


第三人称

by Ahey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 252,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey
Summary: 在Castiel被Ramiel用长矛刺伤后，Ramiel就带着长矛失踪了。Castiel的生命便只剩下了十几个小时。至于地狱之王，他有一个秘密：他暗恋Castiel。不幸的是，撒旦知道了这个秘密，并且他向Crowley宣称自己有办法延长Castiel的生命。





	1. 摇篮曲

1．摇篮曲  
“我的兄弟快死了。”  
Lucifer说。  
Crowley从王座上走下来，他没有理睬Lucifer。他只是手里的酒杯空了，所以就下来再倒一杯。  
不过Lucifer似乎认为他过快的饮酒速度就已经很能说明问题了。

“你在为他担心吗，Crowley？”

酒流入杯子的声音在Lucifer几个句子的空隙间变得格外清晰，在空荡的宫殿里回响着。

“你知道怎么做才能救他。”Lucifer继续喋喋不休地说着，用他一贯的懒洋洋的缓慢口吻，“找到Ramiel，拿到Michael精心制作的武器并毁掉它。”

“Castiel就可以满血复活，和从前一样活蹦乱跳。”

“听起来不像是什么特别困难的事情。只是你们没剩多少时间了。”  
“Castiel一天之内就会死去。腐烂着痛苦地死去。”

 

 

“我以前一直觉得我一向是那个话比较多的。”  
Crowley终于开了口，“如果你没有什么解决方案可以提供，为什么不安静点呢？”

“你知道我有办法，所以才告诉我Castiel被长矛刺了不是吗？”

Lucifer靠着笼壁，他的红眼睛在栅栏的后面闪着幽暗的光，“如果你想听到什么实质性的内容，也许你该先忍受我的引言部分。”

 

“所以你能给我提供什么？”  
Crowley终于转向了笼子，他不知道为什么自己的声音颤抖，他只能试图让自己保持平静。

“我不知道有什么办法能帮助你在剩下的十几个小时里找到Ramiel，”Lucifer说，“但我知道怎么延长Castiel的生命，大概可以延长一个月，在这段时间里你们可以继续寻找Ramiel。” 

“怎么做？”  
Crowley下意识地问道。

“如果我告诉你，我能有什么好处？”  
Lucifer托着腮注视着Crowley，饶有兴致地发问，红眼睛在黑暗里闪了两下。

“我不可能把你从笼子里放出来。”Crowley斩钉截铁地说，“所以你如果你是想说这个，你就可以闭嘴了。”  
“有趣。”Lucifer慢悠悠地说，“我以为你喜欢Castiel。”  
“如果我把你从笼子里放出来，”Crowley肯定地说，“不管怎么样，你都会杀了我们。那没有任何意义。”  
“虽然我觉得我不会那样简单地杀掉你们，不过我也无法排除这个选项，所以你说的有道理。只是我注意到你没有否认你喜欢Castiel。”  
Lucifer轻笑着，“你有多喜欢他？”

“这和你无关。”  
Crowley冷静地说。

 

“你爱他吗？”Lucifer却换了用词，“你爱我那个可怜的兄弟吗？”

“你到底愿不愿意帮忙？”Crowley简洁地问。

“你先回答我的问题。”Lucifer又将脑袋靠了回去，“你爱他吗？”

 

沉默占据了宫殿很长时间。Lucifer几乎要以为Crowley忘记了怎么说话。恶魔最终开了口，在喝了一口酒之后。  
“看来你知道答案。”

“只从你今天得知那几个家伙出事了时的表情，到你回来时的样子，”Lucifer的声音拔高了，“我得说不难猜出来。”  
“现在你可以告诉我办法了吗？”Crowley有点恼羞成怒地问道。

 

“你这是请求吗，Doggie？”

Lucifer拖长了声音说道，再次使用了这个让Crowley感到厌恶的称呼，“我猜你需要点诚意。”他扭了扭身体，侧过头来看着恶魔，声音拐了个吊扬了上去，“Doggie？”

Crowley紧紧抿着嘴唇，恶狠狠地盯着Lucifer。“你要我做什么？”

“继续做我的Doggie。”Lucifer玩味地说，“你可以不把我从笼子里放出来，但我需要点乐子，而你将成为我的乐子。定一个契约，Crowley。在事情解决之前，你依旧是我的宠物，如果你违约，将发生你最不希望发生的事情。”

 

Crowley沉默着。

 

“你还有时间考虑，Crowley。”Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“我想想，在Castiel完全烂掉之前，你都是有机会的。”

 

 

 

Crowley回到谷仓的时候，Mary在Castiel身边坐着，脸上的表情悲伤得像是Castiel已经死了。而天使本人靠在沙发上，脸色苍白，面容憔悴，半张着嘴大口喘着气。

“他们回来了吗？”Crowley问。  
Mary摇了摇头，面色沉重。“Ramiel看起来已经从他的屋子里离开了。”  
“我派了恶魔去找。Rowena大概还有半个小时能到这儿。”Crowley简单地说。他走近了，站在天使面前低头看他。

这一幕仿佛和数年前的场景重合，失去了荣光的天使满脸是血地躺在地上，虚弱得连话也说不出来，身上散落着玻璃渣子，眯着眼睛迎着强光仰视着自己。

“嘿，伙计。”Crowley开口，他试图让自己露出那种调侃的笑容，但他不知道自己有没有真的笑出来，“我已经看腻你狼狈的样子了。”

 

Castiel看着他，喘息着，说不出话。Crowley坐到他身边，也沉默着。Mary抹了一把脸，显得非常烦躁。

 

大概过了十几分钟，Rowena走进了谷仓。她拎着她的手提袋，披着袍子，在看见Crowley的时候冲他露出了一个甜腻的微笑，紧接着就转向了Mary。“想必这位就是Mother Winchester了。”  
Mary站起来看着她。“你是Rowena，女巫？”  
“当然，Dear。”Rowena回答，目光触碰到了Castiel，也许是因为天使看上去过于糟糕，Rowena脸上的笑容立刻变得僵硬起来。  
“这看上去可不是什么好兆头。”她嘀咕着走过来，蹲下来查看Castiel的伤势。天使的伤口像是整个烂掉了，从他受伤的左腹开始，黑色的痕迹如同藤蔓一般在他的皮肤上蔓延，现在已经侵蚀到胸口了。Crowley注视着Rowena认真给天使查看伤势，目光随着女巫的指尖在天使的皮肤上游动。

“我想我做不了任何实质性的事。”Rowena最终说，她的红头发在空中甩了甩，口气里居然难得地带上了抱歉的意味，“我能找到咒语帮助你减轻痛苦，可我没有听说过任何咒语能帮助你活下去。”

也许Crowley早就该猜到这个结果。Michael要用来杀死他兄弟的长矛，不可能轻易被什么女巫咒术破解。地狱之王平静地看着Rowena：“那就先帮他减轻痛苦。”  
Rowena深深地看了一眼Crowley，嘴角挂上了一抹似笑非笑的味道。不过她没有说什么多余的话。

Rowena的法术刚施完，兄弟俩就回来了。Dean和Sam显然一无所获。地上画的魔法阵上的紫色光芒刚好渐渐黯淡下去，Castiel的脸色稍微好看了一点，并且他至少能说出完整的句子来了。  
“你找到办法救他了？”Dean急切地冲过来问道。Rowena摇了摇头。  
“只是帮助他减轻痛苦，好让他生命中的最后时刻没那么难受。”Rowena轻描淡写地说，“抱歉，Dean，Sam。我不认为这次你们有办法，除非找到长矛毁掉它。而我猜，”她看了一眼Castiel，“你们最多也只有十二个小时了。”

现在是早上八点钟。

“该死的。”Dean吼叫着，“Ramiel消失了！他离开了！我们找不到他！”  
Crowley托腮看着Dean和Sam，Sam显得要平静一些，但脸上的悲痛并不比Dean少。  
“我的手下已经被派出去打听了。他们渠道比较多。”Crowley说，“一有消息他们就会来报告我的。”

 

“你们不用再管我。”Castiel开口，他的声音非常轻，带着浓重的沙哑的质感，“我现在感觉好多了。如果我注定了……要死，我想，你们找不到办法的。”

“你说什么傻话。”Dean骂道，“如果……Cass，不，不，没有这种如果。你不会有事的。”

 

Dean和Sam围坐在Castiel身边，Mary和Rowena走到谷仓外面去了，Crowley就靠在谷仓那头的杂物堆上远远地看着他们。Winchester兄弟正在和天使聊天。Crowley能听见三个人那些乱七八糟没有逻辑的对话，Castiel一直在试图让他自己保持笑容，对兄弟俩的每一句话都微笑点头并作出回应。后来，兄弟俩一人握住了他的一只手，俩人眼圈都泛了红。  
“Cass，你的手好凉。”Sam说。  
Castiel笑了笑。“我不觉得冷。”他回答。

 

Crowley看着他们几个，Castiel的目光越过兄弟俩中间的缝隙看向自己，他的面色依旧苍白，眼睛里不知道是不是蒙着一层眼泪。Crowley的脑子里跑过一串可能会帮得上忙的人，他注视着Castiel，在他面前消失。

 

 

下午五点。

恶魔再次回到谷仓。他的大部分手下们已经向他汇报完了情况，没有人得到了任何有用线索。他自己也已经黔驴技穷，向所有能问的不能问的人都打听了一圈。

似乎留给Castiel唯一的命运就只剩下了死亡。

 

Rowena给天使施的咒语失效了。Castiel痛苦地抽动着身体，眉毛拧成一团，现在他的脖子上也已经爬满了黑色的痕迹，Sam和Dean都已经看不下去了，但他们似乎又不愿意让自己的目光离开挣扎着的天使。

“那个咒语只能用一次。”Rowena说，“再用的话，他可能马上就会死掉。”

“抱歉。”Crowley走上前，Dean和Sam急急忙忙转过身来用征询的目光看他。Crowley摇了摇头，目光不自觉地移动到喘着粗气的天使的脸上，突然间觉得说话也变得费力起来，“我没能找到什么线索。”  
Castiel似乎原本还抱有一点期待，现在他脸上的表情彻底黯淡下去。  
“……不管怎样，谢谢。”Castiel说，他盯着Crowley的脸，然后转过头去看Rowena，目光扫过屋子里的人，“谢谢你们帮我做的。我想，也许这是我要承担的后果。”  
“不。”Dean打断了他，坚定地反驳道，“如果你今天的痛苦，就是因为打破了那个和死神的契约才产生，这对我和Sam就太残忍了。我们不能让你为了那个愚蠢的‘灾难性后果’死。Cass，你没有权力这样对待我和Sam。”

“我不后悔我打破了……咳咳，打破了那个契约。认识你们是我人生中最棒的部分。”Castiel咬着牙说着，说得非常用力，但仍然没克制住下一秒从嗓子里爆发出的一声痛苦的低吼，他的目光扫过Dean、Sam还有Mary，三个Winchester看上去都接近崩溃的边缘，“那些我们……我们一起经历的事情，它们改变了我。”  
“你们……是我的家人。我爱你们。我不后悔……你们要继续战……啊——”

Castiel没能完成他的句子，他惨叫起来，黑色的痕迹蔓延到了他的两侧面颊，他抽搐着，伤口已经完全溃烂，正流出着黑色的胶状物体。

“离开。”他最终叫喊道，“我不想让你们看到我这么痛苦。”

 

“你在说什么傻话！”  
Dean吼叫道，“这里没有人会把你丢下。Come on，Rowena，做点什么。女巫不是都会用巫术做点什么定位吗？”  
“你真的以为Prince of Hell这么多年没被人找到就纯粹是因为运气好吗？”Rowena瞪着Dean，“没有必要做这种无用功。”  
“事实上我已经找了好几个灵媒试过了。”Crowley开口道，他看向Castiel的目光越发凝重。天使更加剧烈地抽搐起来，疼痛让他整个人肌肉都绷紧了，黑色的痕迹却衬得他面颊的颜色更加苍白，他的眼窝深陷，通红的眼睛里蒙着清晰可辨的水雾。  
Sam和Dean一人按着他一边的肩膀，试图将他固定住，天使的目光变得空洞，似乎只剩下了纯粹的痛苦。  
“也许你们……也许你们该杀了我。”Castiel嘶吼着，“天哪。”

 

晚上六点。

Crowley得到了最后一队恶魔小分队的汇报，领队的恶魔将他叫出谷仓，告诉地狱之王他们没能找到任何线索。Crowley示意让他离开，他站在谷仓门口，远远看着躺在破烂沙发上身体抽动着的Castiel。天使的目光远远向他投射过来，似乎带着点不解的意味。Crowley冲他摆了摆手，下一秒钟就回到了他的宫殿。

 

“我猜你没找到。”Lucifer的声音适时响起，“回来准备对我说Yes了吗？”  
Crowley走到笼子前面去，双手插在口袋里，隔着栅栏看着里面的魔鬼。

“我怎么才能保证你给我的方法会有用？”Crowley问。  
“一个契约的成立需要双方讲信用。”  
Lucifer耸着肩，脑袋扭了扭，“如果你发现我告诉你的方法不起作用，你大可以毁约而不用承担任何责任。”  
他的声音变得飘忽而遥远起来。“你的选择，Crowley。”

 

Castiel痛苦的样子在Crowley的脑子飘过去。他失望的眼神，苍白的脸色，蜘蛛网一般蔓延的黑色於痕。天使的领带散开，胸口露出大片的皮肤，而那里爬满了死亡的预兆。

 

“我猜你需要我们现在就定契约。”Crowley最终说。  
“聪明。”Lucifer咧了咧嘴，露出一个假笑，“我告诉你延长Castiel生命的方法，你继续做我的Doggie，乖乖听我的话。”  
“你不准要求我放你出来。你也不能用任何方式把这件事情告知其他人。”Crowley迅速补充道，并试图杜绝一切自己话语中的漏洞，“如果我发现你给的方法无效，或者我无法施行，契约作废。”  
“如果你毁约，你最不希望发生的事情将会发生。”Lucifer漫不经心地接着他的话说下去。  
“同样，如果你毁约，你最不希望发生的事情将会发生。”Crowley重复了Lucifer的话，然后停顿了一下，“什么时候停止契约？”  
“谁告诉你我要停止了？”Lucifer懒懒散散地说，“不，我想想，等你死的时候停止。”

 

Crowley沉默了片刻。  
“好。”

 

撒旦念了一长串咒语。幽蓝的光芒充斥着整个宫殿。Crowley和Lucifer的手臂上都闪烁着奇异的蓝色符文，Lucifer的表情难得正经起来，他认真注视着Crowley，恶魔的表情在蓝色的光芒下看起来……很委屈。  
这让撒旦感到心情非常好。

“我喜欢你现在脸上的表情，”撒旦说，他冲Crowley挤了挤眼睛，光芒已经暗了下去，“看上去就像是被我强奸了。不过我更期待你马上脸上即将露出的表情。”  
“现在你应该告诉我方法。”Crowley努力克制着内心的愤怒。

“这就是最有趣的部分了。”Lucifer的声音高了几分，“你看，有这样一个仪式，可以让一个超自然生物和被长矛刺中的生物形成链接，在之后，他们将共同分担身体上的一切伤痛，而链接可以延长受伤者的生命大概一个月。一个月后，如果没能毁掉长矛，两个人将一同腐烂死亡。”

Crowley显然没有猜测到会是这样的方案，他愣住了。

“你肯定知道，事情显然没有这么简单。”Lucifer继续说着，“你猜我为什么要问你爱不爱我那个可怜的小弟弟，Crowley？”  
“因为分担者必须爱对方，仪式才能成立。”Crowley喃喃回答。  
“你没那么笨。”Lucifer嗤笑，“而且分担者也不能是人类。因为人类的身体根本无法承受那种痛苦，他们会迅速死去。”  
“所以目前来看，能替Castiel分担伤痛的只有我。”  
Crowley直接跳到了结论部分。Lucifer似笑非笑地在笼子后面看着他。  
“你为什么会知道这个方法？”Crowley警惕地问。  
Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，一副故作无辜的样子：“我就是知道。”

Crowley的眼睛转了转，眼珠子在宫殿昏暗的烛光下闪着光。  
“是Michael告诉你的。”Crowley坚定地说，“他认为如果是你被长矛刺了，不可能会有什么家伙会爱你爱到愿意替你分担伤痛。他在嘲讽你。”

 

Lucifer沉默了。

片刻后，他发出了一声冷笑。“你知道吗你不仅不笨，反而聪明得让人嫌弃。”撒旦的口气里带了发狠的味道，“我期待等你完成仪式之后再次跪在我面前的样子，Crowley。”

 

 

晚上七点。  
Crowley又一次回到谷仓。

 

他本来不打算让任何人知道自己暗恋Castiel的事情——没有必要。反正Castiel对自己没有意思。那点脏兮兮的色情念头不妨埋进春梦里，次日醒来一切如常，什么痕迹也寻不着。但事不遂人愿，当Castiel面临生命危险，Crowley的演技就彻底崩塌。  
Lucifer看出来了。Rowena显然也看出来了。

 

Castiel的额头上都已经爬满了黑色的蛛网，他看上去依旧非常痛苦，但是似乎已经没有力气挣扎了。他低声呻吟，Dean和Mary不在，只有Sam和Rowena守在这儿。  
“他们两个呢？”Crowley问。  
“去找线索了。”Sam疲倦地回答，“你去哪儿了？”  
“一样。”Crowley简单地说，然后沉默了。  
片刻后，他又开了口:“嘿，你们能给我一点时间，单独和毛毛说两句话吗？”

 

Castiel困惑地看着他，眉毛拧成一团。

“你要干什么？”Sam立刻警觉起来，“你想说什么不能直接说？”  
“有种东西叫个人隐私，Moose。”Crowley耸肩。  
“不可能，Crowley。”Sam反驳道，“如果你这么在意隐私就不要说了。”  
“没，咳咳，”Castiel开口想说话，却咳出声来，“没关系，Sam。”他苦笑了一下，“就算Crowley想做些什么，我现在还能糟到哪里去呢？”

Rowena舔了舔嘴唇，表情里带了一层八卦的味道。Sam看了一眼Castiel，天使冲他微微点了点头，Sam便还是妥协了。  
“我不可能离开。”Sam对Crowley警告道，“我就站在那边，如果你敢做任何事情。”

Crowley摊开双手以示无辜。

Sam和Rowena确实没走远。两个人就站在对面的杂物堆前面靠着。Rowena很贴心地在不停找话题和Sam说话，试图让他不那么注意Crowley和Castiel。  
“你想说什么？”  
Castiel抬头看着Crowley，艰难地开口，他已经开始觉得犯恶心。整个人晕晕乎乎，眼前看见的东西也都模糊起来。

Crowley坐到他边上的沙发上，托着脑袋扭头看他。  
“你难受吗？”他问。  
这个问题实在是太蠢了。这令Castiel感到有点生气。  
“你费了半天劲，就为了问这个？”他讥讽道，紧跟着又咳嗽了两声。  
“你想活下去吗？”Crowley继续问。  
“我不知道。”Castiel回答，“如果活着要一直都这么痛苦，我觉得还是立刻就死去会比较好。”  
他努力试图将脑袋转过去看着Crowley，虽然人影模糊，但这不妨碍他看清Crowley脸上苦涩的表情，以及非常惊讶地注意到Crowley的脸色也非常难看。  
“……我没有想到，”Castiel说，他觉得这时候疼痛稍微轻了一点，因为他能完整地说出句子来，“你会在意我的死亡。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛，天使的声音更轻了，虚弱得像是他马上就要消失。  
“你会发现很久之前我就不希望你死去了。”Crowley说。

“我猜，我欠你很多个谢谢。”Castiel的目光迷离起来，他仿佛看见过去的某个时刻，Crowley将荣光喂进自己嘴里的场景：恶魔风衣的下摆，手臂的温度，低语安慰的声音。

“谢谢。”  
Castiel郑重地说，试图将目光聚焦在恶魔的脸上，但是并不那么成功，他眼前的Crowley已经重重叠叠有了好几层影像。

非常有趣。及至死亡将至，他才放下了某些现在想起来非常愚蠢的种族偏见，说出那些他早就该说的话。

 

也可能就是这样一句话，让Crowley下定了决心去履行那个仪式。脸上爬满了难看痕迹的天使，从干燥起皮的嘴唇里轻轻吐出这样两个简短的单词，Crowley就觉得自己为此迷失而沉醉。

——等仪式完成，自己也许能再收获一句谢谢。

 

他迅速伸出手，按在了Castiel的后背上。Sam立刻注意到了异常，他大叫了一声“嘿”，但是已经晚了，Crowley带着Castiel消失在那个破烂的沙发上。

 

 

“你要干什么？”Castiel挣扎着，他现在躺在宫殿中央的空地上。并不宽敞的空间里点着几盏烛台。不知道是瞬间移动带来的不适，还是这里阴森诡谲的气氛，Castiel的疼痛猛然加剧，他低声惨叫着，Crowley就蹲在他面前，皱着眉头看着他。

“哇哦，我亲爱的小弟弟。”  
Lucifer的声音响起，Castiel吓了一大跳。他惊愕地望向声音来源，看见了那个封在墙壁里的笼子。

 

“Lucifer——啊——”

Castiel抽搐了一下，惨叫出声。Lucifer皱起眉，仔细注视着Castiel。他兄弟的痛苦程度似乎让他感到惊讶，并且让他心情糟糕。他显然联想到了其他的事情——这种痛苦本来是Michael想要加诸在他身上的。  
“马上就好。”Crowley说，他从后面拉起Castiel的双臂，将他拖到旁边画好的魔法阵中间，打了个响指，将摆在魔法阵四周的蜡烛点燃，宫殿里立刻飘荡起更加浓郁的那种蜡烛燃烧的特有气味。而Castiel开始往外吐出黑糊状的东西，并翻起了白眼，身体陷入了无法控制地抽搐状态。  
“忍耐一会儿，嘿，Castiel。”Crowley难得慌神了，他不停拍打着Castiel的面颊试图让他保持清醒，“再忍一会儿，嘿，把眼睛睁开，马上就好，Castiel，马上就好了。”

 

“在他的手臂上划个口子。”

Lucifer透过栅栏看着他们两个，声音里居然也透出两分生气的意思来，“Crowley你这个蠢货，别管他醒没醒着了，给他的手臂划个口子。”

 

Crowley这才意识到自己应该做什么。他慌慌张张从口袋里摸出刀子，在天使布满了黑痕的手臂上划了一道，黑色的血液流了出来，Crowley用铜制的器皿将黑色的血接住，然后立刻在自己的手臂上也划了一道。鲜红的恶魔血液流入器皿里，和黑色的血混在一起。

 

撒旦念起了长长的咒语。  
器皿就摆在Castiel身边，从混在一起的血中闪烁起蓝紫色的光芒。在咒语停止的瞬间，光芒同时消退，Crowley抓起铜盆，盯着里面黑红的血液看了一小会儿。

“现在反悔还来得及哦，Doggie。”

 

Lucifer的口气里充满讥讽。Castiel已经完全神志不清了，眼睛闭得只剩了一条缝，嘴角还挂着恶心的黑色呕吐物。

 

Crowley看了一眼Castiel，然后低头喝掉了一半的血。

 

接着他开始清理天使的口腔，好在天使已经不再产生新的呕吐物了。恶魔跪在魔法阵中间，让Castiel的脑袋枕在自己的腿上，直接用手将那些黑色糊状物从Castiel的嘴巴里抠挖出来，试图将剩下的那一半血给Castiel灌进去。

“嘿，Castiel，”Crowley一边掰着Castiel的嘴巴一边哄骗着，“把这个喝下去，喝下去就好了。”

 

烛光闪烁着。撒旦在笼子里面看着他们，百无聊赖地唱起了摇篮曲。高高的窗子外面透进深深的夜色。

 

Castiel听见有人在不停叫自己。

他试图将眼睛睁开，睁得大一点，而他最终看见了模糊的人影，在昏暗的烛光下面摇曳，鼻子里不停窜进蜡烛灼烧的气味，熏得人晕醉。  
“没事了，Castiel……”  
“……把这个喝下去就好了……”  
“嘿，毛毛，睁开眼睛……”

 

Castiel还听见有人在唱曲调古怪却安静祥和的歌曲。

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…

……  
……  
…….

 

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

 

……  
……”

 

冰凉的什么东西靠在了他的唇边，他张开嘴，动了动喉咙，感觉到什么味道咸腥的液体滑入自己的食道。

 

Lucifer停止了歌唱。

Castiel的身体发出一阵强烈的耀眼的蓝色光芒，污浊、疼痛和晕眩感几乎在一瞬间同时离他而去。他睁大眼睛，几乎立刻清醒了过来。

他缓缓坐起身，意识到自己身上的伤口已经愈合，而那些黑色的於痕也都已消失。自己恢复如初宛如重生。Castiel转过头，看见Crowley正跪在自己身边紧紧皱着眉注视着自己。天使偏了偏脑袋，半张着嘴，困惑不解。

“……你治好了我？”Castiel试图克制着自己的激动，声音却依旧颤抖着。

“不算。”Crowley眨了眨眼睛，嗓子眼里发痒，他讨厌毁掉Castiel的期待，“只有销毁长矛才能治好你。”

 

“Crowley替你分担了伤痛。”Lucifer看好戏般地开口，“你们的身体被链接到了一起，这种链接所拥有的能量可以暂时将你们的伤痛封印住。不过伤痛在接下来的一个月内依旧会慢慢浮现，如果一个月内，你们没毁掉长矛，”

Lucifer露出一个假笑，红眼睛在烛光下面闪烁，“你们两个都会死。”

 

 

TBC


	2. 造物主

2．造物主  
2.1 造物主·恶魔和天使

 

Castiel像是没有理解Lucifer的话。他歪着脑袋瞪着笼子想了半天，然后才转过头来看着Crowley，脸上的表情非常复杂。

“……Lucifer说的是真的吗？”他问。

Crowley张了张嘴，过了一会儿才发出声音，表情却显得毫不在乎：“嘿，明明做出牺牲的是我，怎么看起来像是你被抢劫了。”

“……我不明白，”Castiel皱着眉，声音很轻，“就算你不再希望我死去，但你为什么要这样——我是说，你可能会死。”

“我知道。”Crowley说，他朝天使露出一个假笑，“因为我爱你呀。”

 

大厅里诡异地沉默了几秒。

“呃，我不是在开玩笑，我是说真的。”Castiel问，他的脸明显红了，“你为什么要这么做？”

真话并没有被相信，但Crowley并不觉得意外，正是因为知道Castiel不会相信，他才敢明目张胆地吐露真言。现在他耸了耸肩，一脸不屑一顾的样子。“没什么原因，Castiel。你就姑且把这个当做是我仅存的善念。”

天使在昏暗的烛光里注视着恶魔的面孔，Crowley看起来非常疲倦，他冲天使眨了眨眼睛，其中故作轻松的成分连Castiel也轻易读明白了。天使的目光游移开，落在地上那些呕吐物上，Crowley的手上还沾着一些黑色的糊状物。这让Castiel感到有点害羞。天使微微红了脸，他将手按在地面上，把那些恶心的物质消除，接着他触碰了恶魔的额头，替恶魔做了清洁。

 

“谢谢。”  
Castiel看着Crowley说道，他没有笑，表情非常凝重，蓝眼睛里闪烁着悲伤的光点，“只是……我不想让任何人因为我再受伤。哪怕是你。”  
Crowley撇了撇嘴。  
“所以我们要尽快找到Ramiel，”Crowley说，“然后毁掉长矛。你知道，我不是真的想为你去死。”

 

他们站起来，原本一直沉默着的Lucifer终于开了口。“你会尽快回来的吧，Crowley？”

Lucifer的尾音拐了几个弯，嘲讽意味满溢而出。Crowley没有回答，他看了一眼笼子里的撒旦。  
“你不在的话我会非常无聊的。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说。

Castiel看上去有点困惑，但是他没有说话。Crowley将手按在Castiel的后背上，两人消失在宫殿，只留下撒旦在两人离开时带起的风和摇晃的烛影里又唱起了歌。

“If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
……  
”

 

 

“上帝啊，你他妈带Cass去哪儿——天哪，Cass，你没事了吗？”

 

在目光从Crowley转向Cass的短短几秒钟里，Dean的表情变了几个色。现在他冲过来紧紧拥抱了天使，用力地几乎要让天使透不过气来。Castiel微笑着回拥猎人。Dean松开他，然后Sam也上前做了同样的事情。

“嘿，我现在没事了。”Castiel安慰道，轻轻拍了拍Sam的背部，他们分开，接着Mary也走近拥抱了他。

“这到底是怎么回事？”Mary松开天使的时候看向Crowley，问道，“你找到Ramiel了？”

Crowley摇了摇头，Rowena远远看着他们一句话也没有说，目光却显示出担忧和关心的意味。

“Crowley……救了我。”Castiel代替Crowley开口道，“他用一个仪式将我们的身体链接在一起，这个链接可以将长矛造成的伤害暂时封印住。”  
“暂时。”Sam敏锐地注意到了关键词，“暂时是多久？”  
“一个月。”Castiel回答，“Crowley帮助我分担了伤痛。一个月内伤痛会慢慢浮现，如果期限内我们没法毁掉长矛，我和他都会死去。”

“等等，等等，”Dean显得迷惑起来，“所以你是在说，Crowley为了救你，帮助你承担了一部分的伤害，并且承担了可能会死去的风险。”

“别把我说得那么好，人家要脸红的。”Crowley接过话头来，冲Dean露出一个假笑。Castiel看向他，眉毛紧紧皱着。  
“是。”天使说，“Crowley……确实那么做了。”

“不不，Crowley，你不可能做这种事。”  
Dean斩钉截铁地说，他站到Crowley面前看着他，口气非常强硬，“你从来不做对你不利的事。你希望从这件事里图谋到什么？”  
“就不能单纯是因为我非常爱毛毛吗？”Crowley讥讽道，“也许你们没注意到，我和毛毛前段时间一直搭伙来着。”  
“你会‘爱’人？”Dean讥讽道，他朝Crowley点了点头，“得了，没人在跟你开玩笑，Crowley。如果你要我们相信这背后你没有什么肮脏的小诡计，你必须得说真话。”

Crowley沉默了一会儿，一副正在下定决心的样子。  
“你们知道我做了很多坏事，”他最终故作艰难地说道，猜测着这种屁话也许会更入Winchester们的耳朵，“所以我需要做一件好事。”  
“你说的人是你吗？”Dean瞪着他，“我不相信你。”他思索了一小会儿，“不不，Crowley，你肯定在谋划什么。解除你和Cass的链接，我宁愿是我来做那个分担者。”

“相信我，”Crowley假笑了一下，“如果能让别人去做那个替死鬼我肯定不会亲自上阵。你们那个已经死过很多次的破烂的人类躯体承受不了那种伤痛的，你们会立刻死掉。”

 

“Dean。”Castiel开口叫住了Dean，“我相信Crowley。”  
他皱着眉，用困惑的目光看着Crowley，但他的话却是对其他人说的，“我现在确实很好，我不知道该怎么说……但是我觉得Crowley没有在计划其他的什么事情。”

 

“我看见过你的崩溃。”Sam突然开口，他看着Crowley，眉头微微皱着，似乎在回忆并试图说服他自己，“在那个教堂里。”  
Crowley翻了个白眼。  
“那实在不是我爱回忆的一个部分。”

Sam和Dean低声商量了几句什么，他们试图压低声音，但Crowley基本听见了他们的争论。最后Dean被“Crowley想以此赎罪”的理由说服了。

“不管怎样，”Dean对Crowley说，虽然他的表情显得非常别扭，“Cass现在没有死。所以……谢谢。”

 

“不客气。”Crowley假笑，“不过我觉得比起‘谢谢’，还是想办法赶紧找到Ramiel比较有用。毕竟我不是真的想找死。”

 

几个人凑着头商量了一下接下来该怎么去寻找Ramiel，总体上来说依旧是Sam和Dean一组，Mary会去联络其他的猎人，至于Rowena当然也有她自己的途径。  
问题出在Castiel应该怎么办上。  
“你的伤痛只是被封印了！”Dean坚持道，“而且会慢慢再次浮现，所以你应该老实呆在地堡好好休息。”  
“不，Dean，”Castiel恼火地说，“这是我的事情。我不能看着你们为我冒险而我自己躲在房间里躺在床上看电视。”  
“你不能再受伤了，Cass。”Dean苦口婆心，“你不能让我们担心，所以拜托你，呆在地堡。”  
“我需要战斗。”Castiel态度依旧强硬，“我保证，一旦我的身体情况开始恶化，我就立刻退出。”  
“我们应该相信Cass，Dean。”Sam试图打圆场，不过他显然是偏向Castiel的，“我们应该理解他的想法。”

 

Dean的目光在Castiel和Sam的脸上分别停留了一小会儿，最后他妥协了。“好吧。”他说，冲Castiel摆了摆手，“不过你现在必须先休息几天。”接着他像想起什么似的扭头看向Crowley。  
“虽然我讨厌跟你说这个，”Dean看着Crowley，“你的意思是如果你受伤了，Cass也会跟着受伤是吗？”  
Crowley假笑。“如果只是那种破了块皮一秒钟内就能自愈的伤，对毛毛应该没有影响。但如果是那种，‘我被天使之刃捅穿了心脏’，我想毛毛也活不成。”  
“那我猜，我应该嘱咐你也多加小心了。”Dean盯着Crowley。  
“谢谢你的关心，squirrel。”Crowley点了点头，“你是如此贴心。”

“我们现在就送你回地堡。”Dean转回Castiel。

“没关系，”天使摇了摇头，他看向Crowley，“Crowley可以带我回去。”

“你不要太信任Crowley了，Cass。”Sam插嘴道，“我是说，就算他现在是真的对你好，过两天也许就后悔了。”  
“你真是太看得起我了。”Crowley轻哼着。他假笑了一下，触碰了Castiel的背部，带着天使回到了地堡。

 

 

劫后余生再回到地堡的感觉非常不一样。

 

在瞬间移动造成的刺痛过去后，Castiel站稳身体，发现自己已经回到了那个如同“家”一样的地方，他在客厅里站着，橙黄色的灯光照亮着整个空间，也许是灯光的颜色，也许是地堡的氛围，总之几乎是在一瞬间，他觉得自己整个都松弛下来，疲倦肆无忌惮地将他卷裹。天使四下张望，看见Crowley正蹲着身子在冰箱前面翻找。

“你们就不能买点好酒吗？”恶魔一边掏出两瓶啤酒来一边抱怨道。Castiel从Crowley手里接过已经被打开的酒瓶，冰凉的玻璃质感让他瑟缩了一下。他坐到桌子前，小小地喝了一口，冰凉的液体滑入食道，他突然间就想起自己神志不清地饮下血液时的场景。

Crowley身体的温度，血液的腥味，蜡烛燃烧的气味，英国佬的低语，还有撒旦的歌唱。一切都摇摇晃晃，缥缈模糊。他记不起任何一句完整的话，但他记得那种暖意融融的肢体接触，以及饮下血液时那一瞬间的解脱感，痛苦在刹那间离他而去，令他差点就以为自己已经死亡。

 

“我猜你特意提出要我送你回来，是有话要对我说？”Crowley靠在Castiel面前的桌子上，低头看着他，举起酒瓶灌了一口。  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛。  
“咒语是Lucifer提供给你的吗？”他问道。Crowley歪了歪头，眯起眼睛。

“是。”恶魔回答，“当时我没有选择，只能相信他。”

“你为什么把Lucifer的笼子从地狱里搬过来？”Castiel不解地问。

Crowley耸了耸肩膀，“愚蠢的报复心。”他翻了个白眼，灌了一口啤酒，“类似于，‘我养了一个撒旦当宠物’。”  
Castiel记起了Lucifer使用自己的皮囊统治地狱的那段时光，脑子里飘过Crowley穿着灰头土脸的T恤和衬衫被关在那个小狗舍里的样子，那让他感到歉疚起来。  
“抱歉，”Castiel说，“我答应Lucifer附身似乎只添了乱子。”  
“我想我们多少都做过一些界限模糊的选择。”Crowley说，冲Castiel假笑了一下，“我注意到你没有和Winchester们提到Lucifer在我的宫殿。”

“刚才要说的事太多了。”Castiel摇了摇头，“说不到那件事上去。而且，那件事不是很重要对吧？”  
他注视着Crowley，似乎试图在分辨Crowley是否在说真话。Crowley眨了眨眼睛，也回望着Castiel的眼睛。  
“当然不。”恶魔说。  
“但你知道，你不能一直将笼子保持在地面上。”Castiel指出，“说不定……我们都只能活一个月了。”  
“我知道。”Crowley说，他将酒瓶搁在屁股边上的桌面上，“我会在必要的时候把笼子弄回去的。”  
“你觉得……我们有可能活下来吗？”Castiel问。  
Crowley抿着嘴唇，似乎在思考Castiel问话的用意。“你想活下来吗？”  
“我不知道。”Castiel回答，“有太多的人已经因为我死去，我甚至不知道我是否该被拯救。”  
“你应该想想如果你死了，Winchester们脸上会有的那种表情。”Crowley说，“这么想的话，你也许就会想活下来了。”  
“能撤回吗？”Castiel猛地抓住了Crowley的胳膊，“能取消这个链接吗？”  
Crowley皱着眉头看着他，Castiel是认真的，他盯着自己的脸，目光里跳动着激动的火苗，鼻翼翕动着。  
“这是我的选择，Castiel。”Crowley扔开天使的手，做出嫌弃的表情来，“我不是为了你，是为了我自己，你不需要自作多情地愧疚。”他顿了顿，“而且我以为你不在乎我的生命。”

“也许以前确实不在乎。”Castiel思索着，“但那是因为我以为你不在乎别人的生命。”他的目光逼得更紧了，“为什么？”他问，“你的解释太牵强。虽然我相信你没有在谋划什么不好的事情，但我同样不认为你是为了什么赎罪。”他停顿了一下，“我认为你只是单纯地关心我。”

他用很肯定的语气说道，并且几乎话音刚落他就因为害羞红了脸。

Crowley眯起眼睛。

这个说法已经非常危险了。不过他依然不认为Castiel能推测到自己暗恋他的这个部分。  
“所以说究竟谁给你的自信，天使？”Crowley挖苦道，着重强调了“天使”两个字，“你说的人是我吗？”

 

“为什么你不愿意让别人知道你好的那一面？”Castiel不解地问，他的双颊依旧泛着羞涩的红晕，而天使的这种表情几乎让恶魔无法抵抗。

最终，Crowley以一个白眼当做了回答，他没有接话，只是抓着酒瓶站起来转了个圈背过身去。  
“我走了。”他说，“我会再来查看你的状况的。”

 

Castiel盯着Crowley消失的地方，坐在地堡的客厅里陷入深深的思索。

 

2.2 造物主·魔鬼和恶魔  
Crowley回到宫殿后，先直接去了偏殿，叫来了几个今天被派出去寻找Ramiel的恶魔，告诉他们增加人手并进行更加密集的搜寻。在打发那群人离开后，他坐在王座上沉思起来。

“King？”  
手下叫了他两声，“King？”

 

“吵什么。”Crowley扫了他的手下一眼，没好气地问，“什么事？”

“Lucifer刚才一直在大叫。”恶魔小心翼翼地说，“虽然我们没有进大厅，但是都能听见。”  
“他在叫什么？”Crowley问。  
“像在唱摇滚。”恶魔回答。

Crowley点了点头。他走下王座，到门口的时候回头看了一眼那个还站在王座边上显得非常困惑的恶魔。  
“把走廊上的守卫都撤了，没有我的命令，谁也不要到大殿里面去。如果有急事，”他皱起眉，“给我发短信就行。”

 

 

 

地狱之王走进王座大厅，并小心地关上了殿门。Lucifer正在唱歌，只是现在在唱一首非常抒情缠绵的歌曲，但他的声音囫囵着，Crowley听不明白歌词。烛光摇晃，和透过窗子射进来的月光交错辉映。Crowley心烦意乱，如果说他刚刚还试图在其他人面前不表现出自己的疲倦，他现在就已经完全没有再演下去的意思了。

毕竟撒旦知道他的秘密。

Crowley的脚步停在笼子前面，撒旦在同时停止了歌唱。

“你看起来为什么这么消沉，我们明明合力救下了你心爱的天使——那个我可爱的小兄弟。”Lucifer的声音里充满不解，仿佛还有点天真的味道，“哦，可爱的Castiel。他真是太幸福了，连恶魔也为他心醉神迷。”

“你要我做什么？”Crowley没有力气绕弯子，简洁地问道。

“你忘了怎么做我的宠物了吗？”Lucifer饶有兴致地说，“就像以前一样，带着枷锁跪在地上，冲你的主人摇尾讨好。我猜你没有扔掉那些东西对吧？你本来想把它们给我戴上的对吧？”

Crowley站在那儿注视着撒旦，沉默了片刻，接着他点了点头。“你知道我必须在清晨的时候就离开。”他说，“我有工作要做。”  
“我知道。”撒旦微笑，他举起手臂，手臂上闪现出一阵蓝光，那些契约的符文闪烁了两下，“我们都认可了这些细则不是吗？我不会干涉你的其他事。你尽管去做你的‘工作’，但你晚上必须回来。”  
撒旦想了想，“十二点前。”

Crowley用沉默对这个时间限制表达了默认。他转身去旁边的柜子里拿了那些锁链出来。当时Lucifer给他戴上的项圈和锁链都有困魔的功能，光是触碰到它们就让Crowley感到非常不舒服地瑟缩了一下。

 

“你应该先换一套衣服。”Lucifer喋喋不休地说着，“也许过两天我就会让你不穿衣服了。”

西装和衬衫被丢在一边，Crowley换上了他之前被Lucifer囚禁时穿的那套衣服，夏威夷衬衫和一条米色的长裤——他也不清楚自己留着是为了提醒自己那段屈辱的历史，还是为了有朝一日能用它们报复回Lucifer。他现在只觉得非常累，他懒得去思考自己应该做什么不应该做什么，也懒得思考自己应不应该反抗。

他需要一些纯粹的放空的时间。

 

“很遗憾你的主人不能亲自给你戴上项圈。”Lucifer仿若咏叹般地说着，“你只能自己动手了。”

 

Crowley的手划过项圈，铁质项圈非常重，四周环绕的尖刺让恶魔皱起眉。但他依旧照做了，项圈合上的时候响起了一声清脆的环扣扣上的声音，在空荡的大厅里听上去惊心动魄。Lucifer仔细注视着恶魔的动作，Crowley一语不发，但似乎不完全是因为愤怒，他看起来非常疲倦，像是没有力气抗争。这让Lucifer感到有点生气。  
如果你的宠物体会不到羞耻，那羞辱宠物这件事就变得无趣起来。

Lucifer恼火地这样想着。他在笼子里冲Crowley勾了勾手指，恶魔走到笼子前面，顺着Lucifer的手势在笼子前面跪下，凉意透过裤子刺激着膝盖的部分。撒旦靠坐着笼壁，从上面俯视着他。在某一个瞬间，Lucifer的脸上没有了任何表情，而那让Crowley感到恐惧。关于被Lucifer囚禁和羞辱的记忆一股脑涌上来，而最根源处是他自己的诞生。

撒旦是他的造物主。

Crowley抬头看着Lucifer，感觉咽喉像是被扼住，Lucifer巨大而宏伟的真实面貌在具象化出的Nick的皮囊后面闪耀着。而皮囊的红眼睛亮了起来，烛光下Nick的皮囊露出了似笑非笑的神情。

 

“我闻到了恐惧。”Lucifer宣布道，“美妙的恐惧。”他直勾勾地盯着Crowley的眼睛，语气变得调侃而讥讽起来，“真奇怪。”他故作不解道，“我以为我创造恶魔的时候，剥夺了他们去爱的能力。”

Crowley沉默着。

“你为什么会爱Castiel？”Lucifer问，“他有那么特殊吗？还是说，你有那么特殊吗？一个恶魔，居然会爱？”

Crowley瞪着Lucifer，撒旦口气里的轻蔑让他觉得心脏抽搐，就像不管是Dean还是Castiel，都将他的真心话当成了玩笑。  
“你是恶魔，Crowley。”Lucifer凑过头来，脸躲在栅栏后面，但这下两个人脸的距离拉近了很多，“所有的天使都讨厌恶魔。我讨厌你，Castiel也讨厌你——也许讨厌这个词不准确，所有的天使都看不起恶魔。Castiel也看不起你。”

Crowley抿紧了嘴唇，呼吸变得急促了。地狱之王的神情变化让Lucifer感到开心。  
“我喜欢你的这种眼神，”撒旦说，冲Crowley挑逗般地抬了抬眉毛，“不甘心，痛苦，却又无能为力。不过也许没关系是不是，反正一个月后你和他都会烂掉。”

Crowley嘴唇动了动。

“你想说什么，Doggie？”Lucifer眯起眼睛，“你的主子不会因为你说了真话就惩罚你。”

“本来该烂掉的是你。”Crowley冲口而出，然后紧跟着补了一句，“Master。”

 

沉默让烛光的摇晃也有了声音。Crowley注视着撒旦的眼睛，Lucifer的神色变得复杂起来，他看起来像是想杀了Crowley，但是很快他就恢复了平静。

“如果刚才Castiel没有贴心地替你清理地板就好了，”Lucifer说，“我想让你用舌头把他的呕吐物清理干净。你会喜欢的，对吧？”

Crowley沉默着，他刚刚的还击似乎戳中了Lucifer的痛处，报复的快感让他现在对Lucifer言语羞辱的抵抗能力提高了一个等级——某种意义上，他甚至对魔鬼产生了同病相怜的怜悯感。  
Lucifer也不过是被他的家族除名了的可悲可怜的家伙。

 

Lucifer伸出手，指尖轻碰了笼子栏杆的内壁。Crowley的目光随着Lucifer的手指移动。撒旦微笑着。  
“伸出舌头。”他命令道。

Crowley安静了两秒钟，然后他照做了，他伸出了舌头，轻舔着笼子的外壁，舌尖跟随着Lucifer的指尖移动。笼子表面粗糙的质感让他的舌头偶尔会感到像被针扎似的难受。更糟糕的是，他不能触碰到没有栅栏的空隙，排斥的电流会让他的舌头产生瞬间的剧痛。

“Good puppy。”

Lucifer轻声说，在离他的脸不过十几厘米的地方看着他。黑暗里撒旦的面庞明暗清晰，漂浮着一层漫不经心的挑逗神色，目光里跳跃着危险的火苗。Lucifer收回手，却示意Crowley继续舔。恶魔仰着脑袋伸长脖子，舌头在金属上滑动，于是很快他就感到了舌头和脖颈都酸胀起来。  
Lucifer的表情里带着恶意羞辱的含义，Crowley试图不让自己露出挑衅的意思来，但他不知道自己做的是否成功。他舔了三根栏杆，而Lucifer已经靠了回去。

“你为Castiel做这些，”Lucifer懒洋洋地说着，“你觉得他在乎吗？你猜如果是你要死了，他会尽心尽力帮忙救你吗？”

Crowley的动作有了瞬间的停滞，不过他很快又恢复了工作。他尽量不去注意Lucifer的话和面孔，而是逼迫自己去想着Lucifer在听见自己说出那句“本来该烂掉的是你”时的脸。

“你什么时候爱上我那个最爱惹是生非的兄弟的？”Lucifer突然问，摆了摆手示意Crowley停下。恶魔闭上嘴，感觉到口腔干涩，两颊发酸。

“你为什么关心这个，Master？”Crowley问，听见自己呼吸急促而紊乱。

“只是好奇。”Lucifer撇了撇嘴。  
Crowley沉默了一会儿。“我不知道。”他说。

“上次我占用Castiel的皮囊的时候，你还没有。”Lucifer说，“就算有，也没有现在这么……”他咂了咂嘴，“感天动地。”

“我猜这不是一两天的事。”Crowley说。

他说的是实话，他并不确定自己什么时候开始喜欢Castiel的。但他意识到这种心情是在经历了和Castiel合作搜寻Lucifer之后。在那段时期的某一个清晨，他和Castiel面对面坐在饭馆里，尽管他们都不需要吃饭，但他们一个人叫了一杯咖啡，分别翻着不同的两份报纸。  
Crowley从报纸上抬起头，一边喝着咖啡，一边看对面热气升腾下的Castiel的面孔。天使的真身在皮囊下面露出了和皮囊一样的表情，微微皱着眉，瞪着眼前的报纸。晨光从窗外透进来，照在天使的风衣上，披洒满他的整个身体。  
地狱之王就在那个时候感受到一种异样的情感在将自己占领，美妙、激烈而无法言喻。

“怎么了？”  
Castiel的目光离开报纸，不解地看向他，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
“在你嘴巴边上。”Crowley假笑了一下，面不改色地扯着谎，“好像是咖啡。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔右边唇角，“还有吗？”  
“不不，是你的左边。”Crowley煞有介事地说。  
Castiel便又舔了舔他的左边唇角。  
“完美。”Crowley说，几乎感觉自己下腹涌起热流。

 

 

“可你现在只能爱你的Master。”Lucifer感叹道，将Crowley从那个清晨拉回现实，“来，好狗狗，给你自己套上脚镣子。我们要去遛弯了。”

Crowley没有费力站起来，只是直接爬回了柜子。试图给自己带上手铐和脚镣的过程非常并不简单，四肢的链子都直接连着项圈上接着的铁环，当他将脚镣带好后，就已经没法伸直双腿了，只能跪着。在他最后把右手上的铐子扣上时，听见了Lucifer在身后发出的轻笑。

 

“多么乖巧的小狗狗。”Lucifer感叹道，“你这个样子真是漂亮极了。”

 

Crowley转过头来看Lucifer，撒旦冲他挤了挤眼睛。

“你一定很喜欢这个王座大厅。”Lucifer懒洋洋地命令道，“绕着房间爬三十圈。我想想，爬一圈吠两声。我猜你一定已经叫外面的守卫都离开了，所以叫大点声，不会有人听见的。”

 

Crowley僵了一小会儿，接着他照做了。好在他的王座大厅并不大，但是脖子上的项圈和镣铐都非常重，而且因为魔力被束缚，Crowley的身体和普通人类无异，这让他迅速就感到了肌肉酸痛。尤其是四肢铐子上的链子都长度有限，这使他的爬行没法很快。大概三分钟后，他完成了第一圈，回到了笼子边上，而他的膝盖在此时就已经火烧般地疼痛起来。Lucifer在栅栏里看着他，脸上挂着微笑。

“为什么我听不见你的声音，Doggie？”

 

Crowley沉默了片刻，Lucifer的声音异常低沉，他仿佛能感觉到撒旦的呼吸就喷洒在他耳边。他想起Lucifer占用着Castiel的皮囊时，手搭在自己的颈后和脑袋上的触感，他的造物主对他的触碰像是一种直接的透入本质深处的触碰，每一下轻拍都像是带着尖刺和灼烧的电流，让他不自觉地蜷缩起身体并浑身颤抖。

恶魔张开嘴，瑟缩了两下。身体下面的地面非常凉，他全身都因为长时间和地面的接触而变得僵硬。终于，他叫出了声音，那让他涨红了脸，感到羞辱万分。恶魔没有去看Lucifer。撒旦却尖厉地笑起来，刺激着他造物的耳膜。恶魔脑子里的神经像是在和撒旦的笑声共鸣，震颤着疼痛着。Crowley继续往前爬，锁链互相撞击以及摩擦地面的声音在大厅里听起来异常清晰。夜色透过窗铺在他的背上，他的脑子里浮现出Castiel喝下血后在自己怀里慢慢睁开眼睛的样子，困惑的，如同新生般的，蓝眼睛里有着奕奕神采——也许为了那个时刻，这些都是值得的。

 

撒旦唱起了歌。

 

在Lucifer断断续续不成曲调的歌声里，Crowley爬行到了第十五圈，而这个时候他已经感觉到了强烈的身体不适，膝盖似乎被磨破了，手掌按在冰凉而坚硬的地面上已经失去了知觉，后背到腰部整个已经完全僵掉了。他察觉到自己身体在晃动，速度越来越慢，每动作一下，全身的肌肉都会叫嚣着酸痛。铁链子在地上拖沓着，他听见自己的呼吸越来越沉重，每一下都呼出在冰凉的空气里，像是将全身的力气都呼出去。  
脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，视线也渐渐模糊。Crowley已经无法分辨是烛光在摇晃还是自己在摇晃。他的脑子里空空如也，已无法去想任何事情，身体的全部动作都变成了机械的本能和惯性。  
Crowley的身体颤抖着，感觉到Lucifer的视线就钉在自己身上，用一种轻蔑的看好戏般的目光。Lucifer显然察觉到了恶魔的痛苦，但是他决定什么都不说，他甚至停止了唱歌。至于Crowley没能察觉到的，是Lucifer目光里探究的意味。

——恶魔还能坚持多久？

 

Crowley在爬完第二十圈并用干涩的嗓子吠叫了两声之后，彻底失去了力气，短暂的停止让膝盖处的酸痛在瞬间变成剧痛，他低喘了一声，感觉到自己的额头边上有汗水流下。他试图前行，但是整个人歪斜着差点倒了下去。铁链子带起一阵叮叮咣咣的声音，他连忙挣扎着跪起来，Lucifer的声音从身后慢悠悠地传来。  
“你还好吗，Doggie？”

“我很好，Master。”Crowley回答，感觉到自己的嘴唇已经干燥得起了皮。

“你看起来太累了。”Lucifer拖长了声音，“你想休息吗？”

“……是的，Master。”Crowley说，感觉自己的脸发热。  
“过来。”  
Lucifer说。

Crowley转过身去，前行了大概两三步，回到了笼子边，Lucifer就在栅栏后面看着他。

“求我。”撒旦说。

Crowley张了张嘴，他涨红了脸，感觉到更加浓重的被羞辱的意味，这令他想拒绝求饶——但他从撒旦的目光里读出了他的目的：Lucifer就是想听见自己的恳求。

“……请让我休息，Master。”  
Crowley说，禁止自己去思考这句话后面的羞辱意味。

 

Lucifer伸出了手，指尖划过栏杆，Crowley从撒旦的眼神里读出了命令。他仰起脑袋顺着Lucifer手指的动作轻舔了栏杆。撒旦微笑起来。  
“Good puppy。”他夸赞道，“把你的衣服铺在边上，给你自己做个狗窝，毕竟狗狗就应该睡在主人身边。”

 

Crowley将他之前换下来的西装和衬衫铺在了笼子边上，然后他趴了上去，西装和衬衫都很薄，这使他身体的关节依旧非常难受，他蜷缩起来，努力让自己更暖和一点。Lucifer的脑袋就靠在他这侧的笼壁上，有一搭没一搭地和Crowley说着一些毫无意义的话。

“今天天气应该很好吧。”

“现在是夜里，Master。”Crowley回答。

Lucifer撇了撇嘴。  
“我在被关回来之前，看到的最后一条新闻，说的是全球气候剧变。”他说，“都没有人猜到过这可能和超自然力量有关吗？”  
“人类总是很愚蠢，Master。”Crowley说。

 

恶魔试图回答Lucifer的每一句话，并记得尽量每一句都加上“Master”的称呼。

他的眼睛空洞地望着窗外，注视着窗外天空的颜色从深蓝慢慢变亮。

自己在答应Lucifer这个交易前就应该已经预料到这些的。Crowley机械地想，不过事实上也没有比想象中的更糟糕。

 

TBC


	3. 清晨与夜晚

3\. 清晨与夜晚

 

早上，Castiel出了一趟门去买了报纸，当他回到地堡后，先给自己做了咖啡，然后坐在了客厅的椅子上，读起了报纸。在某一个他抬头翻页的瞬间，他突然间觉得眼前的场景有点熟悉，但是好像又有哪里不对。  
天使抬起头看向桌子对面。  
那里没有人。

 

空荡荡的地堡里，他一个人坐在桌子前面，在飘散的咖啡的香气里进行着阅读。Castiel深深吸了一口气，然后喝了一口咖啡，紧接着下意识地舔了舔唇角——虽然他不知道自己为什么要这么做。

 

离他和Crowley完成了链接已经过去了两天。这两天里，Castiel老实在地堡呆着，试图用各种方式获取信息，以期能找到任何与Ramiel有关的线索，但他的努力没有任何成果。而Crowley并没有像他说的那样“再来查看”他的状况——事实上恶魔连句问候的短信也没有。这倒不是说Castiel在责怪Crowley，当然不，他现在对Crowley充满了带着困惑的感激以及歉疚，这令他莫名地羞于主动联系恶魔。  
但现在，就在清晨的这个时刻，Castiel感觉有诡异的汹涌的情愫在胸口涌动，令他没法忽略。  
天使最终给恶魔发送了短信。

“你这两天还好吗？”Castiel双手抓着手机，认真盯着屏幕专心打字，“链接有没有给你的身体造成负担？”

大概在Castiel将短信发送成功后五秒钟，Crowley就非常高效地出现在了天使面前。恶魔看起来和往常一样，穿着西装和黑风衣，一脸神清气爽。他冲天使摇了摇手里抓着的手机。

“老实说我没想到你这么关心我。”Crowley挤眉弄眼，“我很好，没有任何问题。”

Castiel站了起来，朝恶魔点了点头。“因为你说过会再联系我，但你没有。”

Crowley眯起眼睛。  
“你在指责我吗？”

“不，不，我是说，”Castiel慌忙解释，“这让我感到担心，不知道你是不是还好。”

恶魔耸了耸肩，他的目光转移到了桌子上摊开的报纸和旁边的咖啡上。“哈，”他轻哼了一声，“老习惯。”

Castiel盯着Crowley的脸。“也许你应该在这儿呆一会儿。”天使说，“如果你还没有用过早餐的话。”

“如果你要亲自为我服务的话，就算我有我也得说没有了。”Crowley说，他朝Castiel扬了扬眉毛。天使转过身去给Crowley倒咖啡，Crowley从桌子上的那份报纸里随便抽了两页出来，坐到Castiel对面的椅子上，片刻后，天使给他端来了杯子。

“毛毛亲手制作的咖啡。”Crowley咂了咂嘴，将被子端在手里，看着Castiel假笑了一下，“我的荣幸。”

 

他们花了大概二十分钟进行阅读，并没有找到任何有用的线索。而Crowley在从Castiel手中接过娱乐版的页面时，就开始喋喋不休了。  
“Vince Vincente死亡真相这种东西居然现在还能登上娱乐版头条，”恶魔说，“哈，看看我们这些娱记的鬼话，‘旧情人的复仇还是过量吸毒的恶果’。”

 

之前那个场景里的违和感一扫而空。也许原本清晨就应该这样开始——咖啡，报纸，以及一个操着英国腔对时事和明星八卦都品头论足喋喋不休的地狱之王。这种想法让Castiel莫名想笑，不过Vince Vincente被在谈话中提及，成功让Castiel的注意力转移到了Lucifer的事情上。

“所以Lucifer现在还好吗？”Castiel从报纸上抬起头看向Crowley，“你报复回去了吗？”  
Crowley眯起眼睛。“你知道我目前没有时间，”他说道，“我没法将我的生活重心放在羞辱Lucifer上。不过总体上来说……还可以。”他假笑。  
“你知道，”Castiel表情严肃起来，“你应该尽快把笼子转移回地狱。Lucifer总是有办法能逃出来。将笼子放在地面上……听起来让人感到很不安。”  
“是的，我知道。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“毕竟你就是那个被Lucifer骗取了皮囊的家伙。”  
Castiel迅速予以了反击。“而你只是被他的诡计骗得直接将他放出了笼子。”天使毫不客气地说，“被Lucifer叫Doggie的人可不是我。”  
“得了，”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我心里有数。Lucifer现在不是我们的困扰，他什么也做不了，放心吧。”  
“我倒是很好奇，”Castiel说，脸上的表情显得八卦起来，“他在笼子里，你能怎么报复？我是说，你又不能接触他。”  
“光是叫他Dog我就已经很满足了。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，“相信我，毛毛。我在这方面是大师。”  
“听你说得我觉得很危险。”Castiel却显得担忧起来，“你知道，这类报复来报复去的事情从来不会有好的结局。”  
“如果我们不尽快找到Ramiel，那我们什么结局也不会有。”Crowely不屑地说，“我们一个月后就会变成两摊烂泥。”他将报纸放下，把被子里剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。“手艺不错，顺便。”恶魔夸赞道。  
Castiel摇了摇头，将他自己被子里剩下的那点也一口气喝掉。

“咖啡。”在Castiel将杯子放回桌子上的时候，Crowley说道，并指了指他自己的右边唇角以示意。  
Castiel便伸出舌头舔了舔左唇角。  
“右边，蠢货。”Crowley说。  
Castiel翻了个白眼，舔了舔他的另一边唇角。在这个过程中，Crowley一直盯着他怪笑，而那种笑容的意味Castiel琢磨不透——因为那个笑容过分安静和柔和，没有Crowley常表现出的调侃或者讥讽意味，那种柔和令天使莫名感到心慌，他低下脑袋翻了两页报纸来掩饰自己的尴尬，一时间客厅里安静下来，两个人谁也没有说话，只能听见纸页翻动的孤独寂寞的声音。

 

客厅里的气氛陡然显得怪异而暧昧起来。

 

好在Winchester兄弟就在这个时候打来了电话。Castiel有点松了口气般地划开接听键。Dean的声音从那头传来。  
“嘿，Cass。”Dean说，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”Castiel回答，看了一眼Crowley，“你和Sam呢？”  
“我们打算今天晚上回地堡，Cass。”Sam的声音传来，“看看你的状况。”  
“我非常好，”Castiel说，“等你们回来，我就可以和你们一起去找Ramiel了。”  
这次兄弟俩终于没有再反对Castiel的建议。  
“等我们晚上回来细聊。”Dean说，“对了，Crowley有联系过你吗？”  
Castiel皱起眉，看见Crowley在对自己做口型。“呃，没有？”他照着Crowley的意思说道。  
“听着，”Dean的口气变得郑重起来，“我知道Crowley现在和以前确实不一样，但我总觉得这件事背后有古怪。如果他单独来找你，不管他跟你说什么你都不要太相信，明白吗？”  
Crowley在Castiel对面摊了摊手，做出一脸无可奈何的表情，这让Castiel差点笑出声来。“好的，Dean。”Castiel轻快愉悦地回答。

 

电话被挂断的瞬间，Crowley滔滔不绝起来。  
“那两个小白眼狼，”他说，“我帮了他们多少次？你听见过他们对我说一句谢谢吗？而可怜的我总是被他们坑害的那一个。”  
“你只会在和他们利益相符的时候才帮助他们。”Castiel指出，“你是不折不扣的利己主义者。”  
“但这不能改变我确实帮助了他们很多次这个事实。”Crowley争辩。

 

其实，Castiel清楚自己的话有失偏颇。Crowley并不是完全的利己主义。至少在Ramiel这件事上不是，在Crowley数次救自己的命时也不是——

恶魔总能为他做的事情找到一些借口，表明他的作为纯粹是为了利益，但仔细深究后，Castiel越来越意识到多数时候恶魔只是出于关心。他关心Rowena，关心Sam和Dean，也关心自己。

如果Crowley坦诚他对所有人的关心，Winchester兄弟和Rowena也许会对他好一点。但糟糕的是，Crowley并不坦诚，而其他人也无意去探究恶魔的真心。

在这些想法跑过Castiel的脑子里时，Castiel对自己刚刚顺嘴就说出的话感到后悔起来。他想要纠正，只是还没来得及开口，恶魔就打断了他。

“也许我该走了。”Crowley咕哝着，将报纸叠起来，“如果太想我就给我打电话。”他朝天使挤眼睛，“我也会记得想念你的。”

 

Crowley离开了。Castiel盯着恶魔刚刚用过的咖啡杯，微微偏过脑袋，空气里咖啡的气味仍然没有消散。

天使深深吸了一口气，感觉到香气一直扩散到自己身体的每个细胞。

 

 

 

今天是施行仪式后的第三个晚上，现在是零点十五分，而Crowley仍然没有回来。

这让撒旦非常生气。

Crowley现在不让任何人进入王座大厅，事实上就算有恶魔进来了，也没有人敢理睬Lucifer。这导致Lucifer的生活非常无聊。他的白天只能在漫无边际地胡思乱想中度过。他也试图在笼子里给自己创造世界，但是他在笼子里制作出的世界里没有生命。  
这就使得他所有的创造都变得徒劳无益起来。

 

他过去几年在笼子里的时光其实还没有这么糟糕。至少Michael在。虽然他的哥哥多数时候不怎么理睬他，但知道有一个生物和你处于同样的困境总是让人没那么难受。然而在Darkness被放出，Michael和Adam紧跟着莫名消失之后，一切就仿佛都回到了最初他独自被困在笼子里的时光。

漫长、孤独。

 

Crowley成功将笼子搬到了地面上，但这不能改变Lucifer很孤独的基本事实。他曾经以为既然自己忍受过千年的囚禁，而从他被再次困住到现在不过短短数十天，应该不算什么。只是，在又经历了一段人间的生活后，撒旦的忍受能力似乎降低到了一定程度。

 

——如果他无法逃出去，是否意味着自己将独自在这个牢笼里度过未来的所有时光直到永恒？

 

毕竟这次，连一个预言中的“天启”都没有，他的父亲没有再书写一个事件，告诉他，他有一天会被放出来。他的父亲就这样唐突地离开，将他更加彻底地丢弃。

 

带着这种心境的Lucifer在半夜狂躁地用自己变出来的一根铁棍敲打着栏杆。金属撞击的声音在空旷的大厅里听起来非常刺耳尖厉，因为Crowley没有回来，大厅里的蜡烛都没有被点亮。唯一的光源就是从窗外透进来的月光。撒旦不需要任何光照也能看清东西，但周围包裹着自己阴暗就是让他生气。在黑暗里，负面的矫情情绪迅速滋长蔓延，Lucifer的敲击就变得更快更大声。

——在他坚持不懈地制造了半个小时的噪音后，Crowley回来了。

 

恶魔推开门，大门发出吱吖吖的沙哑声音。Lucifer没有理睬他，继续敲打着笼壁，像是没有注意到他回来。大门又被吱吱呀呀关上，恶魔打了个响指，大厅里的那几盏烛台瞬间全部被点亮——可是撒旦这个时候却又觉得那些光亮刺眼而讨嫌起来。  
Crowley走到笼子前，冲着他跪了下来。

 

“对不起，Master。”恶魔说，“我不是有意的。”

Lucifer像是没有听见Crowley的话。

他继续敲打笼子。

 

他的造物垂着脑袋，看上去累得要命。Lucifer眯起眼睛，意识到恶魔确实并非有意挑战自己的权威。他停了手，铁条在他手中化作黑烟消散。

“你去哪儿了，Doggie？”Lucifer问。

“我遭遇了一个巫师。”Crowley回答，“我花了一段时间摆脱他。”

“你受伤了。”Lucifer敏锐地指出。

“是。”Crowley回答，“不过不是致命的伤。”

 

他依旧低头跪着，平时总是滔滔不绝的嘴里现在连句俏皮话也不肯说——Lucifer就在此时注意到Crowley在轻微地颤抖，他看起来并不好——受伤的恶魔也不愿意服软，这令Lucifer觉得有趣起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，手在下巴上摩擦了两下。

“伤在哪儿？”Lucifer问。

“肩膀。”恶魔回答。

 

夜色就铺在恶魔的肩膀上，胖胖的中年男人目光无神，嘴唇也打起哆嗦来，Lucifer看见那团红色的恶魔的真身就在皮囊里抽搐，如同窒息。

“把上衣脱了。”Lucifer命令道。

 

Crowley跪着将西装和衬衫脱掉，Lucifer扫过恶魔的身体，恶魔的皮囊算不上最有吸引力的那一种，但结合英国佬平时那副惺惺作态的派头和现在跪在这里软弱无能的模样，Lucifer也觉得赏心悦目起来。  
他的目光最终落在Crowley左肩几条细小狭长的伤口上，那里的皮肉翻开，像是被烤焦了。  
当动作牵扯到肩膀的肌肉时，Crowley拉扯了一下嘴角倒吸了一口凉气，他的面色几近苍白，呼吸里像是飘着一层薄冰。这时撒旦才意识到Crowley的伤势在加重，这居然令撒旦一时间有点莫名慌张。  
可能他的心态类似于“今晚难道没有乐子了吗”。

 

“你看起来很疼。”Lucifer说。  
“我以为没事了。”Crowley说，他伸出右手扶着墙壁，声音越发低沉沙哑，“现在越来越疼。”

Lucifer眯起眼睛。“你需要治疗。”他说，“你最好能拿到七月份最后一个星期天清晨的露水和三角犀牛的门牙。”

Crowley显得有点困惑，他注视着Lucifer，似乎不解于撒旦为何如此迅速坦诚地就给出了药方。Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“你死了我就没乐子了，Puppy。”他皱着眉，“别用一种斯德哥尔摩综合征一样的表情看着我。”他扭着肩膀翻了个白眼，“恶心。”

Crowley已经没有多余的力气在意撒旦轻蔑侮辱的口吻了，他捡起衣服披了上去，消失在笼子前面，大概过了十秒钟后回来了。

“把牙磨碎了，和露水一起倒到盆子里，”Lucifer懒洋洋地指挥着。

 

Crowley照做了，他的脸上最后一丝血色也褪去了，全身上下都在颤抖，当他完成这两个步骤把盆子拿到Lucifer面前的时候，已经几乎快站不住脚了。撒旦只是瞟了他一眼，接着顾自念起了咒语。盆子里爆发出一阵红光，碾碎了的粉末似乎融在了露水里，器皿中的液体变成了漂亮的粉红色，在月光下面闪着美妙晶莹的光。

“抹在伤口上。”Lucifer命令道。

 

Crowley将上衣再次脱掉，他跪下来，将液体往那几道伤口上涂抹。Lucifer注视着恶魔的动作，他的面色依旧苍白，紧抿着嘴唇，呼吸短促却又沉重，手一直在抖动。但药物的效果非常好，几乎在他刚给所有的伤口都抹上药膏之后，伤口就开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，疼痛和寒冷也被迅速驱散。这似乎不在Crowley的预料中，他显然还没反应过来，看起来有点迷茫。

“你还好吗，Puppy？”Lucifer讥讽道。  
Crowley眨了眨眼睛，看向撒旦。“我很好，Master。谢谢您的药方。”  
“你应该庆幸我知道这个。”撒旦假笑了一下，“如果你最后无法自愈，你心爱的Castiel会陪着你一同提前翘辫子的。”Lucifer顿了顿，“既然你提到了感谢，是否应该做点什么来报答你的主人呢？”

 

Lucifer注意到几乎自己话音刚落，Crowley就微微颤抖了一下——恶魔害怕了，这令撒旦非常满意。他托着腮，饶有兴致地打量着恶魔。之前因为恶魔晚归而感到的烦闷和气氛一扫而空。但事实上，撒旦的脑子里现在并没有什么惩罚方案。他恼火于自己现在被困在笼子里的现状。这让他对Crowley的控制受到了很大程度的限制。

 

他还记得抚摸他宠物的脑袋时的触感，恶魔的瑟缩与惊惧，急促不稳的呼吸，那些都能让撒旦感到非常愉悦。

Lucifer承认自己喜欢控制，他得说，自己确实看不起恶魔，但享用他们的膜拜和惊惧并不让他讨厌。Crowley从最初就是他的造物里最不听话的那个，他从一开始就试图阻挠自己的计划，甚至想要联合Winchester们杀掉自己。而尽管Crowley并不是最厉害的家伙，他却是最狡猾的。以至于多少好人坏人都死去，他却活到了现在，并且重掌了地狱。

 

可惜，他被他对Castiel可笑的“爱”毁了。

 

“把衣服换了，戴好项圈然后到边上来趴着。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，他脑子里有了一个想法，而他猜这个想法会让Crowley感到抗拒。

 

Crowley移动到柜子边，将衣服换好，然后开始给他自己戴上项圈和镣铐。他已经连续做了两个晚上了，这让他今天的动作非常熟练。他正准备回到笼子边上的时候，Lucifer开了口。  
“把鞭子叼过来。”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，这个命令让他略微有点困惑。毕竟Lucifer没法动手抽打他。他将鞭子从柜子里拿出来，然后用牙齿咬住它，慢慢爬回笼子边上，肩膀上的伤口已经完全愈合，铁链子撞击的声音和地面冰凉粗糙的感觉却再次让他感到身体不适。他再次跪在笼子前面，仰头看着撒旦。撒旦眼睛里的红光闪了闪。

 

“多听话的puppy。”撒旦叹息道，“你的嘴巴里叼着东西的样子真是可爱极了。”  
Crowley觉得腮帮子有点发酸，感觉到自己的口水都快要流下来了。鞭子并不轻，一端长长地拖在地上，他得用点力气才能牢牢叼住不让它掉下来。

 

“我知道你有非常棒的舌头和嘴。”Lucifer说，“也许你可以展示给我看，就把它当成你主人的“鞭子”。”

 

Lucifer的眼睛危险地眯了一下，表情里充满挑逗的味道。Crowley立刻察觉到这次Lucifer的命令具有比以往更多的性暗示意味，这让恶魔涨红了脸。他迟疑了几秒钟，然后在撒旦的注视下将鞭子握在了手上，鞭柄的部分对着自己。

“我喜欢你现在的样子。”Lucifer满意地说，“我猜你可以开始了。”

 

Crowley张嘴含住了鞭柄，鞭柄的部分是黑色的金属，表面雕了防滑的花纹。他将鞭柄往口腔深处塞，很快就感觉到了喉咙处的抵触和干呕感。他把鞭柄抽出来一部分，一边转动着脑袋一边用口腔挤压包裹着柱体。口水顺着口角流下，Crowley觉得自己的脸更红了，全身都在发热，而他并不清楚这是不是因为过于羞耻。

在他将鞭柄已经舔得水光淋漓后，他开始用鞭柄操他自己的嘴。他的脑袋前后移动，手上的动作配合着脑袋，每一下都将柱体顶到口腔最里面去，舌头在口腔和金属的挤压间滑动，摩擦着柱身上的花纹。在这个动作重复了几分钟后，他将整个鞭柄吐了出来，转而从侧面用嘴唇含住柱身山下滑动。

 

即便是从不缺乏性经验的Lucifer也不得不承认，Crowley的技巧非常高超。  
恶魔的舌头灵巧地在鞭柄上移动，而两瓣嘴唇紧紧包裹着柱身，在烛光下面闪着水润红艳的光泽，他的脸通红，目光以一种空洞的方式盯着地面，撒旦几乎都能感受到欲望在自己体内的升腾，他察觉到自己幻化出来的虚体感到了真真切切的性奋，而自己的本体也开始飘飘欲仙地仿佛要扩散开来。

他并不认为自己是对Crowley有兴趣——那不过是个不管是皮囊还是本人都并不吸引人的恶魔而已，他的性奋纯粹来自于Crowley出色的表演。

Lucifer开始意识到自己确实养了一条非常好的Puppy。

 

“你应该发出一点声音。”  
Lucifer假装好心似的建议道，“只有我一个人觉得这个大厅里太闷了吗？”

 

Crowley的动作僵硬了一下，当他重新将鞭柄插进他自己的口腔里时，他的嘴巴里开始发出粘哒哒的口水声——恶魔看上去就像在舔一根非常好吃的棒棒糖。口水声和铁链间撞击的声音在大厅里交错回响，羞耻和隐靡暧昧的气氛沾染了整个空间。而Lucifer显然觉得很受用，他靠在笼壁上，双手交叉枕在脑袋后面欣赏着恶魔的演出。

“我猜你没有机会给Castiel做这个。”Lucifer说，“或者说，你没有机会让Castiel给你做这个。”

Crowley现在在用舌尖舔鞭柄的一端，舌头绕着柱头打着转，呼吸沉闷急促，脸到脖子整个涨红了。口水顺着金属低落，掉在了他的裤子上，Lucifer轻笑出来。Crowley试图让自己忘掉Lucifer的存在，只是将目光放空，盯着眼前的地面，但撒旦下了另一道命令。

“看着我，puppy。”撒旦说。

Crowley抬起头，带起锁链叮叮咣咣响起来，Lucifer的脸上写满了逗弄的味道，他嘴角微微上扬，右手托着腮，左手的食指轻轻摩擦着他自己的嘴唇。他朝Crowley挤了挤右眼，示意恶魔继续动作。

一边注视着Lucifer一边舔他的“鞭子”让Crowley的羞辱感受上升了一个等级。在皮囊的包裹下，Lucifer的真身用一种兴奋而极具威慑力的方式扩散直立着——

恶魔觉得自己近乎窒息。他害怕Lucifer的目光，害怕看见Lucifer的真身。但他不得不这么做。他戴着屈辱的项圈，恶魔能力被束缚，卑微得像条狗，用淫荡的方式讨好着他的“主人”。

 

而Lucifer目前的感受和Crowley完全相反。

恶魔的耳朵根都发红，那团红色的烟雾在皮囊下面颤抖瑟缩——这让Lucifer觉得恶魔可爱起来。于是，在Lucifer自己还没反应过来的时候，他就伸出了手，触摸了栏杆。Lucifer向恶魔抬了抬眉毛，Crowley立刻理解了撒旦的意思。他松开鞭子，往前跪了点，脑袋凑到栏杆前面，配合着Lucifer手指的动作舔起了栏杆。——Crowley的嘴巴已经非常累了，但他不得不按照Lucifer的标准继续工作。他注视他Master的脸，舌头在栏杆上滑动，不停从喉咙和口齿间发出啧啧的水声。

 

让Crowley感到疑惑的是，在某一个瞬间，他察觉到Lucifer的手指抽动了一下，他意识到Lucifer想要触碰自己，但撒旦克制住了这个冲动。Crowley没有让自己的脸上流露出过多的情绪，但他在那一刻读到了Lucifer自己脸上的惊惧和困惑。

他脑子里在那个时候一下子跑过了很多东西。撒旦百无聊赖敲击着笼子的样子，在听见自己提及长矛和Michael时的愤怒，以及撒旦教自己治疗伤口时微显急切而不自知的样子。

Lucifer在害怕着什么。Crowley的脑子里迅速得出一个结论。

 

而Lucifer已经从栏杆上收回了手。他显得闷闷不乐并且恼羞成怒。

“够了。”他面色阴沉地命令道，“乖乖趴在你的狗窝里，别让我听到一点声音。”

 

TBC


	4. 流言

4\. 流言

 

Crowley第一次感到疼痛的时候，他正趴在Lucifer的笼子边上，听Lucifer用两根金属管子叮叮咣咣地敲打栏杆。那种声音震得恶魔耳膜发痛，但Lucifer毫无停止的意思——其实这一整晚，Lucifer都没怎么和Crowley说话。撒旦似乎忘记了他养了条宠物，只是一直在捣鼓他自己的东西——他唱了一个小时的歌，弹了一个小时的竖琴，甚至变了一个画板出来画画。  
“不要动，Puppy，你是主人的模特。”  
Crowley就老实趴着，感觉到Lucifer带着学术性的目光在自己身上来回移动，耳边全是铅笔尖在画纸上来回摩擦的沙沙声，这种安静美妙的声音让Crowley体会到了片刻的安宁，然而Lucifer很快就失去了耐心，他将画板和笔都丢在一边，接着就开始用金属管子毫无章法地敲打栏杆。

 

Crowley在突然间感受到的剧痛从左腹蔓延，而在一开始他并没有意识到自己为什么会感觉疼痛，只是天真地以为也许是跪着的时候摩擦到什么地方了。  
这是他最初的想法，但等到那股疼痛越发强烈并且古怪的时候，Crowley就意识到了事情并非那么简单。他颤抖起来，紧紧抿住嘴唇，手脚蜷缩，脑子里仿佛有根神经就在断裂的边缘。但显然他的这种状况无法持续下去。Lucifer很快就注意到了他的宠物不对劲。

 

“我以为我叫你不要动。”Lucifer厉声说，“可你现在抖得像个筛子。”  
“对不起，Master。”

Crowley回答，听见自己的声音也在抖动，Lucifer眯起眼睛，扔掉了金属管，他将脑袋靠过来，更近地盯着恶魔。

 

“怎么了？”撒旦问，声音放缓了一些。

“我不知道。”Crowley回答，捂在腹部的双手纂成了拳头，“只是……肚子疼。”

 

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛。

“过去一个星期了。”撒旦说，“你寻找Ramiel的工作有什么进展吗？”  
Crowley喘着粗气。  
“没有。”他简洁地说，几乎话音刚落，他就感觉到腹部的疼痛骤然消失。

 

Lucifer托着下巴注视着Crowley。他趴在一堆衣服上，手脚都被链子束缚着，连接在他的项圈上，他垂着头，身体紧缩成一团，说话的声音沙哑低沉。

“抬头。”Lucifer命令道。

 

Crowley仰起脑袋看着Lucifer。撒旦的表情带着显而易见的探究意味。

“如果你不能尽快找到Ramiel，”Lucifer说，“这之后的二十多天里，这种疼痛会慢慢加重，并且持续的时间越来越长。”

 

Crowley这才意识到刚才持续的短短几分钟的疼痛来自于对长矛造成的伤痛分担。他立刻明白了为什么之间Castiel看上去那么难受——这种疼痛并不像纯粹的物理上的痛苦，更像是什么人拿着一把斧子在你的灵魂——或者说真身上凿凿画画。

 

“把上衣掀起来。”Lucifer说。

 

Crowley直起上半身，将T恤下摆撩起来。他看见自己的左腹有了一块指甲盖大小的黑色斑点，从那块斑点开始延伸出了藤蔓般的墨迹。

“我猜你亲爱的Castiel刚才应该也感受到了疼痛。”Lucifer盯着那块斑点幸灾乐祸似的说，“后悔了吗，Crowley？”  
Crowley还没有来得及回答，就听见了电话的声音。他的手机在他身体下面的衣服堆里震动着，恶魔抬头看向撒旦，Lucifer耸了耸肩膀。

“你可以接。”Lucifer撇了撇嘴。

 

Crowley从口袋里摸出手机来，铁链子叮里咣啷响成一团。屏幕上显示着“Feathers”。

恶魔迟疑了两秒钟，调整了一下情绪，甚至成功将他脸上的表情都变成了平时那个笑嘻嘻的样子，才按下了接听键。

 

“怎么了，毛毛。”Crowley试图不让自己的声音里流露出过多的情绪，“现在是夜里三点三十二分，你是在床上打飞机的时候想起我的吗？”  
“不，不，”Castiel的声音传来，他像是被噎住了，口吻里有点脸红脖子粗的味道，“我是说，我不在打飞……不，我是说，你身体还好吗？”  
Crowley意识到，就像Lucifer所说的那样，Castiel确实也在刚才感觉到了疼痛。“肚子疼了两分钟。”Crowley诚实地说，“以及我漂亮的白肚皮上多了块黑疤，如果你是想知道这个。”

 

天使在那一边沉默了。Crowley听见Castiel的呼吸非常紊乱，天使像是很不好受，隔着电话Crowley仿佛都能感受到那些沉重的气息就喷在自己的脸颊上——这让恶魔突然间很想去见见Castiel。  
那张面孔上是不是会有那么点抱歉和担忧的意味呢？

 

“对不起。”Castiel说，他的声音压得很低，“是我让你也承担了这些。”

 

“得了，”Crowley回答，“你知道‘对不起’没什么用，所以你最好继续努力去找Ramiel好让我不用给你陪葬。”

“我知道，”Castiel说，“我现在和Sam和Dean在一起，他们已经睡着了。我在做一些调查。”他沉默了片刻，“你在哪儿？”

“我在哪儿？”Crowley眯起眼睛，“这是个有趣的问题，Cass。我在我的宫殿里，但你什么时候关心起我在哪儿了？”

“……我确实关心你，Crowley。”Castiel却说，突如其来的坦诚让Crowley措手不及，“就像你关心我一样。”

 

本来一直懒懒靠坐着的Lucifer在笼子里张嘴大笑起来，撒旦没有让他的笑发出声音，只是脸上露出了一种滑稽而夸张的表情，他看上去像是想要在笼子里打滚。Crowley看了一眼Lucifer，脑子里一片混乱，不知道自己现在该去回答Castiel的话还是该将注意力集中在撒旦身上。  
“感谢你的关心，毛毛。”Crowley过了一会儿才开口，“这真是……”他憋了半天，平日口若悬河的嘴巴里才吐出一个词，“太阳打西边出来。”

“不，不。”Castiel再次否认，“我不知道怎么告诉你，”他停顿了片刻，“……我是认真的，Crowley。我感激你为我做的，我为此感到抱歉，并且我也关心你……我觉得我需要让你知道这些。”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，虽然他正趴在冰凉的地面上，身体下面就垫着薄薄的衬衫和西装，但突然间整颗心都暖意融融，脑子里却也同时更加混乱。撒旦看上去已经笑得快要抽晕过去了，这让Crowley脸色通红并且尴尬万分。

“我现在有事，”他慌慌张张地说，“把你的地址发过来，我明天早上去你们那儿。”

他没有等Castiel的回答就挂断了电话。几乎在同一时刻，撒旦笑出了声音，Lucifer捂着肚子，张大嘴疯狂笑着，笑声在空荡荡的大殿里回响，拖着尾巴的回声让Crowley毛骨悚然。他僵硬地跪在那儿等待Lucifer结束他的嘲弄，而过了好久，Lucifer才彻底停止狂笑，他假装用手指去抹眼睛，尽管他并没有真的笑出什么眼泪来。  
“我猜你心里乐开了花。”Lucifer说，“小天使说他关心你。天哪，你们在演青春恋爱肥皂剧吗？你刚才眼睛都红了，Castiel说两句好听的话你就要哭了吗，Crowley？”

 

就在这个时候，Crowley的手机又响了一下。Castiel发了短信过来，上面写着一个Motel的地址，地方离Crowley的宫殿并不远。Crowley下意识地将手机屏幕关掉，抬起头来继续看着撒旦。Lucifer正摸着下巴饶有兴致地打量着Crowley。

“你为什么不告诉Castiel你爱他呢？”Lucifer似有不解地问，“恶魔向来都是尽情掠夺。”  
Crowley并不知道自己是否该回答实话，他猜测Lucifer并非真的不知道答案。魔鬼只是在揭他的伤疤。

“您想听真话吗，Master？”

Crowley问。Lucifer将食指放在嘴唇上，做出可怜兮兮的好奇样子点着头。

“因为注定没有结果。”Crowley回答。

“可是现在看起来，”Lucifer拖长了声音，“Castiel似乎不属于那一类‘种族歧视’的天使。也许你应该向他告白，说不定你们两个就可以在死前享受享受最后的快乐时光。”

 

Crowley注视着Lucifer。“我不能承受失败的代价。”

Lucifer咬了咬下嘴唇，表情玩味起来。“你完全可以用其他方式。”Lucifer说，“虽然Castiel是个天使，但如果你想要囚禁他，玩弄他，你知道你会成功。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛，意识到Lucifer在向他提出一个非常下流猥琐的建议。“你是指我可以强奸他。”  
Lucifer撇了撇嘴，做出一脸无辜的表情。“我还以为恶魔喜欢强奸，并且他们从不把强奸当一回事。”  
“你说的是对的。”Crowley说。他的脑海里出现了很多淫靡的场景，他并非没有考虑过这种计划，但是这类的计划向来只是Crowley的一个幻想，一个意淫。他从没想过要去付诸实践，“我不知道为什么，”Crowley回答，“但我不想‘强奸’他。”

 

恶魔并不清楚自己为什么要这么老实地和撒旦吐露真心并聊起自己的情感问题。但也许正是因为他从没有和别人聊过Castiel的事情，如果有一个人可以听你倾吐，不管那个人是不是撒旦都变得无关紧要起来。

尤其是在Crowley发现了撒旦隐秘的恐惧之后。

 

某种意义上，这让他对撒旦的惧怕减弱了很多。事实上，他意识到自己在和Lucifer的契约中具有相当程度的主导权。首先，撒旦不能要求自己将他放出来，这导致Lucifer对自己的控制受到了很大程度的限制。  
而魔鬼自己最大的恐惧已经被暴露：他害怕被遗弃。

Crowley拥有一些筹码。

“你会强奸你喜欢的人吗？”Crowley反问。

“好问题。”Lucifer摸了摸下巴，陷入了深深的思索，“首先，我没有喜欢的人，其次……”他的嘴角浮现出一抹非常阴险的笑容，“比起强奸，我会把他或者她骗上床。我总是能做到。”

“这一点我见识过。”

Crowley的话冲口而出，紧接着他就意识到自己说错话了，因为Lucifer正在用一种非常危险的表情看着他，“你见识过什么？”

“……我是指您骗术的高超，Master。”Crowley回答。

Lucifer注视着Crowley，恶魔已经又一次垂下了脑袋，铁链子被带着响了两声。他想起刚才Crowley在和Castiel打电话时展现出的高超演技和惺惺作态来，对比下此刻显得恭敬顺从的中年男人的皮囊竟透露出一种诡异的可爱感。被束缚着四肢的趴在地上如同小狗一样可爱的恶魔，他的造物，所谓的“地狱之王”……

 

Lucifer决定换一种玩法。他在脑子里构思着一些图景，为自己的想法洋洋自得。他并非忘记了那个自己差点就失态了的触碰，但现在回忆起来并不算什么，只要技术高超，性欲总能被唤起。既然“地狱之王”的夜晚属于自己，为什么不充分利用呢？

“明晚回来前我需要你去买点东西。”Lucifer漫不经心地说，眼睛盯着他自己的指甲，“不管是强奸还是诱骗，我猜都不适用在Doggie身上。”他轻蔑地说，“也许是时候让主人和宠物间的关系更亲密了，你觉得的呢？”

 

烛光晃了两晃。Crowley很快反应过来Lucifer话里的真正含义。Crowley并非没有考虑过Lucifer会将那些本来就带着色情意味的调教推进一步，故而也没有感到过分愤怒。

“我听从您的吩咐，Master。”恶魔回答。

 

 

最后，Crowley并没有在清早就去Motel。  
有恶魔来向他报告一些可疑的踪迹，他亲自去查探了一番，但结果他失望地发现在那群超自然生物的聚会里什么都有，就是没有恶魔。他在下午一点多给Castiel发了短信，问他是不是还在Motel，但他到晚上八点多才等来了回信。

 

Crowley出现在Motel的房间，Castiel正坐在桌子前托着腮发呆，面前摆着个笔记本电脑。看见Crowley出现，天使便将目光转向了他。

“晚上好，love，”Crowley冲他露出一个甜腻的假笑，“在回味昨晚你梦里的我吗？”  
Castiel花了两秒钟才反应过来Crowley的意思，他皱起眉，脸色微微泛红。“我没有睡觉，”他说，“所以也没有做梦……不管是什么梦。”  
Crowley耸耸肩。“遗憾。”Crowley四下张望了一下，房间里非常安静，似乎只有Castiel一个人，“Moose和Squirrel呢？”  
“他们去酒吧了，做一些调查。”Castiel耸了耸肩。

Crowley眯起眼睛，他发现身后的电视柜上摆着几罐啤酒，顺手拿起一瓶拉开了罐子。“为什么你没去？”

“——我留下来查资料。”Castiel说，目光躲闪地别过头去，手在键盘上毫无章法地乱敲了两下。

Crowley没有忍住，还是戳穿了Castiel蹩脚的谎言。  
“屁话。”地狱之王得意洋洋地说，“你想单独见我。”

Castiel涨红了脸，半天憋出一句话来，却没有回答Crowley的话。“你的身体怎么样？”天使问道，“难受得厉害吗？”  
“并没有太糟。”Crowley撇撇嘴，喝了一口啤酒，“很小的一块疤，就昨天半夜大概疼了两分钟。”  
“不要告诉Sam和Dean。”Castiel看着他认真地说，“我暂时不想让他们担心。”  
“当然，当然。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“伟大的Winchester一家和天使Castiel都有‘我为对方着想所以我不能告诉对方事实’的高尚品质。”  
Castiel眯起眼睛。  
“你有什么事情要告诉我吗，Crowley？”Castiel问。  
“别傻了，”Crowley斜睨了他一眼，“我可没有你们的那些好习惯。”  
Castiel认真看着Crowley，似乎想从他的脸上看出什么漏洞来。  
“你昨晚听起来很着急。”Castiel说。

“有两个恶魔捅了乱子。”Crowley面不改色地信口雌黄，“地狱之王，你知道的，事务繁忙。”  
“我听见了铁链子的声音。”Castiel说，“你在干什么？”  
Crowley眨了眨眼睛。  
“折磨人？”他撇撇嘴，“我不知道，你在干嘛，Castiel？你觉得我在密谋什么吗？”  
“不。”Castiel皱着眉头，“我只是……觉得不对劲。但我不是觉得你在搞鬼。”  
Crowley冷哼了一声。“得了，毛毛。”他说，“让我们多给彼此一点信任，毕竟我们现在可是一根绳上的蚂蚱。”  
“Lucifer还好吗？”Castiel却换了个话题，“他有没有惹什么乱子？”  
“他在笼子里，Dear。”Crowley瞪着Castiel，“恶魔们都不被允许去单独见他，他惹不了乱子。”他将只喝了一口的啤酒放下来，走到桌子边坐到天使边上的椅子上，却将脑袋凑过去几乎贴着Castiel的脸，“你扭扭捏捏地暗示我来看你，是不是想我了？”

Crowley将脑袋收回去，满意地看见Castiel脸红的程度上升了一个等级。  
“我只是……担心你的身体状况。”Castiel义正言辞，“别自作多情。”  
Crowley摊了摊手，靠到椅子上，手插在衣兜里看着Castiel。“不管怎样，你们这边进行得怎么样？”  
Castiel摇了摇头，表情凝重起来。“没有线索。”他紧紧皱着眉，“……太难了。”他悲伤地说，停顿了一下，“如果，如果我们找不到长矛……”他看向恶魔，“你后悔吗，Crowley？”

Castiel的表情非常动人——天使陷入了某种痛苦的歉疚里，他脸上的肌肉在用很微妙的频率抽搐，在Motel昏暗的灯光下叫人心碎。这几乎令Crowley觉得如果自己的死去能换来Castiel这样的真情也值得了。  
Crowley想起夜里撒旦问他的同样的问题来。  
“后悔了吗，Crowley？”  
事实是，Crowley不知道自己有没有后悔。他想活着，他想享受这个世界，而他现在该死的要为自己从不曾得到过的一个东西奔赴黄泉。他心烦意乱痛恨起自己当初的心软，但这种痛恨又在自己的目光接触到Castiel的面孔，接触到天使晶莹透亮却饱含悲伤的蓝眼睛时化作青烟飘散。

 

“后悔没有用，亲爱的。”恶魔叹了口气，“事情已经到了现在这个地步，我们只能尽量避免最坏的后果。”

 

房间里沉默了下来。而此刻的天使和恶魔脑子里其实在想着差不多的东西，尽管才过去一个星期，但他们都越发感到能找到Ramiel的希望渺茫了，Crowley甚至想过办法，去找上帝，或者是Michael本人，但这些努力都徒劳无益。

打破沉默的并不是谁开口说话，而是两个人几乎同时感受到的剧痛。

 

Castiel弯着腰捂住了肚子，大声地喘着粗气，鼻翼急速抽动着，嘴唇几乎在一瞬间就变得惨白，Crowley的状况并不比Castiel好，他的两只手紧紧握成了拳头，背部躬起来，但他成功阻止了自己发出过大的声音——他认为，也许自己的耐痛能力比天使会好一些。  
毕竟所有的恶魔都是在疼痛中诞生的。

 

Castiel在疼痛中抬起头看向恶魔，Crowley的身体在抽搐，脸涨得通红，眼睛瞪着面前的桌面，牙根紧紧咬在一起，但他非常安静。

这次疼痛持续的时间非常短，没一会儿就停止了。

Castiel慢慢直起身，身体似乎因为那一分钟的疼痛就已经变得软绵而飘忽起来，恶魔扭过头来看他，他的嘴唇也异常苍白毫无血色。  
“Lucifer说这种疼痛会慢慢加重，持续时间也会变长。”恶魔开口，他的声音里像是带着化不开的痰，沉闷低哑。

 

Castiel能分辨Crowley声音里的还未完全消散的痛苦，于是更加巨大的歉疚感将他席卷，他抓着Crowley的手开口发问。  
“能解除吗？”他急切地问，“能解除这个链接吗？”  
Crowley瞪着他。“不，”他尖声说，“我们讨论过这个问题了，Castiel。”

“你不了解。”天使说，“现在的疼痛只是……最低级的，我经历过一遍，我知道最后到底会有多痛苦。会痛到连尖叫的力气也失去，整个人都变得意识模糊，像是浸泡在熔岩里。而我没有权力让别人替我分担这种痛苦。”  
“你也没有权力剥夺别人拥有这种痛苦。”Crowley撇嘴，“不要忘了，宝贝儿，我以前每个周五晚上都会把自己丢进圣水锅里煮一遍的。”

Castiel松开手，不解地问，“真的？”  
Crowley翻了个白眼：“当然是假的，蠢货。”他顿了顿，“我只是想说，反正已经没办法了，所以你还是丢掉你那些该死的对不起，好好找Ramiel和那个该死的长矛，并且尽情享受你现在的生命。”他朝天使挤了挤眼睛，“比如说去找个姑娘好好逍遥。”  
“我不想找姑娘。”Castiel闷声闷气地说，现在那阵后劲似乎都过去了，俩人面色都好看了很多。  
“Well，”Crowley扬了扬眉毛，“我没有歧视同性恋的意思，你当然也可以去找小伙子。”  
Castiel摇了摇头已经懒得去解释了。“所以你去找姑娘或者小伙子了吗？”他反问。  
“我想。”Crowley耸肩，“也许再过两天，等我绝望的时候，说不定我就会去群交party了。”  
Castiel皱起眉，看起来有点不适应。“听起来……”他思考着，仔细选择着用词，“你口味很重。”  
“我是恶魔，毛毛。”Crowley假惺惺地说，“群交是恶魔的美德。”  
“所以你经常群交？”Castiel问。  
“不。”Crowley斩钉截铁地否认，“我是说，我参加过群交，但……可能是对象不合胃口。”他看着Castiel，眼睛眯起来，“你看起来不是很喜欢这个话题。”  
“不，我只是……”Castiel语塞，试图找一个合适的回答，“我不习惯。”  
“不是什么大事，毛毛。”Crowley说，“所有人都有欲望，而他们需要抒发。我听说过你的事迹，Castiel和野死神的故事。”Crowley脸上的表情八卦起来，“我猜是个很香艳的夜晚。”  
Castiel偏过头去，脸色微微发红。“我被April欺骗了。”  
“但不妨碍那是个很爽的夜晚，我猜。”Crowley说，“你下次应该试试小伙子，毕竟要在死之前要把所有可能性都尝试一遍。”  
Castiel没好气地瞪了他一眼。“如果我要死了，我不会把我所有剩下的时间都花在床上。”   
“只是个人生小建议。”Crowley拍了拍天使的肩膀，站了起来，又将脑袋凑到他脸边上，“虽然我的生命没有你长，但我拥有的经验比你丰富很多，Cass——各个方面的经验。如果你哪天真的想体验体验和男人上床又没有合适的对象，”Crowley露出一个假笑，声音压得更加低沉，“可以考虑考虑我。”

 

恶魔直起身体，下一秒就要离开，却被Castiel拉住了衣袖。  
“你要去哪儿？”天使问。

Crowley的目光移动到天使抓着自己袖子的手上，Castiel连忙尴尬地松开手。  
“只是问问。”他假笑。

“我还有三个地方要去。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“盘问几个人。”他扫了一眼床头柜上的钟，现在还不到九点钟。  
Castiel朝恶魔点了点头。“……谢谢。”他真诚地说。

恶魔撇撇嘴，消失在房间中央。Castiel的手下意识地捂住了自己的左腹，刚刚剧痛的源头现在已经毫无痕迹可循，仿佛那阵疼痛只是自己的臆想。  
恶魔的呼吸和低沉的声音似乎还在耳边停留徘徊。  
Castiel突然间觉得有点热。

 

他站起来，写了张字条留给Winchester兄弟，然后出了宾馆门，开走了他自己那辆破破烂烂的小轿车。十分钟，他在一家麦当劳前面和Rowena碰头。女巫钻进后座，朝天使露出一个大大的微笑。

“我帮你打听了一下，”Rowena说，“Crowley现在大概每天晚上十一点左右会回去，晚上十二点一直到凌晨，他禁止任何人靠近那个关着Lucifer的大厅。”  
“我们大概还有一个小时能赶到宫殿。”Castiel一边开着车一边说，“希望不会被发现。”

 

他们到达宫殿的时候，Rowena先下车去和守门的一个恶魔沟通了一下，然后天使和女巫就被轻易放了进去。Castiel瞪着女巫，Rowena朝他翻了个白眼。  
“干嘛？”她没好气地说，“我只不过收买了几个人而已。”  
“你和Crowley真的太像了，Rowena。”Castiel皱起眉，压低了声音说道，他们两个躲到了两根柱子后面，有两个恶魔正在前面的走廊上交谈。

 

“我实在搞不懂他在想什么。”其中一个说道，“既然抓到了Lucifer，为什么不老老实实地把他关在地狱。我开始还以为他想报复Lucifer，但现在看来Crowley完全没有那个意思。”  
“这太让人不安了，老兄。”另一个赞同道，“我今天白天去大厅里换蜡烛，Lucifer一直在说些特别可怕的话……”恶魔打了个寒颤，“你想想看，如果Lucifer最后成功逃脱了，我们这些没有帮助他的家伙会被怎么办……”  
“你听说那个流言了吗？”第一个恶魔说，“有人说Lucifer其实没有被真正困住，而Crowley是Lucifer统治地狱的傀儡。”  
“虽然我觉得这个听起来有点扯，但Crowley最近一门心思全铺在找地狱王子上，他简直被那个天使迷了心窍……你想想看，不管是地狱王子还是Lucifer我们可都惹不起……”

两个恶魔交谈着慢慢走远，声音越来越小逐渐消失。天使和女巫悄悄潜行，在撞见两个守卫的时候，女巫成功洒了一把药粉让他们陷入了沉睡。

 

大厅厚重的金属门上挂着一把精致的铜锁，不过不碍事。

 

天使触碰了一下门锁，随着咣当的声音，门锁散开。Castiel慢慢推开门，门发出吱吖吖的骇人声音。  
他和Rowena走进大厅。

 

王座大殿里黑漆漆的一片，并且空无一人，只有从窗外透进来的夜色铺在地上。天使和女巫对视了一眼，俩人站在笼子前，但是笼子里没有任何人。

“Lucifer？”

Castiel迟疑地呼唤了一声。

 

笼子里闪现出一阵耀眼的白光，俩人都别过头去闭上眼睛，光芒黯淡下去的时候，他们便看见了撒旦。Lucifer站在笼子里，一只手臂撑在栏杆上，另一只手松松地叉在腰间。

“哇哦，我亲爱的小弟弟。”Lucifer扭了扭脖子，红眼睛兴奋地闪了两下，“还有我过去的疯狂粉丝。”他将脑袋靠在他自己的手臂上，目光紧紧盯着Castiel的脸，嘴角浮现出若有若无的微笑，“我能为你们做些什么？”

 

TBC


	5. 米迦勒的长矛

5\. 米迦勒的长矛  
5.1 谎言

Castiel和Rowena对视了一眼。

“你知道怎么解除我和Crowley的链接吗？”Castiel往前走了一步，离Lucifer更近了些。大天使依旧前倾着身体懒懒散散地看着他的兄弟，似乎根本不关心Castiel在说些什么。

“我也许知道。”Lucifer说，拖长了声音，“重点是你为什么想知道？”

“告诉我。”Castiel斩钉截铁地说，“告诉我要怎么做。”

Lucifer眯起眼睛，他站直身体，一只手环抱在胸前，另一只手摸了摸下巴。“你看，”他说，“就算我知道，我为什么要告诉你呢？”

“拜托。”Castiel请求道——尽管向Lucifer请求让他觉得非常羞愧，“我需要知道。”

“我看不出来你为什么会关心那个恶魔。”Lucifer故作不解，“我是说，”他撇撇嘴，“你还记得他是个恶魔吧？”  
“Crowley……不同。”Castiel点了点头，“他有人性。”  
“你要知道，就算能解除你们的链接，”Lucifer做出一脸同情的样子，“你会立刻死去，而他已经为你分担的那部分伤痛会伴随他一生。”  
“你是指，解除链接也不能消除Crowley已经有的伤口。”Castiel皱起眉。

“如果确实可以解除链接的话。”Lucifer耸肩。

“没有什么链接不能解除。”Rowena终于开了口。

“世界上最聪明的女巫。”Lucifer的目光转向Rowena，冷哼了一声，“既然如此，你可以直接帮你的天使朋友去做这件事。”  
“至少要知道原始材料和咒语。”Rowena冷静地说，“就算这样，随意尝试也是很危险的。”

“这个你们可以去问Crowley。相信他那狡猾的小脑袋瓜子里还装着这些东西。”Lucifer漫不经心地说。

“如果你知道怎么解除的话，我们就不需要这些步骤了。”Castiel打断了他们的对话，急切地问道，“你到底知不知道？”  
Lucifer假笑了一下：“所以问题又回来了。就算我知道的话，我为什么要告诉你们呢？”

“你想要什么？”Castiel直截了当地问。

“放我出去。”Lucifer脸上的笑容扩大了。

“不可能。”Castiel迅速回答，“这个永远不可能发生。”

“你真是要让我心都碎了。”Lucifer做出可怜兮兮的表情来，“你就是这么对待你的兄弟的吗？”

“我将你放出来过一次，”Castiel注视着撒旦似笑非笑的脸，声音非常坚定，“我不会再犯同样的错误。”  
“那我猜从我这儿你就什么都得不到了。”撒旦摊了摊手，“就目前来看，你给不了我其他东西。”  
“可是你给了Crowley那个链接的咒语，你帮助了他，”Castiel的眉头皱得更厉害了，显得非常困惑，“为什么你不愿意帮助我？”  
“给Crowley那个咒语，是让他送死。而告诉你怎么解除链接，是救他的命。”Lucifer笑起来，“我当然不想告诉你怎么解除链接。”

 

Castiel的目光紧紧钉在撒旦的脸上，片刻后，他得到了结论。  
“你从他那儿得到了什么？”Castiel的口气强硬起来，“你的交换条件是什么？”

也许是因为惊讶，Lucifer在瞬间瞪了瞪眼，紧接着又恢复了平静懒散的神色。他开口，声音拖得更长了，却透出兴致勃勃的意味。“为什么你会觉得我从他那儿得到了什么？”

“因为你是Lucifer。”Castiel回答，他的眼睛在暗沉沉的大厅里闪闪发亮，“我知道你肯定提了条件。”

 

Lucifer的嘴角扬起来，他脸上如同看戏一般的笑意更加浓厚了。

“我不能告诉你任何事情，Castiel。”他说，“我只是，”他耸了耸肩，“你知道，不能。”他顿了顿，“不过我能告诉你，Crowley对你非常好。”他的声音拐了几个调，“非常非常好。”

“不能”这个词被Lucifer咬得非常重，他死死盯着Castiel的脸。Castiel眯起眼，努力在Lucifer的表情里寻找着提示，试图在脑中拼凑这那些零碎的线索，并最终得出了一个结论。女巫观察着他们两个的反应，轻易得到了和Castiel相同的答案。

“你不会告诉Crowley我们今天来了的吧？”Castiel问。

Lucifer微笑。“也许。”他说，扭了扭脖子，

天使和女巫毫不留恋地转身往门口走。Lucifer在笼子里冲他们大声喊着话。  
“你还会来看我的吧，小弟弟？”他说，“我实在是太无聊了。”

Castiel当然没有理睬他。Lucifer在他身后吹起了口哨。俩人走出大厅，并将门关好把锁恢复原样，然后花了一小会儿偷偷摸摸溜出宫殿。天使和女巫同时钻上车，Castiel没有立刻发动车子，而是心事重重地坐在前座上，半天才开口说话。  
“谢谢你今天一收到我的信息就赶了过来。”他说，“咒语仪式什么的我实在不拿手，我一个人也没法偷偷溜进去。”  
“你知道，选择信任我而不是你的Winchester朋友真的是一件很新鲜的事情。”Rowena撇了撇嘴。  
“我能理解Crowley为什么要将Lucifer留在地面上，”Castiel说，脑子里闪回着那些Lucifer占据自己的皮囊时对Crowley做的事情，“但Sam和Dean肯定会觉得这过于危险。况且他们本来就觉得Crowley在偷偷谋划着什么，加上如果他们知道这个‘链接身体’的办法是Lucifer提供的……”  
他摇了摇头，显得心烦意乱，回过头来看向坐在后座的Rowena。

 

“你认为Lucifer知道解除链接的方法吗？”他问。

“他不知道。”Rowena简洁地说，“不然他会很肯定地告诉你‘他知道’，并要挟你做各种事情。”  
Castiel点了点头。“我也这么认为。”他想了想，“我们直接去问Crowley原始咒语和材料？”  
“你想清楚了吗，Castiel？”Rowena眯起眼睛，“如果我能找到解除链接的办法，你会立刻死掉。”  
“Ramiel隐藏了那么多年都没有被人找到。”Castiel说，“我们都清楚想要在剩下的二十多天里找到他有多困难。我不希望再有人因为我死去。”  
“但那是Crowley。”Rowena假意提醒。  
Castiel摇了摇头。“即使那是Crowley……”他顿了顿，目光变得迷离起来，“我不知道，也许我只是不想让自己感到愧疚。我不清楚，但我不希望他为我牺牲。”他盯着Rowena，“你到底怎么想？”他问，“他是你的儿子。但从以往的种种迹象来看，你不爱他。”

“他的死活和我没有什么关系。”Rowena朝天使露出一个假笑，“我会帮助你想办法找找解除链接的咒语，但这不是因为我希望他活着。”  
Castiel安静地等了几秒，以为Rowena还有下文，半天才意识到女巫已经结束了发言。  
“所以你是为了什么？”Castiel问。  
Rowena耸了耸肩膀。“也许你自己会想明白的。”她说。

 

Castiel意识到Rowena不打算告诉自己答案了，他感到非常困惑，但他没有再进行徒劳的追问，只是转过头去发动了车子。

“所以Crowley确实和Lucifer做了个交易。”他一边转着方向盘一边说。

“显然。”Rowena思索着，“Lucifer明显不是会无偿提供帮助的人。听他的口气，应该是交易的内容中包含了‘不能透露交易的内容’这一条。”  
“Crowley什么都不肯告诉我。”Castiel忧心忡忡地抱怨道，“我就是觉得不对劲……但我找不到任何线索。”  
“放心，Angel。”Rowena眨了眨安静，从后面拍了拍天使的肩膀，“我有主意。”

俩人在车上讨论了一会儿，在他们之前碰面的麦当劳那儿，Castiel停了车将Rowena丢下。女巫下车后，走到前面去，从车窗那儿给Castiel递过去两个魔法袋。

“把这个装在身上能减轻痛苦。”Rowena说，“不过等你的情况再恶化就不一定了，你见到Crowley的时候给一个给他。我会尽快联系他找他问清楚原始材料和咒语的。”  
“谢谢。”Castiel真诚地说。

Rowena站直了身体，朝Castiel摆了摆手，在夜灯下面笑得非常甜美。“保持联系，Angel。”  
Castiel又发动了车，径直开回旅馆去。现在已经临近十二点了，但兄弟俩还没回来，他之前写的纸条依旧原封不动地躺在桌子上。他抓起纸条将它捏成一团丢进了垃圾桶。Rowena给的魔法袋还放在口袋里。  
Castiel想了想，将衬衣从裤子里拉出来，低头审视自己左腹的那块黑斑。也许是因为才过了一天的缘故，他看不出黑斑有没有扩大。他用手指轻轻按压了一下那块的皮肤——那里几乎没有知觉，像是已经烂透了似的。

他在桌子前坐着又查了会儿资料，兄弟俩直到深夜两点多才回来。他们看上去都显得非常疲惫，Dean显然和别人打了一架，他的脸上多了一小片淤青。

“你怎么样，Cass？”Dean问，他往床上一躺，似乎已经累得连去刷牙洗脸的力气也没有了。

“我——还好。”Castiel说，心虚地指了指电脑，“没找到什么有用的线索。你们的调查进行得怎么样？你还好吗，Dean？你看起来像是受伤了。”

“一群醉鬼。”Sam沮丧地说，“基本没什么有用的内容。Dean只是……和两个流氓打了一架。”  
Castiel站起来，走到床边要伸手去触碰Dean的额头，被猎人迅速躲开了。  
“哇哦，老兄，”Dean说，“得了，你的荣光还是留给自己。”

Castiel没有再坚持，他放下手，担忧地看了一眼Dean。  
“呃……是这样，我有件事情要告诉你们。”Castiel说，感觉嗓子眼发紧，Dean听出了天使口气里的严肃，他坐起身，不解地看着他。Castiel看了一眼兄弟俩，将自己的衬衣拉上去给他们看了那块伤疤。

“天哪。”

Dean惊叫出来，眉头紧紧锁在一起，Sam沉默着，但他的表情看起来非常难受。

“你还好吗，Cass？”Sam柔声问，“什么时候开始的？”

“没多久。”Castiel耸了耸肩，将衣服放下来，“疼痛断断续续的……”他顿了顿，“我联系了Crowley，他身上也出现了同样的伤口和疼痛的症状。”  
“所以你们现在就像是那种可以互相感应的双胞胎？”Dean问。  
“有点。”Castiel耸了耸肩，“现在还不是很严重。晚上Rowena过来了一次，”他干咳了两声，“她给了我一个可以减轻疼痛的魔法袋。”  
“听起来很不错。”Dean说。  
“Rowena说，如果我和Crowley保持物理上的‘近’，会有助于减轻痛苦。”Castiel迫使自己看着兄弟俩而不露出任何怯场的神色，“因为链接不是单纯的分担痛苦，而是链接本身就有一种压制的力量，如果两个人物理距离越近，链接的力量就会越强。”  
“所以，Rowena的意思是，你最好和Crowley呆在一起。”Dean总结道。

Castiel点了点头。

“不可能。”Dean瞪着他，“我不可能让你单独和Crowley待在一起，以前你身体健康，你要和他一起假扮FBI玩过家家我管不着。现在你受了伤！我还没弄清楚Crowley为你牺牲的真正动机，想也别想。”

“但是……Rowena确定这会帮助压制痛苦。”Castiel争辩道，“我自己也有判断力，我不会让Crowley牵着我的鼻子走的。”

 

“减轻痛苦”的说辞显然让Dean产生了动摇。Sam一直沉默地听着他们两个争吵，现在他开了口。

“也许我们该让Cass和Crowley在一起，Dean。”Sam说，“如果这能帮助减轻痛苦的话。”

Dean看着天使，Castiel的表情近乎恳求。

“我们很抱歉，Cass。”Dean说，突然间声音就柔软了下去，“这一切都是我们的错，我们不该将你卷进这件事情里来。”  
欺骗Dean和Sam没有让Castiel感到很好受。他张了张嘴，最终只是摇了摇头，他清楚自己想要和Crowley待在一起的理由里，除了想弄明白他到底和Lucifer做了什么交易外，还有一点诡异朦胧的私心在。  
他只是想多花一点时间和Crowley待在一起。  
“谁也不知道这件案子会这么复杂，Dean。”Castiel安慰他道。  
“你打算什么时候去找Crowley？”Sam问，“很着急吗？”  
“越快越好？”Castiel小心翼翼地说，目光触及一脸疲倦的Sam和Dean，忙补充道，“这个地方离Crowley的宫殿不远，”Castiel说，“反正我们本来就打算明天离开这儿的，早上走的时候从他的宫殿那儿过把我丢下来就行了。”  
Dean眨了眨眼睛。“我以为先联系他会好点。”  
“不用。”Castiel说，“你们两个看起来都太累了，应该赶紧去休息。明天早上还要赶路。”

其实他们完全可以现在就给Crowley打电话让他过来商量这件事，不过三个人心照不宣地都没有提这一点。  
他们都希望能再多享受一会儿这种“三个人一起查案子”的时间。

Dean点了点头，往浴室走，半路又回头看了一眼Castiel。  
“我真的很抱歉，老兄。”

Dean的口气里充满了悲伤和自责，这让Castiel非常难受，Dean朝他勉强笑了一下，钻进浴室里去了。Sam将外衣脱了坐到Castiel对面若有所思地看着他。  
“如果你觉得有任何不对，”Sam说，“或者身体非常不舒服，一定要立刻联系我们。”  
“我知道。”Castiel冲Sam笑了笑，天使的脸在昏暗的灯光下显得非常柔和。

 

 

5.2 米迦勒的长矛  
Crowley回到宫殿的时候，离十一点还差五分。他生气地踹醒了两个本该在偏殿边上看门现在却靠在墙根呼呼大睡的恶魔。  
“你们都酗酒了吗？”Crowley恶声恶气地说，“我还不知道恶魔要睡觉。”  
恶魔们也显得非常迷茫，他们的脑袋昏昏沉沉，什么也记不起来，只好唯唯诺诺地应答着Crowley的话。地狱之王走进偏殿里去，几个大臣已经等在那儿了。他们恭敬地在殿下站着等着汇报情况。  
五十分钟后，Crowley结束了公务处理，他打发了恶魔们全都离开。现在是十一点四十五分，出于多方面考虑，他决定磨蹭一会儿再回大厅。但他的某一个下属依旧站在殿下，Jack看起来小心翼翼，像是在犹豫着什么。  
“你有什么烦心事吗，Jack。”Crowley瞟了他一眼，“你想说什么？”  
Jack踌躇了一会儿，然后他上前一步，“Your highness，我们都很好奇，您打算拿那位怎么办？”

Crowley眯起眼睛。“Lucifer今天又怎么了？”  
“他只是和平时一样。”Jack观察着Crowley的表情，“不停制造各种噪音，恐吓每一个进入大厅的恶魔。而他们只是去换蜡烛和打扫房间。”  
“你们怕什么？”Crowley好笑地问。  
“我们当然不是质疑您的权威，”Jack慌忙说，“只是……那是Lucifer，恶魔们都怕他。而您把他关在大厅，我们都不知道该用什么态度对待他……”  
“你们希望我赶紧把Lucifer送回地狱。”Crowley迅速得出结论，他翻了个白眼，“他会回去的，”地狱之王从座位上站起来，“至于什么时候回去你们不用管。告诉其他人无论撒旦做什么说什么都不用理他。”  
“……只是最近皇宫里有一些……流言。”Jack最终还是说出了口，他注意着Crowley的脸色，“可能会……不利于地狱的安宁。”  
“什么流言？”Crowley问，意识到事情并没有自己想象得那么简单。  
“有传闻说Lucifer没有被真正地困住，”Jack说，“有人认为您是……”Jack的声音小了下去，而这让Crowley不耐烦了起来。  
“你尽管说，”Crowley走下王座，Jack跟在他身后，“有人认为您是Lucifer实行统治的傀儡。”Jack一闭眼一副发狠的样子说道。

 

这个猜测不至于太过分，虽然某种程度上确实接近事实。Crowley冷哼了一声。“放屁。”他说，“以后再听到有人传这些话直接关到牢里去，然后向我汇报。”  
“我猜他们只是好奇。”Jack紧跟上来说道，“他们想知道您晚上在大厅里和Lucifer干什么。”

Crowley停住步子扭头看他。  
“你是说你想知道。”Crowley微笑。  
“不……我是说……”Jack语塞，抖抖索索起来。Crowley从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“从什么时候开始我要向你们汇报我的日常生活了。”Crowley没好气地说，“你们乖乖做好本职工作，Lucifer我自有安排。”

 

Crowley离开偏殿后先去取了他放在仓库的东西，才再次回到宫殿。这次他站在大厅门口，撒旦的歌声隔着厚重的金属门隐隐约约地传来。

大概把撒旦想象成可怜幼稚并且缺爱的熊孩子自己就不会感到这么耻辱了。Crowley想，他弄开了门锁，接着推开门。

撒旦的歌声没有停止，他靠坐在笼子里，手里抓着一个悠悠球，将球抛出去又收回来，看也不看Crowley一眼。恶魔打了个响指，蜡烛在一瞬间将深夜的大厅照亮。而Lucifer丝毫不为之所动。  
Crowley深吸了一口气，抱着箱子走到笼子前面，面朝撒旦跪下。  
“我把东西带来了，Master。”恶魔说。

 

歌声骤然停止，悠悠球在撒旦的手中化成了灰烟。魔鬼转过头来看Crowley。地狱之王低着头，纸箱摆在他面前。Lucifer咂了咂嘴。  
“打开。”

Crowley将箱子打开，Lucifer粗略地扫了一眼那些玩具，表情变得微妙起来。

“收起来。”Lucifer又靠了回去，“收好。”

Crowley有一瞬间的愣神，他以为Lucifer让自己带这些玩具来是为了让自己使用他们。不过现在看来Lucifer突然间就丧失了兴趣，这令Crowley非常不解。但恶魔善于隐藏自己的情绪。他将箱子收进那个装着镣铐的柜子里，塞到最里面去。

 

恶魔趴在撒旦的笼子边上听撒旦有一搭没一搭地说话。大概过了一个钟头，他感受到了疼痛。比前两次更加猛烈的痛苦席卷了他，因为没有防备，他惊叫出声。Lucifer冷眼看着恶魔，Crowley趴在地上抽搐，整个人瑟瑟抖动。事实上，这个情形并没有让Lucifer感到非常好受。

“很疼吗，Puppy？”

撒旦问。Crowley从喉咙里挤出回答的句子，声音沙哑得像是被浓硫酸浸泡过。  
“像是有斧子在真身上凿刻。”

 

Lucifer皱起眉。

“抬头。”他说。

Crowley抬起头看着撒旦。Lucifer伸出手触碰了笼子，Crowley努力直起身体，张开嘴伸出舌头，让舌头在栏杆上移动。他现在已经没法思考，身体颤巍巍地晃动着，比起跟随Lucifer的动作，他更像是在无意识地舔栏杆，某种意义上强迫自己的注意力转移确实减轻了些许疼痛。视线模糊中，他能看见Lucifer的表情，与其说是嘲笑讥讽，或许是困惑和隐秘的愤怒更多一些。  
——这让Crowley放松了很多，他意识到在这个时刻Lucifer对自己并没有敌意。

撒旦在透过恶魔的痛苦窥视本来他自己可能遭遇的一种结局。如此想来，Lucifer让自己舔栏杆的目的似乎在于要帮助自己减轻痛苦。

——因为Lucifer也想知道，这种痛苦到底能否被减轻。

 

恶魔不能辨别时间的流逝，疼痛停止的时候，他已意识模糊。他半睁着眼睛，脑袋几乎靠在了栏杆上，眼睛里蒙着一层水雾。Lucifer叫了他的名字。

“Crowley。”

Crowley再次抬起头，近乎虚弱地看着撒旦，恶魔嘴唇苍白，皮肤在烛光下面蒙着一层汗津津的痕迹。而Lucifer的面孔在昏黄的光芒下竟然显得异常柔和。

“还疼吗？”Lucifer问。

撒旦口气里的漠不关心有一点欲盖弥彰的意味。Crowley能轻易辨别对方口气里的虚伪和造作出来的恶意。而Crowley知道他为什么关心自己是否还疼痛——这让Crowley对撒旦产生了更深程度的怜悯。

 

“不疼了。”Crowley回答，他稍微动了动，让自己跪得稍微舒服点，铁链子哗啦啦地响了一阵。

Lucifer看起来还想说点什么，但是他忍住了。

 

撒旦一整夜都没怎么理睬他。大概在两点左右的时候，Lucifer消失在了笼子里。Crowley不知道Lucifer现在在做什么，过了两个小时，伴随着一阵耀眼的白光，撒旦再次出现，看上去心不在焉，手里抓着画板对着Crowley又涂涂画画起来。

“我能问您一个问题吗？”  
在Lucifer丢下画板，翻起一本不知道哪儿变出来的书的时候，Crowley问。Lucifer的目光从书本上离开了两秒，扫了他一眼。

“什么事，Puppy？”他懒洋洋地问。

“Michael是在什么情况下打造那根长矛的？”Crowley小心翼翼地问，仔细观察着撒旦的脸色。Lucifer放下书，仔细盯着他。

“你为什么想知道？”Lucifer问。

“多了解一点总没有坏处。”Crowley回答。

“在他将我打入笼子之前。”Lucifer简单地说，“上帝派他来做这项工作，他带着长矛过来找我，告诉我等我从笼子里出来的时候，他将用这个武器让我在痛苦中死去。”

 

“但是长矛遗失了。”Crowley用肯定的语气说。

“我刚从笼子里出来的时候就听说长矛遗失了。”Lucifer懒懒地回答，“不过当时我不是很在意这件事，毕竟我和Michael总要有个人杀死对方，使用什么武器不过是微不足道的细节。” 

Crowley沉默了一会儿。  
“Castiel是第一个被长矛刺中的天使吗？”

Lucifer看了一眼Crowley。“我觉得你在窥探什么东西，Doggie。”Lucifer的口气变得凶狠起来，“而这让我感到非常不愉快。”

“对不起。”Crowley说，但其实他并没有真的感到害怕，他询问的目的当然不仅仅是为了“了解长矛”，还包含着恶毒地想要揭Lucifer伤疤的含义，天杀的地狱之王会演戏得很，他低下头，做出恭敬的样子来，“我只是……想多知道一些和长矛有关的事。”

“我不知道他是不是第一个，但这确实是我第一次看见天使被长矛刺中。”

Lucifer打量了Crowley一会儿才开口，他的眼前漂浮着那天全身都蔓延着黑色伤痕的Castiel的样子，他那个可怜的总是伤痕累累的小弟弟痛苦地在地上抽搐、尖叫，口吐黑色脓液，Lucifer甚至在笼子里就能闻见那种腐烂干枯的气味。

“比我猜测的状况还要坏一些。”Lucifer说，“Michael为了制造长矛费了不少心思。”

“他有没有告诉过你其他可能有帮助的事情？”Crowley问。

“除了那个链接，”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“没有其他的了，Pet。”

 

 

 

Michael睡在他造出来的溪流边上，平躺在草地上看着天空。Lucifer去烦扰他的时候，Michael翻了个身背对着Lucifer。

“玩你的Sam去。”  
Michael说，他还呆在Adam的身体里，毫无和Lucifer交流的意思。

“Sam快被玩坏了。”Lucifer可怜兮兮地说，“我放他去休息了。”

 

Michael坐起身，转过头来看着他的兄弟。  
“你吵了我一个小时了。”Michael没好气地说，“我宁愿一个人安安静静地呆着。”  
“我看出来了。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，环视了一下四周，“青山绿水，人间天堂。”他冲他的哥哥假笑着，“还有你亲爱的小Adam陪着。你在干嘛，Michael？和Adam在他的肉体里神交吗？”  
“你为什么不离开呢？”Michael白了Lucifer一眼，“我敢打赌Sam已经休息好了。”  
“陪我聊聊天嘛。”Lucifer蹲在他身边可怜兮兮地说，“总是Sam那张脸，我看腻了。”

Michael眯起眼睛，Lucifer真诚地看着他。Michael叹了口气，转身面对着溪流盘腿坐着。

“我和你没什么好谈的，Lucifer。”他说。

“我们是狱友。”Lucifer说，“我们还是兄弟。”

“但我们不同。”Michael坚持道，“你知道，如果按照历史原本的样子发展，这个时候我们两个已经不可能都活着了。”

“对对，”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“我杀死你，统治整个地球，或者你会用你的长矛刺中我，我将在痛苦中腐烂死亡。可惜你连你的长矛都没看住。”

Michael似乎想说点什么，但他欲言又止，最后只是摇了摇头。

“我也造了一些武器。”Lucifer一只手托着下巴，仔细看着Michael，“但你知道，后来我发现它们都不实用，还是直接用力量肉搏比较痛快。”他顿了顿，歪着脑袋想了会儿，“我听说你将长矛丢失后，试图去找过。我觉得如果你死在你自己的长矛下会是一个最有趣的结局。”

“我制造的长矛并不完美。”Michael终于认真回答了Lucifer的话，他注视着眼前湍急的溪流，他也没法在笼子里制造生命，所以溪水里一条鱼儿也没有，“……事实上，它不是一个合适的用来对付你的武器。”  
“什么意思？”Lucifer眯起眼睛。

Michael耸了耸肩。

“你知道，如果你被长矛刺中，除非长矛被销毁，不然你一定会死去。”他解释道，“不过还有一个办法能帮助你延长生命。”  
“什么。”Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，看起来显得非常乖巧。

“有一个仪式，”Michael说，他伸手在空中划拉了两下，一道细细的水柱从溪流里升起，水珠在空中排列成了一个魔法阵的样子，魔法阵里写着长长的咒文，“如果饮下两人融合了的血，能让你们的身体形成链接，伤痛会被部分转移给对方，这么做的话，你的生命可以延长一个月。一个月后，如果依旧没有毁掉长矛，你们会共同死去。”

Lucifer的目光注视着那串水珠组成的咒文，在空气中它们闪烁着阳光的绚烂色彩，他只是扫了一遍，魔法阵的形状和咒文就已经深深印刻在了他的脑子里。

“我猜事情没这么简单？”Lucifer问。

“那必须是个超自然生物，”Michael说，他挥了挥手，魔法阵和咒文炸裂开，水花四溅，又落回溪流，顺着方向往下游流去，“普通人不能承受长矛造成的痛苦。最重要的是，”他顿了顿，“那个生物必须爱你。”

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，手指在嘴唇上摩擦了两下。

“你知道，”Lucifer说，觉得怒气在胸口升腾，“从来我才是最诡计多端的那个，Gabriel只懂小聪明，Raphael是个莽夫，而你，”Lucifer冷笑着，刚才还晴朗着的蓝天里划过一道闪电，“你自诩正义和光明，却把所有的恶毒计谋全用在了对付我上。”

 

Lucifer猛地伸手揪住了Michael的衣领，红眼睛闪烁了两下。

“我只是不明白，”他说，“是父亲教导你要这么恨我的吗？”

“父亲教我将你打入牢笼，”Michael冷静地说，“教我要与你战斗，告诉我我们之中注定要有一个人杀死对方。”

“他教导你要恨我了吗？”Lucifer冷笑。

“这不用父亲教，Lucifer。”Michael皱起眉，似乎不理解Lucifer的问题。

 

撒旦松开手，他呼吸急促，鼻翼迅速抽动着，他站起来转过身去，打了个响指，靠近溪流的一排树木挨个爆炸开来，几声冲天巨响震得地面也抖动了两下。  
Lucifer消失在Michael的世界里。

Michael依旧注视着眼前的溪流。

他知道Lucifer又回去折磨Sam了。

 

 

 

Lucifer从回忆中回过神来的时候，Crowley依旧乖乖跪在他面前。Michael当年说着这些话的平静神色从他脑子里过了一圈，他的哥哥谈论着自己可能的死亡，却显得那么漫不经心，仿佛和他毫无关系。

如果Michael真的用长矛刺中了自己，会有什么后果呢？

 

多么恶毒的讥讽，多么彻底的嘲笑。没有人会爱魔鬼，撒旦注定在孤独里痛苦地死去——即使有人爱他，最终的结果也不过是在一个月后，那个可怜的爱着撒旦的倒霉鬼将和撒旦共赴黄泉。

世界上连爱着撒旦的人也不该有。

 

Lucifer的手指划过栏杆，Crowley的目光跟随者他的指尖移动。

 

“如果是你被刺中了，”Lucifer听见自己说，“你觉得会有人愿意替你分担伤痛吗？——让我们假设不管是好人还是坏人都会慢慢死去。”

“我知道没有。”Crowley说，他注视着Lucifer，目光里透出薄薄的一层怜悯意味，而这激怒了Lucifer——他本来想发作，不过脑子里漂浮过自己那个已经在酝酿的计划，他闭上了嘴。

在某种意义上，他觉得自己非常了解Crowley。坦白地说，他知道自己和恶魔之间存在着一些共同点，比如说他们都狡诈自私、渴望权力和力量，再比如说他们都是那种如果被长矛刺中将不会有人愿意替他们分担伤痛的类型。

他会让Crowley感到痛苦的。Lucifer满意地想，他知道该怎么做。

只要利用好善良的Castiel。

 

快凌晨的时候，Crowley得到了Lucifer的指示，正准备用钥匙给自己打开枷锁时，收到了下属的短信。

“Castiel和Winchester兄弟在宫殿外面等您。”  
紧跟着他收到了来自Dean的短信。

“出来或者让我们进去。关于Cass的事情，我们要谈一谈。”

 

TBC


	6. 心上人

6\. 心上人

 

Crowley花了一分钟将自己身上的项圈和链子全部解开，又花了一分钟换衣服，铁链子叮里咣当乱响的声音里，Lucifer懒洋洋地开口说话。  
“把衣服理理整齐，Doggie。”他揶揄道，“你可是要去见你的心上人。”

 

Crowley没有回答Lucifer的这句话，只是和撒旦道别。  
“晚上见，Master。”

 

他这么说，打了个响指，已快燃尽的蜡烛瞬间熄灭，晨光已经照进了大厅，Lucifer的面孔在笼子里笼罩着一层清新的光晕。撒旦的目光充满嘲讽意味——但一想到Lucifer将被独自留在黑漆漆的笼子里读过十几个小时，Crowley心里就升腾起恶毒的快意，Lucifer脸上表露出的故作姿态的讥讽也变得微不足道起来。  
Crowley离开了大殿，走到门外将门锁上，接着瞬间移动到宫殿外面去。两个恶魔正和Winchester兄弟对峙着，Castiel站在兄弟俩身后。看见Crowley突然出现，一瞬间几个人都被略微吓到。

“早上好，Boys。”Crowley向两个恶魔手下挥了挥手，示意他们退下，冲这边几个家伙露出一个大大的假笑，“毛毛怎么了？”他问，“需要你们这么兴师动众地跑来和我‘谈谈’。”

“你是不是身上也出现伤痕了？”Dean直接地问，目光紧盯着Crowley。

恶魔眯起眼睛，目光扫过Castiel，天使冲他尴尬地笑了笑。

“你怎么知道？”Crowley懒懒地问。

“Cass身上出现了。”Sam说，“他说你们两个的伤痛是同步的。”

“确实。”Crowley耸了耸肩膀，“怎么，你们来找我是为了看我漂亮的白肚皮吗？”

“不了。”Dean翻了个白眼，他停顿了一下，“Rowena说——”

“我联系过Rowena了。”Castiel上前一步代替Dean完成了后面的句子，“Rowena说，如果我们两个保持物理距离上的接近，会有助于增强链接的能量，能帮助减轻痛苦。”

Crowley眯起眼睛，脑子里回忆起昨天和Castiel在一起时感到的疼痛来，他并不觉得那个时候感到的疼痛有减轻，虽然持续时间确实很短。至于Rowena……

Crowley从未真的信任Rowena，这令他对所有和她有关的事情都要打个问号。Castiel从口袋里摸索了一会儿，掏出一个巫术袋。  
“Rowena给了我两个这个。”他真诚地看着Crowley，“说放在身上可以减轻痛苦。”

Crowley接过巫术袋，半信半疑地抓在手上打量了半天，甚至放在鼻子边上嗅了嗅，然后才放进口袋里。

“所以是什么情况？”Crowley问，“你要来和我同居了吗，Cass？”

恶魔露出带着挑逗意味的笑容，Sam和Dean几乎同时翻了个白眼。

“是的。”Castiel看着Crowley认真地说，他点了点头，“我觉得也许我们俩一起行动会更好。”

Crowley并没有预料到这个发展。他以为无论如何Winchester兄弟也不会愿意Castiel离开他们的看管，更不愿意在这种情况下让天使和自己待在一起。不过Castiel显然已经说服了兄弟俩，这多少令Crowley感到有点意外。  
“我还以为Moose和Squirrel会和你寸步不离。”Crowley眯起眼睛，“所以你们两个怎么会同意让毛毛和‘邪恶的恶魔头子’待在一起？”

“如果这能帮助减轻痛苦。”Dean说，“我们必须让你们在一起。”

Crowley耸了耸肩，“好吧。”他回答，心里同时浮现出窃喜和焦虑，但脸上什么也没有表现出来，只是转过头来冲着Castiel假笑，“Agent。”

“你不会对Cass做什么的吧？”Dean紧盯着Crowley，问道。

“我能对他做什么？”Crowley撇撇嘴，“相信我，Squirrel，我和毛毛的感情远比你想象得深厚。”

“如果你们的身体状况恶化得厉害，”Dean的口气却变得缓和并担忧起来，“一定要联系我和Sam。”

“好像联系你们就会有用似的。”Crowley讥讽道，“你们还有什么要和Cass交代的吗，我再过五分钟，”他看了一眼手表，“有一个约会。我猜毛毛要和我一起去。”

Dean摇了摇头，他和Sam对视了一眼，然后兄弟俩和Castiel先后拥抱。

“我没事的。”Castiel和Sam分开的时候说道，他冲兄弟俩眨了眨眼睛，“这样有助于我减轻痛苦。我们四个必须分组工作，这样工作效率会更高。”他停顿了片刻，“谢谢你们两个……这样帮助我找Ramiel。”

“你说什么蠢话。”Dean骂道，“这件事情本来就是我们把你卷进来的。”  
“那我们走了。”Sam说，他再次看了深深看了一眼Castiel，口气非常沉重，“保重，Cass。”

兄弟俩转身上了Impala，开着黑色的车子远去。而Castiel那辆破破烂烂的黄色小轿车就留在了宫殿前面。

“你知道我们现在的情况更适合我带着你一起移动吧？”Crowley问，“我们八成用不上你的老爷车。”

“所以我们是要去见谁？”Castiel问，而Crowley已经伸出手来触碰了他，“一个灵媒。”

Castiel在晕眩中听见恶魔的漂浮空虚的声音。他花了点时间回神，转过头来就看见Crowley正站在自己身边冲自己假笑。

“老实说，天使现在可是真的没用。”Crowley说，Castiel翻了个白眼，没有理睬Crowley的挖苦，目光从Crowley身上移开——他这才注意到他们现在正在一片密林中间，晨光正透过郁郁葱葱的枝叶照进来。Crowley已经顺着一条小路往外走了，Castiel慌忙跟上去。恶魔在树木夹着的小道间往前走，还要不时将横过来的枝叶拨开。阳光被翠绿的树叶滤过，在他身上投下斑驳的光点。  
某种清新的属于早晨的气味窜入鼻腔。Castiel深吸了一口气，感觉身心舒爽。

 

“你为什么要和我在一起？”

Crowley突然问。Castiel的目光本来一直钉在Crowley身上，被恶魔突然的问话吓了一跳，恶魔回过头来看自己，目光里带着浓厚的困惑。  
“我不认为‘物理距离的接近可以帮助减轻痛苦’是一个充分的理由。”Crowley说，他顿了顿，“我们那天在一起的时候犯过病，但我不觉得痛苦被减轻了。”

在那一瞬间，Castiel差点就要问出口。“你到底和Lucifer做了什么交易”。但是这句话卡在了嗓子眼，他意识到自己不能问，因为Crowley显然不会告诉自己答案，问出口只会让恶魔加强防备。

“你不觉得那次疼痛的时间缩短了吗？”Castiel干笑了两声，Crowley狐疑地看了他两眼，然后转过头去，他们已经走出了树林子，面前的空地中间有一座小小的房屋。

“你就是喜欢我。”Crowley得意洋洋地说，“你只是想多花点时间和我待在一起。”

Castiel沉默了片刻。“对，”他说，“我确实想多花点时间和你在一起。”

Crowely给Castiel直白的回答略微惊吓到，在意识到Castiel的话后，在一瞬间心中升腾起极度的喜悦，Castiel的脸上泛着一层红红的颜色，他的目光带着羞怯的情绪平视着前方，避开了恶魔的视线。

这让Crowley想起了Lucifer的话。

“你为什么不告诉Castiel你爱他呢？恶魔向来都是尽情掠夺。”  
“Castiel似乎不属于那一类‘种族歧视’的天使。也许你应该向他告白，说不定你们两个就可以在死前享受享受最后的快乐时光。”  
“虽然Castiel是个天使，但如果你想要囚禁他，玩弄他，你知道你会成功。”

 

如果自己向Castiel告白，会有机会吗？

 

Crowley脑子里滚动过这个问题。Castiel对自己的情感似乎确实有了一些微妙的变化，但Crowley不能确定那种变化是出于何种考虑，发生在什么层次。  
Castiel在向自己表达感激吗？

他仅仅是感激吗？  
还是愧疚？

也许自己确实可以“强奸”他。  
Crowley想，如果生命真的只剩下了二十几天，他却没有得到他生命中最想得到的东西，为什么不用一些激烈但对恶魔来说无关紧要的手段去夺取呢？

 

“我们都变了。”Castiel说，注视着眼前的小屋子，“谁也不能料到，现在你居然会愿意为了救我牺牲自己。”  
Crowley突然想起多年前，在自己去找Castiel谈他们的合作时，见到的Castiel来。天使站在Dean家的庭院里，隐身注视着那个过去的猎人在庭院里劳动，脸上写满了怀旧、感伤的情绪。

Castiel对待他爱的人，从来也是一种自我牺牲式的方式。意识到这一点让Crowley瞬间熄灭了那个肮脏淫秽的念头。  
从最初那个叛逆却强大的天使，沦落到现在这样虚弱、残破的境地——

Castiel已经失去很多了。

 

Crowley上前去敲开了门，灵媒是个看起来已经超过了一百岁的老太婆，满嘴明晃晃的金牙，一直冲着俩人诡异地笑，脸上的皱纹堆成一团。

 

他们在从灵媒家里出来的时候，Crowley接到了Rowena的电话。女巫单刀直入地问他制造链接的咒语和方法。  
“为什么你要知道这个？”Crowley问，Castiel在他边上注视着他。  
“我也许可以想办法改良或者加强这个链接。”Rowena的声音传来，她听上去在慢悠悠地喝着什么东西，“我猜你已经收到我的巫术袋了，Fergus。”  
Crowley翻了个白眼。“谢谢。”他不情不愿地说，“虽然我还是不理解你为什么突然间这么好心。”  
“所以，咒语和方法。”Rowena重复了一遍。  
“我写在纸上给你拍张照片发过去。”Crowley思索了一会儿，深思了一下Rowena是否有其他险恶的意图才开口，“是个魔法阵，咒语也很长。”

 

 

白天Castiel跟着Crowley跑了好几个地方，但打听到的无非都是他们已经知道的事实。比如说长矛的能量来源，救命的方法……等等。他们在傍晚找了一家咖啡店坐了一会儿，然后又继续四处走访。

今天的调查以一场声嘶力竭毫无道理的争吵结尾——不是他们两个之间的争吵，是他们和一个异教神谈崩了。Crowley将天使之刃从异教神的身体里抽出来，破布包裹的身体猛然间崩塌炸裂，两个人都被溅了一身沙。Castiel瞪着恶魔。

“真的有必要吗？”Castiel翻了个白眼，他现在脸上沾满了脏污的沙土，“我们完全可以直接走掉。”

“相信我，你如果了解他，”Crowley假笑了一下，将刀子收回去，拍了拍衣服上沾到的沙，“你会觉得杀掉他是便宜他。”

Castiel摇了摇头。“所以呢？”他问，甩了甩脑袋，将自己脑袋上的沙子甩掉，“现在去哪儿？”

“回去。”Crowley看了一眼手表，现在还差几分钟到十一点，“我该回去处理公务了。”

“我们夜里不用出去对吧？”Castiel观察着Crowley的表情。

“你知道就算我不用睡觉，”Crowley对着他笑了笑，“我也要休息。况且晚上没有什么地方可去。”

Castiel耸了耸肩。  
“我希望你有客房可以给我用。”

Crowey伸手轻碰了Castiel的肩膀，他们就已经站在了宫殿的走廊里。守卫们看见Castiel和Crowley一起出现都吓了一跳，Crowley并没有理睬他们，Castiel跟着恶魔顺着走廊往前走，最后停在偏殿前面一点的一个房间门口。

恶魔推开厚重的金属门。

“还满意吗。”Crowley问。

房间并不大，但是显然被精心布置过，红色的地毯和暗黄的墙纸上都布满阴气森森的花纹，房间里燃着暗沉沉的蜡烛，房间中央就摆着一张大床，从床顶的支柱下来拉着紫色的绒帐。

“……你费心了。”Castiel干巴巴地说，“你晚上会在哪儿？”

“我要先处理公务。”Crowley踱步走进房间，四下张望了两下，接着又转回头来看着Castiel，“然后我也会休息。如果你有事情找我，可以给我发短信。”  
“你会在哪儿休息？”Castiel问。

“你是在邀请我和你共享一张床吗？”Crowley讥讽道，Castiel不出意料地脸色又开始发红。

“不。”他咕哝着，“不过一整晚没事干会很无聊。”他偏着脑袋想了想，“也很浪费时间。”  
“哦。”Crowley才想起来似的，走到床头柜边上拉开抽屉，从里面掏出一个IPAD来，“你可以用它查资料。”

“我不知道我们为什么不能像之前那样，”Castiel走到床边坐下，抬头看着Crowley，试探着说道，“前段时间我们一起找Lucifer的时候，我们大部分时间都在车上或者宾馆。现在……”  
“前段时间是因为我不能回我的宫殿。而现在我又不需要你交房租。”Crowley没好气地说，“你清楚我们现在的时间到底有多紧，我们没有时间开着老爷车扮成FBI一团和气地查案子。”他顿了顿耸耸肩，“当然，如果有合适的案子，我们可能还是会回到那种‘老式时髦’的风格。”

“Lucifer还在这儿吗？”Castiel不动声色地问道。

Crowley眯起眼睛。“他在。”他说，“在大殿里。”

“你打算什么时候把笼子弄回地狱里去？”Castiel问。

“你问了我好多遍了，Cass。拜托让我再等两天。”Crowley没好气地说，“我只是晚上闲着的时候会调戏两句Lucifer逞逞口舌之快，请不要试图剥夺我这仅剩的乐趣。”

Castiel耸了耸肩，Crowley往外面走，并从外面关上了门。

他留了两个守卫在Castiel的房间门口。

“他去哪儿都记着，记得向我汇报。”Crowley低声吩咐守卫，“不要让他接近大殿。”

 

 

Castiel并不会真的老实呆着。

白天Crowley表现得非常正常。

Castiel猜测过Crowley和Lucifer的交易会是什么。因为显然不是将Lucifer放出来，所以Castiel猜想会不会是Lucifer要求Crowley帮自己去办什么事（很可能是什么坏的、邪恶的事），而Crowley白天帮Lucifer办事，晚上回来后就跟他汇报。可今天一天下来，Crowley和Castiel所有的活动显然都还在围着米迦勒的长矛打转。  
这让Castiel感到困惑。尽管他已经仔细回忆了一遍白天的细节了，依旧没有任何迹象表明Crowley有问题。

 

天使在床上坐了一会儿，用了一会儿电脑，在十一点五十的时候拉开了门。走廊上站着两个守卫，看见Castiel出来，其中一个开了口。“你要去哪儿？”

“随便走走。”Castiel谨慎地回答，“有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”恶魔说，“不过大殿那边任何人都不能去。”

Castiel点了点头。“Crowley在哪？”

“在偏殿。”另一个恶魔回答道，“一般这个时间他都在偏殿处理公务。”

“为什么Crowley不让人接近大殿？”Castiel假装疑惑地问。  
“……我们不知道。”恶魔小心翼翼地回答。  
“我知道Lucifer在大殿。”Castiel好笑地说，“所以你们不用隐瞒这件事。”  
“Lucifer恐吓所有进去的人。”恶魔似乎松了一口气，“Crowley害怕我们受到蛊惑。”

官方说辞。

Castiel心想，他摇了摇头，往偏殿走，两个恶魔寸步不离地跟在他身后，Castiel没有再理睬他们，径直走到偏殿门口去。大门半开着，Castiel还没走到门口就听见了恶魔的声音。

“……第十八件申诉，关于财产纷争。Roy认为Tom偷窃了他夺取到的古董……”

Castiel从门那儿偷偷伸过脑袋去看。Crowley坐在大厅最前面正中央的王座上，手里抓着一个玻璃杯，腿上搭着一个写字板，下面站着大概五六个恶魔。其中一个站在最前面，正说着话。Crowley的目光盯着写字板，漫不经心地听着手下的汇报。

“这不算什么事。”他说，“古董判给Roy，但是他必须还给Tom两根手指。”Crowley说着，“今天的案子结束了吗？”

大臣回答称是。Crowley从写字板上抬起了头，喝了一口酒，冲手下摆了摆手，那群恶魔便退下往门口走，路过Castiel的时候都纷纷打量着他。天使没有理他们，直接走进了偏殿。Crowley将写字板搁在一边，一手举着酒杯一手插在衣兜里走下座位来。  
“怎么了？”Crowley问，目光扫过跟在天使后面的两个守卫。天使摇了摇头。  
“我只是闲着想随便走走。”

天使耸了耸肩膀，后面跟着自己的两个恶魔给Crowley的目光吓得往后退了一步。Castiel往身后瞟了一眼，口气变得严肃了，“你在让他们监视我吗？”

Crowley冲Castiel假笑。  
“担心你而已。”他说，“不要想太多。”  
“所以没什么我不能去的地方对吧？”Castiel故意问道。  
“当然没有。”Crowley朝他挤眼睛，“不过你最好不要去大殿。”  
“为什么？”Castiel眯起眼睛，“因为Lucifer在大殿？”  
“他……比较疯狂。”Crowley说，“我认为多数人都忍受不了他的疯狂。”  
“但你能忍受？”Castiel问。  
“现在是我囚禁了他，毛毛。”Crowley指出，“光是看着他呆在笼子里我就能体验到快感。”  
Castiel看了一眼身后的两个恶魔，Crowley似乎意识到了什么，摆了摆手示意他们离开。

“这种情况太诡异了。”  
Castiel看着两个恶魔走远，说道，“我居然待在你的宫殿里，而你的手下们对我如此‘友好’。”  
“事实上，这种情况以前不是没有发生过。”Crowley假笑了一下，“毕竟我们曾经是‘友好’的合作伙伴。”  
Castiel没有忘记那段时光，但那个时候他并非真的会长时间待在Crowley的宫殿。所有拷问逼供类的脏活基本都是由Crowley一人完成。而Castiel隔三差五地去他们的据点看看，有的时候会从恶魔那里带走一部分灵魂以供使用——有的时候也会带去一些信息。

他并不愿意待在恶魔身边看他“工作”，因为那总会提醒自己：自己在跟一个恶魔合作，并且在使用肮脏下流的手段。但一切都在改变——Castiel现在居然会欺骗Winchester兄弟，以取得更多的时间和Crowley在一起，而这有很大一部分原因只是因为自己想和Crowley待在一起——  
当上帝都现身于世，和他的姑妈演了一出亲情大戏后，自己和恶魔变得亲密、互相关心，其实也算不上什么古怪的事情了。

 

“还有吗？”Castiel问，努了努嘴示意了一下Crowley手中抓着的酒杯，而这让Crowley眯起了眼睛。  
“什么时候开始你会主动要酒喝了？”  
Castiel耸了耸肩。Crowley走到旁边的铁柜子那儿去，将酒瓶从柜子里拿出来，给Castiel倒了一杯酒。天使走过来接过酒杯，Crowley举着他自己的杯子冲Castiel示意了一下。Castiel便举起杯子回应了他，琥珀色的液体在玻璃杯子里晃了晃，在烛光下面闪动着澄澈亮眼的色彩。

“致——当年最邪恶的我们。”Crowley说。

他们都喝了一大口酒，Castiel注意到Crowley在放下酒杯的时候看了一眼手表。

 

“也许你该去休息了。”Crowley说。

“就算是我们之前一起找Lucifer的时候，”Castiel不动声色地说，“我们晚上待在宾馆，所谓的休息也是从看完深夜档开始的。”

 

 

——在那种“老式时髦”的假FBI探员的旅途中，他们在夜里会住在宾馆，就像Sam和Dean一样，要一个标间。虽然没有人睡觉，但他们依旧一人躺在一张床上。Castiel偷着懒靠在床上用电脑，Crowley在边上的床上坐着看电视，一边不停用各种闲话打扰Castiel的调查。等Castiel彻底不理他的时候，Crowley就会把电脑抢夺过来关上。

“现代社会的人，”Crowley叽叽歪歪地说，“都被电子设备占领了。”

“你在看电视！”Castiel指责道，“和我差不了多少。而我至少在干正事。”

“相信我，我比你更想找到Lucifer，毛毛。”Crowley说，“不过我们依旧需要休闲时间。”

 

Castiel就只好和Crowley一起看电视。其实节目没那么有趣，Castiel有时会在Crowley过于聒噪的时候扭头看他。  
Crolwey的话偶尔也会比电视节目有意思。

 

 

“我今天杀了三个异教神！都是我杀的！而你就一直傻站在边上看戏！”Crowley翻了个白眼，“所以就算你不休息，我也要。”

现在是十二点零一分。Crowley能想象Lucifer已经开始生气了。  
“你看起来很奇怪。”Castiel皱起眉，“你以前是一直喋喋不休拉着人听你说话不让走的类型。”

 

天使注视Crowley的目光显得非常困惑，Crowley意识到自己不能再坚持下去，不然Castiel会注意到问题。况且……

 

把Lucifer晾一晾也挺好的。Crowley恶毒地想，都没有意识到自己嘴角边浮现出了一抹诡异的微笑。于是他耸了耸肩，转身走到旁边的椅子上坐下，Castiel跟过去坐到他身边，将酒杯放到他们中间的小桌子上。

“好吧。”Crowley说，“让我们谈天说地。可惜我的宫殿没有装电视。”  
Castiel摇了摇头。Crowley似乎在故作轻松，Castiel能读出恶魔的焦躁。

这让Castiel突然想明白了一件事情。

他原本以为，Crowley是因为每天只有十二点以后有空，所以才在夜里去见Lucifer，但现在看来，午夜十二点更像是Crowley必须遵守的一个时间。这令天使困惑起来。加之白天的时候，Crowley也没有做什么不对劲的事情——

所以其实是Crowley在夜里会和Lucifer一起做些什么吗？

 

Castiel终于醒悟过来，并且意识到这意味着自己只需要能在十二点以后偷窥到大殿里的状况就行了。可恶的是，Crowley在大殿里布下了防御，在大殿里的人能感知到其他人的靠近或者存在……  
要破除那个防御看来还得求助于Rowena。

 

Castiel心里拐了几个弯，他没有意识到自己脸上的表情有多严肃，直到恶魔叫了他一声。

“你在想什么？”  
Castiel回过神来，扭头看Crowley，恶魔正好奇地打量着他，目光毫不遮掩。或许是因为饮了酒的缘故，恶魔的嘴唇水润润的，脸上泛着红红的颜色。两个人中间隔着一张很小的桌子，恶魔的一只手臂就搭在桌面上，脑袋就往Castiel这边凑。他的声音非常低沉，像是带着莫名的吸力，让天使觉得自己都要被拉进某个不知道在何处的地方去。

蜡烛闪了两闪。

恶魔眼睛里的光也闪了两闪。

恶魔真实的面孔平静地、柔和地躺在皮囊下面，

 

“我能看看你的伤口吗？”Castiel问。

Crowley在瞬间有点疑惑，但他没有拒绝。恶魔眨了眨眼睛，站起来，将西装外套的扣子解开，把衬衣给拉起来。恶魔左腹的伤口似乎扩大了一点，黑色藤蔓已经蔓延到了肚脐边上。Castiel注视着Crowley的伤口，叹息了一声，眉头紧紧皱着，看起来非常不忍心。

“你多愁善感的毛病越来越严重了。”Crowley轻哼了一声，喋喋不休地说着，“明明你有一模一样的伤口，还非要看一遍我的，你果然……”

 

Crowley没能说完他的句子，Castiel伸出手，轻轻触碰了Crowley的伤口。在天使的指尖碰到Crowley皮肤的一瞬间，恶魔打了个激灵，他有点被吓到，脸上的表情近乎瞠目结舌，他瞪着Castiel的指尖顺着那根最长的藤蔓形状慢慢划过去。  
时间仿佛在这一刻凝固了，连烛光也如同被冻住了一般停止了晃动。Crowley甚至不知道Castiel的触碰持续了多久，直到天使抬起头看着他，蓝眼睛像是在闪烁，透亮得像是要一直照进Crowley心里去。

“有感觉吗？”他轻声问。

 

——这句话非常奇怪，也许Crowley应该拿这句话好好开几句黄色玩笑才对。事实上，Crowley第一反应真的是以为Castiel在问自己有没有“感觉”，不过他迅速明白过来Castiel问话的真正含义。

“这块皮肤已经死了，Cass。”Crowley最终只是这样说，将衬衫放了下来，Castiel将手从恶魔的衣摆下面收回来。那块的皮肤确实毫无感觉，Crowley感觉不到Castiel手的触感，但当天使的指尖划过蔓延开的藤蔓状的伤口时，皮肤与皮肤的接触就显得可察了。

很痒，Castiel的指尖很冰。搔得恶魔浑身发烫。

 

Crowley不知道的是，Castiel伸出手来抚摸他的伤口只是一个无意识的动作。

天使在伸出手后，才意识到自己做了一件相当奇怪的事情，这令他涨得面色通红并且不敢看Crowley。黑色伤痕处的皮肤摸起来毫无生气，像是干巴的粗糙纸张，却怪异地让Castiel的手指也如同被电击般失去了力气。而天使难得地脑子快速地转动起来，并迅速找到了解决方案。他装作若无其事的样子，抬起头看Crowley，似乎真的只是在询问一个他关心的正经问题，借此掩盖了他刚刚“抚摸”这个动作里包含着的暧昧含义。

 

尽管如此，屋子里的空气还是变得怪异不清起来。

 

Castiel的脑子里乱成了一片。他并非迟钝到什么都不懂，毕竟他在人间也摸爬滚打了数年，这足够让他的情商增长到正常人类的水平。  
他清楚自己的抚摸包含的那种模糊、粘稠的色情含义。

Crowley的神色如常，似乎什么也没觉察到。

对恶魔来说，那个抚摸应该什么都不算——  
Castiel想。也许Crowley真的只是以为在试图查看他伤口的状况，而那种程度的触碰对Crowley来说，肯定无关紧要且毫无意义。

要察觉到某些情感只需要一瞬间，在Castiel无意识伸出手的一瞬间，他就已经察觉到了那种情感。这种情感让Castiel感到不可思议、迷惑、震惊，并且痛苦。

就算恶魔能在长久的相处中，对其他人产生“关心”的念头，但他无法真正去“爱”人——更别提那种意义上的爱——

在被自己刚刚意识到的那种情感震惊和淹没之后，Castiel的心情迅速跌至谷底。他抓起摆在桌面上的酒杯，将剩下的酒一口气喝掉。

“你看起来很沮丧。”Crowley说，他显得有点不耐烦，“我告诉过你了，这是我的选择。”

恶魔显然误解了Castiel沮丧的原因，但这对天使来说是一件好事。他勉强笑了笑。

“对不起，”他低落地说，没有再去看恶魔，“我回去了，明早见。”

 

他站起来往外走，Crowley盯着Castiel远去的背影，感到些许困惑。但更多的，他的内心仍然被刚才的触碰所填满。那种电击般酥麻的快感，让他全身血液都加速流动，想要去回应天使的触碰——

然而那只是Castiel在查看自己的伤口。

Crowley也在一瞬间沮丧起来，他发了一会儿呆，半天才回到现实。

 

现在是十二点十四分。

 

想到Lucifer还在等自己，Crowley就感到胃里一沉。不过考虑到撒旦会因为自己迟到而展现出的焦虑样子，Crowley又体验到一种快意的满足感。他站起身，努力将Castiel和他的触碰抛在脑后，往大殿走去。

 

 

Lucifer确实很焦躁——事实上，从十一点开始，他就已经完全进入了狂躁的状态，他总觉得时间过得太慢，希望Crowley能赶紧回来。然而十二点后，Crowley依旧未现身，Lucifer强忍着才没让自己开始制造噪音。他假装自己在阅读，但其实他一直在烦躁地抖腿，那些文字从他眼前溜过去，一个字母也没进入他的脑子。

十二点一刻，大门被吱吖吖推开，然后蜡烛在一声响指声中被点燃。Crowley终于出现，恶魔关好门，径直走到笼子前面来面对着Lucifer。

Lucifer不愿意承认他在看到Crowley走进来的一瞬间感到的莫名的“安心”，他试图掩饰自己之前的焦躁，于是克制住了自己想要立刻和Crowley说话的念头，硬撑着又过了三分钟，他才放下了书本，一副才发现Crowley进来了的样子转过头来看着他的宠物。恶魔乖乖地跪在笼子前垂着脑袋，这副样子让Lucifer感到舒心了些。

“难道你又遭遇了巫师？”Lucifer讥讽道，“这次是哪里受了伤？”

“对不起，Master。”Crowley说，“Castiel开始和我一起行动了，我打算过来的时候，他把我叫住说了几句话。”

“原来是忙着谈恋爱。”Lucifer揶揄道，“发了春的Doggie，也许主人该给你配个种。”

Crowley没有回应Lucifer的话。

“Castiel开始和你一起行动了是什么意思？”Lucifer拖长了声音慢吞吞地问。

“Rowena说链接的能量会在我们物理距离接近的时候增强，有助于减轻痛苦。”Crowley回答，“所以Castiel决定和我一起行动。”

“你怎么和他解释你现在要来这儿的？”Lucifer心里转了几个弯，迅速意识到这是Castiel为了弄清楚Crowley到底和自己做了什么交易和Rowena一起编出来的谎言，“你总不能说每天晚上你都要和撒旦谈诗词歌赋人生哲学。”

“我只是说我要休息。”Crowley说，“他不知道我会一直待在这儿。”

 

Lucifer哼了一声，Castiel在往自己预测的轨道上行走，他肯定也在同时要求Rowena找到解除链接的办法。

撒旦知道他的乐子不远了。

“把衣服换了。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，“绕着房间爬——记得吠叫。直到我说停。”

Lucifer已经有好几天没有让Crowley做这件事情了——恶魔都快以为自己每天的任务就是陪着Lucifer聊天谈心当绘画模特。而现在——

Crowley在瞬间涨红了脸，他爬到柜子边上去换衣服，给自己戴枷锁。在开始爬行的时候，他脑子里浮现出在自己刚刚进来的时候，Lucifer脸上焦躁的表情——撒旦的目光盯着书本，但是他的注意力明显不在书本上。

Lucifer在掩饰他“需要”自己的事实。

 

Crowley在心底偷笑起来，他意识到，让撒旦“需要”自己，甚至比让撒旦被自己羞辱带来的快意更多。  
也许他明天该试试故意迟到两个小时。

如果能看到Lucifer寂寞而狂躁的样子，哪怕要绕着房间爬一百圈，那似乎也会很值得。

 

TBC


	7. 圣经故事

7\. 圣经故事

Castiel在清晨六点多一点的时候给Crowley发了短信，五分钟后，他等来了恶魔。Crowley穿着他平时的衣服，双手插在衣兜里看着他。Castiel正靠坐在床上，现在他坐起身，抬头看着Crowley。

“你怎么了？”Castiel不解地问，“你看起来脸色很差。”

Crowley的嘴唇苍白，脸上也没什么血色。Rowena给的巫术袋似乎确实起到了点作用，因为这段时间Castiel一直没有感受到什么强烈的不适。

“没什么。”Crowley轻哼了一声，往前走了一步，身体奇怪地扭动了一下，“没睡好。”他简单地说，干咳了两声，“想喝点咖啡吗？”  
“好。”Castiel说，他耸了耸肩膀，从床上站起来。

“今天我们换个地方。”Crowley冲他假笑了一下，伸出手碰了碰天使的肩膀。

Castiel回过神来的时候，发现自己站在一个非常豪华的房间里。半天他才意识到这是一座城堡的大厅。红色的柔软的地毯，复古的铜色的壁炉，厚厚的窗帘被拉了起来，晨光从大大的窗户照射进来，整个大厅都是亮堂堂的晨色，Castiel看向窗外，外面是郁郁葱葱的丛林。

他仿佛听见了鸟儿的歌唱。

Crowley已经没了踪影，Castiel四下逛了逛，天花板上金碧辉煌，画满了圣经故事的壁画，两边挂着一排排的雕塑，墙壁上挂满了各种“世界名画”，Castiel甚至看见了一副没有穿衣服的蒙娜丽莎。城堡看起来有两层，不过天使没有上楼，他在书房和边上的会客室转了转就回到了大厅，而Crowley正将两杯咖啡放在壁炉前的红木桌子上。  
“谢谢。”Castiel拿过其中一个杯子，坐到那张漂亮的红木桌子一边，Crowley在他对面坐下，并扔了一份报纸给他。

“这是你的地产吗？”Castiel问。  
“我偶尔会来度假。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“最近太忙，已经很久没过来了。”

“你居然在你的地产里放这么多天使雕塑……还有关于上帝的壁画。”Castiel说，“这太诡异了。”  
Crowley耸了耸肩。“艺术作品而已。我欣赏它们的美感。”

就算在城堡里，他们的举动也和从前一样没什么变化，俩人一人一杯咖啡，面对面坐着读报纸。Castiel非常喜欢这个客厅。窗子很大，窗子上面就有一个拉着竖琴的天使雕像，天使的表情非常甜美，手指搭在竖琴的琴弦上，目光温柔地注视着坐在桌子前的人们。而透过巨大的窗子，射进来绚烂又清新的阳光，光线里旋转着粉尘。Castiel能闻出那种因为长久没有人住而有的特殊气味。只不过此刻，那些气味已经完全被咖啡的香气掩盖。

对今天的Castiel来说，情况复杂的是，他没法控制自己的注意力——他不时地想要去看Crowley，脑子里全是前一天夜里自己触碰他时的场景——事实上，他已经想这件事情想了一整夜了。

 

爱上一个恶魔听起来未免荒唐。但Castiel能确定自己的情感。他不知道这件事情是怎么发生的，从什么时候开始露出的苗头，但他能感受到自己内心的渴望和涌动的肉欲。他的手指就那样触碰着恶魔的皮肤，哪怕那皮肤干枯骇人，他也能感受到自己指尖跳动的欲望。他希望能和恶魔有更多的接触——

 

那个触碰将一切事实都推出表面。  
Castiel脑子里乱嗡嗡的，他手里抓着咖啡杯在上面无意识地摩挲着。

他应该告诉Crowley这件事情吗？

可是Crowley不会爱他——恶魔不会真的爱什么人的。

事实上，自己也不该去“爱”一个恶魔。这太过了。Crowley改变得再多，他也终究是一个恶魔，邪恶、贪婪而狡诈。即便他愿意为了救自己献出生命……  
不不，Crowley都愿意为自己献出生命了——自己怎么能那么想？

 

数年前，Crowley趾高气扬的皮鞋和衣摆再次在天使的脑内闪现。恶魔的手臂，温暖的体温，毫不留恋的离场。记忆继续回溯，他看见了他们在阴暗处的共同谋划以及互相追捕。从前的记忆并没有任何褪色，似乎Castiel在那个十字路口第一次见到Crowley的场景都依旧鲜明。

在他们共同度过的那些事情里，所有人之间的关系都变得越来越复杂。兄弟俩吵吵闹闹分分合合，谁丢失灵魂，而谁的灵魂又被印记腐蚀。自己往越来越深的地方堕落，永远处在自责和被责备的夹缝中，他丢失翅膀，丢失荣光，被天堂驱逐。  
也许Crowley是唯一一个在往好的方向行走的那一个。他救过自己，他帮忙打败Amara，他帮忙把Lucifer关回笼子……

他甚至是当年阻止天启的行动中十分关键的一环。

 

他们都在变得越来越接近。黑白的界限早就不分明，所谓的正义与邪恶都只是他们徒劳虚伪的坚持。

Castiel突然想起来，Crowley并没有收下自己向他提供的那袋蜂蜜。

他用余光看着坐在自己对面的恶魔。他低着头专心看着报纸，脸色已经好看多了。晨光让他的面孔看上去非常柔和，此刻的恶魔看上去如同凡人。

Castiel接受了自己爱着Crowley的事实。

 

“你上次说的，”Castiel抬起头看着Crowley，欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，“如果我需要在死前享受人生……”  
Crowley也抬头回看着他，眼睛眯起来，似乎在揣度Castiel在想什么。Castiel见Crowley没有帮自己接话的意思，只能硬着头皮往下说。  
“你愿意帮忙？”

Crowley的眉头皱得厉害了。

“你需要我帮你找小伙子吗？”恶魔好笑地问，“难不成你真的想和我打炮？”

“不，当然不，”Castiel慌慌张张地说，感觉自己的脸发烫，他低下头，心不在焉地喝了一口咖啡，“我只是……突然想起来这件事。”

Crowley狐疑地看着Castiel。天使的行为过于可疑了，这令恶魔非常不解，不过他没打算放过这个调戏Castiel的机会。

“你知道，如果你想，”Crowley说，“我依旧愿意提供帮助。”他冲Castiel露出大大的微笑，“我经验丰富，知道怎么能让你舒服……当然，也知道怎么能让我自己舒服。”  
“呃……我只是问问。”Castiel尴尬地说。  
“你的损失。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“你知道，我们以前为炼狱的事情合作的时候，我们当时就应该打一炮的。从恶魔契约的角度来说，那个合同至少要上床才能成立。”他想了想，“我知道你不会同意就没有提。而这直接导致了你的违约。”  
“所以你喜欢男人吗？”Castiel问。  
Crowley眨了眨眼睛。“我不喜欢任何人，”他说，“不过如果只是上床的话，性别不限。”他挤了挤眼睛，“种族也不限。”

虽然早就清楚恶魔并非真的拥有什么情感，当Crowley说出他“不喜欢任何人”的时候，Castiel还是感觉到了自己心里什么地方被重重撞击了一下。

“你当我刚才什么都没说。”Castiel闷闷不乐地说，将目光移动回报纸。他真是脑子进了水才问Crowley那个问题。

 

今天白天的行程并不紧，他们晚上甚至花了一个小时泡在酒吧里喝酒。五颜六色的灯光照得Castiel有点晕乎，Crowley就坐在他身边喝着酒。有一个年轻姑娘朝他们走过来，然后开口邀请了Crowley去和她跳舞。

“这可真难得。”Crowley看起来非常惊讶，“我是说，很少有你这个年纪的姑娘邀请我。”  
“我喜欢你这种类型的。”姑娘说，身体朝他倾了倾，咯咯笑着，“越老越有味道嘛。”

Crowley给逗乐了。他扭头看了一眼Castiel，天使笑着冲他摆了摆手，恶魔牵着姑娘的手进了舞池。Castiel坐在吧台这边看着舞池那块乱糟糟的人群，目光穿过其他不相干的人固定在恶魔身上。Crowley看上去在用一种奇怪的方式开心着，那些闪烁的诡异的灯光给Crowley全身都镀上了斑斓的色彩。恶魔看着姑娘的眼神居然意外的温柔，像是在注视着什么与他不可能又关系却又很美好的东西。  
——他在一间普通的酒吧和一个普通的人类姑娘跳舞，仿佛他不是恶魔，世界上也没什么什么超自然的东西存在。

Castiel认为自己没有权力阻止Crowley这样开心地活着。

他们在酒吧里都喝得有点多。这直接导致了他们在之后去一个女巫家里的时候直接被女巫赶了出来。但情况是，俩人似乎都有点不太在意，他们站在女巫的房子外面对视了一眼，然后咯咯笑起来。

“我应该给她花园里那些东西使点坏。”Crowley嘟哝着，“让我给她挪点牛粪过来……”

Castiel打断了恶魔，“你真没创意。”天使嘲讽道。

Crowley翻了个白眼。两人摇摇晃晃地走到前面的草地上，今晚的月亮很亮，星星却少得可怜。Castiel侧过头来看着恶魔，因为醉酒的缘故，Crowley的面色发红，脸上的表情在月色下熠熠生辉。

 

“我们还要去其他地方吗？”Castiel问。  
“不了。”Crowley说，看了一眼时间，“虽然现在才九点……不过我不知道还有什么地方可去。”

这句话听起来非常可怜。

 

他们所有的寻找和探访都徒劳无益。离三十天的期限越来越近，而他们毫无进展。  
现下的一切都是为了自己。Castiel觉得胃不舒服地蠕动了两下。

“你的城堡里有酒吗？”Castiel问。

Crowley眯起眼睛。“你还想喝酒？”他不可置信地问。

“反正你处理公务的时间不是十一点嘛。”Castiel冲他咧嘴笑。

Crowley撇撇嘴，伸手碰了碰Castiel的肩膀，然后他们就回到了那个城堡。Crowley从柜子里掏出酒瓶子来，给Castiel倒了一杯。Crowley打了个响指，厚重的深红色窗帘被放了下来，炉火灼灼烧了起来。

他们直接坐在了地毯上。

温暖的炉火，密闭的空间，厚重的窗帘，柔软的地毯。一切都被笼罩在美妙的橘黄色的火光里。

 

他们碰了碰杯。

“我还以为你会和那个邀请你跳舞的女孩上床。”Castiel说。  
“她太年轻了，她才二十岁。”Crowley皱起眉，喝了一小口酒，“你知道，不是很适合我。”  
“所以你喜欢老一点的？”Castiel问。  
“算吧。”Crowley耸肩，看向Castiel，口气揶揄，“和你年纪差不多大的就行。”  
Castiel干咳了两声。

 

在他们谈话的间隙，炉火发出噼里啪啦的声音。

 

Castiel注视着壁炉，感觉到非常放松和温暖。他干脆躺了下来，酒杯就放在旁边的地上。他盯着天花板上那些用漂亮色彩画的圣经故事，它们在火光的笼罩下颜色都变得柔和了许多——那些中世纪风格的壁画中连耶稣的面孔也变得更有人间气味了。Crowley学着他做了同样的事情，也躺了下来。

 

“Rowena的巫术袋还挺管用的。”Castiel喃喃说道，忙又补上一句，“也有可能是我们物理距离比较近的缘故。这两天都没怎么疼过。”  
Crowley耸了耸肩膀。“但伤口仍然在扩大。”他说。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他扭头看向Crowley。恶魔躺在他边上，双手搭在胸口，两眼无聊地看着上方。

“让我再看看你的伤口。”Castiel沙哑地说。

Crowley甚至懒得坐起来了，他躺着将自己的衣扣解开，黑衬衫给撩了起来。Castiel手肘撑着地毯微坐起来，侧过身来看着恶魔。在火光下，他看见了伤口确实进一步扩大了。黑色的痕迹已经越过了肚脐处。按照Lucifer的说法，就算链接解除了，这些已经出现的伤痛依旧会伴随Crowley余生。所以其实是越早解除越好。这让Castiel觉得更加难受。无论如何，这些痕迹和疼痛会永远陪着Crowley了。

“别伤感了，love。”Crowley嗤笑道，“你的痕迹也差不多吧？”

天使点了点头。  
这次他伸出手抚摸Crowley的伤口时，他已经清楚了自己的目的。Castiel承认自己带了点隐秘的想要“占便宜”的味道。只是他难以控制自己抚摸的时间，触碰另外一具肉体的感觉实在过分地好，他的手指在每一道痕迹——哪怕是最细小的痕迹上摩擦。他感觉到身体里的欲望在被唤醒。

他抬起头注视着恶魔，手却没有从恶魔的伤口处移开。Crowley的目光带上了困惑，他半张着嘴，嘴唇上沾着一层琥珀般的酒色，眼睛里跳动着一些疑惑的东西。皮囊下面，恶魔的真身几乎完全静止了，红色的烟雾连旋转也不再进行。

噼里啪啦的烛火声音里，夹杂了越发沉闷的粗重的呼吸声。

圣经故事里的耶稣、圣母和所有的天使们都在天花板上看着他们。

 

在某个时刻，Castiel觉得他们两个人的脑袋彼此贴近了一些。但是下一秒，Crowley就开了口。  
“你在干什么？”恶魔的声音非常低沉。

Castiel吓了一跳，他慌慌张张收回手，转到另一边去拿了酒杯给自己灌了一大口酒。

“抱歉……”他说，觉得嗓子里干涩不已，“我就是有点……难受。”

 

渺茫的希望，能找到长矛的可能性越来越低。Crowley也慢慢快无计可施。Castiel的声音非常低落，并且剧烈颤抖着。Crowley眨了眨眼睛。他觉得自己刚刚察觉到了什么色情暧昧的东西，但如果解释成Castiel的愧疚和悲伤也不是不行。

大概是自己的错觉。Crowley想，Castiel怎么懂调情呢？

天使只是在伤感。

Castiel仍然背对着自己，Crowley能分辨Castiel身体颤抖的幅度。这让恶魔感到心里发酸。

他坐起身，手搭到天使的肩膀上。  
“嘿，没事的。”Crowley低声安慰，“至少我们现在都不疼了。还有二十多天。我们还有时间。”  
“你不明白。”Castiel说，他依旧不肯将身体转过来，“我就这样……看着你因为我慢慢腐烂。”

 

Crowley沉默了一小会儿，他强行掰过天使的肩膀让他转过来面对着自己。Castiel的眼睛发红，蓝眼睛里蒙着泪蒙蒙的雾气。天使还没有哭出来，不过能让Castiel露出这幅表情，Crowley居然感到有点开心。

 

“我本来没觉得我有这么惨，”Crowley故作轻松道，“给你说的我觉得自己太亏了。”

Castiel强行笑了一下。

“你应该恨我的。”Crowley说，“你是不是已经忘记我是恶魔了？”  
“你知道，我早就不恨你了。”Castiel说，他终于直视了恶魔，“而你也不恨我了。”  
“好吧。”Crowley说，“我知道你人非常……善良，”他顿了顿，“你不忍心让别人为你手上，甚至是死去。我说，这是我的选择，我是认真的。我没有后悔。”Crowley坚定地说，他确定了，他不后悔，“听起来很怪异……我知道。但是就像你说的，我关心你，我希望你活着。”  
他又停顿了一下，炉火摇晃了两下。

“我承认，在剩下的时间里，找到长矛的希望并不大。”Crowley长舒了一口气，说出了实话，“我们也许都会死去。但这没什么不好。我们都活了很久了，Castiel。而且至今没有人知道，恶魔和天使死后会去什么地方。”他假笑了一下，“也许不过是另一段生命。”

Castiel皱着眉，悲伤地看着恶魔。然后他将身体凑过去，拥抱了他。

Crowley回忆了一下，他好像没有得到过这样认真的拥抱，这让他在一时间完全僵住，根本不知道该做什么。Castiel抱得很紧，Crowley能听见天使就在自己耳边重重地呼吸着，温暖潮湿的气息喷洒在他的颈侧。

“你现在应该给点回应。”  
Castiel说。

“哦。”Crowley反应过来，假笑了一下，伸手回拥了天使。他们贴得很紧，彼此的体温互相传达。这一刻，炉火也不再跳动，温暖的空气也静止在他们四周不再流动。

 

Castiel拥抱着Crowley，目光往上看着。他突然想起Lucifer在离开Vincente的皮囊前的那些话来。Lucifer的话并不是没有道理。他们的父亲和Amara离开，上帝不仅仅是抛下了Lucifer。  
上帝抛下了所有人。  
没有人能来拯救自己，也没有人能来拯救Crowley。

Castiel突然能理解Lucifer了一点。他们的父亲也许并非真的爱他们。或者，他只是单纯地以上帝的视角在爱他们。

壁画里的耶稣被钉在十字架上，手脚流血，代世人受过。

而自己的过是为何产生的呢？才招来Crowley代自己受过。

 

没有人来拯救他们，但至少自己还能拯救Crowley。Castiel想。

 

他松开了恶魔。现在他平静了很多——至少眼眶不红了。

“不准跟任何人提刚刚的事情。”Castiel恶狠狠地说。

Crowley笑起来，“保不准，”恶魔挑了挑眉毛，“特别想知道Moose和Squirrel听说你心疼我心疼得差点哭了的时候会是什么表情。”

“闭嘴。”Castiel翻了个白眼，越过Crowley取了他身边的酒瓶，然后给自己又倒了一杯酒。  
“如果你敢跟别人说，”Castiel喝了一口酒，想了想，显得得意起来，“我不知道，我是说，你那番颇有哲学味道的伤感的话就足够让别人嘲笑了是不是。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛。“你知道吗，毛毛，”他说，“我觉得你一定是个斯莱特林。”  
“我不明白，” Castiel不解地皱起眉，认真思索着，“这跟哈利波特有什么关系？”  
“对了，这幅蠢样子才适合你，”Crowley假笑了一下，又喝了一口酒，“傻乎乎的格兰芬多。”

 

 

他们在快到十一点的时候结束了酒宴，回到了宫殿。Castiel觉得自己喝得头都要发晕了。他径直回了自己的房间。Crowley去偏殿处理事务了。之后Castiel就一直没有看到他。在半夜两点的时候，他收到了Rowena的短信，约他在宫殿外面见面。

Castiel拉开门的时候，两个守卫的恶魔扭头看向他，天使朝他们笑了笑。“Crowley呢？”  
“他在大厅。”其中一个警觉地回答。Castiel点了点头。他从口袋里抓了一把药粉，洒向两个恶魔。两个恶魔还没反应过来，就已经闭上了眼睛立刻倒在了地上呼呼大睡。

Rowena的东西真管用。

Castiel心里默念着，他小心查探着四周的情况。Crowley在夜里禁止恶魔接近大厅反倒让他方便了很多，他基本碰不见任何恶魔。宫殿门口的守卫正是Rowena收买的那个家伙，他冲Castiel点了点头就将他放了出去。

 

Rowena站在墙根后面等着他。

 

“放在口袋里就行。”Rowena说，将另一个巫术袋递给他，“能帮助你隐藏气息，他就没法发现你了。”  
“谢谢。”Castiel点点头，“你已经知道怎么解除链接了？”

Rowena眯起眼睛，“是的，这个并不难，Angel。”她说，“虽然我问过你了，但你确定？”  
“我确定。”Castiel点了点头，“……等我弄清楚他和Lucifer到底在做什么。我会再联系你的。”他顿了顿，“谢谢。”  
女巫摇了摇头。“我在帮助杀死你，而你却对我说谢谢。”她假笑了一下，“这世界可真奇妙。”

女巫将她袍子的帽子拉起来戴好，红头发从两边垂下。

“祝你好运。”她说，“再见。”  
女巫转身，袍子在夜风里飘起来。Castiel注视着女巫离开，心里依然疑惑。  
他仍然没搞懂Rowena为什么同意帮自己。

 

 

次日见到的Crowley面色和昨天早上一样憔悴，这让Castiel越来越不解。糟糕的是， Rowena的魔法袋作用迅速消退。他们在下午的时候同时感到了一阵疼痛，虽然没有那么强烈，但是确实是真真切切的疼痛。这让Castiel下定了要迅速解除链接的决心。

今天晚上就行动。  
Castiel想。

他们晚上又花了一个多小时待在城堡里，谈了会天，并在快到十一点的时候回到了宫殿。  
在十一点四十分，Crowley还在偏殿里的时候，Castiel进入了大厅。Lucifer并不在笼子里——至少他没让他自己出现在笼子里。这对Castiel来说非常重要，毕竟Lucifer不能知道自己在窥视。Castiel将自己藏在笼子对面的衣橱里——衣橱是空的，不过里面的空间还是很狭小，柜门中间有一条狭长的缝隙。只是现在大厅里黑漆漆的，看什么都很费力，Castiel只能耐心等着。  
。

在十二点还差一分钟的时候，大门被再次推开。Crowley走了进来。Castiel听见了皮鞋在地上踩着时的啪嗒声。天使的心提到了嗓子眼，他从缝隙里努力往外瞧，只能看见隐隐约约的人影。Crowley似乎没发现什么异常。他打了个响指，Castiel立刻感觉到透过那道缝隙，温暖的烛光照了进来。

他马上要做什么？

 

 

 

 

TBC


	8. 风声

8\. 风声

 

Lucifer非常识趣。

 

他知道Castiel在计划要弄清楚Crowley到底和自己做了什么交易。最直接的办法当然是来偷窥。为了给Castiel创造条件，Lucifer将自己隐蔽在了笼子里。这么一来，不管外面发生了什么，他都不知道。

他就不至于打破契约里那条“不能用任何形式让别人知道”的条款了。

他才不知道Castiel是否正在某一角躲着偷看他们玩主仆游戏呢。Lucifer想。  
他正躺在Michael最喜欢的那条河流边上，身体下面铺满带着凉意的青草，仰头瞧着天空。溪水流过石头的时候会发出细小的声音，不需要睡眠的撒旦听了也觉得困意连绵。

太无聊了。

他想。也许他该学习创作小说，说不定会让日子过得有趣一些。

希望Castiel能赶紧发现Crowley和自己做的交易。Lucifer叼着一根青草在嘴巴里，脸上浮现着诡异的微笑。Castiel……可爱的Castiel……让他吃瘪了那么多次的Castiel……

 

在最初，听说有一个天使叛变了的时候，Lucifer是很高兴的。

自己并不是唯一的堕落者。

他依旧记得Castiel站在圣火圈子里时的样子。Lucifer能轻易读出他小兄弟脸上的害怕。Castiel对自己的惧怕来源于一种相当本能的反应。那是他们第一次见面，Lucifer却清晰地记住了Castiel的模样。他的面孔非常柔和：不管是皮囊，还是真身。某种意义上，那让Lucifer感到些许奇怪，这样的天使看起来不像是会堕天的那种。  
Lucifer使出了他的本领，威逼利诱。

 

很少有人能抵制Lucifer的蛊惑。毕竟魔鬼能说善道，一眼就能看穿对方的弱点。然而Sam拒绝了他，Castiel也拒绝了他。

那多少让Lucifer感到有些挫败。但最让他生气的还是Castiel向Michael扔出的圣火。Michael的惨叫几乎能引起Lucifer的共感。没有人能欺负他的哥哥……没有人。

Castiel被他一个响指就碎成了粉末，可是他没有死。

 

在Sam的身体被拽出笼子的时候，Lucifer就得知了这个消息。那天Lucifer整个人都接近癫狂。Sam的灵魂被他做成了皮球拍上拍下，然后他又强行将Sam的灵魂形体化，开始在Sam的身上实践撒旦最高超的折磨艺术。

 

“你太过了，Lucifer。”

Michael站在一边冷冷地看着他，和Lucifer保持了一定的距离。Sam正坐在一张椅子上，被铁链子给牢牢固定住，他身后的椅背上镶嵌着一排排的铁钉，钉子全部深深刺进了Sam背部的皮肤里，血从伤口缓缓流下。

Sam虚弱无力地垂着头，额发搭在眼前，他已经晕了过去。

“不干你的事。”Lucifer扭头朝Michael吼叫起来，脸涨得通红，“你能把我们弄出去吗？如果不能就闭嘴。”

Michael眯起眼睛深深看了一眼Lucifer，目光里透出了浓重的失望的味道，他摇了摇头，然后消失在Lucifer的地牢里。

Michael的失望彻底撕碎了Lucifer最后的理智。

Lucifer一拳将Sam揍醒。

Castiel带走了自己的玩具，幸好他拉下了一片。Lucifer冷笑着。而他知道，最让他生气的，并非Castiel带走了他的玩具。

 

谁能将Castiel复活？

 

Lucifer都没有意识到，他的悲伤甚至大过了愤怒。他的父亲，为了一个小小的、微不足道的天使，重现人世，但他却忍心让自己——他最初的造物，他宣称的最心爱的儿子——在这个牢笼中度过数不清的岁月。

 

Lucifer认为，自己应该是恨Castiel的。

事实上，在占据Castiel的皮囊之后，他对Castiel的感情依旧没有什么变化。对撒旦来说，Castiel的回忆和思想过于黏腻，充满了太多黏糊糊的、伤感的只有人类才有的情感。而撒旦厌烦那些东西。  
但他觉察出Castiel对他自己的境况很满意。

Castiel陶醉在Winchester兄弟宣称的对他的爱里无法自拔，他心甘情愿无怨无悔地为兄弟俩赴汤蹈火，尽管他能得到的似乎只有更多的伤痕和一句不足道的“谢谢”。

Castiel对爱与被爱的陶醉让Lucifer感到非常同情。

只是Lucifer也未意识到，也许自己是嫉妒更多。

 

而现在，Lucifer将嘴里的草吐掉，他一只手枕在脑袋下面，另一只手伸出手挡在自己眼睛和天空中间，指缝间的云彩缓缓飘移着。  
他以前并没有想过要对Castiel做一些什么和性有关的事情。但是Crowley对Castiel的情感实在是让撒旦理解不能，能让一个恶魔愿意为之牺牲……Castiel一定很特别。这令撒旦多少也脑补了下Castiel在性爱中的样子。Castiel皮囊的样貌还可以，Lucifer满意地想，联系起第一次见到Castiel时候，他站在圣火圈子中时，他的真身害怕而瑟缩的模样……  
Lucifer咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛兴奋地闪了闪。  
他想再看到Castiel那样瑟缩的、惶恐的却无助的表情。并且一想到，这整件事情能将Crowley气成什么样，Lucifer就止不住要狂笑。

自己待在笼子里又怎么样，Crowley一直是他的宠物——从来都是。

 

 

在十二点已经过去了两分钟时，Lucifer才懒洋洋地站起来，打了个响，解除了自己的隐蔽。一阵强光过后，他出现在笼子里，站着看着他的宠物。Crowley安静地跪在他面前低着头，显得非常乖。

也许Castiel今晚——此刻就在偷窥。Lucifer想，这个念头让他越来越兴奋。

“我是不是让你等太久了，Pet？”Lucifer拖长了声音大声问道。

“没有，Master。”Crowley回答。

“去把衣服换了。”Lucifer说，他的目光在宫殿里扫视了一圈，看不出什么异常来，对面有两个衣柜和一个矮点的壁橱，王座后面也能藏人。不过管他呢，Castiel如果真的想要偷窥或者什么的，他总有办法藏好他自己。

 

 

 

 

Castiel努力地仔细注视着外面的情况。可惜为了不让Crowley发现，他不能把柜门开大，这导致他的视野非常受限。好在从他的角度他正好可以看到笼子。一阵悉悉索索的衣服摩擦的声音后，然后他看见了让他吃惊的一幕。

Crowley面对着笼子跪了下来。

现在正好是晚上十二点。

“Master。”

Castiel听见Crowley说，烛光配合着恶魔低沉的声音摇晃着。

天使感觉自己全身冰凉，仿佛跌入了冰窟。

他并未真的理解眼前的场景到底意味着什么，他所看见的实在是诡异到了极点。Crowley正用一种恭敬的、卑微的姿势跪在Lucifer面前——他叫Lucifer“Master”。

他把自己出卖给撒旦了吗？

 

过了一小会儿，Castiel看到一阵刺眼的白光，当那阵光芒暗淡下去的时候，Castiel就看见了站在笼子里的撒旦，他看上去非常强壮，某种无言的气势在他周围萦绕。Castiel觉得莫名紧张起来，他认为Lucifer的目光向自己这边瞟了一下。  
“我是不是让你等太久了，Pet？”Castiel听见Lucifer懒洋洋的拖长了的声音。

“没有，Master。”Crowley低声而顺从地回答。

“去把衣服换了。”Lucifer命令道。

 

什么衣服？

Castiel不解地看着外面的情形。

 

Crowley站起来，走到旁边的一个矮柜那儿蹲下。柜子挡住了Crowley，天使没法看见Crowley到底在做什么，只能听见了铁链子叮里咣啷的声音，这让他想起自己之前某天夜里给Crowley打电话时，听见的那些响动来。声音持续很长一段时间。Crowley再次进入他的视线时，是四肢着地爬行着的。他从那个柜子后面爬出来，已经换上了一身Castiel也熟悉的衣服，夏威夷T恤，外面披着一件衬衫，米色的长裤，他的脖子上戴着那个带刺的项圈，从项圈伸出了四根铁链子，分别连着恶魔的手腕和脚腕。  
他一直爬到了笼子前面，铁链子叮叮当当地互相撞击着。

 

Castiel的手紧紧攥成了拳头，他死死咬住嘴唇制止自己发出任何声音。

撒旦伸出了手，轻抚了笼子的栏杆。Crowley仰起头伸长脖子，恶魔伸出舌头舔了舔栏杆的外侧。  
“好狗狗。”Lucifer戏谑地说，“你真可爱，让Daddy想好好疼爱你。”

Crowley停止了动作，他跪好安静地看着Lucifer。

“你的膝盖还疼吗？”Lucifer问，口气里充满了做作的关心。  
“不疼了。”Crowley回答。

“那你今晚还能和主人一起遛弯吗？”Lucifer的手指抚摸着他自己的嘴唇，露出可怜兮兮的表情，“也许再爬上两个小时。”

“听您的吩咐，Master。”Crowley回答。

Lucifer轻笑了。

“好Puppy。”撒旦说。

Crowley弯下腰来开始爬行，铁链子拖在地上发出刺耳的声音。恶魔很快爬出了天使的视线之外。而Lucifer在笼子里唱起了歌，烛影摇晃里，Castiel突然想起，那是自己听过的歌。那个口腔中充斥了血腥气味的晚上，长长的咒语，画在地上的魔法阵，剧痛与漂浮的意识，在某个瞬间一切都变得明亮而清晰。Crowley的声音，还有撒旦的歌声，挽着自己的手臂，脑袋下面枕着的柔软而温暖的身体。

“没事了，Castiel……”  
“毛毛……”

“  
……  
If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
……  
”

 

Lucifer早在那个时候就给出了提示。

 

当Crowley爬行到自己所在的柜子前面时，Castiel终于近距离地看见了他。恶魔趴伏在地上垂着脑袋，身体在地面上挪动，烛光跳动着，在恶魔的头发上洒下闪烁耀眼的金色光芒。Castiel离他这样近，他甚至能听见Crowley沉重的喘息，恶魔的面孔涨得通红，Castiel知道那是因为羞愤——他几乎控制不住地想要跳出去结束这一切，但他知道自己不能。

Crowley肯定和Lucifer订了什么无法打破的契约。

Castiel清楚Crowley有多痛恨Lucifer。那些Lucifer占据自己的身体的岁月里，他对Crowley做的事情，Castiel都记得。因而他也知道恶魔会有多痛恨成为撒旦的俘虏。

Crowley到底为什么要这样？  
——他是为了自己吗？

他记起在自己询问撒旦，Crowley到底给了他什么的时候，撒旦那个诡异的笑容来。  
“我不能告诉你任何事情，Castiel。”  
“不过我能告诉你，Crowley对你非常好。”  
“非常非常好。”

答案已经非常明显了。Crowley为了得到那个咒语和Lucifer做了交易：他在每天夜里都会回到这儿来成为Lucifer的奴隶。

眼前的场景和Crowley腹部那个如同藤蔓般蔓延的黑色伤口交融在一起，黑色藤蔓将Castiel卷裹，叫他几乎窒息。有什么东西充塞了他的喉咙，他吐不出来也吞咽不下。身体像被藤蔓紧紧缠绕，困在了一个无解的囚笼里。

 

“真想知道，Cass看见你这样会怎么想。”Castiel听见Lucifer的声音，“他会为你难过吗？”

Castiel将脑袋靠在了柜门上，闭上了眼睛。Crowley并没有回答，铁链子在地上拖着的声音一时间显得非常清脆，带着在空旷的大厅里响起了骇人回声。

也许自己应该什么都不顾就现在跳出去阻止这一切……

但那样是否就令Crowley之前所有的努力都失去了意义呢？

Castiel呆愣愣地想，Crowley能接受他这样被自己看见吗？

 

突然间，铁链子的声音也停止了，外面的一时间没有了动静，Castiel感到疑惑起来，他睁开眼睛，再度从那条缝隙里往外看。

Crowley回到了笼子前面，他停止了爬行，在撒旦面前抬起了头看着Lucifer。

“好狗狗是要吠叫的。”Lucifer嗤笑着，“是吗，Puppy？”

于是，Castiel就听见了“吠叫”。

 

天使捂住了嘴巴制止自己惊叫出声。他感觉自己鼻子发酸——自己早该猜到的，这是典型的Lucifer的做派。也许在从前，Lucifer占领自己身体的时候，他还能通过将自己封闭起来的方式假装看不见，毕竟他可以告诉自己，自己是为了更伟大的利益，但现在……  
没有什么更伟大的利益，Crowley只是为了自己。

铁链子的声音再次响起，恶魔继续了他的爬行。Lucifer在笼子里斜躺着，慢悠悠地说着话。  
“说真的，你真的不打算告诉他了吗？”Lucifer饶有兴致的声音。

“什么？”Crowley问，声音里气息紊乱。

“你爱他这件事情。”Lucifer嘟哝着。  
“你知道我不会。”Crowley说。

Castiel一时间有点没反应过来。

Lucifer是什么意思？

“他真的那么天真，以为你就是发了善心才决定和他链接的吗？”Lucifer说，“我以为他会更聪明一点。”  
Crowley沉默着。

“想想看，这完全不值得。”Lucifer说，“你为了得到那个咒语，把你自己的夜晚卖给了我。你在这里给我当宠物，而可爱的Castiel被蒙在鼓里，享受着你为他的付出。”

“我和他没可能。”Crowley的声音非常沉闷。  
“我至今仍然觉得非常不解。”Lucifer慢悠悠地说，“也许每个种族里都要出一两个怪胎。你和Castiel真是凑到一起去了。我从不知道恶魔能无私成这样。”

Lucifer的意思已经非常明显了。

 

Castiel这才意识到某些事。当他刚被Crowley救回来的时候，他问恶魔为什么要救他，恶魔那个嬉皮笑脸的回答：  
“因为我爱你呀。”

那是真话。

自己简直愚蠢到了极点。Crowley爱他——

他觉得指甲都嵌进了皮肉里，这才没尖叫出来。他太愚蠢了——他以为——  
等等，那是什么意义上的爱？

 

“我很好奇，”Lucifer的声音继续着，“你想和Castiel在哪儿做爱？”

这句话将Castiel最后的疑惑给打消，他觉得血液一下子全涌上脑门。

Crowley爱自己。就像自己在用同样的方式爱他。他说他不告诉自己是因为他们没可能……他们两个都太愚蠢了。他们本可能在这段时间里过上更幸福一点的日子——也许是最后的，在死前的欢乐时光。然而他们却像两个自怨自艾的懦弱的笨蛋，空将时光挥霍。  
Castiel想起那天晚上和Crowley那个亲密而温暖的拥抱。  
过去那些天使恶魔天堂地狱势不两立的鬼话早被他们两个都被丢在了泱泱大海中，可他们却不自知也不知对方。

自己应该现在就跳出去——

 

“什么意思？”Crowley在这个时候开了口，阻止了Castiel已经按在了门上的手的进一步动作。

“如果你能和Castiel上床，你希望你们的第一次发生在什么情境下？”Lucifer明确了他的问题。撒旦目光灼灼地盯着恶魔，手指搭在嘴唇上，一脸八卦的样子。

“——为什么你问这个？”Crowley显得非常不解。

“反正无事可做。”Lucifer说，“得了，Crowley。我知道你肯定意淫过。不准撒谎。”撒旦警告道。

外面沉默了一会儿。 Castiel将耳朵贴在门上试图听得更仔细些，他觉得自己脸上在发烧。他想起那天晚上的城堡的客厅，炉火前的地毯，柔软的恶魔的皮肤，Crowley酒色微醺的脸和水润的嘴唇。  
淡淡的欲望的血液在全身流窜。  
Crowley会怎么回答？

 

“在酒吧里，我们会喝得有点多。”Crowley的声音传来，他的声音里像是带了痰，“也许我们最后还是会去我的城堡……在城堡的壁炉前做爱。”

城堡的大厅，温暖柔软的、干净的地毯，壁炉里燃着熊熊的火焰，厚重的窗帘全部被拉上，密闭的沉闷的空气里飘着美妙的诱人的气味……

事实上，Crowley之前没有考虑过所谓的情境的问题。操就是操，没那么多罗曼蒂克软绵绵的东西。但他意识到自己确实喜欢那天晚上的气氛。Castiel在自己的腹部缓缓摩挲的手指，还有他注视着自己时暧昧的目光，天使的呼吸里带着酒的气味，每一下呼吸的声音都让Crowley难以克制。

 

“你想让他做什么？”Lucifer饶有兴致地问，“或者说你想对他做什么？”

“没什么特别的。”Crowley淡淡地回答，他已经开始觉得膝盖有点疼了，“只是操而已。”

 

“你操他还是他操你？”Lucifer懒洋洋地问，手指在栏杆上自上而下地划过。

“随便。”Crowley顿了顿，他并没有那么在意体位问题，不过他确实有偏好，意淫中Castiel沾染情欲的脸和水润的蓝眼睛在提醒他这一点，“我更希望是我操他。”

 

Crowley的回答不出Lucifer的意料。

撒旦轻哼了一声，Crowley依然困惑，他猜测Lucifer只是在用这些问题来提醒他“这是个注定无法实现的愿望”。这令Crowley感到些许愤怒，而他已经知道了该如何反击。

“你喜欢过什么人吗？”Crowley问。

“没有。”Lucifer简单地回答，他顿了顿，“当然，我爱上帝。”他讥讽地说。

“你被什么人喜欢过吗？”Crowley继续问。

这个问题里挑衅的意思一下子明显起来，Lucifer显然被激怒了。他危险地眯起眼睛，注视着已经爬完了第二圈回到了笼子前的恶魔。  
“我觉得你非常放肆。”他说。

“我只是随便问问，”Crowley坚持道，他爱死Lucifer现在脸上的表情了，为了再多让Lucifer生会儿气，他没有停止说话，“我没有想要冒犯你，Master。我猜你的仰慕者一定很多。”

“你什么都不知道。”Lucifer盯着Crowley，眼睛里闪烁着红光，声音变得凌厉起来，他现在已经忘记了Castiel可能就在某处偷听的事实，愤怒开始摧毁他的理智，“你这个下作的东西。”

“我是你创造的，Master。”Crowley说，“上帝创造了你，而你只能创造下作的我们。”

Lucifer站了起来，他从上面俯视着Crowley，Crowley迫使自己注视着Lucifer的眼睛不移开目光——Crowley开始后悔了，他不该惹怒Lucifer的——他已经再度感受到了那种来自灵魂深处的战栗，他的造物主正用愤怒的目光看着他，Lucifer的真身在身体里狂暴地旋转，充满力量的空气在疯狂流动。恶魔觉得头皮发麻，全身都变得僵硬。

撒旦沉默着，Crowley能听见魔鬼沉重的呼吸。在某一个时刻，Lucifer张开了双手，Crowley听见呼啸的风声，笼子里刮起一阵狂风，墙壁和土地都在跟着颤抖，烛光像是发了癫似的晃动，却坚挺地未被熄灭。Lucifer的形体隐没在了狂风里。尽管风并不能真的刮到外面来，但Crowley感觉到了那种撒旦召唤的风带来的恐惧，甚至是疼痛。他几乎能察觉到风呼呼刮过面颊，在他的皮肤上留下刺痛，这令他不自觉地闭上了眼睛，等待风声过去。

风停下来的时候，Crowley睁开了眼睛，看见Lucifer还站在那儿，但撒旦似乎已经平静下来了。

 

“上帝爱我。”

Lucifer看着Crowley平静地说。“你知道我是他最爱的儿子。”Lucifer说，他想着他和上帝终于和解的那天，他的父亲说的那些话。

“他却依旧将你丢弃。”Crowley没有忍住，依旧还是说了出口，“虽然他爱你，可是如果是你被长矛刺中，他不会愿意和你链接的。”

“因为他是上帝，打个响指就能救我的命。”Lucifer翻了个白眼。

“如果他不能呢？”Crowley说，听见自己的声音在发抖，“这不关他爱不爱你，而关乎他到底有多爱你。你在他心里比不上Amara。”他顿了顿，“你知道，甚至也比不上人类。”

Crowley的声音非常缓慢，他叙述着这些事实，却在某种意义上感到心里什么地方被触动了一下。他清楚Lucifer是真的爱着上帝，然而他真真切切地抛弃了，因为Lucifer“邪恶”，并且“背叛了天堂”。  
自己也爱着一些人，而自己能否得到回应呢？毕竟，他也“邪恶”，彻底地邪恶着。同情心让Crowley不自觉地将声音放得轻柔了许多。

 

Lucifer也许本该为了Crowley的话而生气，但他知道Crowley的话是事实。这令他懒得去生气了。反而，Lucifer陷入了某种深刻而悲伤的思索里。

如果自己不曾变得邪恶……上帝会爱他爱得更多一些吗？

Michael还会憎恶自己吗？

Lucifer伸出手，在空中画了一个圈，火红的烟雾在他的指尖生成，在空中连成一个漂亮的圆。Lucifer想起河边的Michael，他学着Michael的样子挥了挥手，那些发着亮光的烟雾漂浮着移动了位置，在空中形成了那个魔法阵。Michael说着魔法阵的事情时的平静面孔让Lucifer异常狂躁。

Mark是上帝给他的，他为此堕落。然而上帝没有试图拯救他，而是直接将他丢弃。伙同着他的兄弟们。

 

Crowley的目光被那闪着炫目红光的烟雾吸引了过去。Lucifer的法术非常漂亮，大天使注视着那个魔法阵，目光里满是思索的意味。

“你的法术非常漂亮，”Crowley说，“Master。”

Lucifer瞟了一眼恶魔，他的面色在烛光下异常苍白，嘴唇打着哆嗦，脸上的皮肤蒙着一层薄薄的汗。

“链接者若不爱受伤者，链接无效。”Lucifer喃喃念道，“所以你确实爱他爱到愿意为他去死的地步了吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”Crowley说，声音抖动得厉害，“如果是以前，有人这么跟我说，我肯定觉得他在开玩笑。”他顿了顿，“但是真的到了那个不得不做出选择的时候，我才知道……也许我确实愿意为他去死。”

太可笑了。

Lucifer再次生起气来。凭什么？为什么Castiel能得到这种“爱”？

Lucifer几乎都没有意识到自己失控了。

撒旦全身都发出 一阵耀眼的白光，他的目光里透出暗红而危险的光。白光越发刺眼，在某一个瞬间，撒旦具象化出的形象彻底消失，笼子里只剩下流动着的私下窜动着的大天使的真身。一种强大的、纯粹的力量的气味从笼子里散发出来，那让Crowley不自觉地瑟缩了一下。他的造物主的光芒过于耀眼，将整个大厅里所有的光影全部吞没，一切都变成了纯净的白色。大概在十几秒后，白光渐渐黯淡下去，撒旦又以Nick的形象站在了他面前。

 

“也许我们该玩点其他的了。”Lucifer冷冷地说，“把那些玩具拿出来。”

Crowley心一沉。被Lucifer羞辱是一回事，被Lucifer用性的方式羞辱又是另一回事了。  
但他没有选择。

Crowley爬行到柜子边上，取出了放在最里面的纸箱子，还没有转过身来的时候，Lucifer的声音就懒洋洋地在他身后响起。

“挑一根你最喜欢的阴茎，狗狗。”Lucifer说，“——叼过来。”

 

 

其实，在Crowley询问Lucifer是否喜欢过什么人开始，Castiel就有点跟不上他们的对话了。毕竟“Lucifer是否喜欢过什么人”，并非Castiel平时会思考的问题。他知道Lucifer爱上帝，但那是他唯一的了解了。之后他们两个人的对话，Castiel迫使自己的脑子飞速运转着才理解了个大概：Crowley在挑衅Lucifer，而Lucifer确实被激怒了。

Lucifer要让Crowley做什么？

什么叫“挑一根你最喜欢的阴茎”？

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，半天才明白过来撒旦的意思。他在反应过来的同时看见了Crowley正慢慢爬回笼子前面，而他的嘴巴里叼着一根假阴茎。  
恶魔的脸色涨得通红。

 

这在各种意义上激怒了Castiel。

天使再也无法忍受。

他用背部撞了一下柜子。

 

柜子顶上摆着的一个花瓶掉了下来，摔在地上砸得粉碎。Castiel沉默着，侧耳听着外面的动静。

 

Lucifer和Crowley的目光都向这边投射过来。Crowley被吓了一跳，而Lucifer从愤怒中回过神，他意识到Castiel的行动速度远比自己预料得快。Lucifer眯起眼睛，Crowley似乎没有显得过于疑惑，大概是认为花瓶的掉落是刚才自己造出的风所导致。

“把衣服换回去，滚到其他地方去吧。”  
Lucifer做出一副兴致缺缺的样子来，“记得一直跪着，跪到明天早上。”

撒旦说，用厌恶至极的目光瞟了一眼恶魔，现在他跪在那儿，手上抓着一根肉色的假阴茎。“不要出现在我的视线里。”  
Crowley猜测Lucifer可能在恼火他自己刚才的失控，这令恶魔感到有点小得意，将Lucifer气到失控够他开心一阵子了。在其他什么地方跪一夜总比在这里和Lucifer玩SM调教游戏好。Crowley瞥了一眼自己手里抓着的假阴茎，克制着不让自己脸上表现出得意的意思。  
“是，Master。”

他说，转身又爬回柜子边上，将假阴茎放回去，接着替自己解开束缚，然后换回衣服。虽然今晚并没有爬上太久，但站起来的时候他还是感到膝盖一阵酸痛，双膝软了软，差点没站稳跌倒。  
现在，他扭头看向Lucifer，撒旦正靠在栏杆上背对着自己，似乎完全不想看见他。

“明天见，Master。”Crowley说。

 

恶魔消失在房间里，两秒后，大门处传来门锁被锁上的声音。紧接着就是一片死寂。

 

 

Castiel推开柜门，他慢慢走到笼子前面，Lucifer依旧背对着外面靠着栏杆，似乎并不知道有人在这儿。

“你要什么？”Castiel问，听见自己的声音因为愤怒在发抖。

Lucifer转过身来，他在微笑，红眼睛一直亮着。

 

 

TBC


	9. 不知

9\. 不知  
“什么叫‘我要什么’？”  
Lucifer做出一脸困惑的样子，他的手指搭在嘴唇上，一脸好奇地看着Castiel，“为什么你会觉得我要什么。”  
“别绕弯子了。”Castiel说，他的声音依旧在生气地发抖，“你的那些话是说给我听的。你到底和他做了什么交易？”  
“我不能说。”Lucifer抱歉地摊了摊手，“你看，我什么都不能告诉你。”他假笑了一下，“但你不是都看见了吗？”

 

Castiel沉默了片刻。  
“你要怎么才愿意放过他？”他放缓了口气。  
Lucifer眯起眼睛。

他蛊惑人心的时候，从来都是从对方最爱的人下手。他已经通过这种方式占据了很多具皮囊——Lucifer对“爱”非常敏感。

 

Lucifer大笑起来。

他几乎笑得全身都在颤抖，连真身也在加速旋转。那让Castiel感到愤怒和不解。

“什么？”他恶狠狠地问，脑子里还全是Crowley刚才趴在地上的样子，这让他没法控制自己的愤怒。

“我在笑Crowley多可怜，”Lucifer努力止住笑，耸了耸肩膀，“他以为你不爱他——但事实是，你爱他。我亲爱的小弟弟，我已经以为你不能更加腐化，但你居然还能堕落到‘爱上一个恶魔’的地步。即便是对于你来说，这也足够疯狂了。”

 

Castiel涨红了脸。Lucifer实在是太敏锐了，这让Castiel几乎无法取得任何谈判的主动权。“这不关你的事。”他低声威胁道，“你怎样才愿意解除你们之间的交易？”  
“我不可能解除我们之间的交易，Cass。”Lucifer可怜兮兮地说，“你看，我在笼子里，我太无聊了。我需要乐子。”  
Castiel沉默了片刻。“我知道你想从我这儿得到一些东西。”他说，表情显得非常平静，“就是……直接告诉我，你要什么。”他顿了顿，“但你知道我不会把你放出来。”

发现Castiel也爱着Crowley的事实在某种意义上让Lucifer的恼怒加重了一个等级。虽然这时的Lucifer并没有意识到这一点，大天使舔了舔嘴唇，他决定暂时停止耍弄Castiel。  
反正很快就会有机会好好“耍弄”他了。  
“你知道怎么解除链接了吗？”Lucifer的表情正经了一点，他侧过身在笼子里行走着，手划过一根根栏杆。  
Castiel的目光随着撒旦的步子移动着，“是。”他说，“Rowena找到方法了。”  
“那个女人，”Lucifer哼了一声，“聪明得讨人嫌。”他停顿了两秒，停在笼子中间，手托着下巴看着Castiel，“你打算解除链接吗？”  
有那么几秒钟，Castiel没有说话，他的脑子里跑过一系列的画面。城堡的大厅，炉火，壁画，还有性爱。  
他还没有来得及和Crowley享受所有互相喜欢的人都该享受的。  
但Castiel还是点了点头。

“你看，”Lucifer说，“解除链接后，你会马上死掉，而Crowley还会活着。我猜你大概不忍心让Crowley余生的夜晚都像一条狗一样在地上爬行。”  
“你到底要什么。”Castiel不耐烦地说。  
“你进笼子里来。”Lucifer回答，他脸上的笑意变得浓厚了。  
Castiel困惑地皱起眉，这个命令让他非常不解。  
“我就要死了。”他说，“你难道要占据我的皮囊吗？”他仔细思索着，“我不认为你有办法修复我的皮囊。”  
“不，”Lucifer笑着，“蠢货。我要你进笼子来，我们好好玩一玩。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他变得更加疑惑了——“玩一玩”这个词的含义实在是过于宽泛，这导致Castiel’无法跟上Lucifer的思路。

“是这样，”Lucifer难得好脾气地解释道，“显然，Crowley爱你。我想气气他。”他咬了咬嘴唇，脸上露出兴奋的表情，“进笼子来和我打一炮。”他忙举起双手，“我保证只是操。不会伤害你。”他想了想，又放下了手，嘟哝着，“也不一定，操起来的时候可能会伤害到你。不过我至少可以保证不造成永久性伤害。”

 

Castiel愣了两秒，他像看一个疯子一样看着Lucifer。  
“你疯了吗？”他说，“为什么？”  
“我说过了，”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“我想气气Crowley。而让他知道你在死前被我‘强奸’，”他停住，想了想，换了个说法，“死前为了他和我上床，肯定能将他气疯。”  
太诡异了。  
Castiel瞪着Lucifer，大天使依旧在朝自己微笑，他的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着Castiel，这令他意识到Lucifer是认真的。  
“……这样你就愿意放了Crowley吗？”Castiel问，听见自己的声音抖得更厉害了，脸上也开始觉得发烫。  
“我不可能放了他。”Lucifer撇了撇嘴，“我可以答应你不再命令他，但他晚上依旧要待在这儿。他的晚上依然是我的。”  
“为什么？”Castiel不解地问，“如果你不能命令他，那你为什么还要他待在这儿？”  
“因为我无聊。”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“他就算老实坐在那儿好歹也能给我当人体模特。”

“我怎么能知道你说的是真的？”Castiel权衡了一会儿Lucifer提出的交易，“如果我进了笼子，你直接杀掉了我，或者我死了之后，你继续……命令Crowley怎么办。”  
“你以为Crowley现在为什么这么乖乖听话？”Lucifer冷笑了一声，他伸出手，两只手臂上都闪现出奇异的蓝色光芒，一串串的符文接连浮现然后又黯淡下去，“如果我们之中有谁违背了条款，那个人最不希望发生的事情将会发生。”

 

Castiel想起了撒旦的话。  
“链接者若不爱受伤者，链接无效……”  
归根结底，Crowley能帮助自己，能和自己进行链接，源于他爱自己。  
如果自己答应了Lucifer，至少Crowley不用再忍受这种屈辱。这么听起来，和撒旦上床似乎没有那么糟糕。糟糕的部分显然在于，Lucifer打算告诉Crowley自己和他上床了这件事。  
……但是总比让Crowley一直被撒旦这样驱使要好——

 

在Castiel思考的时间里，Lucifer慢悠悠地开了口。“一天时间。”他说，“我充分理解你需要时间思考，Cass。这是个很重大的决定，”Lucifer咬了咬嘴唇，“明天晚上，如果你想好了，就带Rowena一起来。她知道怎么能让你进笼子。”Lucifer假笑了一下，“我会让Crowley好好地‘跪在其他地方’……只有明天晚上，Castiel，过期不候。当然，我认为你不该把你爱Crowley的事情告诉他或者和他做爱……”

Lucifer看着他，红眼睛闪了闪。“我会在你死后帮你告诉他你爱他的。”

 

 

Crowley在他的城堡里跪了一夜。

他跪在熊熊烧着的炉火前的柔软地毯上。反正Lucifer只是叫他跪着，也没说不让他做其他事情。

于是Crowley同时也在很惬意地喝酒。因为恶魔能力没有被束缚，所以现在其实他并没有觉得非常难受——某种程度上他还陶醉在自己将Lucifer气到失控的事实里。在清晨六点的时候，他站了起来，慢条斯理地理了理有点打皱的衣服。

在六点半的时候，他直接移动到了Castiel的房间。天使正坐在床沿上想着什么事情，紧紧皱着眉头，听见动静他吓了一跳，转过头来慌慌张张地看着Crowley。

“你，你回来了。”

Castiel结巴了一下。

Crowley皱起眉，这个句子有点古怪。“什么叫我‘回来’了？”Crowley问，他眯起眼睛，Castiel看起来和他的话一样古怪。  
“没事。”Castiel摇了摇头，他避开了Crowley的视线，“我只是……”他摇了摇头，叹息了一声，站了起来，“有点烦躁。”  
Crowley摸了摸下巴，胡子摩擦得他的手发痒，“去喝咖啡吗？”恶魔问。

Castiel点了点头。

 

他们回到了城堡的大厅，Crowley去给Castiel做咖啡的时候，天使就坐在桌子前等待着。炉火看起来像是才熄灭不久，Castiel大概能猜出Crowley昨天夜里后来是待在哪儿跪着的了。

“你今天早上魂不守舍。”Crowley皱着眉，将咖啡放在桌子上，“你怎么了？”

Crowley昨天夜里的样子还清晰地留在Castiel的脑子里——那实在是太难从记忆里剔除出去了。然而现在的恶魔看起来非常正常——他坐在自己对面，坐在晨光里，精神满满，派头十足，正眯眼瞧着自己，而此刻Castiel却仿佛又听见了空旷的大厅里那骇人的铁链声，互相之间的撞击，和拖在冰凉的水泥地面上留下的刺耳声音。

然后是那几声吠叫……

 

自己怎么能就这样什么都不告诉他就离开。他怎么能什么都不和他做就离开？  
Castiel觉得鼻子发酸，可是他不能让Crowley看出来，于是他低下头喝了一口咖啡。  
“大概没休息好。”Castiel说，声音略显沙哑，“一直盯着Ipad看眼睛有点累。”  
Crowley撇了撇嘴。  
“别告诉我你在看黄片。”他说，也低下头去喝了一口咖啡。

 

Castiel已经闻不出咖啡的香味了，他的鼻子像是被堵塞了，甚至味蕾也是，他只能感觉到某种苦味在唇舌间蔓延，有什么东西压在他的胸口上，沉重、滚烫。

头顶的天使依旧在拉竖琴。它不食人间烟火般地微笑着，用柔软甜蜜的表情看着桌子对面的两个人。

Castiel知道自己已经做出了选择：他会答应Lucifer的提议。他在清晨就已经联系了Rowena，今晚他将进入Lucifer的牢笼，出来后就解除链接。这意味着自己今夜就会死去。这剩下的一天不过是他最后用来享受的时间。所以当他们读完报纸，并喝完咖啡后，Castiel提出了去城堡外面转转的建议。  
“我都不知道这个城堡在哪儿。”Castiel抗议道，“反正今天没太多地方要去。”  
“一个小小的海岛而已。”Crowley不屑地说，他们一同站起来，恶魔双手插在衣兜里走在前面，“我更喜欢里面的布置，”他得意洋洋地说，“那些画我都没有花钱。我打了个响指，治好了别人一双腿，那张蒙娜丽莎就是我的了。”  
Castiel摇了摇头。

 

他们走到了城堡外面去，花草的芬芳在门被打开的一瞬间铺面而来。晨光耀眼却柔和，冷淡又温暖地洒在他们身上。大门外面是连绵的草地，前面有一小片湖水，湖四周的地面被修成了螺旋上升的土坡。  
“你以前什么时候会过来？”  
Castiel问。  
“心情不好的时候。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“我不想让别人知道这儿，所以在之前被Lucifer追捕的时候也很少过来。”  
Lucifer的名字被提及，让Castiel多少觉得刚才还可以的心情一下子被破坏殆尽。他往前走了几步，手背在身后，脚踩过去压倒了一片青草。不能想太多。Castiel叮嘱自己，什么都不要想，就这样安静和Crowley待着就好了。

湖面荡漾着一层粼粼晨光。

 

他们上午最后只去了两个地方，中午的时候在一个公园里的长椅上坐了一会儿。Crowley一直在喋喋不休地抱怨这个地方的天气不好。  
“因为我们在伦敦。”Castiel忍不住说道。  
Crowley撇了撇嘴，紧接着开始抱怨起了这个城市四处乱飞的鸽子。  
“它们太讨厌了，”他说，“到处拉屎。刚才那个人过去踩了两脚新鲜的，如果是我就会把那双鞋子扔掉。”他转了转脑袋，“我的天哪，你看见那只了吗？我觉得它胖得要飞不起来了……”  
Castiel往后靠着，目光盯着恶魔的侧脸。他突然想起，在他们组队找Lucifer的那段时间里，他最初还是很厌烦Crowley总是滔滔不绝的样子的。  
不知道什么时候开始就习惯了，也不再厌烦。  
但就当下来说，他很喜欢Crowley这个样子。  
“你在什么时候才会闭嘴？”Castiel故意问道，虽然他并不是真的想让Crowley闭嘴。  
他只是在假装一切都和平常一样。

“得了吧，Cass。”Crowley摇头晃脑地说，冲Castiel挤了挤眼睛，“你喜欢听我说话。我一会儿不说话你就不自在。”

Castiel摇了摇头。

 

他们下午也只跑了两个地方，晚上直接回了城堡。Crowley打开酒瓶，他们坐在地毯上，和之前两个晚上一样开始喝酒。  
对Castiel来说，他觉得这一天的时间过得有点过快了。他痛恨着时间的流逝，表面上却只能乖乖灌着酒。  
他想起Crowley告诉Lucifer的话。  
“……我们最后还是会去我的城堡……在城堡的壁炉前做爱。”

 

壁炉里火光跳动。Crowley的面孔和眼睛也忽明忽暗。Castiel却难以将目光从恶魔的脸上移开。Crowley依旧在不停不休地说着话，而Castiel在合适的时候会插嘴说上两句。  
“去年有一个国家的总统和我做了交易，”酒至半酣的时候，Crowley说，“你真的不知道那些有权有势的人会为了什么东西出卖灵魂。”  
他嘟哝着喝下一口酒，因为酒意，和温暖的炉火的缘故，他的脸上蒙着一层柔和的红晕。“不过最夸张的那次是很早以前了。有一个国王的猫死了，”他说，“你相信吗？他的猫死了，所以他和我做了交易，用他的灵魂买回了他的猫。我是说，你想想看，什么人才会愿意拿自己的灵魂换一只猫？”  
“我觉得，”Castiel皱起眉，“听起来比你用灵魂换三寸老二要正常。”  
“不，”Crowley认真地反驳道，他转过头来看着Castiel，“我换三寸老二是为了我的幸福。而猫呢？你不能用你的灵魂去换别人的生命，更别是提一只猫了。”

Castiel确定Crowley确实是这么想的，但是天使知道，在真的面临某些选择的时候，Crowley选择了他从前想也不会想的那个选项。

“你不会吗？”Castiel轻声问，“你知道，你等于是用你的命换了我三十天。”

这句话让Crowley顿时哑口无言，半晌才回过神。  
“都是Moose的错。”他说，哼了一声，羞愤地低头喝酒，“你知道，几管人血下去，你就一肚子多愁善感，看到树叶掉下来也想哭。那些血改变了我。”  
“国王愿意用灵魂换猫，”Castiel说，“是因为他爱他的猫。人们只会用自己的生命去换他们所爱的——人，或者是动物。”

Castiel看向Crowley，目光里映照着炉火。Crowley给Castiel的表情吓到，打了个寒颤。天使话里的潜台词非常明显，这让Crowley感到些许疑惑。  
他在向自己暗示什么吗？

某些话就在舌尖跳跃，Castiel知道自己张口就能说出来。“你爱我吗”。“我也爱你”。  
这两句就够了。  
但他不能说。

Castiel低下头，觉得自己眼眶发湿。

 

“我们要死了。”他说，用这句话当挡箭牌总是最明智的选择，他的声音颤抖着，“我太抱歉了，Crowley。”

恶魔眨了眨眼。“你又在伤感了。”他说，“你需要什么能让你高兴起来的东西。”他假笑了一下，“你还想打炮吗？我可以提供服务。”恶魔的声音里充满蛊惑的意思，但听起来又非常像个玩笑。

Castiel没有回答他的话，他很想——他真的很想。  
他们在城堡的壁炉前，柔软的地毯上，一屋顶的上帝天使和圣母都在看着他们。那又怎样，他确实很想和Crowley打炮。  
可是他不能。

Castiel躺下来，脑袋枕到了柔软的地毯。Crowley也跟着躺了下来。

“希望时间可以过得慢一点。”Castiel看着天花板喃喃地说，耶稣正在天花板上流血。

Crowley显然只是理解为了他在想着长矛的事情，没有搭腔。Castiel能感觉到时间的流逝，就在他们沉默的时候，分分秒秒就溜走了。Crolwey也像是刚刚说了太多话，所以累了似的，现在安静了下来。这反倒让Castiel越发不安。  
明明没有多少时间了……Castiel感到无比焦虑，明明自己今天夜里就会死去。

自己必须做点什么……力所能及的事情。

 

“告诉你一件事，”Castiel打定了主意，他手肘撑着地毯侧过身来看着还躺着的恶魔，Crowley转过头来看着他，Castiel听见自己的声音哑得厉害，“我有喜欢的人了。”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，眼睛眯成了一条缝。“什么？”  
“我……”Castiel感觉自己面颊发烫，“我爱上了一个人，但是他不知道。”

沉闷的黏腻的东西在整个空间蔓延，Crowley听见了自己的呼吸在加重，心脏猛地漏跳了几拍，Castiel的目光非常真诚，蓝眼睛几乎在发光。  
Crowley张了张嘴，还没来得及说话，Castiel就继续说了下去。  
“我大概死前都不会告诉他了。我是说……还剩下的二十天里。”Castiel慢慢说着，“我只是……想和别人分享一下这个秘密。”

“他？”  
Crowley终于开了口，感觉心脏在下坠，Castiel的口气听起来并不是在说爱上了自己——当然不是自己，他怎么会爱自己。

Castiel点了点头。“是男性。”他说。

Crowley试图让自己举止正常。

“Squirrel？”他说，感觉到那些句子是从自己喉咙里挤出来的，“还是Moose？我想不出来还能是谁了。要我看你的生命里只有他们两个。”  
“我不能告诉你，Crowley。”Castiel将头转了回去，躺了下来，故意没有否认Crowley的猜测，“你知道了全天下就知道了。”Castiel苦涩地说。  
欺骗恶魔让他并不好受。但……会好的。等自己死掉，Crowley知道究竟发生了什么事情后，他就会想起这段对话来。

他就知道自己已经向他告白过了。

 

“你为什么不告诉他？”Crowley的声音听起来非常遥远，“不管是Squirrel还是Moose，我觉得他们都会接纳你。等等——所以是Squirrel，他看起来更加‘恐同’一点……”  
Castiel没有说话，他转过身去，感觉炉火烘烤着自己的背部，暖和得要命。

 

Castiel的沉默看起来像是默认。

 

房间里的气氛沉闷起来，Crowley似乎整个人都低沉了下去，尽管他依旧在强迫他自己说着话，可是Castiel能分辨出恶魔的语气里那种无法掩盖的低落。  
“什么时候开始的事情，Cass？我觉得不管怎样，你应该跟他告白，Squirrel说不定就接受了。你知道，毕竟你是他最好的朋友。其实从朋友到上床，也就一步之遥……不不，Moose也有可能。你是不是觉得Moose对你没有那个意思？其实……”

Crowley没能说太久，因为很快就要到十一点了。Castiel没有动，Crowley先站了起来。  
“要回宫殿了。”他说，声音依旧显得飘忽而遥远。

Castiel慢慢站起来，深深看了一眼Crowley。恶魔脸上带着无法掩饰的消沉情绪，他似乎在躲避Castiel的视线。

天使觉得这可能是永别了。

 

还没有等恶魔触碰他，他就主动伸出手来，抓住了Crowley的手臂。Crowley显得有些吃惊，但什么也没说，眨眼的功夫他们就已经站在了宫殿里面。Crowley冲Castiel假笑了一下，Castiel松开了手。  
天使注视着恶魔踱步进入了偏殿，他走路的样子和往常没什么不同，黑皮鞋在地上发出哒哒的响声，黑风衣的下摆摇晃着。恶魔一直走到王座前面，转过身来在座位上坐定。Castiel这才转头离开。

记着那个背影死去也挺好的。  
他想。

 

天使在回到自己的房间后给Dean打了个电话。前两天他们都在白天的时候联系，今天不知道发生了什么，Dean和Sam到现在也没有给自己消息。

“哦，Cass。”

电话很快就接通了，是Sam的声音，他听起来在大口喘气，“对不起。”他说，“今天太忙了。我们刚干掉了一个变形怪。”  
“他的皮都掉在我的baby身上了！”Castiel听见Dean在那边大吼，“我要把他的尸体磨成粉！”

Castiel不自觉地笑了出来，他能想象Dean现在的表情。

“Dean，是Cass。”Sam在那边说，“你还要不要来听电话？”

“向上帝发誓。”Dean骂骂咧咧地说着些粗话，然后Castiel就听见Dean的声音变得清晰了很多。  
“对不起，Cass。今天下午那会儿太忙了。”Dean说，“这个变形怪知道我们在找Ramiel，他以前见过Rameil，就变成了他的样子。太可恶了。”  
“我告诉过你这肯定是个变形怪。”Sam指责道。  
“但我们不能放弃一丝希望啊。”Dean反击，“你一开始不也相信了吗。”  
“妈妈现在在弗罗里达，”Sam没有再理睬Dean，继续冲着Castiel说话，“她说可能有线索。”  
Castiel应了一声，他清楚大家总是这么说的。可能有线索，但是从来没有过真正的线索。  
“你今天怎么样，Cass？”Dean问，“Crowley呢？”  
“没有感觉到疼痛。”Castiel说，但他清楚这是Rowena巫术袋的功劳，而巫术袋的作用从昨天起就已经开始慢慢减弱了，“我很好，Dean。Crowley在‘处理公务’，他也很好。”  
“地狱之王。”Dean讽刺道，“你们没事就好。”  
“放心，Cass。”Sam宽慰道，“我们一定能找到Ramiel的。”

Castiel沉默了一会儿。他很想再去见见兄弟俩，但他们现在离得太远了。

“谢谢，”他说，试图掩盖自己声音中的颤抖，“Sam，Dean……记得帮我也谢谢Mary。”

“你听起来怪怪的，老兄。”Dean敏锐地说，“你怎么了？”  
“没有……”Castiel忙说，甚至还冲着电话摇了摇头，“我只是……有点难过。”  
“没事的，Cass。”Sam轻声安慰，“这些都是我和Dean应该做的。我们欠你太多了。”

Castiel沉默了片刻。

“我爱你们。”他说。

“我们知道。”Sam说，“我们也爱你。”  
“你好好的，听见没？”Dean命令道，“别瞎想，一切都会没事的。”

Castiel苦笑了一下。  
“晚安，”他说，“Dean，Sam。”

 

电话挂断后，他在床上躺了一会儿。不仅仅是Crowley，包括Sam，Dean和Mary，死亡意味着离开他们——但事实上，这件事本该在十天前就发生，他已经多活了十天——

某种意义上，非常幸福的十天。

自己应该坦然接受自己的命运。

在十二点二十分的时候，Castiel接到了Rowena的短信。他再次弄晕了自己房间门口的守卫，直接和Rowena在大厅门口汇合了。

“听起来太吓人了。”Rowena说，“他为什么要你进笼子？”  
Castiel摇了摇头，具体原因他实在是说不出口。“相信我，”他说，“我已经弄清楚Crowley和Lucifer做了什么交易了。”他顿了顿，“我得进笼子和Lucifer交易以取消他们的这个契约。”  
“可是你不肯告诉我他们订了什么契约。”Rowena指责道。  
“拜托。”Castiel看着女巫，真诚地恳求道，“我不能说。相信我。”

Rowena眯起眼睛，似乎在揣度天使的想法。  
“如果不是……”她开口，但又住了嘴，摇了摇头，“没什么，我会帮你的。”

Castiel弄开了锁，他们走了进去，并记得关上了门，就和几天前的晚上一样，只是这次大厅里的蜡烛已经被点燃，而Lucifer正懒洋洋地靠坐在笼子里，手里抓着一本书。听见声音他也没有动，只是翻了一页书。

“Lucifer。”Castiel叫了他兄长的名字，声音抖得厉害，“我们要结一个契约。”

过了两秒钟，Lucifer放下了书，他站起来，在笼子里看着天使和女巫。撒旦温柔笑着，一副“我就知道你会来”的样子。他一句多余的话也没有说，直接伸出了手，念起长长的咒语，Lucifer和Castiel的胳膊上同时闪现出蓝色的光芒，符文在他们的皮肤上一圈圈闪现，当咒语结束的时候，他们手臂上的光芒也暗淡了下去。

 

撒旦微笑着。

 

“来吧，Castiel。”他做出一副谦逊而温柔的样子开口道，“我就在这儿等你。”

 

Castiel扭头看向Rowena，女巫冲他点了点头，她取出一个小布袋，将里面的红色粉末倒在了Castiel的右手心，将那些粉末排列成了一个符号，然后女巫开始念咒，Castiel感觉到手心阵阵刺痛，那些粉末像是被吸进了皮肤，在红色光芒里消失不见了。

“这个能让我们保持联系。”Rowena叮嘱道，“如果你感觉不对劲，或者你们交易完成，你在右手手心连按三下就行，我会把你弄出来。”

Castiel深深看了一眼女巫，“谢谢。”他说。

Rowena假笑了一下。“我就在这儿等着。”她说，顿了顿，“你知道……等你出来我们就要去施行解除链接的仪式了吧？”

Castiel点了点头。“我知道。是我告诉你今晚就做的。”

Rowena耸了耸肩，她将一个铜盆搁在地面上，Castiel走到了笼子前面，Lucifer一直在安静地听着他们说话，但Castiel能看出Lucifer在兴奋。

撒旦的眼睛里闪着红光，真身在轻快地旋转。

恐惧……

天使应该憎恨魔鬼，但他们都听了太多关于Lucifer的传说。对Lucifer的惧怕是普通天使们都有的本能反应，Castiel禁止自己移开目光。

Rowena将药粉扔下，念了一个短咒，Castiel身上闪着一阵红光，光芒消失时，Castiel已经不见了，笼子里也空空如也。  
女巫眯起眼睛，她径直走到王座那儿坐下，脸上看不出任何情绪。

 

Rowena开始念咒语的时候，Castiel感到一阵晕眩。

他不自觉地闭上眼睛，踉跄了两下，晕眩感消失时，他睁开了眼睛。然后他才意识到自己刚刚差点跌倒，而他没有跌倒是因为Lucifer搂住了他的腰，撒旦的手臂紧紧圈着他，Castiel脑袋往后仰着，而大天使的脸离自己只有几厘米的距离。自己的后背好像抵着什么地方，片刻后他才意识到他们在一个酒吧里，而自己的背部就抵着吧台。酒吧里的灯光五颜六色，一种暧昧情色的气味莫名流淌，只是酒吧里什么人也没有，冷清骇人。

Castiel听见并感受到了撒旦的呼吸。

Lucifer在朝他笑。

“在酒吧里，我们会喝得有点多。”撒旦的嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，声音轻得像是蛇嘶，“然后我们最后还是会去我的城堡……在城堡的壁炉前做爱。

 

Castiel瑟缩了一下。

 

TBC


	10. 创造亚当

10\. 创造亚当  
“你看起来很紧张。”

Lucifer说，他轻抚着Castiel的面颊，“你在害怕吗？”

Castiel张了张嘴，什么话也没说出来。Lucifer轻笑了一声。

“你不用紧张，”他说，“也许我应该换成你更熟悉的样子……”他嘟哝着，Castiel感到眼前的Lucifer变得模糊了，片刻后搂着自己的Lucifer已经变幻成了Jimmy的样貌。

“这样感觉会不会好点？”Lucifer咂了咂嘴，“你想和你自己做爱吗？”

皮囊并不能掩盖大天使真实面貌。Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，Lucifer现在具象化出的样貌反倒在提醒自己，他曾经做出的那个错误选择。

“看来你不喜欢。”Lucifer敏锐地说，他假笑了一下，“这个呢？”

Lucifer在模模糊糊的白色光芒里又变换了样貌。这下就更加诡异起来。“Sam”正用可怜兮兮的“狗狗眼”看着他。  
“也许和Winchester家的人上床你会更加放松一些？”Lucifer讥讽着，他低下头，将脑袋埋在Castiel肩膀上，Sam的发丝划过他的颈侧。  
“不。”

Castiel终于开了口，声音哑得厉害，发丝划过颈侧的瘙痒感让他打了个寒颤。“不。”

“我没有附身过Crowley，”Lucifer抬起头，可怜兮兮地看着他，“或者是Dean，我没法变成他们和你做爱。”他顿了顿，偏了偏头，“我猜你不会想和Vincete或者美国总统上床的。”

“Nick就好。”Castiel说，声音里带了恳求的意味。

Lucifer很满意Castiel的请求。他让自己变回去，然后松开了Castiel，坐到吧台边的椅子上。

“坐下。”Lucifer命令道。

Castiel一时间没有反应过来，他呆愣愣地看着Lucifer，撒旦眯起眼睛，显得有点不耐烦，他一把拉住Castiel的手臂，将他扯到自己怀里来。

“也许这样更好。”他说，Castiel现在背对着坐在自己腿间，身体僵硬着，这让Lucifer非常愉悦。  
美妙的恐惧的气味……

 

“你和Crowley的酒吧是这个样子的吗？”Lucifer问，他将脑袋搭在Castiel的肩膀上，嘴唇从后面轻碰着天使的耳垂，他的手环过去搂着Castiel的腹部，察觉到Castiel腹部的肌肉也紧紧绷着，“放松，Castiel。”Lucifer嗤笑道，“我们过会儿可是要上床的。”

“……我以为我们只是要上床。”Castiel低声说，他感觉到什么濡湿温暖的东西在自己的耳朵上来回摩擦，而那让Castiel寒毛直竖，正襟危坐地僵硬着。

“要慢慢来，小弟弟。”Lucifer轻轻咬了咬Castiel的耳朵，“你答应过我会服从我的所有命令。你知道，Crowley当时也是这么答应我的。”

这句话似乎让Castiel陷入了思索，两秒钟后，他试图转过头来看着Lucifer。

“你要我做什么？”Castiel问。

“喝酒。”

Lucifer简单地说，他抓过吧台上已经被打开的酒瓶喝了一口，然后将酒瓶递给了Castiel。

“来吧。”他说，做出一副非常慷慨豪爽的样子。

Castiel抓起酒瓶，他被Lucifer圈在怀里，大天使幻化出的身躯实在是过于温暖，这让他非常不自在，周身都像是被什么尖刺包裹，隐隐约约的刺痛感让Castiel动也不敢动。  
也许喝点酒反倒会好些。

 

Castiel猛地灌了一口酒，听见Lucifer在自己耳边轻笑。Castiel放下酒瓶，Lucifer掰过他的脑袋，眯眼看着他。

Castiel的蓝眼睛里带着“视死如归”般的意味，Lucifer察觉到Castiel身上的肌肉已经放松了下来，他看上去现在更像是什么都不在乎了似的。他的嘴唇和面孔都被酒染上了一层暧昧的红色，在酒吧诡谲的灯光下显得非常诱人。那让Lucifer有点分心。他是说，虽然他本来想和Castiel上床的目的并非在于发泄欲望，但Castiel现在的样子没法让撒旦将这件事完全当成一个单纯交易，或者报复什么的。

他的小弟弟很会挑皮囊。他的小弟弟自己也很可爱。

撒旦将脑袋凑过去，用嘴唇轻轻研磨Castiel的嘴唇。Castiel的皮囊和真身都为这个突然的吻颤抖起来，刚刚才放松下来的肌肉又在一瞬间绷紧。  
Lucifer轻笑出声。

“张嘴。”他微微离开Castiel的嘴唇命令道，“我知道你懂怎么接吻，Cass。”

Castiel僵硬了一会儿，然后张开了嘴，撒旦又将嘴唇压过去，这次他探入了舌头，舌尖在Castiel的舌头上来回揉弄，而Castiel像是已经失去了意识似的，整个人动也不动，舌头也老实地待在原地，对Lucifer的逗弄毫无反应。  
他甚至连眼睛也没有闭上，只是那样瞪着Lucifer。

Castiel依旧在害怕。

尽管Lucifer喜欢Castiel的害怕，但如果他一直这样没什么回应的话就不好玩了。  
Lucifer的一只手将Castiel的衬衫下摆从裤子里扯了出来，然后把手探入了衬衫。他触摸到了Castiel的腹部皮肤，Castiel的皮肤非常热，同样紧绷着，Lucifer将手探得更深入一些——

他摸到了一块干枯的仿佛毫无生气的皮肤。一种奇异的让Lucifer也要起鸡皮疙瘩的触感在指尖流淌，那皮肤仿佛什么邪恶的东西，似乎能将Lucifer的生命力也给吸走，弯弯曲曲的蔓延的纹路却同时又叫撒旦无法控制地让手指在那纹路上摩挲。

Lucifer松开了Castiel。

Castiel安静地注视着他，刚刚他脸上还有的那种恐惧感似乎已经消失了，他像是并不清楚Lucifer为何要停止亲吻自己，而这种装出来的无辜样子使Lucifer心里升起一股无名之火。他站起来抓住Castiel的手腕将他拎起来又重重按在吧台上。Castiel仰面躺着，背部感到一阵疼痛，紧紧抵在桌面上。  
Lucifer将他的衬衫撩了上去。

Castiel腹部的皮肤被暴露出来，包括了他左腹那块拳头大的黑色疤痕，以及从那块黑色皮肤蔓延开的细细长长的藤蔓般的纹路。  
现在已经越过了肚脐处。

Lucifer上次看到Crowley身上的伤痕时，伤口不过指甲盖般大小。  
他的指尖在那些延伸出来的细小纹路上摩擦，Castiel只是沉默着，他的目光集中在了Lucifer的面孔上。不知为何，他觉得Lucifer很伤心。撒旦的沉默，指尖的微颤，眼睛在暗红灯光下闪烁的光点，以及真身的微妙旋转。

“疼吗？”Lucifer问，他抬起头，直视着Castiel的眼睛。

 

Castiel察觉到Lucifer想要隐藏的悲伤，他无意戳破，摇了摇头。“现在不疼，”他说，“有了Rowena的巫术袋之后疼痛减轻了很多，不过巫术袋的效果正在慢慢减弱。”

Lucifer的目光移回了Castiel的伤口，他的手仍旧没有离开那些痕迹，用一种单纯的思索的方式抚摸着它们。  
Castiel突然想起自己昨天偷听到的Lucifer和Crowley那段对话，一些东西全部被串联了起来。Castiel豁然开朗，在瞬间明白了Lucifer的悲伤来源于何处。只是他还没来得及细想，Lucifer的手就离开了他的腹部，转而将身体压在Castiel身上，目光紧盯着他。  
“让我们再喝点酒。”  
Lucifer假笑了一下，他将之前被Castiel搁在一边的酒瓶拿过来猛地灌了一口，然后将瓶口对着Castiel的嘴径直塞了进去。因为Castiel是躺着的缘故，酒洒了他一身，辛辣的液体在涌入喉咙的时候他被呛到了，开始不停咳嗽，但是Lucifer无意将酒瓶取出，透明的液体从他嘴角流出，Castiel被呛得两眼发红，胃里也开始如同火烧般得疼痛着，他不自觉地伸出手去抓住了Lucifer的衣角。  
Lucifer将空酒瓶扔在一边的时候，Castiel试图坐起来，但Lucifer按住了他，开始将第二瓶酒灌入他的喉咙，Castiel挣扎着努力想要摆脱Lucifer的钳制，但大天使的腿就卡在他两腿中间，身体压在他身上，他的挣扎非常徒劳。嗓子里灼烧着，眼睛里已经蒙上了一层蒙蒙水雾，意识渐渐有些朦胧不清。Lucifer显然在生气，他紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光点，酒吧的灯光也许是因为Lucifer的情绪不稳，忽明忽暗地闪烁起来。

这次酒瓶空了被拔出来的时候，Castiel更加用力地挣扎起来，并成功逃脱了，他踉踉跄跄地往前面跑，却被Lucifer搂着腰拖了回来。“不。”Castiel说，他猜测Lucifer对酒做了些什么，因为他开始觉得思考变得困难，眼前视物模糊，“我不想喝了——”  
他肯求着，但是撒旦没有理睬他的话，他被按了回去。他紧紧咬着牙根紧闭嘴唇，阻止撒旦将第三瓶酒往自己嘴里灌，然而他发现自己身体的力气也在流失——他两只手使不上任何力气，只是软绵绵地欲拒还迎般地推着Lucifer的胸口。尽管Castiel的抵抗没有造成任何实质性后果，Lucifer仍旧显得不耐烦起来，他打了个响指，凭空出现的绳子窜过来将Castiel的两只手绑在了一起。因为Castiel不肯张开嘴，酒被倒在了他的脸上，液体顺着他的面颊往下流。有一些酒甚至进入了眼睛，眼睛里火辣的感觉让Castiel紧紧闭起眼，身体徒劳虚弱地扭动着，在某个时刻，他终于忍受不了，张开了嘴，于是剩下的液体也终于被灌进了他的喉咙。而Lucifer为Castiel的滑稽样子笑出声来，他的脸上，衣服上，都是那些透明的液体。他可爱的弟弟摇着头，想要躲开，但他那满脸通红欲拒还迎的样子叫他看起来就像一个放荡的婊子。

“也许这样我们就可以定义为‘喝多了’。”Lucifer将空酒瓶扔到地上，玻璃瓶碎裂开来，发出尖锐的声音，撒旦冷笑了一声，“该去‘我的城堡’了，Cass。”

 

Castiel已经晕晕乎乎了，他意识到自己现在确实处于一种“喝多了”的状态。全身都变得绵软，思维不受控制，他的两只手手腕被绳子绑在了身体前面，他扭动了两下手腕，除了麻绳带来的刺痛感外，什么也没发生。

他听见了响指声，接着他感觉到自己躺在了什么柔软的地方。

Castiel晃了晃脑袋，试图让视线变得清晰一些。

 

他正躺在一座城堡客厅壁炉前的地毯上，Lucifer跨坐在他身上，目光灼灼地盯着他。

 

这里的布置和Crowley的城堡并不是很相似。客厅相对狭小，窗帘像是轻飘的丝绸做的，天花板上挂着几盏玻璃大吊灯，身下铺着绿色的地毯。

Lucifer注视着Castiel的眼睛，而过了好一会儿Castiel才知道Lucifer在做什么。撒旦在读取自己的记忆，而“喝多了”的Castiel根本无力抵御撒旦的精神入侵。  
Lucifer轻笑了。

他伸手又打了个响指。

 

视线一阵模糊之后，Castiel知道自己回到了Crowley的城堡。他看见了那个金碧辉煌的大厅。厚重的窗帘，熊熊燃烧的炉火，高高的天花板上画满了耶稣、上帝、天使和圣母。这叫已经晕醉的Castiel更加晕乎起来，他想不了太多，但他的身体在告诉他，即将发生一些危险的事情。于是他翻了个身，两只被绑在一起的手按在地毯上，试图往前爬，而撒旦拽着他的腰将他拖回来。

“忘记我们的契约了吗？”Lucifer低笑着，“你不能反抗，Castiel。”

Castiel并没有忘记，他知道自己不能反抗Lucifer——他本来也没打算反抗Lucifer的。然而他的身体不受控制，一切都只是本能反应。撒旦再次打了个响指，Castiel的风衣和西装外套以及下半身的衣物都被剥除。  
Lucifer没有脱下他的衬衣。  
这应该意味着什么的，不过Castiel现在已经没法思考到底意味着什么。

Castiel用手推拒着Lucifer，他软绵绵的抵抗没有引起撒旦的任何注意，Lucifer伸手触碰了Castiel还软着的阴茎，而Castiel几乎在感觉到什么火热的东西触碰到自己下身的同时就惊叫出声。Lucifer火热宽厚的手掌包裹着他的阴茎来回挤压揉捏，没花上一小会Castiel就感到自己硬了——他的身体变得异常敏感，他猜测那是酒的缘故。Lucifer的手碰到的地方都像是被电流击中，轻微的刺痛加剧了快感，Castiel意识到自己流泪了，但他不知道原因。撒旦仿佛很满意他的哭泣，他拨弄着Castiel已经硬起来的阴茎，看了一眼Castiel，低头含住了它。

大概是太过突然，Castiel浑身轻颤了一下，撒旦湿润而柔软的口腔以及那口腔带来的致命快感让Castiel抗拒起来。Lucifer在这方面显然太具有才华，他的舌头和口腔壁同时挤压着卷裹着他的阴茎，Castiel的身体因为快感变得更加无力，他形式般地推着Lucifer的脑袋，眼泪更加疯狂地往外掉落，脑子里漂浮着虚幻的云彩。

天父在天花板上看着他们。

 

在Castiel快要射出来的时候，Lucifer松开他的阴茎，这惹得Castiel下意识地挺了挺腰，似乎在不满于Lucifer的离开。大天使讥讽地地低笑了两声，将Castiel拉了起来。  
“舒服吗，我亲爱的小弟弟？”

Castiel半张着嘴喘着气，什么话也说不出来。Lucifer眯眼瞧着他，Castiel只穿着一件衬衫，表情非常迷乱，蓝眼睛里全是泪水，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇泛着水润迷人的水光。  
很可爱。Lucifer想，也许该让那张小嘴给自己来个口交了。然而他还没来得及进行到下一步，Castiel就突然尖叫出来。

 

 

撒旦皱起眉，注视着Castiel捂着肚子倒在地上，他的身体开始用另一种与快感毫无关系的方式颤抖和抽搐。Lucifer立刻意识到，Castiel伤发作了。

撒旦扫了一眼被搁在一边的Castiel的衣服，巫术袋大概在Castiel的外套里。Castiel急促地喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着，Lucifer扯过天使的手臂，强行将他拉起来，Castiel根本直不起腰，他紧紧咬着牙关试图阻止他自己叫出声。Lucifer平静地注视着Castiel痛苦地抖动。他的脸拧成了一团，刚刚还精神抖擞的阴茎已经彻底软了下去，可怜兮兮地搭在腿间。  
那些刚才还淫糜美妙的氛围在瞬间消失无踪。

汗水顺着Castiel的额角流下。

Lucifer冷眼看着他，片刻后，他伸出了手，手指在Castiel的嘴唇上来回摩擦——就这么一小会儿的功夫，天使的嘴唇已经变得干涸，起了一层白皮。

“舔它。”

Lucifer命令道。Castiel这样子实在让他心烦。不过Lucifer知道该怎么应付这种情况。毕竟他见过好几次Crowley犯病。

Castiel无力思考，他听话而机械地松开紧咬着的牙齿，伸出了舌头，触碰到了Lucifer的手指。这在某种程度上分散了他的注意力。他得控制着不咬下去，Lucifer的食指已经探入了Castiel的口腔，Castiel努力张着嘴，舌头裹住了Lucifer的手指，他看向撒旦，模糊的视线里他没法看清Lucifer的表情。

也许是在三分钟过后，也有可能是五分钟，总之在疼痛骤然停止的时候，Castiel失去了力气。他半张着嘴，软绵绵地一头往前栽过去，脑袋搭在了Lucifer的腿上。撒旦将手指从Castiel的嘴里抽出来，低头看着他。

Castiel面色苍白，干渴的嘴唇半张着，就连跳动的炉火仿佛都不能给他的面庞染上一点人间颜色。

 

Lucifer一时间没有动，Castiel的体温和呼吸隔着裤子传来，Lucifer的鼻翼急速抽动着，愤怒的情绪将他包裹，他抬起头看了一眼天花板。

他看见了上帝创造亚当，世界上的第一个人类。

上帝的表情是慈爱的，而亚当看起来非常高兴。

 

 

 

Castiel似乎回过神来了，他两只手还被绑在一起，挣扎着撑着地毯想要坐起来，Lucifer却扯着他的领带，将他拉过来，近距离地注视着他。  
“休息好了吗？”Lucifer问，他的红眼睛亮了，狞笑起来，“该你服务我了。”  
Lucifer将裤子皮带解开，Castiel跪在他面前，当疼痛消散，那些晕晕乎乎的酒意又再次袭来，Castiel张开嘴，含住了Lucifer还软着的阴茎。Lucifer的阴茎在他的口腔中迅速胀大，Castiel不得不将嘴巴张得更大些好容纳Lucifer的阴茎。撒旦非常不耐烦，他已经无法等Castiel用他绵软无力毫无技巧可言的舌头给自己口交。他扯着Castiel的头发，猛地将老二捅到他口腔最深处去，这让Castiel开始反胃，之前被强行灌下去的酒也像是一股脑地要涌出来似的，他想要往后退，但Lucifer只是紧紧揪着他的头发，不停往前顶送，Castiel拼命干咳，而撒旦毫不留情，每一下都深入到他口腔最里面，无法控制的口水顺着Castiel的嘴角流下。  
可怕的是，Lucifer的持久力非常强，Castiel几乎觉得自己的嘴要给操得没有知觉了，下巴酸胀不已，口腔里面也开始干涩起来。不知道过了多久，Lucifer似乎是厌烦了操他的嘴，他在一个猛地挺身后，将精液送进了Castiel喉咙里。

撒旦并没有立刻将阴茎抽出来，这导致Castiel无法将精液吐出，他的喉咙本能地滑动了一下，将那些液体吞了进去。Lucifer冷漠地注视着他，从他的口中退出，口水和一些未吞下去的精液被带出了口腔，顺着Castiel的口角流下，滴落到地毯上。

“你看起来真淫荡，小弟弟。”Lucifer讥讽着，他本该享受这个“强奸”Castiel的过程，享受这个能将Crowley气疯的过程，但现在他只能感到生气。

他不愿意去想自己为什么生气。

 

Lucifer将Castiel翻过来，让他跪趴在地上，他草草地将一根手指探入了Castiel还紧闭着的后穴，这个过程让Castiel呻吟了一声，扭动了一下腰部，Lucifer当然不在考虑Castiel会不会受伤，他只是不想自己进入的过程太困难，他立刻探入了第二根手指，在Castiel的后穴里随意按压了两下就抽了出来。

他的阴茎一直就没有软下去。毕竟他是撒旦而非人类。他挺了挺身，将阴茎一下子猛地捅进了Castiel的后穴。后穴在一瞬间被完全撑开，天使惨叫出来，身后一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他挣扎着想要逃开，然而Lucifer紧紧握着他的腰，几乎刚进去就开始抽送。

“不……”疼痛让Castiel再次抽泣起来，他虚弱地恳求着，“拜托……不……”

事实上，他意识不清，根本不知道自己在说些什么。Lucifer察觉到了自己活动的艰难，他稍微放慢了速度，阴茎在狭窄的肠壁包裹里慢慢移动，Castiel挣扎的幅度立刻小了很多。就这么缓慢抽插了一小会儿，撒旦意识到自己的活动变得轻松了一些之后立刻恢复了速度，Castiel大叫了一声，坚硬火热的东西摩擦着他的肠壁，每一下都碾压过他身体内的那个点。他的阴茎再次迅速硬了起来，撒旦敏锐地注意到Castiel的变化，轻笑起来，他伸手握住了Castiel的阴茎，开始熟练地撸动揉捏。

“喜欢吗，弟弟？”Lucifer问，一个挺身将阴茎送到最里面去，惹得Castiel一阵低喘，“喜欢被你哥哥的老二操到勃起吗？”

Lucifer尖刻地问，声音刺耳得让Castiel脑子里的神经都在颤抖。Castiel紧咬牙根不让自己发出声音。Lucifer冷哼了一声，他加速了手中的动作，在他狠狠一个挺身后，Castiel立刻达到了高潮，精液喷洒在Lucifer的手和地毯上，Lucifer冷笑着俯下身，将手掌送到Castiel面前去，下半身的动作丝毫没有减速。

“舔干净你的东西。”他命令道。

Castiel伸出舌头舔着Lucifer的手掌，这个动作和精液的气味都让他感到羞耻，糟糕的是，Lucifer依旧在操他，大概是酒的作用，身体每一个部位的触觉就被放大到了极致，他很快就再次迅速勃起。

 

“哦，可怜的小东西。”Lucifer嘲讽着，“没想到你这么喜欢你哥哥的老二。”

Lucifer抽回手，将Castiel翻了个身让他躺在地毯上，他的阴茎还在Castiel的身体里，肠壁感到一阵横向的摩擦，Castiel低叫出声，他的声音里带着干渴沙哑的疼痛和虚弱。Lucifer俯身压在他身上，Castiel突然意识到自己手腕上的绳子已经被解开了，他张开手，无意识地抓着Lucifer的上衣。现在撒旦的脑袋就搭在他肩膀边上，他轻咬着Castiel的耳朵。

“我能感觉到你，Cass。”Lucifer低声在他耳边说，“快感，却矛盾，你无聊的羞耻心……”  
他嘟哝着，“你也许可以想象成是Crowley。”他恶意地说，“不过我猜他不忍心对你这么粗暴。”

Crowley的名字被提及，让Castiel的意识瞬间恢复了一些，他徒劳地挣扎扭动了两下，而这加剧了Lucifer的怒气。

他停止了抽送的动作，手臂撑着地毯半直起身瞪着Castiel。  
“那是个恶魔。”Lucifer低吼着，“你如此下作。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，蓝眼睛里充盈的水雾便变成了眼泪，顺着眼角滴落。他现在已经知道Lucifer生气的真正理由了。

“到底是谁下作？”Castiel终于说出了完整的句子，声音像是带着血般嘶哑，他的目光越过Lucifer的肩膀，触及那些壁画，“父亲在看着我们。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

Lucifer大笑出声，“你在这个时候跟我提父亲？”他狂笑，“Castiel，你不要以为你有多特殊。父亲确实救过你，那也只是过去。现在呢？你就要死了，他在哪儿？”

“我并不比其他任何兄弟姐妹特殊。”Castiel冷静地说，咳嗽了一声，“我能接受这个事实，Lucifer。而你不能。你是大天使，但那是指你的力量。而你的心肠比不上一个普通的人类。”

“我确实特殊，Castiel。”Lucifer冷笑着，“我不仅仅是大天使，我是父亲最爱的儿子。你知道这点。”

“你只是他最爱的儿子，”Castiel说，“但你不是他的最爱。”

他话音刚落，Lucifer就一拳揍了过来，Castiel感觉到自己的面颊上传来一阵剧痛，他的嘴角开始流血。

“你怎么敢这么和我说话！”Lucifer怒吼着，脸涨得通红，鼻翼急速翕动，“下流东西！”

 

在紧接着的、他们都沉默的某个瞬间，Castiel察觉到自己居然没有因为他们刚刚的对话和Lucifer的那一拳变得更加愤怒，怜悯心悄然而至。和Lucifer相比，自己幸运了太多。他有Dean，有Sam，他甚至拥有一个爱自己的恶魔。  
也许自己可以没有父亲的爱。

但Lucifer不能。

只是Castiel并未意识到自己目光里传达出来的怜悯含义刺痛了Lucifer。

“你不是跟我提父亲么？”Lucifer冷笑着，“说不定我该操你操得更卖力些。也许他会受不了兄弟相奸的戏码突然出现来教训我顺便救你的命呢。”

Castiel还没来得及回答，就感觉到了Lucifer更加用力地操弄。因为没有防备，他惊叫出声，Lucifer的阴茎似乎在他体内又胀大了几分，因为疼痛Castiel无法控制地惊叫着呻吟着，声音里泣着血，眼泪又开始滑落，Lucifer从他的膝盖那儿掰着他的腿，身体整个压在他身上，毫不留情地抽送着腰部，肉体撞击发出啪啪的声音，那声音和炉火噼里啪啦的声音交杂在一起，Castiel觉得自己的屁股都被撞得发痛，事实上他的屁股确实已经红了，只是快感与痛感相间，这让Castiel很快就又接近顶峰，他试图克制自己的欲望，然后身体却往Lucifer身上贴过去，两条腿不自觉地夹紧了Lucifer。  
他射了第二次。

 

他喘息着，在心里祈祷这一切可以赶快停止，不停的射精让羞耻感到达了顶点，腰部已经酸麻不已，后穴肿胀发痛。但Lucifer毫无停下的意思。他坐起身，将Castiel拉起来，使他坐在自己怀里，手抓着Castiel的腰，配合着自己腰部的动作让Castiel的身体上下移动着。每一次撞击都顶得更深，粗大的阴茎摩擦挤压着他的后穴，碾压着那个点。

“你的里面这么紧这么热，”Lucifer咬着他的耳朵根，他的声音也开始慢慢变得急促，“哦，我可爱的小弟弟……你多么喜欢你大哥的老二，紧紧咬着它……看，你又硬了……”

Castiel呻吟着，两只手无力地在空中乱抓了两下。

“Lucifer——Lucifer——”

他哭泣着，后穴已经被操得麻木了，快感却依旧连绵不断。

“父亲呢？”Lucifer喘着粗气问道，“父亲在哪？”

他冷笑着，呼吸变得沉重，说话的声音也断断续续起来，当他猛地将Castiel按住，让他紧贴着坐在自己的阴茎上时，他终于射在了Castiel的体内，而这一下操弄让Castiel第三次射了出来，他的腿夹住了Lucifer的腰，两只手抱住了Lucifer，手在后面拉扯着Lucifer的上衣。Castiel抽泣着——他没觉得自己有这么爱哭，但也许是酒的缘故——也许是他想着自己马上就要死掉了的缘故——他也不该这样抱着Lucifer。

但是他就要死了。

他要抓住身边所有的和活着的世界的联系。哪怕是Lucifer。

——他体验了Crowley一直在怂恿他去实践的“和男人的性爱”，然而对象是Lucifer。

 

 

Lucifer从他体内退出，Castiel躺在他身边的地毯上，两眼无神地看着天花板。

炉火孜孜不倦地燃烧着。这个时刻难得地平静着，Lucifer也似乎需要点时间从刚才的性爱中回神，Castiel侧过头看着Lucifer的脸，大天使低着头，真身几乎静止了似的竖立在那儿。炉火让此刻的低头看着眼前地毯的撒旦也显得温柔了许多。酒意似乎消散了大半，Castiel发现自己的脑袋又开始运作了。他眨了眨眼睛，记起自己刚刚感到的怜悯。  
他转回头去又盯着天花板。

“你在想什么？”

Lucifer问，他依旧坐在那儿，甚至没有费神去看Castiel。

“也许我们都搞错了。”Castiel喃喃地说，声音低沉，哑得吓人，他盯着流血的耶稣，“父亲并非丢下了你。他也许是认为他不需要再担心你了。”

“那是什么意思？”Lucifer皱起眉。

“他向你道歉了，你们和解了。”Castiel缓慢地说着，“所以他以为你不会再作恶。他确实欠你很多，Lucifer，可他也欠了Amara很多。他可能确实更爱Amara一些，所以比起陪伴你，陪伴人世，他选择了陪伴Amara。”  
“但他大概相信你能找到新的方式去生存。”Castiel说，“父亲在试图信任你。”

 

Lucifer愣住了。

他从未从这个角度思考过。

“也许我们也弄错了，”Castiel喃喃地说，“我们也许不该预设在这次父亲离开后你会继续作恶。虽然我们的预设最后被证明是正确的……我们都忘记了最早的你的样子，Lucifer，包括你自己。”

 

Castiel的话似乎有点道理——

不，不可能。上帝只是又一次遗弃了自己。将一个才从牢笼中被放出来不久的自己丢弃——天堂也依旧不接纳他。他不过是个无家可归的、在一具又一具的皮囊间跳跃和奔逃的家伙。  
眼前这个小可怜，这个卑微肮脏的，和恶魔相爱的家伙，怎么敢这样——假装他了解父亲——

“不要试图以为你了解父亲。”  
Lucifer冷笑着，“聊够了，Castiel。我们该继续‘做爱’了。”

“不。”  
Castiel瞬间慌张起来，他还能感觉到穴口隐隐约约的疼痛，还有腰部像被卡车碾压过似的酸胀着，他手肘撑着地毯试图往后逃离，Lucifer往前一跪，手抓着Castiel的腿将他拖到自己跟前来，“不，Lucifer——”Castiel惊慌地叫道，“别。”

“嘘——”  
Lucifer伸出一根手指搭在嘴唇上，“安静点，弟弟。”他说，脸上挂着冰冷的微笑，“让我们玩一个游戏，只要你发出一次声音，我就打你一下屁股。”

 

TBC


	11. 告别，爱人和第三人称

11\. 告别，爱人和第三人称  
在被Castiel告知，“我有喜欢的人了”之后，Crowley一直处于精神恍惚的状态。

Castiel今天一天看起来都怪怪的。他们坐在桌子前面喝咖啡的时候，Castiel的目光不停偷偷溜过来瞟自己——有好几次他在聊天时看上去都像是马上就要哭出来了。Crowley并没有想太多，他以为Castiel只是在随着时间的流逝变得越来越多愁善感——及至到晚上，在温暖的炉火前面，背对着自己的天使突然转过头来，认真地看着自己，告诉自己，“我有喜欢的人了”，Crowley才开始细细思索Castiel不对劲的真正原因。

他是突然想起了自己喜欢的人，才变得这么伤感吗？注定没有回应的感情什么的。

如果Castiel喜欢的人是个男性，那么不是Dean就是Sam了。

Crowley并非没有想过，那个人有没有可能是自己。但Castiel没有否认自己关于Winchester兄弟的猜测，他看起来也不像是在对自己告白。上帝啊，他们这群人简直像在演什么狗血的三角恋肥皂剧。

 

当Crowley在炉火前跪了已经有大半夜的时候，他才从失落感中回过神来。Castiel有了喜欢的人并不能改变任何事情：既然自己本来就不打算向天使告白，那对自己来说，Castiel喜欢上别的人又有什么要紧的呢？

Crowley试图在逻辑和理智上说服自己不要再去纠结这件事情。他喝着酒，因为贴得离壁炉有点近，他觉得皮肤略微有些发烫。尽管巫术袋仍然摆在他的口袋里，他在这一整夜中还是感受到了两次轻微的疼痛，好在疼痛持续的时间都不长。那种隐隐约约的刺痛感只是让恶魔微微皱起眉。  
他将酒杯端在壁炉前面，通过那琥珀色的透明液体看着跳跃的火苗。

Castiel现在也在疼着吗？

 

 

Castiel在这天晚上，第二次感到腹部传来的疼痛时，Lucifer的阴茎正非常不巧地插在他的屁股里。

他坐在Lucifer的腿上，屁股和腰都被Lucifer的手握着，现在他别无选择地紧紧抱住了撒旦，两只手扒着对方的背，整个人都埋进了Lucifer的怀里。

Lucifer停止了动作，倒吸了一口凉气。

“你要把我夹断了。”Lucifer说，“你在干嘛？”

“疼……”

Castiel的声音气若游丝。Lucifer眯起眼睛，他弟弟的肠壁绞在一起，死死咬着他的阴茎。他们操了很久了，Castiel的嗓子已经哭哑，连挣扎的力气也失去了，任凭Lucifer用各种姿势操着他。

“放松。”Lucifer命令道，Castiel的摩擦着自己的颈侧，他听见了他弟弟粗喘着的声音和不时的猛烈吸气。  
“不……我做不到……”Castiel断断续续说着，“太疼了……”  
Lucifer当然不会真的被Castiel夹断，但这样当然也并不好受。Lucifer试图从Castiel的体内退出来，于是Castiel就立刻惨叫了一声。  
Lucifer叹了口气，停止了抽出的动作，Castiel将他抱得更紧了一点。明明刚才Castiel还在性爱中浑身流汗满面通红，明明炉火还熊熊烧着，贴得稍微近些的时候撒旦也会觉得皮肤发烫，但现在Castiel的身体凉得像是雪夜的冰面，冰凉的空气围绕着Lucifer，而撒旦意识到自己对此也无能为力。

他伸手拽着Castiel的头发，将他的脑袋从自己的肩膀上扯开，Castiel的脸上布满了泪痕，嘴唇紧紧抿着，目光沉沉垂着，连直视Lucifer的力气也没有。

Lucifer凑过头去将嘴唇贴到Castiel紧闭着的唇上。天使瞪眼看着撒旦，撒旦察觉到Castiel稍微放松了一点，他伸出舌头轻舔着Castiel的嘴唇，舌头像是要被冻住了似的，冰凉的气息让他也不自觉地打了个寒颤。  
他们嘴唇在一起贴了也许有半分钟——或者更久，Lucifer感觉到Castiel的身体在自己怀里完全软下去时，他松开了他的嘴唇，Castiel面色苍白，看起来非常虚弱。他显得神色恍惚，过了好一会儿才回过神来。  
他松开了自己还抱着Lucifer的手。

“对不起。”他说，虽然他没弄明白自己为什么要道歉。

Lucifer笑出声。  
“你是在为你差点把我夹断而说对不起吗？”他调侃道，“放心，Castiel。我不会真的被你夹断的。”

Lucifer没有再给Castiel时间休息，他又用力操起他来。

 

在凌晨五点的时候，Lucifer终于厌倦了这场性爱。Castiel已经失去了全部的力气，他软绵绵地躺在地上，身上蒙着一层薄薄的汗，眼睛朦朦胧胧地半闭着，身上的衬衫已经被揉得皱巴巴的了。Lucifer侧躺着，手肘撑在地毯上，两眼直勾勾地盯着Castiel。撒旦甚至没有脱衣服——他只解开了皮带。现在，Lucifer看上去像是什么也发生过，如同刚刚只是读了几个小时的书。  
“欢乐的时光总是很短暂。”Lucifer说，“我们该分别了，Castiel。”

Castiel挣扎着要坐起来，Lucifer假惺惺地伸手拉了他一把。Castiel在Lucifer的手抓住自己胳膊的时候本能地又瑟缩了一下。  
这叫Lucifer愉悦起来。

“喜欢我的技术吗，Castiel？”Lucifer问。Castiel沉默着没有回答他，只是斜过身体去抓搁在一边的衣服。他全身都像是被卡车碾压过，后穴和腰部已经完全麻掉了，没有任何知觉，然而只要稍微一动，疼痛就随之而来。

Lucifer冷眼看着Castiel艰难地穿衣服。他的兄弟显然现在非常不舒服，每一个稍微幅度大点的动作都会引得他一阵龇牙咧嘴。Lucifer禁锢了Castiel的天使能力，他如果想要治愈自己，只能到笼子外面后再做了。Lucifer确定自己没有把Castiel操出血，这令撒旦认为自己已经非常仁慈了。自己只是揍了Castiel一拳，抽了几下他的屁股蛋……

在Castiel开始整理自己的领带时，撒旦的脑袋里突然有一瞬间的空白。几个疑问突然涌现，比如：自己刚刚在做什么？他已经操过Castiel了吗？Castiel是在穿衣服还是在脱衣服？马上Castiel要去哪儿？

断片和晕眩感让Lucifer慌张起来，他握紧拳头，试图将精神集中在Castiel身上，于是撒旦的记忆慢慢恢复……他刚刚在操Castiel，Castiel正在穿衣服，马上Castiel要从笼子里出去……  
然后死去。

 

在Lucifer上次从笼子里出去的那段时间里，Lucifer有过很多机会可以直接杀掉Castiel。可他从没有去实施。

 

倒并非撒旦心存怜悯，只是留着Castiel似乎比杀掉他，更能享受到某种病态扭曲的乐趣。就如同自己在掌管的地狱的那段时间里也没有杀掉Crowley一样。  
折磨活人总比让对方痛快死去更能带来快感。

而现在，Castiel真的要死去了。

这叫Lucifer多少感到有点虚假。毕竟Castiel看上去像是所有天使里命最硬的那个。某种不可名状的颓丧感将Lucifer推入了谷底。  
Michael的长矛，即将杀掉他们兄弟姐妹中生命力最顽强的那个。

“你知道，”Lucifer突然开口，“你不一定非得解除链接。Crowley为你做的一切都是自愿的。”  
“我不能让他为我送死。”Castiel回答，声音哑得吓人，他抓着风衣摇摇晃晃地站起来，试图给自己将风衣披上，“不过我想你不会明白的。”

这句话并没有让Lucifer更加生气。他注视着Castiel收拾整齐，并用尽力气站着。撒旦站起来走到他的弟弟面前。

“不得不说我没有预料到你死透的那天会来得这么早。”

Lucifer说，Castiel有气无力地看着他，安静听着Lucifer说话。而他这幅可怜兮兮的样子叫Lucifer也难得起了一点恻隐之心。

“永别了，Castiel。”Lucifer说，他伸手捧住了Castiel的脸，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，试图读出Castiel的情绪，而那并不困难，Castiel没有力气抵抗他，他的真身在皮囊下面缓慢沉痛地翻滚着，“希望天使的天堂会不错。”Lucifer假笑了一下，松开手，“不过谁知道你能不能进天堂呢。”他顿了顿，“我是说，考虑到你做过的那些事。”

Castiel微微皱起眉注视着Lucifer。

“我们大概最终都会下地狱，Lucifer。”他说。

 

Castiel四下张望了一会儿，然后他转身顺着走廊歪歪斜斜地往门外走。在推开门的瞬间，他闻见了和昨天清晨闻到的一样的花草的芬芳。  
晨光耀眼却柔和，冷淡又温暖。连绵的草地中间躺着一片荡漾着粼粼晨光的湖水。

 

他按了三下右手手心。

 

在一阵晕眩过后，他发现自己回到了阴沉沉的王座大厅，Rowena正跪在器皿和烛台前看着他。女巫在看见Castiel的一瞬间眯起了眼睛，审视的目光扫过天使全身。

在出了笼子之后，Castiel感觉到了自愈能力的恢复，他身上发出一阵淡蓝色的光芒，片刻后，他又变得干净而清洁，身体上的酸痛和不适也大大削弱。

“你看起来像是被强奸了。”Rowena敏锐并且毫不客气地说，Castiel发现自己甚至连害羞感也失去了，他只是摇了摇头，没有理睬Rowena的这句话。  
“我们该走了。”他说，声音依旧没有从沙哑中恢复过来。  
Rowena冲他莞尔一笑。  
“你知道在这个‘宫殿’后面就有一排废弃的破屋子对吧？”女巫说，“现在是凌晨五点半，放心，一切都已经事先准备好了，我们有充分的时间。”

 

他们偷偷溜出宫殿，Rowena和守卫打了个招呼，俩人步行往后面走去。宫殿后面是一排废弃的红房子。Rowena带着天使走进去，停留在一个大厅里。地上已经画好了魔法阵，墙角搁着一个大布袋子。

“解除链接要求你们物理距离不能太远，”Rowena说道，“他一般在六点半的时候来找你对吗？”  
Castiel点了点头。  
“我们不知道他现在在哪儿……”Rowena说，“但我们知道他六点半的时候一定会回到宫殿来。我先把材料弄好，等他找不到你就会给你打电话，我们就知道他回到宫殿了，然后我们就可以开始仪式。”  
“听起来很完美。”Castiel说。Rowena耸了耸肩膀，将麻袋拖到桌子前面来，把里面乱七八糟的材料全部倒到桌子上。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Castiel问，Rowena翻了个白眼。  
“不。”她说，“老实待着。”

Castiel坐到旁边的椅子上注视着Rowena，天色已经开始慢慢亮起来，他们甚至没有点灯，大厅里笼着一层暗沉沉的光。女巫正在专心致志地将一块看不出来是什么东西的根茎切成片，她长长的红头发耷拉下来遮住了她大半张脸，让Castiel只能看见女巫的鼻尖。Rownea的动作慢条斯理不急不慢，Castiel察觉到女巫也心事重重，这叫他想开口说些什么好使这个空间的气氛轻松一些。  
“——你还好吗？”Castiel问，“你看起来有心事。”  
Rowena的动作僵硬了一下。  
“虽然我们不是朋友，”她手里抓着刀子转过头来看着Castiel假笑了一下，“但我发现，现在要我杀掉你，比两年前要我做这个难多了。”  
Castiel笑出声，他低下头，笑容慢慢变得苦涩了。  
“谢谢。”他说，“不过我想你不会真的在乎的。”  
Rowena冷哼了一声，转过头去继续切块茎，“你说对了，”她将切好的块茎丢进旁边的器皿里，“我当然并不是真的在乎你的死活。”

在六点十分的时候，Rowena准备好了所有的材料，她示意Castiel站起来，将椅子拖到魔法阵中央去。  
“坐在这儿。”女巫命令道，Castiel老老实实地走过去，坐在椅子上。  
“你确定你想好了？”Rowena站在天使面前低头看着他。Castiel点了点头。  
“根据我的推测，解除链接的过程中，你身上的伤势会迅速加重，”Rowena继续说道，“我认为我们应该把你绑起来，以免你受不了疼痛从圈子里跳出来或者打断我施咒。”  
Rowena的要求在瞬间让Castiel起了点疑心，不过很快就打消了。  
女巫现在还能从他身上得到什么呢？  
Castiel点了点头。

Rowena用锁链在Castiel身上缠绕了几圈，将他固定在椅子上。完成后，Rowena走到窗子边上望着外面，天已经完全亮了。这栋建筑前面就是恶魔的宫殿，后面是一小片郁郁葱葱的丛林。女巫静静看着阳光在丛林间穿梭倾泻。

这件事情很快就要结束了。

Castiel老实坐着，一语不发地等待时间流逝。他发现到了这个时候，他原本感到的那些不安惶惑已经全部都消失了。他反倒感到有些焦急起来，希望这件事情可以赶紧结束。  
自己会死去——就如同他十天前就该做的事情一样。一切都会回到正轨。他承受了所谓的“灾难性后果”，Crowley也不用再替自己承担额外的痛苦……  
虽然没有得到机会和恶魔告白……  
但显然让对方活着更重要。

在六点三十分的时候，他感觉到自己的口袋里震动起来。Rowena走到他身边，将手机从他口袋里掏了出来，然后开了免提，搁在了Castiel的腿上。  
“喂？”Castiel说，试图不让自己的声音颤抖。  
“你在哪儿？”Crowley的声音从电话那头传来。

 

 

Crowley在六点的时候从地毯上爬了起来，坐到桌前安安静静地喝了点威士忌。他让自己的思绪安定下来。他还要和Castiel共事一段时间，总不能每天都摆出一张“你居然爱他不爱我”的怨妇脸面对对方。现在Castiel八成还靠在床上用手划拉着IPAD屏幕——他猜测Castiel在玩游戏而不是查资料。  
恶魔在让自己平静下来后，打了个响指，炉火在一瞬间被熄灭，厚重的窗帘被重新拉了上去，窗子外面的晨光一瞬间照射进来。拉着竖琴的小天使的雕塑也重新显露出来，Crowley看了一眼那个正甜甜笑着的小天使。

“希望今天工作顺利。”Crowley嘟哝了一句，回到了他的宫殿。

他走到Castiel的房间门口，那两个看守的恶魔看起来心神不宁，他们在注意到Crowley的时候都浑身发起抖来。  
Crowley皱起眉。  
“发生了什么？”他问。  
“Castiel……”其中一个恶魔抖抖索索地说，“他给我们下了药，他跑掉了。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛推开门，房间里空无一人，IPAD就被扔在床单上。恶魔的脑袋飞速运转起来。Castiel看来是自己偷偷离开的，这也许说明他没什么事……只是他为什么要偷偷离开？  
他去见Lucifer了？  
只有这让Crowley觉得Castiel有必要做出袭击守卫并瞒着自己这种事情来。不过Lucifer什么也不能告诉Castiel，而且幸运的是今晚自己不在大厅……所以Castiel也不可能看见什么……  
Crowley走进房间，捡起床单上的IPAD划拉开，一边给Castiel打了个电话。没一会儿电话就被接了起来。  
“喂？”  
是Castiel的声音，他听起来很正常。Crowley松了一口气。  
“你在哪儿？”恶魔问，IPAD上的页面是一局切水果，恶魔轻哼了一声，将平板电脑丢回床单上，“我以为你出门至少要跟我说一声。”  
“呃……Rowena发现了点线索，就叫了我。我给你打了电话，但是显示不在服务区。”Castiel这么说着。  
“我没收到电话。”Crowley不解地说，“不管怎样你至少可以给我留一条语音信息……算了，你现在在哪儿？我去找你们。”  
“你现在在哪儿？”Castiel反问。

Crowley听见了轻微的金属撞击的声音，这让他瞬间警觉起来。

“你还好吗？”恶魔问，“你在干什么？”  
“你在我房间吗？”Castiel问。  
“我在你房间，毛毛。”Crowley皱起眉，越发感到不安，“Rowena呢？在你边上吗？”  
“早上好，Fergus。”

Rowena的声音响起来，Crowley的眉头皱得更厉害了，这整件事情都透着一股不详和古怪的气息。  
“你们在哪？”Crowley失去了耐心。  
Castiel不停用眼神示意Rowena赶紧挂断电话开始施咒，但女巫只是深深看了一眼天使，捡起了他腿上的手机。  
“很快这就会结束了，Fergus。”女巫宣布道，“你将不会再受死亡威胁。”她顿了顿，“你需要和Castiel道个别吗？”

种种可疑的迹象瞬间浮出水面，一些模糊的猜测迅速成型，Crowley惊恐起来。

“你要干什么？”恶魔咬着牙问道，“不，Rowena。”  
“这是他自己要求的，Fergus。”Rowena说，“你应该感到高兴。你将活下去。”  
“不。”Crowley低吼起来，“你听得见吗，Castiel？不管你想做什么，赶紧停止。”  
Castiel震惊于Rowena就这样将他们的计划暴露给了Crowley，他瞪着女巫，但在听见Crowley在电话那头惊慌失措地叫喊时，却慢慢平静下来。三个人一时间都没有再说话，手机传递着他们缓慢而沉重的呼吸声。

“没事的。”在某个时刻，Castiel开了口，缓慢而清晰地说道，每个音节都清脆得像是脚步落在堆积的枯叶上，“谢谢……你为我做的，Crowley。”

“你在哪儿？先不——”Crowley在那头吼叫着，然而Rowena就在这个时候掐断了电话。

她没有再看Castiel，将手机丢在一边，径直走到了桌子前面，把器皿端下来，摆在魔法阵前，接着她跪下来面对着Castiel。  
天使冲女巫点了点头。

女巫点燃了一根火柴，丢进了器皿里。器皿里爆发出一阵刺眼的紫色光芒，她开始面无表情地念咒语。咒语很长，念了好一会儿，Castiel才感觉到了腹部传来的剧痛，他立刻意识到Rowena所说的“伤势会迅速加重”是什么意思了。他无法控制地尖叫和抽搐，疼痛顺着伤口迅速往全身扩散。他两只手紧紧握成拳头，两眼直往上翻。  
象征着死亡和腐烂的紫色光芒包裹着他。  
他就要死了。

 

意识模糊中，他听见砰得一声巨响，抬头看过去的时候，发现Crowley站在门口，然而Rowena迅速转过了身，伸出手去大叫了一声什么。  
Crowley被定住了，僵硬地站在门口。

 

 

想起Castiel之前一直唠唠叨叨念叨着的“有没有可能解除链接”，Crowley不难得出Rowena和Castiel已经该死地知道怎么解除链接并准备实施了的结论。链接一旦解除，Castiel肯定会立刻死去，而Crowley不能允许这种事情发生。

他回到了大厅。

“他们在哪儿？”他问。

Lucifer正懒洋洋地靠坐在笼子里看着他的手指甲，听见Crowley的话，他扭头看向恶魔。Crowley涨红了脸，胸口急促地起伏着，他看上去气急败坏。

“‘他们’是谁？”Lucifer转回头去不屑地说。  
“我知道Castiel肯定来找过你。”Crowley强行按压住心头的怒火，“就是……告诉我，告诉我他在哪儿。”  
“我从来不帮助人，Crowley。”Lucifer露出嫌弃的表情，“如果有好的交易，我倒是可能会参与。但考虑到你又不愿意将我放出来……”他顿了顿，轻笑起来，“你已经没什么可以提供给我的了，Crowley。”  
大厅里安静了两秒钟。  
“拜托。”Crowley开了口，声音疲惫而无助，他跪了下来，抬头看着笼子里的撒旦恳求道，“拜托，Master。告诉我他在哪儿。”

这个举动让Lucifer略微有点吃惊。

撒旦眯眼瞧着他，恶魔直勾勾地盯着自己，他显然非常愤怒，但是他努力克制着，做出一副服软的恭敬姿态来。高高的窗子里射进来清新美妙的光线，蜡烛到现在也没熄灭，只是都已经烧得只剩了一小截。那美妙的光线给恶魔笼罩上一层美妙的光晕，竟然使他也显得圣洁起来。

Lucifer想起Castiel站在城堡外那片草地上的背影。

那时自己还留在房间里，就坐在窗前，只是窗帘已经被拉了上去。他透过窗子看着外面，Castiel就站在那翠绿翠绿的草地上，微微躬着背，风衣歪斜着。

那个背影叫Lucifer的思绪回到了自己还远没有堕落时，天堂安静祥和的样子。Michael和他也并非总是互相争吵。他们会愉快地聊天，友好地辩论。Gabriel会不时闹出一些小小的恶作剧，惹得父亲发脾气。他们几个合在一起又会经常嘲笑Raphael的古板，而Raphael总是给气得想说点什么反驳。  
但什么也说不出来。

到底是从什么时候开始，Michael的正义变成了傲慢，Gabriel从顽皮变成了散漫，Raphael的古板转化为了潜伏的野心，而自己炙热的、对父亲和天堂的爱，堕落成了邪恶、贪婪的戾气？

在一阵红光里，Castiel消失了，湖面风情万种地微微晃动。而此刻站在Crowley和Castiel的城堡里注视着Crowley和Castiel的草地，在那两个家伙喝咖啡的桌子前面被拉竖琴的小天使用慈爱甜美的目光注视，让Lucifer产生了某种恍惚感。

自己为什么要站在别人的“美好回忆”里窥视？那让他看起来像个可怜的窥淫癖。  
他到底为什么做这些？

撒旦偷窥过了太多人的记忆，为了占据他们的皮囊，他无数次窥视他们的梦境和思想，找到他们所爱的人，并利用他们的爱人入侵他们的思维。而这一次，也许是因为自己过多亲身参与了Crowley和Castiel之间的事，导致他产生了很多额外的不该有的多愁善感与怜悯情绪。  
可他为什么要参与别人的事情呢？为什么要如此可笑并可悲地旁观着？  
——就算他不愿意承认，他知道自己嫉妒他们两个。

这到底有什么意义？自己为什么不能站在自己的天堂里？在他最喜爱的地方，同自己相爱的人……  
对了，自己没有爱人。

 

Lucifer想起Crowley的嘴唇，恶魔的舌头用心地舔舐着栏杆，自己的手指差点就要溜过去抚摸他的嘴唇，还有恶魔因为羞愤涨得通红的脸，自以为是的挑衅，受伤时示弱挣扎的可怜模样。  
以及Castiel——在他被操的时候，哭泣的嘶哑的声音，以及因为疼痛而冰凉僵硬的身体。自己的弟弟紧紧抱住自己，双手用力拉扯着他的上衣，冰凉的呼吸喷吐在自己耳侧，在自己吻他的时候，他突然的放松与柔软……

 

Lucifer听见Rowena和Castiel在外面说话。  
“你看起来像是被强奸了。”  
“我们该走了。”  
“你知道在这‘宫殿’后面就有一排废弃的破屋子对吧？现在是凌晨五点半，放心，一切都已经事先准备好了，我们有充分的时间。”

撒旦听见大门被打开又关上的声音。他打了个响指，让自己出现在笼子里。他们走的时候没有将蜡烛熄灭，烛光明明灭灭地晃动。

而现在，看着一脸惊慌的恶魔，Lucifer并不清楚自己出于何种目的告诉Crowley自己的弟弟和女巫的所在地——是希望恶魔去亲眼见证Castiel的死亡吗？  
还是希望恶魔阻止Castiel自杀？ 

“他们在这个宫殿后面的房子里。”Lucifer慢悠悠地说，刻意做出毫不关心的样子来。Crowley眨了眨眼睛，一句话也没说就迅速消失在撒旦面前。  
“不客气。”撒旦嘟哝道。

 

在后面那排空房子之中，Crowley能感觉到只有一个房间被咒语防御了，他没法直接进去，但他在门口就听见了Castiel模糊却痛苦的惨叫。他同时察觉到某种什么东西正在从自己身上被抽离，一丝丝地消散。Crowley立刻意识到Rowena已经开始解除链接了。他慌慌张张撞开门，看见Castiel被捆绑在大厅中间的魔法阵里，仰头嚎叫着，Rowena跪在天使前面，紫色光芒正从魔法阵和器皿里散发出来。愤怒和惊慌控制着Crowley本能地伸出手想要将Rowena弹开，女巫却及时转过了头来，朝他吼叫着扔过来一道咒语。

恶魔被定住了。

 

“放开他。”Crowley从嗓子里挤出话来，他的脸涨得通红，目光紧紧盯着女巫，“停止这一切。”  
因为仪式的暂停，疼痛略微减轻了一些，Castiel咬紧牙根，注视着恶魔。Crowley正恶狠狠地看着Rowena。他看起来就像是要哭出来了似的，眼睛和面颊都红得要命。

“是他要求的，Fergus。这件事情从逻辑和利益上考虑都是正确的。”Rowena站起来认真看着恶魔，女巫的声音非常轻柔，难得地带着苦口婆心的安抚意味，“你知道，他一直在为你感到愧疚。你应该想想，他本来十天前就该死去了，而你已经为他承受了十天的伤痛。现在，只要链接解除，你就可以继续活下去。”  
女巫顿了顿：“没有必要让你们两个都白白死去。”

Castiel说不出话，他只是咬着牙瞪着恶魔，脖子上青筋暴起，双手紧紧攥成拳头。他本以为昨晚就是告别，没想到现在还能见到Crowley……  
他的目光锁定在恶魔脸上，Crowley终于将视线从Rowena身上移开，看向自己。恶魔的表情里隐藏了太多的情绪，这叫Castiel心软下来。  
自己即将死去，即将把Crowley丢弃——自己即将把所有他爱的人和爱他的人都丢弃。

 

大厅里陷入了一段时间的沉默，紫色的光芒仍然忽明忽暗地闪烁着。

 

“你我都清楚，”Crowley开口打破了沉默，“你做这件事情的理由并非为了拯救我，甚至不是为了杀掉Castiel。”

恶魔的声音颤抖着，他将视线移回去看着Rowena，Castiel用仅剩的力气思考着他接收到的信息。

“我知道有一个丑陋恶毒的动机，”Crowley说，眼睛红得更厉害了，“让你选择做这件事。”

Rowena沉默了一会儿。

“Castiel认为，解除链接是正确的事。”女巫说，“对我来说，这也确实是正确的事情。”

女巫转过身去再次跪下，Crowley这次开口，发出了恳求。

“拜托，”恶魔说，声音哑得像是没了水的钢笔尖摩擦着粗糙的牛皮纸，带着一层朦胧的哭腔，“求你停止这个仪式，Mother。”

Rowena没有动。Castiel试图看清Rowena的表情，女巫刚才脸上的那些柔和与安抚突然间全部消失了。

“你早该知道，这种事情注定会发生，只不过是时间问题。”她说，“在你逼迫我杀掉Oskar的时候。”

 

TBC


	12. 苏格兰男孩

12\. 苏格兰男孩  
12.1 苏格兰男孩  
Castiel花了一段时间才想起Oskar是谁。

 

他可以尽管说服自己，Oskar的死和自己没什么关系。毕竟直接强迫Rowena下手的人是Crowley，但在两年后，重新回头审视那整件“帮Dean摆脱Mark”的事情，Castiel才想明白，那不过就是一场所有人为了救回Dean而演出的疯狂闹剧——他们什么也顾不上，以至于在“牺牲Rowena所爱的人”的行动中，他们都忽略了真正的受害者是谁。

不是Rowena，是Oskar。

无辜善良的波兰男孩成为了去除Mark的牺牲品。他们可以找到很多条理由来说服自己不去为Oskar牺牲感到歉疚，比如：那个男孩本来就已经活过了正常人类无法活过的生命。或者是，他的死亡是为了避免更多的人被Mark所伤。  
但他们都清楚，尽管波兰男孩已经活了太久，但他对整个人类群体的危害并不及他们这群人中任何一个所造成的多。也尽管他们认同Oskar的死亡是为了更伟大的利益，但Castiel就从不会愿意牺牲Sam或者Dean以换取什么更伟大的利益——就如同Dean在数年前的教堂里阻止Sam完成对Crowley的净化一样。

 

Castiel突然意识到，自己的自私是如此透彻。

 

他们这群人嘴上说着愿意为了爱的人牺牲自己，说到底目的不过是为了将所爱的人留住，至于为此牺牲的是谁已经无关紧要了。他们确实愿意为之牺牲自己，但当面临选择的时候，也会同样牺牲他人。  
哪怕是无辜者。

 

“当时我们别无选择。”Crowley说，“Mark必须被去除。”  
“别说的像是你真的在乎可怜的Dean Winchester是否会对世界造成损害一样。”Rowena冰冷地说，“如果我爱的人是你，你会愿意把你自己乖乖送到我的刀口下做出‘伟大的献祭’吗？”  
Rowena停顿了一下，表情狰狞了几分。“你恨我，就如同我恨你一样。所以省省那些客套话吧，Fergus。”  
“Rowena，”Crowley的声音更加低沉了，“你想清楚，如果你杀掉他，会去追杀你的人不止我一个。Winchester们不会放过你的。”

红发女巫笑起来。  
“你当真以为这种软绵绵的威胁会吓到我吗。”她的手指在铜盆的边缘滑动，“Winchester们终究会明白的，这是Castiel的选择。只有你会追杀我，Fergus。你对Castiel的爱比Winchester兄弟对他的爱更加自私。你希望他活着，而不在意他自己的选择和心愿。至于我们两个，你清楚，就算没有小天使这档子事，终有一天我们会依旧会走到这一步。因为你恨我，而这是私人恩怨。”

Rowena顿了顿，“我猜你还不知道，Fergus。”她笑着，“你爱Castiel，而Castiel也爱你，就是那种想和你上床的那种爱你。只不过，我猜你们大概没有时间享受你们的‘相爱’了。”

 

Crowley愣住了，他并未完全理解Rowena在说些什么，只是处于一种彻底的震惊之中。他僵在那里，沉默着，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，鼻翼翕动。Castiel看见眼泪终于从恶魔早就红透了的眼眶里掉落出来。事实上，恶魔只是本能地流泪，而他不知道自己为什么流泪。

 

“停止。”  
Castiel艰难地开口，他低声沙哑地请求着，“我不想解除链接了。”  
Rowena抬起头看向Castiel。天使胸口剧烈起伏着，疼痛显然依旧在困扰他，铁链子将他牢牢束缚着，他双手捏成拳头，脖子上的青筋清晰可见。

“我很抱歉我们对你做的。”Castiel缓慢说着，“Oskar不该被牺牲。那个时候，我确实因为太在意Dean，而忽略了很多其他事情……我真的很抱歉，Rowena。”

天使结束发言后有一段时间，Rowena整个人像是变成了雕塑一般一动不动，仿佛连呼吸也冻结了。过了很久，女巫才低下头去，像是没有听见Castiel说话。她开始继续念咒。疼痛在咒语响起的一瞬间加剧，Castiel仰头嚎叫起，Crowley在Rowena身后怒吼着，咒骂着叫她停止。但是疼痛越发严重，黑色的痕迹慢慢爬上Castiel的面颊，在某个时刻，他感觉到自己完全丧失了意识，满目只剩紫色的诡谲光芒。

他要死了。

 

他无法分辨究竟过了多久，Castiel睁开眼睛，发现身体的触觉已经回来了，痛感已然消失。他脸上的黑色痕迹已经褪去，伤口退回了原本腹部的那一块皮肤。  
Rowena站在他面前平静地看着自己。

Castiel皱起眉抬头看着女巫，沙哑地开口，声音都打着漂：“我不明白。”

 

“如果你们两个都不想，”Rowena说，“这个链接是无法被解除的。”

女巫的表情冰冷，“你肯定知道建立这个链接需要的是什么……他必须爱你。而解除链接必须要你们两个之中至少有一个认同这种做法。”Rowena摇了摇头，“Crowley从来就不想解除链接，而刚刚你后悔了，Castiel。所以这个仪式注定无法成功。”

Castiel张了张嘴，Rowena是对的。  
他后悔了。

几分钟前，他自私地希望Crowley活着，而不去在意对方的选择。就如同Crowley自私地企图用链接延长自己的生命，而不在意自己的选择一样。Castiel意识到了自己的自私，恶魔的眼泪让他不再想这样自私下去。  
自己多少该在意一下对方的心愿。

女巫转过身去，朝还定在那里的恶魔挥了挥手，Crowley恢复了行动能力。几乎是在恢复自由的同一时刻，恶魔本能地伸手挥了一下，女巫被弹开，撞在墙上。但Rowena显然早有准备，她伸手接连扔出三道咒语，Crowley躲过了前两道，他身后的墙面炸裂开两个大洞，第三个咒语打中了他的肩膀。恶魔被扔到墙上，嘴角渗出血丝来。

Castiel虚弱地垂着头，注视着眼前两个人的打斗。当女巫全副武装准备充足的时候，地狱之王甚至也占不了任何便宜。Rowena爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走到Crowley前面，恶魔靠在墙上，抬头看着他的母亲，Rowena跪下来，揪住了Crowley的衣领。  
“你这个可怜的小东西。”女巫说，她另一只手在Crowley的面颊上轻柔滑过，将嘴唇凑到了恶魔耳边，在他耳边轻声说着，“妈咪永远不会爱你的。”

 

天使之刃从Rowena的长袍下面划出来，她牢牢抓住了刀柄。现在Castiel才惊慌起来，他挣扎着试图挣脱束缚，铁链子被弄得叮当作响。  
“不，”他低吼着，“Rowena！不。”

 

母亲的声音和呼吸骚刮着恶魔的皮肤，叫他的思绪回到了某些更古早的时候。他记起了苏格兰的漫天草地，永不停歇的冰冷狂风，猎犬，羊群，猪圈——以及某一个夜晚的八岁的自己，铺天盖地的冰雪，猎狗的嚎叫，女巫的咒语，母亲的尖叫与奔跑。

八岁的男孩找寻着母亲和猎狗的脚印，在雪地里深深浅浅地走。狂风吹得他面颊和双手的皮肤开裂。鞋子已经被雪水浸透，双脚冻得麻木。  
也许很快就能找到她了。也许。  
“我会很快回来……”

脚印在某一处断崖消失。  
她再也没有回来。

 

 

Crowley察觉到自己再次哭了出来。泪水顺着之前在脸上留下的痕迹再次流下。他闭上眼睛，听见衣料的摩擦声。耳边有什么东西被击中，他睁开眼睛，Rowena已经松开了他。天使之刃插在他耳边的墙壁上。恶魔看向女巫，她冷冷笑着，一语不发，现在她站了起来，没有再理睬他，径直往门口走去了。  
红头发在晨光里闪烁，黑袍子在布满灰尘的地面上留下长长的痕迹。

 

 

Crowley注视着他母亲的背影消失在视线里，挣扎着站起来，肩膀的疼痛来得快去得也快。这个房间的防御似乎在Rowena离开的时候就被撤掉了。这让Crowley的伤势得以迅速恢复。他努力平复着心情，在思绪终于平静了些的时候，他走过来帮助Castiel解开那些缠绕着他的铁链子。  
虽然疼痛已经消失了，Castiel仍旧处于虚弱之中。他并未完全从一整夜的暴力式性交中恢复，加上刚才所经历的痛苦，他只能强撑着让自己保持清醒。他注视着Crowley沉默地帮自己解开束缚，在他的脸庞接近自己的时候，他能清楚地看见恶魔发肿的眼眶。

Castiel完全自由的时候，他努力站了起来，手搭在了恶魔的背上。Crowley扭头来看他，目光里带着一丝羞赧的情绪。  
“我想回房间，”Castiel低声说，“休息一会儿。”  
Crowley皱起眉，下一秒他们就站在了Castiel的房间里。恶魔松手，让Castiel坐在床上。屁股解除到柔软的床单的刹那，Castiel觉得自己全身都放松了下来。他抬头看向恶魔。Crowley坐到他对面的椅子上，目光避开了天使。

 

尴尬的气氛让两个人都有点不知所措。

 

Castiel关心的是：Crowley怎么知道自己和Rowena在哪儿？

Rowena在电话并没有给恶魔任何提示，他们所在的地方也被很好地防御了。所以，只有一种可能。  
Lucifer。

Crowley究竟从Lucifer那里得知了多少信息？他已经知道了自己和Lucifer的交易了吗？还是说Lucifer只给了Crowley一个地址？  
这些疑问让Castiel陷入纠结。加上刚才在那种尴尬的情形下，Rowena告诉了Crowley自己爱他这件事……Castiel完全不知道自己现在应该说些什么。或者自己应该和Crowley先谈一谈Rowena的事情？

 

Crowley心里想着一些类似但并不相同的东西。譬如说，Castiel从Lucifer那里得知了多少信息？他是否已经猜出了自己和Lucifer的交易？  
从刚才Rowena和Castiel的对话来看，Castiel八成已经知道了自己爱他的事情，而Rowena居然说Castiel也爱自己——  
那是Rowena为了让自己更加生气编造出来的谎言还是真话？  
Rowena……

一想到这个名字，Crowley就觉得心里什么地方针扎一样得难受起来。

 

沉默就这样统治着这个并不大的房间。焦灼不安的情绪在俩人的脸上蔓延。

但他们总要开口。

“所以你……”最终还是Crowley先打破了沉默，“为什么想要解除链接？”

12.2 承诺  
Crowley的问题让Castiel松了一口气。  
恶魔的声音平静而无力，这让天使有足够的理由相信他还不知道自己和Lucifer的那个交易。Castiel抬起头，看向恶魔。Crowley正注视着自己，眉头微微皱着。天使张了张嘴，但一开始并没能发出声音，片刻后，他的语言功能才恢复过来。  
“Rowena说的是真的，”他说，觉得自己的声音非常遥远，“‘我爱上了一个人，但他不知道。’”Castiel停顿了片刻，“那个人是你，Crowley。”

Castiel觉得脸上发烫，他努力不让自己移开视线。Crowley脸上的表情变化非常明显，他看起来依旧非常震惊，尽管他已经是第二次听到这个消息了。

“什么？”Crowley问。

“我是说……我爱你。”Castiel说，“我知道你也爱我。”

Crowley哑然地看着天使。天使的告白叫他的脑子断了片，有许多东西在困扰着他。  
Castiel在耍弄他吗？  
他是怎么知道自己爱他的？他已经从Lucifer那儿知道一切了吗？

 

“我知道你和Lucifer做的交易了。”Castiel慢慢说着，“……那天晚上我看到了。我很抱歉，Crowley。我从没有想到过你会愿意为了我做这些。”  
他的手在床单上慢慢攥紧，那天夜里所见到的情形再次叫他愤怒起来，但他努力克制着自己的情绪。  
“我们都知道我们的搜索非常徒劳，”Castiel轻声说，“这样下去很可能我们都会死去。而你不需要为我白白死掉。”  
“你知道我们现在谈论的‘爱’是什么意思吗？”Crowley不可置信地问。  
Castiel点了点头。  
“我知道。”他说，低下头去，“我想要你。”他的声音更轻了，“你也想要我。” 

 

沉默像个黑洞，把所有的声音都吸了进去。

“所以你知道了我爱你，你也爱我，而你做的就是什么都不告诉我然后决定自杀？”Crowley突然吼叫起来，瞪着眼睛，“你哪根筋不对？正常人不应该趁着还有几天日子活赶紧坦白然后好好享受性福时光吗？！”

“你瞒着我你和Lucifer的交易就是个好主意吗？”Castiel反击道，他抬头注视着Crowley，声音大了起来，“你应该知道不管是谁，我都不会让对方用这种形式来延长我的生命。那些Lucifer对你做的……”他咬住了嘴唇，声音又猛然轻柔起来，“你不理解，那让我感到有多内疚。”

“这让我……感到羞愤。”Crowley说，“我不告诉不是为了保护你的感情，是为了保护我自己的，Castiel！我应该告诉你什么？”他嗓门更大了，脸色又红起来，“因为我他妈喜欢你所以愿意每天夜里给Lucifer当狗吗？需要我提醒你我是该死的地狱之王，在这个世界上最珍视的东西之一就是我的面子吗？”

恶魔站起来，烦躁地在他面前来回走着，声音越发激动。

“Lucifer羞辱我，我不能让你也羞辱我，Castiel。你不懂！”

Castiel勉强让自己也站了起来，他拽住了Crowley的手臂，使他停止了走动，Crowley转过身来看他，显得非常疑惑。  
“我不会羞辱你。”Castiel轻声说，一秒钟也不愿意让自己的视线离开恶魔的脸，“我很抱歉我之前没有告诉你……但现在你知道了，”他的声音仿佛恳求，“我爱你。”

天使的表情非常真诚，蓝眼睛里闪烁着动人的光点。那让恶魔一时间失神，他这才从刚才那些乱七八糟的信息里理出了最重要的一条。  
虽然他已经得到了这条信息有一会儿了，但他仿佛才真的理解这句话的意思似的。

Castiel也爱他。

 

狂喜将他包裹，他怔住，不知道自己身在何方，连眼前Castiel的脸也慢慢模糊起来。

等Crowley回过神来的时候，他发现自己和Castiel已经栽倒在了那张柔软的床上，他们吻在一起难舍难分。口水和啃咬的声音，夹杂着Castiel勾人的呻吟和粗重的呼吸，也许Crolwey自己也在喘，不过他的注意力全在Castiel身上。天使硬了，他也硬了，现在Castiel就趴在自己身上，硬邦邦的家伙抵着自己的。天使的腰部色情地移动着，他们的家伙便隔着布料互相使劲摩擦。Crowley翻个身将Castiel反压在身下，停止了接吻，嘴唇顺着他的下巴往下去，停留在了天使的喉结上。Castiel的风衣被扯得乱七八糟，衬衫皱巴巴地在身上揉成一团。Crowley的手已经扯开了Castiel的皮带，从他的裤子后面伸了进去。恶魔的手抓着他的屁股蛋，色情地揉捏着。

Castiel弓了弓背，色情地喘息了一声。他硬得要命。尽管他并未忘记，大约就在两小时前，他刚被Lucifer干了一整夜，不知道高潮了多少次。但似乎此刻，他的身体依旧足以充分响应他的欲望。

他抓着Crowley的后衣领，将他的脑袋拎上来继续和他接吻。当恶魔说他自己技术很棒的时候，他所言非虚。他们的舌头搅在一起几乎无法分开，恶魔的胡子扎着他的面颊，瘙痒伴随着刺痛，Castiel沉醉在他们的吻里近乎窒息，他感觉到自己和对方的皮肤上都已经起了一层粘哒哒的汗。他不停往上挺着腰，试图让自己的老二获得更多的摩擦。隔着几层布料他也能清晰感觉到Crowley的家伙烫得要命……  
“看来你确实是第一次和男人做爱，毛毛……”  
Crowley咬着他的耳垂，轻声说着。

 

Castiel推开了Crowley。

 

恶魔的嘴唇已经给啃得发肿了。他瞪着Castiel，不理解对方为什么这么唐突地中止了接下来顺理成章的做爱。

“什么？”Crowley问。

“呃……我有件事要告诉你。”Castiel说。

 

Lucifer并没有给Castiel留下太多关于做爱的美好印象。撒旦操得他屁股痛得要命，最让Castiel难以忍受的是那些伴随着的无法控制的快感。Castiel试图抵抗那些快感，可他除了在战栗中被Lucifer操到一次又一次高潮，什么也做不了。不过他也并非认为自己产生了什么对性爱的阴影……他的阴影大概来源于撒旦本人。和撒旦的每一下亲密接触都叫他浑身颤抖心中冰凉。而现在，他依然渴望和Crowley做爱。他身上的每一处毛孔，每一块皮肤都在叫嚣着需要爱抚和亲吻。

但现在看来，自己应该先告诉恶魔自己和撒旦的那个交易。

Castiel清楚自己瞒不住他，Lucifer肯定会告诉Crowley……毕竟撒旦要求自己和他做爱的初衷就是为了惹Crowley生气。比起等Lucifer来告诉他这件事，当然是由自己来告诉他会更好。Castiel心里打着鼓，话到嘴边却说不出口。

恶魔正认真地盯着他，半张着嘴，呼吸里依然带着粘哒哒的色情味道。他的真身在皮囊下面喜悦地旋转着，轻快地跳跃——此刻的恶魔显得非常单纯。

自己怎么能破坏此刻甜美的气氛？

“你想说什么？”Crowley显然误解了Castiel的犹豫，他眯起眼睛，“难道你是想告诉我你只当Top？”  
“不不，”Castiel慌忙否认，“我是说……我不介意Top或者Bottom的问题。”想起撒旦粗暴的入侵，Castiel觉得心脏轻微地抽动了一下，微微打了个寒颤。  
他说不出口。

Crowley耐心地看着他，过了一会儿Castiel终于开了口，但他非常怂地换了个话题：“你是怎么知道我和Rowena在那儿的？”

恶魔翻了个白眼，颓丧地往旁边一躺，床垫震动了两下。

“你认真的？”他没好气地说，“这么适合打炮的时候你问我这种事？”

Castiel干笑了两声。Crowley望着床顶，紫色的绒帐子从顶上垂下。  
“我去问了Lucifer。”Crowley缓缓地说，声音低沉下来，“他告诉了我。”  
Castiel点了点头，心里想着不知道Lucifer究竟和Crowley说了多少事。“他就这样告诉你了？”他小心试探着。  
“我求了他。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“他就告诉我了——说起来，我只是猜测你肯定找过Lucifer，问他解除链接的方法之类的。问他你们在哪也只是碰运气。他是怎么知道的？”  
Crowley转过头来看Castiel。天使觉得更加心慌了，刚刚还在燃烧的情欲几乎完全冷却了下来。

“我们去找他的时候Rowena顺口提了一下。”Castiel说，也许自己可以等今天晚些时候再告诉Crowley……反正Crowley白天肯定不会去找Lucifer。  
然而天使知道自己只是想拖延时间。

“是什么让你改变了主意？”  
Crowley轻声问，“为什么你突然又不想解除链接了？”

Castiel侧脸看着他。  
“我想，我应该尊重你的选择。”Castiel说，“你愿意为了我做出努力，冒着死亡的风险……我不能就这样无视你的努力……”他声音低了下去，变得更轻了，“而且我确实觉得还没和你打炮就死掉听起来很遗憾。”

Crowley嗤笑起来，Castiel的表情却又变严肃了，他侧过身，撑起手臂从上面看着恶魔，“关于这个，我们要商量一下。”他说道。

Crowley眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“我尊重你的选择，你也要尊重我的选择。”Castiel说，“就算解除链接，你身上已经有的那些伤痛也不会消失。所以，等到我们发现真的无法找到长矛，并且你身上的伤口变得非常严重的时候，我们解除链接。”

Crowley沉默了。他看着Castiel，眼睛微微眯起来。  
“这是个非常残忍的请求。”他说。

“从我们建立链接过去了十天，Crowley。”Castiel说，“还有二十天，如果找不到长矛，我就会死掉。”他顿了顿，“在一切还不算太晚的时候，答应我，到时候你会同意解除链接。”

Crowley半天没答话，等他要开口说话的时候，他的手机在口袋里叫了起来。恶魔翻了个白眼，冲天使假笑了一下，将手机从口袋里掏了出来，上面显示着“Not Moose”。

“早上好，Squirrel。”Crowley在心里咒骂着按下了接听键，“有何贵干。”  
“我和Sam快到你宫殿了。”Dean的声音从那边传来，“你和Cass在哪儿？”  
“我们还在宫殿。”Crowley眨了眨眼。  
“我们马上来找你们。”Dean说，“……呃，Cass还好吗？”  
“定义‘还好’。”Crowley冷哼了一声，“你们快来了，不如等会儿自己问他。”  
“过会儿见，五分钟。”Dean说。

 

Crowley挂断电话，怀疑地看着Castiel。“你和他们两个说了什么吗？”他问。  
Castiel傻笑了两下。“我昨天以为我要死了，”他干巴巴地说，“晚上给他们打了个电话。估计当时我听起来很古怪。”  
“我能想象。”Crowley龇了龇牙。  
“你能帮我瞒着Dean和Sam这件事吗？”Castiel问，“我不想让他们担心。”  
“当然。”Crowley没好气地说，“另外，如果你不想告诉他们我们已经到了可以滚床单的关系了，你最好整理一下衣服。”  
Castiel继续傻笑。

 

五分钟后，四个人在宫殿外碰了头。Dean和Sam从车里钻出来，兄弟俩上来一个个和Castiel拥抱。  
“你昨天听起来太吓人 ，老兄。”Sam说，松开手。  
“我没事。”Castiel耸了耸肩，冲兄弟俩微笑，“抱歉，我只是……想得有点多。”  
他不得不承认，在差点死掉之后再次看到兄弟俩，他感到后怕和庆幸。如果自己最后真的就那样死去……他也同样对不起兄弟俩。  
“所以你们的小分队怎么样。”Dean问，“一切还顺利吗？”  
“一切都很正常。”Castiel回答。  
“听着，”Dean一只手搭在Castiel的肩膀上，认真看着他，“我们一定会找到长矛的，你不要乱想了。答应我们。”  
Castiel苦笑了一下，但他没有反驳，只是乖巧地点了点头。于是现在，兄弟俩终于将视线转移到了Crowley身上。  
“嘿。”Dean说，“早上好。”  
“哦，他们还记得。”Crowley冷笑了一声，“他们还记得这里还有个我。”  
“别傲娇了，Crowley。”Sam说，Crowley的目光投向Sam，高个儿猎人盯着他，一脸别别扭扭，半天才终于开了口，“我们只是想说，谢谢你。”

这个道谢要比上次Dean那个不情不愿的“谢谢”真诚得多。兄弟俩都直勾勾地盯着恶魔，似乎在期待他的回答。这反倒叫Crowley不好意思起来，他避开了兄弟俩的视线，假笑了一下，干咳了两声。  
“你们还要花时间叙旧么？”他说，“如果没话说了我们该去干活了。”

 

Sam和Dean离开后，天使恶魔小分队也继续开始了工作。Castiel必须承认，他今天并不在状态。身体依旧非常疲倦，一整夜的暴力式性爱和仪式造成的疼痛对他的影响依旧深刻。糟糕的是，他心里总惦记着要什么时候告诉Crowley自己和Lucifer的交易，于是除了身体状况不理想之外，他还显得心事重重。  
有趣的是，或许是因为他们已经足够熟悉，而工作的时候又没有太多的空闲允许他们去想那些风花雪月的事，总之他们之间相处的方式在和他们把话说开之前并没有什么区别。傍晚时候，他们从一家受害人家里走出来，Crowley看了眼手表。  
“也许我们今天可以早点收工，”恶魔朝Castiel假笑了一下，“Agent？”  
Crowley带着Castiel回到城堡，Castiel努力克制住了心头想逃避的情绪。他们坐在地毯上喝酒，炉火还没有生起，窗帘也没有拉上。从这边的窗户看不见夕阳，但是傍晚的橘黄色光线依旧铺满了整个大厅。

 

“我还没有上过楼。”Castiel说，“这儿房间多吗？”  
“一共两层。”Crowley说，“楼上两个主卧，一个小书房，一个礼拜室，两个客卧。地下室是仆人睡觉的房间。城堡后面有个小屋子，是洗衣房。”  
“礼拜室？”Castiel笑出声来，“你认真的？”  
“这儿原来就有，亲爱的。”Crowley说，“我没有使用过礼拜室。准确地说，楼上的房间我基本都没有用过。”  
“你不打算搬过来吗？”Castiel问。  
Crowley眯起眼睛。“你想搬过来吗？”他反问道。  
Castiel笑了笑。“你喜欢这里。”他说，“我也喜欢这里。”他偏着脑袋，仔细想着，“如果我们最后可以解除链接，”他看向Crowley，“也许我们可以住在这儿。”  
Crowley冷哼了一声。“想和我睡一张床吗，Castiel？”  
“也许。”Castiel回答，脸色微微发红。  
Crowley眨了眨眼，凑过头来亲吻他。

现在没有Sam和Dean的打扰，他们也处理完了一天的事务，现在是完美的适合做爱的时间。虽然还没到夜晚，但他们依旧拥有柔软的地毯和漂亮的壁炉。Castiel躺在地毯上，Crowley亲吻着他的面颊，Castiel闻见了淡淡的酒气，恶魔的胡子摩擦着他的皮肤，微微的刺痛和瘙痒夹杂。

在慢慢扩散的情欲中，天使睁大眼睛看着天花板。圣经故事里的耶稣、圣母和天使和他记忆中的一样，用居高临下却十分宽容的慈爱目光看着他们……  
等等，他为什么说“记忆中的”？  
自己在哪儿？

Castiel一时间惊慌起来，觉得自己的思维被什么阻塞了。自己是在Crowley的城堡里，还是在Lucifer的牢笼里？  
正在和他亲吻的是Crowley还是Lucifer？

他的呼吸变得急促，心脏慌乱地砰砰跳动。他觉得自己全身的血液都停止了流动，他大口喘着气，挣扎了两下，推开了压在自己身上的人。

Crowley显得非常困惑，他锁着眉头看着Castiel。天使呆愣愣地坐在地毯上，半天才反应过来。  
他和Lucifer不过是一个一次性的交易，一切都已经结束了。

 

“我在想那件事情，”Castiel强迫自己开口说话，尽管他的声音在颤抖，他伸手抓起酒杯喝了一口酒——上帝啊，他的手都在颤抖，“我是说，我早上问过你，要你答应我的那件事，在状况恶化的时候，解除链接。”  
Crowley带着思索味道地看着他。“所以，如果我不答应你，你就不准备和我睡觉了是不是？”他讥讽道。  
“不，不，”Castiel忙摇了摇头，冰凉的液体滑过喉咙，让他稍微平静了些，脸上越发红起来，“我只是想知道你的答案。”

 

他坐直身体，认真看着Crowley。“我没有这样爱过谁，”他低声说，“拜托，我不希望你最后为我白白死去。”

天使的目光非常真诚，声音轻柔得要命。蓝眼睛里恳求和澄澈的光芒让恶魔心软了下来。  
Castiel没有这样爱过谁，也从没有人用这种方式爱过Crowley。

Crowley张了张嘴，他伸出手，抚摸着Castiel的面颊。

“我答应你。”他承诺道，声音低沉喑哑，心里一抽抽地发疼。

 

Crowley的承诺让Castiel微微松了一口气，恶魔的手指已经移动到了他的嘴唇上，这叫Castiel又慌乱起来——

不能在这儿做爱……

Castiel想，于是他强迫自己继续说话。  
“你知道，你和Lucifer的那个约定……”他声音低下去，“你做出的牺牲太大了。Lucifer占据过我的皮囊，我知道他那样对待你的时候……你有多不开心。”  
Crowley耸了耸肩，将手从Castiel的脸上收回来。“我有点习惯了。”他轻描淡写地说，虽然Castiel能读出Crowley语气里羞愤的成分，“……你看到了多少？”  
“前天晚上。”Castiel说，“我一直在柜子里躲着……我都看到了。”  
Crowley点了点头，没有说话，但他对这个话题的抗拒显而易见。  
“嘿，我是说……”Castiel犹犹豫豫地试探道，“如果有办法能让Lucifer不再那样对待你……”  
“我和Lucifer定下了契约，Castiel。”Crowley烦躁地说，“我不能单方面破除契约，那会造成我不想看见的后果。我很抱歉，”他转过头盯着天使，“我知道你不喜欢这样。可是当时你要死了，我必须从Lucifer得到那个链接的咒语，这是他提出的唯一条件。”  
“Lucifer总是很会玩弄人心，抓住人的弱点是不是。”Castiel苦笑了一下，他顿了顿，下定决心立刻告诉Crowley自己和Lucifer的交易，“其实我——”

手机的声音打断了Castiel的话，Crowley收到了一条短信。地狱之王对Castiel做了个稍等的手势，打开手机看了一眼。

“Lucifer在宫殿里发疯。”Crowley皱着眉，一边站起来，“我猜今天我得早些回去。你如果想，可以就住在这儿。”  
“我和你一起去。”Castiel慌忙说，他站了起来，“我是说，我和你一起去见Lucifer。”  
Crowley眯眼瞧着Castiel，似乎在心里盘算天使究竟在想什么。  
“我不可能让你在一边看着的，Castiel。”恶魔说，“我要面子。”  
“其实我和Lucifer做了个交易。”Castiel终于说出了口，他垂下头，脸红到了耳朵根，“Lucifer现在无法命令你了，虽然你晚上还是得和他待在一起。”

 

客厅里一时间安静下来，Crowley瞪着眼睛，半天才吼叫出来。“你干了什么？”他低声咆哮着，“该死的，你干了什么？”  
“Lucifer说这要由他来告诉你。”Castiel慌乱地说，“没什么，Crowley。你看，我现在什么事都没有，好好地在这儿和你说话。”  
“我知道Lucifer现在最想要的是什么，最怕的又是什么，Castiel。”Crowley烦躁地说，“他想要自由，而我们都不会给他自由。所以他害怕‘寂寞’。他那套要我给他当狗的屁话不过是因为他一天到晚待在那儿太无聊了。他居然答应停止命令我，Castiel，你一定是给他提供了什么要命的东西。”  
“你别生气。”Castiel央求道，“我保证，没什么大不了的。真的。”

“最好别是什么该让我生气的事。”Crowley低吼着，他抓着Castiel的肩膀，带着他回到了宫殿。

整个宫殿都在抖动，走廊上看守着的恶魔抱着旁边的柱子试图站稳，一边对Crowley汇报着。  
“他在发脾气。”守卫说，“这样子已经有十几分钟了。”

“就这样这个破屋子还能不倒。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“没事，我会处理的。”

Crowley和Castiel走进了大厅。Lucifer并不在笼子里，但是从笼子为源头，震动扩散着。Crowley半晌没说话，Castiel先开了口。  
“Lucifer。”

震动停止了。

笼子里闪过一阵耀眼的白光。片刻后，大天使幻化成了Nick站在笼子里，一手托着腮，饶有兴致地看着他们，目光在俩人脸上来回移动，最终定格在Castiel的面孔上。

“所以你还是没有死。”撒旦高声说着，“命真大啊，弟弟。”

 

TBC


	13. 电灯胆

13\. 电灯胆  
“Rowena举行了仪式，”Castiel回答着，双手紧紧攥着，手心已经出了汗，“解除链接要求至少有一个人是自愿的，但我后来后悔了……所以仪式没能成功。”

Lucifer点了点头。“是什么让你改变了主意？”他揶揄道，“你开始贪生怕死了吗，小弟弟？”  
“我没有义务告诉你。”Castiel警觉地说。Lucifer撇了撇嘴，做出受伤的表情。  
“你可真是太绝情了，亲爱的。”撒旦笑着，“你知道，考虑到我们曾经的‘亲密关系’。”

Castiel拳头攥得更紧了，没有再回答撒旦。

“Castiel说你们做了个交易。”Crowley终于开了口，“他说你已经不能命令我了。”  
Lucifer笑起来。“对。”他说，“他告诉你代价了吗？”  
“我发誓，Lucifer，”Crowley说，“如果你做出了什么伤害——”  
“省省吧，Crowley。”Lucifer冷哼了一声，“没有发生任何事。昨天夜里我和Castiel进行了一场友好贴心的谈话，久违的小型家庭聚会。仅此而已。”

 

Castiel愣住了，他不解地瞪着Lucifer。撒旦朝他挤了挤眼睛。  
“不可能。”Crowley斩钉截铁地说，“你不可能只是想得到一场什么‘友好贴心的兄弟谈心’。”  
“这是事实，Crowley。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“不管怎样，看见你们俩都还活着，我很高兴。”他假惺惺地说。

 

“不。”Crowley皱紧了眉头，“如果只是这样，你为什么不让Castiel告诉我发生了什么？”  
“那是我原本以为Castiel活不成了。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“他死前当然什么都不能告诉你，不然你肯定会猜出来他要去自杀。”  
Crowley狐疑地看着他，依然显得非常困惑。“所以……”他顿了顿，“你为什么要告诉我Castiel在哪儿？”  
“我当时认为也许叫你看着Castiel死亡的过程会比较能让我开心。”Lucifer面不改色地说着，“我只是没有料到他居然还会活着。”他的手指在栏杆上敲击了两下，“所以，发生了什么？”他问道，“你们两个看起来有点不一样了。”

Castiel和Crowley都没有说话，Castiel还在震惊之中，Crowley更多的是猜疑，Lucifer仔细观察着他们的表情，试图推测出究竟发生了什么。三人各腹心事，大厅里的气氛一时诡异起来。  
“所以你们打算开始过你们甜甜蜜蜜罗曼蒂克的小日子了吗。”  
Lucifer开了口，他敏锐地指出了他所观察到的部分，口气揶揄“这可真是叫我不知道说什么好，弟弟。”

Castiel闷声不说话，他依然没猜透Lucifer葫芦里卖的什么药。Crowley眉头依旧紧锁着。  
“所以我现在只需要每天夜里来和你聊天谈心？”他问。  
“难道你更喜欢以前的方式吗？”Lucifer挤眉弄眼，“我知道你一直就是个受虐狂，Crowley。”  
“很高兴和你聊天，Lucifer。”Crowley没好气地说，他看了一眼Castiel，“走吧。”

俩人抬脚往外走去，Castiel看了一眼Lucifer，撒旦正看着他冷笑，这让Castiel心里抖了两下。他慌慌张张避开Lucifer的视线，在走出门的时候听见撒旦在里面拖长了声音叫他们。  
“别这么绝情啊宝贝们……”

 

 

大门关上的时候，Crowley依旧紧紧皱着眉头，这整件事情听得他糊里糊涂。恶魔看了一眼时间，现在还不到晚上七点。

“回城堡吗？”他扭头问。Castiel本能地要点头，最后又猛地摇了摇头，“就呆这儿吧。”

Crowley耸了耸肩。他们回到了Castiel的房间，俩人蹬了鞋子盘腿坐在床上。恶魔从床头柜下面掏出酒瓶和酒杯，一人倒了一杯。这个房间没有窗户，蜡烛一直昏沉沉地燃着。恶魔脑子里想着刚才Lucifer的那些话，试图理清这两天发生的事情，他刻意忽略了和Rowena有关的部分。

“所以昨晚Lucifer是有意支开我的？”  
Crowley不动声色地问道，Castiel扭头看他，应了一声。  
“你们就聊天聊了一夜？”恶魔问，喝了一口酒。  
“嗯。”Castiel没什么底气地回答，并且跟着喝了一口酒。Crowley若有所思地看着他。  
“你们都说了些什么？”  
这个问题在Castiel的预料之中，他清了清嗓子。“一些关于天堂和上帝的话。”他看着恶魔，不让自己眨眼，“他似乎还在在意上帝和Amara离开的事情。”  
“我不信，Cass。”Crowley说，他目光灼灼地盯着Castiel的眼睛，“你最好老实告诉我，你们到底做了什么交易。”

Crowley想不出Lucifer从Castiel那儿要求了什么作为交换。他觉得可能性最大的是Lucifer要求Castiel也给他做了一夜的宠物。

“我也许会想隐瞒你，但Lucifer没有理由骗你。”Castiel干笑了两声，“是真的……他就是，无聊了想聊天而已。”

那个猜测在Crowley心中慢慢被肯定。但既然Castiel这么不愿意说，他也懒得再追究下去——或许天使也只是死要面子。只是撒旦和Castiel之间的协议无论怎样似乎都是一次性的，那么也没什么再追究下去的必要。  
不过那个猜测本身叫Crowley受到了极大的触动。

 

Castiel愿意为自己付出代价。

 

恶魔本以为自己的生命就即将这样在孤独里走到尽头，或者是，如果足够幸运能找到长矛的话，在孤独里走到永久，夹带着愚蠢而令人痛苦的单恋。  
但Castiel回应了自己。

就在前一天晚上，自己还沉浸在“自己的暗恋对象爱着别人”的失落中，现在他却感受到了巨大莫名的幸福和爱意。  
美好得太不真实了。

于是，现在，在和撒旦聊过，解决了其他各种乱七八糟的事情，两个人也在某些事上达成了共识之后，Crowley的思绪终于回到了俩人关系本身上。似乎现在，他才得了空闲，将时间单纯留给他们自己，而不是什么链接，长矛，或者Lucifer。

“什么时候？”  
Crowley看着Castiel，“我是说……你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
Castiel笑出来，他看起来像是松了一口气。这让Crowley打定主意不再问他关于他和Lucifer交易的事情。他决定相信Castiel所说的“不是什么大不了的事”。  
“我不知道。”Castiel偏头想着，“你记得我第一次摸你伤口的时候吗？”  
Crowley眯起眼睛点了点头。  
“我那个时候其实有点……不受控制，”Castiel涨红了脸，“我是说，我非常想抚摸你。我猜，我大概是那个时候才意识到的。但我并不知道它是什么时候产生的。”  
恶魔眨了眨眼睛，他记得那个意味暧昧不明的抚摸。 Castiel突然袭来的指尖，冰凉瘙痒的触觉，还有天使抬头看向自己时眼睛里逼人的蓝色。回忆起那个抚摸——现在意识到那个触碰里原来有如此多的色情意味，恶魔觉得莫名激动起来。  
Castiel说着顿了顿。“你呢？”他脑袋偏得更厉害了，“你什么时候喜欢我的？”  
“也许是前段时间一起找Lucifer的时候。”Crowley撇撇嘴大大方方地说，“我也不确定。”他将杯子里剩下的酒喝光，沉默了一小会儿。  
“为什么？”他问。 

Castiel半天才明白过来Crowley问的是什么，他皱起眉，Crowley的眼睛盯着床单，并没有瞧自己。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他伸出手按在恶魔的后脑勺上，让他转过头来看着自己。  
“没有理由。”Castiel轻声说，“就是喜欢而已。”

Crowley注视着天使，Castiel的表情非常温柔，眼神里的复杂情绪实在太多。那“没有理由”和“就是喜欢而已”两句话就已经足够了。

恶魔附身过去吻住了天使的嘴唇，Castiel试图将手里一直抓着的杯子放回床头柜上，杯子却顺着床单一直滚落到了地上，没有喝完的酒沾湿了地毯。他躺倒在床上，Crowley压在他身上。

“希望这次不会被打扰了。”  
Crowley咕哝着，“别再推开我了，毛毛。太挫伤男人的自尊心了。”  
Castiel笑出声来，但很快又陷入了情欲的卷裹中，恶魔的唇舌在他的喉结和耳侧流连，喷出的每一下呼吸都让他不自觉地弓起腰背。在他决心反击的时候，他翻了个身，反将恶魔压在身下。  
Castiel开始扒Crowley的衣服，恶魔摊着双手，任凭天使将他的外套脱下，领带扯开，然后是他的衬衫扣子。  
恶魔只是安静看着他。

在扒干净恶魔上半身的衣服后，Castiel又将脑袋移上来亲吻他的嘴，咬了会儿他的嘴唇后又往下移动，胡子，下巴，脖颈，和胸口。  
在柔软的唇触碰到恶魔腹部那块黑色的皮肤时候，恶魔呻吟出声。他本以为那块皮肤已经彻底死掉了，但是天使的呼吸接触到周围皮肤的感觉让他浑身战栗。天使一寸寸地舔吻着他的伤口，从那块黑疤开始顺着藤蔓的痕迹往上去，湿滑柔软的舌头在那丑陋骇人的皮肤上滑动，他的表情十分认真——近乎虔诚，如同朝圣。  
恶魔长长地叹息了一声，抓着天使后脑勺的头发，将他的脑袋提溜上来。Castiel微微张着嘴，舌头轻舔了舔唇。  
“你的嘴太下流了。”Crowley说，Castiel便再次舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角露出得意的笑容来，脸上却不由自主地泛起了红晕。  
“我还以为你只和那个死神上过床。”Crowley眯起眼睛，“你简直像是特意找人练习过。”  
Castiel的眼皮不易察觉地跳动了一下，但他什么也没有说。恶魔显然只是在开他玩笑。Castiel又趴下去，这次他从恶魔的腹部开始往下，舌头就在裤子上面一点的皮肤上打转。Crowley给撩得心里火烧似的发烫，他猴急地伸手解了皮带，翻身又将Castiel压在下面。  
“你太努力了，Love。”Crowley咬着他的耳朵，压低了声音，“你要我如何报答你。”

就这么一句话叫天使越发面红耳赤，他不安地扭了扭身体，瞪眼瞧着床顶。这里没有温暖的壁炉和柔软的地毯，也没有那个高高的富丽堂皇的天花板。  
正在和自己做爱的不是Lucifer，是Crowley。

 

“也许我们可以让这儿更私密些。”  
Crowley轻舔着他的耳垂说着，一边打了个响指，将紫色的厚厚绒帐放了下来。整张床被完全包裹住，这儿的空间便更加狭窄而隐秘，透过紫色的帐子透进外面摇晃的橙色烛光竟也显得色情起来。  
Castiel鄙夷地哼了一声。“恶趣味。”他嘟哝着。

“从前贵族家的床都是这样的。”Crowley争辩道，不过他们很快就没兴趣在意床的问题了，Castiel的衣服很快也被扒光，他的领带还留在脖子上，衬衫扣子开着，露出匀称的身体，以及腹部和Crowley身上一模一样的伤痕。  
Crowley的手指抚摸上了Castiel的伤痕。Castiel再次扭了扭屁股。这个抚摸让他有点不舒服——Lucifer也这样摸过他的伤口，虽然情景完全不同，但他难以控制地会回忆起Lucifer冰凉的触碰。

因为床帐围着，床上的空气变得更加潮湿而闷热。

Crowley扒着Castiel的裤子，Castiel蹬着腿配合着恶魔把裤子脱了下来。他的阴茎早就硬得要命了，现在立在那儿，Crowley趴在他腿间，用打量的眼神注视着天使的家伙，惹得Castiel觉得浑身都发烫。  
“你的老二长得就和你人一个气质。”Crowley饶有兴致地说。  
“这是什么意思？”Castiel瞪着恶魔半天才憋出句话来。  
“夸你老二长得好看。”Crowley挤了挤眼睛，伸手握住了天使的阴茎。几乎在Crowley的手触碰到他的同一时间，Castiel喘出声来，扭了两下屁股。恶魔非常满意地凑过头去伸出舌头舔弄起他的阴茎。毫无疑问，恶魔经验丰富技术高超，舌头绕着龟头打着转，口水声滑溜溜地响，没两下Castiel就哼哼唧唧起来。

大约是天使的缘故，昨天夜里的过度性爱并没有影响到此刻Castiel的性致。

Crowley没有一直持续下去。在Castiel都快接近高潮的边缘时，他停止了给天使口交，Castiel配合地翻身趴在床上，恶魔打开他的双腿跪在他腿间。  
天使感觉到恶魔的手指触碰到了自己的穴口，他深吸了一口气，试图放松下来。Crowley慢慢将手指探入，天使的小穴紧紧咬着他的手指，进入的过程非常艰难——Castiel显然有点紧张。  
“放松。”Crowley俯身趴在Castiel的背上，低语安慰，俩人的皮肤紧贴着，“没事儿的。”

 

Castiel答应了一声，屁股扭了扭，他两只手紧紧扒着床单，身体轻微颤抖着。昨夜的暴力式性交似乎给他的身体留下了对插入的本能抗拒，后穴肿胀疼痛的感觉仿佛在一瞬间全部回来了。他又吸了一口气，不停告诉自己没关系。但身体的反应实在是太诚实了，他根本放松不下来，全身的肌肉都跟着紧绷起来。

Crowley察觉到了他的过分紧张，恶魔慢慢将手指抽了出来。其实比起紧张，Castiel看起来更像是有点害怕，这让Crowley觉得有些好笑。  
“我不知道你这么害怕被插入。”恶魔说，他依然趴在他身上，俩人滚烫灼热的皮肤紧贴着，他从后面轻咬着Castiel的耳朵，胡子摩擦着天使的皮肤，“也许你真的不是格兰芬多。”  
“我没有害怕。”Castiel不服气地辩解道，“我只是……紧张。”  
“没什么需要紧张的，毛毛。”Crowley安慰道，“我技术很好，不会弄疼你。而且你是个天使——你根本不会在一次普通正常的性爱中受伤。我甚至没有上皮鞭。”  
“抱歉。”Castiel回答道，他试图再次将自己放松下来，他知道Crowley的话是对的，他也清楚自己不会受伤，Crowley往他自己的手上吐了口口水，手指沾着口水再次试探性地想要探入他的穴口，但这次情况并没有好多少，天使之前已经怒张的阴茎也微微收敛了些。

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，他收回手来，让Castiel翻身躺着，他从上面注视着天使的脸。  
“你还好吗？”他犹疑地问，“你看起来实在是太紧张了。”  
“我没事。”Castiel察觉到自己的声音有点微微发抖，他干咳了两声掩饰了一下垂下头去。Crowley误解了Castiel这些动作的意思。  
“嘿，”恶魔调侃道，“原来你脸皮这么薄。”  
Castiel干笑了两声，他偏过头去盯着沉沉垂着的厚厚绒帐，脸色红的吓人。“抱歉。”他闷声闷气地说。  
恶魔耸了耸肩，他未料到Castiel居然如此纯情。这使得天使看起来更加可爱了。  
“如果你想，你可以操我。”Crowley柔声建议，“虽然我被操的经验也不丰富。”   
Castiel努力平复了一会儿心情，才又扭头来看恶魔。Crowley的额头上蒙着一层细细的汗色，脸上皮肤通红，他真诚而微显担忧地盯着自己。恶魔的真身正温柔缓慢地在他的皮囊里四下游走。

“再试试。”天使说，“我觉得我现在没那么紧张了。”

他又一次背过身去。恶魔撇撇嘴，决定换种方式。他低下头伸出舌头去舔弄天使紧闭的穴口。湿热的舌头触碰到穴口的一瞬间，Castiel弓起了背，喉咙间挤出模糊不清的呻吟声。他过了一会儿才反应过来恶魔这次是在使用舌头，他扭了扭屁股，招得恶魔在他屁股上拍了两巴掌，啪啪的声音在狭窄密闭的空间里听起来异常羞人。

Crowley非常耐心。

他慢慢舔着Castiel的穴口，并试探着将舌头探入里头，柔软湿滑的触觉让天使慢慢放松下来。  
没事的，这是Crowley……

Crowley很快就察觉到了天使的变化，他轻笑出声，惹得天使埋头将脑袋埋进了枕头里。现在，Crowley又继续着之前的工作，开始使用手指替天使扩张，而这回的过程要顺利得多。Castiel扭动着身体，恶魔的两根手指正在他的身后进进出出，在肠壁里轻轻挤压。当Crowley触碰到前列腺的时候，Castiel哼出声来，恶魔便开始集中攻击他体内的那个点。

“进来。”  
那轻轻柔柔的按压揉弄让Castiel心焦起来，他扭了扭屁股，嗓音沙哑地恳求道，“进来。”

Crowley抽出了手指，将自己的裤子往下拉，滚烫坚硬的阴茎跳了出来。他扶着阴茎在Castiel的股缝间摩擦，灼热的触感让天使不由自主地将身体往后送了些。恶魔终于进入了他，Castiel低低地呻吟着，Crowley的尺寸非常可观，但比起疼痛他只觉得有些轻微的发胀。恶魔趴在他的背上，故意用胡子磨蹭他肩膀上的皮肤，痒得Castiel忍不住笑出来。

“你知道，”Crowley往回抽了一点，然后用力捅了进去，Castiel配合地叫出声，恶魔的声音低沉并夹杂着粗重的喘息，“我之前意淫的时候，还想着第一次可以在城堡的大厅里做爱。就在地毯上面。”  
Castiel没来由地打了个寒颤，浑身肌肉僵硬了片刻。恶魔察觉到天使的肠壁猛然间绞禁又松开，便低低嗤笑起来。  
“看来你也喜欢这个主意？”Crowley说，抽出，又狠狠捅进去。Castiel已经顾不上其他什么的了，他两只手扒着床单没命地呻吟着。恶魔将手掌盖在他的手上，狠命操弄起来。

Castiel并未察觉到自己已经放弃了思考的权利，一味凭借本能配合着对方扭动着腰部和屁股，恶魔将他填得非常满，满得让他想不了也不想去想任何其他事情。床帐也跟着他们的动作摇摆起来，煽动者密闭空间里沉闷湿热的空气，而在这狭小的空间里，喘息和肉体撞击的声音，以及床单布料揉蹭的声音，似乎都被放大了数十倍，听上去格外令人面红耳赤。恶魔同时抓着天使的家伙撸动着——这叫Castiel很快就高潮了——虽然今天没有饮什么奇怪的酒，但似乎和Crowley做爱并不需要饮什么奇怪的酒就足以叫他失去理智。  
天使的肠壁绞紧，他咬牙急促地喘着，恶魔便连带着也给他绞得欲望也升高了几分。阴茎还留在天使体内，他就将Castiel翻了个身，让他躺着面朝着自己。阴茎在他体内揉压，没两下叫天使又硬了起来。  
Crowley掰着Castiel的腿，压下身去亲吻他。天使伸手抱紧了恶魔。他感觉到Crowley柔软的肚皮抵着自己的腹部。而那块已经死掉了的皮肤粗糙得像是牛皮纸，干枯而毫无生气。就这么磨蹭着他自己的皮肤。当恶魔直起身来又继续专心操弄起来的时候，Castiel再次陷入了情欲的旋涡。眼泪掉落出来，他不知羞耻地呻吟着叫着。

在某个瞬间，他耳边突然响起Lucifer在操他的时候一直念叨的那些话来。  
“那是个恶魔。你如此下作……”  
“我可爱的小弟弟……你多么喜欢你大哥的老二，紧紧咬着它……”  
“父亲呢？父亲在哪儿？”

父亲在哪儿？

这和父亲有什么关系？

Castiel想起Lucifer的那个吻。在自己感到腹部疼痛时，意料之外的Lucifer的吻。对方灼热的唇舌覆盖在自己冰凉打颤的嘴唇上，舌头细细舔着自己嘴唇的每一处。自己瞪眼看着Lucifer，撒旦的脸离自己太近，但这不妨碍Castiel看见撒旦的眼睛。及至疼痛慢慢消散，Lucifer离开自己，Castiel都肯定自己在Lucifer的脸上看见了一种绝望悲伤的表情，甚至还有那么点温柔的味道。  
Lucifer自己也许都没有意识到，当时他的眼睛变红了——眼眶变红了，隐约有点要流泪的意思。  
撒旦当时的防御松懈到疼痛中的Castiel竟也能轻易窥见Lucifer的情绪。

之前自己就有过得那个念头再次迅速划过Castiel的脑袋，他意识到自己此刻体验到的亲密和爱意，Lucifer永远也体验不到。父亲永不可能这样爱他——Castiel当然不是说用这种情色的方式，而是说用亲密的方式来爱他——任何人都不可能用这种亲密的方式来爱他。

这个念头又紧接着在下一刻就被天使遗忘。

……

 

就在他这么脑子里一片空白的时候，他再次射了出来，这次恶魔和他一起。略带凉意的液体射进了滚烫的肠道，恶魔一口咬住了他的肩膀，轻微的刺痛感和高潮的震颤交杂在一起。

“你还好吗？”  
恶魔戏谑道。Castiel看起来有点迷茫，他瞪眼看着从床顶拉下来的床帐，眼睛里空荡荡的。  
“你像是被操傻了。”Crowley慢慢从他体内滑出来，连带着扯出了些黏腻的液体。

Castiel终于晃过神来，唐突莫名的心慌叫他想做点什么。他掰着Crowley的肩膀将他压在床上狠狠亲吻上去。两人牙齿撞在一起撞得Crowley牙根生疼。Castiel显得有点反常，不过Crowley愿意理解为是他非常满意自己的服务。

他真的能就像自己答应Castiel的那样，在“还不算太晚的时候”，心甘情愿地和他解除链接，送他去死吗？  
他们分开的时候，Crowley捧着天使的脸注视着他的眼睛。Castiel的蓝眼睛里装着美妙朦胧的爱意和不知从何而来的轻微的悲伤。

Crowley认为自己做不到。

 

“晚上我和你一起。”Castiel突然说。Crowley想了一会儿答应了他。  
“好。”他叹息着。

 

 

 

Lucifer也说不上来，当自己最终发现Castiel没有死的时候，是什么心情。

他注视着Castiel和Crowley一同从大厅离开，看着门被吱吖吖关上，嘴里依旧大声说着一些调侃的话，心里却突然仓皇起来。

某种意义上，Castiel真的是撒旦的心头刺——他永远死不掉——而令撒旦恼怒的是，自己这次居然帮助了Castiel躲避了他的死亡。撒旦非常恼怒于自己当时的“脑子一热”，以及在发现Castiel没有死去时自己心里那种仓皇失措的高兴。这种征兆叫撒旦察觉到了危险：他清晰地意识到自己已经不再希望Castiel死去。如果说这种心愿在自己占据Castiel皮囊的那段时间里还没有这么明显，那么现在就已经昭然若揭再也无法隐瞒了。  
糟糕的是，当Crowley因为Castiel没有死去的事实而受益，Lucifer居然发现自己并未感到有多少生气。恶魔在向自己询问Castiel的下落时，他努力克制的愤怒表情和跪下时的恭敬姿态让Lucifer在某种程度上感到触动——Lucifer甚至不太分得清，自己不希望Castiel死去，是因为“不希望Castiel死去”，还是因为“不希望让Crowley承受Castiel死去”。及至最后，发现他们两个都好好地站在自己的笼子前时，Lucifer居然有一种想要摇头晃脑的冲动：  
“啊，真好，有情人终成眷属……”

这个念头让Lucifer吓了一跳。他开始在笼子里烦躁地来回走动，最后恼火地踢了栏杆一脚。  
自己什么时候变成红娘了？糟糕的是，那两个小兔崽子还不知感恩，丝毫没有要和自己道谢的意思。如果不是自己大发善心告知了恶魔Castiel的所在，他们早就孔雀东南飞了。

就在这种愉悦、焦躁和恼怒的心情交杂中，Lucifer熬到了晚上十一点。在此刻他等来了意料之中的访客。Castiel进入大厅，在黑暗里瞧着他。天使沉默着，脸上写满了困惑。撒旦没有放下手里的书本，虽然他一个字也没读进去。  
“为什么？”

撒旦的耐心终于等来了回报。Castiel先开了口，他不解地问道，声音轻微抖动着。  
“什么为什么？”撒旦懒洋洋地说。  
“我以为你和交易的初衷就是为了让Crowley生气。”他说。  
“我就是突然不想了。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，他扭头看了一眼Castiel，嘴角挂着若有若无半真半假的笑，“你更希望我告诉他吗？你知道，我挥挥手就能把昨夜发生的所有事情生动地展现给他看。”  
Lucifer说着就真的挥了挥手。

笼子里升起一团云雾，云雾中间闪动着那些的画面——从酒吧开始，一直到自己虚弱无力地穿衣服，就连那些声音也被生动还原。Castiel听见空荡荡的大厅里回荡着自己的呻吟声和抽泣，以及不时的哀求。这让Castiel在一瞬间涨红了脸，要命的痛感和恐惧令他打了个寒颤。而Lucifer还在喋喋不休地说着话。  
“我最喜欢你抱着我的时候，”他评头论足，“你高潮的时候屁股后面紧紧缩着，真的是活生生要把我夹断。”

“拜托。”Castiel恳求道，脸上通红一片，“别说了。”

Lucifer笑出声，他打了个响指，那团云雾在一瞬间消散。

Castiel抿着嘴唇，半天尴尬劲儿才过去。“所以你……不打算告诉他了吗？”

“也许吧。”Lucifer懒懒散散地说，又将目光移回书本，一副“我们已经谈完了”的架势。

Castiel沉默了片刻，半天他开口发问。“你又想要什么？”他说完就紧紧闭上嘴。

Lucifer眯起眼睛。

他并未对Castiel说谎。  
现在，比起告诉Crowley自己和Castiel的交易让恶魔生气，Lucifer的乐趣已经转变成了，“我掌握着一个Castiel的小秘密，而他八成不愿意让这个小秘密被他的情人知道”。  
撒旦十分满足这样的乐趣，他体验到了一种隐秘的操控感。

 

“你真的是把我想得太坏了。”Lucifer轻笑着，朝他的弟弟挤了挤眼睛，“我没想要什么，Castiel。或者你愿意再进来和我打一炮？”  
“不。”这次Castiel斩钉截铁地拒绝了他。  
Lucifer耸了耸肩，嗤笑了一声。“放下心来，亲爱的。”撒旦说，“这次我真的没有在盘算什么事情。”

 

Castiel紧紧抿着嘴，在那儿呆站了一会儿，接着他转身出去了。

 

十二点的时候，Crowley和Castiel一同回来了。

Lucifer依旧在读书，他没有理睬他们。  
而他们也没有理睬他，那俩人像是没瞧见他似的径直就往前面走去了。  
蜡烛被点燃，大厅的空间变得亮堂了些。Crowley和Castiel面对着盘腿坐在大厅最前方的王座下面，他们边上摆着酒瓶和酒杯。

狗屎！

Lucifer在心里咒骂，失算了。他忘记了Castiel现在可以陪着Crolwey一起待在这儿。

之前那些作为一个“成功红娘”的成就感在此刻已经转变为“我居然成了一个电灯泡”的恼怒。

 

TBC


	14. 笼子里的路西法

14\. 笼子里的路西法  
14.1 笼子里的路西法  
“我屁股疼。”  
Crowley抱怨道，“这地太硬了，我应该明天叫他们来铺上地毯。”  
“确实有点儿。”Castiel附和道。

他们现在依旧坐在王座下面，面前摆着一叠纸。

“我们居然在下九井棋。”Castiel皱着眉，手里抓着一支笔，“而且我们已经下了一个小时了，我觉得我们大概每种都下过一遍了。”  
“你有什么其他的主意吗？”Crowley挑了挑眉毛，低头在纸上打了个叉，“我又赢了。”他得意洋洋地说。  
Castiel叹了口气，将最上面那张纸塞到下面去。

半小时后，Crowley也厌倦了。

俩人靠着座椅腿，将Ipad搁在中间的地上看起了电影。“美女与野兽。”Castiel依然微微皱着眉头，“我以为还在上映？你从哪儿找来的。”  
恶魔假笑了一下没有答话。在两个小时过后，他们结束了观影。Castiel一直侧着脑袋觉得脖子有点儿难受，他扭了扭脖子转向恶魔。Crowley伸手拿起平板电脑，在上面划弄起来。  
“在去工作前我们还有时间再看一部。”他说，“有什么想看的吗？”  
“没有。”Castiel耸了耸肩，凑过脑袋去看着屏幕，“哦，五十度黑。”  
“有兴趣？”Crowley眯起眼睛扭头来看他，俩人脸挨得很近，这让恶魔在一瞬间心猿意马起来。  
“我在Dean的电脑里看过第一部。”Castiel盯着屏幕认真说着，也伸出手去上下翻弄页面，“其实我觉得它没有那么色情……”

Castiel话音刚落，就察觉到什么湿湿软软的东西触碰到了他的耳朵，他在那一瞬间打了个激灵，听见恶魔在他耳边轻声说话。“你觉得怎样才比较色情？”

天使一下子涨红了脸，Crowley的胡子蹭着他的皮肤瘙痒磨人。他瞟了一眼笼子，Lucifer并未出现在笼子里——事实上，在他们下棋大概下了二十分钟的时候，Lucifer就在一阵光芒中消失了。这让两人都轻松了不少。  
Castiel扭头接住了Crowley凑过来的嘴，他们亲吻了一会儿。  
“呃，爱乐之城？”  
Castiel强行阻止了他们往下发展，推开了恶魔。  
Crowley假笑了一下。  
“好。”

 

他们在清晨六点的时候离开了大厅。

 

 

虽然Lucifer让自己消失在了笼子里，但这并不意味着他不清楚外面发生着什么。Castiel和Crowley压根就不理他，像是不知道这个房间里还有个撒旦似的，一边喝着酒一边下着棋。只是撒旦注意到Crowley也许是真的完全无视了自己，Castiel却显然处于一种纠结的状态。他会经常用余光瞟向笼子，和恶魔说的话稍微私密些时就会压低声音，并且显得很不自在。

Lucifer决定隐身。

现在撒旦盘腿坐在笼子里，托腮看着那俩人下棋。Castiel专心致志地盯着他们面前的纸，而Crowley一边下着棋一边喋喋不休地说着其他闲话——恶魔看起来和他平日跟撒旦在一起的时候判若两人。他在从前的那些夜晚来大厅的时候，总是显得非常疲倦。撒旦能看出Crowley对自己的抵触——从来都是自己话更多。撒旦如果不问Crowley话，恶魔就只是沉默地听他说，或者嘴里答着一些“是，Master”“大概吧，Master”这类毫无意义的附和。  
而现在，恶魔看上去神采奕奕，似乎有说不完的话。Castiel一边下棋一边听他说着，在对方不知所云的时候表达困惑，在听到什么有趣的事情时及时笑出声——多数时候Castiel也很安静，只不过安静的方式和Crowley对待自己的那种有所不同。  
Castiel的安静带着一种诡异的“说吧说吧我就喜欢听你说话”的“宠溺”意味。  
Lucifer仔细回忆，认为Crowley面对自己时的安静属于那种“说吧说吧真是烦死人了”的不耐烦。

撒旦觉得有些生气。

那俩人后来看起了电影。Lucifer趴在笼子里，感觉到自己的肚皮贴着冰凉的金属。看电影的时候Crowley也安静下来，这让撒旦有些无聊。他伸出手指在金属上画着圈，心里咒骂着不识好歹的恶魔和Castiel。Lucifer能听见电影的声音，不用看画面他就知道这部电影无聊至极。  
好吧，其实就是自己觉得无聊。

但Lucifer拉不下脸来先去找他们搭话。

就这么耗着吧。

他赌气想着。

 

电影结束的时候，Lucifer听见他们终于又开始了对话。  
“在去工作前我们还有时间再看一部。有什么想看的吗？”Crowley的声音。  
“没有。”Castiel似乎在思索，“哦，五十度黑。”  
“有兴趣？”Crowley的声音略带揶揄。  
“我在Dean的电脑里看过第一部。其实我觉得它没有那么色情……”Castiel的声音渐渐低了下去。紧接着，如果不是Lucifer的傲人听力，他一定会听不见这句，但事实上他听见了，Crowley的话轻柔而挑逗。

“你觉得怎样才比较色情？”

 

这句话叫Lucifer回忆起Crowley伸出舌头舔笼子时的样子来。恶魔的脸色通红，像是被欺负得眼睛里也水汪汪的似的。  
怎样才比较色情……  
Lucifer干咳了一声，翻了个身躺在笼子里。紧接着撒旦听见了接吻的声音，嘴唇的粘黏，口水的交换，以及粗重的喘息。这让他瞬间来了兴趣。他坐起来将脑袋凑到笼子边缘扭头看着。Crowley和Castiel正在接吻——他们吻得非常投入，Lucifer注意到他们的真身都在用一种色情的方式颤抖。恶魔的手顺着Castiel的背部往下滑，在他的腰上摸了两下，Castiel便在接吻的同时发出含混而舒服的呜咽，而Crowley的手并没有停止，继续往下去开始揉捏Castiel的屁股。Lucifer登时产生了一种自己正在看小黄片的错觉，他托着下巴，手指在下巴上敲打，心里盘算着一个问题：

如果可以的话，自己想先上哪个？

操Castiel的乐趣大约在于“报复老爹”的快感，但把Crowley那个平日里道貌岸然自诩为王的下流家伙干到神志不清泪眼汪汪的成就感也许会更高。  
就在这个时候，Castiel推开了恶魔，脸上涨得通红，Lucifer确定Castiel的目光往自己这边瞟了一眼。  
“呃，爱乐之城？”  
Castiel强装镇定。恶魔假笑了一下。“好。”他说。

 

他们在清晨离开，甚至没费心再看一眼笼子。在踏出大门前，Crowley打了个响指将蜡烛全部熄灭。撒旦坐在清清凉凉的晨光里注视着被缓缓关上的大门。

大厅里显得格外空荡。

 

 

 

Lucifer觉得日子过得太慢了。

他的生活就是在笼子里发呆，躺在Michael的溪边发呆，或者在Castiel和Crowley的城堡的客厅里发呆。

撒旦仔细研究过城堡大厅墙壁上的每一幅画，还有每一扇窗户上的天使雕塑。Lucifer不得不承认自己对Crowley和Castiel之间的事情产生了某种程度的痴迷。他从自己的记忆里去挖掘自己读到过的Castiel的记忆，越发觉得自己的弟弟和恶魔之间的情感诡异而奇妙。

 

Castiel的思想里依旧印刻着所有天使生来便被印刻的东西：恶魔是肮脏下流的生物。但这条法则在遇见Crowley的时候似乎失了效。Castiel似乎已经忘记了Crowley是恶魔，或者说，他是不是恶魔与否已经无关紧要了。  
更叫Lucifer感到惊奇的是Crowley的情感。恶魔本不该有“爱”。他在创造恶魔的时候便保证了这一点。他知道Crowley被注射过人血，所以有所不同……

但每次看到Crowley在看向Castiel时脸上那种柔和的表情，Lucifer总会感到有些震惊。

明明是怎么也不该产生“爱情”的两个人。

 

Lucifer希望每天的午夜都能快点到来——Lucifer很少让自己出现在笼子里。多数时候他隐身观察着Castiel和Crowley的互动。Crowley让人在大厅铺上了厚厚的柔软地毯，于是他们会直接坐在地毯上做各种事情。比如下棋，面对面坐着各自玩手机，或者看电影。  
因为顾虑到撒旦就在一边，Castiel和Crowley从未在他面前显得过分亲热。他们只是接吻，接吻和接吻。尽管破坏了那两个家伙亲热的机会让Lucifer十分得意，但撒旦意识到在注视着他们两个接吻的时候，自己内心也涌动着灼热滚烫的情欲。只是撒旦对此不以为意。那不过是正常反应——自己清楚Castiel操起来有多带劲，而Crowley，Lucifer阴觑觑地想，只要一想到能让Crowley感受到疼痛和屈辱，Lucifer就想欢呼。

在第三个晚上，Lucifer终于忍不住了。长时间的沉默让他的烦躁达到了一个顶点。他在Crowley和Castiel为今年奥斯卡影片的获奖名单争吵时出现在笼子里，强光照得他们都伸出手来遮挡。撒旦坐在那儿托着腮懒懒散散地瞧着他们。

“你们看起来真恩爱。”他讽刺道，Castiel一脸戒备地盯着他，Crowley眯起眼睛，注视着撒旦的面孔，片刻后他扭头继续和Castiel进行刚才的话题。  
“他本来想找我做交易的。”Crowley说，“但他听说最佳影片将花费他的灵魂后，他就退缩了。”  
“所以颁奖典礼上的乌龙是你弄的？”Castiel愣了一小会儿才将脑袋转回头来看着Crowley。  
“不是我。那只是一桩吹了的交易而已。”Crowley撇嘴，“颁奖典礼上发生的乌龙真的只是个乌龙。”

他们无视了他——  
他们确确实实地无视了他——

Lucifer开始感到恼火，以及某种程度的羞辱。他们怎么敢无视他？

“嘿，我以为你们至少得给我展示一点尊重。”Lucifer扭了扭脖子，强行不让自己的口气听上去很愤怒，“我在和你们说话。”  
“或者我们该看点文艺片。”Crowley嘟哝着，仿佛Lucifer压根不存在。

他们几个似乎在玩一场“谁先撑不下去谁就输了”的游戏。

Lucifer真的生气起来，他没有立刻发作的唯一原因是他意识到，如果自己发作了，那么自己看起来就像是输了。

反正自己又不是没做过这种事。Lucifer嘴角勾起一丝笑容。当Sam还在笼子里的时候，当自己不折磨他的时候，Sam就一直沉默着从来不理睬自己。Lucifer早就有了那种可以一直喋喋不休下去而不管对方是否在听的能力。只是这次……情况有些微妙的不同，毕竟现在主动权在对方手上，但Lucifer依旧认为自己会胜出。自己总会让Crowley生气的。至于可爱的小Cass，他从未逃脱自己的掌控。

 

“你们两个简直像是在做什么王子公主幸福生活的童话梦。”Lucifer打定了主意，便躺了下来，懒洋洋地说着话，“你们寻找长矛的工作还顺利吗？”  
那两个家伙依旧凑着脑袋在一起试图找出一部两人都想看的电影。  
“我想想，还有十六天……？”Lucifer做出漫不经心的样子来说着，“我真是为你们担心。”

 

在疼痛袭击Crowley和Castiel的时候，Lucifer正在谈论天堂的植物，他注意到他的弟弟和Crowley的呼吸声突然间变得非常奇怪，于是他住了嘴扭头去仔细瞧着他们。俩人坐在地毯上浑身僵硬动弹不得，只是Crowley记得暂停了电影。于是在绝对的安静中，Castiel紧紧捂着腹部，嘴唇紧抿着。Crowley两只手揪着地毯，胸口急促地起伏。  
Lucifer脑子里莫名闪过一个念头：  
Crowley大概会比Castiel耐操点。

那两个家伙像是达成了一些默契。在疼痛发作的时候，他们没有说一句话，也没有去看对方，或是任何肢体接触。这叫Lucifer怀念起Castiel缩在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的样子来。可怜的招人疼爱的小Cass……紧紧拥抱着自己，像是在寻求某种遥不可及的庇护。

 

“你们不是有巫术袋吗。”Lucifer懒懒散散地说，那两个家伙依旧没有回答，不过这次Lucifer认为他们是不能开口，“看来情况非常糟糕。”他讥讽道，“你们这两个可怜的小姑娘。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Crowley终于开了口，他显得非常恼怒，“你以为这一切为什么会发生？”

至少恶魔开口和自己说话了。

Lucifer心里一阵窃喜，脸上却依旧做出满不在乎的样子来。“别给我来那套什么‘如果不是为了对付你，就根本不会有长矛’。”他冲Crowley假笑，“我看起来像是那种会为此感到愧疚的人吗？”

Crowley没有再回答，因为他的疼痛也到了某种难以承受的地步。Lucifer默默计算着时间，意识到这次他们的疼痛已经持续了有十几分钟。当疼痛停止的时候，两个人都近乎虚脱。Castiel蜷缩着侧躺下来，背对着他的情人，整个人像是一只弓着的虾。Crowley依然盘腿坐着，努力平复着呼吸。  
“你们不应该来个什么爱的抱抱吗。”  
Lucifer撇嘴说着，一脸八卦的样子，“看起来你们很需要。”

他们没有说话，于是烛光的摇曳在此刻仿佛都有了声音。也许又过去了有五分钟，Crowley低下头，将自己的衬衫下摆从裤子里拉出来，Castiel听见衣服的声音便转过身来看他。黑色的伤痕已经快延伸到胸口了。那些痕迹如同生命力顽强的爬山虎，布满了他的腹部。  
Castiel叹息了一声，他伸手去抚摸Crowley的伤口，恶魔紧盯着天使的脑袋，Castiel摸着它们，同时抬起头去看恶魔。  
“我觉得你最好停下。”Crowley低声说，声音沙哑着。Castiel收回了手，盘腿坐好。

 

“你们不用在意我。”Lucifer继续说着，他将目光从Crowley身上的伤口扯开，逗弄着他们，“我是说，你们如果想做爱，完全可以就在这儿做。”  
但他们重新打开了电脑，开始播放电影，电脑里传来轰隆隆的声音。Lucifer持续不停地说着话。“得了，你们本来就没剩下多少时间。”撒旦的手指在栏杆上来回划弄，“如果你们把所有的夜晚都用来看电影，你们会后悔的。”

“你们喜欢什么姿势？”Lucifer恶意地问道，“我觉得Castiel喜欢从正面被操，Crowley应该是喜欢从后面的类型——不管是操还是被操。”  
这次Castiel被提及的时候他显然有所触动，Lucifer知道Castiel想起了他们之间的那个交易。而Crowley依然没有理睬Lucifer。他们现在在看环太平洋，正快到剧情最紧张的地方——主角们驾驶着巨大机器想要穿越裂缝。

十分钟后，电影结束了，而正巧是清晨时候。

Castiel和Crowley一同站起来，恶魔走在前头，在出门前熄灭了蜡烛，Castiel回头看了一眼，目光在触及Lucifer似笑非笑并带着警告意味的红眼睛时慌忙移开。

就是在那个瞬间，Lucifer突然又矛盾地觉得时间过得过分地快，心里猛地揪了一下。

如果他们无法找到长矛……他心里想着，那么自己最多只能再有十几个夜晚不用一个人度过了。

 

 

 

14.2 路西法的笼子  
“太耗费时间了。”Crowley抱怨道，“一整夜六个小时，都要和Lucifer待在一起。”  
“我觉得可以安安静静地看电影也不错。”Castiel回答。  
他们现在正坐在城堡客厅的桌前喝咖啡。热气从杯子里升腾起来，和透过窗子射进来的阳光交融在一起。窗外青草碧翠，美得醉人。窗子上的小天使依旧慈爱地注视着他们，像是在看着自己的恋人们。  
“我宁愿躺在床上‘吵吵闹闹’地做爱。”Crowley假笑了一下，翻了一页报纸，“不过目前的冷战政策非常成功。”  
Castiel从报纸上面去看恶魔，他正一边翻着纸张一边对新闻做着点评。  
“会比之前好些吧？”Castiel犹豫地问，“我是说，Lucifer命令你的时候。”  
Crowley耸了耸肩没有说话。  
“我觉得Lucifer没有他表现出来的那么无所谓。”Castiel试探性地说着，“他似乎非常想和我们谈话。”  
Crowley冷哼了一声。“我知道。”他说，“但是我不在乎。”  
“或者我们可以试着对他……友善点。”Castiel小心翼翼地说，他记起Lucifer今天早上临别时那个颇有深意的警告目光，Lucifer仿佛在提醒自己他还替自己遵守着的那个秘密。Crowley听见Castiel的话，已经将脑袋从报纸上抬起来一脸狐疑地瞪着他了，这让Castiel慌忙做了补充，“我是说，不理睬Lucifer让气氛变得也很尴尬。他现在也无法做些什么——他看起来也没什么恶意，只是想聊天而已。”  
“你和Lucifer‘谈心’的那天夜里，他对你说什么了？”Crowley眯起眼睛，敏锐地问道，“你听起来像是该死地关心他。”  
“我不是关心他。”Castiel也放下了报纸，声音发虚，“我只是在试图……让我们的夜晚的气氛能稍微好些。”  
“只要Lucifer在，气氛就不可能好，Castiel。”Crowley冷冷地说，他叫了天使的全名——他最近已经很少叫他的全名了，“我们能不讨论他了吗？我们已经把晚上都给了该死的撒旦，为什么白天的话题还要围着他转？”  
Castiel意识到自己越解释越混乱，Crowley好像已经有些生气了。天使张了张嘴，这次没说出话来，但是Crowley显然注意到了。  
“你想说什么？”他问。  
“没什么。”Castiel决定暂时不提这件事，他耸了耸肩膀，低下头喝了一口咖啡。

 

Crowley沉默了一会儿，他的目光停留在Castiel的脸上。片刻后，他开了口，口气听上去像是嘲笑。  
“上帝啊，你真的在关心他。”Crowley说。  
“我没有。”Castiel强行辩解道，他不认为自己是在关心撒旦——尽管他承认，在注意到Lucifer可怜兮兮地独白着的时候，他会有些心软，但那也只是在那一瞬间——自己依然憎恨撒旦，他刚才劝说Crowley对Lucifer友善点，只是希望能安抚Lucifer，好让他不说出那个交易，“我真的没有。”  
“你太不会撒谎了，love。”Crowley假笑了一下，口气里的讥讽满溢，“你知道你的脸有多红吗？你满脸都是‘我对不起你我在骗你’。”

谎言被戳穿让Castiel有点恼羞成怒起来。他一时间没答话，再开口的时候口气里全是火药味。“我关心他又怎么样？”他怒气冲冲地说，“我就要死了，死前和撒旦友好地聊聊天又怎么了？”  
“那是Lucifer！”Crowley这下真的生了气，猛地站起来低吼道，“我们中间哪个人没有被他算计过？”  
“我们之中又有哪个人你没算计过？”Castiel脑袋发热，血液直冲冲地往上涌，事实上，他并非不赞同Crowley的话，但现在，愤怒成了自己撒谎被戳穿的羞愧的掩饰，“你过去一直都想杀掉我们。”  
“你们。”Crowley冷笑着，“对啊，你们。Sam，Dean和扑腾翅膀的小天使。最终还是你们和我。别告诉我你把Lucifer也算到‘你们’那一边去了。哦，对了，Lucifer也是天使啊。我不过是个恶魔，对吗。”  
Crowley怒吼着，脸涨得通红。Castiel像是看着神经病似的看着他。  
“我不是这个意思。”他瞪着Crowley，“我只是说，我们也许不必对Lucifer表现得那么糟糕。”  
“这是我和Lucifer的夜晚，和你没关系。”Crowley斩钉截铁地说，“如果你不喜欢现在这个样子，那你晚上就不要和我一起去了。”  
“你以为我想去吗？”Castiel这下也真的恼火起来，不过更接近一种“既然已经吵起来了就不能吵输的逞强心态”，他怒气冲冲地回敬道，“你那么想和Lucifer独处，那你晚上就一个人和他呆着好了。”  
“所以你宁愿和Lucifer‘友好的聊天’，”Crowley讥讽道，“也不愿意把时间给我。”  
“是你叫我别去的！”Castiel吼叫着站起来，椅子被猛地往后推出老远， “你今天怎么回事？”  
“我今天怎么回事？”Crowley不可置信地看着他，“你突然叫我对Lucifer友善点，你还指望我脾气很好地跟你说说笑笑点头说好吗？难道不是你今天怎么回事？”他烦躁地踢了一脚桌子腿，“如果你觉得我今天有问题，那我们今天不要一起工作了。”他说，“我送你去Sam和Dean那儿。”  
Castiel脸涨得通红，他已经后悔不迭，深刻意识到了今天这件事情错误全在于自己。然而当下叫他立刻道歉他却又说不出口。客厅里的空气凝固着，拉着竖琴的小天使依旧在窗子上面俯视着他们，只是脸上原本慈爱的微笑现在看起来像是嘲笑一般：他爱的两个人吵架啦。咖啡的香气还在客厅里萦绕徘徊，但这没能消除这对情侣的愤怒。

“好。”Castiel半晌开了口，底气不足地强应着，然后给Sam和Dean打电话。

“嘿，Cass。”Dean的声音在那边响起，“今天怎么这么早就来电话？发生什么了吗？”  
“嗯，没有，Dean，”Castiel说，他背过身去看着窗外，湖面似乎被风扰动了，晨光被揉得稀碎，“今天我想和你们一起工作。”他说，“你们在哪儿？”

 

在收到地点坐标后，Crowley面无表情地走过来，将手掌按在了Castiel的肩膀上，下一秒，他们便坐在了那个餐厅里，Crowley坐在Dean边上，Castiel坐在Sam边上。兄弟俩虽然提前收到了通知，但还是被吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”Sam开口问道，他的目光怀疑地在两人之间转动，“你们看上去像是吵了架的老夫妻。”  
“把毛毛还给你们。”Crowley冷冷地说，“我走了。”

 

Crowley消失在餐馆，而Dean甚至连一句话也没来得及说，他瞪着自己身边的空位，然后慢慢扭过头来看Castiel。  
“老兄，你们怎么了？”

Castiel张了张嘴但什么也没说出来，他觉得尴尬至极，干脆扭头看着窗外，一副“我正在看风景”的样子。

 

Sam干咳了两声，试图打圆场，“不管怎样，”他说，“既然你回来了，那我们一起工作。”  
他将电脑屏幕打开，输入了几个词语，打开了一个网页，将电脑推到Castiel面前，“我们昨天没能找到什么其他的事情，”Sam非常抱歉地说着，语调缓慢而悲伤，“这是唯一和超自然现象有点联系的案子了。不过看起来非常像是狼人干的。”  
“没关系。”Castiel理解地说，他似乎终于知道了自己可以说些什么，忙转头回来看着电脑屏幕，开始阅读这个案子，动物袭击，威斯康辛州的一个女孩住院，他的哥哥丢失了心脏。Castiel充分理解要找到和长矛或者Ramiel有关的线索有多难，在他一开始和Dean和Sam工作的那几天里，他们也处理过两件普通的超自然案件，“这会和Ramiel有关也说不定。”

Castiel安慰着兄弟俩，尽管三个人都清楚，这只是一起狼人袭击。

 

 

Crowley是真的生气了。

他永远不会忘记Lucifer对自己做过什么。如果有机会，他依旧会充分报复回来。但现在他并没有什么精力去考虑这件事情。这几天，寻找长矛加上与Castiel陷入热恋，已经耗费了Crowley的全部精力。  
他从未想过，自己会有这么幸福的时候。

虽然夜晚和Castiel一起待在Lucifer的笼子边上会有点尴尬和令人不适，但那已经大大好过自己之前趴在笼子边上给Lucifer当宠物的日子。他们俩清晨会先在Castiel的房间里打上一炮，之后回到城堡喝咖啡，接着开始一天的工作。他们在晚上七八点的时候收工，回到城堡喝酒，因为Castiel抱怨在地毯上做爱还是有点不舒服，所以他们就会酒至半酣的时候回到宫殿再做爱。Crowley会在十一点的时候去处理公务，十二点一到，他们就一同进入关着Lucifer的大厅。

非常井井有条并且十分和美的生活。

直到今天Castiel突然提起要“对Lucifer友善点”。

某种意义上，Crowley感到非常受伤。Castiel完全清楚Lucifer是怎么对待自己的——那他怎么还敢跟自己提这件事？  
Lucifer曾经剥夺自己的所有尊严，给自己以最痛苦的折磨，而那些Castiel都清楚：第一次，Castiel就是Lucifer的皮囊，而第二次，Castiel是整件事情的导火索。  
他怎么还敢叫自己对Lucifer友善点？

Crowley记得Castiel说这话时候的羞愧表情，仿佛就在说“我确实关心Lucifer”。倒不是说Crowley吃醋还是怎么的，他只是为这个事实感到愤怒。自己仿佛是一个小丑，为Castiel向Lucifer付出尊严，对方却反倒为Lucifer说话。  
“我们之中又有哪个人你没算计过……”

恶魔一想起Castiel的这句话，心里就烦躁得要命。就这样一句简单的话，似乎将他前几天的美满日子一下子变成了幻影：Castiel似乎从未真正将自己当成恋人。他说这句话时听起来多自然。  
“我们”……  
Castiel似乎从未将自己当成他们那一伙的。

 

地狱之王在将Castiel送走后，没有立刻去工作，而是去了他最不喜欢的地方。

他顺着长长的台阶走下去，走道两边燃起的火把也不能真正将这个空间点亮。黑暗笼罩着这狭窄的走廊，雷鸣声就伴随着他的每一个脚步不急不缓地回响。当他到达底部时，他停住了步子。在面前无垠的空间中央，有一块凹下去的土坑，一个恶魔正在空地前面蹲着，他听见脚步声便回过头，看见是Crowley就连忙站起身。

“陛下。”他冲Crowley鞠了个躬，Crowley朝他摆了摆手，走过来蹲在了刚才他蹲着的地方。  
“怎么样？”Crowley问。  
“还差一点。”Spivak小心翼翼地说，“缺一个能将大天使封印的符咒。我这几天已经查了很多资料，但还是没有找到。”  
Crowley点了点头，Nick的尸体正躺在自己面前，尸体边上散乱着一些乱七八糟的工具和金属链子。Nick紧紧闭着眼睛，面色惨白，毫无生气。然而哪怕仅仅是这样一具撒旦过去使用过的皮囊，在看见Nick的脸时，Crowley还是不自觉地感到有些畏惧。他干咳了一声，扭头看向Spivak。  
“这段时间有人来过吗？”Crowley问。  
“没有。您知道的，这儿从没有人来。”Spivak回答。  
Crowley站起来，朝Spivak假笑了一下。“你做得很好。”他说，“不管能不能完成，继续工作。如果完成任务，就立即来向我汇报。”  
Spivak点了点头。“是，陛下。”他说，现在他看起来有些犹豫了，半天才开了口，“我能问问，您打算什么时候将Lucifer转移到皮囊里来吗？”  
“这个我自有安排。”Crowley回答，雷声似乎又大了些。这儿实在是过分黑暗和空虚，Crowley已经开始觉得有些浑身发冷了，“我走了，你继续工作。”

 

其实这项“改造撒旦皮囊”的任务从很早就开始执行了，只是没能赶在Lucifer被关进笼子前完成。之后紧接着Castiel就出了事，在和Lucifer定下了那个契约后，“改造Lucifer的皮囊以让Lucifer能完全屈从于自己”的计划便变得无效了。然而现在，自己又不需要再听从Lucifer的吩咐了……  
Crowley心里再度产生了想要将Lucifer关进这具将用制造笼子的材料所加固的皮囊里的想法。只要再往皮囊里融进一点自己的血液，Lucifer将成为自己永久的奴隶……  
说不定自己死前还能好好玩弄一下撒旦。不过听Spivak的口气，那个符咒并不好找。而自己又不能为这种事情去拜托Winchester们或者Rowena。  
Rowena……  
Crowley立刻将自己的思绪止住。

他不能去想Rowena。

 

白天的工作十分无趣。他没有得到任何有用的关于Ramiel的线索，而Crowley已经完全不习惯没有Castiel的陪伴了。每次想起Castiel，他就觉得心里闷闷地喘不上气。一个人工作如此无聊，直接导致他和一个异教神起了冲突，在结果了那个家伙之后，他便直接回到了城堡。

自己用性命救了个白眼狼。

Crowley闷闷不乐地独自在城堡里喝酒，炉火暖得他全身发燥。如果是前几天……自己这个时候正和Castiel在床上大操大干。而现在，自己只能独自在这儿喝闷酒。  
烦心持续着，他在晚上上朝的时候劈头盖脸将所有的手下都先臭骂了一顿。而一想到自己晚上将独自面对撒旦，他的心情瞬间更糟糕了。他在王座上发呆想着，磨蹭到了十二点整才走进大厅。今天晚上Crowley甚至没有费心去点蜡烛。他可以在黑暗中视物，虽然要稍微吃力点，然而今天他并不需要去看Castiel的模样，也不需要去听从Lucifer的那些可笑的命令。黑暗就显得无所谓起来。他啪嗒啪嗒地走进去，踩在柔软的地毯上，然后在地毯最那头盘腿坐下，开始饮酒。

“为什么你今天是一个人。”  
Lucifer今天并未将自己隐身，他坐在笼子里，红颜闪闪亮着，“你的宝贝天使呢？”  
“不关你的事。”这次Crowley倒是答了话，他没好气地说，在黑暗里扫了一眼笼子，Lucifer一脸八卦的样子让Crowley心头的怒气加重了，他又喝了一口酒。  
“你们吵架了？”  
Lucifer敏锐地问，他似乎非常兴奋，一半是因为Crowley答了话，一半是因为Crowley看起来心情不好。  
“你高兴什么。”Crowley低吼着，“你这个混蛋。”  
“说说看嘛。”Lucifer毫不在意Crowley的粗口，反而兴致更浓了，“说不定我能开导开导你们。”  
“因为你是恋爱专家吗。”Crowley冷笑了一声。  
“哦，亲爱的，”Lucifer拖长了声音，“比你想象得要更加专业。”

 

Crowley想起Castiel的话来。  
“我觉得Lucifer没有他表现出来的那么无所谓。他似乎非常想和我们谈话。”

Crowley非常清楚Castiel的这句话其实是正确的。但正是因为自己知道Lucifer现在最想得到的是陪伴，所以自己才决定只给予撒旦孤独和寂寞。这是他目前能做到的最好的报复。  
而Castiel居然对撒旦产生了同情……

Crowley越发心烦意乱，他站起身在黑暗里踱步，Lucifer依旧高谈阔论着。  
“别告诉我你们是因为床上不和谐，”他嬉笑着，“总不会是你满足不了他。告诉我，Crowley。目前为止，他操过你了吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Crowley恼火地吼叫道，“你现在不过是我的囚徒。而我会让你变成我的奴隶。”  
“哇哦，真是宏伟的计划。”Lucifer嗤笑起来，“快告诉我你具体打算怎么做。”

 

他们没能继续争吵下去——Crowley接到了Castiel的电话。在看到屏幕上的来电显示时，Crowley猜测着，会不会是对方打算向自己道歉。他犹豫了一下，让自己的心情平复了些才按了接通。

“喂。”他冰冷地说，决心如果没听见Castiel最真诚的、痛哭流涕的道歉就不原谅对方。

“……嘿，Crowley。”Castiel的声音从那头传来——他并未道歉，然而下一秒Crowley就知道自己已经原谅他了，因为Castiel听起来像是接近崩溃。他的声音颤抖着，好像下一秒就要嚎啕大哭，“Claire被狼人咬了。”

 

TBC


	15. 友达

15\. 友达  
15.1 旁观者  
“你到底为什么和Crowley吵架？”三个人坐在车上的时候，Sam回过头来看向Castiel，“我一直以为你们俩感情很好。”  
“小事。”天使简单回答，眼睛盯着窗外做出心不在焉的样子来，一边在心里责怪自己早上那会儿的冲动。

他不该对Crowley提什么“对Lucifer友好一点”的——在目睹了Crowley被Lucifer羞辱之后，他怎么也不该向对方做出这种提议。自己听上去就是一个被救了还不知感恩的白眼狼。

并不是说和Sam和Dean在一起有什么不好——考虑到自己的境况，能再花点时间跟兄弟俩待在一起，让Castiel非常开心。但自己活着的时间本来就不多了，他几乎不想和Crowley分开——至少他们本可以四个人一起行动。

“你们两个现在还好吗？”Sam继续问，“我是说……身体上。”  
“没那么糟糕。”Castiel回答。

“他真的愿意吗？”Dean开了口，“我是说，Crowley真的愿意就这样……下去？”  
Castiel明白Dean的隐含意思是什么，他苦笑了一下。“Crowley愿意，”他说，“他对我很好。”

大约是这句话听上去有些奇怪，猎人们对视了一眼。

“听着，”Dean说，转动了一下方向盘，“也许是我们多想了，但你没有考虑过Crowley对你有别的动机吗？”  
“别的动机？”Castiel皱起眉一脸困惑，“什么意思？”  
“我和Crowley曾经长时间相处过，”Dean说，“我很了解他，Cass。他现在对我们都很友善，但他依旧绝对是那种忠于他自己的利益的类型。他不可能愿意为了别人牺牲……除非他对你另有所图。”

Castiel犹豫了，不知该作何回答。关于是否该将他们的事情告诉兄弟俩，他和Crowley曾经讨论过，最终一致认为现在多一事不如少一事，天知道兄弟俩知道了会是什么反应。当时Crowley就和Castiel打了个赌。  
“等他们知道，Dean的第一句话会是‘Crowley你是不是给Castiel下了巫术’，Sam八成会面色惊恐一语不发。”Crowley当时是这么说的。

 

“我没有什么能给他的，Dean。”Castiel回答。

他们关于Crowley的讨论便告一段落。

 

 

“野生动物协会。”Sam审视着那张受害人的母亲给的名片，“也许还有另一个猎人。”  
“年轻，金头发，坏脾气。”  
Dean重复着他们听到的叙述，片刻后兄弟俩一同看向了Castiel。天使起初没有反应过来，半天才意识到了他们在暗示什么。  
“你们认为是Claire？”Castiel皱着眉头问道，“Claire不是住在Jody那儿吗？”  
“Claire做出任何事情我都不会奇怪。”Dean说。三个人一边往外走，Dean一边拨通了名片上的电话。

“你好，这里是探员Beatrice Quimby。”

Claire的声音从电话那头传来。Castiel感到心情沉重了一些，在Claire被送去Jody那儿之后，他就没有主动联系过Claire了——而Claire也没有主动联系过他。就在前几天，他决定解除链接的时候，他有想过要不要给Claire打个电话，但最终还是作罢了。  
大概会很尴尬。

他没什么可告诉Claire的。  
而她大概根本不会在意自己的死亡。

 

他们约在Claire住的Motel碰头。三个人站在她的房间门口等待她开门。Claire拉开门，似乎因为没有意料到Castiel也在，她显得有些吃惊。  
“为什么你也在这儿？”她一边将他们三个人让进来，一边问Castiel，说完才意识到自己的口气听起来非常不友善，忙改了口，“我是说，为什么你会来猎魔？我以为你通常有其他事情要做。”  
“嗯……最近我没有什么事。”Castiel扯谎，“所以就参与了Dean和Sam的行动。”  
Claire并没有起疑心，她点了点头，在床沿上坐下。Dean和Sam在桌边坐下，Castiel坐在了床对面的一张椅子上。

“野生动物协会？”Dean朝Claire挤了挤眼睛，“真的吗？”  
“我总得找个说辞。”Claire毫不在乎地说道，“这总比说我是FBI探员能让人相信点。”  
“你就一个人来猎魔了？”Sam问，“Jody放心吗？”  
“她工作太忙了，让我一有线索就给她打电话。”Claire甩了甩头发，“她很好，Alex也很好。”  
她只稍微停顿了一下就继续说了下去。“我猜你们也已经知道了，受害人撒了谎，那天晚上她在酒吧。我本来打算先去酒吧然后去她本来应该呆在的那家人那儿看看。不过我猜我们现在要一起工作了？”  
Dean假笑了一下。  
“我和Sam去酒吧。”Dean说，“你和Cass去她的朋友家。”  
Claire似乎本来想要反对这个安排，但Dean笑眯眯的表情似乎在说“你不能反对”，Claire只好闭上了嘴。

 

 

Claire开车。

Castiel坐在副驾驶上，目光毫不斜视地看着前方。他完全不知道该说些什么。和Claire的会面完全是意料之外的事，而现在已经有太多的事情占据了他的思绪。在沉默持续了过长时间后，Castiel终于开了口。  
“一个人猎魔还是太危险了。”Castiel说，“你不应该单独做这个的。”  
“得了。”Claire立刻反击，“一见面就说教。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，侧过头来看Claire。女孩儿专心致志地开着车，一脸不情愿的样子。“说说你吧。”她说，“你最近怎么样？很闲吗？”  
“嗯……还好。”Castiel回答，决定还是不提自己的真实境况了，“只是有些事情要调查。”  
大概是Castiel的口气过于沉重，Claire偏头看了他一眼，微微皱起眉来。“你看起来忧心忡忡的样子。”她说，“发生什么了吗？”  
“没有。”Castiel笑了笑，“小事而已。”

车里便又陷入了尴尬的沉默。他们停在房子对面，俩人下了车，Claire却叫住了Castiel。  
“你在这儿等着。”她说。  
Castiel不解地皱起眉。“为什么？”他说。  
“你认为小孩子更愿意和我说话还是和你这种，”Claire顿了顿皱着眉头似乎在寻找一个合适的词语，“中年大叔？”说完她又补充了一句，“我原来还以为天使不会变老。”  
Castiel被噎得说不出话来，Claire将耳机挂在脖子上双手插着衣兜欢快地离开了，Castiel这幅受伤的表情似乎让她非常愉悦。

天使只好乖乖等着。他老实靠着车前盖，心里盘算着过会儿要怎么和Claire聊天，这件事情耗费了他所有的脑力，以至于他在这个时候甚至忘掉了那些乱七八糟的事情，直到Sam给Castiel来了一个电话。  
“Cass，你和Claire现在在一起吗？”  
Castiel有点困惑，他看了一眼房子，Claire还没有出来。“她正在和对方聊天。她不让我一起去。”Castiel受伤地说。  
“听着，我刚给Jody打了电话，她说Claire在这边寻找中意的大学，她不知道Claire是一个人出来猎魔的。”Sam停顿了一会儿才开口，“我和Dean都觉得也许你和Claire该好好谈谈。你知道，毕竟你一直用着她父亲的皮囊。她也许会想知道……关于你的事情。”  
Sam显然是指自己被长矛刺中的事。Castiel轻轻叹了口气。他并不确定自己是否应该告诉Claire这个。  
“谢谢，Sam。”  
Castiel说，“我会和她聊聊的。”

 

电话刚被挂断，Claire就从房子里走了出来。女孩儿一脸得意，显然打听到了很多有用的信息。  
“怎么样？”Castiel忙站直身体看着她问道。  
“Hayden一直在和酒吧里那个老家伙勾搭，她非常喜欢那个家伙，但那个家伙却是个跟踪狂，经常给Hayden发一些占有欲很强的短信。”Claire说着，“她的朋友听说后吓坏了，就跟Hayden的哥哥告了密。”  
“难怪她的哥哥那天晚上也在酒吧。”Castiel思索着。  
Claire脸上的笑容更灿烂了。“我做得很好，对吧。”  
她说，转身往车上走。Castiel盯着女孩儿的背影，犹豫了半天但还是叫住了她。  
“嘿，Claire，”Castiel说，“Jody说你在这边找你感兴趣的大学。”

 

Claire的动作在一瞬间僵住了。她转过身来，手就搭在车门上，看着Castiel。  
“你怎么知道？”她说，“我可不觉得你在Jody的联系人列表里。”  
“重点是为什么你要骗她，Claire。”Castiel认真地说，“Sam和Dean告诉过我你和Jody她们之间发生的事。”  
Claire将车门猛地关上，她有点生气了。“所以你们是合起伙来教训我吗？”她说，“他俩问了Jody然后特意来打电话告诉你的吗？”  
“Claire，我们只是想确定你的生活一切正常。”Castiel苦口婆心地说，“我们没有其他意思。”  
“我的生活早就不正常了，Castiel。”Claire冷笑了一声，“还需要我提醒你这是因为你吗？”  
Castiel一时间说不出话，半天才又开了口。“对你来说一个人猎魔还是太危险了，Claire。”Castiel说，“你至少可以和Jody一起。”  
“但她从来只是让我坐在车里，一个人去解决所有的事。”Claire翻了个白眼，口气稍微放缓了些，“听着，我知道我欠Jody很多，但我仍然觉得我更适合独自生活。”

 

“你不是适合独自生活，你只是还没有习惯和别人一起生活。”Castiel说，而他清楚，这是自己的罪过，“无论怎样，你不该欺骗Jody。欺骗从来不会有好结果。”  
“你知道吗，我受够了你们几个总是这样不停闯入我的生活，告诉我应该做这个不应该做那个，”Claire恼火地低吼，“假装你们还在乎。”  
“我们当然真的在乎你。”Castiel皱着眉，他的心情越发沉重，“我希望你能一直平安地好好地生活着，Claire。可我以后没法总是照看你。”Castiel缓慢说着，胃不舒服地蠕动着，他很快就要死了——之前不管怎样，Claire出事的时候他多少都能帮上点忙，但他即将什么忙也帮不上了。

 

这句话似乎戳了Claire的笑点，女孩儿弯下腰来狂笑起来，笑了很久才抬起头看着Castiel。

 

“从什么时候开始你一直‘照看’我了？”Claire讥讽道，声音尖厉，“你不过就是一年连电话也没有一个，却不停在各种场合和我该死‘偶遇’的陌生人而已。”  
“我不知道该打电话给你说些什么。”Castiel难过地说，“而且我觉得也许你不会想要和我说话。”  
“对，你说对了，我不想和你说话。”Claire假笑了一下，“我们现在说完了吗？”

Castiel张了张嘴，但他并不知道该说些什么，Claire已经扭头走了。她将耳机戴上，丢给Castiel一句“别过来我现在想一个人呆着”。

 

Claire的背影看起来很像是那种典型的青春期叛逆少女。Castiel注视着她走远，胃里越发难受，Claire所钟情的“猎人”生活，Claire对他人的不信任——这都是Castiel的错。他靠着车前盖，心里乱糟糟的。在这种时候，他才意识到，他亏欠了一些人太多。

可惜他就快要死去，什么也无力偿还。

 

在某个时刻，他突然听见了尖叫声。这将天使吓了一跳，他慌忙向声音传来的方向跑去。在树丛中间的小路上，他远远看见了躺着的Claire，有什么人正从她身边逃开。女孩儿蜷缩着痛苦嚎叫，注意到有人在接近她，忙伸手去抓掉在地上的刀子。Castiel跑到Claire身边，将女孩儿紧紧搂住，阻止了她的动作。  
“嘿，没事了，”Castiel慌慌张张地安慰道，“没事了，”

天使感觉到自己搂着Claire的手上传来温热腥湿的触觉。他瞪大眼睛低头看过去，女孩儿后背上衣服被咬穿了，鲜血正在涌出。

天哪。

Claire正蜷缩在他怀里发抖，金色的长发蹭着他的下巴，Castiel能感觉到女孩颤抖的每一下幅度，听见她绝望痛苦的抽泣。

都是自己的错。

 

 

现在，他们四个人待在房间里。Claire盘腿坐在床上一语不发。其他三个人就站在她面前看着她。  
“我离转变还有多久？”Claire问。  
“有的时候要等到满月，”Sam说，“有的时候只是……要花点时间。”  
Claire现在已经冷静了下来，她看上去异常镇定，脑子里似乎在想些什么。而Dean和Sam都捕捉到了。Dean蹲下来抬头看着她。“嘿，听着，”他轻声安慰，“我不会说这很容易，但你只需要在一个月之中的某几个晚上控制住自己就行了。我们有个朋友，他被咬了之后从来没有伤害过别人。他现在活得很好。”  
“也许有人可以做到，”Claire皱着眉头，“但我仍然很有可能伤害Jody，Alex……或者任何人。我不能让那种事情发生。”  
Sam叹了口气，走到桌子边上查资料去了。Castiel依旧站在边上，眉头紧锁着。  
“……对不起，”他道歉道，“我很抱歉，Claire。”

Claire看了他一眼。“得了，”她说，“你一路都在说这句话，我都听腻歪了。”

 

Dean站起身，别有深意地看了一眼Castiel，“我去帮Sam。”他说。  
“或许我们可以叫Rowena来帮忙。”Sam抬头看向Dean，“她总是知道很多奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
“第一，最近我们给她打电话她从来不接。”Dean假笑，“第二，哦，我想想，最近我们给她打电话她真的从来不接。”他没好气地翻了个白眼，像是想起什么似的看向Castiel，“你最近和Rowena联系过吗？”  
“没有。”Castiel摇了摇头，上次的事件过后，他给Rowena发过几条短信，但对方没有回复——Rowena就像是人间蒸发了似的再也寻不到踪迹。  
“Crowley有可能知道些什么吗？”Sam问，“他……很博学。”  
“我不知道。”Castiel回答，他顿了顿，“我马上联系他。”  
他现在坐到Claire身边，扭头看着她。Claire将毯子在身上裹紧，并未说话。  
“我不该让你一个人走开的。”Castiel自责道。  
“这没什么，Castiel。”Claire回答，“我了解关于怪物和猎魔的故事，所以我能接受这个事实。”她顿了顿，自嘲道，“反正我的人生早就毁掉了。”

 

女孩儿盯着面前的地板，笑容看起来非常苦涩，这叫Castiel心脏绞在一起，一抽抽地发着疼。  
“我不会让你死去的。”Castiel发誓，“你会好好的。”  
“等我变成狼人开始掏心挖肝的时候再说这句话吧。”Claire翻了个白眼。

 

此刻，Castiel莫名想起了Oskar。

无论是Oskar还是Claire，他们都是在通向更伟大的利益途中的连带伤害。Castiel或许没有亲手杀掉Oskar，或许也没有直接伤害Jimmy，或是Claire，但他冷漠地注视着Oskar被伤害，将Claire过去多年来的祈祷关在心房之外。而就在刚才，因为自己的疏忽，导致Claire被狼人咬伤。  
消极的旁观早让他成为罪魁祸首。他与Lucifer也没什么两样。自己救过一些人，也伤害了一些人——而他甚至不能确定自己在妄想成为新上帝的时期里所做的，是否比Lucifer做的要更可怕。

Castiel攥紧了拳头，现在已经过了晚上十一点。他站起身，往门口走。  
“我出去打电话。”他说。

Dean和Sam注视着Castiel走出房间，两人对视了一眼似有不解。

 

 

Castiel拨完Crowley的电话才意识到自己几乎已经忘了自己早上和Crowley吵过一架的事情了。恶魔的声音从电话那头传来的时候，Castiel的脑袋停止了转动。

“喂。”

Crowley的声音依旧带着冰冷的怒气，这让Castiel所有的话到嘴边又都莫名消失，最终Castiel做到的只是叫了Crowley的名字。  
“嘿，Crowley……”  
他说，听见自己的声音在夜风中颤抖，夜色中清清凉凉的路灯照得他眼睛刺痛。

“Claire被狼人咬了。”

 

Castiel并不清楚Crowley是否知道Claire是谁，他不记得自己有没有和Crowley提到过她。电话那头沉默了一阵子，然后恶魔的声音响起。

“她还好吗。”  
现在Crowley的声音温和而安慰。

“我不知道。”Castiel说，觉得自己的声音抖得更厉害了，“她还没有变化……但她会的。”

“我帮不上忙，Castiel。狼人已经超出我的范畴了。”Crowley很敏锐地察觉到Castiel给自己来电话的目的，他的声音变得更轻柔了一些，“非要我说的话，我只能说，满足她的所有心愿，然后给她一把手枪。那是你们通常的做法。”  
“我做不到。”Castiel说，夜风冷得厉害，“我只是……做不到。”

“Claire……嗯，”Castiel听见Lucifer在那边说话，声音懒洋洋的却带着浓厚的看戏的味道，“我弟弟的女儿怎么了？”

“你和Lucifer在一起？”Castiel问。  
“我们有时差。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“对，所以现在这儿过了十二点了，而我和Lucifer在一起。”  
Castiel犹豫了片刻，不知道自己该从何说起，最终他开口道了歉。  
“对不起，”他说，“早上那会儿都是我不好。我并不是真的……关心他。我也不该对你说那些话。”

 

15.2 友达  
“哇哦，听起来你们像是为我吵的架。”Lucifer说，他看着Crowley，尽管恶魔已经试图走远些，但撒旦依旧可以听见Castiel的每句话，“告诉我，我何德何能居然有此荣幸。”

 

Castiel的道歉并不是痛哭流涕，但Crowley已经不在乎了。他无法忍受Castiel那种带了哭腔的声音，那叫他忘记了之前所有的不愉快。  
“没关系。”Crowley轻声说，为Lucifer跟Castiel闹脾气，完全不值得，“我明天早上去找你。”  
Castiel安静了片刻。“谢谢。”他说，这一通简短的电话让他感到宽慰了一些，“明天见。”  
“明天见。”Crowley回答。

 

Lucifer一直饶有兴致地盯着Crowley的背影。恶魔听上去非常会安慰人，不过现在Lucifer更好奇他们到底为什么吵架。  
“你们到底为什么吵架？”撒旦兴致勃勃地问。Crowley扫了他一眼。  
“和你无关。”他说。  
“我觉得听起来倒像是，Castiel表达了对我的关心，”Lucifer的手指在栏杆上划弄着，“你就吃醋了。”

Crowley没有理睬他，坐回地毯上继续喝他没有喝完的酒。Lucifer微微眯起眼睛，意识到自己又有了新的筹码。  
“我记得Claire，”撒旦说，“我在Castiel的记忆里读到过。他的皮囊的女儿，青春期的叛逆少女。”  
“被狼人咬了听起来可真是不妙。”撒旦咂了咂嘴，“不过也没有那么糟糕。”他说，“毕竟不是不可逆的东西。”

 

Crowley在听见Lucifer的话时心里一惊，他看向坐在笼子里的撒旦。Lucifer露出了那种似笑非笑的嘲弄表情，这令Crowley意识到，撒旦已经准备好下一次交易了。

“你知道怎么做？”Crowley问。  
“不难。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“看来我确实知道很多你们不知道的东西是不是。”

 

“这次你要什么？”Crowley直截了当地问。  
“对我友善点。”Lucifer迅速地说，“没有什么契约，或者交易。你对我友善点，我就告诉你要怎么做。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛，猜测着撒旦的用意。而Lucifer只是安静地看着他，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。  
“为什么？”Crowley问，困惑不解，“你明明可以有其他选择。”  
“我在笼子里，而这让我不能很好地羞辱你，Crowley。我看腻了你绕着大厅爬行了。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，“让我们都现实点，你和Castiel都要死了。而这意味着我马上就要失去夜晚的玩伴，但至少我们可以让仅剩的夜晚变得不那么枯燥，让我们友好地聊聊天，做对好朋友。”  
撒旦举起双手表示无辜：“我发誓这件事情里没有任何阴谋。”

 

Crowley认真看着Lucifer的脸，撒旦看起来不像是开玩笑，在烛光也没有的黑暗中，他在带着灰尘的月光里露出了那种可怜兮兮的悲伤哀怨的神色——那种哀怨半真半假，但Crowley确实读到了一些不同于平时的撒旦的情绪。事实上，他难以想象，自己的造物主会有一天变得这么柔软——  
是的，这种表情对撒旦来说已经足够柔软了。那种柔软叫Crowley在瞬间失神，乃至着迷。  
撒旦在向自己示弱。  
他的造物主在向他示弱。

“好。”  
Crowley本能地说。

 

 

Castiel挂了电话，平复了一下情绪才推开房门，Claire依然将自己裹在毯子里，Sam还在查找资料，Dean就坐在女孩儿边上，看见Castiel回来，三个人都扭头看向他。  
“我给Crowley打过电话了，”Castiel说，胃里不舒服地蠕动着，他摇了摇头，“他也没有办法。”

 

房间里刚刚燃起的某种兴奋在瞬间黯淡下去。Claire垂下头，Dean伸手安慰般地摸了摸女孩儿的背。大约在五分钟后，他们听见了声音。Crowley出现在房间中央，将所有人都吓了一跳。恶魔手里抓着一个针管，里面有半管红色的液体。

“剩下半管装咬她的那个狼人的血，给她注射进去。”地狱之王言简意赅地说，将针管搁在桌子上，“在这之前，她不能进食。否则无效。不过就算注射了药剂，活下来的概率只有一半，但只要活下来了，她就会变回人类。”

 

“等等，等等，”Sam慌忙阻止了Crowley继续说下去，“刚Cass说你没办法。”  
“毛毛给我打电话的时候我确实没有。”Crowley假笑了一下，“现在我有了。”  
“不行。”Dean斩钉截铁地说，“我们不能让Claire冒这个险。”

这是Claire第一次见到Crowley，但现在她并没有时间和恶魔寒暄。“这是我的生活。”她说，转头看着Dean，“我愿意接受这个。”  
“想都别想。”Dean低吼道，“我们不能拿你的性命去冒险。”  
“你说对了，这是我的性命。”Claire强硬地说，“这和你们无关。”  
Dean求助地看向Sam和Castiel。“你们不想说点什么吗？”

Sam抹了抹脸，叹了口气。他看向Crowley。“你怎么知道这个办法的？可靠吗？”  
“我向别人求助了。”Crowley诚实地说，“这个方法是Lucifer告诉我的。”

房间里安静了下来。

“Lucifer？”Dean瞪大眼睛，“为什么Lucifer会被牵扯进来？”

“毛毛给我打电话，说他宝贝女儿被狼人咬了，但我不知道要怎么做。我就去问了Lucifer，他告诉了我这个办法。”Crowley假笑了一下，“所以，我不能保证这个办法的可靠性。”

一听说这个药剂是Lucifer给Crowley的，Castiel就开始紧张了。Sam和Dean已经争吵起来，Castiel走到Crowley边上，将他拉着背过身去。  
“你又做了什么蠢事？”他问。  
“没有。”Crowley低声说，“Lucifer真的只是给了我这个药剂。”  
“不可能。”Castiel皱着眉，“他总是想要些什么。”  
“他要我以后对他‘友善’点。”Crowley讥讽道，“就是这样。”  
“什么？”Castiel没有反应过来。  
“我还以为这是你想要我做的。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“‘让剩下的夜晚变得不那么枯燥’。听起来Lucifer像是和你串通好了。”  
Castiel给噎得干瞪眼，Crowley注意到Castiel的情绪依旧非常低沉，便换了个口吻，声音放缓了一些。“真的没有什么。”他说，“如果Lucifer和你谈了一次心就同意不再奴役我，那么现在他用这个药剂来换取更多的聊天，听起来很正常。”

 

“你们在说什么？”Dean打断了他们，两个人回过头来看着他们，兄弟俩已经吵急了，看起来都气呼呼的，“听听，‘Lucifer给的药剂’，‘存活机会只有一半’，想也别想。”  
“Claire自己想要，Dean。”Sam说，“这不是我们的想法，这件事情必须由她自己做主。”

 

Castiel看向Claire，女孩儿的目光正迎上他的。  
“我要做这个。”她说，“我必须做这个。”

女孩儿的表情非常倔强。Castiel感受到某种触动：她一直都非常勇敢——虽然有的时候十分莽撞，但她确实非常勇敢。  
或许自己不应该告诫Claire不要一个人猎魔，而应该告诫她“不要莽撞和逞强”。

 

“我很抱歉，Claire。”Castiel再次道歉，他紧紧皱着眉头，“我尊重你的选择。”

 

Dean不可置信地瞪着Castiel。但天使没有回应猎人的目光。在和Crowley为“是否要解除链接”这件事产生过争执后，Castiel学到的最重要的内容便是“尊重对方的选择”。

“既然这样，”Dean终于投降了，“我们现在去找那个狼人。听上去就是酒吧里那个家伙，是吧？”  
“Squirrel和我去，”Crowley说，“Moose和毛毛最好留下来看着她。”

 

Claire沉默地坐在那儿。Dean抓起针管，Crowley将手按在猎人身上两个人就一同消失了。Castiel走过去坐到Claire身边，替她将毯子盖得更严实些  
“你刚才在和Crowley吵什么？”Sam问。  
Castiel摇了摇头。“我们没有争吵。”他说，“我只是担心这个药剂是否可靠。”  
“没想到Crowley居然会去向Lucifer求助。”Sam说，他观察着Castiel的表情，天使耸了耸肩。  
“嗯……”他含混不清地应道，Sam叹了口气。  
“我在想，”Sam说，“我知道Crowley知道很多事情，但是这毕竟是能对付长矛的链接，Crowley知道这个未免有些奇怪。而我和Dean一直没有问他，他是怎么知道那个链接的。”  
“就像你说的，Crowley很博学。”Castiel强装镇定地说道。Claire听着他们交谈，脸上露出了疑惑的表情。  
“Cass，”Sam的声音变得更加严肃了，“我不是想要窥探什么，但这些事情都太说不通了。链接的危险性实在是太大了，如果再没有进展……”他顿了顿，还是将实情说出了口，“他会和你一起死去。我觉得这些事情背后，有个什么点能将这些全部串联起来，可是我猜不出来。我们只是担心你，Cass。”  
“我知道。”Castiel垂着头，轻声说。  
Claire眨了眨眼睛。  
“什么叫你会死？”她问，“发生什么了？”

Sam显得有些惊讶。“你还没告诉她？”

Castiel摇了摇头。“我觉得这对她来说无关紧要。”

“到底是怎么回事？”Claire有点着急了，“我就知道有什么事情不对，Castiel。该死的。”

Castiel强笑了一下，他扭头看着Claire，女孩儿正关切而紧张地看着自己，她似乎已经忘了她刚被狼人咬过一口，面临随时转化的危险。  
“我要死了。”Castiel开口，觉得自己的嗓子带着痰，“半个月前，我被一个危险的武器刺中了，如果不能找到那个武器把它销毁，我就只能再活半个月。”  
“你为什么没有告诉我？”Claire问，Castiel注意到女孩儿的手指抽动了一下。

“你不会在意的，Claire。”Castiel说，苦笑了一下，“是我害死你父亲，记得吗？”

Claire一时语塞，她还没来得及回答，就突然抽搐起来。女孩儿紧紧咬着牙根，从喉咙间挤出含混的嚎叫声。Castiel扑过去从后面将Claire的手臂禁锢住，Sam慌忙冲过来帮忙。Claire两只脚乱踢着，想要将Sam踹开。她眼睛的颜色已经起了变化，牙齿变得尖利起来，她急促地喘着气，表情看起来十分痛苦。

“怎么办。”Castiel手足无措，Claire的转化正在发生，她是这样痛苦，他几乎快按不住女孩儿的手臂，她的力气大得可怕，“天哪，Sam——”

 

Crowley和Dean适时出现。猎人鼻青脸肿，他手里抓着针管，里面装满了深红的液体，“是她自己想要的是吗？是她自己想要的。”Dean喃喃念叨着，跌跌撞撞地冲过来，将针头刺进了女孩儿肩部的皮肤。  
液体被迅速推进Claire的体内。她几乎在瞬间就停止了挣扎——或者说，换了一种方式挣扎。她抽搐着，长头发在空中胡乱飞舞，Castiel松开了她，让她躺在床上。Claire的两只手在空中乱抓，已经变得尖利的指甲在空气里划出一道道的弧线。

“该死，这是什么情况，Crowley？”Dean怒吼道。  
“你见过什么转化药剂是无痛的吗？”Crowley冷哼了一声。Castiel没有参与他们的对话，只是注视着仍然在抽搐着的Claire。  
她看起来太痛苦了。

 

五分钟后，女孩儿停止了抽搐，她的尖指甲退了回去，尖牙和黄色的眼眸也消失了——但她闭上了眼睛，两只手无力地垂了下来。  
她一动也不动了。

Castiel瞪眼看着Claire，他仓皇失措。Claire的脸上还红扑扑的，但是她已经不动了——屋子里的空气在那一刻完全凝固了，所有人都陷入了不同程度的惊恐和悲痛之中。但这种气氛未持续太久，大概五秒钟后，Claire睁开了眼睛。

一屋子的人都紧张兮兮地盯着她，在看到她睁开眼睛的时候，所有人都长舒了一口气。

“你们看起来糟透了。”Claire说，她的声音还很虚弱，但是她在微笑。

某种意义上，Claire的笑容让Castiel感到像是被救赎了一般，至少他们没有让Claire死去，或者成为一个怪物。女孩儿撑着床单想要坐起来，天使忙伸出手去扶她。Claire坐好后，认真看着他们几个人。  
“谢谢。”她说，她的声音还哑哑的。

“你真的吓死我们了，小鬼。”Dean咒骂道，Claire给Dean的表情逗乐了，笑出声来。

“谢谢你。”Claire转向Crowley，郑重地说，但迅速又换了个口气，“不过Jody告诉过我你曾经想杀死她。所以我认为我们之间没有扯平。”  
Crowley两手插在衣兜里干笑了两声，“真是尴尬。”他说。

“关于刚才那件事，”Claire这次看向了Castiel，“你说你要死了。”  
Castiel僵硬了片刻，他朝Claire点了点头。  
“所以你说，你不能‘照看’我的时候，是因为你要死了吗？”Claire轻声问。  
Castiel叹息了一声，“是。”他轻声说，“抱歉。”  
“但是你不一定会死对吧？”Claire问，“只要找到那件武器就可以了。”  
Castiel勉强笑了笑。“对。”他说，“是这样。”  
“你会找到的。”Claire坚定地说，“你们可以告诉我你们在找什么，我可以帮忙打听。”  
“你帮不上忙，Claire。”Castiel苦涩地说。  
“但我知道你不会死的。”Claire眨了眨眼睛，“你看，我就没有死。而你在使用我父亲的皮囊，所以我认为你最好坚强一点，也不要让自己死掉。”

 

Claire已经尽可能地表达出对Castiel的关心了。这让天使感到一种无法言喻的感动。他笑了笑，Claire凑过来拥抱他，长头发摩擦着他的面颊，女孩儿身上还带着刚才的治愈过程留下的灼热感。Castiel怔了片刻，才伸出手回应了她的拥抱。  
“如果你真的要死了，”她在他耳边轻声说，声音里带了淡淡的快要控制不住的哭腔，“别在死前给我打电话。”  
她顿了顿，似乎在整理自己的情绪。“这样我就可以假装你还活着。毕竟你活着的时候也不给我打电话。”  
Castiel不自觉地笑出声，却同时觉得鼻头发酸。Claire松开了他，她眼眶红红的，像是为了掩饰似的，她强行转移了话题。  
“我会告诉Jody的。”她说，“告诉她我最近在做什么。但是我需要这个，我想要猎魔，我想要一个人做这个。但就像你说的，欺骗从来不会有好结果。所以我会告诉她。”  
Castiel点了点头。“我尊重你的选择。”他说，“但你必须更理智一些，也不要逞强。如果遇到任何问题，你一定要联系我们。”  
“我会的。”Claire说，她顿了顿，笑起来，“也许是因为你的风衣。”  
“什么？”Castiel有点不解。  
“你变老了，也许是因为你的风衣款式没有以前好看。”

Castiel努力想忍住笑，但他没有忍住。

 

 

他们将Claire留在房间里休息，四个人去了隔壁的房间。在踏进房门的同一时间，Dean就开了口。  
“你们两个最好把所有的事情都说清楚。”他气冲冲地看着Castiel和Crowley，“别再重复你们之前说的那些话了。我一个字也不信。”  
“你要我们说什么？”Castiel心里打着鼓，“我不明白。”  
“Lucifer？”Sam叹了口气，“他到底是怎么卷进来的？还有那个链接，Crowley，我一直在想，你到底是从哪儿知道这个链接的。虽然我认同你已经不是从前的你了，但要说你愿意为了Castiel死去……”Sam摇了摇头，“这不是质疑，或者拷问。我不觉得你在盘算什么阴谋，但如果你们告诉我们所有的事情，我们能更好地帮助你们。不管是长矛，还是其他问题。”  
Sam顿了顿，“我们已经不是敌人了，Crowley。”他说，“我和Dean非常感激你为Cass所做的，还有你今天为Claire所做的。如果以后真的发生了什么事，我不希望我和Dean完全被蒙在鼓里，毫无准备。”  
“我们不是说我们已经完全原谅了你过去所做的一切，”Dean接下了话茬，他非常认真地看着恶魔，“只是有的时候想想，我们和你其实也没有太多区别。而目前这件事情……在你和Cass建立了链接之后，不仅仅是Cass，你也变成了我们的责任。”

 

兄弟俩的告白让Crowley陷入了某种震惊里。上次Sam的那个“谢谢”就已经让他半天缓不过神了。而现在，兄弟俩这通柔情蜜意的发言叫恶魔差点掉了下巴。Crowley从未体验过这种情感——这种情感过分怪异，他毫不熟悉。  
他和Dean确实有过一段所谓的“夏日恋情”，而Sam对他来说要更加复杂——毕竟是Sam的血改变了他，开启了他之后的所有故事，某种意义上，Crowley认为自己和Sam是相通的，或者说，自己体内的某一部分一直在渴求Sam所代表的东西。

他早就停止了谋杀他们。而他们也停止了追杀他。但那一切不过是因为共同利益，只要有可能，他们依旧会随时跳起来互相残杀。Crowley以为，他们的关系大概仅止于此了。  
“我们组队拯救世界，然后就结束了。你们不打电话，也不写信。”  
“对，因为我们不关心。”

接近Winchester兄弟的人从来不得善终。这是Crowley多年来总结出的至理名言。他也本该离兄弟俩远远的，但总有些莫名其妙的事情将他们链接在一起。又或许，是自己在渴望他们的回应。

而现在，他们回应了。

Crowley试图不让自己展现出任何过于奇怪的表情，转而将注意力集中在对方提出的问题上。他扭头和Castiel对视了一眼，并从Castiel的目光里读到了“也许我们应该告诉他们”的含义。他便干咳了两声，先开了口。

“如果非要说的话，”恶魔说，做出毫不在意地样子来，“我喜欢Castiel，所以我愿意为了救他死掉。至于那个链接，是Lucifer告诉我的。”  
“等等，”Dean打断了Crowley，“你说你为什么愿意救Cass？”  
“因为我……喜欢他？”Crowley皱着眉，一脸“你们听不懂人话吗”的表情，“我以为我说的是英语。”  
兄弟俩瞪着Crowley，像是在听一个吓人的鬼故事。  
“喜欢。”Sam点了点头，头发乱甩，“你喜欢Cass……你说的是那种喜欢吗？”

Castiel终于忍不住了。他脑子里一直回荡着自己今天和Claire说的那些话：“欺骗从来不会有好结果”。  
“我和Crowley在约会。”他开了口，“这是最近才开始的。我们在上床，正处于一段恋爱关系中。”

Dean转向Crowley，瞪着他，尖声尖气地叫起来。  
“Crowley你是不是给Castiel下了巫术？”

而Sam面色惊恐一句话也说不出来。

“你看，我当时是怎么说的来着。”Crowley看向Castiel叹了口气，“我赌赢了。”

 

TBC


	16. 情话

16\. 情话  
“他没有给我下巫术。”  
Castiel叹了一口气，“我们都是认真的。”  
Crowley一脸“你们两个混蛋真是小看人”的表情，得意洋洋地看着兄弟俩。

Dean慢慢走到桌子边上坐下，他一脸惊恐地坐立不安了一会儿又站了起来，走到冰箱那儿拿了两瓶啤酒出来，并扔给Sam一瓶，然后又坐回桌前，喝了一口酒。Sam似乎已经缓过神来了，他翻了个白眼，直接将啤酒搁在桌子上。

“好吧。”  
Dean说，他干咳了两声，他试图不让自己的语气听起来像是人身攻击，“呃……不是说我对LGBT群体有偏见，我是说……你喜欢男人吗，Cass？”  
“这个问题有点奇怪。”Castiel想了想，“天使没有性别，所以我不认为性别是我考虑伴侣时会考虑的要素。”  
“嗯……为什么是Crowley？”Dean问，他两手摊开，语无伦次，“我是说……你们两个……上帝啊，我不知道我要说什么。”  
他求助般地转头看向Sam。Sam皱起眉，看向天使和恶魔。  
“你们怎么在一起的？”他代替Dean发问。  
“我意识到我喜欢他，然后发现他也喜欢我。”Castiel言简意赅地总结道，“然后就在一起了。”  
“就是最近的事？”Dean问。  
“对。”Castiel承认道，“就是前段时间我们重新组队之后的事情。”

“这太奇怪了。”Dean最终说，“我觉得我需要点时间消化这件事——我不是说你们在一起有什么不好——”他偏头想了想，“不，这还是太诡异了。”  
Sam的思绪却转移到了另一件事上。他对Dean的过激反应摇了摇头，转而看向一直沉默着的Crowley发问：“所以你是去问了Lucifer关于长矛的事情吗？”  
恶魔耸了耸肩。“是。”他并不打算说出全部实情，“虽然不能保证Lucifer给出的信息的真实性，但当时那种情况下也不可能更糟了。”  
“你能和Lucifer交流？”Sam不解地问，“我以为需要巫术的帮助才能让他在笼子里现身。”  
“我一直在学习，Moose。”Crowley假笑，“现在我知道很多和笼子有关的事情。”

 

Sam将信将疑地点了点头。“不会有什么问题吧？”他确认道，“Lucifer不会被再放出来吧？”  
Crowley冲Sam挤了挤眼睛：“除非我想要将他放出来。笼子非常牢固，放心吧。”  
“等等，等等，所以Lucifer就这样告诉了你这个链接？”Dean终于跟上了他们的话题，“他看起来没那么好心。”  
“他大概认为我们肯定找不到长矛，那样的话我会和Castiel一起死掉。Lucifer想要的只有这个结果而已。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，面不改色地扯着慌。

 

Dean又咕咚喝了一口啤酒。  
“还有什么事是我们要知道的吗？”他说。  
“没有了。”Castiel抢着回答道，Dean依然处于某种震惊和不可置信中，Sam看起来要平静一些，但他紧紧皱着眉似乎在为什么事情困扰——兄弟俩都在为自己担忧，而Castiel能理解他们的担忧。  
“抱歉，”天使垂下头，“一直瞒着你们这件事。我只是觉得你们也许会认为难以接受……”  
“你随便跟谁——”最终Dean还是忍不住，瞪着他开了口，“但是你跟Crowley——还能有更诡异的组合吗？”

Crowley没好气地翻了个白眼。“你们真是老母鸡护崽。”他恶声恶气地说，“我看不出我有什么不好。一个大权在握的成功男士，还举止优雅，性能力卓绝。”

Sam和Dean一时间都给噎到了，特别是当Crowley自夸“性能力卓绝”的时候。Dean做出一副生理不适的表情来。“别说了。”他尖声叫道，“我不想听下去了。”

Sam眨了眨眼睛，似乎想到了什么重要的事情，他将目光从Dean移动到另外两个人身上，一脸严肃。  
“所以你们两个，谁是Top？”

“Sam——闭嘴——”Dean吼叫道，“我发誓你再说一句话我就把你赶出去——”

 

“只是好奇，Dean。”Sam撇了撇嘴。Dean安静了下来，想了想，然后兄弟俩对视了一眼，一同看向了Castiel和Crowley，这让天使的脸在一瞬间就红了，紧张得一句话也说不出来。  
“或者你们都是0.5？”Sam猜测道。  
“我是Top。”Crowley眯起眼睛毫不在意地回答，Dean和Sam现在便一同瞪向Castiel。  
“Cass你——”  
“我很好。”Castiel慌忙打断了Sam的话，脸红得更厉害了。

“够了。”Dean像是才反应过来似的，打断了这场谈话，“我受够了。”他说，“我不反对你们……但是我需要时间来适应这个事实。”  
“我理解。”Castiel张了张嘴，声音放缓了些，“我只是希望你们知道，我们是认真的。我非常……喜欢他。”

Castiel说最后一句话的时候睁大了眼睛，耳朵根子都红透了，他知道Crowley就站在自己身边听自己说话，但他不敢去看他。  
Crowley轻哼了一声，手指在口袋里抽动了一下。

Dean没有说话，Sam依然若有所思的样子。“所以粉丝们都弄错了。”他说。  
“什么？”Castiel不解地问。  
“我是说，好像和Castiel有关的，她们比较喜欢‘Destiel’，但其实是……这应该怎么叫？Crowlestiel？Crowstiel？”

“Sam——你滚出去——”

 

 

房间门被Dean狠狠关上。Sam和天使与恶魔站在Motel外，路灯凄凄惨惨地照着他们。几个人注意到Claire房间的灯已经熄了，这让他们都觉得莫名宽慰了一些。  
“Dean会很快适应的。”Sam朝俩人笑了笑，“虽然说其实我也还没适应。”他摇了摇头， “老实说，这个消息实在是……我们压根没往这方面想过。”  
Castiel苦笑了一下。“没关系。”他说，“我知道Dean的脾气。”  
“听着，我不知道Lucifer为什么会这么好心给你们这些帮助，”Sam的口气却变严肃了些，“我觉得你们最好多留个心眼。虽然目前看来，关于这个链接的信息，还有狼人逆转药剂都没有问题……但那是Lucifer。他总是有他自己的动机。”

“你是不是因为被Lucifer折磨过所以现在还有心理阴影。”Crowley接下话茬讥讽道。Sam白了Crowley一眼。  
“现在怎么办？你们要一起回去吗？”Sam问。  
“我想应该是。”Castiel瞟了一眼恶魔才回答，又反问了Sam，“你呢？”  
“Dean不会真的不让我进房间睡觉的。”Sam耸了耸肩，表情放松下来。  
“明天替我和Claire道个别。”Castiel犹豫了一会儿说道。

Sam点了点头，声音变得轻柔了许多。“如果你们遇到什么麻烦，记得联系我们。”

“谢谢，Sam。”Castiel认真看着猎人，Sam本意没想再做些什么，但大概是气氛所致，猎人最终还是和Castiel再次拥抱了一下。天使察觉到Sam拥抱中的抱歉和伤感意味，而这叫Castiel也伤感起来。Crowley已经十分不耐烦了，在他们松开的同一时间，他将手搭在Castiel肩膀上，冲Sam假笑了一下。  
“这真是个多愁善感的时刻。”Crowley说，“晚安，Moose。”

 

Castiel还没有反应过来，就感觉到一阵轻微的晕眩，他回过神来的时候，发现自己就在宫殿大厅外的走廊上。黑漆漆的狭窄走廊两边燃着火把，而他的背被抵在冰凉的石砖上，Crowley正在和自己接吻。

Castiel闭上眼睛，恶魔的吻非常重，牙齿就在自己的嘴唇上啃咬，手在自己的后背四下游走。恶魔的呼吸带着一种绝望般的气息，粗重又伤感。他们昨天不该分开的——他们为什么要分开？  
这个吻离他们上次接吻，仿佛已经过去了几个世纪。  
天使尝到了血腥味，他的嘴唇被咬破了。Crowley松开他，Castiel便伸手抱住了恶魔，恶魔细软的发丝摩擦着他的面颊，火光铺洒在整个阴暗潮湿的走道上，此刻竟也显得浓情蜜意罗曼蒂克起来。

“对不起。”  
Castiel将脑袋搭在对方的肩膀上，低声说，“我昨天不该说那些话的。”他深吸了一口气，“我再也不想和你分开了。”  
这句话说完，Castiel自己都感到害羞起来。Crowley在他耳边低低嗤笑，惹得Castiel恼羞成怒地抬腿用膝盖踹了踹恶魔的肚子。

对Crowley来说，他得到的最好的道歉，也许是刚才Castiel面对Winchester兄弟时说的那句“我非常喜欢他”。而天使在昨天清晨说了些什么已经完全不重要了。  
“我没有再怪你。也许你有理由关心Lucifer。”Crowley说，天使的拥抱暖得他心中微醺，“他是你的兄弟。”  
俩人停止了拥抱，Castiel显得有些着急。“不，”他慌慌张张地辩解道，“我真的不是关心他。”  
“没关系，Cass。”Crowley耸了耸肩膀，“我不是在嘲讽你。我觉得Lucifer……现在有点不一样了。关于晚上的气氛什么的，你说的非常有道理，让Lucifer一直当背景旁白并不能让气氛更好。”

“Lucifer有点不一样了？”Castiel皱起眉，“什么意思？”  
“他给了我那个药剂，要求我对他友善点，但他甚至没有要求用契约来约束这件事。”Crowley低声说，“我认为Lucifer已经输给了他的恐惧。”  
“他的恐惧。”Castiel下意识地重复了一遍Crowley的句子。  
“如果我们死了，他就得一个人永远呆在笼子里。”Crowley挤了挤眼睛，“他害怕这个。其实在之前我还被他奴役的时候我就注意到了……他说他害怕无聊，听起来很像开玩笑，但他确实就是害怕这个。”

“你在盘算什么？”Castiel皱起眉，敏锐地察觉到Crowley在打小算盘。恶魔露出了一种“嘿嘿你等着瞧吧”的得意神情。  
“我找到了Nick的皮囊。”Crowley说，他不打算隐瞒Castiel这件事，俩人身体几乎紧贴着，Crowley声音压得非常低，“我有个工匠正在用笼子的材料改造那个皮囊，如果完成了，我们可以把Lucifer赶到那个皮囊中。”  
“然后呢？”Castiel非常困惑。  
“那具皮囊将成为Lucifer真正的牢笼。”Crowley说，“只要在皮囊里融进我的血，Lucifer就会成为我的傀儡。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，Crowley的表情非常兴奋，整张脸都闪闪发亮，这让天使有点不好意思去扫他的兴，但他必须说出口。  
“Lucifer不能被放出笼子，Crowley。”Castiel警告道，“就算你能用皮囊将他束缚住，他总有办法逃脱的。”  
Crowley瞪了一眼Castiel，转过身去烦躁地踢了一脚墙壁，“工匠说少找不到封印大天使真身的符咒。”他说，“所以这个计划八成永远无法实施。”

Castiel现在才明白了Crowley告诉自己这件事情的真正意图。他叹了口气，眯起眼睛。“你就是想过过嘴瘾是吧？”他说，“我敢打赌你已经脑补了很多调教Lucifer的场景了。”  
“好吧，你说对了。”Crowley嘟哝着，“你不能为这个怪我。”

Castiel摇了摇头。“你有充分的理由去报复他，Crowley。”天使认真看着对方，“如果我死了……”他顿了顿，“不管怎样，你必须记住Lucifer不能再被放出来。”  
Crowley清楚，Castiel是指如果过几天再找不到长矛他们就解除链接。恶魔做出一副不耐烦的表情来。“你什么时候也这么唠叨了，毛毛？”他说，低头看了一眼手表，“我答应了Lucifer解决完事件就去找他。你要一起吗？”他恶意讥讽道。

“你知道我会的。”Castiel叹了一口气。

 

Crowley打开了大门，他们走进去。恶魔点燃了蜡烛。Lucifer正盘腿坐在笼子里，表情有点神秘莫测的味道，他注视着他的弟弟和恶魔走进来，在笼子前面停下了步子。  
“所以你们和好了吗？”Lucifer做出嬉皮笑脸的样子来。  
Castiel沉默了一小会儿。  
“谢谢。”他真诚地说，“Claire已经恢复原样了。”  
Lucifer似乎在那一刻僵硬了一会儿，紧接着撒旦眯起眼睛，露出一个假笑。“恭喜。”他说，不自在地扭了扭肩膀。

 

 

Lucifer听见了Crowley和Castiel在门外走廊的对话。

他分辨出了他们接吻时的喘息声，然后是Castiel温情蜜意的道歉。Lucifer现在仍旧不是很清楚他们为何吵架，但Crowley下一句话就彻底解答了他的疑惑。  
“也许你有理由关心Lucifer。他是你的兄弟。”  
看来Castiel真的表达了对自己的关心。这让Lucifer的心情莫名好起来。  
“不，”Lucifer听见Castiel的慌张辩解，“我真的不是关心他。”  
“没关系，Cass。我不是在嘲讽你。我觉得Lucifer……现在有点不一样了。关于晚上的气氛什么的，你说的非常有道理，让Lucifer一直当背景旁白并不能让气氛更好。”  
“Lucifer有点不一样了？什么意思？”  
Crowley的声音压得非常低。“他给了我那个药剂，要求我对他友善点，但他甚至没有要求用契约来约束这件事。我认为Lucifer已经输给了他的恐惧。”  
“如果我们死了，他就得一个人永远呆在笼子里。他害怕这个。其实在之前我还被他奴役的时候我就注意到了……他说他害怕无聊，听起来很像开玩笑，但他确实就是害怕这个。”

尽管Lucifer清楚，Crowey早就看穿了自己的弱点，但听到他就这样直白地说出来，还是叫撒旦觉得有些生气。他冷哼了一声躺下来，依旧集中注意力听着外面的动静。  
“你在盘算什么？”  
Crowley的声音更小了，Lucifer必须将耳朵贴在笼底才能听见。“我找到了Nick的皮囊。我有个工匠正在用笼子的材料改造那个皮囊，如果完成了，我们可以把Lucifer赶到那个皮囊中。”  
“那具皮囊将成为Lucifer真正的牢笼。只要在皮囊里融进我的血，Lucifer就会成为我的傀儡。”

 

哈。

Lucfer恼火起来。

他不知道Crowley原来背地里还在盘算这些事情。Lucifer气呼呼地低声咒骂。就Crowley，就那个家伙，还想奴役自己。他不过是个肮脏卑微的恶魔。他软弱无能，除了漂亮的英国口音和那张有才能的嘴，他什么也没有。

“Lucifer不能被放出笼子，Crowley。就算你能用皮囊将他束缚住，他总有办法逃脱的。”Castiel这样劝阻着对方。  
“工匠说少找不到封印大天使真身的符咒。所以这个计划八成永远无法实施。”Crowley的声音显得有些沮丧，Lucifer偷乐起来。Lucifer倒是知道那个符咒——他认为Crowley不太可能找到那个符咒。于是现在Lucifer欢快地哼起了小曲，等待Crowley和Castiel走进来。

“所以你们已经和好了吗？”Lucifer笑嘻嘻地问，那两个家伙站在自己面前，一副刚结婚的新人要过来给自己敬酒的样子。  
“谢谢，”Castiel这样对他说，“Claire已经恢复原样了。”  
他的弟弟用非常认真的、真诚的感激目光注视着自己。Castiel的脸在烛光下让Lucifer一瞬间有些失神，心脏仿佛漏跳了两拍——Castiel的下嘴唇上有淡淡的红色痕迹——事实上，他们两个人的嘴唇都过分红艳，在烛光下面闪着蜜糖般甜美的颜色。  
而撒旦知道那是因为他们刚刚接了吻的缘故。

撒旦听过很多赞美，多数恶魔都将他奉为神明，其中的大部分对撒旦的崇拜发自内心，但Lucifer没有得到过这样的道谢。

“恭喜。”Lucifer努力调整了自己的情绪，最后只是这样说，口气里带着淡淡的讥讽意味。

 

Castiel和Crowley依旧坐在了地毯上里笼子最远的那头，现在已经是夜里三点了——俩人举着酒杯碰了下杯子，透明的琥珀色液体在被子里晃了两晃。Lucifer躺在笼子里哼起不成调的曲子，并在曲子的间隙有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
“你们今天有什么收获吗？”他装作不经意的样子问道，“一个月已经过去一半了。”  
“没有。”Crowley回答了他，虽然口气并不怎么好，“你明知道我们没有。”  
“过去我还能找到他们。”Lucifer思索着，“我是说，那群‘王子’。但在他们关闭了无线信号以躲避我之后，我就和他们失去了联系。”

“如果你还能找到，”Castiel皱紧眉头，“你也不会去做的，不是吗？”  
“那可不一定。”Lucifer露出一个假笑，“你们没发现我现在善良了很多吗？”  
“那是因为你现在没有选择。一旦你重获自由，”Castiel义正言辞地说，“你依旧会毫不犹豫地作恶。”

 

Castiel的话让Lucifer想起了在他和Castiel做爱的那个夜晚，Castiel说过的那些话来。  
“父亲并非丢下了你。他也许是认为他不需要再担心你了。”  
“他大概相信你能找到新的方式去生存。父亲在试图信任你。”  
“也许我们也弄错了，我们也许不该预设在这次父亲离开后你会继续作恶。虽然我们的预设最后被证明是正确的……我们都忘记了最早的你的样子，Lucifer，包括你自己。”

 

“你说过父亲在试图信任我。”Lucifer猛地坐起身来，他托着下巴隔着栏杆望向Castiel，“也许我真的不会再‘作恶’，Castiel。”  
Castiel被Lucifer直勾勾的目光吓了一跳，撒旦的目光里有那么点莫名其妙的恳求味道。而Castiel一时间无法理解那种恳求是从何而来。他怔了一会儿才想起Lucifer所说的话是自己什么时候告诉对方的，这让Castiel不安地扭动了一下身体。“没有人知道究竟会怎样，Lucifer。”Castiel有点慌乱地回答道。

Lucifer突然间失去了聊天的兴趣。明明是自己之前还绞尽脑汁想要获得对方的关注，但在此刻他的心情莫名就变得异常糟糕。Crowley和Castiel确实没有刻意将他排除，但那两个人四周仿佛包裹着一层透明的茧，他们俩已经被牢牢连接在了一起，并将周围所有的东西给隔绝，自己同样无法插足。虽然他们都试图回答自己的话，但老实说，刚才的对话听上去实在非常尴尬。

太尴尬了。

这种尴尬感让Lucifer异常恼怒，心里像是有无名火在烧，但他又没有任何发作的理由。事实上，他不清楚自己为什么突然间这么烦躁不安。

Lucifer让自己在一阵强光里消失。他隐了身。

 

Crowley和Castiel都有点困惑，他们对视了一眼。  
“他怎么了？”Castiel问。  
“上帝知道。”Crowley撇撇嘴，又喝了一口酒，“大概是病娇。”

 

Lucifer的离开让他们放松了一些，虽然他们并不确定对方是不是就在笼子里隐着身偷窥。俩人像前几天晚上一样，下了会儿棋，接着在他们将脑袋凑在一起挑选电影的时候，Crowley终于没有忍住。Castiel突然感觉到湿热的舌头在自己的脖子上滑动，灼热的气息喷洒在他的皮肤上，瘙痒难耐，他在一瞬间涨红了脸。  
他推了推恶魔。  
“Lucifer也许还在。”他低声说，嗓子已经哑了。

“在就在。”Crowley毫不在乎回答。

 

Lucifer确实在。  
注意到在自己消失之后，那两个人彻底的放松，Lucifer感到有些难过——他说不清自己为什么难过——或者说，他已经隐隐的有了一个猜测，但他不敢深想。  
事实上，他本应继续和Crowley他们赌气下去，看看谁更会忍不住夜晚的诡异气氛而发作。但在得知Claire的事情后，自己却莫名其妙就主动给了对方一个救命的药剂。他已经将自己所有的弱点都暴露给了对方，而现在自己就躺在笼子里，像一个可怜的单身汉，听着外面那对恩爱情侣腻腻歪歪地说着话。

撒旦何时沦落到如此境地了？

 

当他听见衣料摩擦的声音时，他就知道Castiel和Crowley要亲热了。Lucifer转过头去看着他们。这次的尺度似乎要大很多：恶魔正压在Castiel身上吻他，手已经不老实地将Castiel的风衣给扒了下来。Castiel显然给吻得有些晕乎了，半天才反应过来推了推恶魔。

“别在这儿。”他说。

Castiel一脸娇羞，声音软绵无力，听上去欲拒还迎的意思更多。Lucifer感到喉咙间有些发痒。

“没事。”Crowley的呼吸紊乱粗重，听起来像是个猴急的老色狼。Lucifer扭了扭身体，嗓子干渴，身体下面冰凉的金属也没法让他冷静下来。Castiel的衬衫给解了开来。Crowley的嘴唇顺着天使的喉结一路往下，就连天使腹部黑色的伤口也没能阻止Lucifer的目光跟着Crowley的动作移动。Castiel的手抓住了Crowley的头发，身体在恶魔的亲吻中微微颤抖。

Lucifer想起那个美妙的夜晚。被操到浑身无力的哭泣的Castiel，他还记得他的弟弟身体的触感，还有他酒意萦绕的求饶声音，眼睛的湛蓝颜色和恐惧温度……

撒旦鬼使神差般的伸手将自己的皮带解开，将手伸进了底裤。对撒旦来说，做这件事情实在是太诡异了——他很少自慰——当他不将自己幻化为人体时，他没有这方面的需求，而就算他幻化为人体，也没有能让他产生自慰冲动的对象。但现在，Lucifer感觉到了自身欲望的彻底苏醒，他干咳了一声，手上动作起来。  
Crowley并没有在他面前操Castiel。恶魔扒下了Castiel的裤子，张嘴含住了他已经硬起来的阴茎。Castiel低低呻吟着，Crowley的嘴和舌头过分下流，而Lucifer深知这一点。他的宠物……他可爱的Puppy有一张世界上最灵巧最下流的嘴……Lucifer几乎无法将目光从Crowley的嘴上移开。恶魔的舌头卷裹着Castiel的阴茎揉捏挤压，Castiel就随着Crowley的动作扭动着身体，呻吟和喘息声越来越不受控制。  
“Crowley……”  
Castiel叫着恶魔的名字，声音里带着嘶哑朦胧的哭腔。恶魔放开了Castiel已经接近迸发边缘的阴茎，转而用手抚慰，天使将Crowley拉到上面来和他接吻，右手伸了下去解开了恶魔的皮带，也将手探进去替恶魔手淫。

Lucifer加快了手上的动作。他看见Crowley和Castiel都不再接吻，而是跪在那儿紧紧贴着对方，他们的面颊互相磨蹭着，脸上都红得要命。烛光给他们的头发都渲染上了一层暖意融融的橘黄色彩。他们明明都不是人类，Lucifer却觉得他们此刻像极了真正的人类。敏感纤细的情绪，炙热色情的空气，以及令人费解的爱意，填充了包裹着他们的茧。而那个茧实在太烫了，烫到Lucifer也感到自己受到了影响。

色情，敏感……令人费解的爱意……

 

撒旦听见Castiel的低叫，Castiel射在了Crowley手上，他整个人几乎有一瞬间的瘫软。Crowley及时拉住他，脑袋就凑在他耳边冲着他宠溺地嗤笑。Castiel哀怨地看了一眼Crowley，然后趴跪下来去给恶魔口交。Crowley揪着Castiel的头发，径直用力操起对方的嘴来。天使给操得直反胃，喉咙里不停发出含混的呜咽。Crowley低头看着天使，半张着嘴大口喘着气，脸涨得通红，活像个色胚暴君。在某个时刻，Crowley用力操进Castiel的喉咙，将精液全部射进了对方的嘴巴里。Castiel咳嗽着，Crowley软下去的阴茎从Castiel口腔中滑出，带出了一些淫糜的乳白色液体。Castiel又咳了两声，接着就将口腔中的精液吞咽了下去。

Lucifer在这个时候射精了。他挺了挺腹部，低低喘了一声，感觉到手掌中沾到了液体。

 

撒旦就这样躺在金属上有好一会儿没动，甚至没有将手从自己的裤子里拿出来。而Crowley和Castiel连衣服也没有整理，就靠在一起躺在地毯上说着粘哒哒的情话。色情的气味也许消退了一些，但那个茧中依旧充盈着敏感多情的空气与令人费解的爱意。

 

我不是说你被长矛刺中是好事。但如果没有这件事，也许我们不会变成现在这样……  
我倒是觉得我们不管怎样都会变成现在这样。总有一天我会发现我爱你，而你也爱我……

 

该死。  
Lucifer睁眼瞧着笼顶，红眼睛下意识地闪了闪，却与危险无关。  
他从没有像现在这样，痛恨自己的弱小。  
他无法阻止Castiel和Crowley的死亡。

 

TBC


	17. 独角戏

17\. 独角戏  
17.1 独角戏  
“你答应过我！”

Castiel吼叫着。

他们刚从外面回来，天使气冲冲地推门进了大厅，Crowley跟着走进来，两个人就在大厅中争吵起来。天使的声音非常大，在空旷的大厅里荡着一层空灵的回音。  
Lucifer靠坐在笼子里，饶有兴致地看着他们。

“还剩十二天。”Crowley打了个响指，将蜡烛点燃，蜡烛燃烧的气味在瞬间弥散开来，恶魔低吼，“我不认为已经到了那一步。”  
“重点是你看起来已经根本不打算做这件事了。”Castiel怒气冲冲地说，他踢了一脚墙壁，“你答应过我！”

“如果你们告诉我，是什么事情，”Lucifer假惺惺地插嘴道，“也许我能帮忙裁决一下。”

Castiel和Crowley对视了一眼，都有点赌气的意思。

“得了，两位。”Lucifer嗤笑了一声，“我没有其他意思。我还能做什么呢？”

“他要我解除链接。”Crowley不情不愿地说。

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，轻哼了一声。“那Castiel完全可以直接做。”他讥讽道，“你没必要征求‘地狱之王’的同意。”  
“我们在尝试不隐瞒对方任何事情，尊重对方的选择。”Castiel闷声说道。Lucifer点了点头。  
“我理解。”撒旦觉得Castiel的话听起来天真又好笑，但他做出了非常严肃认真的表情来，“但听起来这行不通。我是说，人总要有点小秘密。”

Lucifer的话意味深长，Castiel想起了那个几乎已经被自己忘掉的交易，略微有点尴尬起来。他慌忙开口：“但他之前答应过我会在伤口没有恶化到无法挽回之前就解除链接。”  
“所以现在你们的伤口已经恶化到无法挽回了吗？”Lucifer不动声色地问。

Crowley不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“没有。”他没好气地说，“我们昨天一天都没有感到疼痛。”  
“它已经侵蚀到胸口了。”Castiel苦口婆心地说，“而刚刚疼痛持续了二十多分钟。如果不是Rownea的巫术袋还有点用，你觉得我们会疼成什么样？”

“所以你到底想怎么样？”Crowley低声问，“现在就解除链接去死吗？”  
“不……我就提了一句这件事，然后你就发火了。”Castiel恼怒地说，“你根本不想解除链接。”  
Crowley摇了摇头，声音放缓了些。  
“我只是说还没到时候。”Crowley叹了口气，“我答应过你的。我会做的。”

Castiel盯着Crowley的脸，想从他脸上看出些端倪来，但Crowley的演技比Castiel高超太多，他紧紧回望着Castiel的目光，眼睛里全是真心实意，表情滴水不漏。  
天使垂下头，在那一瞬间就沮丧起来。他不说话了，走到地毯那边盘腿坐下，给自己倒了一杯酒。

Crowley察觉到了Castiel的情绪非常低落，他走到天使身边坐下，伸手将他的脑袋掰过来对着自己。  
“嘿，”恶魔轻声说，“我们还有时间。”  
“我不想死，我也不想和你分开。”  
Castiel说，他嘴角往下撇了撇，看起来十分委屈。Crowley眨了眨眼睛。  
“我们不会分开的。”恶魔一脸温柔，“会有办法的。”

这种情意绵绵的戏码，几天来不停在夜晚上演。Lucifer几乎都快有些麻木了。但他的目光依旧无法控制地被吸引——他盯着Crowley和Castiel的脸，他们都显得十分伤感，而这叫Lucifer心中烦躁不安。

“如果我说，”Lucifer干咳了一声，将声音提高了一些以引起他们注意，“我还有办法能替你们再拖延一点时间……”

Castiel和Crowley一同看向了他，两个人的面孔都像是一瞬间被阳光照亮似的明媚起来。Lucifer感到嗓子眼发紧。  
“但这次，我需要你们将我放出笼子作为交换。”Lucifer坚定地说。  
撒旦的红眼睛在烛光下闪了闪。

 

“不。”Castiel立刻做了回答，“不。”

Lucifer耸了耸肩，说不上是觉得失望还是庆幸。“好吧。”他说，“你们的损失。”

Crowley却陷入了某种沉思，Lucifer轻易看出，恶魔的内心已经动摇。  
“你真的还有办法吗？”Crowley眯起眼睛问道。  
Lucifer似笑非笑地看着恶魔。“你觉得呢？”他说。  
“Crowley。”Castiel使用了饱含警告意味的口吻，“你不会想要将他放出来的。”  
“我只是问问。”恶魔白了Castiel一眼，又转向Lucifer，重复了一遍他的问题，“你真的有办法吗？”

“也许吧。”Lucifer的手指在栏杆上敲了敲，一副漫不经心的样子，“如果你们愿意把我放出笼子，我大概会有。”  
“你之前说你不知道其他关于长矛的事情了。”Crowley怀疑地说，“为什么会突然又多出一个主意来？”  
“大概因为之前我想让你们死？”Lucifer笑出声来，“不过现在……”他咂了咂嘴，“我不觉得让你们死掉是一个好主意。”

 

Crowley皱着眉头没有说话。看起来他们都不想再进行这个话题了。  
现在长夜初始，Castiel躺在地毯上高举着一本书阅读着，Crowley的脑袋搭在对方的肚皮上，手里抓着手机。这个姿势他们只持续了一小会儿，很快俩人的互动就往色情方向发展了。但因为撒旦这次还坐在笼子里对着他们画画，所以在Crowley伸手要去脱他的衣服时，Castiel强行推开了他。

“不。”Castiel说，脸色泛红。他瞟了Lucifer一眼。Crowley跟着回过头来也看向撒旦。  
“你们尽管做爱。”Lucifer可怜兮兮地说，“我只是在创作而已。”他晃了晃手中的画板，Crowley叹了口气，他坐直身体，越过Castiel去拿了搁在一边的酒杯，给自己将倒了酒。Castiel也坐起身，面色依旧通红。

“也许我们可以一起看电影。”撒旦建议道，做出一脸兴奋的表情，“怎么样？”

Castiel和Crowley对视了一眼。  
两个人很嫌弃地坐到了笼子前面去，将电脑搁在前头。撒旦兴高采烈地将画板放下，然后坐好。他离屏幕有点远，不过不碍事。

“美国队长三？”Crowley建议。  
Castiel点头表示赞同。Lucifer假笑了一下。“我不挑剔。”他说。

反正他的目光停留在Castiel和Crowley的后脑勺上的时间，比看电影的时间要多得多。

烛光依旧明明灭灭地闪烁着。Lucifer就看着那橘黄色的光芒在他们的发丝上跳跃。Castiel的头发看起来要硬一些，而恶魔的头发似乎柔软很多。因为Lucifer就在他们身后，Castiel一开始显得有点不自在，Lucifer能觉察出来他总是有点想回头看的意思，但在剧情慢慢紧张起来的时候，Castiel就忘记了周围的环境。Crowley倒是一直非常悠闲。他换了好几个姿势，中途还去拿了一瓶新酒。Lucifer注意到，比起电影，Crowley显然更关注Castiel的反应。遇到什么有趣的剧情时，Castiel会笑出声，Crowley却看向坐在自己身边的天使，摇头晃脑地进行点评。  
在电影过半的时候，Lucifer也被剧情吸引住了。他开始参与电影的讨论，不停和Crowley说着话。  
“美国队长这一套东西太天真了。”Lucifer表示，“监控和组织是不可能从这个世界上消失的。”  
“但每个人都想要自由。”Castiel扭头看了一眼Lucifer，加入了讨论。  
“并不是每个人都想要自由。”Crowley摇了摇头，反驳道，“你从前为了自由意志堕天，但你总不该忘记有多少天使从始至终都是忠诚维护天堂的。”  
“人们需要被监管。”Lucifer哼了一声。  
“你是想说人类需要被统治吗？”Castiel警觉地问。

Lucifer感到有些好笑。现在屏幕里美国队长正在和蜘蛛侠说话。

“也许我确实是这个意思。”他懒洋洋地说，“我从没有掩饰过我的这个看法，Castiel。不仅仅是人类，所有人都需要。包括我们的兄弟姐妹，也包括恶魔。”  
“但你认为你应该是那个统治者，而不是被监管的对象。”Castiel说。  
“你不能责备我。”Lucifer面不改色地大言不惭着，“人生来不同。而我是Lucifer。”他顿了顿，“Crowley你能理解对吧？”  
Crowley转身看着撒旦，Lucifer的神情别有深意。恶魔眯起眼睛。  
“我理解统治的快感。”Crowley说，“人们崇拜你，将你奉为一切。”  
Lucifer对Castiel挑了挑眉毛，一脸“你看我说吧”的样子。  
“但是你永远不会再统治别人了。”Crowley阴沉沉地看着Lucifer，“你在笼子里。”  
“得了，Crowley。”Lucifer嗤笑了一声，得意洋洋地说着，“你不必做出这幅样子来。我知道所有的恶魔都害怕和崇敬我，而你也不例外。”Lucifer的目光中有露骨的挑逗味道，“或许我现在确实是在笼子里，但说不定哪天我就出来了呢。”  
Crowley的心事被Lucifer言中，显得有些恼怒，他心有不甘地哼了一声，背过身去喝了口酒。Lucifer在他身后嗤嗤笑得更厉害了。Castiel皱起眉，目光困惑地在他们两个中间打转，最终他摇了摇头。

“我也理解那种统治的快感。”Castiel认真地说，“但我现在认为人们还是需要自由意志。”

这句话将Crowley和Lucifer的注意力都吸引了过去，倒是撒旦先反应了过来。“我都快忘了你曾经当过新上帝。”他嘲笑道，“你看看你现在的样子。”

一个残破的，生命之火垂危的失去了翅膀的天使，现在正枯坐在恶魔的宫殿中，和地狱之王以及撒旦一起，用笔记本电脑观看《美国队长》。

 

“也许我的现状就是我当时的狂妄导致的。”Castiel闷声说，“所以我认为，人类还是需要自由意志。”  
“看来这间房子里没有谁没试过要统治世界啊。”Crowley哼了一声，“我们三个应该打一架。”  
Lucifer撇撇嘴不置可否。

他们终于重新将注意力转移回了电影上。

现在超级英雄之间的架都快打完了。

 

观影结束后，他们又讨论了一会儿剧情，为“美国队长不告诉钢铁侠他的爸爸是冬兵杀的”这件事到底对不对争吵了很长时间。在辩论无疾而终后，Castiel和Crowley就坐在笼子前玩起了纸牌。Lucifer现在只能试图在边上不停说话以引起他们的注意力。

“也许你们应该试试那些道具。”Lucifer说，“就是我之前让你买的那些，你没扔掉吧，Crowley？”  
恶魔斜眼瞟了下Lucifer，扔出手中最后四张牌。“我赢了。”他得意洋洋地说，然后头也不抬地回答了撒旦的话，“没有。”  
“你们应该试试。”撒旦说，“我觉得Castiel会很适合那套黑色的猫耳朵和猫尾巴。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，不解地看向Crowley，一脸天真。“那是什么东西？”

“情趣用品。”Crowley朝天使假笑了一下，然后扭头冲Lucifer低吼，“就算我们要用情趣用品，我会重新买一套的。”  
“何必呢。”Lucifer可怜兮兮地说，“那箱东西反正都是新的。”  
“那些是你的品味。”Crowley一脸嫌弃，“恶俗。”  
“你还能找到长得不恶俗的假阴茎吗？”Lucifer笑起来，直到现在Castiel才终于反应过来他们在讨论什么，脸在瞬间就涨红了。  
“Castiel不需要假阴茎。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我的阴茎很好用。”  
他说完，自己又感到不确定起来，皱眉看向Castiel：“你确实不想要假阴茎吧？”  
“呃，不想。”Castiel慌忙回答，脸红得更厉害了。撒旦咂了咂嘴，Castiel脸红的样子过分可爱。  
“好吧。”Lucifer咕哝着，“或者你们可以试试鞭子，手铐什么的。”  
Crowley被Lucifer的这个提议引起了兴趣，手里理牌的动作慢了下来。  
“想想，戴着猫耳朵的Castiel。”Lucifer用一种充满诱惑力的声音叙述着，“双手被手铐铐着，你可以用鞭子抽打他可爱的小屁股，他会疼得叫出来，泪眼汪汪地祈求你给他更多，或者停下。”

Lucifer一边说着，一边已经在脑子里脑补完了整场性爱。不过他脑子里面的意淫对象是Crowley和Castiel两个人。哦……被操到不停求饶的地狱之王，挣扎哭泣的Castiel……也许自己明天白天无聊的时候可以把这个故事记录下来……情色幻想同志虐恋文学……

“Lucifer！”  
Castiel低吼着，耳朵根子都已经红透了，“闭嘴。”

Crowley干咳了两声，不自在地扭了扭屁股，他的老二几乎硬了。“不理他。”Crowley清了清嗓子，“打牌。”  
恶魔感到十分心虚，因为他的脑子里也开始盘算什么时候和Castiel试试花式做爱了。看到眼前两个人都害羞至极，Lucifer感到十分愉悦。他并没有停下他下流的嘴，而是继续说着他编织的情色文学里的场景。当他谈到给Castiel的屁股里塞上假阴茎用贞操带绑好出门工作的时候，Castiel怒气冲冲地扔了纸牌爬起来跑到了大厅最里头。他坐在王座上，远远望着笼子这边，Crowley还坐在笼子边上没有动。

“Oops。”Lucifer装出一副无辜的样子朝Crowley吐了吐舌头，“你的心上人被气跑了。”  
“你知道，”Crowley不动声色地说，“听起来你像是充满热情。”  
“我在谈论火辣的性爱。”Lucifer也不动声色地回答，“我当然充满热情。”

Crowley的目光充满怀疑，他显然没有买账。Lucifer略微有些后悔起来，也许他刚才不该说那些——他并不想被Crowley看出自己现在的真实情感。  
“你只是说说。”Crowley盯着Lucifer，警告道，“你最好不要真的想对Cass做什么。”

Crowley站起来往王座那边走。他和Castiel交谈了几句，过了一会儿，两个人又坐在了地毯最那边，腻腻歪歪地说起情话来了。

Lucifer靠坐在笼子里看着他们两个，Crowley刚刚那句警告叫Lucifer心里烦乱无比。如果Crowley知道，自己已经对Castiel做过很多事情了，不知道他会气成什么样。  
大厅四角的烛光在撒旦的视线里重重叠叠晃动摇曳，他的思绪陷入了某种色情混乱的状态。欲望和多情的火焰将他吞噬，耳边还是那两个人那些湿哒哒黏糊糊的情话。  
Lucifer无法控制地想要去做些什么，但他太无力了……他在笼子里……他什么也做不了。

 

他无法触摸现实。

 

 

17.2 来呀，爱情呀  
在清晨时候，Crowley和Castiel离开了大厅。蜡烛被熄灭，朦朦胧胧的阳光照在新铺的红色地毯上，撒旦凝视着阳光里漂浮的灰尘，在绝对的寂静中耐心等待着。  
片刻后，Crowley独自回来了。

恶魔站在笼子前，Lucifer靠坐在笼子里懒洋洋地看着他。撒旦清楚恶魔为何单独来找自己。  
“我不会更换条件的。”Lucifer简洁明了地说，“把我放出去，不然一切免谈。”  
“能延长多久？”Crowley面无表情地问。  
“大概再半个月吧。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“你慢慢考虑，”他朝恶魔挤了挤右眼，笑容在晨光里显得非常狡黠，“我不急。你知道，我一无所有，只剩下大把时间不知道怎么挥霍了。”  
Crowley犹豫了片刻。  
“你如果出了笼子，你打算做什么？”他问。  
“这与你无关。”Lucifer吹了声口哨，“我或许会杀人防火奸淫掳掠，或者囚禁奴役你们，但你都管不着了，Crowley。”  
“你会需要皮囊。”Cowley说。

Lucifer注视着恶魔的面孔，Crowley看起来有些困惑。撒旦盯着他盯了半天，然后大笑起来。“我知道你的计划，Crowley。”他说，“你让你的手下改造Nick的身体，以期将我永久地囚禁，好让我成为你的奴隶。但你还没能成功——我听见你上次告诉Castiel时的话了，你还需要一个符咒。你们找不到那个符咒的。世界上知道那个符咒的人大概只有老爹、Michael和我。”  
撒旦说着挑了挑眉毛，一脸毫不在乎的样子。  
“对，所以我需要皮囊。”他的表情非常危险，“如果我们进行了这个交易，你得把一具完好的、可以使用的、并且不受你奴役的Nick的皮囊献给我。”

 

Crowley捏紧了拳头，他意识到那天晚上因为再次见到了Castiel而过于激动，就在大厅外面和天使谈论起自己的那个计划实在是一个巨大的失策。  
“其他事，”Crowley说，口吻已经接近恳求，“你可以提其他条件。”

恶魔的示弱让Lucifer心中得意，他爱极了Crowley低声下气的样子，但他并未改口。

“你听不懂吗？”Lucifer叹了口气，“其他条件免谈。我帮了你们很多事情了，Crowley。你会发现其实我一直非常慷慨。我本可以向你们索取更多。”

Crowley沉默着，片刻后，他摇了摇头，转身出去了。恶魔的背影隐没在吱吖吖关上的大门后面，灰尘随着恶魔的黑色风衣被卷起，在阳光里更加用力地打着旋飞舞。  
Lucifer轻哼了一声。

他想知道Crowley会怎么做。

 

 

Crowley离开后，Lucifer去了Castiel和Crowley的城堡。  
这几天他连Michael的溪流也没有再去了。他大部分时间都是这样躺在他们城堡的地毯上发呆，或者打手枪。

现在，他就在壁炉前的地毯上，百无聊赖地看着天花板，那些顶上的圣经故事在他的眼中已经缥缈虚幻起来，天父、耶稣、圣母或是圣徒，那些人的脸都变得更加平板而模糊——他们仿佛都不再重要了。  
晨光从窗外射进来，铺洒在那张Castiel和Crowley会坐着喝咖啡的桌面上。窗上的天使用温柔缱绻的目光俯视着，脸上挂着甜美却忧伤的微笑，叫Lucifer产生了一种同情心——他觉得自己就像是那个一直在旁观着的天使。

——Lucifer对自己最近的情感动向适应得非常快。

他想睡Castiel，也想睡Crowley。但比起单纯的泄欲和想要羞辱对方的心情，或许是一种怪异温柔的情感在主导。同时想睡两个人的心情并没有让撒旦感到困扰。他从不在意世俗陈规，一夫一妻不过是人类给自己的可笑枷锁。  
Crowley对Castiel很温柔，Castiel对Crowley同样非常温柔。Lucifer会腻烦那种温柔中粘哒哒的东西。但他意识到自己也想得到它们。

他不知道自己的这种欲望究竟为何产生。

他拼尽了心思去回忆Crowley还跪在自己面前叫自己主人时的样子。恶魔演出来的恭敬，眼睛深处埋藏的厌恶和恐惧。或许在更早些的时候，Crowley就已经成为自己的造物中最为独特的那个……  
有哪个恶魔会在天启时代想尽办法要杀掉撒旦？  
只是那时，Lucifer和Crowley还未曾谋面。

Crowley野心勃勃，聪明至极，享受荣耀和控制，和Lucifer何其相似——但正是因为过分相似，Lucifer才讨厌他——但究竟为什么就算自己这么讨厌他，在重掌地狱的那段时间里，自己也没有杀掉他？  
Lucifer曾经将自己的心理解释为，折磨活人比让人死去更有快感，而现在他已经不是很确定了。

Crowley在某种程度上吸引自己——

他是众多恶魔中最为特别的那个，他向人类示好，与撒旦为敌。而后来，他爱上了天使。

多么奇特的生物，Lucifer无法理解。

 

至于Castiel……

Lucifer翻了个身，趴在地毯上，感受着清晨的气味。

Castiel同样特殊。在他爱上Crowley后，Castiel就特殊得更加彻底起来。

 

Lucifer认为，自己开始大概只是被Crowley和Castiel之间的奇特情感所吸引。虽然他见识过太多这类情感，但这是他第一次离这种情感这么近。他几乎参与了他们情感发展的每一步，却又被微妙地完全排除在外。

求之而不得。

自己渴望的，到底是那样的情感，还是那两个人，在这段时间中已经慢慢模糊。Lucifer也分辨不清，但他清楚，自己现在深深陷入了自己过去一直非常不屑的那种情感困局中。他也因此变得弱小而多愁善感，失去了曾经无坚不摧的残忍。

他应该怎么做？

Castiel和Crowley就要死了。  
而他如此不希望他们死去。

哪怕他们都没死，那又怎么样？他们的情感看起来如此牢固——

却和自己没有一点儿关系。

求之而不得……

 

 

晚上十一点多些的时候，Lucifer正在笼子里靠坐着，手里抓着两根铁棍子，在栏杆上敲敲打打。大厅里静得要命，敲打栏杆的声音便显得突兀而骇人。就在这个时候，门被缓缓推开，Castiel独自走了进来。

Lucifer扔下铁棍子，站起身，手臂撑着栏杆，在黑暗中做出十分关切的样子看着他的弟弟，嘴角勾着若有若无的微笑。Castiel皱眉看着他，显得十分犹豫。  
“Crowley早上是不是来找过你？”他低声问。

“你们真是心有灵犀。”Lucifer揶揄道，“所以，你单独来找我是什么事？”

Castiel踌躇了片刻。  
“你真的有办法再帮助我延长生命吗？”他问。  
Lucifer将手指搭在嘴唇上，睁圆眼睛，朝他的弟弟点了点头。“对。”撒旦假意微笑，“我有。”  
“……除了把你放出来。”Castiel下定了决心似的开口，“你有其他想要的吗？”

Lucifer耸了耸肩，“你和Crowley问的话一模一样。”他做出遗憾的表情，“可惜我现在什么其他的东西也不想要。”

Castiel沉默了一阵子。

“那个方法能帮我延长多久？”他问。  
“半个月。”Lucifer托着腮，眨了眨眼睛。

撒旦知道Castiel和Crowley都不会同意把自己放出来。

Castiel注视着Lucifer，对方看向自己的目光带着一点令人不解的伤感。那叫Castiel非常震惊。他一时间没说话，心里蓦然空虚下去。他如此疲倦，疲倦到已经不想去在意面前正在和自己交谈的是谁了。  
他转身靠在笼子边上慢慢坐下。月光透过高高的窗子，在地毯上投下方方正正的形状，Lucifer困惑地看着Castiel的动作，而Castiel就盯着那块四四方方的月色。  
“我想要Crowley活着，但他不想解除链接。就算他同意解除链接了，那些伤口将一直陪着他。”Castiel说，他不清楚自己为何要向Lucifer告白，声音微微颤抖着，“我实在不知道我还能做什么。”  
他垂下头，神情非常沮丧，最后一句话声音轻得像是雪飘落在土地上，带着冰冷寒心的悲伤。  
“不管怎样，我都快死了。”他继续说着，声音里仿佛带着化不开的痰，“而我想让Crowley好好活下去。”

 

Lucifer眯眼看着Castiel。他的小弟弟全身都散发着一层忧郁的气息——Castiel真的是绝望到了极点，才会主动跑来和自己说这些。撒旦摸了摸栏杆，指尖传来冰凉彻骨的触觉。撒旦张了张嘴，有句话就在他嘴边呼之欲出，但他生生咽了下去。

不……他还不确定……

 

“反正无论如何，”Lucifer最终这样说，“你可以强行解除链接。”  
“我知道。”Castiel低下头，将脑袋埋在膝盖间，“就是……我会在欺骗中死去。而他会带着伤痛活着。”

 

Lucifer沉默着。  
“我能拜托你……”Castiel干咳了一声，他转过头来抬头看着Lucifer，蓝眼睛干净澄澈，直直逼得撒旦心头发慌，“永远不要把我们那个交易的实情告诉Crowley吗？”  
月光将Castiel的脸镀得透亮，纯净得像是初生婴儿。那张面孔叫撒旦一时间失了神，半天说不出话。黑暗与月色几乎融为一体，Castiel的真身却散发着淡淡的蓝色光芒，在黑暗里吸引着Lucifer的全部注意。

 

“我以为你不想再欺骗他了。”撒旦最后这样说，他察觉到自己的声音发虚。

“事实证明，每个人终究都有些小秘密。”Castiel苦笑了一下，“Crowley非常恨你，我不希望他一直被仇恨所控制。”他顿了顿，“我听见他昨晚后来对你说的话了，他似乎很在意这个……我不知道，万一如果哪天你真的再逃出笼子，会做些什么。但我猜，如果你们没那么敌对，你就不会那么伤害他。”

Lucifer的手指在栏杆上轻轻敲了敲，指尖居然有些发疼。Castiel的表情非常真诚，他的恳求让撒旦蓦然心软。  
“你有没有想过，”Lucifer轻声说，“会是他伤害我？”

Castiel不解地皱起眉，他摇了摇头。“他没有能力伤害你。”

Lucifer轻笑了一声。“哪怕他用被改造过的皮囊将我束缚住？”

Castiel吃了一惊，脸上红了一阵，没有料到Lucifer居然知道这件事。“他完不成那个皮囊。”Castiel最终说，“他找不到必需的符咒。”

Castiel确实毫不关心自己。Lucifer想。

“好吧，我答应你，”撒旦扭了扭肩膀，“弟弟。”

 

撒旦注视着Castiel离开的背影，感到有些后悔起来。就在刚刚，自己又放弃了一个筹码。他本可以叫Castiel再到笼子里来和自己打上一炮，但自己却鬼使神差般的直接答应了替对方保密。

 

——不。

撒旦想，自己不能使用那个方法。就算自己确实对他们产生了特殊的情感，但这不值得。自己无法从他们那儿获得任何回应。

他们死了就死了。哪怕自己会感时伤怀一阵子，可自己还拥有大把光阴。总有一天，他会有办法走出牢笼，享受自己本该享受的一切。

 

TBC


	18. 国王，王子和造物主

18\. 国王、王子和造物主  
18.1 地狱王子  
Spivak没能找到那个符咒。

他给Crowley打电话的时候，Crowley刚和Castiel打完晨炮，两个人赤身裸体在床上躺着，浑身是汗筋疲力尽。Crowley看了一眼来电显示就坐了起来，按下了接听。

“那你就在那儿呆着。”Crowley回答，“我过几天联系你。”

Castiel跟着坐起身，安静地注视着Crowley打电话。在恶魔将电话挂断的时候，天使开了口。  
“找不到？”  
Crowley冲Castiel假笑：“看来我注定没法奴役Lucifer了。”

但事实上，得知这个消息的Castiel感到十分庆幸。如果Lucifer被放出来……不管他有没有被束缚，都不是什么好事。他的目光移动到恶魔裸露出来的上半身，那些痕迹蔓延到了胸口，张牙舞爪着。Crowley注意到了Castiel的视线，显得有些不耐烦起来，他打了个响指，厚厚的绒帐被拉起，烛光肆无忌惮地照进他们的床上。恶魔伸手去抓散落在地板上的衣服套上，Castiel一时间没有动。  
“答应我你不会去找Lucifer交易。”Castiel说。  
Crowley穿衣服的动作都没停。  
“我做不了保证。”他说，“现在也许我还能克制住……”他扣着扣子，“我可不敢保证当我们都半死不活气息奄奄的时候我会做出什么事情来。”

“他也许根本就不知道什么其他办法。”Castiel试图说服Crowley，“他只是想让我们把他放出来。”  
“也许他真的知道……”Crowley停下了动作，陷入思索，“这事我说不好。”  
他摇了摇头，转头看向Castiel，眯起眼睛来：“他和你说过什么吗？”  
Castiel觉得心里一颤，不明白Crowley的话是否在暗示着什么。“没有。”他心虚地说，“为什么这么问？”  
“只是问问。”Crowley耸了耸肩，跳下床去穿裤子。

十分钟后，他们回到了城堡，坐在桌子前面喝咖啡，手里翻着报纸。而在快到八点的时候，Castiel接到了Dean的电话。

 

自从他上次和兄弟俩摊牌之后，Dean就没有再给Castiel打过电话了，改成了每天晚上的一条问候短信——猎人似乎对和Castiel的直接对话感到非常尴尬，Sam倒是来过几个电话和他们互通信息。所以在看见Dean的名字出现在手机屏幕上时，Castiel犹豫了一会儿才按下了接听。

“嘿，Cass。”Dean的声音从那头传来，他干咳了两声，“……早上好。”  
“早上好，Dean。”Castiel回答。Crowley坐在他对面哼了一声，翻了一页报纸。  
“嗯……这边发现了一些线索。”Dean说，“也许你们也该来看看。”  
“什么？”Castiel下意识地追问。  
“我认为我们可能找到了Ramiel。”Sam在那头插话，“但我们没法确定——单独靠我们也没法对付他。”

这个消息多少让人有些振奋。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，抬头看向Crowley，而Crowley在听见Ramiel的名字时就抬起了头。  
“你们在哪儿？”  
Dean给他们报了地点。Castiel挂断电话，扭头来看Crowley。恶魔已经站了起来就在壁炉前面来回踱步。Castiel能察觉到一种克制的喜悦气氛在屋子里蔓延，他们都得克制住自己的喜悦——毕竟谁也不知道那是不是真的就是Ramiel，另一只变形怪也说不定。而就算是Ramiel，谁又能保证他们可以战胜他呢？

他们听见了鸟儿的晨鸣。雕塑天使仿佛也笑得明媚了些。

“你觉得是他吗？”Castiel清了清嗓子问道，努力克制住自己声音中的兴奋。  
“如果把握不大，Dean不会给我们打电话的。”Crowley说，他闭上眼睛，“我要想想。”

“我们能打赢他吗？”Castiel一脸困惑。Crowley翻了个白眼。  
“上帝知道。”恶魔冷哼，“你知道，没有多少东西能杀掉一个王子。”  
Castiel皱起眉头：“但是总是有的，不是吗？”  
“Colt，长矛，”Crowley烦躁地说，“上帝和死亡骑士，当然，还有Lucifer。”  
“Colt在哪儿？”Castiel这才想起来似的问道。  
“我之前把Colt送给了Ramiel，但Ramiel转送给了另一个地狱王子Dagon。”Crowley叹了口气。  
“不过我们并非没有优势。”他又细想了想，摇了摇头，走到Castiel边上，将手搭在他的肩膀上，“先去找他们。”

 

Crowley和Castiel到达兄弟俩所在的Motel房间时，兄弟俩正在整理武器。注意到突然出现的两人，兄弟俩都略微有点吓到。

“Hello，Boys。”Crowley假笑。

“嗨，Cass。”Sam干笑着回答，“嗯，嗨，Crowley。”Crowley冷哼了一声。Dean显然还有些别扭，他只是咳嗽了两声。  
“这像是个陷阱。”Dean说，“我们找了这么久，都没有任何线索。现在他突然非常高调地现身，在这附近搞屠杀……”  
“像是要专门引我们过来。”Sam接下话茬。  
Castiel皱起眉，想起了什么。“我们这两天找到的好几个灵媒都说Ramiel为了躲避恶魔的地毯式搜索搬了好几次家。他可能是厌倦我们这样疯狂找他了。”

“但就算是陷阱，我们也要跳进去。”Dean说，“我们需要一个作战计划——Mary正在过来的路上，大概过两个小时能到。现在我们要确定这个家伙到底是不是Ramiel。”

“Dean和Crowley去停尸房检查一下尸体，”Sam说，“我和Cass去Ramiel住的房子边上打听消息。”

这个分工显然是刻意的。不过其他人都没有表达反对。Crowley直接碰了碰Dean的肩膀就带着他离开了。Castiel和Sam上了Impala。

“你们还好吗？”Sam刚发动车子就担忧地问。

“——我们很好。”  
Castiel回答，虽然他并不清楚Sam具体问的是什么。  
“Dean其实已经能接受了。”Sam说，“他只是不知道该怎么开口和你说。”

“没关系，”Castiel轻声说，“这改变不了任何事情。你和Dean仍然是我最好的朋友。”  
Sam耸了耸肩膀，“谢谢。”他认真地说，“……谢谢你为我和Dean做过的一切。我觉得这次是Ramiel的可能性非常大……今天我们一定会把长矛毁掉的，Cass。”  
猎人向天使许诺，这让Castiel振奋并且感到温暖了一些。  
他们至少有了靠谱的线索……只要找到了Ramiel，一切就有了希望。  
那种带着焦躁的喜悦感在心头继续扩散着。

Castiel看向窗外，一只鸽子正从他面前飞过。

 

他们在Ramiel的房子附近停下。那是个两层楼的小别墅，后面带着一个小花园。Castiel一靠近那栋房子就察觉到了防御。  
“不管是不是Ramiel，反正房主绝对有问题。”Castiel说，“房子里有防御天使的符咒。”

一对夫妻推着一个婴儿车，从隔壁的房子走出来。Sam向Castiel使了个眼色，两人走了过去。  
“她可真漂亮。”Sam赞叹道。妻子将目光从小婴儿身上移开，抬头看着Sam笑了笑。  
“是啊。”她说，“多可爱啊。”  
“你们好。”Sam忙借机搭讪道，“我觉得这儿的房子很不错，本来想搬到这附近——我听说上周那套房子还是待租？”

他指了指Ramiel的房子。

“对。”丈夫回答道，“Hanson一家搬去了大城市，隔壁那套房子空了有好几个月呢。新邻居是上周末搬来的对吧，甜心？”他扭头看向妻子。  
“对。”妻子点了点头，“太不巧了，你要是早来几天那套房子还空着呢。”  
“也许我可以去和新住户交涉。”Sam说，“我太喜欢这边了——我在考虑要不要买下来。”  
“不好说，兄弟。”丈夫耸了耸肩，“他才搬进来。我很怀疑他会乐意再搬走。他看起来并不是那么好说话。”  
“我先和他谈谈再说。”Sam说，“我刚刚敲了门，他不在家。”  
“他说他喜欢钓鱼。”丈夫想了想，“他有可能去东边那个湖那儿钓鱼去了。”  
“所以你们是……”妻子却想到了其他事情，她看着一直沉默着的Castiel，又看看Sam。好奇地问道。  
Castiel没有反应过来，Sam反应了过来但迅速否认了。“哦，不，不是。”Sam说，“我们是，呃，兄弟。”  
“哦，抱歉。”妻子连忙道歉，“我还以为……”

他们和夫妻俩又寒暄了几句便分开了。俩人往住房对面的便利店走。  
“兄弟？认真的吗？”Castiel觉得有点好笑，“这听上去有点奇怪。”  
Sam只是摊了摊手。

也许……等长矛的事件解决后，他可以回来和兄弟俩再一起办两件案子。  
Castiel想。

 

 

Dean和Crowley的工作要简单些。在出示了FBI证件之后，他们就看到了尸体。

Crowley注视着那具尸体，尸体的脸上爬满了黑色的痕迹，Dean紧皱着眉头，掀开了白布，尸体的胸腹全都是密密麻麻的伤痕，肚子中间被戳了一个大口子。

再过几天，自己也会变成这样……

Crowley想到这个问题，不自觉地打了个寒颤。尸体似乎让Dean有所触动，他盯着那个伤口陷入了思索。他们离开停尸房后，Dean停在了外面的走廊上，面对着Crowley开了口。  
“对不起。”他说，脸上的表情非常认真。  
Crowley眯起眼，琢磨着Dean道歉的用意。“为什么道歉？”他问。  
“得了。”Dean冷哼了一声，“我知道我那天态度不好……”他顿了顿，“我只是还没习惯这个事实，但我清楚这是Cass的选择，我无权干涉。”  
“知道就好。”  
Crowley翻了个白眼，一脸不耐烦的样子，但他明白这对Dean来说已经很不容易了。这叫恶魔觉得畅快起来——这次的事件叫兄弟俩和自己的关系都产生了一些微妙的变化，Crowley得承认，自己非常喜欢这种变化。

等长矛事件解决了，或许他们可以永久休战……

Crowley的思绪漂浮起来，他伸手要去碰Dean的肩膀，却被对方躲开了。  
“听我说完。”Dean说，皮笑肉不笑地盯着Crowley的脸，“如果你敢对Cass做出什么事情来。”  
“你会把我生吞活剥了，我知道，谢谢。我也爱你。”Crowley叹了口气，他触碰了Dean的肩膀，带他回到了Motel。

 

一个小时后，Sam、Castiel和Mary几乎同时到达了宾馆。五个人在房间里围坐着，商量起接下来的计划。  
“我们的武器都不管用。”Dean说，“但好在他很好预测。”  
“因为他很喜欢使用长矛。”Crowley接着Dean的话说下去，“哪怕对付一个小小的人类，他也愿意用长矛去杀死对方，而不是使用一些更简单的方法。”  
“所以这倒是好事了？”Mary讥讽道。  
“当然是好事。”Crowley冲Mary挤了挤眼睛，“我们可以抢夺长矛，夺到后用来杀掉Ramiel，然后销毁它。你们这些凡人，都没意识到，Ramiel如果不用长矛，而是使用恶魔的力量，他动动手指头就能扭断你们的脖子吗？”

 

他们晚上七点不到就在Ramiel家里布置好了现场，然后关了灯在黑暗中安静等待Ramiel回来。事实证明，地狱王子就算换了住处也没有改变作息。从Sam和Castiel获取的信息来看，Ramiel会在晚上10点45分回来。于是现在，Mary和Sam在一边聊起了天，Crowley到Ramiel的小花园里查看去了，而Dean和Castiel坐在一起一语不发。

空气十分胶着。Castiel在黑暗中能看见Dean整个人的姿势都十分僵硬，显得十分紧张。  
Castiel纠结着要不要先开口，他能察觉到Dean一直处于一种想说点什么却说不出口的状态。  
“我……”  
“我——”  
他们同时开了口。

“你先说。”Castiel尴尬地说。  
Dean安静了一小会儿。“对不起。”Dean说，“上次我态度太差了。但其实我知道那是你自己的事，我不该干涉。”  
“没关系，Dean。”Castiel说，察觉到Dean在那一瞬间就放松了下来，觉得心里暖意融融，“我知道你是担心我，毕竟……那是Crowley。”  
“虽然我清楚Crowley对你很好，我也认同他不再是敌人……”Dean说，“但要让我一下就接受你们俩的……情侣关系，还是有点……太快了。”  
他顿了顿，“我们今天就能毁掉长矛了。”Dean说，“然后你就可以和Crowley好好放松放松。”  
Dean的话听上去十分笨拙，但已经足够让Castiel开心了。  
“谢谢。”Castiel柔声说，注视着Dean，对方的侧脸在窗透过的夜色下展现出轮廓分明的剪影。

 

此刻，Castiel突然感觉安心下来。他并不清楚今晚的作战能否成功。毕竟这明显就是Ramiel要引他们过来的圈套。但是他爱的人都在为他战斗，为他担心。这叫Castiel几乎都快觉得结果如何已经没那么重要了。  
Crowley回来了，他在客厅里来回踱步，几次都差点踩到了他们已经画好的恶魔陷阱。注意到Crowley的不安，Castiel站起来走到他身边，按住了他的肩膀，阻止了他继续走动。

“我们很快就不用再为这个傻不拉几的伤口担心了。”Castiel说，Crowley停住了步子回头看向他，天使的眼睛在黑暗里几乎放出光亮来。  
“如果没成功……”Crowley声音低下去。  
“会成功的。”Castiel斩钉截铁地说。

 

仓皇和惊慌让Crowley此刻非常想抓住点什么，于是他抓住了离自己最近的东西——他抓住Castiel的肩膀，将他拖到了连着客厅的走道里。Castiel被Crowley狠狠按在墙上，他们在黑暗和寂静中接吻。挣扎求生的绝望感和窒息感将两人笼罩，他们的舌头勾结在一起，狠狠啃咬对方的嘴唇，直到彼此的气息都紊乱不堪，血腥气在口腔中弥散。  
他们停止了接吻，而是改成了拥抱。  
两人的身体都有些冰凉发冷。  
“如果我已经找到了那个符咒就好了。”Crowley在Castiel耳边喃喃低语，“我就可以命令Lucifer来干掉Ramiel。”

Castiel松开了Crowey，皱眉看着他。“别再动这个脑筋了，Crowley。”他警告道，“这种事情从不会有好结果。Lucifer太狡猾，就算你能控制他一段时间，他总会有办法逃脱，而那个时候你就会倒大霉。无论在什么情况下，哪怕只有Lucifer能救我的命，你也不应该将他放出来。”

“我还以为你对他已经有所改观了。”Crowley不动声色地说，Castiel立刻觉察到恶魔话里有话。  
“什么意思？”他皱眉问道。  
“你现在对他很友好。”Crowley慢吞吞地说。

Castiel沉默了一阵子。

“你在吃醋吗？”他眯起眼睛。

“我？吃Lucifer的醋？”Crowley当然不认账，“别说傻话了。”

“答应我。”Castiel却依然纠结于他们刚刚讨论的那个问题，目光紧紧盯着恶魔，“无论如何，都不能把Lucifer放出来。”

Crowley叹了口气。

“好。”他说，“我答应你。”

 

 

Ramiel在快到十点四十的时候回来了。  
地狱王子仍然哼着他的古怪调子，不紧不慢地往他的房子走。Mary从窗子里看见对方然后放下了窗帘回头对其他人比了个手势。门被缓缓推开，Ramiel却没有走进来，而是停留在了门口。

“我闻到了那个天使的气味。”他说，“他在慢慢腐烂。我甚至还闻到了那个恶魔的气味……他闻起来和那个天使很像。”

 

Ramiel挥了挥手，站在他边上抓着刀子的Dean被弹飞，重重撞在墙上。Crowley打了个响指，将房间里的灯全部点亮。Ramiel的目光扫视着客厅里这群人，眼睛眯起来。

“我知道你们会来。”他说，“只是你可真太出乎我意料了，Crowley。”  
他若有所思地说，目光打量着恶魔。“你看起来快烂透了。”  
“拜你所赐。”Crowley假笑了一下。  
“我们有过协议的，Crowley。”Ramiel将手中的钓具放下，踢开了门口的地毯，下面是一个恶魔陷阱，他轻哼了一声，绕开那块地面走进房子里来，并关上了门，“你不能让任何人来打扰我。但你失信了。”  
“我很抱歉。”Crowley说，“我们是有过一个协议……现在你说，我们再定一个协议如何？”

Ramiel假笑了一下，没有说话，等待恶魔的下文。

“我们永远不来打扰你，你把长矛毁掉。”Crowley说。

“这听起来我可捞不着什么好处。”Ramiel撇撇嘴，“而且我觉得我只要把你们都杀光就好了。”

“你试试看。”Sam开口道，将点燃了的打火机扔下。

圣火在Ramiel周围围成了一个圈。橙黄色的火焰将客厅照得透亮。然而Ramiel依然显得不急不慌。  
“我本来打算留你们一条生路的，”他慢悠悠地说，“但你们派了这么多人来找我，害我这段时间里搬了三次家。好像如果不杀掉你们，我真的难以获得安宁。”

“把长矛毁掉。”Dean已经爬了起来，走回了火圈边上，“把长矛毁掉，我们就再也不来打扰你。”

Ramiel笑出声来。他将手伸到背后去，什么无形的东西在他手中幻化成形。他将长矛从虚无中抽出，握在手中。  
“看来你们都很喜欢它。”他说，“那我该用它好好招待你们。”

Ramiel将长矛在地上狠狠敲打了一下。房屋震动起来，狂风在狭小的空间里流窜，围着他的几个人全被风推开，撞在了家具或者墙面上。Sam先爬起来冲了过去，被Ramiel用长矛扫开，Mary跟着冲过去，被Ramiel一棍子打在后脑勺，晕倒在地。

虽然地狱王子确实非常强大，但在五个人轮攻的时候多多少少还是有点受压制。他被接连揍了两拳，但很快情况就发生了变化，因为Crowley和Castiel的伤发作了。

天使痛苦地嚎叫了一声，跪倒在地上，一只手攀着身边的桌子腿，汗水在瞬间就刷刷下来布满了他的额头。Crowley被Ramiel用长矛挥开，重重摔在一边。他紧紧咬住牙根不让自己发出声音。

“哈哈哈——”  
注意到那两人的痛苦表现，Ramiel仰面大笑起来，“这可真是有趣。”

Dean和Sam同时担忧地看向倒在地上的天使和恶魔，紧接着Dean就拿着根铁锹冲过去愤怒地和Rmaiel打起来，但最后还是被Ramiel一棍子打翻在地。  
Ramiel对着Dean将长矛举起，眼睛里闪烁着幸灾乐祸的光芒。

在他就要将长矛刺下去的时候，Sam从他背后冲过来抓住长矛柄绕到他前面去，手肘在Ramiel脸上狠狠来了几下，趁机将长矛夺了过来。刚刚昏迷着的Mary在这个时候醒了过来，她迅速抓着天使之刃冲了过来，一刀刺中了Ramiel的背部。而这一刀很好地分散了Ramiel的注意力，就在Ramiel回过头去的时候，Sam将长矛对着他狠狠刺了过去。

 

在那一瞬间，仿佛空气都停止了流动。肆虐的笑容僵硬在Ramiel脸上。地狱王子不可置信地低头看向还插在自己胸口的长矛，然后抬头看着Sam。

 

仿若爆炸般的巨大声音炸开，震得所有人鼓膜发痛，灰尘在客厅里弥漫，一时间众人都无法视物。再回过神来时，已经没有什么Ramiel了。

 

地狱王子没有来得及说任何遗言就灰飞烟灭了。  
连他的尘土也化作细小颗粒混入空气，寻觅不到一丝踪迹。

 

“嘿，Cass——”

Dean忙爬起来冲到了天使身边，他依旧捂着腹部紧紧咬着牙根，浑身颤抖着。Sam抓着那根长矛还没反应过来——事实上所有人都还没反应过来。

Ramiel死了，而长矛在他们手上。

这个过程好像有点过分容易，但又好像过分艰难。客厅里充斥着风暴之后的宁静气味。尽管处于疼痛中，Castiel和Crowley都意识到，疼痛就快彻底结束了。  
他们即将可以享受美妙的生命，摆脱死亡的阴影。

“折断它。”

Crowley蜷缩在离Castiel有几米开外的地方，他冲着Sam从喉咙间挤出这几个单词，

Castiel回头看了一眼Crowley，恶魔虚弱地冲天使挤了挤眼睛。

他们马上就要摆脱这些疼痛了。

 

18.2 国王、王子和造物主  
Sam两手抓着长矛就要折下去的时候，客厅里再次刮起一阵无名狂风。还站着的几个人都被风推开狠狠摔在墙上，Sam手中的长矛脱手掉在地板上。

风停时，他们看见有人在风中现身，她拾起了在地板上的长矛。

“我不喜欢掺和你们的事情。”她说，“但我一直都很想得到它。”

“你是谁？”Dean勉强站起来，手撑着墙壁，眯起眼睛好看清来人。

“Dagon，”Crowley开始感到慌张了，他从牙缝里挤出句子来，“另一个地狱王子。我以为你比Ramiel还不问世事。”

“确实。”Dagon耸了耸肩，“但我喜欢收藏。”  
她气定神闲地说着：“也许我现在应该一走了之，但我猜你们不会放弃找我。”

她抓起长矛，Sam刚缓过神来，从她后面撞过去。Dagon趔趄了一下，回头将长矛一挥，Sam被掀翻，Dean从Castiel身边冲过来，被Dagon挥手弹开。Mary的腰撞到了茶几，现在根本无法行动。

Dagon的目光落在就蜷缩在自己前面的Castiel身上。

“为什么你还没有死。”Dagon显得非常困惑，“我听说你已经被刺中有大半个月了。”

Dagon的目光移向她自己手中抓着的长矛，Castiel察觉到了危险，剧痛依旧在持续，他咬着牙站起来向Dagon撞过去，Dagon用手肘在天使的背部轻松敲打了两下，让他倒在地上。她看了看矛尖，然后露出一个微笑。  
“让我们看看，这一下下去你还能活多久。”  
Dagon将长矛高高举起。

“不——”Dean吼叫起来，“不——”

 

Dagon将长矛刺了下去。

 

Castiel惨叫出声，长矛刺中了他之前的伤口稍微上面一些的地方，曾经体验过一次的剧痛感在他全身流窜，鲜血从伤口涌出。他感觉到自己的真身正在灼烧和腐烂。他抽搐嚎叫着，将手按在自己正在腐烂的伤口上。

他刚刚还以为一切就快结束了。

Dagon安静地观察着自己刺中的天使的表情，显得饶有兴致。终于摇摇晃晃站起来的Sam、Dean和Mary各自抓着武器一起向Dagon冲了过去。Dagon大概意识到Ramiel刚刚就是死在这种情形下，这叫她略微有些慌神。房子里做了遏制恶魔能力的防御，令她也无法发挥出全力。  
Dagon观察了一下形势。

狂风中，她带着长矛消失了。

人们都一时间失去了视力，无法睁开眼睛，再睁开眼睛的时候，Dagon已经不见了。客厅里一片狼藉，但同时安静得可怕。

 

Castiel正躺在地板上抽搐。  
整个空间里能听见的只有他的喘息声。

 

“嘿，Cass。”一群人围了过去，Dean和Sam跪了下来，哥哥的手帮忙按着天使新增的伤口，血液正不停流出，Castiel面色惨白，嘴唇剧烈地打着哆嗦，什么话也说不出来，“不不不，Cass，不不——”Dean吼叫着，眼圈在一瞬间就红了，“该死的——”

“Crowley……”

天使终于挤出一句话来，这时他们才意识到这个问题。Sam站起身看向躺在稍远处的恶魔。Crowley侧躺在地板上，缩成了一团，但他什么声音也没发出来。Sam没有说话，脸上的肌肉微微抽搐着，他走到Crowley边上蹲下来查看恶魔的状况。Crowley被翻了个身平躺着，Sam犹豫了一下，将恶魔的衬衫下摆从他的裤子里拽了出来。

在原来那个张牙舞爪的伤口上方，多了一个黑色的新鲜伤口。

在那一瞬间，Sam的表情显得更黯淡了。

Crowley稍微恢复了些，他大口喘着气，试图爬起来，Sam慌忙伸手扶住他。恶魔跌跌撞撞地走到天使边上，一头栽倒他身边的地板上。

 

——是的，他们本以为，一切都要结束了。死亡将不会来临，而他们将拥有一段时间的平静生活。

“怎么办怎么办……”Dean喃喃自语，“告诉我要怎么才能链接。”他想起什么似的说，“我可以和你们链接。”  
“没用的，凡人会马上死去的。”Crowley低哑地说。

“你们还能坚持多久？”Dean慌慌张张地问，“本来还有十天对吧？现在呢？”  
“我不知道。”Crowley虚弱地说，长矛造成的伤痛并不是简单的量化叠加，两次刺伤似乎叫他们的身体产生了一些本质性的损坏。他能感觉到自己的真身在分解消散，力量在迅速流失……  
他自己都能闻到那种腐烂将死的气味。  
“我觉得我们可能马上就要死了。”Crowley低声说，声音沉重。

 

Castiel扭头看向恶魔，现在疼痛减轻了一些，至少他们都能好好说话了。“不，”Castiel的身体抖动着，鼻翼急促翕动，“去找Rowena，去找Rowena——解除链接——”  
“链接可以解除？为什么要解除链接？”Sam不解地问。  
“我不能让Crowley陪我去死，Sam。”Castiel大口喘着气，他沾满了血的手紧紧揪着猎人的衣袖，“快去找Rowena——”

 

就在这个时候，Crowley伸出了手，抓住了Castiel的衣领。天使在一瞬间就明白了Crowley想做什么，他吼叫起来，咆哮着叫Crowley停止。Castiel听见了不知道何处而来的风声，猛烈粗糙地刮着他的脸。眼泪不受控制地从眼眶掉落，下一秒，他就躺在了那个大厅笼子前的地毯上，因为Crowley现在无法很好控制能量，两个人几乎都是摔在地毯上的，身上的关节都如同被重型卡车碾压过一般的疼痛着。

大厅里黑漆漆的，只有月光透过高窗，正正就铺洒在他们两个身上。Lucifer不在笼子里。Castiel挣扎着想要爬起来，然而没能成功。

“不。”Castiel最终翻身躺着，气喘吁吁地说，眼泪疯狂流淌，“你不能这么做。”  
他苦苦哀求，Crowley没有理睬他，恶魔打了个响指，让蜡烛点燃。三秒钟后，Lucifer在刺眼的强光中现身。

 

Crowley和Castiel就像两条濒死的鱼，被扔在自己的笼子前。Castiel浑身都是血，两个人身上都脏兮兮的，五官都因为疼痛而紧缩在一起。而笼子也无法阻隔腐烂的气味，他们的真身都已经变了颜色，污浊而黑暗……  
Lucifer看见了深入灵魂的腐朽和污秽。

 

撒旦陷入了巨大的震惊，不知道发生了什么事。

他们早上离开的时候还很正常……他以为今天又会是他们无功而返的一天。他们会在午夜到来，在自己的笼子前打情骂俏。也许他们还会三个人一起看电影，Lucifer关于他的色情小说有了一些新的点子，他本来打算今夜和他们两个分享。

但他们现在看上去就像是快死了。

 

“怎么了？”Lucifer问，听见自己的嗓音打漂。

“Castiel又被长矛刺中了。”Crowley拼尽力气爬起来在笼子边上跪坐着，仰头盯着Lucifer的脸，气喘吁吁地说着话，眼眶通红，“你告诉我要怎么做。我放你出来。”

“不。”Castiel颤抖着说，“不，你不能这样，Crowley。”  
他挣扎着伸手去抓恶魔的手臂，声音里带着嘶哑的哭腔，“你答应过我，无论怎样都不会将Lucifer放出来。”

 

TBC


	19. 皮囊

19 皮囊  
“你怎么敢相信我的承诺？”  
Crowley问。

他甚至没有回头看一眼Castiel。

天使松开手，哀求着。  
“拜托，”他有气无力地说，跪在地上，身体依旧在颤抖，“不要和Lucifer交易。他……或许根本就不知道怎么才能再延长我的生命。而且就算我还能再多活几天，我们也不一定能找到Dagon。”  
他马上就要死去，他不能再在自己死前犯下这样的错误。Lucifer无论如何都不该被放出来——  
无论如何。

“Dagon？”撒旦有些不解地问道，“这和Dagon有什么关系？”

“Ramiel死了，Dagon突然出现夺走了长矛。”Crowley解释，他眼睛眨也不眨地看着Lucifer，“告诉我怎么做，我就放你出来。”

“不，Crowley。”Castiel试图阻止恶魔，他掏出了手机，抖抖索索地要给Rowena发短信，手上的血全沾在了屏幕上，这让他的操作更加困难。而Crowley在意识到Castiel想做什么之后，将他的手机夺了过来丢在一边。  
“去找Rowena。”Castiel不死心地恳求道，“她如果听说是要解除链接，肯定会过来的。”

“我不会让你死掉。”  
现在Crowley终于认真面对着Castiel了，他的表情平静下来，只是恶魔也面色惨白，嘴唇上起着白皮，说话的声音有气无力。他注视着Castiel的面孔，露出了他的红眼睛，“我是恶魔，love。”他用尽力气假笑了一下，“我不关心世界会变成什么样。”

“不。”Castiel痛苦地说，“我曾经错误地将Lucifer放出牢笼，难道现在还要再发生一次这种事情吗？你有没有考虑过我会有多内疚？”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，Castiel的嘴角往下撇着，微微张着嘴，呼吸沉重而悲痛，像是每一下都要耗费很大的力气。他的脸上蒙着一层细密的汗珠，额发就紧紧贴在额头上，但他的眼睛依旧没有丝毫变化，蓝得异常纯粹，里面跳动着Crowley自己的影子与闪闪摇晃的烛光。

“我们从前为了救Dean，杀掉了Oskar。”Castiel缓慢地说着，“我为了所谓的‘自由意志’，害死了Jimmy，伤害了Claire。”他咳嗽起来，因为疼痛，他不得不捂住肚子。

“我们……咳咳，我们不能再这样下去了，Crowley。”

 

因为Oskar被提及，Crowley怔在了那儿。

 

恶魔再度想起了Rowena。数日前，在破旧红房子里女巫的离场，她的红头发和长袍一同飘起，在恶魔的视线里留下模糊却长久的影像。母亲的面孔狰狞而伤感，低沉耳语像是在讲述一个世界上最无解的诅咒，又或者是最精准的预言。

“妈咪永远不会爱你的……”

Crowley还记得Rowena说这话时，气息喷洒在自己耳边的节奏。童年的冰雪，母亲的欺骗，人类的厌弃。那股严寒仿佛又再度将他包裹，他像是又回到了八岁的那个夜晚，黑暗与狂风，火把与猎犬。  
他全身冷得要命，瑟瑟发抖。

 

恶魔颓唐地靠着墙壁，觉得刚才还剩的那点力气这下全都失去了。

 

他或许不该辜负Castiel的心愿。

 

“你不能让我就这样看着你死。”恶魔轻声说。

“你要先找到Rowena……”Casitel又咳嗽了两下，脸色更加苍白了，勉强笑了一下，“然后和我解除链接。这样你才能看着我死。不然你会和我一起死。”

Crowley沉默着。他能感觉到更多的力量在迅速流失，这样下去也许不到两个小时，他们两个就要共同死去了。

“现在不解除链接没有任何意义，Crowley。”Castiel苦口婆心地说着，他伸出两只手抓住了对方的两只手臂，膝盖艰难挪动着向他稍微靠近了些，“我要死了……”他顿了顿，眼眶红得越发厉害，“而你不必给我陪葬。”

 

说完这话的Castiel也没了力气，他往前软绵绵地栽倒过去，脑袋就搭在Crowley的肩膀上——事实上Crowley也没什么力气，他整个就靠在墙上，一动不动，感受着天使的体重压下来的力度——而从天使身上，Crowley甚至也感觉不到任何温度。  
“我希望你活着。”Castiel轻声说，冰凉的呼吸就落在恶魔的颈间，发丝摩擦着他的皮肤。这叫恶魔想起他们这段时间来的每一次耳鬓厮磨。俩人喜欢在每一次性爱结束的时候在床上躺一会儿——他们会什么都不做，只是抬头盯着床顶，被厚厚的紫色绒帐包裹，在充斥着性爱淫糜气味的狭窄空间里仔细听着彼此平静和缓的呼吸。

 

Crowley伸手拥抱了天使，轻拍着他的背。

“好，我去找Rowena。”他柔声回答，产生了一种即将诀别的伤感。恶魔鼻头眼眶都发酸，而他知道，只要Castiel再稍微说点什么，随便说点什么，他就可以流下泪来了。

 

Lucifer沉默却慌张地注视着面前两个人的表演。他们说得尽兴了，早就全然忘记了还在笼子里注视着他们的撒旦——Crowley就靠在自己笼子边上墙根下，Castiel的脑袋就埋在对方肩膀上。  
两个人都气息奄奄腐朽将死，Lucifer能闻到那越来越浓郁的腐烂气味，烛光在他们的发丝上跳跃，撒旦可以清晰地辨认他们的身体都在因疼痛而颤抖。

 

Castiel就要死了。

 

看着Crowley和Castiel两个人越发苍白的脸色和越来越污浊的真身，Lucifer突然就更加深刻地理解了Castiel和Crowley之间所谓的“愿意为了对方牺牲”的爱意。

自己之前所想的那些，“为Castiel做出牺牲不值得”之类，都是屁话。

他们就在自己眼皮下面拥抱着，感伤着，说着分别的情话……月色与烛光交融，在俩人不同颜色的风衣上镀着一层怪异的颜色，叫他们看上去清清冷冷又暖意融融。爱意催促着Lucifer立刻采取行动，而撒旦也无法摆脱爱意的控制。

“如果说我同意你们给我的皮囊上加上束缚呢？”Lucifer鬼使神差般的问。

 

Crowley和Castiel抬头看他，Lucifer靠坐在笼子里，托着腮斜眼俯视着他们。撒旦的表情落寞又悲伤，这叫他们十分不解。  
“我不能给你的皮囊加上束缚。”Crowley皱起眉，哑着嗓子回答，“我缺少一个符咒。”  
“我可以给你提供那个符咒。”Lucifer说。

这句话让Crowley和Castiel都陷入了某种程度的震惊之中。Castiel挣扎着坐好，伤口依旧在疼痛着，惹得他一阵龇牙咧嘴。Crowley仰头盯着Lucifer，眼睛动也不动，一脸的困惑，但他什么也没有问，只是注视着他。  
撒旦意识到Crowley已经明白了自己的意思。

“为什么？”Castiel先开口打破了沉默，他紧皱着眉头，不解地看着Lucifer，“我不明白。”  
“因为我太想要出笼子了？”Lucifer讥讽道，假笑了一下，“你不用管为什么……”他顿了顿，表情变得严肃了些，“这个交易，你们到底做不做？”

“不。”Castiel坚定地说，声音却抖动得更厉害了，“不。”

疼痛再度袭来，但这次是无力感更多。Castiel虚弱地靠着墙壁，在疼痛的间隙不停说着话。  
“你不可能给我们真的符咒。”他咳嗽着，“而且符咒也不能保证你会不作恶。你……总有办法逃脱。”

Crowley扭头看了一眼Castiel。他的情况并不比天使好多少。疼痛和无力同样在折磨他。  
“别打这个主意。”Castiel轻声对他说，“Lucifer只是在骗我们。”  
“我觉得他没有。”Crowley回答道。

他手扒着墙壁勉强站了起来，直勾勾地注视着Lucifer的眼睛。撒旦安静地回望着他。  
现在，魔鬼的脸上也什么表情都看不出来了。

“我马上回来。”Crowley哑着嗓子说。

 

Crowley到达地狱的时候整个人都站不稳。他跌倒在Nick的尸体旁边，皮囊完好无损地躺在那儿，脖子和手上都套着锁链，钥匙就搁在旁边的地面上。而Spivak正在旁边的小桌子上面躺着发呆，听见声音被吓了一跳，忙从桌子上跳起来。发现那是Crowley之后，他感到非常惊讶。  
“您怎么了？”他慌慌张张地跑过来蹲在他身边，Crowley勉强撑着地面蹲起来，有气无力地回头瞪了一眼Spivak。

他实在是没有力气了。

“符咒要画在哪儿？”Crowley低沉地问。

“什么？”Spivak不解地问。

“那个符咒，要画在皮囊的什么地方？”Crowley不耐烦地重复了一遍问题。Spivak哑了半天才结结巴巴地开口回答。  
“用您的、您的血刻进心脏。”  
“把拽取咒语的材料给我。”Crowley缓缓说道。  
Spivak忙爬起来到桌子下面的抽屉里去取东西，抖抖索索地将装满了一堆东西的铜盆递给Crowley。Crowley这次看也没看他。  
“滚。”他低沉地说，“不想死就躲起来永远别让我找到。”

他实在没有力气解决掉这个知情者了，他确信Spivak理解了自己的意思。Crowley拾起在地上的钥匙装进口袋，一手抓着铜盆，一手抓住躺在那儿的Nick的皮囊，然后带着皮囊回到了大厅。Castiel依然浑身无力地靠着墙根，Lucifer已经站了起来，手指在栏杆上慢条斯理地划弄着，一脸漫不经心要看好戏的样子。

 

而在看到Crowley和Nick的皮囊同时出现的时候，Castiel叫出声来。“不。”他惊慌地说，“你不能这么做。”  
天使用手撑着地面试图站起来，他试了两下，最终跌落回去。“停止。”他红着眼眶不停恳求着，“拜托。去找Rowena。”

 

Crowley深深看了一眼Castiel，天使的神色里充满祈求，恶魔觉得心脏蓦然揪紧，他避开Castiel的视线抬头看向Lucifer，撒旦双手抱臂，眯眼安静看着他。

“告诉我符咒。”Crowley哑声说。

Lucifer在空中画了一个圈。炫目的红色光芒在撒旦的指尖生成，然后撒旦挥了挥手，红色烟雾便在空中漂浮移动起来，形成了一个形状规矩的图案。Crowley仔细看了一会儿，然后低头，用刀子割破了自己的手掌，鲜血在瞬间涌出。Lucifer又挥了挥手，让那些光芒炫目的烟雾消散。

Crowley将手掌按在了Nick的胸口——尸体的温度仿佛都比自己的体温要高，Crowley努力将符咒印刻在皮囊静止的心脏上，这个过程实在太耗体力了。当完成这个步骤的时候，他已经再没有力气了。

Crowley几乎是一头栽倒在Nick身边。

恶魔躺着看着Castiel。天使依然在挣扎，想要移动过来阻止自己。但Crowley知道Castiel无法办到。天使的面色惨白，真身已经腐成了蓝黑的颜色，眼泪就顺着他的面颊滑落。他已经不说话了，似乎清楚自己无法说服Crowley停止。

Crowley打了个响指。

尸体边的铜盆里燃起了红色的火焰。

恶魔就那样侧躺在地上，念起了咒语。

 

刺眼的强光让Crowley和Castiel都闭上了眼睛。Lucifer在强光中消失，俩人都感觉到了有什么炙热强大的东西在这个空间中流窜。当Crowley停止念咒的时候，Nick的皮囊睁开了眼睛，Lucifer的红眼睛闪烁了两下。

 

Lucifer回来了。

 

撒旦站起身。

 

重新拥有实体的感觉实在是太棒了。

撒旦扭了扭脖子。脖子上的项圈非常重，他的两只手也被铐子铐在一起，只能小范围动作。枷锁显然都是打造笼子的材料所造的，Lucifer意识到自己现在完全无法发挥天使能力。这叫他感到有些恼怒，但他很快就忘记了恼怒。  
他低下头去，Crowley就躺在他脚边，抬头看着自己，恶魔面无表情，神情让人捉摸不透。而Castiel靠在笼子边的墙上，满脸泪痕，他用手捂着伤口，微微张着嘴大口喘着气，目光紧紧跟着Lucifer，害怕与惊慌在同一时间将他包裹。  
谁也不知道Lucifer马上要做些什么。

 

也许自己应该去找打开自己身上锁链的钥匙。  
这个念头在Lucifer的脑子里闪过去。  
只要找到了钥匙，然后等待Castiel和Crowley死去……他就自由了，并且还拥有一副完好的可以容纳自己的皮囊。

这个念头的诱惑实在是太大了，让Lucifer在那儿安静地站着足足有好一会儿都没有动。整个空间里只能听见烛光摇动的声音，以及将死之人的粗重呼吸。

Lucifer在Castiel的咳嗽中回过神来——他的弟弟剧烈地咳嗽着，因为疼痛五官紧紧地皱在了一起，腰背弓了起来。

——自己应不应该救他们？

 

当Lucifer从旁边柜子里取出装着颜料的盆时，Crowley明显松了一口气，而Castiel显得非常困惑。大天使什么话也没有说，他将地上的地毯卷起来，接着用还被铐着的手在地上画起了魔法阵。  
Castiel隐约觉得Lucifer画出来的东西非常熟悉。

 

他越发震惊。

 

Lucifer一语不发地完成了准备工作。将Crowley挪到魔法阵中央，然后是Castiel。天使和恶魔躺在地上，他们都已经开始意识模糊视线不清了。Castiel感觉到自己的手臂上一阵刺痛，滚烫的血液流了出来，恍惚间，他只能看到满目的烛光，交错重叠婀娜摇摆。时间错位，他仿佛回到了二十天前的那个夜晚。他还记得Crowley的体温，手臂的力度，以及撒旦念起的长长咒语。

长长的咒语……

Castiel觉得自己又听见了那串长长的咒语。他已经连睁着眼睛的力气都没有了。他闭上眼睛，居然觉得咒语的发音也很美。朦胧之中，他感觉到有人将他的脑袋托了起来，那人的手臂似乎比记忆中Crowley的手臂更加滚烫灼热，几乎能将自己烧伤。

血腥气味随着液体滑入口腔。Castiel闭着眼睛，感觉到意识的彻底远离。

 

 

在Crowley也喝掉血之后，他和Castiel身上都爆发出了一阵强烈的光芒。

Lucifer安静地站在旁边注视着他们。当强光消退后，他们身上都恢复了清洁。只是Castiel仍闭着眼睛，Crowley睁开了眼睛，恶魔的红眼闪现了两秒钟然后恢复了正常。  
Crowley在意识到自己没事了之后慌忙起身去看Castiel的状况。天使安静平稳地呼吸着，双眼紧闭，烛光在他的脸上投下一层淡淡的暖和的光芒与柔和的阴影。  
他似乎只是太疲倦了。

 

Crolwey慢慢站起身，看向Lucifer。撒旦就靠着墙壁懒懒散散地站着看着他，表情让人捉摸不透。

 

“一句谢谢都没有吗？”Lucifer讥讽道，“我刚刚救了你的心上人——如果你注意到了的话。”  
“是我的心上人，”Crowley开口，慢慢走到Lucifer跟前眯眼看着他，说话的声音还带着淡淡的沙哑，“还是你的心上人？”

 

Lucifer假笑了一下。“有那么重要吗？”他说，“总之我救了他，和你。”

Crowley近距离地看着Lucifer，仔细打量着对方的表情。  
要抬头看Lucifer让他感到非常不悦。  
“我记得你和我说过的每句话。”Crowley缓慢地说道，“和你对我做过的每件事情。”

“那我真的是太荣幸了。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛。

“你曾经说我看你的表情像是得了斯德哥尔摩综合征。”Crowley咂了咂嘴，顿了顿，露出一个微笑。  
“你知道吗，你看我的表情才像是得了斯德哥尔摩综合征。”

 

话音落下的时候，Crowley打了个响指。突如其来的剧痛从左臂肘关节处传起，Lucifer惨叫了一声，捂住了手臂，不自觉地弓下腰去。

“我知道你想要什么，Lucifer。”Crowley说，“你要回报。”  
他又打了一个响指，于是这次是右臂，Lucifer全身抽搐了一下，他几乎听见了骨头碎裂的声音。

“我救了Castiel，然后我从Castiel那里得到了等量的爱。”Crowley陈述着，打了第三个响指，这次左膝传来的剧痛让Lucifer跪在了地上，撒旦低叫了一声，仍然捂着手臂，抬头看向恶魔，一脸怨恨。Crowley的表情冷漠而嘲弄，“你以为你救了我们，就能得到相同的回报吗？”

 

TBC


	20. 阅读

20\. 阅读  
20.1 阅读  
烛火明明灭灭地闪烁着。

Crowley的话精准地切中了要害。

Lucifer当然渴望报偿。

身上多处关节的剧痛让Lucifer无法说话，他抬头呆望着恶魔。Crowley的目光凛冽而冰冷，就连一向善于察言观色的Lucifer也读不出Crowley这时的真正情绪。撒旦在这个时候才突然想明白，Crowley是不可能给予自己报偿的。

Crowley太恨自己了。

“你以为我会感激涕零跪下来道谢吗？”恶魔挖苦道，“你失算了，Lucifer。我不在乎你是否是自愿成为我的奴隶，我只在乎‘你是我的奴隶’这个事实。我赢了，”他假笑着，学着Lucifer扭肩膀的样子扭了扭肩，“所以我赢了。”  
“你不会以为几个夜晚的单独相处，”Crowley眯起眼睛，脸上的表情得意起来，“就能让我对你燃起爱的火花吧？”  
Lucifer恨恨看着Crowley。他救他们的初衷也许不是为了获得什么报偿，但他当然希望他爱的人也会爱自己。  
“也许你不会。”Lucifer决心和Crowley死磕下去，他嘴角勾起一丝笑容，“你不能保证Castiel不会。你知道，我的小弟弟，他可是一个有恩必报的人。说不定Castiel对你也不过就是‘感激’，你别太拿自己当回事了，Crowley。”  
这句话叫Crowley一时间也慌张了起来，他睁大眼睛然后意识到Lucifer在耍弄自己。他沉下脸来，注意到Lucifer在暗自嗤笑，心里怒火涌上心头，就在他准备再让Lucifer吃点苦头的时候，他听见了Castiel的声音。天使还在躺在边上的魔法阵里，他呻吟了一声，捂着额头慢慢睁开眼睛。Crowley这下便顾不上Lucifer了，连忙走到Castiel身边去蹲下，扶着他坐起来。

撒旦注视着他们两个的动作，感觉到自己身上的疼痛慢慢消退了。于是他伸出手扶住墙壁，慢慢站起来。

 

“发生什么了？”Castiel开口，声音哑得要命。他现在脑子里迷迷糊糊的，他扭头看向Crowley，恶魔蹲在自己身边关切地看着自己。

对了，自己又被长矛刺了一下，差点死了……

差点死了。  
为什么没死？

他的目光移动到站在墙边的Lucifer身上。撒旦的脖子上戴着项圈，双手被铐子锁着，他面色通红，气喘吁吁。撒旦正注视着自己，脸上的表情捉摸不透，似乎在盘算着什么。

“你……”Castiel听见自己的声音抖得厉害，“你把Lucifer放出来了。”

“我说过，我不在乎世界会变成什么样。”Crowley低沉地说，“而且Lucifer现在受我控制，我们不必担心。”

“不。”Castiel瞪着恶魔，“那是Lucifer！他总有办法！”

Castiel踉踉跄跄地爬起来，Crowley要伸手去扶他，天使往后退了一步，打开了恶魔的手，他看着Crowley，像是在看一个陌生人。

 

“我以为你爱我。”他说，“我以为你理解我。”

Castiel的声音抖得更厉害了，大厅里笼罩着一层紧张的气氛。Crowley怔在那儿，被Castiel打开的手就停止半空中。都到了这个时候，他以为Castiel总不至于还那么崇高无私——但真正叫Crowley感到伤心的是Castiel的眼神。  
他看自己的目光透着浓厚的失望。

 

“我们现在把Lucifer关回去。”Castiel说。

 

“笼子是专门为大天使做的，”Lucifer开了口，Castiel和Crowley的反应都让撒旦感到非常伤心，但他表面上依旧不动声色地说着，“如果我被关回去，我们的链接会无法维持。”他顿了顿，“这个链接本来可以在原来的基础上延长半个月，但你又被长矛刺中了一次……我猜我们只剩下半个月了。”

“我不在乎。”Castiel摇了摇头，“我去找Rowena，把我们的链接解除，然后把Lucifer关回去。”

“别任性了，Castiel。”Crowley烦躁地说，“我不会让你去做这件事的。”

“我就要去找Rowena，你管得着吗？”Castiel冷笑了一声，“你是不是也打算改造我的皮囊然后控制我？”  
“也许是个好主意。”这句话叫恶魔怒从心生，“你不要逼我。”

“解除链接已经来不及了，Castiel。”Lucifer慢悠悠地说，“Crowley身上的伤已经非常严重。就算解除了链接，他也活不成了。如果现在解除链接或者把我关回笼子，你们两个都会立刻死去。”

听到这话的Castiel觉得心脏猛地抽搐了一下。他往后退了一步，目光在Crowley和Lucifer之间来回移动。  
——如果他们找不到长矛，那么无论如何Crowley都会陪自己死去。

 

这时，Castiel才突然意识到另一个问题。

他看向Lucifer，嘴唇抖抖索索开合了两下。Lucifer耐心而好笑地等待着Castiel发问。

“这个链接……是不是需要……”Castiel显得非常犹豫，最终还是没能把话问出口，而Lucifer已经明白他想问什么了。

“需要我爱你。”Lucifer替他说完了句子，他慢条斯理地说着，“但这次的情况，因为是三个人的链接，所以需要我爱你们两个。”

刚才做出的决定实在是在情急之下的冲动和本能选择。Lucifer在当时并没有想过之后会发生什么。但他也没有预料到这一切让人如此心寒——Castiel一心只想把自己关回笼子，而Crowley只想报复自己。

或许刚才自己做出的是一个最错误的决定。  
他不该想着要救这两个蠢货。

 

Castiel哑了声音，他瞪着Lucifer，片刻后他缓慢看向Crowley。三个人都沉默着，烛光噼里啪啦的声音倒是更响了些。

 

现下的场面太尴尬了。

“呃……”Castiel半天没憋出一句话，脸涨得通红。Crowley依旧面无表情，撒旦的宣言似乎没有对他造成任何触动。

“这不可能。”Castiel最终说道，“你是Lucifer……你不会爱任何人。”  
“我也会变的。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，连带着扯着链子发出叮叮当当的声音、

“我们放下这件事吧，Castiel。”Crowley叹了口气，“我们现在要想着怎么找到Dagon和长矛。”  
“那Lucifer怎么办？”Castiel尖刻地问，Crowley越发烦躁起来，他双手插着衣兜来回走动。  
“我们把他绑在这儿，禁锢在这儿，让他做不了任何事。”Crowley说，“我能控制他，Cass。你不需要担心Lucifer。”

“我不可能不担心Lucifer！”Castiel低声吼叫，“他是Lucifer！”

“听着，”Lucifer打断了他们的争吵，“我不会做任何事情。我也希望可以赶紧找到长矛，毕竟我不想陪你们死去。”他顿了顿，“我还可以帮忙。”  
“不。”  
这次恶魔和Castiel异口同声斩钉截铁，他们同时瞪向Lucifer，“你老实在这儿呆着。”Crowley警告道。

“嘿，”Lucifer恼火起来，“我只是想帮忙。”他说，“这也是我的性命。”他顿了顿，“我不知道你们两个到底怎么想……但我确实爱你们。”

说出这番话来让Lucifer觉得非常不好意思，他感受到了一种居高临下的被审视的意味，而他不喜欢这样被审视和嘲弄：自己爱着一对情侣，而那对情侣根本没把他当回事。

“我是认真的……”撒旦的声音低了下去，他努力使自己的话听起来很真诚，“我不希望你们死去。”  
他认真看着Castiel，脑袋慢慢转向Crowley。撒旦很少让自己摆出这么柔情似水的神情，他已经在近乎恳求了。这种情感对Lucifer来说很让他恼怒。他应该想办法摆脱Crowley的控制，解除链接，重获自由，而不是任由他们羞辱自己，并同时时刻忍受死亡的威胁。

但Lucifer做不到。

 

不知道从什么时候开始，自己居然已经变得如此心软和善良。他竟然无法忍受别人的死亡——还不是什么随随便便的人，而是两个和自己有着深厚仇恨的人。哪怕他们在得知自己舍命相救后依旧羞辱折磨自己，自己还是不希望他们死去。

自己究竟为何如此心软？

 

大约是刚刚才遭受过痛苦，撒旦看上去竟也虚弱不堪，在烛光下面显得楚楚可怜。这叫Castiel在一瞬间产生了某种怜悯。他记起那些自己曾经对Lucifer产生过的看法，那些Lucifer有多可怜的看法……Lucifer只是缺“爱”——  
Castiel也几乎要心软了。

但某种理智在强行让他说着一些看似正义的话。

“我们不能保证这件事情没有阴谋。”Castiel说，“所有关于链接的事情都是你告诉我们的。谁知道你有没有说真话？也许你只是以这个链接为借口好逃出笼子。”

“我不知道怎么才能让你们相信我。”Lucifer叹息了一声，他想了想，“读我。”他对Castiel说，“读我的记忆。”

“我不能读你。”Castiel翻了个白眼，“你是大天使。你可以让我读任何你想让我读的东西。”

“但现在我能读他。”Crowley突然意识到了这一点，他喃喃自语着。 Castiel一时间没有反应过来，困惑地皱起眉。

长矛造成的伤和链接将他们都困在了自己的皮囊中。所以Crowley没法完全离开自己的皮囊。他走到Lucifer面前，Lucifer眯起眼睛意识到了危险。Crowley伸手按住了撒旦的后脑勺，让撒旦张开了嘴。

深红色的烟雾从Crowley的口中窜出，通过口腔探入了Lucifer的体内。尽管由于皮囊的禁锢，Crowley无法完全附身Lucifer，不过就在搜寻记忆上来说，这已经足够了。大天使耀眼的真身在皮囊里瑟缩成一团，而这让Crowley非常得意。他游动过去，包裹着那团明亮的光球。红色的烟雾慢慢从球体表面渗入。

他们的皮囊都闭上了眼睛。

Castiel傻站在一边，看着Crowley和Lucifer的真身交融在一起，紧接着他迅速意识到了一个问题，而突然意识到的这个问题让Castiel手脚冰凉浑身发冷。

 

20.2 来呀，造作呀

Lucifer的记忆太多了。

Crowley没有时间读完全部。但那些对Lucifer来说最重要的记忆也最好找——那些最重要的记忆融合在Lucifer真身的每一处，Crowley只需要紧贴着Lucifer，就能读到它们。

 

Michael和Lucifer在鸟语花香的花园里靠坐着一块石头亲热地说话。

他们屁股下面是碧翠清香的草地。俩人贴得很近，脸上都笑意连连。直到Raphael在某个时刻前来告诉他们Gabriel闯了祸，父亲要他们一起去将Gabriel找回来关禁闭。  
“父亲这次太生气了。”Rapael板着脸说，“你们最好快点。”  
“你不会笑笑嘛，Raphael？”Lucifer一边站起身一边嘲笑道，“你的脸太僵硬了。”

 

圣坛前，上帝转过身来看着Lucifer，他像是做出了一个什么重大决定，仿佛瞬间苍老了十岁。  
“我把Mark留给你，Luci。她……在破坏一切。我必须将她关起来。”

 

 

“Mark怎么样？”Michael问。他们依旧在石头前面坐着，Lucifer注视着Michael摘下了他们面前的一朵玫瑰，茎上的尖刺刺破了大天使的皮肤，血从Michael的指尖涌出，但Michael显得毫不在意。  
“不太妙。”Lucifer说，他从Michael手上接过那朵玫瑰，鲜艳的红色让Lucifer不自觉地凑过头去轻轻嗅了一下，“我不想谈这个，Michael。”

 

“他已经堕落至此了，父亲。”  
“……没办法了，只能把他也关起来。”  
Lucifer靠在一棵粗壮的树后面听着Michael和父亲对话。

 

“我们会再相见的，Lucifer。等我们再见时，我将用长矛将你刺穿，你会为你所犯下的过错在痛苦和煎熬中腐烂而亡。”  
“尽管说着吧，哥哥。”Lucifer的声音从被合上的笼子里传来，他尖厉疯狂地大笑着，“终将会是我杀掉你。”

 

 

“你太过了，Lucifer。”  
Michael站在一边冷冷地看着他，和Lucifer保持了一定的距离。Sam正坐在一张椅子上，被铁链子给牢牢固定住，他身后的椅背上镶嵌着一排排的铁钉，钉子全部深深刺进了Sam背部的皮肤里，血从伤口缓缓流下。  
Sam虚弱无力地垂着头，额发搭在眼前，他已经晕了过去。  
“不干你的事。”Lucifer扭头朝Michael吼叫起来，脸涨得通红，“你能把我们弄出去吗？如果不能就闭嘴。”  
Michael眯起眼睛深深看了一眼Lucifer，目光里透出了浓重的失望的味道，他摇了摇头，然后消失在Lucifer的地牢里。  
Lucifer一拳将Sam揍醒。

 

 

“玩你的Sam去。”  
“我和你没什么好谈的，Lucifer。”   
“你知道，如果按照历史原本的样子发展，这个时候我们两个已经不可能都活着了。”

“对对，我杀死你，统治整个地球，或者你会用你的长矛刺中我，我将在痛苦中腐烂死亡。可惜你连你的长矛都没看住。”

“我制造的长矛并不完美。……事实上，它不是一个合适的用来对付你的武器。”  
“有一个仪式，如果饮下两人融合了的血，能让你们的身体形成链接，伤痛会被部分转移给对方，这么做的话，你的生命可以延长一个月。一个月后，如果依旧没有毁掉长矛，你们会共同死去。”  
“那必须是个超自然生物，普通人不能承受长矛造成的痛苦。最重要的是，那个生物必须爱你。”

“你知道，从来我才是最诡计多端的那个，Gabriel只懂小聪明，Raphael是个莽夫，而你，你自诩正义和光明，却把所有的恶毒计谋全用在了对付我上。”  
“我只是不明白，是父亲教导你要这么恨我的吗？”

“父亲教我将你打入牢笼，教我要与你战斗，告诉我我们之中注定要有一个人杀死对方。”

“他教导你要恨我了吗？”

“这不用父亲教，Lucifer。”

 

Crowley终于读到了最重要的那个记忆。但他并未放开Lucifer，他还需要更多的信息。恶魔将撒旦包裹得更紧了些。但他感觉到了某种抵抗——Lucifer似乎有些什么内容不想让他看见。  
Crowley有些恼怒，但他没有表现出来，而是故意顺着Lucifer的引导读下去。

 

 

他看见撒旦在笼子里一边看着某天夜晚的自己和Castiel亲热一边手淫。

撒旦脑子里那些浓郁的情欲与爱意让恶魔也打了个颤。Lucifer面色通红地在笼子里扭动着，手在裤子里移动，恶魔听见Lucifer就在自己耳边喘息，而自己和Castiel就在不远处互相说着下流话。暖意融融的烛光将整个空间笼罩，三人都在某种迷局里，体验着他们从前未曾预料到过的爱意。  
虽然Crowley早就有所察觉，但现在他确信了撒旦所说的“爱”并非谎言。他爱自己，也爱Castiel。

 

Crowley便也蓦然心软下来。

那是撒旦，是他的造物主。

激动充斥着恶魔的内心。他此刻才明白，Lucifer嘴上轻描淡写带过的“爱”究竟有多深刻。能让撒旦放弃一切不管不顾地爱自己……

Crowley战栗了一下。

所有的恶魔内心都深深根植着对撒旦的恐惧与崇敬，Crowley也不例外。只是对他来说，好胜心更胜一筹，催促着他去夺取力量和权力，才造成了他和Lucifer之间不可调和的仇恨。Crowley看了一眼大天使，他那耀眼炫目的光芒也收敛了，安安静静地蜷缩在自己的包裹中，显得非常平静。

——也许自己确实不该再折磨他。Crowley想，Lucifer愿意将他自己交由自己控制，愿意舍命救自己和Castiel，那从前那些恩怨还重要吗？

 

只是，Crowley轻易就能发现Lucifer想隐瞒自己的部分。

大约是察觉到Crowley的放松，Lucifer有了瞬间的愣神，Crowley便趁机入侵了撒旦的某个缺口。Lucifer徒劳地挣扎了两下，却被钳制住动弹不得。

 

Crowley看见了某个夜晚，宫殿的大厅，笼子，烛光与月色，Lucifer，还有站在笼子前面的Castiel。  
“你到底要什么。”Castiel生气地问。  
“你进笼子里来。”Lucifer这样回答，脸上笑意浓厚。   
Castiel困惑地皱起眉。“我就要死了。”他说，“你难道要占据我的皮囊吗？我不认为你有办法修复我的皮囊。”  
“不，”Lucifer笑着，“蠢货。我要你进笼子来，我们好好玩一玩。”  
“是这样，”Lucifer好脾气地解释道，“显然，Crowley爱你。我想气气他。”他咬了咬嘴唇，脸上露出兴奋的表情，“进笼子来和我打一炮。”他忙举起双手，“我保证只是操。不会伤害你。”

“你疯了吗？”Castiel愣了两秒，他像看一个疯子一样看着Lucifer，“为什么？”  
“我说过了，”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“我想气气Crowley。而让他知道你在死前被我‘强奸’——死前为了他和我上床，肯定能将他气疯。”  
“……这样你就愿意放了Crowley吗？”Castiel问，Crowley听见Castiel的声音抖得更厉害了。  
“我不可能放了他。”Lucifer撇了撇嘴，“我可以答应你不再命令他，但他晚上依旧要待在这儿。他的晚上依然是我的。”  
“为什么？”Castiel不解地问，“如果你不能命令他，那你为什么还要他待在这儿？”  
“因为我无聊。”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“他就算老实坐在那儿好歹也能给我当人体模特。”

 

“一天时间。我充分理解你需要时间思考，Cass。这是个很重大的决定，明天晚上，如果你想好了，就带Rowena一起来。她知道怎么能让你进笼子……只有明天晚上，Castiel，过期不候。当然，我认为你不该把你爱Crowley的事情告诉他或者和他做爱……”  
“我会在你死后帮你告诉他你爱他的。”

 

Crowley隐约意识到了什么。他清楚自己接下来将看见他不想看见的东西。而那大概是Lucifer最抗拒的部分。Crowley往Lucifer体内渗透得更深了一些，Lucifer凄厉地低吼了两声，但他的挣扎对Crowley来说如隔靴搔痒。  
Crowley需要知道在那个夜晚究竟发生了什么。

 

 

 

片刻后，Crowley从Lucifer的体内缓缓退出，撒旦和恶魔同时睁开了眼睛，因为被入侵了有一段时间，撒旦一时间有些恍惚，他身体晃了晃，两手扒着墙壁才没倒下去。Crowley回过头，Castiel就站在原处傻愣愣地看着他们，脸上羞赧与歉疚的意味交杂。

 

“你，”Crowley顿了顿，声音里充满讥讽，“有什么要告诉我的吗？”

 

Castiel垂下头去。  
“我只是……”他摇了摇头，“我不想让你这么生气。我当时想着，如果我告诉你，你会更恨Lucifer。我怕你想什么办法来对付他，而这通常不会有好的结局。最终你很可能伤害到你自己。”  
“听起来你是在担心他，而不是我。”Crowley吼叫起来，“——我知道你没有和我说实话，Castiel。但我以为你和Lucifer交易的真正内容是他让你也当了一夜的宠物。可你比我想象得还要蠢——你居然傻到进笼子里给撒旦送屁股。”  
Castiel涨红了脸。  
“我是为了你。”他说，“我当时以为我自己要死了，我不希望你为我再做那些屈辱的事情。”  
“你知道这有多危险吗？”Crowley努力将声音放缓，克制着自己不发火，“你进了笼子，他完全可以直接杀掉你，或者折磨你。”  
“Rowena说只要我有危险她就马上把我弄出——”  
“你相信Rowena？”Crowley冷笑了一声打断了Castiel，“你居然相信她？”

 

“我能怎么办？”Castiel终于忍受不了地大声回击起来，“你做的这一切都声称是为了我，Crolwey。你根本就不考虑我的感受——你为我忍受Lucifer的羞辱，你为了我要牺牲，现在你又为了我将Lucifer放出笼子。我为什么就不能为了你去跟Lucifer睡觉？”

Castiel吼出声，屋子里安静了一阵子。三个人都没有说话，Crowley静静看着Castiel，天使气喘吁吁，脸色涨得通红。Lucifer冷静地注视着眼前的两个人，被Crowley暴力式地入侵和阅读记忆让他现在十分虚弱，糟糕的是，Crowley读到的所有内容都在Lucifer脑子里回放了一遍——明明自己已经有好长时间没去想Michael，天堂或者父亲的事情了。

撒旦刚刚才意识到，就算自己不去想他们，他们依旧是自己最重要的记忆。  
Lucifer靠墙站着一语不发。

 

“你说的对。”Crowley打破了沉默，他假笑了一下，“我不应该怪你。我应该怪Lucifer。”

那些在读取“那段记忆”之前，心里想着的“应该放弃折磨Lucifer”的念头烟消云散。

恶魔打了个响指，头也没回，双膝的剧痛让撒旦猛地跪倒在地，他惨叫了一声，铁链子叮当乱响。  
“这你没有意见吧？”Crowley问。

Castiel目瞪口呆地看向跪在地上的撒旦，Lucifer躬着背，手捂着膝盖，咬牙喘着粗气，因为疼痛，整张脸憋得通红。

“不管怎样，他救了我们，Crowley。”Castiel轻声说，“我们不该这样对他。”

“你刚才还叫我把他关回笼子。”Crowley说，“你现在却又为他求情？”

“这不是一码事！”Castiel哀求着，“——其实Lucifer帮了我们很多——Claire的事，还有这次——”  
“你是心软了？”Crowley嘴角勾着一丝微笑，却让Castiel觉得发瘆，他又打了个响指，Lucifer感觉到自己的腹部一阵剧痛，他躺倒在地，蜷缩成一团，双手紧紧抱着捂着肚子，鼻间发出疼痛的吸气。Crowley这个混账……

Lucifer在心里咒骂着，他根本就不该救他们。他不该救他们——

 

疼痛让撒旦都快意识模糊了。眼前的人影朦胧起来，他只能听见他们的对话。

“——还是心疼了？”  
话音落下时，恶魔又打了个响指。这次Lucifer没能忍住，尖叫出来，腹部的疼痛瞬间加倍，眼角已经开始湿润，生理性的泪水顺着面颊滴落。

“我以为你没这么幼稚，Crowley！”Castiel低吼着，“如果你是想证明你能控制Lucifer，那么你已经证明了。你可以停止了。”

“这不是为了证明我能控制他，Cass。”Crowley假笑了一下，“是为了惩罚他对我做的，也惩罚他对你做的。”  
“那些不过是交易！”Castiel恼怒地说，“一个愿打一个愿挨。惩罚他完全没有道理。”  
“一个愿打，一个愿挨。”  
Crowley像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，“你觉得我是愿意给他当狗？而你也是愿意给他操？”  
他突然想起Lucifer在Castiel醒来前说的那番话。

也许你不会。但你不能保证Castiel不会。你知道，我的小弟弟，他可是一个有恩必报的人。说不定Castiel对你也不过就是‘感激’，你别太拿自己当回事了，Crowley。

Crowley闭上眼睛，脑子里闪现着他所读到的场景。

Castiel和Lucifer在自己的城堡里做爱。温暖的壁炉，厚重的窗帘，软和的地毯，一天花板的圣母圣子和天父都在看着他们。Castiel在Lucifer的怀里蜷缩着，哭泣着。他们接吻，Castiel紧紧抱着Lucifer的上身，他们吻得重而深情——  
Lucifer吻Castiel，睁眼看着他的弟弟，一手搂着他的腰，一手抚摸着他的头发，嘴唇仔细在Castiel的嘴唇上揉蹭。他们显得那么亲密……  
是的，重而深情……撒旦居然也会对谁表现得那么温柔甜腻……

 

“你嫌我的地毯硬，”Crowley睁开眼睛，微微眯着眼看着Castiel，“却愿意和Lucifer在地毯上做爱。”  
Castiel恼怒起来。“你是不是有病？”他吼叫着，“你脑子里都在想什么？”  
“你对我是不是只是感激？”Crowley继续问道，他显得非常困惑，“现在Lucifer也救了你的命，你是不是也会‘爱上’他？”  
“我知道感激和爱的区别！”Castiel不可置信地说，“我当然感激你，但我也爱你。Lucifer救了我们的命，所以我确实感激他。我们没有理由折磨他，Crowley！”

“不是我们，是我折磨他，Cass。”Crowley冷笑，“你可没有。你看起来心疼死了。你们是不是上个床就上出感情来了。毕竟他对你可真好，还知道用‘亲亲’给你止疼。他对你真的是柔情似水，让我掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。”

“我不知道你在想些什么。”Castiel觉得Crowley简直不可理喻，“你听起来在吃醋。”

“我当然吃醋。”Crowley撇撇嘴，“你们两个上床把我蒙在鼓里，我吃个醋有问题吗？”  
“你听起来在吃我的醋！”Castiel瞪着恶魔，“听起来像是你喜欢Lucifer，恨他跟我上床而不是跟你！”

Crowley半天没说话。  
“你疯了？”Crowley最终说，他瞪着Castiel，“我喜欢Lucifer，你开什么玩笑？”

Castiel张了张嘴，还想继续反驳，但意识到在当前的情形下说什么都是徒劳，Crowley现在根本听不进去。  
他沉默了片刻。  
“先送我去Sam和Dean那儿，”他放缓了声音，“他们估计还不知道我们现在暂时没事了——以及我们冷静下来前最好分开。”

 

Crowley站在那儿安静了一会儿，然后走过来站在Castiel身边，抓住他的肩膀，下一秒就将他送回了猎人们的Motel房间。房间里黑漆漆的，Sam和Dean还没回来。Crowley将Castiel的手机放回他手上，上面有一堆未接来电。

“关于你为什么没死的事情，”Crowley努力使自己的声音保持冷漠，“随便你怎么和他们解释。但如果你想让我放弃折磨Lucifer，你最好打消这个念头。”

 

他没有等待Castiel的回答——照理说，他们劫后余生，两人应该多花些时间在一起，但现在显然他们都毫无心情——  
他为Castiel将Lucifer放出了笼子，Castiel不感激。  
他为私心想要小小折磨一下Lucifer，Castiel又要阻止自己。

 

Crowley并非不清楚这次Lucifer救他们纯粹是出于“爱”。但Crowley仍然无法放弃自己长期以来想要奴役Lucifer的执念。在得知Lucifer和Castiel一同隐瞒了自己他们的那个交易的实情后，他便更加生气。他以为自己和Castiel才最亲密，但天使居然和撒旦共同分享着一个秘密，将自己蒙在鼓里。这么一想，在自己和Castiel刚互相告白情到深处要做爱时，Castiel那些奇怪的反应也都有了解释。

至于刚才，Castiel居然说自己是在嫉妒他和撒旦睡觉……  
绝对是Crowley这辈子听到过的最好笑的笑话。

自己怎么可能喜欢撒旦呢？

 

Crowley径直回到了大厅，Lucifer还侧躺在地上蜷缩着，听见声音，他抬起头仰视着恶魔。

不过被撒旦仰视的感觉实在是要命地好。  
Crolwey想，好到几乎要让他忘了自己刚刚又和Castile吵了一架。

Lucifer看起来是这样虚弱不堪。  
他微微张着嘴，眼睛里蒙着一层盈盈水雾，唇间吐露着微弱紊乱的喘息。Crowley一时间有些失神，他的造物主就这样躺在自己脚下，如同一条卑微的濒死的狗。自己拥有他……自己控制着他……

Crowley蹲下来，伸出手摸了摸Lucifer的头发。撒旦的头发硬邦邦的有点扎手。

“你后悔了吗，Pet？”Crowley问。

Lucifer没有回答，他一脸羞愤地撇过头去。愤怒与怨恨让撒旦无法开口。他已经下定了决心。  
只要自己想，就能摆脱Crowley的控制。  
就算自己爱他们，也没必要受这种屈辱。最好的情况是，找到长矛，销毁。而自己也能想办法脱逃。  
而等自己逃脱了，他将把Crowley和Castiel都变成自己的宠物。

 

见Lucifer不说话，Crowley脸上笑意更浓了。  
“因为你，Cass可是被气走了。”恶魔说，“你要好好补偿我。”他顿了顿，“你惹的我，我只好也惹回去。你打我，我双倍奉还。”  
他挤了挤眼睛。  
“你让我做你的狗，我会让你成为我的奴隶。”

 

TBC


	21. 困兽

21．困兽  
21.1 困兽  
Lucifer坐在金属椅子上，脖子上项圈的锁链就连着地面——他没法逃脱。他被关在王座大厅连着的一个小房间里，枯坐了一整天。Crowley已经把办公地点搬回了大厅。Lucifer在晚上十一点的时候隔着金属门听见了外面吵吵嚷嚷的声音。Crowley在处理地狱的各项事务，并重新分配了人手去寻找Dagon。撒旦一边听着，一边在心里评判着，就算是Lucifer，也不得不承认Crowley在处理一些细碎琐事上的能力要非常高超。

在十一点五十分的时候，Crowley向恶魔们宣布今天的公务结束了。

“Sir……”Lucifer听见有人在抖抖索索地发问，“我们想……知道，Lucifer去哪儿了？”

Lucifer哼了两声。

他脑袋上绑着一根束口棒，叫他没法大声说话。不过他也不打算费这个神，毕竟他也不希望自己这幅样子被谁看见。

“跟你们无关。”Crowley听起来明显有些不高兴，“我才是王。”

恶魔们稀稀拉拉地离开，Lucifer竖起耳朵仔细注意着外面的声音，在外头完全安静下来之后，Crowley拉开了门。Lucifer注视着恶魔走进来，站在自己面前。Crowley的表情非常玩味，他绕着Lucifer的椅子转了一圈，根本无法掩饰脸上的兴奋之情。Lucifer沉默着不说话。这个房间三面都有窗子，他们没点灯，从窗子里照进来的清冷夜色倒也不嫌暗。只是最终Crowley还是打了个响指，将屋子四角的蜡烛点燃。

Crowley把Lucifer嘴里的束口棒扯了下来。Lucifer眨了眨眼睛抬头看着他。恶魔依旧在微笑。

“我亲爱的兄弟还是没有来跟你和好吗？”Lucifer也似笑非笑地开口。

Crowley脸上的表情在一瞬间就冷了下来。

“你知道吗，你很讨人嫌。”他恼火地说，“这就是你在这里坐了一天反思的心得吗？”  
“我看不出我有什么需要反思的。”Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“也许我确实做错了什么，比如说主动给你提供可以奴役我的符咒，并同意和你们链接。”  
“别跟我卖惨，Lucifer。”Crowley摇头晃脑，“你做这个并非是真的为了我们，你是为了你自己。你希望能得到回报，就是这么简单。所以别指望我会感激你。”  
“好吧。”Lucifer假笑了一下，“那你又希望我怎么做呢？”

Crowley眯眼仔细看着Lucifer，半晌没说话。他从口袋里掏出了钥匙，解开了大天使脖子上的项圈和手上的枷锁。

“跪下，然后向我宣誓我是你的主人。”恶魔命令道。

Lucifer犹豫了一会儿。

他从不向谁下跪，那并非他的作风。只是他记起了昨夜遭受的那些痛苦：关节像是碎成了粉末一样疼痛着。Crowley似乎猜到了他的心思，恶魔举起手，做出打响指的动作。  
“我们也可以用这种方式来。”Crowley假惺惺地提醒道，“我能保证你跪着就再也爬不起来。”

Lucifer站起来又弯着膝盖跪了下去，在膝盖隔着布料接触到冰凉地面的瞬间，撒旦感受到某种深刻的屈辱。他知道Crowley并非仅仅在利用他对自己控制的力量，还同时在利用自己对他的爱。Lucifer不会假意装作自己已经不再喜欢Crowley和Castiel了——倒不如说，撒旦在仔细思考过后，认为这样对待自己的Crowley反倒比较正常——他一直就是这样痛恨自己的，加上他又刚刚得知自己和Castiel睡过。  
也许是所谓“情人眼里出西施”，Lucifer竟也觉得这样争强好胜的Crowley可爱起来。当然，Lucifer才不会让自己忍受这种屈辱太久。

他会将Crowley和Castiel都囚禁起来的。他们都会属于他。

 

至于目前……Lucifer在心里思忖，不妨陪恶魔演演戏，反正日后自己能加倍追讨。

 

“你在想什么，Pet？”Crowley问，眯起眼睛看着Lucifer。撒旦像是在想着些什么事情，脸上带着淡淡的阴险的笑意。  
“我在想Castiel说的话，”Lucifer耸了耸肩，抬头看着恶魔，“他说你喜欢我，嫉妒我是和他睡了，而不是和你。”  
“你相信Castiel的话？”Crowley笑出声来，“因为你清楚Castiel的情商有多高？因为你们两个睡过？”  
“我相信我自己的判断。”Lucifer撇了撇嘴，“我对你说过，Crowley。‘所有的恶魔都害怕和崇敬我，而你也不例外。’”  
“那是因为你是魔鬼，”Crowley有些恼怒，“你在创造我们的时候就把对你的恐惧植入了我们的基因。”  
“也许吧。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“但你知道，害怕和崇敬很容易就转变成其他的情感。如果我想和哪个恶魔睡觉，还没有谁有能力拒绝。所有恶魔都想爬上我的床。”  
“这是两码事。”Crowley冷哼了一声，“我永远不会爱你。”

Lucifer耸了耸肩不再回答。恶魔的口气冰凉而嫌恶，这叫Lucifer感到有些受伤。他已经很久没有体验到这种挫败感了——也许上次产生这种失落，是在Michael前来将自己无情打入牢笼的时候。撒旦沉默着，脸上依旧不动声色，只是仰面看着恶魔。夜色照得恶魔也显得憔悴。Lucifer清楚他一定在外面奔波了一整天。

他会成为自己的东西的。Lucifer想，他很快就会和Castiel一同蜷缩在自己脚边哀求自己临幸他们。

 

“无所谓。”Lucifer半真半假地说，口气平静声音里却注入了无比真挚的情感，“我爱你就行。”

 

这句话叫Crowley一时间慌了神。他愣在那儿，微微张着嘴半天说不出话。Lucifer的口气非常轻松，目光里跳动着深情的火苗，真情假意掺杂在一起，叫Crowley压根无法辨别这句话的性质——  
糟糕的是，在Lucifer将这句话说出口的瞬间，恶魔感到心脏仿佛猛然间抽搐了一下，脑子里像是有什么东西炸裂开来，五彩缤纷绚烂至极。

 

他张了张嘴，半天才出声。“你确实是花言巧语的典范。”他扬起眉毛挑衅道，双手插在衣兜里，“如果你是认真的，那就表现给我看。”

撒旦犹豫了一小会儿，脸上的笑容扩大得更多了。他俯下身体，双手趴在水泥地上，伸出舌头舔了舔地面，他能感觉到在自己做出这个动作的时候，Crowley几乎全身都绷紧了。Lucifer在心里嗤笑了一声，继续舔着那块带了泥的地面。灰尘和泥土的味道让Lucifer感到有些作呕和屈辱，不过他没有停止这个动作，直到Crowley开了口。

“为什么？”

Lucifer抬头看向Crowley，恶魔皱着眉头，看上去震惊又困惑，大约是不解于撒旦为何这样轻易就服从了自己。Lucifer心里小小地得意了一下，或许Crowley确实不爱自己，但他对自己仍然怀有本能的崇敬和恐惧。  
Crowley需要被统治——他尽管欺骗他自己说自己是个统治者，但他仍旧需要被自己统治。

撒旦确信这一点。

 

“争执没有意义。”Lucifer说，“你现在奴役着我，我没法反抗。而我爱你，所以我也没那么想要反抗。”  
他顿了顿，“我承认你是我的主人，我是你的奴隶。”

房间里安静下来。三面高窗射进来的夜色非常冷，烛光又灼灼发烫，交融在一起竟显得美妙无比。Lucifer的目光就穿透了这复杂的空气笔直地射向自己，仿佛在逼迫Crowley去做出某种回应。  
这明明是Crowley渴望已久的来自撒旦的臣服，但在得到之时，自己却呆若木鸡，心中思绪纷乱。

他越发慌张。

你听起来在吃我的醋……  
听起来像是你喜欢Lucifer，恨他跟我上床而不是跟你……

恶魔又想起Castiel和Lucifer的那个吻。

那个时刻的城堡那么安静，炉火也没有了声音。他们就那样亲密地拥抱着，细细地安静地亲吻。Lucifer温柔地抚摸着Castiel的头发，而Castiel紧紧抱着Lucifer，身体在他的怀里慢慢放松下来……

 

Crowley冷下脸来没有说话。他面无表情地示意Lucifer坐回椅子上，将那些枷锁和项圈重新戴回了撒旦的身上。恶魔转身离开，并锁上了门。

 

他坐在大厅的王座上，独自一人——这叫Crowley非常不习惯。这段时间来，几乎每天晚上他都和Lucifer待在一起，后来又有Castiel陪着。他不用思考晚上要做什么，因为Lucifer会给他详细的命令。在Lucifer无法命令自己之后，他就将大把时间拿来和Castiel谈恋爱。

而今天，Castiel不在身边，Crowley又压根不想和Lucifer待在一起。恶魔隐隐约约感到和Lucifer待在一起会非常危险，但他不知道原因——事实上，Lucifer现在对自己说的每句话仿佛都预示着某种危险——撒旦的目光，撒旦说话的口气，和那些辨不清虚实的句子——

 

该死。

Crowley烦乱地咒骂道。明明自己已经奴役了Lucifer，现在正是应该好好折磨对方的时候，那个混蛋要挟自己做他的狗，要挟Castiel跟他上床——

自己本该好好惩罚Lucifer，让他痛不欲生。但在看到Lucifer那虚实难辨半真半假的“真挚”面孔时，却不自觉地下手轻了起来，现在还患得患失地独自坐在这儿想着乱七八糟的事情。

就连蜡烛的气味也渐渐烧心起来。

 

Crowley是在凌晨两点收到Castiel的电话的。他盯着手机屏幕上的来电显示看了半天才按了接听。天使的声音压得低低的从那头传来，他听上去似乎情绪也不是很好。

“我告诉Dean和Sam，我们为第二个伤口又举行了一次链接仪式，没想到成功了。”Castiel说，Crowley听见对方像是站在寒风里讲话，声音瑟瑟发抖。

“他们相信了？”Crowley问。

“他们只能相信。”Castiel叹了口气，两个人一时间都沉默下来，冲着电话不知道该说些什么。Crowley察觉到Castiel似乎有什么话想问，就耐心地等待着。

“……Lucifer怎么样？”Castiel最终开了口。

Crowley皱起眉，无名火又猛地窜了上来。“他好得不得了。”Crowley讥讽道，“他正坐在我的王座上，我给他跪着绕着大厅爬呢。”

Castiel反应过来后声音却显得有些紧张了。“你对他做了什么？”他问，“你还在折磨他吗？”

“我们没几天好活了，Cass。”Crowley恶狠狠地说，“我当然要折磨够本。”

“不——Crowley。”Castiel有点惊慌地叫道，“你可以完全不管他。”他说，“折磨他真的没有必要——我理解你的心情……可他毕竟救了我们一命。”  
“你这个蠢货。”Crowley骂道，“他救我们只不过是希望我们也能爱他。你不明白吗？他是为了他自己，才不是为了我们。”  
“这没有错，Crowley。”Castiel坚持道，“爱一个人当然希望能获得回报。”

“那你告诉我，love，你愿意给他回报吗？”Crowley一针见血地问。

Castiel在那头愣住了。Crowley只能听见电话那边传来的规律却略显粗重的呼吸。“这不是愿不愿意的问题，”Castiel最终说，声音里带着一丝抵死狡辩的味道，“我知道我感激Lucifer，但我不爱他。不像爱你那样爱他。”  
Castiel顿了顿，“你呢？”他问，“你会给他回报吗？”

“你疯了吗？”Crowley冲着电话低吼，“当然不。我恨他。”

Castiel彻底不说话了，像是为Crowley冲自己的吼叫感到受伤。Crowley意识到了这一点，他深吸了一口气，试图使自己平静下来。

“我不想再因为Lucifer的事情和你吵架。”  
Crowley将声音放缓了些，他闭上眼睛，脑子里那些Castiel和Lucifer赤裸纠缠的画面却挥之不去，“我们剩下的时间不多了，我们应该多花点时间在一起。”

Castiel沉默了一会儿。  
“我正好想和Sam和Dean在一起多呆一会儿。”天使说，“两天后你来接我。不管到时候我们在应该如何对待Lucifer的事情上有没有达成共识……”他顿了顿，“我们都不再谈论它了。这两天我们都冷静冷静。”

“好。”片刻后，Crowley低声回答。

 

 

Castiel挂断了电话。他现在在Motel外面的路灯下傻站着，夜晚的冰凉空气包裹着他。天使的脑子里回响着Crowley的那句话。

“你会给他回报吗？”

 

Castiel记得自己在听见这个问句时心脏的猛然抽搐。自己当然不会给Lucifer回报——自己不爱他。只是，天使想起了Lucifer告诉他们，他爱他们时真诚炙热的脸——撒旦的眼睛里居然也有那样单纯热情的火焰。

这次的情况，因为是三个人的链接，所以需要我爱你们两个……  
我也会变的……  
我是认真的……

 

Castiel记得那个笼子里的夜晚，在自己提及父亲时，Lucifer展现出的狂怒。他也记起了自己当时的想法：自己可以没有父亲的爱，因为自己有Sam和Dean，还有Crowley。  
可是Lucifer不能没有父亲的爱。

 

也许是因为恶人行善比善人行善更让人感慨，Castiel竟觉得有些不忍心完全否认Lucifer的真心。毕竟Castiel非常清楚，Lucifer是如何被父亲拒绝，又被Michael拒绝，被所有人拒绝的。

而现在，自己和Crowley也要拒绝他。

 

路灯的光像是一瞬间更冷了似的，Castiel盯着青白的地面打了个寒颤，转身推门蹑手蹑脚进屋了。Sam和Dean已经睡了，不过台灯只是调暗了没关。橙色的灯光照在兄弟俩的睡脸上，暖意融融。

 

21.2 地狱之主

 

第二天清晨，Crowley突然加了一次早朝。

恶魔们排成两列，都显得非常困惑不解。Crowley在中间的走道上慢悠悠地走着，皮鞋在地面上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
“我忠诚的追随者们。”Crowley说，“我理解你们在这个动荡的时代也许会感到有些困惑，你们不清楚究竟该效忠于谁。”

他转了个身，就在王座前面站着，面对着大臣们，嘴角勾着抑制不住的笑容。  
“即便前段时间Lucifer被关回了笼子，但你们仍然多有揣测。认为其实仍然是Lucifer在统治地狱，而我只是他的傀儡。”  
他假笑了一下，坐回王座上去。  
“你们想知道我晚上在大厅里做些什么，现在我就可以告诉你们了。”

Crowley打了个响指，侧门被打开，Lucifer从暗室里走出来。他的脖子上戴着项圈，和手上的铐子连在一起。撒旦垂着头，看上去非常乖顺。他挪着步子往前走，每一个动作都牵扯着铁链子叮叮当当地乱响。恶魔们已经开始面面相觑窃窃私语，有的人面露惊恐，而有的人瞠目结舌一句话也说不出来。

“我驯化了Lucifer”Crowley得意洋洋地说，他不得不说，为这个公然的羞辱撒旦的机会，他已经等得太久了，“从他口中，你们将亲耳听见谁才是地狱真正的王。”

 

他盯着Lucifer的脸，撒旦已经走到了他的面前，抬头看着他，目光平静，似乎还带着些许嘲讽和莫名其妙的宠溺味道。这叫Crowley恼火起来，他才不要什么撒旦的“宠溺”，他要撒旦感到羞辱。  
“这是你自愿的是不是？”他放大了声音说，带着抑制不住的怒火。  
“是的，我的陛下。”Lucifer平静地说。Crowley瞪了他一眼，Lucifer却毫不在意地转过身去，面向着大臣们。撒旦的目光扫过那些表情错愕的恶魔，神色反倒更加气定神闲了。

“他是对的，我的朋友们。”Lucifer宣布道，两只手交叉握着搁在身前，“世界上只有一个真正的地狱之主。”

他的红眼睛闪了闪，仔细扫过每一个在场者的面孔，他们都盯着撒旦，眼睛眨也不敢眨。Lucifer挤了挤眼睛假笑了一下。

撒旦确信只需要这样，自己的意思已经很清楚了。

“那个统治者就是我，对不对？”Crowley在他身后的王座上急急发问。

“当然，陛下。”Lucifer回身看着Crolwey，目光里温情似水。就这么一瞬间叫Crowley更加恼怒起来。

“你会宣誓永远效忠于那个人的，是吗？”Crowley拔高了声音，口气里带上了威胁的意味。Lucifer又转回头去继续面向那些恶魔们。

“当然。”Lucifer说，口吻慢慢变得强硬起来，脸上的笑意也渐渐消失了。

“对那些没有效忠于这个真正的地狱之主的人，”Lucifer说着，红眼睛再次闪烁起来，“他们将忍受永恒的地狱之火的煎熬。”

 

 

人群散去后，Crowley慢慢走下王座，眼睛紧紧盯着他。Lucifer仍然微微垂着头一副非常恭敬的样子站在那儿，那副样子却叫Crowley更加生气。

羞辱一个人的意义当然在于那个人要感到羞辱。

而Lucifer看起来倒是享受得很。

“我以为你是控制狂。”Crowley讥讽道，“我第一次知道原来你喜欢被控制。”

“我不喜欢被控制。”Lucifer抬眼看着Crowley，口气平静，“但如果是你……我没那么生气。”

 

Crowley愣了好一会儿才意识到Lucifer在跟自己调情。一向自诩调情高手的恶魔也脸色微红，半天才干咳了两声。大约是恼羞成怒，他做出恶狠狠的样子来发出了命令。“滚回房间去。”他说，“老实待着。”

 

Lucifer乖乖走进侧室，在椅子上坐下。Crowley将他脖子上的项圈和地上的环扣用链子连在一起，然后转身头也不回地走了。撒旦看着Crowley关上门的背影，在心里感叹了两声。

也许自己喜欢的就是Crowley这么爱和自己作对的样子。

 

Lucifer在不久后就等来了自己的两个追随者。Jack和Tom走进房间，Jack脸上挂着一种愚蠢的讪笑，而Tom则是一脸狂热的崇拜。Lucifer在心里叹了口气，思忖着，觉得恶魔还是Crowley那样的比较带劲。

“我们明白了您的信息。”Jack忙不迭地说，“您有什么需要我们做的吗？”

“你们知不知道有什么特别擅长研究技术活的工匠？”Lucifer问，“这个锁应该是他设计的。”他没有提自己身上那个额外的系统。  
“是Spivak。”Tom煞有介事地点点头，“他昨天来向我们打听地狱有没有发生什么大事。我今天才意识到原来他是指……您。”  
“把他带过来给我，”Lucifer不动声色地说，“就可以了。”

“我们当然可以为您去找Spivak。”Jack说，脸上的笑容更加愚蠢了，“不过在此之前，我们有几个条件。”

 

永远不要和魔鬼谈条件。

Lucifer更加坚定了Crowley是一个很特殊的恶魔的念头，也许是最聪明的那个。他面上做出微笑来假意答应着。Jack的废话滔滔不绝，当他说完时，Lucifer几乎都快有了困意。

“我答应你。”Lucifer假惺惺地说，“不过还有件事要你们去办。”  
Lucifer在心里盘算着，如果Spivak没法解除自己身上的这套系统，他不能就这样冒昧地脱了枷锁就走。  
Crowley毕竟能控制自己。

 

 

Crowley在晚上十点多的时候收到了一条短信，上面写着一个地点坐标，其他什么内容也没有。恶魔感到有些奇怪，但这段时间他也收到过一些关于Ramiel和Dagon的匿名消息，所以他也没想太多直接去了。那个地点倒是离自己的宫殿不太远，只有两个街区的距离，是一个废弃仓库。他走进仓库，四下张望着。仓库里黑漆漆的，他倒是没见到什么人。四周堆着乱七八糟的杂物和木箱，Crowley仔细搜寻了一下，也感觉不出有什么物品被防御了。

当他听见嗖的一声时已经晚了。

Crowley扶着旁边的箱子慢慢倒下去。他的侧腹中了一箭，比起疼痛，倒是麻软的感觉更多。Crowley感觉自己全身的力气都在迅速流失。吊灯被打开，Crowley看见了自己的两个手下。Jack和Tom在他面前站着，两人都在蠢兮兮地狂笑。  
“我就知道——Lucifer说过这会有用。”

Crowley注视着Jack手里抓着的弓箭——那是专门困魔用的，估计是Lucifer告诉了他们这玩意在哪儿。Crowley现在才明白过来，这个仓库是Lucifer的私人仓库，仓库被用咒语精心防御了，恶魔在这里无法施展力量却又不自知。难怪自己刚才没能察觉到有其他人就在边上等着给自己下套。  
Crowley在心里低声咒骂了一句。大约是因为太多烦心事，Dagon，长矛，Castiel……还有撒旦本人，这些事情阻塞了他思考的能力，竟叫他没有察觉到撒旦的虚与委蛇两面三刀。  
可笑的是，他还当真以为Lucifer是真的“深爱”并“服从”自己了。

——他还以为撒旦那些话里多少有些真心。

现在看来，倒像是自己一厢情愿了。

 

Crowley靠着箱子瘫在地上，他浑身麻软根本无法动弹，弓箭已经被Jack从他腹部拔了出来，但魔法依旧在发挥效用。他被两个恶魔架着胳膊，搁在一把椅子上，然后被用锁链一圈圈固定住。

“他叫我们不要杀掉你。”Tom说，“但我们可以做一些其他事情。”

Crowley一丁点力气也没有，话都说不出来，他耷拉着脑袋，听他们用嫌恶的口吻继续说着。“我们都太讨厌你了。”Tom说，“是你这个懦夫让地狱变成了现在这个鬼样子。”

Crowley猜不出来他们要对自己做什么。他们也许会用圣水，也许会用刀子。仓库里弥漫着一股灰尘的气味，Crowley喘着气，面色涨得通红，全身软得就跟没了骨头似的。而Tom和Jack正看着自己奸奸地贼笑。

 

 

在晚上十点多一些的时候，Jack和Tommy以及另一个恶魔进了房间，他们站在Lucifer面前，撒旦抬头看着他们，房间里暗沉沉的，只有那些月光从高窗透入。“我们找不到Spivak，但我们给你带了一个可以开锁的工匠。”Jack说，“我们现在去你给的那个地点进行布置。”

他显得有些担忧：“您确定您的计划没问题吧？”

“不会有问题的。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我当然也可以等你们解开锁后亲自去做。不过那样不就没有机会给你们表现了。”他信口扯着谎，冲他们挤了挤眼睛微笑，幸亏这几个家伙是不折不扣的蠢蛋，“你们可是要在我重夺王位后做开国大臣的。”  
他顿了顿，“记住，不能杀掉他。”Lucifer重申道，“如果他死了……”

Lucifer意味深长地收住了话头。虽然他清楚就凭这两个人根本杀不了Crowley。

“我理解。”Tom忙说，“您要好好修理他，折磨他。我们都很乐意看见这种情况。”

Lucifer注视着Tom和Jack离开，他倒是不担心他们真的控制住了Crowley又不放自己。可怜的愚忠——

他们太崇拜撒旦了。

剩下的那个恶魔给自己开锁。他花了半个小时制造了钥匙，又花了一小会儿打磨。当锁被打开的时候，正巧到了午夜。Lucifer站起身，懒洋洋地活动了一下筋骨。

月色更亮了，工匠讨好地看着他，一脸邀功的表情。Lucifer琢磨了一会儿，想着要不要现在就灭口的时候，锁匠收到了短信。  
“他们来信息了，”他说，“说Crowley已经被控制住了，就在您给的那个地点。”

Lucifer点了点头，眼睛里红光闪了闪，朝锁匠露出一个微笑。锁匠在那一瞬间几乎愣了神，盯着微笑的撒旦露出了痴迷的表情。  
Lucifer做出了惋惜的神色。

他打了个响指。

锁匠在月光下炸裂成灰烬，黑色的烟雾充斥着整个空间，Lucifer伸手挥了挥，一脸嫌弃的样子，那些烟雾终究融进了空气与月色之中。

他就要重新掌控自己的小狗了。Lucifer激动地想，比起重获自由，居然是这个念头更让自己兴奋。

Lucifer扭了扭肩膀，深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。

 

 

两秒钟后，Lucifer站在了自己的仓库里。Jack和Tom正站在仓库中间的空地上。听见声音，他们转过身来，看见是Lucifer，两个人都露出了惊喜的表情。Lucifer笑了笑，张开手臂。  
“Daddy回来了。”他挑了挑眉毛，红眼睛闪了两下。

“见到您实在是太高兴了。”Tom激动地大叫着跪下，手在胸口比划着，“我就知道您才是真正的地狱之王。”

“我的宠物呢？”Lucifer慢悠悠地说。

Jack和Tom对视了一眼，两个人都露出了非常奸贼的笑容。  
“我们知道您想折磨他，所以就事先小小地代劳了一下。”Jack得意洋洋地说，一副邀功的口气。

Lucifer手指抽动了一下。

“你们做了什么？”他慢吞吞地问。

Jack和Tom还没有来得及回答，Lucifer就听见了两声闷哼。两个恶魔往两边闪开，将中间空出来，Lucifer看见Crowley坐在前面的椅子上，被困魔锁链捆绑着。他垂着头，看不清脸，嘴像是被堵住了，喉咙里正挤出模糊不清的呻吟。

撒旦走上前，站在Crowley面前，他的声音听起来又像是抽泣又像是惨叫。旁边Jack和Tom笑得更开心了，Jack还在喋喋不休地说着话。  
“我们觉得这是最好的办法。普通的折磨对他根本不管用……”

 

Lucifer没有搭腔，他伸手扯着Crowley的头发，将他的脑袋强行拉起来。Crowley睁着眼睛，眼眶通红，里面蒙着水淋淋的雾气，目光显得空洞而迷茫。他的皮肤上挂着一层汗，额发就站在额头上，嘴里塞着一块破旧布料，胸口剧烈起伏着，喉咙里不停发出嘶哑低沉的哼哼声。  
Lucifer这时候才闻见空气中弥散的那股淡淡的人血的气味。

“我们给他一次性注射了好几管血。”Jack得意洋洋地说，“他这下有的受——”

Lucifer没有等Jack把话说完。

他打了个响指，Jack和Tom都在爆炸声中化作了烟尘散进了空气里，仓库的吊灯也在某种暴怒般的气流中闪烁了两下，在诡异的穿堂阴风里晃荡着叮当作响。恶魔的哼声更厉害了，Lucifer扯出了Crowley嘴里的布料，三两下松开了捆着他的铁链。恶魔的眼睛却迷迷糊糊半闭上了，双唇因为干渴起了白皮，抖抖索索地抖动着，吐露着听不清的零碎词语。

“嘿。”  
Lucifer手足无措——他实在没有多少安慰人的经验。Lucifer捧着恶魔的脑袋，好让他睁眼瞧着自己，但大约是弓箭的魔法未消，Crowley整个人都软绵绵的，脑袋沉甸甸地往Lucifer怀里栽过去，撒旦察觉到恶魔的体温烫得吓人，胡子隔着衣服都嫌扎得慌。

Lucifer感觉自己胸口的布料湿了。

Crowley在哭。

 

TBC


	22. 春宵

22\. 春宵  
“嘿……”

Lucifer过了好一会儿才又恢复了语言功能。他拍了拍恶魔的脸，Crowley仿佛已经失去了意识，压根不知道自己周围在发生着些什么。大天使犹豫了片刻，抓着Crowley的肩膀飞回了宫殿。Lucifer记得Castiel的房间在哪，于是径直带Crowley去了Castiel的卧室，将他丢在了那张华丽恶俗的床上。Crowley还是半睁着眼睛，一动不动地两手摊着在床上哼哼，泪珠不时从眼角掉落。

Lucifer想了一会儿，回大厅去取手铐。他并不放心Crowley——只要等Crowley的恶魔能力恢复，他就又可以控制自己了。而Lucifer绝对不允许那种事情再度发生。

这次他只扣住了恶魔的两只手。中间的铁链子很长，对恶魔的动作没什么太大影响。Crowley任凭Lucifer对自己进行束缚，动也不动。这叫Lucifer有些恼怒：一个痴呆的玩偶还有什么意思。他在心里咒骂着那两个自作主张的混蛋，目光在触及神志不清的恶魔时却不自觉地柔软下来。

现在Crowley的脑袋就枕在自己的大腿上，Lucifer低头看着他。

 

恶魔哆嗦着嘴唇，呼吸又重又乱，皮肤蒙着红红的颜色和一层薄汗。那股淡淡的人血气味还没有消散。房间里的蜡烛一直燃着，带着火药般气味的空气将他们围困。Lucifer深吸了一口气，手指无意识地摩擦着恶魔的面颊，扎手的胡子竟也叫撒旦爱不释手起来。他将Crowley再次在床上放平，自己蹬了鞋子上床去，并记得放下了床帐。烛光透过紫色的厚厚的帐子照进来，狭小私密的空间中充盈着暧昧暖和的气氛。

也许现在正是适合诱奸的好时候。

Lucifer想着，低头吻他。

恶魔的嘴唇烫得吓人，一直在抖动，齿间摩擦着，喷出尽是紊乱的气息。Lucifer的舌头在恶魔的唇上细细描摹着，但得不到任何回应。

这情景与前几天Castiel的样子何其相似。

Lucifer想起Castiel因为突如其来的疼痛夹紧了屁股的样子，以及来自对方的紧紧的拥抱，尽管无力回应却依旧在吻中沉醉。

撒旦抬头离开了对方。  
因为Crowley已经开始浑身抽搐。

这将Lucifer吓了一跳。Crowley惨叫着，眼泪流得更凶了，铁链子给弄得叮当作响。Lucifer便又开始手足无措起来，他从未用这种方式感到过慌张。在反应过来后，他抓起Crowley的两只手，把它们按在他头顶，将自己一条腿搁在恶魔腿间，阻止了他继续乱动。

Lucifer终于听清了Crowley口中吐出的词语。

“别丢下我……”他抖抖索索地说着，抽搐暂时停止了，“我会是一个乖孩子的。”

Lucifer面色阴沉地注视着恶魔的脸，不知道他究竟想起了什么事。他另一只手抚上恶魔的面庞，目光不自觉地更加柔软。Crowley的眼神仍然空洞，面颊湿漉漉的，双唇打着哆嗦。大天使的手往下移动，直到触碰到恶魔的嘴唇——他想起Crowley舔笼子的样子：他灵巧的舌头从半开的双唇里伸出来，在栏杆上来回移动，脸上因为羞愤变得通红，而那湿润甜腻的嘴唇让撒旦忍不住想要去触碰。  
现在，Lucifer终于触碰到了。  
只是现在，恶魔的嘴唇十分干燥，灼热滚烫，起了一层坚硬的皮。Crowley仿佛意识到了什么，撒旦的指尖冰凉，他张开嘴，舌头直接卷了上来。Lucifer一瞬间有些发愣。在Lucifer之前的那些的意淫里，Crolwey多数时候都会被自己折磨到哭泣，在自己操到呻吟讨饶。而现在，自己甚至还没有开始折磨他，他就已经在流泪和呻吟了。

撒旦此刻却反倒莫名清心寡欲起来。

他从未料到，自己有一天会如此心软——他不想看见Crowley处在这样的痛苦之中。明明这是自己设计造成的后果，明明就在一个小时前，自己还在肖想要如何将Crowley和Castiel都变成自己最听话最下流的宠物。

 

恶魔的舌头就那样包裹着他的手指，小幅度地滑动，讨好般地仔细舔着。

“你知道我是谁吗？”Lucifer轻声问。

Crowley瞪大眼睛，似乎有点回过神来，嘴巴半张，舌头也不动了。Lucifer抽出了手指，眯眼看着恶魔，神色非常玩味。Crowley倒吸了一口凉气，眼睛里的光彩回来了。

“Lucifer。”

他说，声音嘶哑低沉，打着颤。

 

“你还好吗？”Lucifer半是戏谑地问，Crowley一语不发地恨恨地瞪着他，似乎在回忆刚刚发生了些什么。恶魔大口喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着。

“放松。”Lucifer假笑了一下，“我发誓我只让他们抓住你，而给你注射人血……”他顿了顿，“不是我的主意。”

Crowley吞咽了一下口水，仍旧沉默地看着Lucifer。恶魔神色里的戒备和隐隐恨意叫撒旦叹了口气。

“你药劲儿过去了吗？”Lucifer问，“你看起来就像是嗑嗨了。”

“这才刚开始。”Crowley哑着嗓子说，扭动了一下身体，扯着铁链子咣当乱响，脸上表情别扭起来，耳朵根子都红透了，而Lucifer确定那不是因为人血的原因。

“要多久？”Lucifer不动声色地问，“你需要我帮什么忙吗？”  
“不需要。”Crowley恼怒地说，“把我放开。”  
“然后你好再把我绑回去？”Lucifer冷哼了一声，“我是傻子吗，Crowley？”他低下头，故意附在恶魔耳边低语，声音又轻又低，“你看，现在你又是我的宠物了，Pet。”

Crowley挣扎起来，Lucifer好笑地加大了手上的力气。恶魔的两腿乱蹬，叫Lucifer感到有些不耐烦。“你现在这样什么都做不了，puppy。” Lucifer说，“为什么不好好等你的血瘾劲儿过去了再想法逃跑呢？”  
他顿了顿。“我是认真的。”Lucifer轻声说，“我爱你，所以对于你奴役我的事情没有那么生气。”他偏头想了想，“如果是其他人，他们现在早就死了。”

 

大约是几管过量人血的作用过于强大，Crowley仍处于某种朦胧缥缈的状态中。他能感觉到还在自己全身流窜的热血，心里堵着一堆说不清道不明的感伤情绪。而就像Lucifer自己所宣称的那样，他的表情认真又温柔，目光直勾勾地注视着自己，似乎在试图传达他想传达的爱意。  
这叫Crowley一时间有些失神。

他记起在自己入侵Lucifer的时候，读到的那些炙热黏腻的欲望和爱意。撒旦自渎时克制的喘息声，充满汗味的情欲，在冰凉的牢笼里，那滚烫的情欲和孤独的绝望混杂，强烈的要命的渴望……

那是撒旦啊。

一种罪恶感在Crowley心中扩散。他想起自己对Castiel信誓旦旦的发言，声称自己憎恨Lucifer并且永远不会给他回报。但事实上，此刻的Crowley非常想要得到亲吻和爱抚——撒旦的亲吻和爱抚。自己的目光就停留在撒旦的嘴唇上，它们紧紧抿在一起，微微向下撇着，显出忧伤的弧度。在狭窄私密的空间里，Lucifer的身体就贴在自己的身体上——撒旦的体温似乎很低，让Crowley心中平静，让他不自觉地想去触碰——

Crowley意识到刚刚撒旦亲吻过自己。在自己意识朦胧不清的时候，什么冰凉柔软的东西触碰到了自己的嘴唇。恶魔不清楚究竟发生了些什么，但他仿佛仍旧能体会到那细软灵巧的舌头在自己的唇上游动描摹的瘙痒触觉。

Crowley将自己的渴望认定为是人血的作用。

他扭动了一下身体。

Castiel和Lucifer接吻的画面在他脑子里挥之不去。

 

“为什么？”  
Crowley问，声音依旧沙哑并颤抖。

“什么为什么？”Lucifer皱起眉似有不解。

“你为什么爱我和Cass？”他问。

这是一个无解的问题。

Lucifer沉默了一小会儿。他将脑袋沉下去，用脸去磨蹭恶魔的脸，感受着那些胡子扎在皮肤上的痒意。  
“没有理由，”他轻声说，“我就是能感觉到它。”

Lucifer的话让Crowley彻底无言。恶魔问过Castiel同样的问题，而当时Castiel给出了同样的答案。“没有理由”。  
恶魔躺在那儿，眼睛盯着从床顶拉下来的床帐，他两手手腕被Lucifer一手抓着按在头顶。撒旦的呼吸就喷洒在自己的面颊上，搔得发痒。

 

撒旦将脑袋抬起来一些，从上面俯视恶魔，手指在他的嘴唇上来回摩挲。Crowley呆愣愣地盯着Lucifer的脸，目光里透露出几分痴迷的味道。这叫Lucifer嗤笑出声。

只要是恶魔，就必定会崇敬自己。

“需要我现在把Castiel带过来吗？”Lucifer戏谑道，“你现在看起来太糟了——你像是需要他陪着。我可以把你们都绑在床上，让他看着我怎么操你。然后等我把你操晕过去，我就可以操他了。”

“你强奸过他——你别想再对他做同样的事。”Crolwey低吼着，表情又愠怒起来。

“那不是强奸，”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“他是自愿的。我们不过是打了一炮，而我没那么温柔而已。”

“尽管骗你自己去吧。”Crowley没好气地说，冲Lucifer翻了个白眼。

“随便你怎么说。”Lucifer眯起眼睛，红眼睛闪了两下，而这通常预示着危险，“如果你不想要Castiel陪着你，那我现在就直接强奸你了。”

Crowley没有回答。他微微战栗起来，而他不清那是因为恐惧还是因为兴奋。人血依旧在催促他去获取亲吻和爱抚。Lucifer隐约觉察到了Crowley的渴望，冲恶魔挤了挤眼睛，低头再次亲吻了恶魔。

Crowley没有试图抵抗。

 

这个吻的感觉该死的好。

Lucifer温柔地细细地用舌头舔他的嘴唇，描摹着他双唇的形状。Crowley闭上眼睛，脑子里闪过那个画面……

城堡，地毯，壁画，炉火，Castiel和Lucifer的吻……

仿佛全身每一处毛孔都得到了充分舒张，恶魔战栗着，Lucifer松开了他的手腕，转而一手捧着他的脸，一手在他身上上下抚摸。Crowley身上还衣服整齐，只有最外面的风衣被脱了。Lucifer的大腿在他两腿间磨蹭着，Crowley很快就感觉到了欲望的苏醒，他几乎快要克制不住自己去挺胯磨蹭Lucifer了。Lucifer松开他的嘴唇径直往下去，舌头从他的下巴往喉结一直移动着。

“我以为你会更粗暴。”Crowley哑声说。Lucifer暂停了亲吻，抬头看他。

“而我还以为你会反抗。”他挤了挤眼睛。

“你知道我不能。”Crowley恼怒地说，“你知道我被人血控制着。”

“那我可真够幸运。”Lucifer讥讽道，“居然给你打两针你就愿意乖乖躺下被操。”

Crowley紧紧闭着嘴，瞪着Lucifer。撒旦眯起眼睛，注视着Crowley。恶魔显得非常倔强，身体因为害怕不自觉地微微颤抖着，皮肤还因为人血的作用泛着一层暧昧诱人的粉红颜色。  
也许自己不应该在这个时候操他。

Lucifer想，自己应该在某个Crowley更加清醒的时候，操到对方苦苦哀求欲罢不能。现在……他似乎太需要某些心理安慰了。

“我可以为你去找Castiel。”Lucifer换了一副谈交易的口吻，“让他来操你。如果你需要的话。当然，”他假笑了一下，“这之后他还会是我的奴隶。”  
“我警告你，放过Cass。”Crowley低吼着，“别试图……对他做任何事。他已经承受太多痛苦了。”

 

Lucifer眯起眼睛，怒火瞬间涌了上来。他不喜欢Crowley用这种口气谈论Castiel——就像是Crowley和Castiel已经无法分开了似的——就像是他们两个中再也容不下其他人了似的——

“闭嘴。”Lucifer低吼道，冷笑了一声，脸上的表情严峻起来。就在刚才，自己差点就忘了他想要奴役这两个家伙的目的了——几乎都开始幻想起自己不可能得到的爱。他伸手掐着恶魔的脖子，牢牢将恶魔固定住，Crowley给Lucifer掐得想要咳嗽又咳不出声音，光是面色涨得通红。“你是我的宠物，”撒旦高声宣布，嘴角挂着冰冷的笑，“而Castiel也会成为我的宠物。”

 

Lucifer打了个响指，Crowley的西装外套和长裤就被剥离了。Lucifer没有脱去他的黑衬衫和内裤。撒旦决定将这个任务留给自己手动完成。他的手探入了衬衫下摆，抚摸起恶魔的皮肤。老实说，Crowley的外貌并不算完美，他的皮囊也不年轻了。但这些对Lucifer来说都无关紧要。

重要的是，那是Crowley，他正在自己身体下面因为恐惧和兴奋颤抖，并且很快就要被自己占有。

 

撒旦胡乱啃咬着恶魔的脖颈，在他的脖子上烙下一个又一个的深吻，兴奋地感受着因为自己的啃咬惹来的每一声恶魔的低吟和抖动。可怜的小家伙……他需要被控制，他需要被伤害……  
而自己将控制他伤害他。撒旦才不需要在意对方是否爱自己。

反正自己能完全地拥有他。

直到他感觉到恶魔突然间身体紧绷起来，身上的肌肉僵硬得像是石块。Lucifer抬头看着Crowley。  
似乎是人血的作用反复了。

恶魔的面孔在一瞬间涨得通红，双唇狠命哆嗦着，眼角流下泪来，目光却放空了，像是已经失去了意识。他全身僵硬地躺在那儿，两只手耷拉在身体两边，紧紧揪着床单。

“不……”他含混不清地说着，“不……”

 

刚才还有的那些想要将对方操到晕厥的念头在此刻烟消云散。

 

“不要离开我……”  
他说，“我是好孩子。”

 

Lucifer清楚这句话并不是对自己说的，但他依旧感受到某种深刻的触动，像是某根柔软的神经被拉扯了一下。心疼与担忧的心情交杂，Lucifer让恶魔坐起身，然后抱住他，感觉到Crowley在自己怀里抖得像个筛子，呼吸紊乱地喷在自己耳边。  
“别离开……”  
英国佬的声音就这么零碎地循环地响着，叫Lucifer蓦然心痛。

“我不会离开你。”撒旦轻声说，试图让自己听起来像安慰。

他不知道还能说什么。他并不真的擅长安慰什么人——他是说，他擅长蛊惑，擅长扮演角色，用对方爱人的身份蛊惑布道以占据皮囊。但他从不擅长用他自己的身份安慰别人。他也许做过——

在更久远更古早的时候。

 

“我们玫瑰园里的玫瑰都死了。”Michael说。  
“为什么？”Lucifer不解地问，他手里抓着那朵Michael刚刚摘下的玫瑰，“Darkness已经被关起来了。”  
Michael看了一眼Lucifer，他躺下来，睡在草地上，扭头只是盯着Lucifer。Lucifer显得非常困惑，片刻后，他反应了过来，看向自己手上的那支玫瑰。阳光在那耀眼的红色上轻快地跳跃，但下一刻，那原本饱满漂亮的花瓣就渐渐萎缩下去，红色变成了腐烂的枯黑。

Lucifer半张着嘴说不出话，手微微颤抖起来。

“所以我才问你Mark怎么样。”Michael扭回头去仰头看着天空。他伸出手，对着日光，阳光穿过他沾了鲜血的手指，照得他皮肤近乎透明。  
“对不起。”Lucifer低落地说，他眨了眨眼睛，表情十分消沉，“如果是因为Mark的原因。”他顿了顿，“我知道你喜欢它们。”

Michael又侧过头来看Lucifer。“你在意吗？”他轻声问。  
“我当然在意。”Lucifer不高兴地说，“你知道，我一直都在意你的心情。”  
Michael从Lucifer手里重新将那支已经完全枯死的玫瑰接过来，将它放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅。香味与腐烂的气味混杂，却营造出了世界末日般的美妙气味。  
“你在意就行了。”  
Michael轻声说，他挥了挥手，已经枯萎的花瓣一片片脱落，掉落在草地上瞬间就混入了泥土。新的花蕾从花茎上生出，然后慢慢绽开，在阳光下闪耀着同样亮丽的红色。

 

 

Lucifer猛然想起那个零碎的记忆片段。Michael给自己变出的漂亮玫瑰一直就在记忆深处摇晃。自己曾经那样在意Michael的心情，那样在意他的家庭。在被放逐与囚禁之前，在自己还懂得关心并切实表达着自己对Michael的关心时，自己也享受着等量的关心与爱意。

“我们都忘记了你最早的样子，Lucifer。包括你自己。”

Lucifer突然听见有谁在和自己说话，浑身激灵了一下。他半天才想起这句话是Castiel曾经告诉自己的。在Castiel被自己操到浑身瘫软动弹不得的时候，他用一种空洞沙哑的声音躺在炉火前的地毯上，瞪着一整个天花板的圣父这样缓慢说着。

此刻，就像是那些枯萎花瓣飘落在碧翠草地上，某种阴暗孤苦的情绪被吸入了泥土，再也寻不着踪迹。更加红艳美妙的花蕾顽强长出，在日光下瞬间绽开。

 

 

Lucifer感觉到自己的面颊湿透了。

Crowley的眼泪沾湿了自己的皮肤，热流汹涌。撒旦轻轻抱着他，手掌轻轻在恶魔的背上抚摸。感觉到恶魔颤抖的幅度渐渐小下去，抽泣的声音也变得微弱了，身体的肌肉似乎也慢慢放松下来。Lucifer察觉到Crowley的变化，便松开了手。他感觉的就在自己松手的同一时刻，恶魔瑟缩了一下，铁链子咣当咣当响了两声。

他似乎想抓住自己。

“我不会离开你。”Lucifer重申了一遍，这次他盯着Crowley的眼睛。恶魔的眼睛依旧没有神采，蒙着朦胧雾气。

“我爱你。”Lucifer说。

Crowley的手指抽动了两下。

 

也许自己还是应该将Castiel叫过来。等Crowley的这阵嗨劲儿过了，他们几个再好好算账。  
Lucifer想，他往后坐直身体，而恶魔似乎意识到了Lucifer打算离开，他猛地伸手抓住了Lucifer的手臂，带着铁链子一阵乱响。  
“别走。”他声音哑得不行，低沉得要命，像是抓住最后一根救命稻草似的绝望地哀求着，“别走。”

Lucifer沉默着看着Crowley，撒旦不清楚恶魔究竟有没有意识到他抓着的是谁，但这个动作已经叫撒旦几乎狂喜起来了。烛光透过紫色床帐，给恶魔造出来的轮廓剪影朦胧而美妙，整个人的边缘仿佛散发着模糊醉人的光晕。他柔软的头发也乱糟糟地支着，只穿着黑衬衫和内裤跪在床垫上，衬衫最上面几颗扣子已经给解开了，露出泛着粉红色的皮肤，领带也已经给扯散了，胡乱耷拉在肩膀上。  
撒旦也不觉有些着迷。

但Lucifer已经再也不想强奸他了。

“我不走。”他柔声说，口吻曼妙，像是最丝滑的绸缎，“我陪着你。”

 

TBC


	23. 斯德哥尔摩情人

23\. 斯德哥尔摩情人  
23.1 斯德哥尔摩情人  
Crowley的嗨劲儿断断续续持续了大半夜。血劲儿上来的时候他就打抽抽，眼泪压根停不住，平静些时就直挺挺躺着一语不发。Lucifer一直没下床，就躲在床帐里面陪着他。在快到凌晨五点的时候，Crowley闭上眼睛睡着了。他趴在Lucifer怀里，半个身子挂在Lucifer身上，一条腿跨过他的腰。脑袋就埋在撒旦胸口，面颊上还挂着半干不干的泪痕。撒旦能感觉到Crowley的体温在缓慢下降——这大概是在预示那阵嗨劲儿已经彻底过去了。

Lucifer躺着没动，两手垫在脑袋后面，感觉到恶魔柔软的肚皮就贴着自己的腹部。他低头注视着Crowley柔软的头发和脑袋上的发旋。恶魔后脖颈的皮肤都露了出来，透着一层粉红的颜色。

 

 

两个小时后，Crowley醒了过来。

恶魔睁开眼睛，头疼得要命，脑子里晕晕乎乎一团浆糊，他喉咙里挤出两声沙哑的呻吟。半天才回过神。夜里发生的事情在他脑子里从头到尾过滤了一遍。细节都不清晰，但不妨碍让Crowley感到尴尬。而更让他感到尴尬的是，他发现自己现在正趴在Lucifer身上。

他能感觉到自己的脸贴着Lucifer的衣服，隔着单薄的布料传来撒旦的体温。他甚至能闻到大天使的气味，强大的纯粹的能量气味里带着一点猩红的邪恶味道。Crowley僵硬着，一动也不敢动，但这显然骗不过撒旦。  
“你醒了。”  
Lucifer的声音从头顶传来。恶魔伸手撑着床板想要坐起身，Lucifer就跟着坐起来，面色平静地看着他。

“你还好吗？”Lucifer问，口气里听不出是戏弄的成分更多还是关心的意味更多。Crowley注视着Lucifer，目光警觉，带着点虚张声势的意思。他现在只穿着内裤和给扯得皱巴巴的衬衫，Lucifer俯过身来，近距离盯着他的脸，似乎在做什么仔细的研究。

“你看起来好多了。”他说，目光里的担忧不加掩饰。

Crowley一时间愣住。Lucifer的面孔隐没在穿过紫色床帐隐隐透来的烛光中。大概是人血的余劲儿，深刻缠绵的悲伤情绪依旧在恶魔心头徘徊萦绕。Crowley张了张嘴，什么话也没说出来。Lucifer皱起眉，似乎有些困惑。

撒旦伸手抚摸上恶魔的脸，撒旦炙热指尖的触感让他不自觉地打了个激灵。

“你像个刚被强奸了的小媳妇。”Lucifer收回手嘲笑道，“但我还没来得及强奸你。”

“你到底想要什么？”Crowley终于开了口，干咳了两声，声音沙哑低沉，目光中的戒备丝毫不减。  
Lucifer眨了眨眼睛。  
“想要等你清醒过来再操你？你嗨成那个样子，感觉太好上了。”Lucifer假笑着说，看见Crowley眯起了眼睛，撒旦便翻了个白眼。  
“当然不，”撒旦不耐烦地说，“我说了好多遍了，我爱你，所以我不想伤害你。”

 

当撒旦将“我爱你”这个句子变成口头禅的时候，其实是有点吓人的。Crowley瞪着他，脸上红成一片，却努力做出了十分强硬的表情。  
“你看上去不是那种非常遵守道德准则的类型。”Crowley恶狠狠地说，“你在计划什么？”  
“为什么你总觉得我在计划什么？”Lucifer困惑地说，“我同意告诉你那个符咒的时候，我就等于把自己献给了你，我还用我自己的性命救了你和Castiel。”  
他的眉头皱得更厉害了。  
“所以你告诉我，为什么你一点也不感激，反而总觉得我在谋划什么？”

也许就是这个时刻，Crowley意识到Lucifer和Castiel甚至有些相似。这幅困惑不解的样子叫Crowley猛然想起，他们曾经都是不食人间烟火的天使。

“因为事实证明你确实在谋划什么。”Crowley冷笑了一声，他举起一只手，手上连着的铁链子一阵乱响，“你只是想要逃出笼子。”  
“那是因为你要羞辱我。”Lucifer不耐烦地说，“我别无选择。”  
“难道你原本以为，在你救了我们之后，我就会感恩戴德地将你供着吗？”Crowley低吼道，“我还以为你是天使里最聪明的那个。”  
“而我还以为你至少不会那样对待我。”Lucifer冷漠地说，“或许你不关心我是否救了你，但你至少会关心我救了Castiel。”  
“对，然后我就发现你逼迫他和你睡觉。”Crowley脸上肌肉抽搐了一下，“我应该跪下来对你的行为顶礼膜拜。”  
“我承认我们两个过去憎恨彼此。”Lucifer烦躁地说，“你是我所有造物里最让人头疼的那个，Crowley。你一开始就想杀掉我，你指望我对你有好感吗？而我不过是和Castiel睡了一觉，这和我们过去试图杀掉对方的行为相比又算得了什么呢？我都没让你的小天使流血，我很温柔了。”  
“我要杀你那是因为我知道你会杀掉我！”Crowley恼怒地说，“你敢说你没有计划在战胜Michael之后清除所有的恶魔吗？”

Lucifer一脸被抓包了表情耸了耸肩。“就算是这样，”Lucifer说，“我是Lucifer。我有这个能力。所以，”他假笑了一下，“在权力绝对不平等的时候，我们不应该讲道理。”  
“那在我能控制你的时候，你也不应该指望我会感激你而不是奴役你。我们不必讲道理。”Crowley尖锐地说。  
“那才不是权力的绝对不平等。”Lucifer摇了摇头，“要不然你为什么现在又被我困住了？”  
Crowley沉默下来，一脸不甘心地闭嘴不言。  
Lucifer叹息了一声。  
“你看，我说过，所有的恶魔都害怕我和崇敬我。”Lucifer说，“就算你是地狱之王，但是只要他们意识到我有一丝可能重夺大权，他们最终都会倒向我。”  
他停顿了一会儿。“你是恶魔，Crowley，你是我的孩子。我知道你害怕并崇敬我。”  
“这话听起来可够诡异的。”Crowley翻了个白眼，恶语讥讽，“你知道你在乱伦了吧？你也许不是最聪明的那个天使，但你一定是最变态的。”  
Lucifer耸了耸肩。  
“如果你真想听到什么变态的，”Lucifer假笑着，“你是我的孩子，Castiel是我的弟弟，所以你这段时间一直在操你的叔叔。”  
Crowley瞪着Lucifer。片刻后他猛地摇了摇头，从“操Uncle Cass”的淫秽的梦里回过神。Lucifer似乎觉察到了Crowley在脑补些什么，但他什么也没有戳破。

“所以你打算就这样继续让我当你狗吗？”Crowley问。

Lucifer一时间没有说话，他盯着恶魔的脸，Crowley逞强般的直视着自己的眼睛，声音却微微颤抖着——他确实感到害怕了。撒旦清楚，Crowley一点儿也不想重温他的奴隶生活。

“我可以放开你，”Lucifer轻声说，“不过让我们先做一个约定。”

“又要交易？”Crowley一脸“你得了吧”的表情，“你会放我出来，但我不能再奴役你？”  
“差不多吧。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“不过不是交易。”他顿了顿，“就是个约定。”

“什么意思？”Crowley警觉地问。  
“没有什么交易，没有什么咒语来缔结契约。”Lucifer慢条斯理地说，“你答应我不再奴役我，我就放了你。”  
“你相信我？”Crowley皱起眉，不可置信地瞪着Lucifer。  
“你现在有更要紧的事情要做。”Lucifer说，“你知道，不是你要找Dagon，是我们要找Dagon。你自己算算账……我现在对你们根本没有任何威胁。夜里我本来可以做很多事情。”他慢悠悠地说，“我可以强奸你，我可以把Castiel抓过来，在他面前操你，或者在你面前操他。”  
“我什么都没有做，Crowley。”Lucifer叹了口气，“我只是……”

撒旦这下真的心烦起来，他摇了摇头。“我真的不想伤害你。”  
他看向恶魔，这次的口吻比刚才说的那句一样的话要更加真诚。Crowley感觉心脏狂跳了两下。

之前曾经体会过的那种感觉再次袭来。  
脑子里仿佛有什么东西在瞬间炸裂，产生震天巨响。

 

恶魔记起Lucifer指尖的触感——无论是在对方使用Castiel的皮囊时，侮辱般触碰自己嘴唇让自己用舌头清理地板，还是在自己昨天夜里迷迷糊糊间轻柔安抚的冰凉触碰……同时脑子里浮现出的还有撒旦和Castiel亲吻的样子，温柔、暖意融融……而昨夜的Lucifer的吻……  
细心的描摹……手掌的温度，舌尖轻佻逗弄的瘙痒……

恶人行善事，总是讽刺般的叫人更加感慨。

更何况那个恶人是撒旦。

Lucifer是对的。所有的恶魔都害怕并崇敬他，Corwley也从不例外。只是忽然间，恶魔已经只能记起Lucifer神色柔软时的情景。高窗与寂寞的大厅，月色和摇晃的烛光，疼痛让自己在冰凉的水泥地上蜷缩成一团颤抖，而撒旦的指尖在栏杆上游走。自己跟着Lucifer指尖的移动舔着栏杆，在绝对服从中忘却疼痛。撒旦的目光是温柔的——受伤的。那些伤口本来是Michael想要加诸给他的……Lucifer在那些孤单夜色里的敲敲打打和歌唱，在每每提及长矛和上帝时的愤怒，红眼睛狂暴地在黑暗里闪烁……自己读到的撒旦的那些记忆，天堂的荣耀与堕落的黑暗相间，恶魔读到的不仅是记忆，还有每个时刻，Lucifer内心的情绪，欢乐愉悦的时光之后，是长久的仇恨痛苦和寂寞。  
绝望孤单的气味和对未来的恐惧，充斥着前段时间的夜晚大厅。恶魔恐惧着即将来临的死亡， Lucifer恐惧着即将来临的漫长孤独。与其说Lucifer在为了羞辱他而羞辱他，倒不如说是想抓住他和笼外世界相沟通的最后一根稻草。而尽管Crowley不想承认，但那十几天确实让他和Lucifer用一种古怪的方式更加亲近了。

Crowley和Lucifer在很多方面都过分相似。他们谋划，渴望权力，渴望却又缺少爱。Lucifer本该是恶魔的造物主，却病态地依恋着Crowley……恶魔感激撒旦的爱——他并不想承认，但其实他或许喜欢撒旦对他的控制。

也许Crowley早就动心了。

那十几天的时光中，也许是他们成了彼此的囚犯，又都病态地换上了斯德哥尔摩综合征。

 

人血从来不会无中生有，不过是将一些心底里的东西给赤裸裸摆上台面。自己在昨夜半梦半醒间看见的Rowena的袍子，听见的冰雪中的尖叫，纵横交错的母亲与猎狗的脚印。他哀求母亲不要离开。  
我是好孩子。  
我会一直是个好男孩的。  
不要走。

母亲在离开前，在他的额头上留下了一个迅速匆忙却十分沉重的吻。母亲的面颊上已经有了血迹，现在血迹沾上了男孩的额头。男孩知道，母亲只会在要做对不起他的事情时才会用吻来哄骗他。

我会很快回来。

红头发的女巫终究一去不返。他的童年只有破旧救济院里的高窗，半冷生硬的面包，讥讽与噩梦。

 

恶魔知道自己在半梦半醒间抓住了谁，然后哀求对方不要离开。自己知道那是谁吗？他知道那不是Rowena吗？

他知道那是Lucifer。

人血从来不会无中生有，不过是将一些心底里的给赤裸裸摆上台面——

撒旦的紧紧的拥抱，冰凉却让人莫名安心。就在耳边回荡的低语安慰的Lucifer的声音，温柔缱绻。  
我不走。  
我陪着你。  
没事的，我在这儿。

我爱你。

 

“你看上去要哭了。”Lucifer谨慎地发问，“我刚才说的有那么感人吗？”

恶魔的眼睛里蒙着层亮晶晶的薄雾，眼眶与鼻尖都泛着酸涩的红色。也许是人血的余劲，也许不是。但此刻这似乎对恶魔来说已经不是很重要了。巨大的欲望在全身涌动膨胀。Crowley知道自己需要这个，他抬头注视着Lucifer的面孔，撒旦的真身在皮囊下柔和地漂浮着……  
Lucifer从Crowley的表情里读出了暧昧的意思。虽然他没弄明白恶魔为什么突然间就转变了态度，但此刻这对撒旦来说也不重要了。Lucifer强行抑制住心头的狂喜，试图表现得矜持些。他皱起眉，试探性地伸手搂住了Crowley的腰，将他拉近了自己。

“你知道你看起来像在勾引我吗？”Lucifer低声问。

Lucifer的面孔离他那么近——目光和唇角勾起的弧度在隐约模糊的烛光下显得异常诱人，帐子里的空气仿佛在此刻停止了流动，胶着而炙热。Crowley也心脏狂跳了两下，他张了张嘴，觉得那些情绪堵在胸口又说不出来，最终他说出来的话却变了。  
“我想……”他顿了顿，“再用点人血。”  
Lucifer眯起眼睛，松开手，神色非常困惑。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“我就是想要。”Crowley低声回答，“那种感觉非常好……只要不一次性打那么多，我不会像刚才那样的。”  
“你不能保证你这次嗨起来我会做什么。”Lucifer嗤笑了一声。

“我要毒品当然是想给性爱助兴。”Crowley干咳了一声，脸色微红。

 

Lucifer怔住，半天回过神来，意识到Crowley是认真的。撒旦有一会儿没说话，而后朝Crowley挤了挤眼睛，在他要飞走的时候，Crowley开口叫住了他。  
“别杀人。”他别别扭扭地说。地狱之王这样告诫撒旦确实听起来很诡异。  
Lucifer轻哼了一声，讥讽道：“你的小Cass不会发现的。”

撒旦消失，半分钟后，他回到了床上，手里抓着一根针管，里面是鲜红的血液。

“半管。”Crowley说，他舔了舔嘴唇，已经感觉到了骚动的渴望，“你来。”

他伸出了一只手臂，将袖子捋起来，扯着铁链子响了两声。Lucifer看了他一眼，将针尖刺进恶魔的皮肤，Crowley在血被慢慢推入的时候就深深吸起气来，Lucifer盯着Crowley脸上那副欲仙欲死的表情，差点忘记要控制用量，在半管血已经推进去之后，他慌慌张张将针头拔了出来。而恶魔几乎在同时就凑过头嘴唇贴着就吻了上来。

 

Lucifer给弄得有些猝不及防，脑子里瞬间就飘过一个念头：Crowley骚起来真是要命……

 

撒旦没有丧失主动权太久，他迅速将Crowley按在床上，用力亲吻着，他手里的针管顺着枕头就滑到了床板和床垫的夹缝里。Crowley身上皱巴巴的黑衬衫很快就被Lucifer也一个响指给扒掉了，露出了腹部那两个还不明显的黑色斑块。  
Lucifer看了一眼Crowley，然后低头去亲吻那两快黑色的斑块。恶魔长长叹息了一声，身体不自觉地颤抖起来。Lucifer的舌头骚弄起来痒得要命。撒旦的手在Crowley的胸口划弄，指尖抚弄着恶魔胸口的两点，然后他的舌头顺着往上去，也舔弄起他的乳头来。恶魔大声呻吟着，不停扭着屁股，两只手胡乱扒拉着Lucifer的背，将撒旦的衬衫也扯得乱七八糟。Lucifer坐起身，迅速将上衣给脱了个干净，Crowley却趁机按着Lucifer反将他压在身下。撒旦第一反应以为恶魔想操自己，片刻后意识到恶魔只是想用这个体位。

Crowley的舌头顺着撒旦的下巴一直往下舔过去。大天使的腹部现在也有了同样的伤口。恶魔恶意地咬了咬其中一块黑色的斑点，Lucifer只是好笑地注视着他。恶魔没有在撒旦的上半身停留太久，他很快扒下了Lucifer的裤子，撒旦滚烫火热的阴茎就跳了出来。Crowley抬眼看了一眼Lucifer，然后低头伸出舌头舔了舔龟头。

Lucifer长长呻吟。他伸手按住了Crowley的脑袋，恶魔依旧抬眼瞧着他，嘴角挂着得意洋洋的笑。Lucifer就知道……Crowley有一张下流的嘴。恶魔张大嘴含住了撒旦的阴茎，湿润温暖的口腔让Lucifer低喘了一声，而Crowley的舌头已经立刻开始了工作，恶魔灵巧的舌头在他的柱身四周划弄，和口腔一起包裹挤压他的阴茎，更糟糕的是，Crowley恶意发出啧啧的口水声，喉咙里不停发出闷闷的呜咽，像是在唆一根好吃的棒冰。撒旦的手就插在恶魔柔软的发间，注视着恶魔泛红的脸。在Lucifer的阴茎已经胀大到某种程度时，Crowley终于停止了吮弄他的老二。恶魔坐起身，手指伸到了屁股后头去，他似乎对扩张这件事情没什么耐心，只随便在他自己屁股里戳了两下，就对着Lucifer的阴茎坐下去。

Crowley的体内太紧了。Lucifer努力控制着呼吸，Crowley皱起了眉头，嘴唇半张着——他的唇上染着一层水润的蜜色，几乎让撒旦挪不开眼。也许是因为疼痛，恶魔的动作非常缓慢，就在Lucifer想问是不是需要再做会儿扩张的时候，Crowley猛地坐了下去，然后低声叫出来，汗水顺着他的面颊流下。

Lucifer感觉Crowley可能流血了。

他还没来得及说话，恶魔就已经开始扭起腰来，Lucifer开始两下还没动，很快就招架不住地跟着移动抽插起来。恶魔每次往下坐他就往上顶，Crowley就尖叫低喘。Lucifer很快察觉到Crowley确实流血了，但恶魔似乎毫不在意，只是一味扭着腰，但大约是因为没顶对地方，他举止烦躁不安，动作毫无章法，像是在拼命渴求着什么。他全身的皮肤都泛着粉红的颜色，蒙着淋漓汗气。眼泪从眼眶里掉落出来。

Lucifer冷静地注视着他，片刻后他猛地坐起身，让恶魔躺在床上，手按着对方的肩部，强迫对方停止了动作。

撒旦从上面看着他。

“没关系的。”Lucifer低声说，声音又轻又柔，“你不必想着要去控制所有事。”

Crowley睁大眼睛，他的目光已经放空迷离。Lucifer低头轻轻在他眼角吻了吻，嘴唇上沾到了咸湿的液体。

“你看起来太累了。”Lucifer说，“长矛，伤口，Cass，地狱……”  
撒旦耸了耸肩，长长叹息了一声。  
“你不必控制所有事。”他重复了一遍，紧盯着恶魔的眼睛，“交给我。”

Crowley颓然地放松了全身的肌肉，不再乱动了。Lucifer吻着他的肩膀，狠命抽送起腰部，很快就找到了那个点，狠狠碾压过去，Crowley低叫了一声，他的小穴给操得又麻又软，撕裂的疼痛和无尽的连续快感混杂。整张床都咯吱咯吱晃着，床帐狠命摇摆。恶魔伸手在空中虚弱地抓了两把，扯得两手间的铁链子哗哗作响。大概是嫌那些链子碍事，Lucifer停止了动作，他从上面注视着恶魔的脸，Crowley似乎对他停下来感到很不满，扭了扭屁股，却一句话也没说。  
Lucifer的目光移动到Crowley手间垂着的铁链子上。Crowley皱起眉，感到有些困惑。Lucifer沉默了一会儿，然后伸手打了个响指。Crowley两手上的铐子散开，Lucifer扯着链子将那副铐子丢出了帐外。Crowley显得有些吃惊，但撒旦没有给他反应时间，迅速扭头回来狠命操起来，惹得恶魔猝不及防叫出声来。

在脑中空白，只剩下快感将身体占据之时，Crowley听见Lucifer在自己耳边低语。  
“别再考验我了。”撒旦这样说，呼吸紊乱，身下动作丝毫未减慢，“我知道你爱我。”

恶魔伸手抱住撒旦，两人的身体紧紧相贴，炙热美妙的情欲和充实的空气……他眼泪流得更厉害了，而他知道那不是什么疼痛的生理性泪水。人血放大了他所有的欲望。他什么都不用想……什么都不用想……

现在他只需要感受疼痛和性爱就好。

23.2 心事

他们做爱做了两个小时。

Crowley承认，他想注射人血确实是出于一种“明明很想要但不想显得那么骚，如果注射点人血再犯骚的话就比较合理了吧”的心态。只是人血的力量确实很强，他的身体一直非常敏感，加上Lucifer是真的“金枪不倒”，两个人做爱做得压根不知道时间。当他们决定停下来的时候，是因为Crowley想起自己和一个灵媒约了时间。

“我约了她九点半！”Crowley说，现在人血的作用已经慢慢消退了下去，他伸手想要推开Lucifer，但是撒旦不满地眯起眼睛。  
“你至少等我打完这炮。”Lucifer说，身下又重重顶了下，惹得恶魔哼哼唧唧又叫了一声，登时腰就软了下来。

他们还没来得及再争辩什么，Crowley就听见了自己的手机在响。Lucifer不耐烦地打了个响指，Crowley的手机就出现在了他手上。

恶魔抢过手机，Lucifer知趣地停止了动作。然而Crowley只是盯着发亮的屏幕一脸痴呆。Lucifer这才意识到什么，凑过去看了一眼屏幕。  
“毛毛。”  
Lucifer念着来电显示，嗤嗤笑出来，“这真是尴尬啊。”  
“我要接这个。”Crowley警告般地看了一眼Lucifer，“你闭嘴，别动。”

Lucifer摊了摊手，一脸无辜。

Crowley按下接听键，Castiel的声音从那头传来。  
“嗨。”Castiel说，他听起来有点手足无措，“嗯……你在哪儿？”

刚刚在性爱中丧失的自我在此刻瞬间就回来了。Crowley感到强烈的羞愧。他看了一眼Lucifer，撒旦一脸好笑的样子看着他。  
“呃……我在宫殿。”Crowley低声说，他觉得自己的声音听起来有点哑，这让他感到更加慌乱，“怎么了？”  
Castiel的声音变得有些困惑。“你怎么了？”他反问，“我不知道，你听起来不太对。发生什么了吗？”  
“没有。”Crowley回答，心里乱得要命，他没法就在这种情形下告诉Castiel实话，“……我就是有点累。”  
“嗯……我在想，你现在能不能来接我。”Castiel说，“Dean和Sam在收拾东西，马上要去下一个镇子。我觉得现在正好该和你一起行动了。”

Lucifer对Crowley做出一个吹口哨的轻佻口型，Crowley白了他一眼。  
“把地点发给我，等我五分钟。”Crowley说，“这边有些事情要处理。”  
“好。”Castiel说，他显得有些犹豫，“你真的还好吗？”

Crowley还没来得及答话，Lucifer就在他身下又顶了一下，这让恶魔差点叫出声来。他恼怒地瞪着Lucifer，做了个下流手势。

“嗯……我真的没事。一会儿见。”Crowley冲着电话慌慌张张地说。  
“等等，”Castiel忙叫住他，声音压低了些，“关于Lucifer的事情，我想了很多……”  
“我们等会儿见面说。”Crowley忙打断了对方。Castiel在那边听起来越发困惑了，他有点尴尬地回答道：“好，当然……等会儿见。”

电话被挂断后，Lucifer俯下身来，仔细看着他。Crowley摊着手瞪着床顶，目光放空。  
“你打算跟我的小弟弟说实情吗？”Lucifer问。  
Crowley看了Lucifer一眼，心里更加烦乱。Lucifer撅起嘴，做出可怜兮兮的样子来。“我觉得你应该告诉他发生了什么。”他耸了耸肩，“你肯定已经知道了，隐瞒从来不会有好结果。”

 

这次，烦躁到了极点的Crowley强硬地推开了Lucifer，大天使还硬着的家伙从恶魔的屁股里滑出来。Crowley打了个响指把床帐拉上去，下地去找他的衣服。床上乱成一团，床单上还沾着星星点点的血迹。  
“你不管我了？”Lucifer可怜兮兮地问，下流地挺了挺腰，还硬着的小兄弟在空气中晃了晃。  
“我管你。你需要我帮你把那玩意儿割了吗？”Crowley恶狠狠地说，做出一个打响指的手势，“我保证我可以做得很干净。”  
Lucifer摊了摊手一副“你悠着点”的表情。“你明明刚才很喜欢。”他说，撒旦现在趴在床上，手托着脑袋看着Crowley穿衣服，“我不知道你当bottom的时候这么骚。”Lucifer做出一脸回味的表情，“你知道，你下次如果想犯骚不需要先来点可卡因。你这套真是又当又立啊。”  
Crowley眯眼扭头朝Lucifer假笑了一下，没有搭腔，转回身继续扣扣子。

Lucifer仍喋喋不休地说着：“你和Castiel在床上真的完全不一样。”  
“所以你熟悉Cass在床上什么样。”Crowley冷语讥讽。  
“好歹有过一夜情。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，表情又黯淡下来，“刚才是一夜情吗？”

Crowley明白Lucifer问题的意思，他现在正在整理领带，虽然他打个响指就能把衣服穿好，但现在他更想多些慢悠悠的时间整理思绪。恶魔手上动作没停，整理好领带后，他转过身来正对着Lucifer。

“我不知道。”他说，声音微微发着抖，“我该怎么告诉Cass？”

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，手在空中比划了两下。“你确定，”Lucifer觉得自己这样问出口真的非常尴尬，无形莫名的失落让Lucifer情绪消沉，“你确定Castiel对我没感觉？”

Crowley盯着Lucifer，想了半天。  
“他没跟我说过对你有感觉。”Crowley诚实地说。

“但你对我有感觉你也没告诉他啊。”Lucifer冷哼了一声，“你看，如果Castiel对我也有感觉，问题就解决了。我们可以三个人一起上床。”

Crowley翻了个白眼。“所以终极目标就是上床吗？”他撇撇嘴，想了想，“虽然三个人做爱听起来狠辣。”  
“确实狠辣。”Lucifer附和道，“所以现在怎么办？”他盯着Crowley的嘴，因为不知道对方要说什么，感到非常紧张。

 

 

 

Castiel在十分钟后等来了Crowley。恶魔看起来红光满面，Sam和Dean已经收拾好了东西，坐在床沿上。现在他们看见恶魔突然出现已经没那么惊吓了。

“我还是不太理解。”Sam说，“Cass说你们又链接了一次，然后就暂时活了下来。”  
“一见面就问这种学术问题？”Crowley撇撇嘴，“是。”他信口胡扯，“虽然我也不太清楚为什么，但我猜大概是链接的能量得到了增强。”  
“那为什么你们不再多举行几次链接仪式？”Dean问，“这样的话岂不是可以不用死了？”  
Crowley冷笑了一声，“相信我。”他说，“这次就到头了。”  
“Lucifer和这件事情无关吧？”Sam冷声问。  
Crowley看了一眼猎人。“当然没有。”他尖厉地说。

现在恶魔终于转向了Castiel，天使坐在椅子上看着他。明明才过去几天，Crowley感觉像是有几年没见他了似的，Castiel似乎离自己有些遥远——而这也许是因为自己心里多了一个秘密。

“那我们就分开了。” Dean站起来走到Castiel身边，他看了一眼Crowley，“你们两个……多小心。”  
Crowley朝Dean假笑着伸手做了个拜拜的手势，一只手抓起Castiel的衣领直接带他去了灵媒的家。他们落在一块丛林间的空地上，Castiel晃了两晃才稳住身形。天使向恶魔看过去，Crowley四下环顾着像是在勘察地形。

“我和她约了九点半。”Crowley皱起眉，“已经晚了几分钟了。”

 

Castiel隐约觉得Crowley的表现有点奇怪，但现在也许是工作更重要。天使没有再追究下去。几秒钟后，灵媒给他们在空气中打开了一扇门。天使和恶魔对视了一眼，跨了进去。

 

他们今天的行程非常满，两个人甚至没有时间在中途歇一会儿去喝喝茶什么的。晚上十点左右，他们终于结束了工作。俩人从一栋公寓楼里走出来，站在路灯下面说话。  
“现在回城堡还是直接去宫殿？”Crowley问。  
Castiel耸了耸肩，“随便你。”他说，因为终于得了点空闲，Castiel便立刻想起了Lucifer的事情，他犹豫了一小会儿，“Lucifer在哪儿？”

Crowley的手指在口袋里不自觉地抽了抽。

“在宫殿里。”他说，“我把他关在大厅边上的密室了。”

Castiel点了点头，还想说点什么，Crowley沉默了一会儿，先开了口。  
“我想过你说的了。”恶魔靠在墙上，两手插在口袋里慢慢说着，“我们现在的重心是要找到Dagon，所以我不会将注意力集中在折磨Lucifer上。”

Castiel显得有点惊讶，他点了点头。“谢谢。”他真诚地说，站在Crowley面前看着他，“我知道你有多恨他……还有，对不起。”  
他停顿了一会儿，“我不该隐瞒你我和Lucifer的那个交易。”他垂下头，“我之前说了一堆……怕你会更恨他最终伤害到你自己的话，其实那些都是借口。我只是……我不知道该怎么跟你开口，所以就一直没有说。但是拖得越久……就越难开口。”

Crowley点了点头，他靠墙看着Castiel，因为心里的秘密感到非常恐慌和内疚。和自己的所作所为相比，Castiel和Lucifer的那个“一夜情”根本什么都不算。恶魔垂着头，冲动在让他立刻将实情说出口。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Castiel轻声说，他两手按在恶魔的肩膀上，让他抬头看自己，“你今天看起来有心事。”

Castiel关切的蓝眼睛在路灯和月色下靓丽动人。Crowley安静看着他，半天他伸出手，抓过Castiel的肩膀，反将他按在墙上，然后凑过去和他接吻。  
Castiel的嘴唇和记忆中的一样柔软，俩人湿润灼热的呼吸交织在一起，吻得都很轻，最终以拥抱作结。  
Crowley绝对有心事。Castiel这样想，脑袋搭在恶魔的肩膀上，感受着对方暖融融的温度。  
“我只是想知道，”Crowley问，“你还恨你那个大哥吗？”

他们松开的时候，Crowley这样问，目光笔直地看着Castiel。天使偏过头，显得有点不解。他揣摩了好一会儿Crowley的用意，认为Crowley还在纠结自己和Lucifer的那个交易。  
“我不知道。”Castiel诚实地说，“他毕竟救了我们的命，Crowley。”Castiel沉沉叹息着，“而且……”他皱起眉，面色微微泛红，话却中断在这儿。Crowley眨了眨眼睛，替他完成了句子。  
“而且你很难去恨一个爱你的人。”他说。  
Castiel点了点头，又慌忙接话。“对不起。”他慌慌张张地说，“我知道你恨他……只是我……”  
“你可以去恨或者不恨任何人。”Crowley摇了摇头，“我没有权利去管束你的情感或者思想。你也有权利去爱任何我不喜欢的人。”Crowley说着，仔细观察着Castiel的表情。  
“我不爱他。”Castiel连忙表示，“我只是……这太复杂了。我甚至不确定我是不是不恨他。”

Crowley沉默了片刻，冲Castiel笑了笑。“嘿，”他说，“我们没有必要把时间都浪费在这儿谈论Lucifer上。”  
Castiel笑出声，恶魔抓起天使的衣领子，带他回到了宫殿。他们倒在Castiel房间的床上互相亲吻和爱抚。情欲在一瞬间就被点燃。天使扒着枕头翘着屁股，几乎要被恶魔操进床垫里去。他两只手扒拉着揪着床单，在快感中流出几滴泪水。他不该去在意其他任何人任何事情，他只要在意Crowley就好了。

这段时间来，他已经熟悉了这个地方，这个房间，这张床。现在床帐晃晃荡荡，带着里面的空气四下流窜，扇起风来。恍惚中，他闻见了淡淡的血腥气味。是自己流血了吗？还是Crowley流血了？

他挣扎着想坐起身，结果只是被翻了个身，恶魔现在从正面操着他，嘴巴凑上来堵住了他的嘴唇。酥麻的快感让天使忘记了那股气味，他抱着恶魔，在情欲中彻底沉醉。

 

他们打了两炮。

 

Castiel坐在床沿上，恶魔已经整理好了衣服，天使注视着他。  
“处理完公务就来找你。”Crowley说，冲Castiel假笑了一下，然后消失在他面前。

Castiel撇撇嘴，弯腰从床头柜下面抽出平板电脑。只是在他弯下腰去的时候，他再次闻到了那股淡淡的血腥味。  
是人血的味道。

天使皱起眉，在床上翻找起来。他掀开枕头，将手探入了枕头和床板的夹缝里。

 

那是针管，里面装着半管人血。

 

 

TBC


	24. 第三人称

24\. 第三人称  
24.1 秘密  
Crowley还没处理完公务就看见了Castiel。天使站在大厅外面探头探脑。Crowley迅速判决完最后一件案子便挥手打发大臣们都离开。然而恶魔们面面相觑，小心翼翼地似乎想说些什么。

“什么？”Crowley不耐烦地问。

“您昨天没有上朝。”其中一个大臣谨慎地说，“Jack和Tom今天也没有来上朝。”  
“我昨天有事，耽误了。”Crowley假笑了一下，简洁地说道，“Jack和Tom……”

他拖长了音调，“我知道你们有些人在谋划些什么。我只能说Jack和Tom再也回不来了。”他顿了顿，“你们自己掂量清楚，你们究竟要效忠于谁。”

 

大厅里安静下来。大臣们都不说话了，神色都有些心虚。Crowley冷冷注视着他们。  
“还不滚。”他说，“要我一个个请你们走吗？”

恶魔们争先恐后慌慌张张鱼贯而出。

Castiel站在门后面，等恶魔们都出来，大部分恶魔都假装没有看见他，也有几个人偷瞄了他两眼。在他们都离开后，Castiel走进了大厅，Crowley还在王座上坐着，一手托着腮另一手端着酒杯，眼睛盯着天使，看着他一步步走近。

“怎么了？”Crowley轻声问，刚才那会儿还派头十足的架势已经在瞬间消失了。

Castiel一直走到他跟前，站着低头看他。

“Jack和Tom怎么了？”Castiel问。

Crowley耸了耸肩膀。“他们企图叛变，帮助Lucifer重夺王位，我发现了，就杀掉了他们。”  
他简单地说，Castiel点了点头。“Lucifer没有成功？”他问。  
“当然。不然现在还会是我在和你说话吗？”Crowley一脸“你白痴吗”的表情。  
“昨晚你为什么没上朝？”Castiel却似乎并未放下心来，紧跟着追问道。

Crowley眯起眼睛。  
“你在审问我吗？”恶魔说，“你想干什么？”  
“回答我。”Castiel坚定地说。

Crowley沉默了片刻，然后叹了一口气。“我在处理Jack和Tom的事情。”他说，“正好错过了上朝的时间。”

Castiel没有说话，他背过身去垂下头。“早上我给你打电话的时候，”他轻声说，“你在干什么？”

Crowley的手指抽了抽，但他依旧面不改色地扯着谎。“我在床上休息。”他回答，“我心情不太好。”

“所以你就注射人血了吗？”Castiel又转回头来看他，目光如炬。Crowley心脏狂跳了两下，脸上表情僵硬了起来。  
“你把针管落在我床上了。”Castiel说，眉毛紧皱着，眼神里全是心痛，这叫Crowley也跟着难受起来。  
“我只是……”Crowley开口要说话，却词穷起来，Castiel摇了摇头示意他不用说了。

“我只是听过血瘾会让你变得很糟糕。”Castiel说，“我不知道它究竟能让你多糟糕。”  
“这没什么。”Crowley慌忙说，“我不会再注射了。今天早上的事情只是一次性的。”

 

Castiel眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，似乎在判断他是否在说真话。Crowley迎着天使的目光努力不将视线移开——这对他来说应该很容易，毕竟Crowley是撒谎的行家。但事实情况是，这并不容易，Crowley感到非常歉疚——他本不应该感到歉疚的，他只不过是出轨了。和撒旦睡了一觉。对从前喜欢群交的Crowley来说，这本不该算什么事。

可惜，他内疚得不行。

最终，Castiel相信了他。

天使叹息了一声。“你愿意告诉我你为什么心情不好到想注射人血吗？”

Crowley耸了耸肩膀。“因为你不在身边？”他笑嘻嘻地说，Castiel瞪了他一眼，脸上不自觉地泛起红来。Crowley伸手拉过天使，Castiel跨坐在Crowley的腿上，伸手抱着恶魔近距离瞧着他。

“为什么我们总是为Lucifer要吵架？”Castiel低声问，“明明我们应该更加珍惜这些时间。”

“所以你第一次和我吵架，为Luicfer求情……”Crowley像是刚想起来似的问道，“到底是为什么？”  
Castiel张了张嘴，神色显得有些尴尬。“我害怕他会告诉你我和他的交易。”他老实地回答，“我觉得如果让Lucifer心情好点，他就不会告诉你了。”  
“你知道，其实你完全可以告诉我。”Crowley小心试探道，“你只是在他的胁迫下睡了一觉，而不是和他出轨。”  
“和Lucifer出轨，”Castiel皱起眉，“这听起来可够奇怪的。”  
“他很强大，”Crowley耸了耸肩，“也很漂亮，看起来性功能也很好。和他出轨似乎没什么奇怪的。”  
“这不关Lucifer是否‘漂亮’。”Castiel眉头皱得更厉害了，“他是Lucifer，Crowley。”  
“我只是随便说说。”Crowley摊了摊手以示无辜，心里却更加烦乱起来，Castiel似乎确实对Lucifer没有什么意思——至少没有到达那种“爱”的程度。

 

早上分开前，关于是否应该将发生了什么告诉Castiel这件事，Crowley和Lucifer达成了一致：先试探一下Castiel对Lucifer的反应再做打算。

 

现在，Castiel翻了个白眼。Crowley嗤嗤笑着，他们鼻头抵在一起，耳鬓厮磨地腻歪了一会儿，然后两人都坐到了椅子脚，并排靠着王座说话。恶魔们都离开后，大厅里安静下来，两人说话的时候都会带起空灵的回声，听得人有些毛骨悚然。

“感觉少了点什么。”Castiel看着面前空荡荡的大厅，喃喃地说。

Crowley看了他一眼。“少了Lucifer。”他冷哼了一声。

Castiel这才猛然意识到事实确实如此。前段时间，他和Crowley的夜晚都有Lucifer在一边喋喋不休。老实说，和Lucifer比，Crowley都算是非常安静的。现在，没有了Lucifer的大厅仿佛更加冷清了，只有烛影徒劳摇晃，跟从高窗外射进来的月光交融在一起，在空气里营造着缥缈虚无的气氛。  
Castiel皱起眉，为自己对Lucifer的这种怀念感到有些不安。

“你要去看看他吗？”Crowley故意问道。

“呃……不用。”Castiel回答，“我为什么要去看他？”  
“怕你误会，以为我在折磨他。”Crowley讥讽道。  
“我不是这个意思。”Castiel叹息了一声，“我相信你。”

“去看看嘛。”Crowley假笑了一下，“没什么损失。”

 

恶魔说着就站了起来，径直往偏门去，Castiel犹豫了片刻还是跟了上去。沉重的金属门被慢慢推开，Crowley插着衣兜走进去，Castiel跟在他后面。密室里黑漆漆的，只有三面高窗照进来的带着灰尘的隐约光亮。Crowley打了个响指，让屋子里的蜡烛点燃。

Lucifer坐在房间中央的椅子上，脖子和手腕上戴着镣铐。他气定神闲地坐在那儿，注视着站在自己面前的两个人。

“又来折磨我了吗？”Lucifer讥讽道，目光笔直地射向Crowley。恶魔眯起眼睛，插着衣兜绕着椅子转圈走着。

“你亲爱的兄弟不让我折磨你。”Crowley说，“他对你太上心了。”

Lucifer撇了撇嘴，目光投向Castiel。“我不知道你这么爱你的大哥。”他耸了耸肩，惺惺作态地点着头，“我很感激。真的。”

Castiel皱起眉。“我不爱你。”他强调道，“你不要自作多情。”

Lucifer撇撇嘴做出无奈的样子。“听到你这么说，我很难过。”他说，“我真的很难过。”

Lucifer直视着Castiel的目光，神色里像是带着许多真情，温柔得叫人失神。这令Castiel一时间莫名慌张起来。他匆忙将目光移开，胡乱看向Crowley。恶魔已经停在了Lucifer身后，饶有兴致地注视着他。

 

“你还喜欢你的新住处吗？”Crowley问，“这儿会不会对你来说太枯燥。”  
“有点。”  
Lucifer龇了龇嘴，“如果你能把我的链子放长一点，我会感激不尽。”

 

Crowley眯起眼睛，绕过去走到Castiel边上去拉着他背过身去，压低了声音和他说话。“我在想把Lucifer从这儿转移出去。”  
“去哪儿？”Castiel困惑地问。  
“他废话太多，我的下属们很容易就被他蛊惑。”Crowley往后瞟了一眼Lucifer，“……我想把他送到没人知道并且十分隔绝的地方去。”

Castiel这下明白了Crowley的意图，并且知道了他为什么要就此事征求自己的意见了。

“……那是你的城堡。”Castiel最终说，尽管他隐隐觉得有些失落，“它确实很隐蔽，会比这里更适合关着Lucifer。”

Crowley敏锐地捕捉到了Castiel口气里的失落感，这让恶魔感到歉疚。  
“我们晚上就可以待在城堡了。”Crowley说，“不用在这边看着Lucifer。”  
这是一个非常蹩脚的借口，好在Castiel有些消沉，故而没有注意到这只是个借口。Castiel应了两声，Crowley触碰了一下他，先将他带到了城堡。现在大厅里黑漆漆的，两个人踩在柔软的地毯上。已经有好几天没来这儿的Castiel闻见了熟悉的气味——属于这个城堡的气味。  
属于自己和Crowley的气味。  
这种气味一般预示着奔波一天后的休憩，有酒，有炉火，有温暖的密闭的空间，以及那些互相爱抚和耳鬓厮磨。虽然他们总是会在正式开操之前就回到宫殿。Castiel抱怨地毯还是太硬。  
Crowley至今都不清楚那其实是因为在客厅里做爱总会让Castiel想起他在笼子里和Lucifer度过的那个夜晚。

至于现在，一想到马上Lucifer也要真正踏入这里，Castiel就觉得有点不高兴。

 

Crowley打了个响指，将炉火点燃，一瞬间温暖的火光就将客厅充满。Castiel觉得全身肌肉都放松了下来。他转身轻车熟路地去找威士忌了。Crowley注视着天使的背影，然后回到了宫殿。Lucifer依然乖巧地坐在椅子上，表情显得非常失落，听见声音，他便抬起头，注视着站在自己面前的恶魔。

“看来我的弟弟真的不爱我。”他说。

Crowley感到有些难受。“我也许该告诉他实情。”他说，烦躁地来回踱步，“我不想骗他。”

“你想想后果。”Lucifer提醒道，“你告诉他之后，他有八成的可能性认为我对你做了什么，下了爱情魔咒之类。然后他会想杀掉我，或者他相信你是真的爱我，于是他离开你，或逼迫你离开我。”  
Crowley一时间没答话，过了一会儿后，他摇了摇头，“我再想想。”他说，“我没法总这样瞒着他。只是……我需要一个合适的时机。”  
他一把抓起Lucifer的衣领，连着地面的锁链应声就散开了，他们下一秒就站在了城堡的大厅里，Castiel正站在桌子前面倒酒，听见声音就转过头来。

“哦。”他说，有点被吓到，“你们来了。”

 

Lucifer的目光可怜兮兮地移向在桌上的酒瓶，Castiel顺着Lucifer的目光移动过去，然后又移动回来。

“我把Lucifer关到地下室。”Crowley不动声色地说，Lucifer适时进行了反驳。

“得了，你们真的这么绝情吗？”Lucifer可怜巴巴地说，“拜托。我又不会碍你们的事，至少也能让我坐在这儿烤烤火。”

撒旦做出很冷的样子抱着胸抖了两下。Castiel张了张嘴，一副想要替Lucifer求情的样子，但他什么也没说出口。Crowley背地里偷笑了两声，脸上做出嫌恶的表情。  
“好吧。”他说。

 

现在，Crowley和Castiel坐在炉火前的地毯上喝酒，Lucifer手上连着的链子被拴在了窗边的栏杆上。  
他也得到了一杯威士忌。

 

Castiel能感觉到Lucifer的视线就从背后笔直地射过来钉在自己身上，这让他别扭至极。虽然刚才他差点就帮Lucifer求情了，但现在Castiel已经后悔了。如果说在还不知道Lucifer对自己和Crowley的感情时，在他面前亲热还勉强不算太过，现在事情已经都摆上了台面，再在Lucifer面前和Crowley亲热就显得很古怪了。

“嗯……”Castiel开口，看向Crowley，“我们是不是可以让Lucifer待在楼上的某个房间？”  
“你对他太好了，毛毛。”Crowley两眼往上翻了翻，手上抓着酒杯凑到了唇边喝了一口。

见Crowley没什么要动的意思，Castiel便回头看向大天使，Lucifer朝Castiel挤了挤眼睛，模样在火光下显得楚楚可怜。  
“别这样急着赶我走，Castiel。你知道爱上一个人是什么心情。”Lucifer说，“我都要为你们牺牲了，多花点时间和我待在一起不过分吧？”

Castiel很容易就被道德绑架。

Lucifer的表情那样真诚，而更让Castiel感到惊讶的是，Lucifer谈论起“爱”时的平静——“爱”对Lucifer来说仿佛是一件稀松平常的事——他将他爱自己和Crowley的事实说得如此轻描淡写。

Castiel觉得脸上微微烧起来，他转回头没有答话，只是小小地喝了一口酒。Crowley已经放下酒杯在地毯上躺了下来，目光放空地盯着天花板。Castiel将酒杯搁在一边，也跟着躺了下来。  
顶壁上的圣父圣母与圣子看起来都十分温柔。

Castiel无意识地这样想着，三个人都很沉默。谁也没说话，似乎各腹心事。炉火噼里啪啦的声音便显得清晰了些，几个人在地面或者墙壁上投下的光影都在炉火的闪烁里闪烁着。这一时刻，仿佛时间也停止下来。暧昧温暖的空气将客厅填满，微醺的醉意在他们之间互相传染。Castiel感到一种沉重却又很透明的东西，将他们三个人串联在一起，过了好一会儿，他才记起，是链接与长矛将他们联系在了一起。

这种感觉很奇妙。Castiel想，自己和Crowley是情侣，而撒旦宣称他爱自己和Crowley——  
这是三角恋吗？他盘算着。  
不，这不是……可这算什么呢？

Lucifer同时喜欢自己和Crowley……虽然这种情形不多见，但天使本非一夫一妻的拥趸，Castiel也不会觉得太古怪，只是……  
古怪。Lucifer会以那种方式爱上谁，就已经很古怪了。更别说爱上的还是自己和Crowley，两个他一度最讨厌的家伙。

他想起Lucifer那些真诚的表情，和声称他爱自己和Crowley的句子。被撒旦这样爱着，让Castiel有些惶恐和不真实。无论对方是谁，这样舍命相救，自己本都应该感到感激……

Castiel的思绪飘散开，不知道慢慢游离到了什么地方去，在他几乎都快忘记现实的时候，Crowley突然开了口。  
“几百年前的苏格兰要更冷一些。”他说。Castiel没有动，安静听恶魔说着。

“我有的时候会想起来。”  
Crowley说着，声音听起来很遥远。

“那会儿可真冷。不过雪景很漂亮。你在伦敦永远也见不到那样的雪。”

Castiel侧过头来看他，Crowley听起来口气有点奇怪，话也有些颠三倒四。恶魔现在两眼发直地瞪着天花板，声音抖得厉害，脸上通红一片。Castiel隐约察觉到有些不对劲。他慌忙坐起身凑过去查看他的状况。  
“你怎么了？”Castiel问，Crowley像是没有听见他说话，顾自往下说着。  
“虽然漂亮，但我还是讨厌下雪。”他嘟哝着，“下雪天总让你想把自己绞进缝纫机里。”

Castiel有点慌了，伸手去掰过Crowley的脸让他直视自己，恶魔喘得厉害，声音一直抖着，脸上通红，眼睛里空落落的，像是已经不在现实世界里了似的。Castiel压根没反应过来Crowley到底怎么了，他看上去像是中了什么奇怪的咒语。天使慌神地看着他，一时间手足无措。  
Lucifer在后面先发了话。  
“他大概犯瘾了。”Lucifer冷静地说。

Castiel回头去看撒旦，Lucifer的表情非常凝重。“是的是的，别那样看着我，我知道他这两天用了人血，我闻得出来。”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“不过他看起来不是很严重，你陪着他说说话就行。”

被Lucifer教导要如何对待Crowley，这让Castiel感到有些火大。一种莫名其妙的失落和受排挤感让Castiel没有理睬Lucifer。现在Crowley已经不说话了，只是咬着牙根打哆嗦。Castiel跪坐起来一把抱住他，把恶魔的上半身给圈在怀里。

Crowley身上冷得像个冰窖。

对方冰凉的呼吸就喷在自己的皮肤上，每一下都像是能吹水成冰。Crowley的眼睛已经半闭上了，嘴里一直嘟囔着一些听不清的零碎词语。

“Cass。”

Castiel听见Crowley叫自己的名字，这是他分辨出来的第一个单词。

“Cass。”

Crowley又叫了一遍，Castiel觉得心脏猛然揪紧，他难受地将恶魔抱得更紧了一些，然而似乎没有什么用。恶魔的身体依然冰凉。

“我爱你。”Crowley嘟哝着，“我爱你。”

“我知道。”Castiel柔声回答道，因为悲伤，声音也发着抖，“我也爱你。”

24.2 与魔鬼交谈  
Castiel在这个时候已经忘记了还有个撒旦就在看着他们，只是牢牢拥着Crowley。恶魔微胖的身体被他裹在怀里——Crowley抱起来一向都很舒服，柔软而温暖——但现在他是这样冷，在自己怀里抖得像个筛子。这让Castiel狠狠责怪起自己为什么要离开Crowley，后悔着为什么要为Lucifer和他吵架。明明现在看来，Lucifer构不成任何威胁。

Crowley在十分钟后慢慢平静下来，但身体却像是没了骨头似的软了，Castiel松开手，Crowley整个人已经没了力气，闭着眼睛软绵绵地倒在天使怀里。Castiel愣了好一会儿没动，半天才反应过来他只是睡着了。Castiel将他的身体平放在地毯上，让恶魔的脑袋枕着自己的腿。

天使困惑不解地看着熟睡的恶魔。Crowley像是累极了，双眼紧闭着，紧抿着嘴唇，面孔在橙黄的炉火下闪着一层红扑扑的颜色。

 

“他只是太累了。”Lucifer好心提醒道，Castiel回过头去看他，Lucifer假笑了一下，“你闻不出来吗？他浑身上下都是疲劳的味道。”

Castiel半晌没说话，片刻后他将脑袋扭回去继续看着Crowley。

“他从没有和我说过。”Castiel注视着恶魔的脸，皱着眉难过地说。

“他大概不是那种把‘我累坏了’当成口头禅的类型。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“就算他告诉你，估计听起来也会更像玩笑而不是抱怨。”

Castiel觉得有些恼怒，Lucifer的口吻听上去就像他和Crowley才是情侣一样。  
“所以你对他倒是很了解。”Castiel讥讽道。Lucifer眯起眼，眼睛里闪过一丝精光，他慢条斯理地喝了一口酒。  
“我爱你们，”Lucifer说，“所以我对你们的事情很敏感。”

Castiel这下脸色又泛起红来。撒旦像是已经“我爱你们”把这句话变成了口头禅。

“他为什么这么累？”Castiel强行克制住自己心中的怒火，试图用平静的口吻发问。

“你难道没有注意到，”Lucifer拖长了声音慢慢说着，“他从和你链接开始，就平白操心了太多事情吗？”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他将Crowley的脑袋慢慢移到地毯上，让他躺平睡好。Castiel站起来走到Lucifer面前，低头看他。撒旦放下了酒杯抬头回望着他的弟弟。

“我知道他做了很多。”Castiel皱着眉头，“只是，他现在看起来……”

“Crowley能瞬间转移，”Lucifer低声陈述，“但那需要消耗能量。他和你链接之后，又要承受长矛造成的伤。”Lucifer假笑了一下，“在这种情况下不停使用超自然力量其实是很辛苦的。你自己应该也有体会——我猜你多少也使用过天使的力量。他要承受着伤痛，四处奔走，同时还要担心你，加上有一整个地狱要打理……”  
Lucifer耸了耸肩：“他当然很疲倦。”

Castiel一时哑然。

“我没想那么多。”他脸上臊红了，“我以为……我没想到这个。”

“我没有在责怪你。”Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“你只是不像我一样了解恶魔，Castiel。”

这句话本来只是单纯的讲述事实，在Castiel耳朵里听起来却有些变了味道。天使紧紧盯视着Lucifer，感到恼羞成怒，可他又不知道该说些什么去反驳。Lucifer显然注意到了天使微妙的表情，他嘴角勾起一抹笑容来。  
“你在痛恨你不像我一样了解他吗？”Lucifer饶有兴致地问。  
Castiel恼怒地瞪着他。“我……没有。”他不自然地说，“你创造了恶魔，你当然了解他们。”

“你有理由嫉妒。”Lucifer哼笑着，“只是……如果是直到今天，你才注意到他已经这么疲倦了，你这个情人未免做得太不合格了。虽然Crowley善于隐藏……也善于将所有正经的事情变得看起来像个玩笑。”

“所以你才会是合格的情人。”Castiel心虚地反驳道，试图用讥讽来掩饰自己的歉疚。

“我可以给他提供很多你不能提供的东西，Castiel。”Lucifer慢悠悠地说着，“我懂他。”

Castiel死死盯着Lucifer的嘴，紧张着撒旦接下来要说的话。“我不仅仅是在说，因为我是他的造物主所以我懂他的生理构造。”Lucifer思索着，“你看，Crowley和我都没有多少道德感，这就意味着他在我面前可以非常放松和自由。而你有，他在你面前只能束缚他自己。”

Lucifer的说法激怒了Castiel。

“可是人应该有道德。”Castiel压低了声音。

“你不应该在一段情感关系里谈道德。”Lucifer叹息着，“对于我们这样的生物来说，一旦开始追究道德，那就意味着那段情感关系走向终结了。”  
“你在说什么？”Castiel显得更加困惑了，他隐约觉得Lucifer不仅是在谈论自己和Crowley的事情。

“我爱父亲，Castiel。”Lucifer说，“我也爱Michael。我失去道德感正是因为我太爱他们。而他们为了人类，为了他们给我的Mark，弃我而去。当我因为太爱他们而堕落之后，他们反过来因为我没有道德而攻击我。”  
“你永远不能在情感关系里谈论道德。”Lucifer摇了摇头，“你知道，现在的Crowley已经高尚得不像个恶魔了……可当他为了你将我放出牢笼，你居然不是去感激，而是去指责他。”

Castiel愣着，他已经不记得自己当时说了什么了。

Lucifer好心地提醒道。“‘我以为你爱我，我以为你理解我’。”他摊了摊手，“你当时是这么说的。”他顿了顿，“为什么就不能是由你去理解他呢？”

 

Castiel感到非常烦乱。撒旦的话听起来古怪却又莫名正确，至少Castiel当下说不出什么来反驳。他沮丧地站着，Lucifer抬头目光如炬地注视着他。厚重的窗帘将客厅的气氛变得沉闷起来。

 

“可是我们不能为我的性命就伤害别人。”Castiel终于想起自己当时不愿意将Lucifer放出来的初衷，“不能再一次这样做了。我们已经伤害过了太多人。”

“你看，这就是我说的，为什么我能给Crowley提供更多。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“你太在意你的正义。而我随机应变。”  
“什么意思？”Castiel警觉地问。  
“我不在乎杀人，Castiel。”Lucifer说，“你肯定清楚这一点。但我会为了别人而改变。我愿意为你或者Crowley改变。如果你们需要我有道德，我就会有道德。如果你们需要我没有道德，我也可以继续作践世界。”  
他停顿了一会儿。“Crowley也愿意为了你改变，Castiel。他是被人血改造过，但他本永不会变得这样‘善良’。”Lucifer叙述着，“他已经为你改变太多了。而你甚至不愿意在他为你将我放出笼子之后给他一个单纯的道谢。”

“可是……难道按照你所说的这样下去，”Castiel更加不解了，“我们最终不是会都走向堕落？”  
“没有人要求你开始当连环杀手——而这就是你对他的意义，对我的意义。”Lucifer讥讽道，紧跟着他的表情又认真起来，“如果将‘道德’作为一个正确的前提，那你必不可少。Crowley不能没有你，因为他怀疑那个前提的存在。而我根本不相信那个前提……”

 

Castiel突然想起一件很小的事情。

在自己和Crowley组队寻找Lucifer的过程中，当他们找到Vince Vicente的母亲时，Crowley伸手一个响指就要让他刚刚获得健全双腿的母亲再次变回残废。而Castiel及时伸手抓住了Crowley的手。

恶魔吃了瘪般不说话。Castiel瞪了他一眼。

 

“所以你是指，我是你们两个的良心。”Castiel说，虽然这听起来有点古怪。

“某种意义上是这样。”Lucifer挑了挑眉毛，“或者说，你是我们的人性……你像是一种救赎，Castiel。”

“……我有点糊涂。”Castiel说，他现在已经被Lucifer的话绕得有点晕乎了。Lucifer轻笑了一声。

“你知道，我还能为Crowley提供其他东西。”Lucifer说，他的嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑容，目光看起来十分危险。

“什么？”Castiel下意识地问。

“控制。”Lucifer眯起眼睛。

“你说什么胡话。”Castiel眉头皱得更紧了，“他喜欢控制别人，才不喜欢被控制。”

“你知道，注射人血，其实就是被人血控制。”Lucifer拖长了声音，“他也许确实喜欢控制别人，但有的时候他依旧需要被控制。”

“哦，所以你是指，你可以再把他当狗养。”Castiel翻了个白眼。

“如果那是他要的控制，”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我当然可以给他。”  
“那我也可以给他。”Castiel赌气地说。  
Lucifer嗤笑了一声。“你是他想控制的类型，Castiel。”Lucifer说，“事实上，我认为也许我也可以给你提供控制。”

“我才不需要你的控制。”Castiel低吼着，“我不需要任何人的控制！”

Lucifer伸手，手指在他自己的嘴唇摩擦了两下，撒旦的表情显得兴致勃勃。“我很早就说过，我们很像，”Lucifer说，“你知道，我们都曾被天堂遗弃。”

“对，因为截然不同的原因。”Castiel一脸警觉。

“得了，Castiel。”Lucifer冷哼了一声，“真的有那么不同吗？”

他放下手，手指在玻璃杯口上摸索，烛光在透明的琥珀色液体里跳动，“你因为太爱人性，所以堕落了。我因为太爱父亲堕落了。”撒旦的声音轻得像是蛇的低语，“我们没什么不同。”

“我想保护人类，而你想杀掉他们！”Castiel声音不自觉地大了一些，撒旦的诡辩让他觉得脊梁发冷。

“只是爱的对象不同。”Lucifer笑出声，似乎觉得Castiel很可笑，“你知道你了解我。”他停顿了片刻，“‘也许我们都忘记了你最早的样子’。这句话是你说的，Castiel。你了解我。”

 

他们没能再将对话继续下去。Crowley在他们后面的地毯上哼了两声，悠悠转醒。Castiel忙将Lucifer抛到脑后转身蹲下去查看恶魔的情况。Crowley显得有些迷茫，片刻后反应过来发生了什么。他撑着地毯坐起身，Castiel担忧地看着他。

“你还好吗？”他问，“很严重吗？”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛。“没事。”他开口，声音嘶哑，“我没注射太多血，这次犯瘾不是什么大事。”

Castiel犹豫了一会儿。“你要不要去床上躺着？”他问。

“我为什么要去床上躺着？”Crowley不解地问。

“——你看起来很累。”Castiel回答，歉疚之情更加浓厚，“我很抱歉我一直没有注意到这一点。”

Crowley皱起眉头。“你在说什么？”他瞪着他，半天后反应过来扭头看向Lucifer，“你这个蠢货是不是跟他说了什么？”

“我只是告诉他你很累。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，一脸看好戏的表情，“你在现在的身体状况下瞬移要消耗不少能量，你还要担心我的兄弟，要打理地狱，blabla……”  
“你这个多嘴的蠢货。”Crowley骂道，Lucifer挤了挤眼睛。而Castiel意识到Lucifer说的都是实话，他感到更加内疚了。或许就像Lucifer说的那样，自己是个非常不合格的情人。

“我真的很抱歉……”他低声说，自责道，“也许我们明天可以休息一天。”他建议道，“现在你快去床上睡一会儿。”

“没那么夸张。”Crowley不耐烦地说，“我才不要什么睡觉。别听Lucifer胡扯。你知道他的嘴巴扯起谎来有多厉害。我只是因为血瘾才睡过去了。”

Castiel最终放弃了，他叹了口气。  
“我去再拿瓶酒来。”他说，瞟了一眼桌子上已经空掉了的酒瓶，“不过这儿的酒柜已经空了。”  
“剩下的在地下室。”Crowley说，“我去拿。”

“还是我去吧。”Castiel按住了Crowley，瞪了他一眼，起身往大门处走去。Crowley从地上爬起来，手插着衣兜，站在Lucifer面前恼火地瞧着他。  
“我只大概睡了十分钟！”他说，“你跟那个蠢货都说了些什么？”  
“基本就是，‘我爱你blabla’，‘我爱Crowleyblabla’……”Lucifer耸耸肩，眯眼看着恶魔，“没什么，亲爱的。我没有暴露我们肮脏的小秘密。”他说，“当然，我还告诉他你喜欢被控制。”  
“我只是偶尔喜欢被控制！”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我第一次见到有比我的嘴更难堵的嘴，那就是你的嘴，Lucifer。”

“你在说黄段子吗？”撒旦笑出声，“你在说黄段子对吧？”

 

刚刚睡了一觉的恶魔现在还面色泛着诱人的红晕，现在他哼了一声，俯下身来亲吻Lucifer那张“难堵的”嘴。撒旦似乎开始没反应过来，反应过来后立刻夺回了主动权，舌头一窜就进入了Crowley的口腔，肆意搅弄着。几乎瞬间，色情暧昧的情绪就弥漫进了空气里。在互相的勾弄和黏腻的口水声里，炙热的情欲滋长，并将他们都卷裹进去。Lucifer的手攀上恶魔的面颊，铁链子被扯直绷紧，窗帘也给扯得猛烈摇晃了两下。

这个吻持续了好一会儿两人才分开。

 

“上帝啊，我想操你。”  
Lucifer喘息着说，“我现在就想。”他恼火地狂乱地挥着手。铁链子给拉扯得哗哗作响。

“不。”Crowley说，“现在不行。”

“我都不知道我们还能活几天。”Lucifer烦躁地说，“你是对的，你应该告诉Castiel这件事。”

“你不打算思考那些后果了？”Crowley压低了声音。

“反正告不告诉Castiel，我都没法享受性爱。”Lucifer冷笑了一声。

 

Crowley有一会儿没说话，他在做最后的心理斗争。Castiel没有告诉自己他和Lucifer的那个交易，他们为此吵了一架。现在，轮到自己处于类似的情景下了，虽然自己的情况要恶劣得多。Lucifer像是生气了，撒旦鼻翼翕动着，胸口剧烈起伏了两下，眼睛闪烁着红光。

 

“怎么了？”Castiel打破了沉默，他刚踏入客厅，眼前的场景让他十分不安，Lucifer像是在生气，而Crowley两手插着衣兜站在他面前，神色凝重，“你们在说什么？”

 

Castiel将酒瓶搁在桌子上，表情困惑。

“我……有件事情要告诉你。”Crowley说，他将目光从Lucifer的脸上移开，转向Castiel，内疚让他感到说出实情是这样困难。

天使微微歪着脑袋看着Crowley，安静等待着下文。

24.3 第三人称  
在Crowley还没将话说出口的时候，Castiel突然抢过了话头。天使显得非常不安。  
“我也有事情想问你。”他说，“我可以先说吗？”

Crowley愣了片刻，然后他点了点头。“怎么了？”

“我是不是会让你感到压力？”Castiel局促地问道。

Crowley有点不解：“为什么这么问？”

“Lucifer说……我太道德了。”Castiel有点沮丧，“这对你来说不是好事。”

Crowley瞪了一眼一脸无辜的Lucifer。“所以你开始相信他了。”Crowley差点吼出声，“你知道他一向花言巧语。”  
“我只是……我突然发现，我太不了解你了。”Castiel消沉地说，“我似乎将太多东西都交给你一个人去承受了。”  
他垂下头，Castiel的歉疚模样叫Crowley越发心虚起来。  
“没什么，Cass。我没有感到什么……狗屁压力。可怜见的，我是地狱之王早就不用想着怎么完成灵魂交易指标了，哪还有什么压力。”Crowley将声音放缓了些，安慰道，“这是实话。”

 

“我没有说谎。”Lucifer在旁边抢过了话头。

撒旦看着Castiel。

“我一直在旁观。”他说，“Crowley自己都不清楚的事情，我会比他更清楚。你不清楚的事情，我也会比你更清楚，Castiel。”  
撒旦顿了顿。  
“我认为你应该告诉他了，Crowley。”Lucifer说。

“告诉我什么？”Castiel困惑地将目光从撒旦身上扯回来看着恶魔。

“……我和Lucifer，”Crowley干咳了两声，感到嗓子眼发痒，“昨天早上，你给我打电话的时候，我和Lucifer在做爱。”

 

Castiel愣住了，他一时没反应过来，觉得刚才像是收不到信号的电视闪着雪花点。在这短暂的寂静中，炉火的声音便清晰了许多，Castiel甚至觉得自己闻见了柴火烧焦的气味。  
Castiel偏过头。

 

“呃……”他有点结巴，“你是说……你们在……哦。”他想起了一些当时在电话里听见的奇怪动静，“为什么？”他问，同时，他脑子里跑过一堆理由：Crowley嗑血嗑嗨了；Lucifer逼迫了他……

“我……觉得我爱Lucifer。”Crowley回答，声音有些沉重，他观察着Castiel的表情，平时能言善辩此刻却词穷了。他深吸了一口气，再也说不下去。天使看起来处于一种震惊的状态，还没回过神。

“你不在的这两天，我一开始想要逃脱，”Lucifer接过话茬，口气平静地叙述着，“有两个恶魔替我绑架了Crowley，并帮我摆脱了那些镣铐的束缚。但他们自作聪明给Crowley注射了过量的人血。Crowley当时的情况非常糟糕。”  
Lucifer顿了顿。“我本来想要趁他意识不清醒的时候强奸他。”他耸了耸肩，“但后来我突然意识到，我不想伤害他，所以我就停止了。”

“……人血会将我的欲望给放大……”Crowley终于再次开了口，声音哑得不行，“我意识到我想要Lucifer。所以血劲过去后，就和他睡了。”

 

Castiel没有说话，事实上，他不知道自己该说什么。他该生气吗？

天使的脑子里乱成一团，他甚至也闹不清自己到底是怎么想的。他的脑子依旧像是闪着雪花点的电视机，收不到什么信号，也处理不了什么信号。但他意识到自己似乎没自己应该有的那么生气，更多的是处于一种茫然的状态。

“对不起我没在这件事一发生就告诉你。”Crowley小心翼翼地说，“就像你说的，这实在太难说出口了。”

“你问我的那些话？”Castiel想起什么似的皱起眉，“关于我对Lucifer的看法……你在试探我知道后会不会生气吗？”

“我想知道……有没有可能，”Crowley又咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子，“三个人在一起。如果你对Lucifer也有感觉……这一切就会简单很多了。”

“如果我没有呢？”Castiel依然紧锁着眉头，“你认为我会逼迫你做出选择吗？”

Crowley点了点头。Castiel的表现过于平静，这让恶魔和撒旦都有些不安。

“说点什么。”Crowley恳求道，“拜托。你生气了吗？”

“我不知道。”Castiel诚实地说，他确实没有想要大吼大叫摔东西的欲望，“我应该感到生气，但我没有……我不知道。”  
他烦躁地摇了摇头：“我就是……不知道。”

Castiel抬头看向恶魔，Crowley正紧张地看着自己，而Lucifer还带着手铐和项圈坐在那儿，撒旦只是平静地注视着他，一语不发。于是Castiel突然意识到这个问题。  
“所以你还给Lucifer戴着镣铐……是给我看的吗？”Castiel转向恶魔。

Crowley点了点头。

Castiel的表情有些木然，他最终转身向门口走去：“我一个人待会儿。”

 

 

Castiel坐在湖边的草地上。

星空和月色都很美丽。湖面闪烁着粼粼星光，耀眼至极，和天上的星星遥相辉映。只是夜色毕竟冷清，屁股下带着凉意的草地让天使有些瑟瑟发抖。

天使干脆躺下来，冰凉的草地叫他脑袋反而清醒了些。映入眼中的星光居然也显得有些过分刺眼了。Castiel眯眼从眼睛缝里盯着星空。

自己还恨Lucifer吗？

Castiel想起这个Crowley问过自己的问题。

也许是恨的。他不能忍受Lucifer做过的那些事情——只是——

Crowley所做过的，也许并未比Lucifer好多少，但自己仍旧爱他。

Lucifer说，“你像是救赎。”“你不能在一段感情中谈论道德。”

 

Castiel非常难过。因为自己不能了解全部的Crowley，没能替他分担更多，甚至没能注意到，Crowley有时会想被控制。

Castiel意识到Lucifer确实非常爱自己和Crowley。他谈论自己和恶魔时的口吻和目光那么温柔——而撒旦温柔起来——尤其是真情实意地温柔起来，很难不将人打动。

他记得被那种温柔情谊笼罩时心脏狂跳的感觉。

 

在那个笼子的虚幻城堡里Lucifer的拥抱和温柔亲吻让Castiel在回忆起的瞬间猛地哆嗦了一下。青草和泥土的芬芳气味围绕着天使，在漫天星辰下，他觉得有些醉意微醺。

 

 

“既然已经把话说开了，你是不是可以把我解开了？”Lucifer说，Crowley正站在窗前，用手拉着窗帘看着外头。Lucifer便也跟着拉开窗帘看过去，手上扯着链子哗啦啦地响。

Castiel在湖边躺着，天使的真身在星空和月色下散发着淡淡的幽蓝光芒。

“你知道，”Lucifer喃喃自语，“我从没见过这么美的天使。”

Crowley放下窗帘皱眉看着Lucifer，轻哼了一声：“所以你只是觉得他好看才喜欢他吗？”

“当然不。”Lucifer转过脑袋来翻了个白眼，仔细想了想，“其实也不是。仔细想想，我觉得Michael是最美的天使。”

Crowley显得有些惊讶。“我没有想到你会用这个词形容你的哥哥。”他揶揄道。  
“实话。”Lucifer思索着，“但是Michael的美太强烈了，有的时候会让我感到痛苦。Castiel的美更温和一些。”

“你不会觉得你自己也很美吗？”Crowley讥讽道。Lucifer假笑了一下。

“我不会想我自己美不美这个问题，Crowley。虽然确实有很多人说过我是最美的天使。以及你到底要不要把我解开。”

Crowley做出一个并不抱歉的抱歉表情来。他打了个响指，手铐和项圈都散落开来。Lucifer扭了扭脖子，站起来，伸手舒展了一下双臂。

“感觉真好。”他深呼吸着，脸上露出单纯的愉悦神情。Crowley已经转回去，手扒开窗帘又看着窗外了。Lucifer走到桌子那边去，从Crowley后面伸手过去抱住了恶魔的肩膀，低头将脑袋搭在了他耳边。窗外远处，Castiel依然躺在那儿，这一刻似乎起了夜风，草地和湖水都起了一层闪着星光的波纹。

“你猜他会怎么做？”Lucifer低声问，咬着恶魔的耳朵根，Crowley没有动。

“我不知道。”他说。

“如果他让你选择。”Lucifer的嘴唇顺着恶魔的耳廓滑动着，“你选谁？”

Crowley只花了一秒钟思考这个问题。“Castiel。”他回答。

“你真让我伤心。”Lucifer叹着气。

“我选了Castiel，还可以和你偷情。如果我选了你，毛毛是无论如何也不会和我偷情的。”Crowley翻了个白眼。

 

“嗯，好理由。”Lucifer轻哼了一声，他将目光转移到近在咫尺的Crowley身上。恶魔看起来依旧十分虚弱，窗户外面透过来的星光让Crowley的脸显得有些苍白，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，情绪也像是有些消沉。

这让Lucifer感到担忧。

“你知道，”他说，“Castiel是对的。你该去睡一觉。”  
“我是恶魔，恶魔不睡觉。”Crowley不高兴地说。  
“你需要睡一觉。”Lucifer强硬地说，“我也觉得你们确实应该休息一天。如果有什么要紧的工作，我可以帮你们去。”  
“你开玩笑吗？”Crowley扭头瞪着他，“我放心你？”他嗤笑了一声，“当你走进一户人家，你也许会客客气气地问一句话，但如果对方拒绝回答，你会立刻开始威胁他。对方再次拒绝，你就直接开始折磨了。”

“你知道，你是对的。”Lucifer笑着承认了，“只是难道你以前不是这样吗？”

Crowley耸了耸肩，一脸“好吧你说的有道理”的样子。

“不管怎样，你去睡觉。”Lucifer最终命令道，“我打赌你只要给自己一点彻底放松的时间，你就能睡着。”  
“你呢？”Crowley问。

他放下了窗帘，转过身来，Lucifer松开手站直身体。

“也许去找Castiel谈一谈。”他说。

“他说要一个人呆着。”Crowley狐疑地说。

“得了，”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“你不能责备我争取‘爱情’。”

 

 

Castiel在躺了大概有半个小时后，听见了身后的脚步声。他意识到那是撒旦。Castiel坐起身来，没回头。Lucifer在他身边蹲下，青草和布料摩擦的声音悉悉索索响了一阵子。

“Crowley去睡觉了。”Lucifer平视着前方也盯着面前那个星光璀璨的小池子，缓声说着，“已经睡着了。”

Castiel扭头看Lucifer，大天使的表情非常平静。

“谢谢。”Castiel最终说，“不管怎样……你注意到了很多他的事情，我都没有注意到。”

“你沉醉于和Crowley的爱，而他太狡猾。总是旁观者清，Castiel。”Lucifer顿了顿，“你看清了我的事情。”

他偏头迎上Castiel的目光。他的弟弟的面孔在星光下闪烁着淡蓝的漂亮光芒，眼睛纯净得像是最澄澈的水晶。

“你上次说的，关于父亲为何就这样离我而去……我觉得也许你是对的。”Lucifer说，“他信任我，只是我辜负了他的信任。”

Castiel注视着Lucifer的脸，他在提及父亲时神色有了一瞬间的暗淡。Lucifer从来都这样，只要提到父亲——他都是这样。

就如同Lucifer说的，自己和他没什么不同。只是爱的对象有所区别罢了。一个爱着人性，一个爱着上帝。

——但他们现在都爱着相同的人。

Castiel转过头去继续对着湖面，屈膝抱着腿，下巴埋在手臂间，眼睛盯着眼前的湖面。  
“你不想伤害他。”他说。  
Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿才想明白Castiel在说什么。“我本来是打算伤害他的。”他耸了耸肩膀，“我想将你们两个都变成我的奴隶。只是……”他顿了顿，“也许比起看到你们痛苦，我更想看到你们愉悦。”

撒旦说情话的时候永远表情平静，平静到Castiel怀疑他是故意的。Castiel觉得自己耳朵根子一阵发热，半天没回话。

“你们让我看到了‘爱’的另一种可能性。”Lucifer说，“你们争先恐后要为对方去死……人类这样我能理解。”他顿了顿，“只是一个天使和一个恶魔，这就很让人惊讶了。”

“你是指……你看到了你自己的另一种可能性吗？”Castiel思索着问，“你是个天使，却又是魔鬼。”

“也许吧。”Lucifer淡淡地回答。

 

“我不知道。”  
Castiel再开口时，显得有些突然。他低声说着，口气烦躁得要命，“我不知道我对你什么感觉，Lucifer。我应该恨你……就算你救了我和Crowley——甚至救了Claire，我也应该恨你。”

“因为我是原罪吗？”Lucifer轻声问，“因为我是万恶之首吗？”

Castiel点了点头，眉头紧皱着。Lucifer伸手按着Castiel的后脑勺，将他的脸转过来对着自己。

“如果你喜欢一个人，”Lucifer说，“那就是喜欢。不会因为他有没有道德而改变。”

Lucifer注视着Castiel的眼睛，撒旦的神色混杂着悲伤、恳求和痛苦，星光让大天使看上去也显得天真可怜。  
那叫Castiel觉得心脏猛然震颤。  
“我需要你。”Lucifer宣称道。

Castiel烦乱地扭回头去，躲开Luifer的手。

Lucifer凑过头来亲吻了Castiel的额头。Castiel张了张嘴，想说些什么责怪Lucifer的冒失。但他感觉到额头上传来的温暖柔软的触觉，混杂着Lucifer湿热的呼吸。像是有什么奇怪的电流从Lucifer嘴唇触碰到的地方散开，轻微的刺痛四下传导，恍如被雷劈中般的轰鸣在Castiel脑中回响。

大天使现在已经松开了他，蹲了回去。

他的表情那么安静，像是刚刚什么也没发生过，像是从来没有那个额头上的轻吻。在又一阵突如其来的冰凉夜风中，Castiel听见了青草摩挲的簌簌声，余光里，星光在湖面揉碎，散开，化进了那一汪湖水之中。

Crowley需要Lucifer。Castiel想，如果自己拒绝Lucifer，那他们就必将有一个人要离开。

更重要的是，Castiel不愿将“自己可能喜欢Lucifer”这个可能性给完全否决。

“我们可以……试一试。”Castiel在夜风里轻声说，“我不知道这最终会如何……”他顿了顿，“但我想试试。”

Lucifer显得十分震惊，他眯起眼睛：“是我想的那个意思吗？”

Castiel点了点头。“我猜是。”他说，脸红得更厉害了，他停顿了片刻，然后凑过头去，亲吻Lucifer的嘴唇。

 

于是，两个天使在星空下的湖水前接吻。

这个吻很安静。

他们只是互相触碰着嘴唇，Lucifer还在某种程度的惊讶中没缓过神，他本能地伸手捧着Castiel的脸，感觉到Castiel的嘴唇凉凉的，并且微微发着抖。撒旦没有闭上眼睛，只是看着近在咫尺的Castiel的面孔。星光给Castiel的轮廓和皮肤都镶上了一层美妙至极的光晕。

Lucifer抓着Castiel的手臂将他扯开，困惑地看着他。Castiel的脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，他局促地笑了一下，什么也没有说。大天使将Castiel一把按住，把他压倒在草地上。Lucifer的脸背对着天空，被星辰的柔和光芒所笼罩。那叫Castiel一瞬间有些失神，他记起自己第一次见到Lucifer时的样子，记起自己当时感受到的生命最原始的力量，强大的压迫感，震颤和惊慌。而现在，那股同样的原始的力量将他整个包裹着，却好像莫名柔和了很多，温柔轻抚着，低语着。

Lucifer低头吻他。Castiel颤抖着迎接大天使粗暴的带着慌张意味的吻，Lucifer似乎在害怕Castiel下一秒就会消失，或者将他推开，所以吻得又深又重，但是Castiel知道这和之前那次不一样——Lucifer不是为了伤害他——他只是在渴求他——

“我们能回城堡里去吗？”在接吻的间隙，Castiel气喘吁吁地说。Lucifer抱着他，下一秒他们就滚在了客厅的地毯上。炉火依旧在燃烧，Crowley并不在这儿。眼前的情景让Castiel难免想起了那个在牢笼中的夜晚。他睁眼盯着天花板，感到有些惊慌，身体不自觉地发起抖来。  
疼痛，全身的酸胀，一次次在无法控制的快感中高潮……  
Lucifer似乎意识到了什么，他停止了动作，趴在Castiel身上，脑袋就埋在他的耳边，半天没说话也没有动。两人的身体紧贴着，在熊熊烧着的炉火边都觉得有些燥热。

“对不起。”Lucifer轻声说，“上次的经历你大概很不愉快。”

Castiel的手指抽动了两下，他全身肌肉都僵硬着，而糟糕的是，他无法控制这种紧张感。

“如果你想，”Lucifer说，“你可以操我。”

Castiel眨了眨眼，想起Crowley曾经对自己说过的一样的话来。在他们第一次上床而自己因为过分紧张无法放松下来的时候。  
如果你想，你可以操我。

Castiel伸出手来轻拍着Lucifer的背。大天使撑起上半身看着他，目光里全是燃着火光的炙热愧疚。Castiel摇了摇头。

“这样就可以。”他说，骚动的激情和略带紧张的渴望让他扭了扭身体，声音颤抖着，“我没事。”

 

TBC


	25. 城堡的夜

25\. 城堡的夜  
25.1 前半夜  
“你确定吗？”

Lucifer问，他微微皱起眉，“你看起来很紧张。”

Castiel摇了摇头，身体却依旧微微颤抖着。

撒旦从Castiel身上离开，在他边上坐下。

“你在害怕。”Lucifer烦躁地说.，扭头盯着他。Castiel撑着地毯坐起身来。

“我……大概有点。”Castiel本来想继续撒谎，后来意识到自己已经被对方看穿了，只好诚实地回答。  
“你知道我不会再伤害你吧？”Lucifer问，“我甚至愿意让你操我。”  
“但你更想操我而不是被我操不是吗？而我对操还是被操没什么偏好。”Castiel微微皱着眉，顿了顿，“我知道你不会伤害我，我只是……控制不了我的反应。但是没关系，”他注视着Lucifer的眼睛，“我们可以继续。”  
“这感觉有点奇怪。”Lucifer叹了口气，“我是说，如果在从前，我会很乐意操一个害怕的、瑟瑟发抖的你，但我现在更想操一个被操到腿软却欲罢不能的你。”  
Lucifer的描述让Castiel略微有些脸红。他偏了偏头。

“在这里做爱会让我想起那天晚上。”他说，“但我仍然想试试。”

Lucifer想了一会儿才明白Castiel的意思。

“这是个测试吗？”Lucifer眯起眼睛，“如果你能接受在这里和我做爱，我们两个之间应该就可以固定关系了？”

“嗯……有一点这个意思。”Castiel小声说，脸红得更厉害了些，“我不知道能不能固定关系……但至少这可以是第一步。”

撒旦做出一脸无奈的表情，他点了点头。Castiel凑过头来和他接吻，亲吻慢慢变得激烈，Lucifer伸手去触碰Castiel，并开始脱他的衣服。风衣和西装外套被丢在了一边，领带被扯散。撒旦一把将Castiel拉过来，将他圈在怀里，一边啃咬着对方的脖颈，一边隔着衬衫抚摸他的腰。Lucifer的呼吸炙热温暖，喷在颈间吹得Castiel几乎两腿发软。而察觉到Castiel放松了一些，Lucifer几乎有些欣喜若狂。他们亲吻着滚倒在地毯上，Castiel伸手抱住Lucifer，欲望变得越发明显起来了。

刚才还隐隐有的那些害怕就这么唐突地消失了。

撒旦在吻他的间隙坐起身脱掉了上衣，露出光滑赤裸的肌肤。Castiel的目光立刻从对方的脸移动到了他的腹部。伤口在撒旦白皙的皮肤上让Castiel一时有些晃眼。他张了张嘴，神色立刻暗淡下去。  
Lucifer注意到了Castiel的反应，也瞧向自己身上的伤口。

“这是因为我。”Castiel说，声音里充满了痛苦的愧疚。Lucifer冷哼了一声。

“事情已经发生了。”他说，“所以我们不如把这感时伤怀的时间拿来做爱。”

Lucifer假笑了一下，再次俯下身来，顺着天使的喉结一路舔吻下去，手已经开始解他的皮带，Castiel配合着撒旦将裤子褪了下来。Lucifer的手已经揉弄起他半立起来的阴茎，Castiel不自觉地往上挺了挺胯，伸手抱住了Lucifer。

撒旦揉得他太舒服了。

Castiel喘息着，叫得越来越大声。Lucifer一边吻着他的胸口，一边孜孜不倦地替他手淫。Castiel意识到不能这样下去，他扭了扭屁股，身体又往撒旦身上贴了贴。Lucifer轻笑了一声，停止了替他手淫，拍了拍Castiel的屁股蛋。

Castiel翻了个身趴在地毯上，分开双腿。Lucifer似乎为他的心急感到有些惊讶。大天使跪在Castiel腿间，舔了舔手指便将手指探入了对方还紧闭着的穴口。

Castiel并没有像自己预料中的那样会紧张。

扩张的过程非常顺利。Lucifer取出手指操进他身体的时候，Castiel低叫了一声，坚硬炙热的东西撑满了他的肠壁，撒旦的胸口紧贴着他的背，呼吸就喷在他耳朵边上。

“你喜欢它吗？”Lucifer在他耳边低语，腰部下流地顶弄了一下，精准地操过他的敏感点，“你看，这么多天了，我还记得操你哪里你会爽。”

这句话让Castiel骚红了脸，但他没法反驳，因为他确实舒服。快感的电流已经让他全身都软了下来。Lucifer注意到了Castiel的害羞，这让撒旦心情好了起来。他低低笑着，手握着Castiel的腰，狠命操弄起来。Castiel给猝不及防的动作惊得叫出声音。

去他的害怕。

迷迷糊糊间Castiel这样想。撒旦的每一下撞击都狠狠摩擦过那个点，撞得他屁股蛋发红。  
没什么可怕的。这没有疼痛，也没有羞辱。这只是温暖、炙热、温柔又下流的性爱。

“你的小洞好紧。”Lucifer咬着Castiel的耳朵根，“就像是从来没被操过一样……超自然生物就是这点好……”  
Castiel不满地从鼻子里挤出呜咽声，Lucifer嗤嗤笑着。  
“还是说Crowley的家伙太小了？”他舔了舔Castiel的肩膀，胯间又是重重一顶，“我见过啊，不至于啊。”

“啊啊——”  
Castiel试图回头瞪Lucifer，但因为对方这狠狠的一下无法控制地叫出声。Lucifer的一只手握着他的阴茎来回揉弄着。双重的快感刺激得Castiel叫得越来越大。而Lucifer嘴里的下流话也越来越多。

“闭嘴，Lucifer。”Castiel大口喘着气，“你怎么话这么多。”  
“不喜欢吗？”Lucifer冷笑道，“我还以为既然你喜欢Crowley那肯定喜欢话多的。”

Castiel给顶得已经说不出什么完整的话了。他手扒着地毯，脸就对着熊熊燃烧的炙热炉火，全身上下烫得要命。屁股后面塞得那玩意动起来简直要命。Castiel得承认，Lucifer的阴茎比Crowley的要更长一些，这导致他觉得自己像在被一根烙红的铁棒子捅。

“不知道你和Crowley哪个紧……”Lucifer的呼吸也紊乱起来，“你的小洞就像是活的，不停吸着我……你是跟他上床练出来的吗……你上次还没这么骚啊……”  
“闭……啊啊啊，闭嘴，Lucifer。”Castiel大口喘着，眼泪从他眼角掉落下来。Lucifer却丝毫不知收敛。  
“你知道，我那天还在和Crowley说，”Lucifer将Castiel翻了个身，让他正面朝上，惹得他大叫了一声，小穴里跟着了火似的又爽又烫，“你是我的弟弟，Crowley是我的孩子。”  
他俯身一口咬在Castiel的肩膀上，“你这段时间一直在和你大侄子上床呢。”

“什么……”Castiel给操得迷迷糊糊的，根本没法处理Lucifer给出的信息，“啊啊啊啊……什么？”  
“你说，被你侄子操和被你大哥操哪个舒服？”Lucifer问，胯部猛地迅速挺了几下，Castiel便跟着啊啊地淫叫了几声，阴茎胀得发痛。Lucifer显然看出了Castiel已经濒临高潮，他用手指堵住了他的龟头，操弄得却更加卖力了。Castiel给这一下弄得猝不及防，嘴里呻吟了两下，脸上露出一副微带恳求的神色。

“怎么了？”Lucifer逗着他，他自己的呼吸也又粗又重，“你想说什么，弟弟？”

“啊啊，你——你放开……”Castiel断断续续地说，两只手往自己下面伸想把Lucifer的手扯开，大天使却将另一只手滕了出来抓着Castiel两只手的手腕将它们摁在Castiel头顶，这让Castiel几乎要哭出来。

“你放开。”他说，声音里带着抽泣，“你这个混账。”

“你更喜欢被你大哥操还是被你侄子操？”Lucifer又问了一遍，下身重重顶了一下，Castiel几乎觉得自己腰都要断了，明明第一轮都还没结束他就已经觉得全身酸胀了。  
“什……什么……”  
他抖着声音问，半天才反应过来Lucifer在说什么。  
“你这个淫荡的小东西。”Lucifer哼笑着，“被操得太爽了脑子都转不过来了吗？”  
“不、不是。”Castiel说，他觉得自己要给憋坏了，他挣扎了两下扭动着屁股，Lucifer却压得他动弹不得，屁股里那根棍子偏偏每一下都捅得又准又狠，“拜托……啊啊——你放开……”  
“回答对问题就放开。”Lucifer的呼吸越来越重，他的嘴唇胡乱摩擦着Castiel的耳垂，喷出又湿又热的气息，“谁操得你更爽？嗯？是不是每次Crowley操你的时候你都在想着我的老二？你是不是在怀念那天晚上？”

阴茎几乎要被整个抽离，Lucifer在就快整个抽出来的时候又狠狠撞进去，肉体撞击的声音和屁股蛋子上传来的疼痛让Castiel羞得想找个地缝钻进去。然而随之而来的致命快感让他丧失了所有理智。他脑子里像是有烟花炸裂在深蓝夜空绽放，酥麻的电流叫他全身瘫软。

“你！”他沙哑地喊着，声音里带着轻微哭腔，“是你！是你……”  
“我什么？”Lucifer继续逗他，牙齿咬了咬他的耳垂。  
“你……啊啊……你操得我更爽。啊啊啊啊……你操得我更爽——”  
Lucifer冷笑了一声。“哪里爽？说说看。”  
“你有病吗？”Castiel现在的眼泪更像是因为着急急出来的，“啊啊……你的……阴茎更大。”

Lucifer没再说话了，只是依旧一刻不停地操着他，但似乎仍然没有要松开他的意思。房间里全是肉体撞击的啪啪声和Castiel呻吟淫叫的声音。

Castiel只好说下去。“你的阴茎……更粗……像根铁棒子似的……啊啊啊啊……”他不自觉地说出了心里话，脸上像是着了火地烫，觉得自己的老二都快炸掉了，Lucifer的阴茎似乎在自己体内胀得越来越大，他的小穴又麻又热，“呜呜……你操得我好爽。”

Castiel又徒劳地挣扎了两下。Lucifer的嘴唇移动到了他的面颊上，在他的唇角留下一个轻吻。这让Castiel停止了挣扎，他睁大眼睛，越过Lucifer的肩膀看向天花板，他们紧紧相贴着，Castiel能感觉到Lucifer腹部那块死去的皮肤的触觉。

干枯的、毫无生命力的，像是要吸走所有的希望。

虚假人造的天父在天花板上看着他们。

他此刻居然和Lucifer如此亲密无间。

Castiel能觉察到撒旦在那些粗俗言语下的爱意，这并未让Castiel感到恐慌或者什么。只有热切汹涌的情绪在胸口膨胀，他依旧无法确定——但他知道这意味着自己和Lucifer存在着些许可能。  
他们本质上没什么不同，不过都是爱意过剩的天使。

 

Lucifer松开了手，一边又狠狠撸动了两下Castiel的阴茎一边用力操进Castiel的身体里。Castiel长长呻吟着，在Lucifer的手中释放了出来，精液落在他自己腹部。天使不自觉地绷紧身体，Lucifer粗粗喘了一声，也射了。

他从Castiel体内退出。穴口因为长时间的操弄无法合拢，一些乳白的精液被带了出来，低落在地毯上。Castiel就躺在地毯上，胸口急促起伏着，慢慢平复着呼吸。Lucifer在Castiel身边侧躺下，托腮瞧着他。大天使嘴角挂着一抹笑，和刚才的流氓样子却又有些区别。炉火照得此刻的撒旦显得柔情似水。当下的气氛缠绵缱绻，Castiel给Lucifer的目光盯得几乎都有些害羞。

“你……刚才是故意的吗？”  
Castiel问，“总是提上次的事情。”

Lucifer假笑。“你说呢？”

“你想让我确信我真的可以接受和你上床。”Castiel思索着，他脸上还带着汗水的情色痕迹。  
他眨了眨眼睛。

Lucifer耸了耸肩。“你看出来了。”他说，顿了顿，“你刚才好像并不在意我提到那次的事情。”

“我好像确实不在意那件事了。”Castiel轻声说，“虽然我不知道为什么……”

“也许是因为我性爱技术高超？”Lucifer眯起眼。

Castiel翻了个白眼，脸上又红了起来。Lucifer嗤嗤笑着，愉悦的小鸟正在他心中歌唱。

一切迹象都显示Castiel和他之间也许是有些什么的。

撒旦又凑过头去俯身亲吻他，而在他们嘴唇刚刚接触到的时候，俩人就同时察觉到了一阵剧痛。

 

这种痛感对Lucifer来说完全陌生。他捂着肚子躺在地上，疼痛让他一句话也说不出来。Castiel正在做同样的事情，他捂着肚子，佝偻着腰背，上身蜷成一团。刚才还在的那些暧昧色情气氛瞬间烟消云散。Castiel紧紧抿着唇，鼻间吐出粗重的呼吸。Lucifer的情况好不到哪去，他只是看起来比Castiel要平静一些。

此刻，炉火也像是知晓了疼痛，烧得猛然热烈了一些。

 

两分钟后，疼痛逐渐消失。Lucifer缓缓坐起身，Castiel面色苍白，皮肤上蒙着一层细密的汗珠。Lucifer的心情在陡然间变得抑郁消沉。

见别人忍受这种痛苦是一码事，自己真的品尝到时，才明白这种痛苦究竟是怎么回事。可悲的是，这次他连一点安抚也无法给Castiel。

 

如果不是因为自己最早的堕落，那么就根本不会有什么长矛。

 

那他们谁都不必再忍受这种痛苦。

Lucifer悲伤地想，听见了两声干咳。Lucifer和Castiel都扭头看过去，Crowley穿着一身紫色的丝绸睡衣，站在地毯前面冲他们摆手假笑着。  
“你们这是……进展神速啊。”  
恶魔揶揄道。

 

25.2 后半夜  
Castiel现在赤身裸体地跪在地毯上，而Lucifer只穿着一条解了皮带和拉链的裤子。空气中还有精液的气味。

 

Crowley显然也是被疼痛惊醒的，他的面色也十分苍白，但大约是刚睡醒的缘故，脸上表情像是迷迷糊糊的，额前的一缕头发也高高翘着。Castiel一瞬间慌得居然想去找衣服，Lucifer倒坐在那儿气定神闲。

恶魔踱步走过来，他穿着拖鞋，在他们身边盘腿坐下，神色十分平静。他的目光触及了地毯上那些淫糜的液体，这让恶魔皱起眉头来。

“地毯很贵的，”他假笑了一下，“dear。”

Lucifer撇撇嘴，打了个响指，让地毯在一瞬间又变得清洁。Crowley偏头扬了扬眉毛，也打了个响指，他的手上出现一个酒杯。恶魔对着炉火晃了晃杯子，注视着那些琥珀色的液体在杯中摇晃，然后喝了一口。

“所以你们介意告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
Crowley问。

“Castiel说，愿意试一试。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，Crowley眯起眼睛看向Castiel。蓝眼睛的天使睁大着眼注视着Crowley。

“我不想让你为难。”  
Castiel说，他的声音还哑哑的，“非得做出选择什么的。”

“所以……”Crowley显得有些困惑，“你喜欢Lucifer吗？”

“我不知道。”Castiel诚实地回答道，“我……说不清楚。”

Lucifer在听见这个答案的时候神色还是略微暗淡了一点儿，但他很快就调整了过来，让自己脸上呈现出一种漂亮的充满诱惑力的微笑。Crowley点了点头。“不管怎样你们上床的速度显然很快。”

“你要休息，我们不能打扰你。”Lucifer假惺惺地说，“所以只好自己先干起来了。”

“你怎么样？”Castiel这才突然想起来，忙问道，“你身体还好吗？我不是说伤口，”他顿了顿，“我是说……你还累吗？”

“我没事！”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我只是睡了一个可睡可不睡的觉。我身体很好。”

不知道是不是因为酒的缘故，Crowley脸上的苍白已经变成了一层红扑扑的颜色，嘴唇上沾着几分带着酒气的水润光彩，说话时声音带着刚睡醒的那种低沉沙哑。而也许是因为穿着单薄睡衣的缘故，看起来居然有几分病容。

“所以我们现在……”Crowley注视着Castiel，声音放缓了一些，神色显得有些紧张，“我们这算是没事了？”

“我想，是的。”Castiel回答，“……我们之间没事了。”

Crowley叹息了一声，像是松了一口气似的。“谢谢。”他低声说，“……我很抱歉。”

“没什么要抱歉的。”Castiel点了点头，“我知道无论怎样这不是你想要发生的事情。它就是发生了，所以你只能接受。”他偏了偏头，“而且你立刻就告诉了我，没有隐瞒我……所以，我觉得这很好。我愿意试一试，不仅仅是因为我不想逼迫你非要做出选择……”他微微停顿了一下，觉得脸上发烫，“还因为我没法彻底否定‘我说不定也喜欢Lucifer’的可能性。所以我觉得也许我可以试试。”

 

Crowley看着Castiel的脸，对方的蓝眼睛真诚地注视着自己，这叫恶魔不自觉地点了点头。某种欣喜愉悦的情感在他心中发酵膨胀。

自己不用去做选择——  
虽然Castiel没有说他已经爱上Lucifer了，但是他不否认这个可能——

Crowley认为，Castiel不确定正是因为他有一点点喜欢Lucifer。

 

“——为什么，”Crowley突然转换了话题，“你说过你不喜欢在地毯上做爱，因为地毯太硬了。”

Castiel张了张嘴，Lucifer这才意识到了什么。

“他是这么跟你说的？”Lucifer插嘴。

“什么意思？”Crowley狐疑地问。

“他不喜欢在地毯上做爱，那是因为我上次在这里强奸了他。”Lucifer直白地说，“我猜他会觉得这里不舒服。”  
“在这里做爱会让我想起那次的事情。”Castiel承认道，小心翼翼地注意着Crowley的脸色，“抱歉，我没和你说实话。”

Crowley这才意识到了原来这才是真正原因。他为此恨恨瞪了一眼Lucifer。撒旦做出无辜的表情，像是不知道Crowley为什么瞪他。

“所以你第一次……”Crowley又眯眼看向Castiel，“我们第一次上床的时候，你那么紧张……”  
“是因为我想起了Lucifer。”Castiel老老实实地说，“虽然我知道性爱并不可怕，但就是有点……难以控制地感到紧张。”

Crowley点了点头。“所以现在……”

“我没事了。”Castiel慌忙说道，“刚刚……一切都很顺利。”

Crowley笑出声来。“我感觉出来了，love。”他扬了扬眉毛，“虽然地毯已经清理干净了，但我坐在这儿都能闻到你屁股里精液的味道。”他顿了顿，扭了扭脖子，“Lucifer的精液的味道。”

Castiel红了脸。

 

Crowley一把将Castiel拉近，和他接吻。天使察觉到了对方迅速苏醒的渴望，伸手抱住了他，隔着丝绸的睡衣抚摸着恶魔的腰背。他们的舌头互相勾弄着，手在彼此的身上抚摸，Crowley发誓自己还能从Castiel嘴里尝到Lucifer的气息。Lucifer近距离地看着他们，窥淫带来的快感让大天使的欲望急速苏醒——在之前的那些夜晚，他曾经看过很多次他们这样互相亲吻爱抚，但没有哪次离得这样近，也没有哪次他们亲吻得如此毫无顾忌。

那摇曳虚弱的烛光终于变成了耀眼温暖的炉火。温暖的橙黄光芒就在他们两个的发丝上跳跃。柔软的，或者蓬乱的。他们的皮肤上都蒙着一层情欲的汗水，散发着诱人芬芳的气味。

那些孤独的夜晚终究离Lucifer远去了。

 

大天使从Crowley身后凑过去，开始脱他的衣服。Crowley从和Castiel接吻的间隙分了点神，睡衣被扔在一边，Lucifer从后面亲吻Crowley光裸的脖颈和肩膀，手伸到前面去揉捏恶魔胸口的两点，酥麻的快感从乳头传遍全身，恶魔呻吟了一声，他抓着Castiel的腰，让他翻身趴在地毯上。开始Lucifer和Castiel都只是以为恶魔要操Castiel，大天使收回了手注视着他们。但事实上恶魔先俯下身来，唇舌落在Castiel股间。

 

湿润柔滑的触感让Castiel打了个激灵，Crowley的舌头探入了他刚刚被充分操过的小穴里，羞耻感让Castiel惊慌地想要起身逃离，却被Crowley拍了一下屁股以示警告。Castiel红着脸趴在地毯上，撅着屁股，感觉到恶魔的舌头在他的肠壁内侧打转勾弄着，不时吮吸两下，丝丝快感和吮吸时候的淫糜水声让天使不由自主地呻吟出声。而Lucifer已经扒下了恶魔的睡裤，手指探入了他的后穴——就像是Lucifer早些时候说的那样，超自然生物就是这点好，Crowley的屁股现在紧得就像从没被操过一样。Lucifer的手指按压着恶魔的肠壁，Crowley一边舔着Castiel的后穴一边哼哼唧唧地叫着，快感让他彻底放松了下来。

Crowley没一会儿就停止了舔弄Castiel，他直起身，有些奇怪地紧紧抿着嘴唇，抓着Castiel的手将他扯过来和他接吻。天使立刻意识到刚才Crowley为什么要舔自己了。

现在他的口腔中充斥着Lucifer的气味。准确地说，Lucifer的精液的气味。

Lucifer留在他屁股里的精液夹杂着口水，被恶魔送进了自己的口腔。Castiel涨红了脸，恶魔嘴角却挂上了一抹逗弄的微笑。在他们分开的时候，两人唇间扯开一条淫糜的液体，而Lucifer意识到了那他妈是自己刚才射在Castiel屁股里的精液。

这太他妈火辣了。

撒旦脑子里飘过一连串下流的场景，包括他自己之前在笼子里写的那些色情小说。他一边下定决心一定要把自己所有的幻想都实践一遍，一边将手指从恶魔的屁股里抽出，抓着恶魔的腰将他往后扯，从后头把脑袋搭在他肩膀上。  
“你这个淫荡家伙。”他低声说，“你就这么想吃我的精液吗？”

Crowley嘲讽般地笑了一声，往后挺了挺屁股，屁股蛋就蹭着Lucifer已经硬起来的阴茎。  
“来啊。”他说，“就怕你喂不饱。”

Crowley说完没再理睬Lucifer，只是拉着Castiel让他躺在自己前面，天使的后穴因为刚被狠操过又有轻柔舔弄，穴口半开着一收一缩。Crowley抱着天使的膝盖往下压过去，阴茎就顶进了松软的后穴。Castiel长长呻吟了一声，伸出手来，Crowley便十指相扣地握住了Castiel的两只手，将他的两只手按在地毯上，然后立刻操弄起来。  
Lucifer舔了舔嘴唇，从后面操进了Crowley的屁股里。恶魔的动作因为Lucifer的入侵明显停顿了一下。恶魔张嘴喘了口气，将Castiel的手握得更紧了一些。Castiel注视着Crowley的脸，他微微皱了皱眉，显然是因为疼痛，他在瞬间绷紧了肌肉。

Lucifer没有停止，他压过Crowley的前列腺，而这让恶魔立刻放松了下来。他长舒了一口气，发出愉悦的低吟。Lucifer对他的成果非常满意，慢慢抽身出来，阴茎几乎整个都要抽离他的穴口，但紧跟着又重重地顶回去。Crowley给顶得低叫了一声——然后他也没有再安静等着被操。

Castiel突然感觉到屁股里的疯狂顶弄，一下子惊叫出声，之前被操红的屁股蛋迎来又一轮的重重撞击，每一下都操得Castiel不停淫叫，嘴里尽是毫无意义的啊啊声音。恶魔从前面操着天使松软的小穴，每每往后面移动就会受到撒旦重重的撞击，Castiel与Lucifer温暖的体温卷裹着他，双重的快感让恶魔很快就要顶不住了，意识在灼热温暖的炉火边渐渐模糊。Lucifer的手盖在了Crowley的手背上，隔着恶魔的手向Castiel传导着大天使的温度。Castiel动了动手指，轻轻触碰了两下Lucifer的指尖。

三个人的手重叠在一起。  
那些孤独的夜晚终究离所有人都远去了。

 

Crowley这次并未能坚持太久，他的呼吸越发紊乱和急促。  
“你看起来要不行了。”Lucifer揶揄道，“我还以为你能更持久一些，Crowley。”

恶魔喘着粗气，翻了个白眼。“我够持久了！”他红着耳朵根分辨道。

“不知道Castiel之前怎么能忍受你的。”Lucifer继续说着，“刚才我操Castiel的时候……”

他声音放低了些，身下狠狠一顶，Crowley只觉得屁股里又胀又麻，前列腺传来一阵要命的快感，“他可是说我操得他更爽。”

Crowley瞪着Castiel。“真的？”

“——不……啊啊……”Castiel慌忙解释，“是Lucifer……啊啊啊啊，是Lucifer逼我说的。”

Lucifer低低笑着，Crowley恼怒地加快了身下的动作。Castiel给操弄得全身乱颤，嘴里的声音越发淫荡。他张着嘴，从水润的双唇间不停吐出湿润炙热的呼吸。恶魔的情况没有好到哪里去，前后不间断传来的快感让他已经失去了所有理智，全身都变得灼热，敏感，叫嚣着释放。  
Crowley和Castiel几乎同时达到高潮。察觉到恶魔的小穴突然紧缩，Lucifer嗤笑出来。“你看我说什么来着。”

 

Crowley迅速从Castiel体内退出，然后推开了还在自己身上乱动的Lucifer，恼羞成怒地瞪着他。“是你不正常！”他指着Lucifer还翘在空气里那根耀武扬威的家伙骂道，“你这根东西有问题！”

Lucifer撇了撇嘴，挺了挺胯。“你承认吧，”他得意洋洋地说，“你没我技术好，老二没我大，也没我能‘干’。”

Crowley恨恨地瞪着他，片刻后，他眯起眼，伸手做出要打响指的动作。“你知道，我现在打个响指就能让你早泄，”他扬了扬眉毛，“或者让你再也硬不起来。”

“那伤害的是你的幸福，”Lucifer一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，“以及可爱的Castiel的幸福。鉴于你无法让我的弟弟感到满意，我猜只能我代劳了。”

Crowley最终还是放下了手，他恼怒地推了一把，将Lucifer推倒在地毯上。撒旦躺着，耐心等待恶魔的动作。Crowley俯身下去给撒旦口交。恶魔的舌头和嘴唇依旧十分好用。Lucifer呻吟了一声，湿润温暖的口腔包裹着他的龟头，对方灵活的舌头就绕着自己的老二打着转。Castiel刚才在边上听他们斗嘴，现在看着Crowley给Lucifer口交，突然真切地意识到了Crowley所说的“我想要Lucifer”是什么意思。

如果说之前Castiel对这句话的理解只是字面上的含义，现在他似乎更明白了一些。恶魔对撒旦的渴望那样自然、贴切——他们之间就像是Lucifer所描述的那样，轻松，并且亲密。  
这里也许真的不是属于自己和Crowley的城堡——也许真的该属于他们三个人。

 

Castiel移动到他们身边，跪在Lucifer另一侧俯身和他接吻，他顺着大天使的下巴，喉结，胸口一路往下，直到他张嘴从侧面含住了Lucifer的阴茎。他的双唇裹着柱身上下滑动，舌尖就在他的阴茎上摩挲。Crowley看了一眼Castiel，从喉咙间发出两声低笑，惹得Castiel羞红了脸。Crowley故意将脑袋抬起来一些，将舌头伸出口腔，舌尖在龟头四周打着转。Castiel的目光钉在Crowley的嘴唇和舌头上，但丝毫未减缓口中的动作。天使的双唇挤压着那根坚硬灼热的家伙，喉咙里不自觉地发出断断续续的呻吟和闷哼。Crowley终于又将脑袋沉下去一些，含住了更多的部分。他不停发出口水声和吮吸声，这声音在密闭的空间里听起来格外淫糜。

“你们的嘴太下流了……”Lucifer喘息着，“我知道你，Crowley。只是Castiel你是打哪儿练出来的。上帝啊……”

 

Lucifer注视着Castiel和Crowley的脑袋在自己的阴茎上来回移动起起伏伏，两个人的舌头探出嘴唇，在他那根阴茎上来回摩擦移动，Castiel面带羞赧，一脸欲拒还迎。Crowley则骚气十足舔得一脸享受。俩人互相注视着对方，用一种色情的暧昧的渴求的方式。而他们唇舌间滋滋的吮吸和口水声，听起来如同春药。  
叫撒旦也意乱情迷不知身处何处。

 

Lucifer开始不停说着零碎的脏字，他从未体验过这种美妙的感觉——他以为，如果不是将Castiel和Crowley都变成自己的奴隶，他不可能得到这样的服务。但事实情况是，他没有选择将他们变成自己的奴隶，而他依然得到了这样的服务。

这大概是爱的另一种可能。

 

Crowley离开了他的阴茎，移上来和Lucifer接吻。Castiel便代替恶魔从上面含住了龟头，并试图张大嘴吞入更多。Lucifer伸手按住了Castiel的脑袋，狠狠操进了他弟弟嘴里，惹得Castiel因为被顶得太深干咳了两声，眼泪都要给挤出来。但他很快适应了，Lucifer的阴茎在他嘴里迅速抽插起来。Crowley和撒旦接着吻，他自己的欲望也已经再次苏醒了。撒旦注意到了，伸手去给Crowley手淫。

撒旦很快释放在了Castiel的口腔中。Castiel给呛得咳嗽起来。Lucifer从他口中退出，乳白的精液就顺着Castiel嘴角流下。Crowley便凑过去舔弄Castiel的唇角，舌头卷着那些精液吞入口腔，他们便顺势又接起吻来，口水和精液在两人口中交换，他们像是在争抢什么好吃的糖果，又像是在分享什么好吃的糖果。  
他们接吻的啧啧水声和眼前场景叫Lucifer的老二迅速恢复了精神。

 

片刻后，Castiel跪趴在地毯上，Lucifer操进了他的屁股里，而Crowley在前面操着Castiel的嘴，开始了第二轮性爱。

 

25.3 梦醒时分  
他们在早上五点半的时候，终于结束了这夜的性爱。

场地已经从地毯转移到了楼上的卧室。这个房间很大，四壁贴着深黄的墙纸，边上摆着一套复古的木头桌椅，桌上摞着一些装相的厚重大书。房间中央就摆着一张大床，厚重的窗帘放了下来，遮得屋子里严严实实。

床非常大，三个人睡在一起完全不嫌挤。床单已经给揉得乱七八糟，整个房间里都充斥着一股淫糜愉悦的气味。这张床也有厚厚的床帐，只不过现在没有放下来。

高高的玻璃烛台吊在天花板上，烛光昏沉却暖意融融。

 

现在，Castiel睡在中间，他全身毫无力气，后穴又胀又麻。Crowley在他左边躺着，之前睡过的那一觉像是白睡了，他再次感到了些许的疲倦，只不过这次的疲倦是因为过分的愉悦所导致。Lucifer靠坐着床板，似乎在思忖着什么。三人都浑身赤裸，现在Crowley伸手将床角的毯子拉上来，松松搭在自己和Castiel的肚皮上。

“你说的是对的。”Castiel闷声说，声音因为过多的呻吟现在哑哑的，“我们应该割掉Lucifer的阴茎。”

Crowley冷哼了一声。“就说了他那根东西绝对不正常。”

Lucifer嗤嗤笑出来。“不知道是谁之前还说我喂不饱他。”

“现在我们应该做什么？”Castiel突然换了话题，喃喃发问，“天快亮了。”

“我认为你之前的话有道理，”Lucifer突然说，“你们应该休息一天。”

他扭头看着他们，Castiel偏头看他，眨了眨眼睛。

“Crowley很疲倦。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“你也是，Castiel。你们都需要休息。”

“我不认为我们还有时间拿来耽误。”Crowley没好气地说，“只有十二天了。”

“我可以去。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“你要跑什么地方，告诉我。”  
“我说过了我不信任你。”Crowley嫌恶地瞥了他一眼，“相信我，你不适合做这类工作。”

Castiel开了口。“也许我们可以都休息一天。”他说，“你确实需要好好休息，Crowley。”

Crowley犹豫了片刻，注视着Castiel的面孔，天使显得非常认真，目光担忧地看着他。

“好。”Crowley最终说，声音缓慢而略显沉重，“那就三个人都休息。”  
Castiel为Crowley答应了而感到有些高兴，天使想了想，迅速做了补充。  
“也不能做爱。”Castiel皱着眉，“如果花一整天做爱我觉得还不如出去工作。”

Crowley皱起眉。“不能过度做爱。”他假笑。

“也许你们俩现在都该睡一觉。”撒旦说。

“你要干嘛？”Crowley眯起眼睛看着他。

“在这儿呆着看着你们。”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“我哪儿也不会去，Crowley。”

“说不好。”Crowley狐疑地说，“我觉得你在盘算什么。”

Lucifer舔了舔嘴唇。“我发誓我没有在盘算任何不好的事情。”

这句话的潜台词显然是：我确实在盘算什么。

“你干嘛不直接说你要做什么？”Crowley叹了口气。

“你不信任我！”Lucifer指责道。Crowley假笑了一下。  
“你说对了。”他说，“你总不希望我继续拿手铐铐着你。”

“我想把你宫殿柜子里那箱情趣用具拿过来。”Lucifer最终说，一脸厚颜无耻的德行。Crowley瞪着他。

“你要干嘛？”他问。

“我关于你们两个为主角的色情小说，”Lucifer说，“我想把里面所有的性幻想都实施一遍。”

这句话让Castiel微微红了脸，而Crowley正儿八经地回忆了起来。“那些都是让我们戴着狗尾巴给你当宠物的幻想。”他指出。

“不行吗？”Lucifer可怜兮兮地问。

“我以为……”Castiel干咳了一声，显得有些困惑，“我以为你说你不想再折磨我们了？”

“这不是折磨。”Lucifer不解地说，“这只是情趣。”

“再说吧。”Crowley假笑着，“就像你说的，我们该睡觉了。至于那个箱子，如果你真想要等我们睡醒再说。”

他打了个响指，烛台在一瞬间被全部熄灭，厚重的床帐被放了下来。黑暗笼罩了整个房间。然而，他们仿佛因为黑暗而变得更加亲密了。床帐给他们隔绝出一个私密的狭小的却非常美妙的空间。温暖，无隙。

“都睡觉。”Crowley命令道，“你不要耍花招，Lucifer。你也睡觉。”

 

Castiel闭上眼睛。他没有料到自己居然会如此信任Lucifer。撒旦在自己身边躺下，床单一阵悉悉索索的声音。Castiel听见了Crowley和Lucifer平静和缓的呼吸声。

自己确实能睡着……

无言与黑暗中，Castiel感到莫名的宽慰与温暖，他能感觉到两边床垫塌陷下去的弧度，以及隔着空气传来的暖和体温。他和Crowley共享着一张毛毯，不过两个人都只是搭了个肚子。

在五分钟后，Castiel睡着了。

 

 

十分钟后，Lucifer消失在了床上。

Crowley在黑暗里睁开眼睛，他追着Lucifer的踪迹来到了屋外。Lucifer已经穿戴整齐，现在正坐在湖边，看着面前的湖水。天已经蒙蒙亮了，天空是湛蓝危险的颜色。恶魔也已经换上了自己平时那身西装和风衣，他在Lucifer身边坐下。

“你为什么这么着急？”Crowley发问，他看着撒旦，“你知道，Castiel只是告诉你，他愿意‘试试’。他甚至还没有认同他爱你，而你就已经急着要和他玩猫咪play了。”

Lucifer烦躁地捡起一块石头，将它砸向湖面，在水声中回答：“因为我觉得我们要死了。”

他扭头看着Crowley。“我不知道有什么办法能找到Dagon，或者长矛。”Lucifer的表情有些狰狞，“她很早就关掉了我和她之间的通讯。而我们都清楚，只要他们真心实意想要躲藏，找到他们的可能性非常低。”

Crowley一时间没答话，今天是他们三个链接后第一次感到伤口疼痛。过了一会儿，Crowley开口问了一个之前他被问过很多遍的问题。“你后悔了吗？”他问。

“没有。”Lucifer闷闷不乐地说，“我只是……”他摇了摇头，“生气。”

Lucifer生气的原因大概很复杂，Crowley也不想追问。只是这个时候，Lucifer的生气让Crowley居然感到有些可爱起来。撒旦紧紧抿着嘴唇，盯着自己，像是一个调皮莽撞的孩子。微显的晨光让Lucifer的面孔看上去这样纯净。

“我们会活下去的。”Crowley说，他现在突然间理解了Castiel曾经的心情，“如果不能……”他顿了顿，“我们解除链接。你还能活着。”

“你和Castiel都有一样的毛病是不是？”Lucifer皱起眉，“我还以为你不喜欢这个主意。”

Crowley耸了耸肩膀。“我现在理解他了。”他撇撇嘴，“我希望你活着。”

恶魔认真地说：“如果找不到长矛，我和Castiel注定会死去。而你是不必死去的。”

Lucifer半晌没说话，只是又扭头回去看着湖面。  
“你知道，”他突然开口，声音沉重而缓慢，“如果有一个协议，让我用我自己的命来换你们的命，我可能会去做。”他顿了顿，“但如果你们两个确定要死了，让我给你们陪葬……”

“我知道你不会。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“你是Lucifer。所以，在我们认为确实找不到长矛了的时候，我们就解除链接。”

Lucifer顿了顿：“你会把我送回笼子吗？”

“你想回笼子吗？”Crowley问。

“我不知道。”Lucifer显得十分茫然，他沉默良久。

“我之前想出笼子，是因为我觉得笼子里很无聊。”他说，“我想出来统治世界——天堂、地狱，或者随便统治点什么。”  
“现在……我觉得就算能统治全世界，但如果你和Castiel死了，那也一样很无聊。”  
他伸手抓住了Crowley的肩膀。  
“如果你们要死了，那就把我关回去。”他说，“那样链接会因为笼子的阻隔自动解除。”

 

“你确定吗？”Crowley皱起眉，“毕竟笼子里什么都没有。”

“没有你们外面也像是什么都没有。”Lucifer的神色依然茫然，“我不确定我会做什么，Crowley。也许我会因为过分无聊而再次破坏世界——我对自己毫无信心。而我知道Castiel永远不会希望再发生那种事。”

Lucifer是认真的。Crowley张了张嘴。

“好。”他回答。

 

TBC


	26. 大天使

26\. 大天使  
26.1 情趣游戏  
“你确定没问题吗？”  
Sam问，他和Dean正在Imapla上坐着，Dean给Sam无穷无尽的担心闹得已经相当不耐烦了。  
“老兄，Cass说过多少遍他们早上七点就出门工作了？”他翻了个白眼将车熄火，“事情很简单，我们溜进去，检查有没有异常，然后溜出来。”  
“那是Crowley的宫殿！”Sam低声说，“里面都是恶魔。我们怎么可能‘溜进去’再‘溜出来’又不被发现？”  
“Crowley给所有恶魔都下了命令让他们不准碰我们。”Dean翻了个白眼，“所以他们就算看见我们也不敢怎么样，我们就说是Crowley让我们来的，他们不会起疑心。”  
“这听起来真是个糟糕透顶的计划。”Sam显得有些绝望。  
“好了，老兄。这么多年来你越来越像小姑娘了。你还有其他更好的主意吗？我洗耳恭听。”Dean拉开车门，一只脚已经跨了下去，“如果恶魔们不上当，我们就动刀子。”  
“好吧。”Sam跟着拉开车门，现在俩兄弟隔着车说着话，他们就停在离宫殿几十米开外的林子边上，“我是说——也许我们就应该相信Cass。”  
“问题是Cass说不定也有可能被骗了。”Dean摇了摇头，“从Claire那件事之后，我就越来越觉得奇怪。你想想，Lucifer被牵扯进来了。而Crowley一开始就没有告诉我们这个！”  
“但Crowley看起来是真的爱Cass。”Sam皱着眉。  
“我不怀疑这一点。”Dean摇了摇头，“但谁知道他会不会好心办坏事？还有这次的事情……我当然不是说不希望Cass没事，但是……他们俩的反应你也看到了。什么‘随便试着再链接一次没想到居然成功了’。他们自己都不相信。”  
Sam叹了口气，他没有再争辩了。宫殿门口没有守卫。兄弟俩将门捣鼓开，一进去就看见了一个恶魔就站在走廊前面。他在看见Winchester兄弟向自己走来的时候，显得紧张起来。

“Crowley没跟你说我们要来吗？”Dean信口扯着谎，试图往自己的表情里注入一些善意。  
“呃，没有。”恶魔回答，显得十分局促。  
Dean假笑了一下：“那现在你知道了”   
“嗯……”恶魔似乎思考了一下这件事情的真伪，“他在大厅。”恶魔说，“你们可以直接去那儿找他。”  
Dean和Sam不约而同地看向对方，短暂地交换了一个眼神。现在已经是上午八点半了，而Crowley居然还在宫殿，这就有些奇怪了。  
“谢谢。”Dean假意说道，“说起来其实他没告诉我们为什么要我们过来。你知道吗？”  
“我……不知道？”恶魔犹犹豫豫地说，“他和Castiel这段时间一般早上七点就出门了，只是昨晚他们两个好像没待在宫殿……一个小时前有大规模的恶魔斗殴事件，大臣们叫他回来紧急处理一下案子。十分钟前大臣们已经都离开了，不过Crowley好像还在大厅。”  
Dean和Sam再次对视了一眼。“谢谢。”Dean又露出一个假笑，“嗯……纯粹是关心，最近Crowley还好吗？”  
“……还好？”恶魔观察着Dean的脸色，“他……很好。”  
恶魔欲言又止，他想起了Lucifer已经被Crowley放了出来的事情，但是Crowley已经下了死命令，如果谁将这件事情走漏一点风声，谁就将遭受永世折磨。  
兄弟俩显然意识到恶魔并没有告诉他们全部实情。  
“听着，这位……仁兄，”Dean说，“最近Lucifer还老实吗？”  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。守卫恶魔在心里叫苦不迭，“呃，很老实。”他说，盘算着自己这也不算说谎，毕竟Crowley确实奴役着Lucifer来着，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是问问。”Sam接过话茬，“他的笼子……还完好地在地狱里吗？”  
“嗯……对。”恶魔结结巴巴地说。

兄弟俩对视了一眼，决定先放过这个家伙。

他们往大厅走去。在门口停住，大门开了一条缝隙。俩人来之前特意带上了隐匿行迹的魔法袋，现在他们就躲在门后仔细听着里面的声音。

“跪下。”有个人这么说，Sam和Dean都吓了一跳。他们对视了一眼，第一反应都以为是Crowley在说话。  
“没有听见吗，我叫你跪下。你这个下流东西。”

说话的人声音有点熟悉，但那肯定不是Crowley。而Sam先反应了过来，他面色在一瞬间变得惨白。他永远也忘不了这个声音。

“你是不是忘记自己的身份了。我们的协议，我帮你救Castiel，你给我当奴隶。”  
“我，我没有，Master。”这才是Crowley的声音，他的声音颤抖着，像是带着隐隐的哭腔。  
“你才重新统治地狱几天，就开始得意忘形了。你不过是我的傀儡，Crowley。如果不是因为需要你替我处理公务好让我继续进行我自己的计划，你早就死了。”

Sam和Dean互相瞪视着，一些猜想在他们的脑子里迅速成型。两人透过门缝偷偷往里面看，Crowley正跪在大厅中间，而他边上背对着兄弟俩站着一个男人，他两手背在身后一副气定神闲的样子。

那是Nick的皮囊——那么那个人除了是Lucifer不可能还有其他可能了。

兄弟俩惊恐地注视着大厅里发生的一切。Lucifer还在言语羞辱恶魔。  
“谁能想到呢。”Lucifer嘲讽着，“看起来大权在握的你背地里不过是我的狗。想想你可怜的小Cass知道后会有多心疼。”  
“别……别告诉他。”Crowley的声音抖得厉害，“拜托，Master。”  
“当然，”Lucifer慢吞吞地说，“你不妨继续用舌头清理地板的工作。”

 

Sam和Dean没有再继续窥视下去，他们匆忙离开。

兄弟俩慌慌张张地往门口跑，现在那个看门的恶魔也不在了。俩人出了宫殿回到车上。

“该死的。”   
Dean恼火地猛地拍打了一下方向盘，“早就该知道Lucifer不可能有那么好心，就那样‘告诉’Crowley什么延长生命的办法。”  
“Crowley居然把Lucifer放出来了。”Sam恼怒地说，“他是怎么想的……还有Lucifer提到他自己有个‘计划’，你认为是什么？”  
“反正不是什么好事。”Dean阴沉地说，“怎么办？”  
“把他再关回去。”Sam紧紧皱着眉头，“反正现在Crowley和Cass都已经不需要Lucifer了。”  
“我们要找到Rowena。”Dean烦躁地说，“但她就跟蒸发了似的。”  
“重点是我们现在没有那么多时间。”Sam叹息着，“我们还要找Dagon。”  
“可是Lucifer在外面对所有人都是威胁。而且Cass现在不知道这件事，老兄。”Dean说，“说不定哪天Lucifer一不高兴就先把他和Crowley杀了。”

 

 

 

一个小时前。

 

Castiel睁开眼睛，床帐里依旧暗沉。只是能隐约看见透过厚厚的床帐射进来的光。他过了一会儿才意识到Crowley和Lucifer都不在床上。他揉了揉揉眼睛坐起身，毯子从他肚皮上滑下来。  
身体似乎恢复了不少。

天使下床，赤脚站在木地板上。城堡的一切都像是有温度的，地板像是也带着一种温和的暖意。Castiel想起自己的衣服都还在楼下，犹豫了一会儿还是裹着毯子下楼去了。  
他进入客厅的时候，发现Crowley并不在，只有Lucifer一个人坐在椅子上。阳光从窗外照进来，在他后脑勺的发上抹上一层明媚耀眼的光彩，在清新的晨光里，撒旦的面孔也显得非常纯净。昨天夜里的那些疯狂、下流与色情全都无影无踪。Castiel一时间有些愣神，呆呆盯着Lucifer的面孔。他看起来那么平静，嘴角像是挂着隐隐约约的笑意。大天使耀眼灼烧的真身仿佛也收敛了许多，安详地满足地在皮囊里打着旋，那本该强大的具有压迫性的力量似乎都幻化成了温情脉脉的粘稠爱意，融入了清晨的明媚阳光之中。

Lucifer似乎在想着什么事情，听见声音便将脑袋转了过来。而在Lucifer的视线触碰到自己的一瞬间，Castiel感到了一种浓浓的“第二天早晨”的那种尴尬感。夜里发生的那些下流事情在他脑子里走马灯似的放映着，叫他脸上红了红，干咳了两声。  
“呃……早，早上好。”

“你看起来有点紧张。”Lucifer好笑地说，“我以为我们已经过去那个阶段了，Castiel。”

“嗯……我不是紧张。”Castiel坚持道，尽管他仍然红着脸，“我只是……”

Lucifer饶有兴致地注视着他，安静等待着他的下文，这让Castiel更加局促起来，最终他只好承认了，“好吧，”他说，“我确实有点紧张。”  
他四下张望了一下。“嗯，Crowley呢？”他问，“你们什么时候起床的？”  
“半小时前。”Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“地狱有公务，他走了，说很快回来。”

这句话让Castiel皱起了眉头，显得有些忧虑。Lucifer察觉到了他的担忧，撒旦眯起眼睛瞧着他。  
“他说不是什么大事。”Lucifer说。  
“我只是觉得……”Castiel一时间有些词穷，半天摇了摇头，“他本该好好休息。”  
“如果你真的心疼他，你可以劝说他，让他把地狱交给我来打理。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“我会很乐意。”  
Castiel冲他翻了个白眼，转身走到壁炉边上去，他的衣服就乱七八糟地堆在那儿。在他将裹在身上的毯子丢下准备将衣服捡起来的时候，他感觉到了突然从后面袭来的拥抱。Castiel在一瞬间僵硬住了，湿湿软软的东西在他耳垂上划弄，这让他几乎瞬间就两腿软下来。

“你真漂亮……”

Castiel听见Lucifer在自己耳边如此低语。他轻轻颤抖了一下，身体放松了下来，却在某种意义上觉得全身发热。撒旦的手绕过他的腰，在他的胸口缓缓摩挲，Castiel试图扭过头去，而Lucifer的嘴唇跟着就上来亲吻了他。

Castiel从鼻腔里挤出两声闷哼，撒旦的吻又重又悄无声息，咬得他的双唇又痛又痒，Lucifer的手指揉弄着他的乳尖，另一只手在他的腰腹上轻划，每一下都招得Castiel浑身战栗。他转过身去正面对着Lucifer，欲望慢慢苏醒，身体越发地热而渴求。他张开双手回抱住Lucifer，手在大天使的背部徘徊摩挲。而就在某个Castiel就要以为他们要开始打晨炮了的时刻，Lucifer突然停止了亲吻他。

大天使将脑袋抬起头，近距离地注视着Castiel的眼睛，因为猛然间失去亲吻，Castiel一时间还没回过神，略显痴迷和不甘地盯着Lucifer的脸，脑袋跟着往前凑了凑，似乎在追逐大天使的唇，目光里透着失落的意味，像是非常不舍得Lucifer的离开。

Castiel的脸上还蒙着一层因为刚睡醒才有的那种粉红颜色，在晨光里显得近乎透明。

“你说你愿意‘试试’。”Lucifer轻声说，说话时的声音就喷在他的面颊上，“我知道昨晚那些都算是一个开始……我想知道，你现在到底怎么想？”

Castiel张了张嘴，这个问题将他从刚才瞬间燃起的情欲中拖回了现实。  
“我不知道。”Castiel最终说，“我觉得很奇怪。”

Lucifer依旧抱着他没有松开手，耐心地注视着Castiel等待着更多的解释。

“我无法再很恨你，Lucifer。”Castiel说，声音轻得像是在慢慢融化的冰激凌，“可是……这让我觉得很不好。也许你说的，‘不该在情感中谈论道德’是对的。但是我……”

撒旦松开了手，他显得十分沮丧。  
“所以你还是不喜欢我。”他冷哼了一声。

“不不……”Castiel慌忙说，“我不是说我不喜欢你……我不清楚我是否在那种意义上‘爱你’，但我知道我肯定……有点喜欢你。毕竟我不会觉得和不喜欢的人做爱感觉会那么好。只是，对你的情感如此积极，会让我觉得……”  
“不道德？”Lucifer替他完成了句子。

Castiel点了点头，显得非常歉疚。“对不起。”他轻声说，“我……”  
他声音小了下去。

撒旦叹息了一声。“我理解。”他说，“我在你的脑子里待过，我猜到这是你会有的反应。该死的要命的道德感。”

他顿了顿，“也许我不应该催促你。”他说，“毕竟我们现在已经可以睡觉了……但是你知道，我想要的不是和你睡觉。”他舔了舔嘴唇，目光坚定却又惶恐，“我们有可能吗？”

Castiel沉默了片刻，他垂下头。“我只是需要一点时间。”他说，“只要再多一点点时间就好。”  
“我们很可能没有多少时间了，Castiel。”Lucifer烦躁地说，Castiel能听出对方在强行克制着他自己不发火。  
Castiel感到有些紧张，他点了点头。“我知道。”他顿了顿，“我发誓这不会花太久。”

他突然想起什么似的说道：“如果我们找不到长矛……”

Lucifer立刻意识到他要说什么。  
“我和Crowley商量过了。”他说，“你理解我不会想给你们陪葬吧？”  
Castiel点了点头，欲言又止。Lucifer察觉到他想问什么。

“我不会让你为难，”Lucifer轻声说，“如果确定无法找到长矛，你们就把我关回笼子。链接就会自动解除。”  
Castiel感到有些吃惊。“我以为你不喜欢被关在笼子里。”

“对现在的我来说，如果没有你和Crowley，笼子里和笼子外没有多少区别。”Lucifer摇了摇头，“我不确定如果你们两个都死了，我还能不能控制住自己不去‘为非作歹’。所以也许……把我关回笼子会好些。”

Castiel张了张嘴，Lucifer的念头让他觉得自己像是被什么东西猛击了一下。  
Lucifer对自己——对他们两个都真的太好了。

无声流淌的炙热爱意在清晨的客厅蔓延，Castiel也没有意识到自己脸上那种虚幻的痴迷神色更加严重了。Lucifer似乎有一种特殊魅力，可以轻易让人折服蛊惑。大天使注意到了Castiel脸上的痴迷，这惹得大天使轻笑出声。他凑过头去轻吻了Castiel的唇角。

“你的表情看起来像是在求操。”Lucifer说。Castiel回过神来，脸红得更厉害。他又干咳了两声，想说点什么，最后半天才憋出一句话来。

 

“嗯……你和Crowley商量过了？”Castiel问，“我是说，你回笼子的事情。”  
“对。”Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，“在你睡着的时候。他也同意这个方案。”  
“在我睡着的时候？”Castiel有点困惑，“什么时候？”  
“你昨晚睡着后，我睡不着就跑出去了。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“Crowley跟了出去，我们谈了一会儿，提到了这件事。”  
“所以你们两个都没睡觉吗？”Castiel更加困惑了。  
“不不，”Lucifer摇了摇头，“大概呆了半个小时我们就回去睡觉了。不过我其实一直都没有睡着，Crowley睡了两个小时。”

Castiel点点头，心里隐隐有些不高兴，但他又说不清原因。

原来在自己昨晚睡觉的时候，他们两个进行了一些“重要谈话”。

“我都不知道你们两个出去过。”他说，自己都没觉察出自己的口气很酸。  
“我能飞，他能瞬移。”Lucifer轻描淡写地说，“你没注意到很正常。再说我们都没想将你吵醒。”

这话听来让Castiel莫名更加不高兴了，可他又说不上原因。他点了点头，这时候才想起来自己还全身都裸着，猛地又臊红了脸，忙转身去捡衣服，慌慌张张往身上套。  
Lucifer这下才觉察到Castiel刚才的情绪有些不对。  
撒旦眯起眼睛，注视着Castiel匆忙套裤子的动作，心里打起了小算盘。

 

Castiel穿戴整齐后，和Lucifer分别坐在了桌子的对面。因为实在是有些过分无事可做，气氛一时间有些尴尬。Castiel不知道自己可以和Lucifer说些什么，而Lucifer居然一改往常滔滔不绝的样子，意外地十分安静。他只是翘着腿翻着一本不知道从哪儿找到的旧杂志， 嘴里哼哼着不成调子的歌曲。

“嗯……Crowley去处理什么公务了？”  
在呆坐了两分钟后，Castiel终于开口发问，试图打破僵局。Lucifer似乎并没有觉得气氛古怪，他只是将杂志翻了一页，轻描淡写地做了回答。  
“好像是说有恶魔惹了事。”他耸耸肩，“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”Castiel说，“只是觉得他处理得有点久。”

“你在担心他吗？”Lucifer眯起眼睛，将杂志合上，放在桌子上。  
“没有。”Castiel连忙解释，“只是奇怪。”

“你放心，我打赌他肯定没事。”Lucifer信誓旦旦地说，而这句话叫Castiel刚才的那些不高兴又加重了几分。  
明明是自己和Crowley先在一起的，为什么现在看起来他们两个要比自己和Crowley更亲密……  
“不过你要是实在担心的话，我可以回宫殿看看。”Lucifer继续说着，“你要一起吗？”

“啊？”Castiel一时间没反应过来，反应过来后，刚才的那些不高兴却又煽动着他说了一些违心的话，“不了。”他说，“你去就好。”  
他意识到自己的口气有点尖酸，忙试图放平语调。“我是说你去看看就行了。记着不要让别的恶魔看见你。”

Castiel没有察觉到Lucifer眼中闪过的狡黠的光芒。撒旦有些得意起来。既然已经知道Castiel在吃醋了，他怎么能不好好利用一下——

“那我走了。”Lucifer不动声色地说，“我打包票他现在正坐在王座上处理案子。你能想象他那个样子的。”  
他顿了顿，“那你一个人在这儿呆着，我很快回来。”

 

Castiel盯着撒旦消失的地方，阳光徒劳地洒在那张空椅子上，杂志封面上的半裸女郎甜甜微笑着，那笑容居然瞬间让Castiel心里多了几分忧郁和孤单。  
拉竖琴的小天使脸上的笑容像是也酸涩起来。

 

 

26.2 大天使  
Crowley终于打发走了那群恶魔平民和大臣。这起群殴案件花了他五十分钟来处理。现在他头疼脑涨一点都不想动。他坐在王座上无力地托着腮，懒懒散散地喊了一声。  
“你来干嘛？”

Lucifer假笑着从柱子后面走出来，目光就钉在恶魔脸上。“Castiel醒了，问你怎么去了这么久还不回来。看他那么担心你，我就过来看看。”  
Crowley翻了个白眼。  
“我觉得你没说实话。”他说。  
“好吧。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我告诉Castiel我们谈论过链接的事情了。他也同意了我们的方案。”  
Crowley张了张嘴，最后还是没说话，只是点了点头。  
“他好像吃醋了。”Lucifer觉得有些好笑，“大概是觉得我们两个居然没有叫上他就单独讨论了这个问题。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛。“所以呢？”  
“所以我就想让他多吃点醋。”Lucifer挤了挤眼睛，“我觉得这样有助于加快我和他之间的感情发展。我认为他已经喜欢上我了，只是不敢承认。”  
“所以你就跟他说要来找我。”Crowley也觉得好笑起来。  
“我们等会儿再回去。”Lucifer建议道，“把他晾一会儿。”  
Crowley摇了摇头，脸上还是一副觉得好笑的样子。“我不知道你原来这么幼稚。”  
“我是认真的。”Lucifer情绪却猛然低落下去，“他今天早上又和我重复了一遍他对我的感情很复杂，他需要时间。”Lucifer说着说着就恼火起来，“可是我们也许根本就没有那么多时间。”  
Crowley沉默了一会儿，他理解Lucifer的心情。Castiel对待Lucifer的态度实在太暧昧，明明夜里已经大操大干过了，却还是被某些虚伪道德约束着。而他们又没法催促Castiel——

“上一秒，他还在和你接吻，一脸求操的样子，下一秒就告诉你，他对你还是有点接受不能……”

Lucifer就在他面前来回走着，一脸气呼呼的样子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔喋喋不休。恶魔不禁也觉得有些心疼。Castiel总让人觉得有些求之而不得——大约是因为Castiel和他们两个本身的立场实在是差了太多。如果说Castiel对Crowley憎恨，还能用长久来的相处化解，Castiel对Lucifer的惧怕，对原罪的惧怕与憎恨，恐怕没那么简单就消失。Lucifer本来就不是什么有耐心的人，Castiel的态度过分暧昧又让他更加难以忍受。  
看起来就像是唾手可得，但偏偏在你觉得自己已经追上的时候将你扔下，告诉你还不到时候。

 

Crowley想了想。  
“你想让我给你当狗吗？”他问。  
Lucifer似乎还处于怒火中，他停住了步子看向Crowley，不过一时间没有反应过来，“什么？”  
Crowley耸了耸肩，“既然我们要等会儿再回去，那我们总得做点什么。你还想让我给你当狗吗？或者你想实现什么性幻想。”  
“你认真的？”Lucifer眯起眼睛，他察觉到了Crowley提议中的补偿意味，“我还以为你很讨厌。”  
“偶尔这样也不坏。”Crowley撇撇嘴。

他从王座上走下来，站在Lucifer面前。“就是……玩得真一点。”他说，挤了挤眼睛，“不要破坏游戏气氛。”

Lucifer眯眼瞧着他。“你确定？”他说，“我会想让你屁股里塞着狗尾巴在这儿爬的。”

“可以。”Crowley迅速回答，“随便你让我做什么。”

撒旦一时间被恶魔的回答感动到，他一把将恶魔拉过来圈在怀里，注视着对方的面孔。Crowley脸上挂着挑逗的笑容，一副你能拿我怎么办的架势。Lucifer轻轻笑出声，低头和恶魔接吻。他们紧紧拥抱，唇舌绞在一起，口水在双方的口腔中交换。大约是身高差的问题，争夺主动权对恶魔来说有点困难。撒旦的手就摸着他的屁股，腿在他两腿间色情地摩擦，惹得Crowley没一会儿就欲火焚身。只是就在俩人都有些意乱情迷的时候，Lucifer松开了他，往后退了一步，脸上的表情一瞬间就冷了下来。

“跪下。”他说。

Crowley犹豫了片刻，而Lucifer花了两秒钟才意识到他不是真的在犹豫，而是他给自己加的人设。

“没有听见吗，我叫你跪下。”Lucifer厉声说，“你这个下流东西。”

Crowley扭捏半天才跪了下来。Lucifer体会到一种巨大的满足感。西装革履的Crowley向自己屈服的感觉总是很好。而一想到这是对方为了自己自愿做的，Lucifer的感觉就更好了。

“你是不是忘记自己的身份了。”Lucifer拖长了声音，做出趾高气昂的样子来，“我们的协议，我帮你救Castiel，你给我当奴隶。”  
“我，我没有，Master。”  
Crowley颤抖着说，他垂下头，似乎真的在感到害怕。  
“你才重新统治地狱几天，就开始得意忘形了。”Lucifer不动声色地说，“你不过是我的傀儡，Crowley。”

 

 

 

 

Castiel在客厅里坐了半个小时，Lucifer和Crowley还是没有回来。天使给自己做了咖啡，现在他就一个人坐在桌前一边喝着咖啡一边耐心等待。阳光平静地倾泻在深红色的桌面上，杂志封面的半裸女郎看得Castiel有些尴尬。他伸手将杂志翻到背面去。  
他注视着清新曼妙的晨光，一时间有些恍惚。他突然间感到自己的弱小无力——失去了翅膀的他无法自由行动，所能做的只有徒劳等待。  
如果他们两个将自己遗忘了怎么办？

如果他们不愿意，自己是找不到他们的。

 

Castiel两手将杯子握在手中，神情变得紧张，心脏狂跳，周围的空气也似乎安静得让人惶恐起来。  
他们两个到底在干什么？会不会出了什么事？自己是不是应该给他们打个电话……

他站起来，将杯子放下，背着手在地毯上来回走。在他走了大概有十个来回后，他突然感觉到口袋里一阵震动，将他吓了一跳。他慌慌张张将手机掏出来，上面显示的却是Dean的号码。

Castiel犹豫了两秒，按下了接听。

“Hey，Cass。”Dean的声音从那头传来，他听上去似乎有些紧张，“你在哪儿？”  
“我在……”Castiel皱起眉，“我在Crowley的房子里。”  
“Crowley的房子？”Dean显得有些困惑。  
“他在外面买了一个岛。我和他昨晚在这边的城堡里……休息。”Castiel简洁地回答，“他身体状况不是特别好。所以我们决定今天休息一天。”  
“你们俩现在在一起吗，Cass？”Sam在那边开口。  
“呃，不，不在。”Castiel回答，“他说地狱有紧急公务，就回去了，还没回来。”

兄弟俩在那边沉默了，这让Castiel感到有些不安。  
“怎么了？”他问，“发生什么了？”  
“Crowley最近有没有什么比较奇怪的地方？”Sam问。  
“奇怪？没有。”Castiel不解地回答，“我们一切都好，Sam。”  
“我在想你上次告诉我们的……”Dean说，“你们又链接了一次，然后就成功了。”  
“嗯。”Castiel心里咯噔了一下，猜测兄弟俩是不是发现Lucifer的事情了。  
“你不觉得太奇怪了吗？”Dean问，“这听上去很没道理。”  
“我没想太多。”Castiel紧张地回答，“到底怎么了？”  
“你有没有想过，Crowley可能借助其他人的力量救了你？”Sam问。  
“什么意思？”Castiel谨慎地问。  
“比如说……”Sam循循善诱，“……Lucifer？”  
Castiel感到更加紧张了。“为什么这么问？”他说，感觉自己口干舌燥，“你们是不是听说什么了？”  
“听着，Cass。”Dean说，他的声音非常严肃，“我们刚才去了Crowley的宫殿，Lucifer被他放出来了。”

Castiel感觉心一沉，兄弟俩最终还是发现了。

“……”Castiel张了张嘴，“什么？”他说。  
“Crowley为了救你，和Lucifer做了一个交易，将他放出了笼子，他自己做Lucifer统治地狱的傀儡，我和Sam……是偷听到的。Lucifer还提到他有一个计划，你知道是什么吗？”  
“不可能。”Castiel感到困惑地说，“你们没听错吗？”  
“我们看见了，Cass。”Sam沉重地说，“Lucifer用的是Nick的皮囊，他逼迫Crowley向他下跪，还让他……用舌头清理地板。”  
Castiel沉默了。

他不知道该如何回答。他甚至不知道Sam和Dean说的是否是真的。  
他是说，他虽然看见了Crowley给Lucifer的皮囊打上了印记，但那是不是他们两个演戏来骗自己的呢？Lucifer是真的爱他们吗？还是说这一切都只是个谎言？Crowley在配合Lucifer演戏吗？Crowley只是为了救自己——延长自己的生命——

“我们听见Crowley恳求Lucifer不要告诉你这件事，所以我们猜你还不知道。”Sam说，“也许这不应该由我和Dean来跟你说，但是……”他顿了顿，“你知道我们不能看着Lucifer就这样在笼子外面肆无忌惮地呆着。我们必须把他关回去”

“我……我知道了。”Castiel说，嗓子哑得可怕，“我是说……好。”  
“你就一句‘好’？”Dean不可置信地说，“你没什么想法吗？”  
“嗯……拜托，”Castiel恳求道，“我现在心里很乱。让我先和Crowley谈一谈。”

Castiel没有再等兄弟俩的答话，他挂断了电话，想了想，给Crowley发了个短信。他的手一直在颤抖，心里已经乱成一团，根本无法清晰冷静地思考。

两分钟后，他等回了Crowley和Lucifer。恶魔和撒旦出现在他面前的时候，他正坐在桌子前，手里还端着半杯已经完全冷掉了的咖啡。现在他抬起头，目光在Crowley和Lucifer两个人脸上来回移动。Crowley脸上挂着一贯来的那种假笑，Lucifer的表情和早上那会儿没什么区别，温和而宠溺。大天使那些强大的能量依然在沉睡，Castiel体会不到任何压迫感，一切都是脉脉柔情。

他们看起来很正常……非要说的话，Crowley的嘴唇看起来是肿的。

“嗯……你们还好吗？”Castiel问，试图不让自己的声音发抖，“怎么花了这么久？”

“不小心耽搁了。”  
Crowley假笑了一下。Castiel点了点头，沉默了片刻，然后突然开了口。  
“你们是不是在宫殿做爱了？”他问。  
“突然气氛来了。”Lucifer回答道，声音里带着刻意渲染的轻佻味道，“抱歉。”

Castiel沉默了片刻，他无法从他们俩的回答中判断出任何东西。最终他勉强笑了笑：“你们没事就好。一直不回来让我有些担心。”

他说，站起来，看着Crowley。  
“我有话要和你说。”他压低了声音，“单独的。”

Lucifer脸上的笑容僵住了，他显得有点尴尬和愤怒，一瞬间身上传达的气氛就变了味道。Castiel在那一刻被Lucifer的表情吓到了，但他依旧没有改变主意。Crowley显得有些困惑，他看了一眼Lucifer，然后冲Castiel点了点头。  
“怎么了？”他低声问，抓住了Castiel的手臂。  
下一秒，他和Castiel就站在了湖边，天使站稳步子，认真注视着恶魔。  
“你确定Lucifer是爱我们的吗？”他问。  
Crowley眨了眨眼睛，没有太明白Castiel的话。“为什么这么问？”他眯起眼睛，“你知道他爱我们。”  
“你没有和他一起隐瞒着我什么事情吧？”Castiel问。  
Crowley瞪着他.“你到底怎么了?”他不解地问，“到底发生什么了？”

Castiel看了一眼城堡，窗帘是拉起来的，但他依旧看不清屋子里面的场景。

“刚刚Dean和Sam给我打电话，”Castiel转回脑袋，“他们偷偷去了你的宫殿，看见Lucifer在奴役你。”

该死。

Crowley立刻反应过来发生了什么，感到有些好笑。“所以呢？”他笑出声，“你就觉得我还被Lucifer奴役着，还在配合他演戏，好帮他夺取你的信任？”  
“我……”

Castiel张了张嘴，在这个时刻，他突然意识到自己的想法过于愚蠢。Crowley可能会为了救自己将他自己卖给撒旦，但是绝不可能将自己卖给撒旦。  
自己到底是怎么才会觉得Sam和Dean看见的就是事实的？

Crowley翻了个白眼。“Lucifer说他早上又被你拒绝了，所以心情不好。我就配合他玩了一小会儿主仆游戏。”他思索着，“我没有骗你，Cass。Lucifer也没有骗你。”

“……对不起。”Castiel低落地说，“我当时……Sam和Dean说的太像真的了。我一时间就有点短路。”

 

“不是他们说的像真的，是你从来就不相信我。”

 

Lucifer突然的声音将Castiel吓了一跳。他转过身去，Lucifer站在自己身后几米开外的地方。他看上去非常恼火，嘴唇紧抿，鼻翼急速翕动着，胸口剧烈起伏，红眼睛在闪烁。

“如果你相信我，你才不可能听Sam和Dean两句话就信了那些谎言。”Lucifer低吼着，他像是有点绝望，沉默了片刻，声音降低了一些，“我早上那会儿甚至还以为你是有些喜欢我的。”他说，“我太愚蠢了。”

他露出一个狞笑：“也许我错了，是不是？我从来就不该想着要用温柔的方式得到你。”

“我……”Castiel一时语塞，愣在那儿说不出话。Crowley没有开口，他冷静地看着眼前的场景。

“Winchester……他们可真是我的眼中钉肉中刺。”Lucifer的表情越发狰狞，“他们是不是又想要把我关回去？”

Castiel沉默着，显然是默认了。

Lucifer大吼了一声，撒旦的怒火带着极其可怕的威力。湖水像是被什么东西引导着似的翻搅起来，水浪溅起老高，落下时响起爆炸般的震天声响，几乎同时远处的几棵树接连炸开，闪烁着刺目的滚烫火焰。狂风呼呼吹着，刚才还碧空万里的天空猛然暗沉，乌云层层遮天蔽日。Castiel一时间丢失了视线，只能感觉风像刀子一样刻着自己的皮肤。在疼痛与晕眩中，Castiel看见了大天使张开翅膀。炫目耀眼的光辉冲破暗沉沉的黑色帷幕，几乎刺得Castiel也睁不开眼睛。

“Lucifer？”Castiel在呼啸的风中里叫喊着，觉得自己眼泪都要掉落出来，风衣下摆被吹得乱飞，“Lucifer？”

他试图往那光亮的地方走去，然而他被风控制住了，站在原地动弹不得。那光亮闪烁了两下，然后消失了。狂风与乌云几乎在瞬间消散，湖水还在频频摇摆，带着大天使发怒的余威。面颊上刀子般生疼的触觉还未完全消失。Castiel慌慌张张四下寻找，却看不见Lucifer的踪迹，Crowley站在自己身后的草地上，头发已经被吹得乱七八糟，而他的手上被铐着一个困魔手铐。

“我没反应过来。”Crowley抱歉地说，“他绑住了我，我就不能控制他了。”  
Castiel咬了咬嘴唇。  
“他去哪儿了？”  
Crowley皱起眉。“你觉得呢？”  
“不。”Castiel说，“不……他不能这样做。”

 

天使慌慌张张地说，声音抖得厉害，“我去给Sam和Dean打电话……”他在口袋里四下翻找，然而却找不到手机，“手机呢？”他吼叫着，“我的手机呢？”

“他拿走了，我的手机也被拿走了。”Crowley紧紧锁着眉头，“我猜他会冒充你去联系他们两个。”

恶魔和天使站在碧空下的青翠草地上，Castiel显得十分颓丧和绝望。湖面渐渐平复，远处那几棵被劈焦了的树上传来的淡淡的树木焦糊的气味。

 

TBC


	27. 博弈

27\. 博弈  
Crowley放下别针，放弃了试图弄开手铐。  
“我弄不开它。”他说。  
现在俩人坐在客厅的地毯上，Crowley身边散落着一堆乱七八糟的小工具，恶魔晃了晃左手，铐子只铐着他的左手腕，剩下的另一只铐子空落落地在半空中晃荡了两下。Castiel一直紧张地注视着对方的动作，在听他说没法弄开手铐的时候，他露出了失望的表情。

“这儿离陆地有多远？”他问。  
“岸边有个皮艇，”Crowley耸了耸肩，“划个三四天大概能接近陆地。”  
“我们没有三四天，Crowley。”Castiel绝望地说，“他会伤害他们的。”  
Crowley注视着Castiel，眼睛微微眯起来。  
“你认为他会做什么？”他问。  
“我不知道……”Castiel垂下头，“刚才他听上去像是要去杀了他们。”  
“Dear，”Crowley的语气却很轻松，“Lucifer说过他永远不会伤害你。”  
“但他没说过他永远不会伤害Sam和Dean。”  
“全世界的妖魔鬼怪都知道伤害Winchester兄弟就等于伤害你，Castiel。”Crowley故意叫了天使的全名。

Castiel张了张嘴，没说出话。Crowley摇了摇头，他示意Castiel跟自己上楼。俩人到达了主卧，床上还乱糟糟的，床单揉成一团堆在那儿。Crowley蹲下去从床底下掏出一个盒子来，里面装着一堆不知道是什么的骨头和乱七八糟的枯草与粉末。  
Castiel瞪着他，Crowley冲天使假笑了一下。  
“你知道我的，我总是做两手准备。”他将画着魔法阵的牛皮纸在地板上铺开，席地坐着，“这些不够把我们两个都送过去。”Crowley说，“你能处理好这件事的吧？”  
Castiel点了点头。Crowley将铜盆搁在牛皮纸中央，把骨头和几根枯草倒了进去。他冲Castiel再次假笑了一下，从裤子口袋里摸出一根羽毛来。Castiel注视着那根羽毛，似乎受到了某种程度的惊吓。

“你从哪儿弄来的？”他轻声问。

那根羽毛过分洁白，显得耀眼又透明，Castiel不自觉地伸手去抚摸那根羽毛，细腻柔软的触觉在指尖流淌，某种难以言喻的奇妙感觉向全身传导。

“正大光明当着他面拔的。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“可把他疼得厉害。”

即便是在当前紧张的状态下，Castiel也短促地笑了两声。他收回手，注视着Crowley将羽毛丢进铜盆中，并略带疑惑地接过对方递来的刀子。抓住刀柄的时候，Castiel反应了过来，用刀子在自己手心划了一道口子。血液缓缓滴落，将那根洁白的羽毛慢慢染成了奇妙的红色。在红色缓慢爬满整片羽毛的同时，恶魔将火柴点燃，扔进了盆中。奇异的红色火焰燃起，恶魔念动了咒语。三秒钟后，天使消失在了房间中央。铜盆里的火焰已经迅速地熄灭。  
Crowley站起身，面色疲倦而苍白。他没有去理睬还搁在地板上的那堆乱七八糟的东西，蹬了鞋子爬上床去。他几乎嫌窗外射进来的光线也碍眼了，伸手扯了束着床帐的袋子，厚厚的帐子被放下来。  
床上仿佛还残留着两个天使的气味，而这叫恶魔脑子里有些眩晕起来。他深深地吸了一口气，竟然觉得这气味比人血的味道还叫他着迷。  
他苍白的脸上慢慢浮起一点儿莫名的血色，圆圆的脑袋闷在了枕头里，这模样居然像个初恋中的青春期小姑娘。  
他丝毫不担心Lucifer和Castiel那边的情况。  
他现在只想好好再休息一会儿。

 

 

“Cass问我们在哪儿。”

Dean对Sam说，紧紧皱着眉头盯着手机。兄弟俩现在正在离宫殿不远的一个Motel里，Sam正坐在桌子前面对着电脑查阅新闻，而Dean靠坐在床上手里抓着一份报纸。  
“他要过来？”Sam将目光从屏幕上移开看向Dean，Dean却困惑地看着手机一时间没答话。  
“怎么了？”Sam问。  
“感觉有点奇怪。”Dean喃喃自语，“总觉得有哪里不对……”

 

五分钟后，Dean给Castiel回复了短信，告知了对方自己的地点坐标。几乎在他们将短信发出去的下一秒钟，他们就感受到了一阵狂风。两个猎人都险些被气流冲开，当他们定下神来时，看见Lucifer正站在房间中央神色狰狞地盯着他们。Sam慌慌张张将手中的打火机扔下，顺着圆形地毯外围的圣火圈子在瞬间被点燃。火光给Lucifer的面孔镀上了一层诡谲的橙色光芒，而撒旦本人似乎不为所动，他从出现到现在为止脸上的表情根本没有任何改变。愤怒和不屑让Lucifer看起来异常恐怖，虽然被圣火围困，大天使身上释放出的强大气压却丝毫不受阻隔，压迫感将整个空间裹挟。  
兄弟俩都显得有些怯场，尽管他们很努力地试图让自己看起来十分冷静。

“你把Cass怎么了？”Dean刻意做出一副恶狠狠的样子来发问，声音微微颤抖着。

Lucifer目光阴沉地扫视过Sam和Dean，然后轻笑出声。他勾起嘴角，脸上的愤怒变成了浓厚的嘲讽。

“你们猜。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，“我听说你们看见了我今天上午那会儿和Crowley的‘情趣游戏’，那你们可以据此推测一下我对Castiel做了什么。”  
“我发誓，”Dean说，“你要是伤害了Cass——”  
“得了，”Lucifer打断了Dean，“你要杀了我吗？Dean？”  
“你的计划是什么？”Sam问，“你跟Crowley提到你有一个计划。”  
Lucifer的一只手托着腮，轻抚着下巴，目光里带上了玩味的意思，“毁灭世界？”他嘲讽道，“你们在意这个干嘛，那些都是细节。”他顿了顿，目光扫过围着自己的火焰，“再说你们知道了又能怎么样呢？”Lucifer冷笑着，“就算我杀掉了你们可爱的小Cass，你们又能怎么做？圣火很快就会熄灭，而你们无能为力。”  
Dean和Sam脸上的表情都变得更加严肃和紧张了，Dean的面部肌肉仿佛在微弱地抽搐，Sam的双手一直在微微发抖。  
“你究竟把Cass怎么了？”Dean问，他试图让自己听起来平静一些。

“我给他戴上了项圈。”Lucifer嘲讽道，“让他和Crowley一起在宫殿里爬行，并用舌头清理地板。”

“你有病吗，Lucifer？”Dean低吼起来，“这是你的个人癖好吗？”  
“也许吧。”Lucifer说，“不过你怎么知道这不是Castiel的癖好呢？”

Dean和Sam都没有反应过来，俩人对视了一眼。Dean又将脑袋转回去看着Lucifer。“这是Cass的癖好？”他声音犹疑地问。  
Lucifer翻了个白眼。“不。”他说，“我不知道。我还没有机会找出答案。”

“所以你来找我们是想杀掉我们吗？”Sam开口。Lucifer的目光扫过他，玩味地笑起来。他轻哼了一声，托着下巴，指尖在下巴上轻点。  
“你还记得笼子里的事情吗，Sam。”他拖长了声音道，“我正在试着把那些对你做过的事情在Castiel身上全部重复一遍。”  
Sam握紧了拳头，神色显得十分慌张，不知道是不是因为离火圈太近，他的脸上起了一层细密的汗珠。

“不。”Sam说，“放掉他和Crowley。”他恳求道，“他们都要死了。”  
“我知道，我知道他们要死了。”Lucifer假笑，“但这与我何干呢？”

“你这个婊子养的。”Dean骂道，“他们现在都在宫殿里吗？”  
Lucifer撇了撇嘴没有回答。圣火无法抵御大天使太久，而这次他们又没有Rowena的帮助。火焰已经越来越微弱，Lucifer好笑地看着他们，兄弟俩再次对视了一眼，接着Sam走到墙边，伸出手来——Lucifer这才注意到Sam的手在滴血。

“想要驱逐我吗？”Lucifer讥讽道，“我向你们保证，如果你们驱逐了我，你们也无法找到他们两个。而等我回来……”撒旦眼睛里闪过红光，“我做的第一件事情会是将他们剥皮挖骨。”

Sam皱眉看着Lucifer，却似乎比刚才还平静一些。

“不。”Dean先开了口，“我们不打算驱逐你。”他说，“我们新学了两招。”

Lucifer这才注意到不对劲，他警惕地眯起眼，看着Sam从柜子里拿出了一个器皿，手心淌出来的血滴进了器皿里。

圣火在一瞬间高高燃起，Lucifer突然懂了他们到底学会了什么。大天使蹲下身来在圣火圈子中间蜷成一团，凄厉地尖叫起来。这让Sam和Dean也同样感到痛苦，两个人类的鼓膜仿佛要被穿透似的刺痛着。但是Sam没有停止，他撑着桌子念着咒语，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Lucifer，而Dean在高频度的尖叫声中开口发问。  
“Cass在哪儿？”

Lucifer的真身在皮囊下面扭曲地窜动。圣火的外焰不停往圈子的中心袭击，炙烤着撒旦。撒旦无所遁形。他颤抖着，惨叫着。皮肤给烤得起了泡，斑驳得要往下脱落。

“你们不可能这样永远困住我。”Lucifer吼叫着，“你们这愚蠢的猿猴。”

Sam念咒语的速度快了一些，圣火便又窜得更高了。Lucifer跪在地上，瑟缩着尖声嚎叫。Dean的声音却在嚎叫声里更清晰了。  
“回答我，Cass和Crowley在哪儿？”

 

“Lucifer！”

Sam念咒语的速度放慢了些，兄弟俩转过头去，看见Castiel跌跌撞撞地从空气里掉下来。他似乎想冲进火圈里，却因为被圣火烫到而惨叫着往后趔趄了两步。Dean从后面接住他，而Castiel一把抓住了Dean的手臂。  
“你们在干什么？”Castiel说，“放开他。”

Dean瞪大眼睛，显然吓坏了。他松开了Castiel，惊惧地看着他。

“你到底在说什么？”Dean质问。Sam没有停止念咒，也因此他无法向Castiel发问，只能用眼神表达困惑。

Castiel意识到要解释清楚整件事会花去太久的时间。他走过去，将摆在桌子上的器皿打翻在了地上。Dean这才反应过来，惊呼着不不不，但显然已经晚了。Castiel转过身来面对着Lucifer的时候，大天使正从慢慢熄灭的圣火中间站起来。  
他挥了挥手，两只“愚蠢的猿猴”和Castiel都被弹开，固定在了墙面上。兄弟俩挣扎着，Castiel嘴唇打着哆嗦，注视着现在气定神闲的大天使。  
Lucifer皮囊上那些脱落的部分并没有立刻修复，他却似乎并不在意，只是抱着手臂，在屋子中间来回晃悠。

“你控制了他。”Dean说，“你控制了Cass。”

Lucifer摸了摸下巴，有些好笑地看着Dean：“我希望我能控制他，Dean。我真的希望。”

“拜托。”Castiel请求道，“放开他们。”

Lucifer冷笑了一声：“我亲爱的弟弟，你的请求真的不够诚恳。”

“所以你现在要做什么。”Sam挣扎着，面部肌肉都在抽搐，“你的那个‘大计划’到底是什么。”

“我‘现在要做什么’。”Lucifer重复了Sam的问题，他嘴角的笑意慢慢加深了，“我想在你们身上找点乐子。”他从地上捡起一把掉落的天使之刃，走到Castiel身边。  
因为Castiel在兄弟俩中间，于是兄弟俩各自偏过脑袋来紧张地看向他。Castiel轻微地颤抖了一下，眼睛注视着Lucifer。

“Lucifer。”他轻声开口，声音又低又沉，眼睛里闪烁着悲伤的光点。

“既然你觉得我是个混球，我就应该表现得像个混球，是不是？”Lucifer凑在耳边低声说，手里抓着的刀子紧贴着Castiel的侧脸慢慢往下划，惹得Castiel本能地呼吸急促了许多。  
“别。”Castiel的声音更低了，他能看见近在咫尺的Lucifer的脸，上面分布了星星点点的被圣火炙烤后留下的黑色斑点，他也能闻见Lucifer身上焦糊的气味，“是我不好。但至少你应该证明……我是错的。”  
“我这么爱你，怎么忍心让你认错。”Lucifer低声嗤笑，“你是对的，Castiel。正如你所料定的那样，我是个混球。”

俩人说话的声音极小，Sam和Dean都不知道他们说了些什么。但Lucifer很快就离开了Castiel。

他大声宣布：“来吧，‘Cass’。从你最爱的Winchester兄弟里挑一个出来，让我先过过折磨人的瘾。”

 

Castiel终于挣扎起来。  
“不。”他说，“你放了他们。”  
“是他们想要把我关起来在先。”Lucifer冷酷地说，“如果你不赶紧决定，那我就从Sam开始了。考虑到我和Sam曾经也有一段美妙的旧情。”

Sam的惊慌显而易见，他努力克制住不让自己表现得过分软弱。Castiel的呼吸更加急促了，他咬着牙瞪着Lucifer。  
“我发誓，你如果敢碰他们——”  
“行了，别放你那些软绵绵的狠话了。”Lucifer不耐烦地说，他已经走到了Sam身边，刀子贴着Sam的脖子轻轻划过去。冰凉的触觉刺激得猎人浑身发抖，动也不敢动。

“哦，Sam。”Lucifer像是念诗一般拖长了声音说着，“我的旧情人，你已经开始想念我的‘刀刃’了吗。看你抖得。”

Sam撇过脸去，紧紧咬着嘴唇，打定了主意不让自己发出一丁点儿声音。被Lucifer折磨的记忆一涌而上，他几乎已经体会到了全身骨节碎裂的痛苦。

“别害怕，Sam。”Lucifer的声音放柔了许多，“我们来做个交易如何。你和你老哥别再来烦我，我就不来烦你们。”

“见鬼去吧。”这几个词从Sam嘴里挤出来。  
撒旦眯起眼睛。  
“你拒绝了我的友谊。”Lucifer故作叹息。

天使之刃慢慢竖了起来，尖端抵着Sam的喉咙。只要Lucifer稍微用一点点力，皮肤就会被刺破。

“Lucifer——”  
Dean在那边狂叫，Lucifer不耐烦地握起左手，Dean的喉咙顿时像是被噎住了似的，再也无法发出声音。更糟糕的是，他觉得自己的肺好像被塞满了石头，窒息的痛苦叫他瞪圆了眼睛。

“拜托。拜托。”Castiel叫道，声音里带上了哭腔，“放开他们。我错了……我知道，是我错了……”

Lucifer嘴角露出一点点不易察觉的微笑，他心情莫名其妙地好了起来。但他并没有住手，左手倒是握得更紧了，Dean背部抵着墙，两腿乱蹬着，眼珠子都要掉出来。天使之刃的尖端往皮肤里去了一些，还差一点点，还差一点点，血就要流出来了——Sam这会儿却显得有些困惑，微微皱起了眉头。

“那你打算怎么道歉呢？”  
Lucifer说。

“先放开他们。拜托。”Castiel祈求。

Lucifer松开左手。新鲜空气重新涌入Dean的肺部，猎人大口喘着气，终于活了过来。Lucifer将天使之刃搁在了旁边的桌子上，却并没有将他们放下来。Castiel注视着他的动作，终于松了一口气。Dean和Sam越来越迷惑，完全无法理解眼前到底是什么状况。

“情人，给我献上一个吻。”Lucifer像是演话剧似的说着，“如果你能让我满意，我就饶过你愚蠢的猿猴朋友。”

Castiel涨红了脸，他不敢去看兄弟俩的表情，嘴里小声嘟哝起来：“你是个混球。”

Lucifer唇角的笑意明显了一点儿：“我是。”他大大方方地承认道。

Lucifer打了个响指。Castiel两脚触及了地面，他几乎本能地动了动手指，而Lucifer嗯哼了一声：“你不会想这么做的。”他气定神闲地说，“没必要掏你那把没用的‘小刀子’出来，弟弟。”

Castiel僵硬地站在房间中央，Lucifer站在他面前，嘴角笑容更加明显。

“我真的非要这样做吗？”Castiel抱怨道，“显然如果我不做，你也不会伤害他们。”他的目光扫过桌子上摆着的那柄天使之刃，刀子的尖端是断掉的。他认为Lucifer是特意捡了一把断了的刀子。  
“你必须这样做。”Lucifer慢条斯理地说，“我向你保证，如果你不做的话，我会伤害他们的。”

Castiel的耳朵烧红了。他不敢想象身后还被束缚着的兄弟俩的表情。Lucifer的皮囊还在被灼伤的余韵里，那些烧焦后留下的斑点没有丝毫改善。Castiel注视着他面颊两侧的痕迹，一时间有些微微出神。

撒旦没有再说话，安静地等待Castiel做出回应。

撒旦不肯低下头，所以Castiel只好仰起头，去够撒旦的嘴唇。可是撒旦甚至还故意抬了抬头，似乎存心不想让Castiel亲到。

Winchester兄弟目瞪口呆地注视着Castiel主动去亲吻撒旦——操他上帝的，Castiel竟然还踮了脚！  
他的脸到脖子都红透了，而Lucifer伸出一只手来轻轻揽住他的腰，加重了唇间的接触，但没有更进一步的动作。Castiel领会到Lucifer的意思，只是过了会儿才终于羞怯地伸出了舌头。  
Lucifer张开嘴，将Castiel的舌头给放了进来。Castiel试图让自己显得更加热情和主动，但他不用回头也能感觉到身后Winchester兄弟要把他盯穿了的灼灼目光。Lucifer察觉出他的不自在，喉咙里发出低低的轻笑，安慰似的轻轻咬了咬他的唇瓣，松开了他。  
“好吧。”他说，想要故作轻松，声音里却充盈着无法掩盖的失落，“我相信你尽力了。”

Castiel的蓝眼睛里蒙着层水雾。他动了动嘴唇，想问Lucifer能不能先把兄弟俩放下来。但他不用发问了。Lucifer往后退了两步，趔趄着跌坐在身后的椅子上，圣火的炙烤让他现在还浑身发痛。  
撒旦闭上眼睛，暂时晕厥过去。在这同时，Sam和Dean重新获得了行动自由。Castiel慌张地去查看Lucifer的状况，皮肤上圣火留下的焦糊味依旧十分明显。他还没来得及做出什么反应，就感觉后脑勺一阵剧痛。

Dean手里抓着一根拖把棍子，看着Castiel软绵绵地倒在地上。他和Sam对视了一眼，两个人脸上的表情依旧困惑而复杂。

“我是不是在做梦？”Dean问。

“呃，嗯，应该不是。”Sam结结巴巴地回答他，“我们为什么要梦见Cass和Lucifer接吻？”

 

TBC


	28. 秘密

28\. 秘密  
Lucifer比Castiel先醒过来。

他发现自己被套了头，手被铐在了身后——他似乎正坐在一辆人类的交通工具上。

他叹了口气：“你们要带我去哪儿？”

兄弟俩这才注意到Lucifer已经醒了。Dean瞄了一眼后座：“闭嘴。”他嫌恶地说。

通常来说，普通的手铐困不住他。但是这个铐子上似乎加了很多符文。Lucifer意识到自己要想突破它的束缚得花上很长一段时间。他在黑布袋子里扭了扭脑袋，好舒展筋骨。

“Castiel在哪？”  
他问。

Dean听起来要哭了——这叫Lucifer感到非常得意。“你，”Dean的声音也打着哆嗦，“你对他做了什么。”

Lucifer轻佻地吹了声口哨。“你真的还有闲心关注这些吗？”他撇撇嘴，“考虑到，Castiel马上就要死了。”

“被你控制，”Sam开口，“并不比死去好多少。”

Sam的声音从自己身边传来。Lucifer据此推测Castiel应该在前排座椅上，也许也被兄弟俩弄晕了绑了起来之类的。他耸了耸肩膀，没再说什么了。大约又过了十来分钟，车子停了下来。Lucifer被推搡着往前走。他听见金属门被推开的声音，他下了个楼梯，走了一段路，又被推着坐在一张椅子上。

他脸上的黑布袋子终于被拿开。Lucifer眯起眼，适应了一下光线。他在一个地牢里——他认为这儿应该是地牢。

“Castiel在哪？”  
他又问了一遍。

Sam瞪着他，但是并不说话。片刻后，Dean走了进来，和Sam对视了一眼，点了点头。

“要么你告诉我们，你对他做了什么。”Dean说，“要么，”他掏出了一把天使之刃来——没有断掉的，“你告诉我们，你对他做了什么。”

Lucifer翻了个白眼：“你真以为这样就能困住我吗？”他不屑地说，“得了，符文很快就会退去。”他眼珠子转了转，“如果你想知道答案，为什么不直接去问你们的好朋友呢。”

“他现在站在你这边！”Dean吼道，“你对他下了咒语！”

“站在你这边”这句话显然让Lucifer十分受用。他嘴角咧开了一点儿。“我没有对他下咒语。”他说，“我只是……很迷人。”

Dean和Sam又对视了一眼，俩人走了出去，并关上了地牢的门。Lucifer被关在了密闭和黑暗里，他脸上那些斑驳的痕迹还没有完全消失，但他心情很好地哼起了曲子。

 

 

Castiel睁着眼睛发呆。

他现在坐在地堡的客厅里，两只手被分别铐在了椅子的扶手上，脑袋还有些晕晕乎乎的。兄弟俩给他后脑勺上来的那一棍子显然用足了力气。Castiel不能责备他们。如果是Dean，或者Sam，在自己面前和Lucifer接吻——  
他的反应可能会比兄弟俩更糟糕一些。

Dean和Sam很快就回来了。兄弟俩面对着醒过来的Castiel，神色都非常复杂。Dean搬了一把椅子放在Castiel对面，坐了下来，认真注视着他。Sam站在Dean边上，背靠着桌子，用一种打量的目光看着Castiel。

“Lucifer在地牢里。”Dean说，“他被束缚住了，所以……”他顿了顿，尽量使自己的声音平和一些，“别担心，你可以说实话。”  
Castiel点点头，想起自己被打昏前去亲吻Lucifer的场景，脸上又发起烫来。  
“什么时候开始的？”Dean问。  
“呃……昨天？”Castiel回答，声音还有些沙哑，脸更红了。  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，Sam站在旁边，眉头紧锁着。“Crowley呢？”他问，“他现在是什么状况？”  
“我们俩……一样。”Castiel小声说，“他比我早几天。”  
Dean点点头：“所以你知道Lucifer的计划是什么吗？”  
“Lucifer的计划。”Castiel重复了一遍这几个单词，一时间脑子里没有转过来，“我们还没有谈到他的计划。”  
“Crowley现在在哪儿？”Sam问，“我给他打电话，但是一直没有人接。”  
“他在他的私人小岛上。”Castiel皱起眉，“Lucifer束缚了他的力量，所以他没法瞬间转移过来。”  
Dean点点头，做出一副和颜悦色的样子来：“你知道怎样才能解除这个吗？”  
“解除？”Castiel呆呆地重复了一遍，显得越来越困惑，“解除什么？”  
“上帝啊，当然是他对你们的控制！”Dean的温和表情瞬间崩溃了，他几乎是咆哮起来，“如果再让我看一次你和Lucifer……我要杀了他。”  
Castiel这才意识到，原来他们刚才在讨论的并不是同一件事情。他张了张嘴，觉得更尴尬了——这下好像更难将实情说出口。可他必须说。  
“Dean，他没有控制我。”Castiel艰难地说，“呃，他也没有控制Crowley。”

 

Lucifer又在黑暗里坐了一会儿，接着门又被拉开，兄弟俩风风火火地走进来。Dean冲过来，竟然伸手去扒撒旦的上衣。Lucifer给吓了一跳，喂喂了两声，Dean却已经撩起了他的衣服。  
黑色的疤痕在撒旦的白肚皮上清晰可见，蛛网般向外延伸出了许多蜿蜒的触角。撒旦本人对伤口似乎没什么反应，神色平静地将目光从他自己的肚皮上移开，转而对Dean露出讥讽的笑容：“不要非礼我，愚蠢的猿猴。”  
Dean甚至没有对撒旦的侮辱性用语做出反应，他松开了撒旦的衣角。Lucifer自己将衣服下摆弄平整。  
Sam惊愕地开口：“你真的和他们链接了。”  
撒旦叹息了一声，用手捂住脸：“我的老爹啊，他们大概要开始觉得这个是我用颜料画上去的了。”  
“为什么？”Sam追问，“你为什么要这么做？”  
撒旦没好气地白了他一眼：“因为我爱他们。”  
Dean一直没有说话，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，注视着Lucifer，似乎想从他的脸上看出一点端倪。Sam像是受到了某种巨大的打击，他往后退了一步。  
片刻后，兄弟俩沉默地离开了。  
Lucifer在他们身后叫着：“嘿，我什么时候才能再见见我的情人？”

 

 

兄弟俩没有再去见Castiel，各自回房间去了。Dean一直没有出来，Sam在半夜的时候回到了客厅。Castiel还坐在椅子上发呆。他睁着眼睛，神色在地堡的灯光下显得疲倦而忧虑。  
他听见脚步声，便扭过头来，注视着Sam走到自己面前，坐在了Dean之前坐的那把椅子上。他坐下后也没有说话，只是垂着头，似乎在思忖着什么。Castiel等待了一会儿，最终先开了口。  
“我知道这有点儿过，”Castiel说，“可是……”  
Sam打断了他。  
“这只是有点过吗？”他问。  
Castiel闭上嘴，半天又开口：“对不起。”  
Sam的鼻翼急速翕动，他转过头去，嘴角肌肉都在抽搐，紧接着又转回头来注视着Castiel。  
“你告诉我们，你和Crowley在约会。”他说，“我想，那没有问题。那只会花上我和Dean一点点时间去接受这个事实。但是现在，”他摇了摇头，表情痛苦又愤怒，“你告诉我，你和Lucifer在约会。不。不，Cass，我和Dean永远也无法接受这个事实。”  
“我……我不知道能怎么办，Sam。”Castiel说，他低头，又抬起来直视着Sam，声音坚定了许多，“我清楚我应该恨他。事实上，我认为某种意义上，我依然恨他——在昨天那会儿之前，我甚至不知道我是否爱他。但我现在知道了。”  
“我害怕圣火的灼烧会伤害他，会因为他受伤而感到担心，我会想见他。”Castiel平静地陈述着，“如果你一个月前告诉我我会爱Lucifer，我会觉得你疯了。但我现在知道……这很正常，很自然。”  
“爱上撒旦，‘很正常，很自然’。”Sam重复了Castiel的话，他看上去更加痛苦了，“Cass，那是Lucifer。他总会伤害你。”  
“他伤害过我。”Castiel说，“可他现在在用他自己的生命救我。”

Sam抿起嘴，Castiel沉默了片刻：“我知道他对世界做过什么，对你做过什么……可是……”他发现自己什么也无法保证，最终只能皱着眉，悲伤地向他的挚友道歉：“对不起。”

“他迷惑了你。”Sam坚定地说，“他在欺骗你。告诉你他在拯救你，其实他在计划其他的事——他让你们把他放出笼子，等你和Crowley死了，他就会再次试图控制世界——诸如此类——或者他已经在计划要杀掉你们了。”  
“他如果真的想杀掉我们，他已经有很多次机会了，Sam。”Castiel说，“他没有……我们已经约定，如果我们最终没能找到长矛，他愿意被关回笼子。他说他对他自己没有信心，只有在笼子里，他才能保证不做任何我不想让他做的事情。”  
“这只是他的另一个谎言。”Sam斩钉截铁地说，“他现在没有杀掉你们，也许只是因为欺骗你们让他觉得有趣。至于约定……”他脸上肌肉抽搐，长头发微微颤动：“你相信Lucifer的承诺吗？”  
Sam的神色让Castiel感到痛苦。  
“我相信。”但他依旧毫不犹豫地说。

Sam站了起来，他们的对话已经结束了。Castiel叫住了他：“Sam，拜托。”他恳求道，“你当然不相信Lucifer，但请相信我。”

Sam的步子停了一会儿，但他没有答话，甚至没有回头。

 

 

次日早上，Dean和Sam前后来到客厅用早饭，而俩人显然都没有要开口和Castiel交谈的意思。Sam吃完早饭，在桌边坐下打开了电脑。Dean坐在他弟弟对面，代替咖啡的是一瓶啤酒。  
“可不可以，”Castiel终于开口，他感到极度尴尬，“嗯，我是说，可不可以先让我们离开？”  
Dean看了他一眼，喝了一口啤酒。  
“不。”他尖刻地说，“我和Sam会负责找到长矛，以及Rowena，好帮助我们再把撒旦重新关进笼子。我们不会让你死，但我们也不会让你继续受魔鬼的欺骗。”  
Sam没有费神去听他们对话，专心地继续用电脑进行搜索。Castiel显得有些绝望。“Crowley还一个人在岛上。”他说，“他的能量被束缚住了。所以至少，让我先回去帮他解开束缚。”  
“我甚至不确定Crowley是怎么回事了，Cass。”Dean说，“要么他也受了魔鬼的蛊惑，要么他一直就是撒旦的帮凶。”

Castiel从未觉得自己这么绝望。他和兄弟俩之间多了一条深长的鸿沟，那条鸿沟也许永远无法被跨越。他当然知道自己是错误的，他不该信任并维护那个伤害过他们所有人的魔鬼。  
可是他没有办法。

他更加深刻地理解了Lucifer所说的，不能在情感关系中谈论道德究竟是怎么回事。Castiel如此困惑和痛苦——他几乎都快忘记了Lucifer的恶行，被淹没在了撒旦满溢并毫不遮掩的爱意中。直到现在，兄弟俩毫无商量余地的态度才让Castiel幡然醒悟。  
尝试去爱Lucifer本身就是个错误。  
更何况是已经爱上了Lucifer。

他是否已经忘记了自己好不容易才在人间习得的道德准则？是否已经突破了善的底线？

Castiel感到害怕。

他依旧想做一个好人——一个好的天使。

——或许已经晚了。毕竟在目睹Lucifer被圣火炙烤的那一瞬间，Castiel就已经明白了自己对撒旦也有同样的爱意。  
他不再需要更多的时间来确认这件事。

“我要出去买报纸。”Sam这个时候站了起来，看向Dean，“车钥匙给我。”

“哇哦，别想在今天碰我的baby。”Dean说，“我不想让自己的火气更大。”

“现在是早上八点半，而你喝了酒。”Sam嫌弃地说，“所以我去买报纸。”

“那我也去。”Dean坚定地说，“别打算在我不在的时候碰她。”

Sam依旧没有和Castiel说一句话——事实上，他甚至没有看Castiel一眼，这叫Castiel十分伤心。兄弟俩一同出了门。Castiel被留在客厅里。他越发焦灼，他在夜里就已经尝试过了各种方式，都无法将手铐弄开。可他没有更多的时间可以耽搁——他相信兄弟俩会努力不让自己死去，但他们毕竟力量有限。  
他的死亡不仅仅是他自己的事情。他不能害死Crowley——和Lucifer。

“毛毛被绑起来的样子总是让我很兴奋。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，转过头来，Crowley信步踱到他面前，拿起Dean留下来的酒杯闻了闻，又皱着眉头将酒杯放下。

“你怎么……？”Castiel困惑地看着他，Crowley假笑了一下。  
“我总是有后手，亲爱的。”Crowley走到他身边，打了个响指就替他弄开了手铐，“昨天我们本该在岛上好好休假，可是你们闹了这么一出，导致我们的蜜月假期泡了汤。而今天又是满满的日程，”他叹息了一声，“走吧，毛毛。”  
他的手已经摁在了Castiel的肩膀上，Castiel啊了一声：“等等，Lucifer——”  
“想我了吗，弟弟。”  
Castiel望过去，Lucifer正从长长的走廊那里走出来。他的额角还留有被烈焰烧灼的黑色痕迹，但他看起来心情很好，在客厅里亮堂的光线照亮他脸的那一刻，他的微笑竟然看起来阳光又温和。  
Castiel睁大眼睛：“嗯——我不是——我不是这个意思。”  
只是他脸红了。  
Crowley哼了一声。  
“我觉得自己被排除了。”他故作可怜摇头晃脑地说着，还是抓住了Castiel的手臂，“无论如何，先走吧。”  
三个人同时消失在地堡的客厅里。只剩下混杂的咖啡和啤酒的气味。而猎人们在大约半个多小时后回来。躺在地上的手铐和空荡荡的大厅让Dean和Sam都慌张起来。Dean大叫着“Cass”，匆匆忙忙往地牢去。Sam跟在他哥哥身后，紧锁着眉头。

地牢里同样空无一人。之前锁着Lucifer的手铐也躺在地上，而手铐上的符文还在闪烁着微弱的光。

“该死。”Dean咒骂了一句。Sam抿着嘴唇，一语不发。Dean突然反应了过来，他转过身来看着Sam。

“你有什么要告诉我的吗，Sam？”他问。  
Sam低下头又抬起来，直视着Dean。“是我关掉了地堡的防御，让Crowley进来的。”他平静地说，“我只是做了你想做但是拒绝去做的事情，Dean。”

 

 

Crowley的后手其实是一部一次性手机。  
他一觉睡到了晚上八点钟，发现Lucifer和Castiel都没有回来。他还是一个人躺在他那张巨大豪华的床上，而天色已经黑透了。这令他恐慌起来，害怕自己对Lucifer和Castiel的估计产生了误差。他尝试拨打Castiel的号码，但一直没有人接。在思虑再三后，他选择给“Moose”发送了短信。

“毛毛和你们在一起吗？”

他等了两个小时，Sam才给他回了短信：“在。等我联系你。”

Crowley放下手机，晃了晃手腕，手铐还在叮叮当当地响，但Crowley知道手铐的作用维持不了更久。这只是一只加了符文的普通手铐，最多再过三个小时，符文的作用就会完全消失。  
Lucifer并不是真的想把他困死在这里。

他信誓旦旦地告诉Castiel自己弄不开手铐，只是认为也许让他单独去和Lucifer解决这件事情，会比自己在里面瞎掺和更加管用。而现在，他只希望自己当时的做法没有造成什么严重后果。

 

夜里三点的时候，Sam联系了他。

Crowley打了个响指，手铐打开，从他手腕上掉落下来。他活动了一下手腕，进行了精准的瞬间转移。Sam说的很明确。  
“到我房间来。”

Sam在等他。猎人看起来很绝望，也很痛苦。Crowley拿起他书桌上的威士忌，喝了一口便放了下来。  
“毛毛呢？”  
他问。Sam坐在椅子上，抬头看他：“你不问Lucifer吗？”  
Crowley耸了耸肩膀：“看来你会主动告诉我。”  
“Lucifer说他爱你们，所以和你们链接了。”Sam说，“是真的吗？”  
Crowley撇撇嘴：“他爱说谎，但这倒是事实。”  
“Cass说，你们约定，如果找不到长矛，就把Lucifer关回笼子里。”Sam陈述。  
“我们是谈过这件事情。”Crowley承认，“得了，大宝贝。别再疑神疑鬼了，这件事情没有任何阴谋诡计。我没有想从你们最爱的天使身上图谋什么——除了性爱之外，而Lucifer也同样没有。Lucifer没有控制Castiel，也没有控制我。我们都是无拘无束的自由人，我们自由恋爱，掌控自己的身体，享受性爱。”  
“Cass说他爱Lucifer。”Sam说。  
Crowley并不吃惊，他只是觉得这件事情发生得很自然。“所以呢？”他问。  
“这不正常！”Sam的声音陡然高了起来，“他怎么可能爱Lucifer！”  
Crowley眯起眼睛，有些疲倦地摇摇头：“Squirrel变成恶魔的时候，你停止爱他了吗？”  
“没有。但这不一样——完全不一样！”Sam回答。  
“没什么不同，Moose。”Crowley不屑地说，“如果你爱一个人，你永远不会因为他变成了一个‘坏蛋’而就停止爱他。如果你注定要爱上一个人，你永远不会因为他是坏蛋而就没有爱上他。”他顿了顿，“这么说吧，我相信你不会爱撒旦，但这并不因为撒旦是‘坏蛋’，而只是因为你不会爱他。”  
他看着Sam：“所以，如果Cass告诉你他爱撒旦，那么他就是爱撒旦。你也许和Lucifer有深仇大恨，”他停了一小会儿，想起自己在Lucifer脑子里看见过的那些他折磨Sam的场景，“这件事对你来说过于难以接受。但你得看到它好的那一面。譬如说，Lucifer已经决定不再为非作歹害人性命——因为他不想做Castiel讨厌的事情。”  
“和你一样吗？”Sam问。  
Crowley再次耸了耸肩：“和我一样。”

 

Crowley被Sam要求先离开。  
恶魔认为也许这个时候他应该顺着猎人的意思。毕竟他们的宝贝天使在和撒旦约会的消息有点儿过于难以消化。Crowley甚至连一句俏皮话也没有说，便听话地消失在他面前。  
Crowley在早上八点半左右又收到了Sam的短信。  
“Lucifer在地牢，Cass在客厅。”

恶魔到达地牢的时候，Lucifer正在尝试弄开他的手铐。手铐上的符文闪烁着微弱的金色光芒，还在死撑着发挥它们最后的能量。Lucifer的每次尝试，都会导致他的手腕像是被火烧一样灼痛。  
看到Crowley出现，Lucifer似乎并不惊讶。  
“快帮我把它弄开。”Lucifer说，“憋死我了。”  
Crowley撇撇嘴：“如果不是你太冲动，非要整这么一出，我们本可以度过一个非常美妙的蜜月假期。”  
Crowley用铁丝替他倒腾了一会儿，手铐从Lucifer的手腕上脱落，而那处的皮肤上已经留下了一圈焦黑的痕迹。  
“我本来是想杀掉他们的。”Lucifer咕哝着，“我太生气了。”  
“所以是什么让你改变了主意？”Crowley手插在口袋里，好笑地看着他。  
Lucifer揉着手腕慢慢站起来，扯着嘴角假笑了一下：“我还是更想让Castiel用迷恋的眼神看着我，而不是仇恨。”  
Crowley哼了一声：“爱情使人盲目。”  
Lucifer冲Crowley挤了挤眼睛，将恶魔拉近。恶魔仰起头，Lucifer也低下脑袋。不过亲吻没有持续太久，Crowley两根手指摁在撒旦胸口将他推远了，忽视了撒旦故意露出的可怜兮兮的表情。  
“走吧。”Crowley说，“得在Squirrel和Moose回来之前离开。”

 

 

“我洗耳恭听。”Dean说。  
他们站在地牢中间，对峙着。  
“我们都知道，目前的情形下，将Cass困在这里不是一个好的选择。”Sam说，“我们担心的只是Lucifer。”  
“是。难道你相信了那套鬼话吗？”Dean讥讽道，“Lucifer爱他们，爱到愿意为他们做出牺牲。”  
“我比你更了解Lucifer，Dean。”Sam声音拔高了一点儿，“我知道Lucifer说谎时是什么样子——他一直在说谎。但这次，他并不完全一样。”  
Dean这下真的给气笑了：“所以，你看着撒旦的眼睛，被他的真诚打动了。是啊，我早该料到。有什么能比这样的肥皂剧情节更让Samantha感动呢。”  
“不，Dean。”Sam坚定地说，“我比你更厌恶Lucifer。他是我的噩梦——字面意义上的噩梦。他依然出现在我的噩梦里。我永远不会被他的真诚打动。”他顿了顿，“我和Lucifer做了个交易。”  
Dean瞪大了眼睛，咆哮起来：“你什么？上帝啊，你和Cass一个个都怎么了，你们要在我被怪物杀死之前先把我气死吗？”  
“我没有做出什么牺牲，Dean。”Sam解释，“只是一个单向的用魔法保障的契约而已。如果Lucifer的任何举动伤害了Cass，他会受到同等的伤害。”  
“所以你指望我相信Lucifer从此就会变成良好公民？”Dean冷笑。  
“不。他永远不会变成良好公民。”Sam说，“但目前我们最重要的事情是要救Cass。Lucifer和Cass的链接是真实的——他会在这件事情上出力。等我们找到长矛，让Cass的身体状况恢复到以前，我们再想办法解决Lucifer。”  
“怎么解决？”  
Dean问。Sam沉默了很久。  
“把他关回去。”他说，“Lucifer必须被关回去。”  
“我知道你其实也在考虑将Cass和Lucifer放走。”Sam继续说着，“对你来说——对我们来说，Cass的生命比现在Lucifer带来的威胁更重要。你只是拒绝亲自去做这件事情，”他叹息了一声，“刚才你根本不必和我一起出门。但你故意和我一起走了。你希望Cass和Lucifer能自己逃走。”

Dean没有再说话，他深深地看了一眼Sam，转身往地牢外面走。

他们曾经为彼此，打破了太多规则，做了太多不怎么正确的事情。现在，他们只不过为了Castiel，也做了这样一件小小的事情。

 

 

“所以，”Castiel有些惊讶，“是Sam让你来带我们走的。”  
Crowley耸了耸肩膀：“Moose在这方面的接受能力一直比Squirrel要强一点，我猜。”

现在他们回到了城堡，三个人盘腿坐在客厅的炉火前面。Crowley正在给Lucifer被圣火烧灼的伤口上药。Castiel坐在他们对面注视着他们，听了Crowley的叙述，他陷入了某种程度的思索。

“十点我们将和一个树精有个约会。”Crowley说，“然后行程就排到了今天夜里。现在，你们想要杯咖啡什么的吗？”

Lucifer在草药碰到额头上的痕迹时龇牙咧嘴了一下，Crowley正把草药箱收起来推到一边去。  
“加奶不加糖。”Lucifer冲Crowley挤眼睛。  
Crowley哼了一声，Castiel却先站了起来：“呃，我去弄。”  
“你还是歇一会儿吧，林黛玉。”Crowley假笑了一下，已经迈着步子走开了。

尴尬。

Castiel几乎想开口把Crowley叫住。他现在坐在椅子上，躬着背，低头玩着手指。早晨的阳光从那扇大大的窗子里照进来，铺在桌子上，也给Castiel的轮廓描了一圈灿烂的光晕。Lucifer还坐在壁炉前，他两手撑着地毯，看着Castiel，眨了眨眼睛。

“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”Lucifer问。

Castiel张了张嘴，窘迫地扭过头去，耳根子已经烧了起来。过了会儿他转过头来，还是没敢看Lucifer，垂着头结结巴巴地嘟哝着：“你……你知道。”

Lucifer嘴角扬起来。“Sam Winchester告诉了我。”Lucifer说，但他没有提自己和Sam之间的那个单向契约——他并不想让Castiel知道那件事，“可我还是想听你自己说。”

Lucifer站了起来，他立在Castiel面前，迎接着窗外射进来的阳光。Castiel终于抬起头，露出一种羞涩却坚定的表情。他慢慢站起来，眼睛里盈着迷迷蒙蒙的水雾，开口时声音轻得像是没有发出来过。  
坚硬的石子路却被轻柔的脚步踩出了清晰的痕迹。Lucifer微微笑起来，有点儿兴奋，有点儿得意，像个大天使，也像个孩子。就是不太像撒旦。

 

Crowley在将煮好的咖啡倒进杯子里的时候收到了恶魔们汇报的短信。这次给他做汇报的是“寻找Rowena小分队”。  
“没有消息。”  
Crowley看着那条信息，将手机关上放回口袋。神色晦暗不明。

 

TBC


	29. 东方神

29\. 东方神  
他们今天首先要拜访的是一个东方神。

马上就要到东方的午夜。三个人在道观外面已经等了半个小时。Lucifer早就开始不耐烦。他骂骂咧咧，抱怨着这趟旅程的毫无必要。Crowley和Castiel都平心静气地坐在门口的台阶上，俩人有一搭没一搭地说着话，并不理睬Lucifer。

东方的月亮似乎比西方的亮，但是这里的星星没有他们的世界多。月色铺洒在他们面前那长长的石阶上，石阶周围便是山中挤挤挨挨的树木。它像蛇一般钻进了树丛中间，遮住了自己的尽头。

“他凭什么要我们等。”Lucifer在他们身后来回踱步子，“我们应该直接冲进去。这些自以为是的东方佬。我才不信，如果连我都找不到Dagon，他们会有什么主意……”

“你也知道你找不到Dagon。”Castiel终于忍不住了，开口说道，“所以也许你应该将辱骂别人的时间用来反省。”

Lucifer像是被噎住了，他不可置信地瞪着Castiel。而Crowley在旁边笑出声来：“天哪，我还以为这句话是我说的。”  
Castiel却不笑，一脸严肃地看着Crowley：“我是认真的。”  
Crowley点头：“我相信你是认真的。”  
但他还是在笑。  
Lucifer气鼓鼓地在他们身后蹲下，一副自尊心受挫的样子撇过头去，一语不发。

五分钟后，道观的门终于开了。

领路的是一男一女两个童子。

他们被邀请进入。东方神并未现身。道观里空无一人。院子里粗壮的参天古树却正在猛烈摇晃，他们都仰起头来去看那郁郁葱葱的树冠，它遮了院子的大半个天空。只是下一刻，那些叶子便在剧烈的摇晃中纷纷掉落，遮天盖月。  
平地起的狂风卷着树叶，在他们周围狂乱飞舞。几个人的头发都被风吹的刮搔着额头，树叶被吹到他们脸上，砸得生疼。树叶太多了，掉下来的声音也太响了。他们几乎被埋在了那些叶子里，也听不见彼此叫喊的声音。  
Crowley盯着那仿佛一瞬间就枯萎了的树，微微眯起眼睛。树叶掉落得太快了，也许半分钟内，风就渐渐停息。

“这他妈是什么意思？”Lucifer吼着。

Crowley撇撇嘴。“走吧。”他平静地说，“这一站已经结束了。”

最后一片叶子落下来，正好落在院子里也许是最后一小块没有被盖住的土地上。狂风终于完全停下，那些叶子也终于都安静了，认命了似的层层叠叠堆在地上。于是现在，他们每走一步，脚步几乎都会深深陷进树叶堆里去，叫枝叶在黑夜里发出清脆的破碎声。

“怎么回事？”Castiel要平静很多。Crowley耸了耸肩。

“东方神当然不知道怎么找到Dagon。”Crowley说，“然而他知道长生的秘诀。”

“你在试图找到延缓死亡的方式吗？”Castiel问。

“总比我们什么都不做要好。”Crowley皱着眉，“但是显然……”他假笑了一下，“东方神在告诉我们，我们总是要死的，他无能为力。”

“我们本来就是永生的——”Lucifer咆哮，“不朽的——用不着这些东方佬来教——”

“已经不再是了。”Crowley有些心烦起来，“所以麻烦你行行好，安静几秒。我们该离开了。”

“那就让这个神自己滚出来和我们说！”Lucifer冷笑，“这算什么？”他目光射向那两个一直立在旁边的童子，“叫你们的神出来！”

童子也许是听不懂英语，他们对视了一眼，冲Lucifer摇摇头，但是依旧动也不动。从刚才开始心情就不怎么好的撒旦在瞬间爆发，怒火被即刻点燃。  
他眼睛里又闪烁起了红色的光芒，周身卷起狂风。  
“叫你们的神出来！”他一字一顿地说，“不然我烧了你们的庙。”

童子还是摇头，他们似乎并不害怕Lucifer。Castiel在那一瞬间几乎都被吓到了，他带着警告意味地开口：“Lucifer。”  
Lucifer像是没有听见Castiel的话。他向那俩人逼近了一步，抬起了一只手做出了一个要打响指的动作，脸上的笑容更凛冽了：“也许我应该直接放火。”  
Crowley眉头皱得厉害了些，他也叫了一声：“Lucifer。”

Lucifer也没有理睬他。撒旦的手抬得高了些，手指间摩擦着，在他做出动作的同一时刻，Crowley打了个响指。Lucifer惨叫了一声，猛地跪下来，膝盖落在厚实的落叶上，腹部的剧痛让他失去了力气。他抱着肚子转头瞪着Crowley，愤怒地吼叫着。  
“你他妈干什么！”

Crowley假笑着：“这一站已经结束了，亲爱的。东方神死了。他就是树。”

 

 

他们回到了美国的白天，在巫师、古生物和怪物首领等各处跑来跑去，只是Lucifer一整个白天都没有和他们再说话。  
在Crowley和Castiel和对方周旋的时候，他就在后面站着狠狠盯着对方，一副要把人生吞活剥了的样子。不幸的是，这对他们的工作并没有什么帮助。

Crowley开始还试过几次，想要缓和气氛，但Lucifer对他不理不睬，后来恶魔烦了，干脆也不再找他说话。Castiel在傍晚的时候主动问Lucifer想不想先找个咖啡店休息一会儿，Lucifer靠在树干上哼着歌，掰弄着他自己的手指玩，却不回答Castiel。  
“别理他。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“撒旦大宝宝在撒娇呢。”

他们在晚上十一点回到了宫殿。Crowley还有一些地狱的事务要处理，Castiel和Lucifer便待在那间卧室里——撒旦显然还在赌气，他靠在床上玩着IPAD，故意把游戏的背景音乐开得老大，依然没有要和Castiel说话的意思。

Castiel只好尴尬地坐在床沿上玩着手机——他其实只是毫无意义地翻看自己的联系人列表，阅读他和Dean、Sam的每一条短信。翻了一会儿，他合上了手机，转过头来看着Lucifer。撒旦依旧一脸着迷地盯着IPAD，仿佛根本不知道Castiel也在房间里。

“——你还在生气吗？”Castiel问，觉得自己的嗓子眼发紧。

撒旦终于抬起了头，用一副不认识他似的表情看了一眼Castiel，又转回头去，手指在屏幕上飞速滑动着。Castiel往前凑近了些，从他手中把他的IPAD拿了下来，忽视了Lucifer的咒骂。  
“我马上就要破记录了！”  
他生气地说。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，把IPAD锁上丢在一边。  
“也许不到十天我和Crowley就要死了。”他压低了声音，“别耍脾气了，拜托。”  
撒旦的神色在这一瞬间柔软下来。他有些颓丧地靠在床上，忧愁地注视着他的弟弟。  
“对不起。”他嘟哝着，“我不是……”  
他声音渐渐小了下去。Castiel打断了他。“我知道。”他说，“改变对你来说需要时间……”他顿了顿，“你只是控制不住自己的脾气。”  
Castiel说话的样子认真而柔和，他并没有要责怪Lucifer的意思。燃着蜡烛的小小房间里充斥着蜡烛燃烧那种特有的气味，叫Lucifer觉得心里也烧了起来似的。他坐直身体，往前倾了倾，手掌摁着Castiel的后脑勺亲吻他。  
“对不起。”  
在他们分开的时候，Lucifer真诚而郑重地说，他重新道了一个歉。  
Castiel脸上微微泛起了红色。

 

Crowley回来的时候，Lucifer和Castiel已经打完了一炮。恶魔皱眉看着床上裹成了一团的被子，有些不满地嘿了一声。“只有我一直在做苦差事。”他抱怨道，Castiel从被子里钻出脑袋来，他一头的汗，也不知道是因为太热，还是其他什么原因。紧跟着撒旦也从被子里钻出了脑袋，这让Crowley的视线也随之转移到了Lucifer的脸上去。

“呃，你回来了。”Lucifer说，“你处理完公务了吗？有没有什么——需要帮忙的——”他看见Crowley的眼睛越眯越小，只好改了口，“好吧。”他丧气地说，“对不起。”

Crowley一脸“那这样就算了吧”的表情撇了撇嘴。Lucifer便又露出了一个大大的傻笑来，嘴巴附到Castiel耳朵边上去，小声地说了几句什么，Castiel没忍住，一脸想笑不能笑的样子。Crowley举起双手来。“嘿，”他不满道，“我在这里，我能听见。”

Lucifer一脸无辜：“所以，你为什么不过来呢。好让我们把刚才说的那些实践一下。”

恶魔的心情其实并不怎么好。

他在假期被Lucifer完全浪费掉之后，就一直有些焦躁。好在坏心情总是会在性爱中暂时消失。他们做爱做到了凌晨两点半，然后Lucifer四仰八叉地躺在床中间睡着了。他额头上的伤痕已经快完全消失了，只是虚弱和疲惫还是在大天使身上也显露出了一些迹象。Castiel同样疲倦，但他在假装入睡的五分钟后睁开了眼睛，小心翼翼地拿开了Lucifer搂着自己的手臂，蹑手蹑脚地起床穿衣服。

“你要去哪儿。”  
Castiel吓了一跳，刚才还同样躺在床上的恶魔现在已经站在了自己面前。天使嗯了两声，似乎有点儿难以启齿，但他最终还是说了。

“Dean约我见面。”

Crowley点点头：“我送你。”

“不用。”Castiel慌忙道，“地方不远。我开车去就行。”他顿了顿，看了一眼在床上用很不文雅的姿势熟睡着的撒旦——Lucifer现在稍稍侧个身，嘟哝了一下嘴，Castiel有点儿想笑，但是他忍住了，“你留下来陪着他。”

Crowley冷哼了一声。“好吧。”他说，“如果需要我去接你，再联系我。”

“谢谢。”Castiel回答。  
他微微倾身，和恶魔交换了一个简短的吻。

在Castiel离开后，撒旦立刻睁开眼，他在床上愤恨地挥舞了几下手脚，大声咒骂了几句，因Crowley好笑的眼神住了嘴。  
“我不相信你不吃醋。”  
Lucifer憋了半天，最终忿忿地说，“你说，如果有人告诉Castiel，杀了我们能让Winchester们长生不老，你猜他会不会这样做。”

“不会。”Crowley简洁地回答，“如果他要杀你，那只可能是因为你真的太烦人了。”

Crowley的嘴角挂着笑，但是Lucifer的表情却冷静下来，这导致恶魔也慢慢收敛了笑容，转而用询问的目光看着Lucifer。

“在东方神那里，是我不好。”  
Lucifer重新提起了这件事情，“对不起。”

Crowley假笑着：“如果是要道歉的话，你已经说过了。”

“我以为，”Lucifer却继续说了下去，“就算你不帮我，至少你不会管我。”

Crowley反应了过来，他走到床头柜那里拿了一瓶酒出来，倒了两杯，递了一杯给撒旦。  
“我不在乎，”他说，喝了一口酒，“你烧平了一座山我也不在乎。我只是……”一贯滔滔不绝的恶魔竟然也有些词穷，顿了顿才接上话，“有点儿习惯，使用更文明一些的方式了。”

Lucifer尝了一口恶魔的威士忌，又心不在焉地将酒放下。  
“你不认为是你变‘好’了吗。”他问，“温家兄弟——还有Castiel，他们改变了你。”

“是他们让我养成了这样的习惯。”Crowley谨慎地回答。

“我曾经和Castiel说，他是你的人性。”Lucifer叹息了一声，“你不相信‘道德’的存在，可尽管如此，你依旧为他遵守了一定程度上的道德底线。”

“撒旦和恶魔在这里讨论‘道德’，”Crowley眯眼瞧他，“你的老爹啊，我们为什么不做点更有意义的事情？”

“我在想，我如何才能养成你的习惯。”Lucifer却自顾说下去，抛出了一个问题。这让Crowley感到头痛起来。  
“这是个浩大的工程。”他诚实地说，但保留了后面的话，他本想说，也许Lucifer永远也无法变成一个“好人”——就连自己也无法变成一个“好人”，何况是魔鬼本尊呢。但Lucifer好坏与否，和Crowley是否爱他无关。只是Crowley无法确信会不会影响到Castiel。

“我在意你和Castiel。”Lucifer重申了这句说过许多遍的话，“但我不在意其他任何人。”

“我知道。”Crowley一边回答一边又喝了一口酒，他已经不再想讨论这些叫人心烦的问题，他的寿命也许只剩下十天了——他应当尽情作乐，享受一切。  
“我想来点烈的。”他挤了挤眼睛，Lucifer反应过来后也眯起眼来，“你还记得Castiel严禁你使用人血吧？”  
“也许我很快就要死了。”Crowley指出，“反正不会是死于过量吸毒。”  
“不。”Lucifer却十分坚定，“无论你要什么样的快感，我都能给你。至于那个……除非你明天就要死了，不然我也不会再让你用的。”

Lucifer的口气里带着真切的关心。闪烁的烛光让撒旦的表情显得温情脉脉，令人动心。他刻意让自己的红眼睛闪烁了两下，但显然有别于白天在东方神处的轻微失控。恶魔略显着迷地注视着他的面孔，呼吸略微沉重又急促了些。  
Crowley让步了。“好吧。”他叹息，将杯中的酒一口气喝干，把杯子扔在了一边。

 

 

Castiel把车停在了酒吧后巷，紧靠着Impala。

他进入酒吧的时候，Dean已经在那儿了。他坐在一张桌子前面喝着酒，面前已有了一个空酒瓶。酒吧里已经没多少人了，稀稀疏疏地各自坐着喝闷酒。天使犹豫了片刻，才走到了Dean的旁边去。  
“Dean。”他开口叫了一声。Dean抬头看了他一眼，眼神晦暗却凌厉，他没有答话，只是低下头去又端起酒杯喝了一口。Castiel局促地在他对面坐下，两手放在腿上，小学生似的端坐着。  
“你要喝点什么吗？”Dean问，他似乎在示好，可是依旧没有看天使。Castiel心中的欣喜便又瞬间消失。他本来想说不用，但话到嘴边还是拐了个弯：“呃，都行。”  
Dean冲吧台打了个响指：“给这位风衣宝贝来点儿儿童饮料。”

Castiel喝了一口酒后，才有了勇气开口。

“对不起。”他说，“这件事情是我的错。”

Dean终于看向了他。猎人的眼睛里竟然闪着星星点点的光芒，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下反而显得十分明亮，并且仿佛下一秒，那些光芒就要溢出眼眶。

“是我的错吗？”Dean问他，声音嘶哑，“我是说，是我和Sam的错吗？因为我们没能更好地照看你——就像我和Sam照看彼此那样。”

Castiel愣了片刻，才反应过来Dean的意思。他慌忙否认。“不！当然不是。”他坚决地说，“我爱你——我也爱Sam——你们对我来说就是家人。你们也是像家人一样对待我的。但这和……Lucifer的事情没有关系。我爱上Lucifer并不是因为没有从你们那里得到足够的爱。”

“我不知道……”Dean听起来十分痛苦，他垂下头去，手插进了他自己的发间，像个醉鬼一样狂乱，“我不知道，Cass。先是Crowley，然后是Lucifer……”

Castiel的鼻翼翕动，眼眶微微发红。和Lucifer约会的事情，给兄弟俩带来如此巨大的打击——而他早该料到的。他现在能做的只有无力地张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。

Dean又抬起了头，用依旧满溢着光点的眼睛看着他。“我太抱歉了，Cass。”他说，嘴唇抖动着，“你为我们打破了和死神的契约，最终承受了这个灾难性的后果。而我和Sam本该更好地照看你……”他顿了顿，“我也应该尊重你自己的选择，可是那是Lucifer。”

Castiel垂下头，过了会儿又抬起头来直视着Dean。  
“也许很快我和Crowley就都要死了。”Castiel祈求般地叙述着，“如果我要死了，我向你保证，我会把他关回笼子里去。”

Dean看着Castiel的眼睛，天使的痛苦当然比自己还要多。猎人垂下头，苦笑了一下。  
“我相信你，Cass。”他说。

“不。”  
Castiel却说，有点儿酸涩地笑了笑，“不要相信我。”他顿了顿，“我已经无法相信自己了。”

Dean感到困惑，他安静地等待对方的解释。Castiel认真地注视着猎人：“我爱你和Sam，所以我愿意为你们杀掉死神。我爱Lucifer，而我越来越意识到，Lucifer很难会为我改变。即便他想，那对他来说也太困难了。”天使停顿了一小会儿，“所以我害怕我会为他做的事——我害怕我会为他改变。”

Dean也并未露出吃惊的表情，他依旧沉默地听Castiel说着。  
“如果，”Castiel说，“如果这一次，我活了下来，”他死死盯着猎人的嘴唇，“而有一天，你们发现我……变得不太像我了，你和Sam要负责阻止我——无论那时候的我会怎样认定我自己做的事情是正确的。”

Dean沉默了一小会儿：“你知道最坏的情况下，这意味着什么吧？”

“我知道。”Castiel回答，“这意味着杀掉我。但如果真到了那样一天……我希望由你和Sam来做这件事情。”

他盯着Dean的眼睛，十分坚决，蓝眼睛里要跳出火焰来：“答应我，Dean。”  
猎人被天使的目光震慑到，他又有片刻未说话，最终嘴唇轻轻颤动了两下。他仰头将杯子里剩下的那点酒全部喝下。  
“好。”他说，“好吧，Cass。”  
他的回答低哑阴沉，却又细若蚊蝇仿佛不曾发出。Castiel听见了，像是卸下了重担似的轻松了许多，他微微笑了，笑容在依旧昏暗的红色灯光下显得柔和而天真。天使醉意微醺，双颊浮起一点点红色。  
“谢谢，Dean。”

 

TBC


	30. 来呀，快活呀

30\. 来呀，快活呀  
30.1 工作

这一日的工作居然顺利了很多。

撒旦的态度比前一天要好了不少，他依旧不怎么说话，但至少懂得了假装微笑。倒是Crowley表现出了少许急躁。Castiel也注意到，在他们的日程中，目的为延长寿命或者减少伤害的拜访的比例在急速增加——Crowley似乎某种程度上都放弃了找到长矛。

Castiel没有明确地和Crowley提出这件事——其实也是因为没有必要。他们有一些最基本的默契。在傍晚的时候，三个人坐在了恶魔和天使曾经待过的伦敦公园的长椅上。依旧是那些无忧无虑的肥胖鸽子，肆无忌惮地在地上到处啄食，下午昏黄夕阳的光辉叫那些鸽子看起来更懒了。圆形广场中间的小型喷泉滋滋地喷着水，如果离得近，就能感觉到水珠落在脸上的凉意。  
有一只鸽子就停在他们坐着的长椅扶手上，撒旦挥手试图将它赶走。但是那只鸽子飞走又飞了回来，三次之后，最终还是停在了那里。

“我可以杀掉它吗？”Lucifer可怜兮兮地问，“它只是一只鸽子。”

“它只是一只鸽子。”Castiel皱着眉，“所以你为什么要费神赶它走？”

“我不喜欢它的气味。”Lucifer强调，“低等生物的气味。”

“放过它吧，Lucifer。”Castiel说，“它不碍你的事。”

Crowley坐在俩人中间，对他们的交谈似乎不怎么上心。他往后靠着椅背，盯着眼前的小喷泉。这会儿并没有什么人，有鸽子正落在池水边上饮水。

“我不想再待下去了。”Lucifer抱怨，“我们为什么要把时间浪费在这里。”

Crowley终于开了口，他哼了一声：“你太不诗意了，亲爱的。”

“要么把时间花在寻找线索上，要么把时间花在床上。”Lucifer说，“其他选项都不明智。”

Crowley摇了摇头，并不理睬他。他起身站到那个小小的喷泉前面去，两手插着裤兜，眉头微微皱着，似乎在思考什么事情。Lucifer便立刻往Castiel身边挤了挤，凑过头去和他小声说话。  
“他什么时候这么多愁善感了？”  
Castiel也微微皱着眉看了一眼撒旦，像是觉得这句话没什么好回答的，他沉默着站起来走到了Crowley身边去，同他一起注视着眼前的喷泉。这会儿水柱落下时散开的水柱便能溅到他们脸上去了，阵阵凉意让Castiel几乎本能地打了个寒颤。

Lucifer睁大眼睛看着他们。他的弟弟和恶魔的背影在逆光的光线里显得十分暗沉，金色阳光却不遗余力地将每一粒跳动的水珠染成了金色。Castiel是美丽的，他躬着背，身形比恶魔仍旧要高出一些，带着轻微腐朽气息的洁白真身在皮囊下面平静地游动。恶魔也是美丽的，他两手插着裤兜的模样似乎很轻松，但暗红的真身却透露出一丝沉重的气味。

偶尔诗意一下也挺好的。

Lucifer出神地想。

 

 

疼痛在这天晚上的十一点半向他们袭来。糟糕的是，这时Crowley正在大厅里处理公务。他突然间停止发言，额角滚落的汗珠和颤抖的双手也都揭示着他遇到了麻烦。大臣们面面相觑，有一个小心翼翼地叫了他一声。  
“陛下？”

Crowley目光横扫过去，那个恶魔立刻闭上了嘴。但这并不能阻止Crowley继续感到疼痛。  
他压低了声音：“滚。”

恶魔们开始还在犹豫，直到Crowley又吼叫了一声“滚”他们这才立刻散去。

Crowley的身体状况已经无法隐瞒了。稍微留心一些的恶魔便能分辨出他真身上的腐朽气味——Castiel自然也是如此，加上他们这些日子一直到处打听询问，“Crowley即将和天使Castiel一同死去”的流言正在恶魔中间慢慢扩散。Crowley被背叛过太多次，以至于他已经能很敏锐地分别出那些表露出了异心的家伙。  
事实上，有一群恶魔刚在今天早上被处决。

这一切都在提醒他，他大概已时日无多。

疼痛持续了将近半个小时。  
Crowley甚至没有力气转移到Lucifer和Castiel所在的卧室里去。他在王座上躬着身子，全心全意地在空荡荡的王座大厅里感受着深入骨髓的剧痛。  
疼痛在将近十二点的时候结束。恶魔坐直身体，努力平复着呼吸。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，酒精稍稍减缓了他神经上的紧绷。他回到卧室的时候，Lucifer和Castiel正衣冠整齐地躺在床上动也不动。他们脸上布满了因疼痛而产生的汗水，在烛光里却显得十分色情。  
“娇气的宝宝们，”Crowley说，“我是说，毛毛我是知道的，但是，Lucifer，”他挤了挤眼睛，故作轻松道，“你认真的吗，love？”  
Lucifer小声咕哝了一句什么，脸色微微发红。Castiel疲倦地慢慢坐起身来，靠着床，略带虚弱地看着Crowley。

恶魔神色柔软下来。

他在床沿上坐下，附身过去亲吻天使。Castiel伸手，和Crowley的两只手扣在一起。Lucifer躺在旁边，仰头望着他们。身边的床垫因俩人的体重有了一定程度的塌陷。

烛光的颜色和前些日子笼子外的烛光颜色并没有什么区别。

恶魔和天使都闭着眼睛。烛光在他们的睫毛上镶上曼妙的金边。Lucifer的目光从他们的脸上慢慢往下移，最终停在扣在一起的手上。撒旦眨了眨眼睛，突然感受到之前恶魔曾经体会到的那些多愁善感来。复杂的难以言表的多种情绪交织在一起。轻微的酸涩、浓厚的悲伤和隐藏在底层的愧疚在撒旦心中发酵。  
撒旦在这一刻还没完全弄明白那些情绪的起因。

Crowley一头在床上栽下，翻身躺在另外俩人中间，沉默地盯着床帐顶。Lucifer在这一刻便忘记了那些多愁善感，心里涌动出强烈的欲望。  
“这次该到我了吧？”Lucifer指出，“你们不能因为我的想法口味比较重，就总是不让我实现它。”  
Castiel皱着眉：“难道不是，每次我们说好要实现我们的幻想，不知不觉中就变成了实现你的。”  
Lucifer假笑了一下，坐起身来撑着手臂看着他们两个：“被你们发现了。”  
Crowley哼了一声。Castiel想了想，义正严辞地说：“我也有性幻想。”  
现在Crowley也转过头来看他了。“哦，dear。”他带着讽刺地说，“最乖的宝宝要开黄腔了。”  
“你想做什么？”Lucifer好奇地问。  
“我想做控制的那个。”Castiel严肃地说。

撒旦和恶魔都沉默一小会儿，紧接着俩人都嘴角抽了抽。  
“很创新的想法。”Lucifer评价道。Castiel眯起眼睛来：“你们认为我不能胜任这个工作吗？”  
“我无意贬低你，亲爱的。”Crowley开口，“但是如果你记得，你会注意到做爱的时候，我们从来不预设谁来控制，只是慢慢地就变成了你被控制。你不认为这说明了一些问题吗？”  
“那是因为我以为你们更想控制，所以我才没有采取主动。”Castiel依旧认真地回答道，“我当过'上帝'。”他强调。  
“老天，他居然拿这件事来说事。”Crowley嘲笑道，在触及Castiel横过来的恶狠狠的目光时他闭上了嘴，听话地举起双手，“我随意，'上帝'。”  
Lucifer轻哼了一声：“我愿意尝试一下你这个创新的方案。”

Castiel坐直了身体，压低了声音，认认真真地说道：“那你们得听我的。”  
Lucifer和Crowley很默契地坐起身，俩人并排盘腿坐在Castiel对面，一齐耸了耸肩膀。  
“那你想让我们先做什么，”Lucifer装出一副可怜兮兮的样子来，“先生？”  
Castiel露出了略显尴尬的表情，他闭上了嘴，竭尽全力思索着。Crowley扭过头小声地对Lucifer说道：“要我们的风衣宝宝想个荤段子出来真的太难为他了。”  
“他实在不擅长这件事。”Lucifer叹息。  
“闭嘴。”Castiel恶狠狠地说，Lucifer和Crowley便立刻闭上嘴，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“我能问个问题吗，先生。”Lucifer举起手来，“我们是不是要浪费一整晚来让你思考？”  
Castiel脸微微红了，他狠狠剜了一眼Lucifer，憋了半天，最终道：“表演给我看。”他宣布，“我想看你们表演。”  
“脱衣舞吗？”Crowley问。  
“不！”Castiel结结巴巴地说，“我是说，做爱。”  
“为什么你想看我们做爱？”Lucifer怀疑地问，又连忙补充上一句称呼，“先生。”  
“你看过很多次我们做爱。”Crowley指出，“事实上，你没有必要'看'，你可以参与。”  
“我想知道怎样让你愉快。”Castiel面向Crowley，“Lucifer告诉过我你喜欢被他控制。”

“你在吃醋吗？”Lucifer眯起眼睛。  
“当然不是。”Castiel斩钉截铁地说，但是脸上的红色没有褪去，“我……”  
“我不需要你控制我。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我只是……需要你。”

Castiel微微睁大眼睛：“所以你不想被我控制吗？”

“可以作为一个实验性的想法试一试。”Crowley撇撇嘴，“但我怀疑效果。”  
“他可能只是想观看我们出演的钙片，你知道，这也很刺激。”Lucifer对Crowley提议道，“如果他真的能从中学会如何在床上掌握主动权，也许会带来一些新鲜感。”  
“反正我没有意见。”Crowley耸肩。

“那你们应该立刻开始。”Castiel刻意把自己的声音压得更低，命令道。

 

 

30.2 昨天早上

在这天早晨，Castiel和Dean分开回到宫殿的时候，门口竟然没有守卫，一路上都空空荡荡的，一个恶魔都没有。而Lucifer也并不在卧室里。  
Crowley一个人光溜溜地躺在床上，被子乱七八糟地缠在他身上。他的表情有些放空，皮肤上蒙着一层粉红的颜色。烛火将要燃尽，衬着幔帐后高窗里射进来的晨光，铺在恶魔身上。他一只手被铐在床头，这让Castiel带着困惑地眯起眼睛。  
“Lucifer呢？”  
Crowley微微转过头来看他，但是没有回答。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，察觉到自己也许这个时候不该来打扰恶魔。这叫天使心里也产生了些许的酸涩感。  
Crowley的眼睛微红，像是哭过，又像是马上要哭出来。Castiel意识到恶魔这会儿思绪可能并不在当下——他好像神游到了其他什么地方去。  
Castiel蠕动了一下嘴唇，有些手足无措地站在门口。Crowley的思绪在几分钟后有了恢复，他也蠕动了一下嘴唇，只是还没等他说出话来，Lucifer就出现在了房间里。

“解决了。”  
大天使平静地说。Crowley眼睛里的光彩更多了些，他伸手打了个响指，手铐从他手腕上脱落下来。Lucifer沉默地看着他，Crowley慢慢坐起身，又打了个响指，他便又衣着光鲜了。

“怎么了？”Castiel困惑地问。

“有恶魔叛乱。”Crowley简洁地说，Castiel眉头皱得紧了：“我以为他们学乖了。”

“哦，love，恶魔永远学不乖。”Crowley假笑道，“显然因为我最近身体状况不好。”他顿了顿，“所以他们都以为他们有机会。”

Castiel点了点头，神色忧虑。Crowley又抢先一步开口继续说道：“走吧。又要开始工作了，亲爱的们。”

 

 

在Castiel回来前不久，房间里的气氛其实是非常暧昧动人的。

“再一会儿就好。”

恶魔仰着头，双眼无神，被铐在床头的一只手臂尽可能伸长着。撒旦在他耳边低语，“放松。”

炙热的欲望让恶魔浑身颤抖，撒旦的手环绕在他勃起的阴茎上，舌头舔弄着他的耳垂，声音压得更低了。“放松……”

恶魔绷直身体，呼吸越来越粗重，涨得紫红的阴茎喷之欲出，前液将那根粗大的东西染得水色淋漓。现在已经快到早晨，微显的晨光从高窗外透进来，穿过了那些绕着床的幔帐。汗水和情欲的气味充斥了密闭而暖和的空间。  
俩人的兴致却被门外吵嚷的声音打扰。  
“狗屎。”  
Crowley骂了一句脏话，想要起身，却被Lucifer摁住了。  
“我没让你起来。”撒旦柔声说，眼睛里的红光又一次闪烁起来。Crowley注视着他的眼睛，微微动了动嘴唇。  
“别动。”  
撒旦的声音极慢，手上套弄的速度却又加快了，恶魔稍稍躬起了身子，胸口的起伏得更厉害了。

门被撞开。Crowley这次没有动了。他只是安静地看着Lucifer。撒旦手上迅速抽动了两下。  
“射吧。”  
他低声说。  
恶魔嗓子里模糊地哼了两声，颜色几乎涨到可怕的阴茎抽搐着射了出来。  
“乖孩子。”撒旦轻声道，亲吻了他的额头。

“我就知道！”闯进来的恶魔兴奋地大声说道，“我就知道！天哪。”

这些家伙的声音实在太扫兴。Lucifer本不想理睬他们，但有一个已经上前来掀开了幔帐。光溜溜的Crowley和衣冠整齐的撒旦叫恶魔们更加亢奋地吵嚷起来。

“我发誓这个不是我策划的。”  
Lucifer叹了口气，在Crowley耳边低声道。Crowley还留在高潮的余韵中没有完全回过神来，他面色潮红，呼吸湿润。现在他像个孩子似的嘟了嘟嘴，有些疲倦地扭过头去了。

“我们都知道其实是您在掌权。”一个恶魔说，“他只是您的狗——就和从前一样。我们盼望您回来，而您根本不需要这个傀儡。”

前几日Tom和Jack的消失并没有击退这些不安分的家伙。只要Lucifer在行走人间，他的孩子们就永远也不会死心。

“好吧，我知道了。”  
Lucifer敷衍地说，“行行好，把帘子拉上。你们可以先下去了。”

“我们期盼一个立刻的命令。”一个恶魔说，声音里居然有几分威胁的意味，“那些寻找Dagon之类的指令太愚蠢了。”  
Crowley又嘟哝了一声，嗓子眼里堵了快石头似的模糊不清。Lucifer已经完全丧失了耐心，只是这会儿怒气比无聊更多。

“你想要什么。”  
Lucifer下了床。他站在床前，双手抱着手臂，微笑着望着他面前的子民们。四五个恶魔挤满了这个狭小的房间。  
“向我们证明，你是一个合格的领导者。”为首的恶魔大声说，“给一些适当的指令。”  
“定义适当。”Lucifer说，脸上笑意不减。  
他的子民们还是太不了解撒旦了。Crowley在床上又哼了一声，半侧着背过身去，似乎不知道有批人进来了。  
“比如说，”那个为首的家伙继续说着，“一方面作为你真的已经完全控制了他的证明，另一方面作为对我们忠心者的褒奖，你应该把他赏给我们一同享用。”

Crowley的手指动了动。他手上的铐子并没有魔法，他现在只是单纯地懒得动。Lucifer脸上的笑容加深了些。“哦。”他说，“我明白了，你想享用我的宠物。”

“我们都想羞辱他。”另一个恶魔说，“他只会发一些无意义的指令，软弱无能，让地狱堕落而不像地狱。”  
“可是，”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我不愿意让你们和我一起享用。”  
“那就别的。”第三个恶魔急切地说，“我们需要别的什么。处子的血，婴儿的肉。”  
Lucifer点了点头：“如果我说，就算是我在掌权——我也更愿意维持目前的统治秩序呢。”  
“那你将不再掌权。”第一个恶魔接回了话，“我们爱戴你，但我们并不害怕你，Lucifer。”  
Lucifer读出了点信息：“看来你们掌握了什么我的小把柄，哼？”  
“我们找到了最厉害的工匠。”第二个恶魔得意洋洋地说，“他研究过你的笼子。”

Crowley可怜起这些家伙来，Spivak似乎并没有告诉他们，他研究Lucifer的笼子是为了帮助Crowley改造Lucifer的皮囊好直接控制Lucifer，这导致这些恶魔直接误判了形势。

“看来你们知道怎么把我关回去。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“真遗憾。”他叹息了一声，转头看了一眼Crowley，“现在我有杀人的许可了吗？”

“别在这儿。”Crowley沙哑地说。高潮的余韵已经平息，他开始感到有些冷了。于是他扯了毛毯来搭在自己的肚皮上。

 

Lucifer又扭头来面对着恶魔们，冲他们露出一个大大的甜腻的笑容。恶魔们觉察到危险，躲在最后的恶魔端着个器皿，举起了什么材料似乎想要扔下去。  
“我离开一会儿。”Lucifer说，打了个响指。于是Lucifer连同面前的恶魔们都不见了。

 

在Lucifer回来之前，Castiel先回来了。

 

地狱里的权力斗争其实很幼稚，想争权的都是一根筋儿到底的傻瓜们。但是来来回回依旧让Crowley疲倦。  
身体上攀到顶点的舒适和随之而来的虚无感叫恶魔恍惚。他偏过头来看Castiel。天使微微皱着眉，略带困惑地注视着他，亮丽的晨光映照着天使的面庞，透出令恶魔心悸的圣洁来。  
不知道自己是否值得这样的美丽。  
恶魔越发恍惚。

 

30.3 来呀，快活呀  
“这太荒唐了。”  
Lucifer说，“为什么我要这样。”  
Lucifer两只手被绳子捆在床头，他恨恨地胡乱蹬了两脚，“不是说最终目的是要让小宝贝控制你，为什么要拿我练手。”

Crowley一脸看戏的表情坐在一边，戏谑地看着他们。  
“反正你还欠Cass一顿操。”Crowley说，“比起让Cass看我们做爱来研习，还不如我直接临场指导你们彩排。”

Castiel板着脸。“闭嘴。”他说，“我没让你们说话。”

“哦，我的老爹啊，他没让我们说话。”

“闭嘴，Lucifer。”

“毛毛，你知道，这可比让我闭嘴还难。”

“上帝啊，你们不能闭嘴吗。”

“好吧，我们闭嘴。”

“……”

“可我还是想多句嘴，”Lucifer一声叹息，“你绳子没有绑上。我要靠自己抓着栏杆真的很累。”

撒旦把手从床头栏杆上拿下来，绳子立刻松松地散落下来。Castiel瞪着他，脸更红了。Crowley在旁边低低笑着，Castiel想开口说点什么，可是他太尴尬了，脑袋转了转，张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

他本来跨坐在Lucifer身上，现在他缩到了床的角落去，背对着另外两个人坐在那儿。他居然从来没有什么时候像现在这样怀念自己的翅膀。往常他如果碰到了什么尴尬的事情，他可以直接消失。可是现在他办不到。

“你伤害到他的自尊心了。”Crowley评论道。

“得了吧，是你在添油加醋。”Lucifer毫不客气地反击。

Crowley哼了一声，他爬到床角去，在Castiel身边坐着。“嘿。”他说，“如果你真的很想试试，我们会配合你的。”  
Castiel耳根子还红着，他把脑袋往里面扭了一点儿，没有答话。  
他突然感到颈边一阵湿热，恶魔的手环在了他腰上，绕过去探到了他腿间。恋人的胡茬擦着他后颈的皮肤，引起一阵阵轻微的刺痛和瘙痒。  
“现在你要把时间都浪费在生闷气上吗？”

“我是在吃醋。”Castiel小声说，呼吸沉重，下身的苏醒让他说话时声音带喘，他说出了这句话便又闭上了嘴。恶魔的胡子在他的皮肤上来回摩擦，痒得他开始想笑了。  
“需要这件事本身没什么分别，”Crowley低声说，“展现出来的方式有所不同而已。”  
“我知道。”Castiel说，“可是……”他回头看向Lucifer，撒旦已经捡起了IPad，正在打游戏。Castiel便又转回头来，注视着Crowley，“我希望我也能用他的方式给你快乐。”  
天使的害羞总算褪去了一些。他的眼睛里闪着烛光的颜色，恶魔眯眼笑了笑。  
“可是你知道，他不能给我你能给我的快乐。”Crowley说。  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“我给你什么了？”  
恶魔微笑着。“太多了。”他柔声说，“太多了。你清楚。”  
Castiel当然清楚。就像他同样地爱着Lucifer和Crowley，但他们带给他欢愉的方式当然也不同。Lucifer是强大纯粹并且耀眼的，他让Castiel惧怕却又怜悯，Crowley是黑暗复杂却柔和的，他让Castiel平静却又忧愁。

 

“真的不敢想象，”Castiel说，声音微微颤抖着，“有一天我会失去你们——任何一个。”  
死亡本身，似乎也不可怕了，只是死亡意味着和他们分别，或许其实是这件事更吓人。

 

“不要想象。”  
Castiel听见耳边响起撒旦的声音，撒旦已经丢开了平板电脑。他的手环着Castiel的脖颈，炙热的呼吸喷在他耳边，重复了一遍，“不要想象，Castiel。”  
Lucifer呼唤他兄弟全名的声音总是让Castiel心神恍惚。Castiel轻轻呻吟了一声，往后仰头靠在Lucifer的肩膀上。大天使低头轻咬着他兄弟的喉结，眼睛里闪过阴翳的红光。

Lucifer也不敢想象。他前几日才告诉Crowley，他愿意用自己的命去换他们的命，只是不愿意陪他们一同赴死。

可是现在，Lucifer却不那么肯定了——在尝到了甜头之后，他已经不再肯定了。

他并不确定如果有机会，自己会不会用自己的命去换他们的，也不确定自己是不是真的不会同他们一同赴死。

 

Crowley注视着撒旦的脸，撒旦的红眼睛让恶魔微微眯起眼，一堆乱七八糟的事情在他脑子里飞速旋转。直到Castiel开口叫他，将他拉回现实：“Crowley。”  
沙哑的声音透露出渴望的情绪，撒旦也抬起头来，带着讥讽和调笑的味道看着他，舌头却从嘴唇里伸出来，舔过天使的侧脸。  
“Crowley。”

恶魔觉得喉咙和裤子都发紧。

 

 

“最近我们是不是都太伤感了。”Lucifer说，他依旧躺在床中间。大操大干过后，密闭的空间里充满了汗水和性爱独有的气味。这个味道却叫Castiel十分着迷，他深深吸了口气，翻过身去没搭话。Crowley沉思着，半天开口：“我想过了。”

Lucifer偏头看他：“什么？”

Crowley难得表情正经了些：“明天上朝你去吧。”

“你在试探我吗？”Lucifer怀疑地问。

Crowley没好气地瞪了他一眼。“我们现在的精力不能分散。”他顾自往下说着，“他们能看出来我在衰弱，但你是大天使，他们分辨不出你的情况。”

“我不喜欢那些条文。”Lucifer干脆地说，“让我去给他们判决谁该给谁赔几个婴儿……饶了我吧。”

“你有你的做法。”Crowley不耐烦地说，“这段时间里让他们老实点别惹事就行了。几个专项行动小组当然还是直接向我汇报。”

“几个？”Lucifer眉头皱得更厉害了，“怎么还有几个？”

“一个负责找Dagon和长矛，一个负责找上帝，一个负责找Michael，还有一个负责找Rowena。”Crowley解释。

“Rowena？”Castiel插嘴，“我们和Lucifer解除链接不需要她帮忙。”

“但是我认为，她肯定能派上什么用处。”Crowley冷哼着，“放心吧，毛毛。我不是为了杀掉她才要找她。”他像是有些回避这个话题，迅速地继续对Lucifer道，“所以明天你去上朝好了。”

“如果你坚持。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我会把上朝时间缩短到十分钟的——现在不把所有时间用来做爱或者工作完全就是浪费。”

也许是因为这句话又显得伤感了，Lucifer自己也意识到总是强调这句话并不合适，他闭上了嘴。Castiel坐起身来开口打破了屋子里短暂的沉默。

“我们去城堡吧。”他提议，“我想念壁炉和城堡里的酒了。”

Crowley露出了“嗯哼，这样也好”的表情。Lucifer便一手抓住了一个的手臂。“走啦。”  
他温声道。

 

TBC


	31. 狂欢夜

31\. 狂欢夜  
第二天晚上真的是Lucifer去处理的公务。

Lucifer也很遵守承诺，他不到十分钟就回来了。

Crowley和Castiel直接去的城堡。大天使找到他们的时候，俩人正在客厅里喝茶。

“他们以为你被我关起来了。”Lucifer说。Crowley哼哼了两声：“我想，他们多数很高兴。”他将晚报翻过去一页。

“他们表示希望能再次看见狗舍里的你。”Lucifer盘腿坐在地毯上，托着腮说。

“如果你是想知道我的想法，那我告诉你，我不生气。”Crowley平静地说，迟到的下午茶正冒着热气，他将报纸放下，给茶杯里加了一块方糖，“这不是什么大不了的事情。”

“这意味着我可以再次将你关进狗舍里去吗？”Lucifer嘴贱地问，但是在Crowley的目光扫过来的时候立刻闭上嘴，撒旦心虚地干笑了两声，“玩笑、玩笑。”

伤痛在以无法预料的速度加剧。白天出现了两次疼痛，每次都持续了将近半个小时。皮囊上肉眼可见的伤口已经侵蚀到胸部。Crowley和Castiel也因此都表现出了些许焦虑的反应。他们原本以为生命应该还有八天。但是按照目前这个速度，也许八天只是一种最好的设想。

Castiel正在聚精会神地翻看报纸，并没有注意Lucifer和Crowley的对话。恶魔在喝了一口茶之后又捡起了报纸。Lucifer注视着坐在自己面前的俩人，意识到他们并没有理睬自己的意思。大天使犹豫了一会儿，起身也从桌子上捡起了一份报纸。而Castiel浏览完报纸后又打开了笔记本电脑。到凌晨一点钟的时候，他们终于停止了工作。

“我要去个地方。”Crowley说，“现在是那里的午夜。”

Lucifer耸了耸肩膀，Crowley抓住两人的手臂带着他们转移到了一处荒山。悬崖上的岩石缝里长着几株紫色的草。星光铺满了山崖，他们几乎伸出手便能触及星辰。Castiel略带疑惑地看向Crowley，恶魔微微眯着眼睛，似乎在思考。  
紫色的草在风中摇晃，它像是被星光也引得快乐起来，竟然闪烁着发出了幽幽的光芒，给站在山崖顶端的三个人的面庞都镀上了一层幽暗的色彩。

“它不一定有用。”Lucifer反应了过来，皱着眉说，“现在是午夜，但不是复活节。它传说中的治愈效力只有在复活节的午夜才管用，而且它的治愈能力其实只是个幻象——它最多只能减轻痛苦。”

“目前看来，能减轻痛苦也是好的。”Crowley说。

Lucifer犹豫了片刻：“好吧。”

大天使在岩石边蹲下，试图将草从缝里拔了出来。而那些草在大天使触碰到它们的时候，边缘就变成了锯齿的形状，原本幽暗的光芒突然耀眼起来，像是昭示着危险。Lucifer的手掌被割破，血从手心滴下。草扎根太牢，以至于撒旦也必须用力才能将它拔起，这导致他手上的口子被划得更深了。大天使抿着唇，鲜血滴得更快了。

草被连根拔下的瞬间，边缘就迅速恢复成了原本平滑的形状，光芒也随即消失。Crowley和Castiel一人接过一根。Castiel看了看Crowley和Lucifer，学着他们的样子将草整个吞了下去。它汁液充盈，酸酸甜甜居然味道很不错——Castiel也分辨出了酸甜的味道里夹杂的那点儿不甚明显的Lucifer的血液味道。

他们在午夜的悬崖上吃掉了传说中的治愈魔草后回到了城堡。

Lucifer手脚张开地躺在壁炉前的地毯上望着高高的天花板。他伸出自己的右手，举得高高的，去看自己手心里那道狭长的疤痕。手心伤口的疼痛并未有所减轻，大天使的自愈能力只能缓慢发挥功效——大概这是想要吃到美味魔草的代价。视线里作为背景的，依旧是那些天父和天使们的壁画，而他们的神色在炉火和烛光里渐渐虚幻起来。

“我想，”Castiel说着，他和Crowley坐在壁炉前，俩人背对着Lucifer，“我们什么时候把笼子搬回地狱去吧？”

Castiel说话的声音有些小心翼翼。跳跃的炉火投射着忽明忽暗的光芒，照得几个人都觉得有些热。Crowley扯了扯嘴角：“明天早上我去做。”他心不在焉地说。

“需要我们帮忙吗？”Castiel更加小心翼翼地问。

“你帮不上忙，可怜的小宝贝。”Crowley讥诮地说，“Lucifer也许能搭把手。”

大天使听见了他们的对话，感到一阵心烦意乱。他没有说话，依旧高高举着自己的手，看着自己的手掌。几滴血从手心滴下来，正好落在Lucifer的唇边。他伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一口。血腥气让他脑子略微清醒了一些。

“Lucifer？”Castiel回过头来看他，呼唤道，“你在听吗？”

“嗯。”Lucifer不耐烦地哼哼了两声，心里不高兴起来，他放下了手，将两只手叠着垫在脑袋后面，闭上了眼睛，眼睑迅速将那些天父和天使们关在了视线之外，“你已经急着想把我关回去了吗。”他懒散而没好气地说。

“我不是这个意思。”Lucifer的声音让Castiel也恼火起来，他大声地回答道，“天杀的，你们俩吃枪子了吗？”

“你不是这个意思，那你是什么意思？”  
撒旦突然移动到他身后，一把抓住他的后衣领，往后一拉，将他的脑袋拉到了自己怀里，“一，你急着想死，二，你急着想和我划清界限。”撒旦的红眼睛闪烁着，Castiel感到衣领死死卡在自己的喉咙上，叫他几乎呼吸困难起来。他伸手往后抓住了Lucifer的手腕，警告道：“放开。”

Lucifer唇角勾了勾，红眼睛的光芒更亮了——就像刚才那株魔草一样耀眼而危险:“让我看看你有什么本事让我放开。”

天使之刃从Castiel的衣袖里滑下，他熟练而迅速地握住了它，反手往大天使的手臂上刺去。撒旦敏捷地抽回了手，转而迎上去抓住了Castiel的手腕。

“可怜的小兄弟，”  
他咬着Castiel的耳朵，声音几不可闻，气息却滚烫至极，几乎要将Castiel的皮肤灼伤，他的右手紧紧握着Castiel的手腕，让Castiel觉得骨头都要被捏碎了，大天使手心的伤口便因用力裂开得更深了，血色在Castiel的风衣袖子上慢慢扩散，“你就这点本事吗？”

Castiel的蓝眼睛也放出了象征天使的洁白光芒。他鼻翼急促地翕动了两下，迅速转过身来，空闲的左手朝Lucifer的肚子砸过去。大天使猝不及防，被结结实实砸中了，疼得立刻松开了Castiel的手腕。  
天使之刃在Castiel手中打了个转，现在他正着握住了它。两人站在客厅中间对峙着。Lucifer脸上肌肉抽了抽，他手中也出现了一把刀子。

 

“我不怕你。”Castiel大声宣布。

“你知道这句话听起来多么虚伪吗？”Lucifer嘲笑道，“得了，弟弟。我能从你身上的每一个毛孔感受到你的害怕。我不知道你怕什么——我是说，你怕我会杀害你，炸掉你，”他顿了顿，口气却更刻薄了，“还是强奸你？”

Castiel没有答话，他拎着天使之刃就上前来了，Lucifer躲开了他兄弟的攻击，Castiel迅速地转过身来，继续对着Lucifer。

“你没能得分。”Lucifer冷哼着，神色瞬间又恶狠狠起来，“那就到我了。”  
他朝Castiel扑过去。

“行行好，”Crowley依旧坐在壁炉前开口道，一脸烦躁，他手里还端着一杯酒，“安静几秒吧，两位。”

Lucifer和Castiel似乎根本没有听见Crowley的话。他们依旧沉醉地进行着一场莫名其妙的斗殴。老实说，Castiel有些心急，这导致Lucifer故意卖了个破绽给他他就钻了过去，等他反应过来的时候，大天使已经抓住了他的衣领，将他摁在了桌子上。Castiel感觉到桌子的边缘抵着自己的背，手里的天使之刃被撞落在地上，而桌子上的茶壶和几个精致的瓷杯被撞到了下面摔成了碎片。瓷器碎裂的声音让Crowley也怒气冲冲地大叫起来。

“嘿！别在我的地产上斗殴，拉竖琴的混蛋们！”

Lucifer的左手摁着Castiel的胸口，抓着天使之刃的右手高高举着。Castiel胸口剧烈起伏，他因为恐惧而全身颤抖。他瞪着Lucifer，紧紧抿着嘴唇，不让自己表现出一点点害怕的样子来。

Lucifer满意地露出一个微笑，他松开了右手，天使之刃也咣当一声掉在了地上。他一拳揍了下去，Castiel感到面颊上一阵剧痛。他死死咬着牙关不让自己发出任何声音，Lucifer打了第二拳，然后是第三拳。  
撒旦手心的伤口疼得越来越厉害，血流得也越来越多。现在，他埋下头去，嘴唇紧紧贴着Castiel已经流血的唇角，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔。湿热的舌尖在红肿疼痛的皮肤上来回滑动，Castiel打了个激灵。  
“好甜。”  
Lucifer着迷地说，“你也尝一尝。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，还没有反应过来，大天使就已经把手伸到了他嘴边，用那道伤口堵住了他的嘴。他哥哥的血迅速流进了他口中，Castiel发出一声意义不明的呻吟，在Lucifer将手拿开的时候，他却傻乎乎地笑起来。  
“你这个变态。”Castiel说。  
血液将Castiel的嘴唇染得通红，在火光下面闪耀着诱人的光泽。  
“你喝了我的血。”Lucifer的声音竟然像是在撒娇，他的脸上红彤彤的，像是醉了酒，“你早就喝了我的血。你永远也不可能和我划清界限。”  
他这样说着。Castiel的脸上也红彤彤的，他也喝醉了酒般嘟囔着嘴，小姑娘似的骂着：“变态。”  
Lucifer也傻乎乎地笑了两声，他低头吻过去，啃咬着他弟弟通红的嘴唇，Castiel被亲得晕晕乎乎，手上软绵绵地推了推，嗓子里模糊不清地哼着。  
“唔唔，唔唔唔。”  
Lucifer没有放开，却恶意在Castiel的嘴唇上狠狠咬了咬，疼得Castiel哎哟了一声，一脚踹了过去，Lucifer被踹得往后打了个趔趄，紧跟着Castiel的拳头就挥了过来，Lucifer被掀翻在地上。还没来得及等他爬起来，Castiel就坐到了他身上，对着他的脸砸下去一拳。  
然后又是一拳。

Lucifer的嘴角也开始流血，他抓着Castiel的手腕，冲他嗤嗤地笑了两声：“弟弟，这是不是你最像个TOP的时候了？”

Castiel梗了梗脖子，一脸正经。“你这个……Assbut。”他说。

“那你快来吧。”Lucifer把两腿张开，“快来强奸我。”

Castiel的脑子似乎清醒了一些，他眼珠子转了转，然后压低了声音。“不要。”他说，一脸嫌弃的样子，“感觉不是什么好乐子。”

“给你这个机会报复你不要。”Lucifer说，眼珠子也转了转，又嗤嗤笑起来，“那来吧。让我们一人也打上他三拳。”

他们一同抬头望向Crowley。恶魔不知道什么时候已经站了起来，他站在桌子前面，望着地上那摊碎瓷片，脸上的肌肉僵硬地抽搐着。

“这是我最喜欢的一套茶具！”他吼叫道，“天杀的！”

恶魔也抓着天使之刃冲了过来。Lucifer嘻嘻地笑着：“哦我的老爹，这是他最喜欢的一套茶具。”

“这确实是我们的错，Lucifer。”Castiel皱着眉头严肃地看了一眼Lucifer，人却站了起来，躲过了Crowley的攻击，扑到地上去捡起了他自己的刀子。而他转过身来面向Crowley的时候，恶魔已经被Lucifer擒住了。他的两只手腕被Lucifer牢牢地抓着，刀子已经掉在了地上。因为身高上的差距，Crowley难以挣脱。

“来吧。”Lucifer对Castiel说道，“快给我们的恋人尝点甜头。”

Castiel走过来站在Crowley面前。他举起刀子，让刀尖在恶魔的脸上轻轻划动。恶魔急促地呼吸着，眼睛里升腾起昭示愤怒的红色雾气。

“别磨蹭了。”Lucifer不耐烦地说，“他平时就喜欢这个，Cass。”

Castiel将刀子立直了一些，尖端顺着Crowley的脖颈微微划开一条线，疼痛带来无比强烈的快感。恶魔两眼放空，微微张着嘴，喉咙里发出沙哑低沉的嘶吼。鲜红的血从他脖子上伤口流出，Castiel望着血液缓缓流出来的诱人样子，也略微有些失神——片刻后，恶魔惨叫了一声，两个天使一前一后趴在他的肩上，吮吸着他的伤口。舌头在伤口上划过带来强烈的痛楚，可是身体上的痛楚却叫他的神经体会到了晕眩和愉悦。

“喜欢吗，宝贝儿。”撒旦恶意地低笑着。

“它他妈就是毒品，治愈个屁。”Crowley恨恨地说。撒旦在他的屁股蛋上狠狠拧了一把：“那亏你还忍到现在。”

“说实话，你们两个，”Crowley翻了个白眼，“都太不够艺术。”

“所以你是艺术家了。”Castiel吮得起劲儿，这会儿停下来讽刺道。

“当然，”Crowley假笑，“世界上没有人比我更懂折磨的艺术。”

他打了个响指，撒旦惨叫了一声，捂着肚子蹲下去。Crowley迅速抢过了Castiel手中的刀子，转而将他摁在了墙上。

“省省吧两位。”Crowley摇头晃脑地说，“现在听我的。”

 

药劲儿上头，他们的胡乱斗殴持续了将近一个小时。在肚子上的疼痛发作后，三个人遍体鳞伤地瘫软在地上，捂着肚子哈哈大笑。魔草当然没有什么治愈效果，却让他们在疼痛中体验到了诡异而奇妙的愉悦感。疼痛过去后，他们开始了性爱。这时药劲儿变成了类似醉酒的体验。性爱的快感里多了一些轻飘飘的感觉，Castiel也难得话痨起来，不停指责着Crowley和Lucifer。

“要是你们生殖器的长度和粗度能平均一下就好了。”在Crowley操他的时候，他品头论足，因为抽插的动作，声音断断续续却一本正经——不过撒旦和恶魔相当怀疑他可能自己都不知道自己在说什么，“Crowley太粗了，Lucifer太长了。”

Crowley偷偷用手机录下了这一段发言，Lucifer醉醺醺地傻笑着冲Crowley竖起大拇指。而Castiel浑然不知。

 

他们大概在早上七点多的时候在地毯上睡着了。Lucifer在七点半的时候醒了一会儿，可是他思绪朦胧，意识不清。他听见什么声音，伸手往身边胡乱抓了两把，Castiel正躺在他身边抽哒哒地小声哭泣。  
Lucifer迷迷糊糊地把他一把拉了过来，让他趴在自己身上，手轻拍着他的背。  
“别哭了，别哭了，小宝贝儿……”他胡乱说着，“怎么啦，谁欺负你啦，告诉哥哥，哥哥帮你揍他……”  
Castiel破涕为笑，眼泪却又吧嗒吧嗒掉了两下。“冷、冷……”他哆嗦着说。  
“小事。”Lucifer说，他想要打了个响指，但由于太过晕乎，打了两次才成功，已经灭掉的炉火便重新燃烧起来，他们便又立刻被温暖的空气包裹住了。  
“可怜的小弟弟哟……”Lucifer絮絮叨叨地说着，“哥哥会一直疼爱你的……喜不喜欢你的哥哥呀？”  
他的手在Castiel后背上继续轻拍着。Castiel好像已经又快睡着了，脑袋贴着Lucifer的肩膀，嘴里小声嘟哝着“喜欢”。Crowley在离他们稍微有点儿距离的地方趴着，正在这时翻了个身。Lucifer便晕晕乎乎地伸出空闲的手去抓他。  
“太重啦。”他把恶魔扯过来拉到自己身边，伸手搂着他，嘀咕着，“三头小猪也没有这么重，至少有五头。”撒旦的声音小了下去，他也又要睡着了，“可是给我五头也不想换。”

 

早上九点多，Castiel迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，过了会儿才恢复了意识。他发现自己浑身赤裸地睡在Lucifer身边，那些夜里斗殴的伤已经差不多都好了，可是客厅里却一片狼藉。满地都是衣服——还有碎瓷片和雕塑碎片，墙上挂着的几幅油画也都掉到了地上。炉火又已经燃尽，阳光正从窗外照进来，洒在三个人身上。Crowley现在几乎整个人都压在Lucifer身上，而他们俩都还在呼呼大睡。  
Castiel抬头看向窗子上方那个天使雕像。  
“嘿，你这个小混蛋。”他恨恨道，“你为什么不阻止我们。”  
雕像当然没有回答他，手里依旧紧紧抓着它的竖琴，脸上的表情却十分轻松愉悦。Castiel正要伸手去抓自己掉落在地上的衣服，Crowley的手机正好响了起来。  
恶魔立刻睁开了眼睛，Lucifer哼哼了两声也醒了过来。他也过了好一会儿才回过神，而恶魔已经从他身上爬了起来，衣冠整齐地站在了桌边，手里抓着手机。

“我马上过来。”他对着电话里说，顿了顿，又补上了一句，“看住她。”

Lucifer揉着眼睛：“怎么了？”

Crowley关上手机。“你们在这儿等我。”他简洁地对俩人说，“找到Rowena了。”他想了想，对两人做出了十分嫌弃的表情，“你们最好帮我收拾一下屋子。”

Castiel和Lucifer还没来得及说话，恶魔就迅速地消失在了客厅里。Lucifer哼了一声：“妈咪肯定是比男朋友重要的。”  
Castiel皱眉看向他。“你为什么这么不喜欢她？”他困惑地问。

Lucifer撇撇嘴。“我不喜欢任何人，弟弟。”他假笑了一下，伸手去抓自己的T恤往头上套，“在喜欢上你们两个之前。”

Castiel脸微微红起来，他垂下头安静地穿衣服。Lucifer想起昨夜放荡又话痨的Castiel，心里盘算起什么时候把Crowley录下来的东西给Castiel听，这叫他不由有些想笑。可当他低头看见自己腹部蜿蜒扩散的伤口时，脸色立刻阴沉了下来。

拉竖琴的小天使也露出了惋惜的表情。  
狂欢夜太短暂，这就结束了。

 

TBC


	32. 女巫，猎人还有另一位大天使

32\. 女巫、猎人还有另一位大天使  
Crowley清楚自己一向非常能克制和隐忍。但他低估了再次见到Rowena带给自己的冲击。女巫派头十足地坐在庭院的长椅上喝着咖啡，阳光正在那头惹眼的红发上欢欣跳跃。Crowley的几个心腹手下守在门口。他得努力克制自己，才没让自己手臂莫名的颤抖持续下去。他平静下来，对那几个看守的恶魔摆了摆手，示意他们离开。

“他们说，是你主动找他们的。”Crowley在女巫对面的椅子上坐下。庭院并不大，但是绿草青青，空气怡人。

“这并不重要。”Rowena说，她喝了一口咖啡，又对着他们中间的桌子努了努嘴，“喝吧，Fergus。”

Crowley耸了耸肩膀，抓起了桌上的咖啡杯，喝了一口。  
“这是谁的房子。”他顿了顿，还是有点忍不住，补充了一句，“还有，叫我Crowley。”

“这是我前男友的房产，”Rowena回答，她现在终于看向Crowley了，还特意加上了称呼，“Fergus。”

Crowley看着她，眼睛微微眯起来。俩人有片刻没说话，然后几乎同时笑起来，并移开了视线。

“所以，”Crowley问，他放下杯子，“你的前男友呢。”

“如果你想见见他，”Rowena也耸了耸肩膀，“他的尸体在楼上。”

Crowley翻了个白眼：“你没有没死于非命的前男友吗。”

“我希望下一个会是。”Rowena说，她看着面前的草地，“我听说了关于Lucifer的流言。”

Crowley靠着躺椅，也望着面前的庭院：“哪个流言？”

“我知道他没有掌管地狱，”Rowena说，“但是我不知道他是否真的和你们分享了伤痛。”

“是的。”Crowley回答，“你不会想教训我不该这样了吧？因为Lucifer杀死过你，所以我不能和他交朋友。”

“得了，Fergus。你不是青春期早恋的小男孩，我才不会给你这方面的教育。”Rowena不屑地说，“我们是母子，还有谁能比我们更了解彼此呢。我们杀害对方，杀害对方爱的人，并和对方的敌人做朋友或者上床，这就是我们。”

Crowley做出一副“你说的很对”的表情撇撇嘴。

“你还有多久。”Rowena像是很随意似的问。

“本来应该还有七八天。”Crowley思索着，“我现在怀疑可能只剩五天了，伤口恶化的速度比预料的快。”

Rowena点了点头将杯子放了下来。  
“走吧，Fergus。”她站起身。

“去哪儿？”Crowley微显困惑地皱起眉。

“去找Lucifer和‘人类’。”Rowena平静地说，“我有一定的理由，认为我知道了如何才找到Michael。”

Crowley眯起眼睛：“你在试图救我的命吗？”

Rowena回过头来，对她的儿子露出了一个甜美的微笑：“是的，Fergus。”她说，“请记住，我是你的母亲，世界上只有我才能杀死你。”

Crowley站起身来，抓住了女巫的胳膊。“真有趣，”他哼哼了两声，“我也一直告诉别人我是会杀掉你的那个。”

 

 

“你们在这里做什么。”  
Dean很谨慎地问。

他和Sam刚结束了一个案子，回到了地堡。Dean因为要照顾Impala，比Sam晚进门几分钟，而他进来的时候就看见他的弟弟、Crowley和Rowena在桌前坐成了一圈，像是就在等他回来。

“我们需要你或者Sam帮忙。”Crowley说，“这位女士，宣称她知道怎么找到Michael。”

“那个Michael的Michael？”Dean皱起眉。Sam翻了个白眼：“Dean。”

“好吧。”Dean说，“如果找不到长矛或者上帝，显然这也是非常不错的选择。所以为什么要我帮忙。”

Rowena笑得依旧十分甜美：“我从我的前男友那里弄来一个咒语——”Crowley瞪着她，女巫没好气地白了他一眼，“什么？我没告诉你我的前男友是个男巫吗？”  
Crowley举起手示意她继续。  
“这个咒语能帮助我确认Michael是否还活着。”Rowena说，“如果你们记得，Lucifer曾经说过，从Darkness被放出来之后，Michael就从笼子里消失了。”  
“所以你现在已经确定了，Michael还活着？”Dean怀疑地问。  
“恰恰相反，”Rowena假笑，“咒语表明，Michael并不存在于这个世上。”

“等等，可你刚才说你能找到Michael。”Sam接下话，困惑地问道。

“是。”Rowena说，“注意我说的话，‘Michael并不存在于这个世上’。”

“你的意思是，Michael在异空间里。”Crowley敏锐捕捉到了隐藏信息。

“当然，也有一种可能是他死了。”Rowena看了一眼Crowley，平静地说，“但我倾向于他创造了一个很小的异空间，把他自己封闭了进去。”

“为什么？”Sam追问，“为什么他要这么做？”

“我不知道。”Rowena冷哼了一声，“但是他没有理由死掉。他一直待在笼子里——那里是无聊了一点，可是不至于无聊至死。Amara也从来没有提到她杀掉过Michael。而上帝在对付Amara的时候说，‘Michael的状态不适合战斗’。所以，我认为他将自己封闭进了一个异空间，而不是死掉了。”

“并且，因为他在笼子里，所以他创造的那个异空间仍然在笼子里。”Crowley思索着。

“虽然异空间和我们的空间之间的联系非常复杂，但简单来说也可以理解成那样。”Rowena表示。

“尽管我听得很糊涂，但你的意思就是，Michael仍然在笼子里，不过因为他创造了一个什么异空间，所以我们在笼子里找不到他，会误以为他已经从笼子里逃了出来。”Dean依旧十分怀疑。

“是的，”Rowena眯起眼，“你别太用力思考了，Dean。这实在不太适合你。”Dean一脸被噎住了的表情，但是Rowena没有理睬他，继续说了下去，“创造异空间需要极其强大的力量——其实只有上帝那样的力量才能办到。大天使虽然有很强的力量，但还是差了一点儿。”

Crowley理解了：“人类的灵魂。”

Rowena点点头：“我听说Michael是俯身在另一位Winchester身上跳到笼子里去的。我相信，如果他真的创造了一个异空间，一定借用了那个Winchester的灵魂。”

Sam垂下头去，露出难受而愧疚的表情。Dean张了张嘴，总算跟上了女巫的思路：“所以，如果我们想要打开那个异空间，也需要大天使的能量和人类的灵魂。”

“恐怕是这样的。”Rowena冰冷地说，“我想，你们中的一位必须心甘情愿地去和Lucifer合作才行，不然无法打开那个异空间。”

 

 

Castiel和Lucifer在喝咖啡的时候收到了Crowley的短信，让他们直接去宫殿的王座大厅。Lucifer抓着Castiel的手臂，移动到了指定地点。

“太尴尬了。”Lucifer干笑着。

和Rowena以及两个Winchester打交道，是Lucifer最为痛恨的事情之一。而现在，这几个人都站在大厅中央，Crowley满脸微笑地看着Lucifer，一副看戏的表情。Castiel皱起眉，把几个人的名字挨个儿念了一遍：“早上好，Dean，Sam……呃，Rowena。”

“在Rowena开始解释之前，我必须再强调一遍，”Dean开口，“我们谁也不喜欢谁，但这件事情需要我们的合作。所以我们最好都克制住自己的脾气。”

 

 

“不可能。”Lucifer斩钉截铁地说，“如果要创造异空间——或者超空间，需要的能量非常庞大。Michael办不到。就算他能借用Adam的灵魂，如果Adam没有全心全意地信任Michael，他灵魂的能量也无法真正为Michael所用——而我相当怀疑Adam会‘全心全意’地信任Michael。”

“没有人类‘全心全意’地信任你，不代表没有人类会‘全心全意’地信任Michael。”Sam敏锐地说，Lucifer冲Sam龇牙咧嘴地笑了笑：“你回忆起我们的狱友时光了吗，Sammy。”

“别叫我Sammy。”Sam坚定地回绝道。

“真是伤我的心。”Lucifer讽刺道，Dean开口堵住他的话头，像是十分厌恶：“闭上嘴吧。听着，Lucifer，我不管你们几个之间到底是怎么回事，只要你敢伤害Cass——或Crowley，”他有点慌张地补上了恶魔的名字，而Crowley在旁边怀疑地眨了眨眼睛，“我们不会放过你。现在让我们专注一点。无论如何，我们必须试一试这个方案。所以，我把我的灵魂借给你，你想办法打开Michael创造的那个异空间，把他找出来。”

“不，Dean。”Sam打断了他，“我说过了，是我把灵魂借给他。”

“得了，Sammy小妹妹。”Dean说，“你受不了Lucifer的。”

“别忘了，Dean，”Sam恼火地说，“面对他我可比你有经验。”

撒旦叹了口气，Castiel有点呆愣愣地看着他们一来一回地对话着。Rowena没有理睬他们，而是在旁边画符咒和研磨材料。Crowley走到Castiel身边：“回到旧时光了，是不是。大家又不得不组队刷任务了。”

Castiel有点苦涩地笑了笑应了一声。他转向Rowena：“做这个会对他们的灵魂造成什么伤害吗？”

“会让他们觉得疲惫。”Rowena一边将植物掰成小条一边抬头看向Castiel，“他们会需要一些日子来恢复能量。但是……”她还是那样甜腻地微笑着，“不幸的是，没有了。没有更多的伤害了。”

“是啊，可是我才是撒旦的怀疑论者，而你太心软了，你太容易相信他的诡计。”Dean在一边声音大了些，将大家的目光又吸引了过去，“显然我更适合。”

“而如果有必要，我们需要相信撒旦的诡计，Dean。”Sam的声音也拔高了，“虽然打开异空间不需要‘全心全意’的信任，但至少需要他们能合作吧？你办不到，Dean！”

“我讨厌掺和你们兄弟之间的事情，”Crowley两手插着衣兜，说道，“但我必须得指出，Moose比你更适合这件任务，Squirrel。”他顿了顿，“Moose就算不信任Lucifer，他也会害怕他，这对Lucifer有效掌控他的灵魂同样有帮助。”

“真的吗，Crowley？”Dean怒视着他，“这就是你的理由？你认为这样我还会让Sam去吗？”

Crowley举起双手，示意是自己多嘴了。Sam已经疲于争吵，他伸手抹了一把脸。  
“拜托，”他恳求道，“我们都希望这件事情能成功，为了Cass。其实你知道怎样做才是正确的。”

Dean看着他弟弟的眼睛，Sam的眉心微皱，满脸恳切，而Dean没法拒绝这样的恳求。年长的猎人最终苦笑了一下。“好吧，Sammy。”他说，“好吧。”

“我不知道该怎样感激你们。”Castiel说，声音微微颤抖。

“这是我们该做的，Cass。”Sam看着他，柔声道。

 

 

Lucifer和Sam被一同送回了笼子里，Rowena用咒语在笼子和现实世界中打开了一条供能量来往的通路，以保证Lucifer和Crowley、Castiel之间的链接稳定不会断掉。现在，剩下的人都待在王座大厅中间等待着。Dean焦急地来回走动，最后实在忍不住，对Rowena说道：“把我也送进去。我可以监督他们。”  
Rowena正坐在一张椅子上喝威士忌，看了一眼Dean，觉得他无可救药似的摇了摇头。“你进去只会是干扰。”女巫毫不客气地说，“如果你不相信我，至少你得相信你的宝贝弟弟。他比你想象得坚强。”

Castiel歉疚地看着Dean，收回目光时又正好对上Rowena似笑非笑的神色。  
“谢谢。”天使诚恳地说。Rowena假笑：“不客气，小翅膀。”  
Crowley正在站着读报纸，现在他在Castiel身边拍了拍他的肩膀，天使转头看向恶魔。  
“不必过分感激。”Crowley撇嘴，“Rowena欠我的，温家兄弟欠你的。”

 

 

Sam如果说自己不害怕未免虚伪。在被和Lucifer一同送进笼子之后，他便立刻感觉到了熟悉的恐惧。这是他熟悉的地方，而他面对着一个熟悉的敌人。俩人现在在一条溪边——Sam立刻认了出来，这是Michael喜欢待的地方。溪水孤独地流淌着，身后的树郁郁葱葱，却没有任何动物生命存在的迹象。  
过去，Lucifer有时会故意把他带到这里来，当着Michael的面折磨他。  
Lucifer好笑地看着Sam。“你不必紧张，Sammy。”他说，“你是Cass的朋友，而我是他的恋人。你看，我和他甚至更亲密，我更希望他活着——我的老爹啊，我甚至和你做了那个单向契约！我们是一条线上的。”  
“是啊，毕竟这也关系到你自己的性命。”Sam故意作出恶狠狠的样子来说道。

Lucifer懒得去辩论。他四下张望了片刻，神色也阴翳了几分。毕竟这个地方给他留下的回忆也不甚愉快。他打了个响指，一把椅子凭空出现在溪边的草地上。

“坐吧。”  
他淡淡地说。

Sam手心已经出了汗，他记得Lucifer是怎么把自己固定在全是钉子的椅子上折磨自己的。但是眼下并不是。猎人呼吸急了点儿，他定了定神，在椅子上坐下。Lucifer伸手在空中画了一个符咒，金色的耀眼符咒凭空悬在那儿。

“会有点儿疼。”  
Lucifer说，声音竟然不自觉地放柔和了许多，“不要试图反抗。这样痛苦会减少。”

他顿了顿：“我不想说这个……”他站在Sam面前，身后溪水涓涓，“对不起，Sam。”撒旦叹息，神色里没有丝毫的调笑或者讥讽，“我不在意你，所以我并不真的为曾经伤害你而感到抱歉或者愧疚。”他微微蹙起眉，“但我知道……你和Dean对Cass来说真的很重要。所以我想向你道歉。”

“哪怕你的道歉只是个形式？”Sam脸上肌肉抽了抽，他讽刺道。

“是的。”Lucifer平静地说，“我想，你清楚——对我来说，哪怕只是个形式，也已经很不容易了——这是一个真心的形式。”

“我知道。”  
Sam回答。他闭上眼，觉得心中平和了一些——撒旦可能真的有所改变。猎人感觉到原本沉闷的空间里起了微风。微风轻轻刮搔着自己的面颊，似乎在试图进一步安抚自己。猎人清楚，风是撒旦所为，并且十分有效。他在混着青草香气的风里深深地吸了一口气。

“我尽量不让你感到更多的疼痛。”Lucifer又重复了一遍，他打了个响指，绳子窜出来绕住了猎人的脚踝，同时将他的上半身也固定在了椅子上。  
Sam咬紧了嘴唇，他知道自己的灵魂即将被自己的噩梦所触碰。

 

 

事实上Sam的灵魂意外地平静。

Lucifer的工作比预料中的还要顺利。没一会儿，猎人就在满头大汗中清醒了过来，看见Lucifer站在自己面前，面对着溪水的方向。而溪对面的草地上半空中凭空出现了一条金色的裂缝。那道裂缝渐渐扩大，展开了另一个空间——展开的空间并不大——事实上，十分狭小，那只是一间卧室。Sam感到那间狭小的卧室十分熟悉，片刻后，他反应了过来，那是Adam的卧室——自己曾经和Dean去过那儿——也就一次。

Adam就躺在卧室的床上——或者说，穿着Adam皮囊的Michael就躺在卧室的床上。现在，Michael慢慢睁开了眼睛。那一位大天使微微眯着眼睛，站起身，在溪流对岸遥遥地望着这头，甚至没有费心走下那个已经被强行打开的空间。

Sam看不见Lucifer的表情，但他听见Lucifer面对着Michael的方向放声狂笑起来，狂笑的声音如此尖厉，几乎要刺破Sam的耳膜。然后这一位大天使像个疯子似的往对岸跌跌撞撞地走——他甚至忘了自己会飞——他两只脚深深浅浅地踩在溪流里，全然不顾自己的裤子被溪水打得透湿——不过，天使大概本就不会在意这些事情。只是在耗费了太多荣光的力量后，他的脚步已经歪歪扭扭——撒旦差点被只到膝盖下面的溪水冲得摔倒，他的每一个脚步都会掀起层层冰凉的浪花，反射着不知何处而来的妖艳阳光。

Sam望着Lucifer踉踉跄跄的远去的背影，他辛苦得像是赤脚走在荆棘路上的朝圣者。但他当然不是。  
他是撒旦。

现在，他终于到了对岸，站在了他兄弟面前。Michael还立在异空间的卧室中，比地面高出了两三米，几乎是悬在Lucifer头顶——这让Michael看起来如此高高在上——像极了那些油画里的身披铠甲的大天使战士，Sam恍惚中觉得下一秒，Michael就要举起长矛，朝Lucifer刺过去。

Michael当然没有这样做。  
“弟弟，”  
他只是这样平静地说着，“你为什么唤醒我。”

 

TBC


	33. 天使兄弟

33\. 天使兄弟  
Michael从笼子里消失的那一天，Lucifer差点将笼子给拆了。

当然他做不到这一点。在他搜索得筋疲力尽之后，他坐在笼子里——没有进入任何一个他们创造出来的世界——只是安静地坐在笼子里。

Darkness被放出来，让笼子受到了极其严重的损坏。Michael想到办法逃出去了吗？还是说，是Darkness——是上帝，把他带了出去？

不能这样。Lucifer想，他神色阴暗不明，缓缓闭上眼睛，让自己的荣光慢慢向外扩散。他从笼子被撞开的裂缝中伸出触角。

他不能被一个人关在笼子里。  
他必须逃出去。

 

 

“你抛弃了我，就为了在这种地方睡觉。”Lucifer说。

Michael微微眯起眼，他兄弟身上飘来腐烂的气味。Lucifer是他们这么多兄弟中最美丽的之一，可是他本该光芒夺目的真身现在蒙着一层灰扑扑的颜色，他的声音高亢却沙哑，面容也十分疲倦，这让Michael莫名想起了许多王朝衰落的故事。

“你受伤了。”Michael直截了当地说。

他从半空中降落，两脚踩在草地上，发出簌簌的声音。  
“你想让我帮你做什么？”他平静地问。

Lucifer没有料到Michael面对一个腐败不堪的自己竟然如此无动于衷。撒旦想露出一个嘲讽的笑容，但是失败了，最终只是唇角极其扭曲地抽动了几下，他转过头去，手握成了拳，试图让自己冷静下来。  
可是他同样失败了。  
他扑上来向Michael一拳揍过去。Michael被他砸倒在地，Lucifer跨坐在Michael身上，将他压住，拎着他的衣领接连揍下去。撒旦的手甚至也因过分用力的殴打而疼痛，Michael的脸孔很快就沾上了血，唇角和半边脸都迅速肿了起来。

“你抛弃了我！”他吼叫着，几乎吼破了音，又紧跟着落下一拳，“你抛弃了我！”

Michael脸上都快被揍得血肉模糊，可是他依然没有任何要还手的意思，只是伸出一只手抓着Lucifer的手臂，依旧平静地望着他。  
Lucifer便停下了。

“你很虚弱。”Lucifer困惑地说。

“我确实很虚弱。”Michael叹息，因为肿起的唇角，他说话也有些大舌头了，“创造异空间对我来说还是太困难了。我也许要睡上几百年才能恢复力量。”

Michael似乎并没有想要让自己皮囊上的伤口自愈的意思。Lucifer犹豫了片刻，伸出手摁在了Michael的额头上。一阵柔和的白色光芒在他指尖扩散，当光芒消退后，Michael的脸便光洁如初了。

“你不必如此。”Michael说，他还躺在草地上，仰头看着坐在自己身上的Lucifer，他的口吻依旧平静，让Lucifer难以分辨出他究竟是真心实意还是在嘲笑讥讽，“我在从虚弱好转，而你在走向虚弱。”

可是大天使的神色是温柔的。自己压在他身上，叫阳光也照不到他瘦削的面孔，但撒旦能看清他眉心皱起的略显忧伤的褶皱，埋在阴影里的脸显得温情脉脉。  
撒旦的红眼睛闪烁了两下又立刻黯淡下去，他张了张嘴又闭上。  
“我恨你。”  
他像个小孩子似的嘟哝道。

“我知道。”Michael声音也放得柔和了。

“你如愿以偿了。”Lucifer继续小声指责道，“我体会到了你希望我体会到的那种痛苦。”

“你的伤口不是原发的。”Michael说，Lucifer不耐烦地起身，在河边蹲下，背对着Michael。Michael便跟着挪动到Lucifer身边坐着，两手撑着身后的草地，望着Lucifer的背影。

“谁让你选择了去分享伤痛？”Michael问，口气里竟然有几分调笑和八卦的意思。Lucifer的耳根不易察觉地红了红。他没有回答，只是拾起一粒小石子，砸向溪中，惹起一片水花。

“Sam？”Michael的目光顺着浪花飞扬的方向看过去，猎人还被绑在对岸的椅子上，虚弱地垂着脑袋，散乱的长发耷拉在额前，遮住了大半张脸。

“饶了我吧。”Lucifer哼哼着，露出十分嫌弃的表情，“我讨厌比我还高的。”他声音小了下去，嘀咕了两个名字。

空气的气味和阳光的颜色都很美妙，溪水流动和浪花落下的声音也十分动听，在使用Sam灵魂的力量时被创造出的风到现在也未停歇，孜孜不倦地拂过人面颊，让人感到神清气爽。Lucifer便在这一刻突然想起了远古的天堂，Michael手中的玫瑰在他眼前晃过。在念出爱人的名字时，他不自觉地伸出手，一朵红色的玫瑰凭空生出，开在他掌心。他左手抓着它，右手从上到下握着它的茎抹过，将那些刺抹掉了。  
撒旦像个小姑娘一样抓着玫瑰花，放在鼻子下面闻了闻。

Michael微微笑了笑，又垂下头去。

“我帮不了你。”他轻声说，“只有毁掉长矛才能救你们的命。可是既然你已经开始找我了，我想你们肯定是因为找不到长矛。而我对此也无能为力。”

Lucifer的背影滞了滞，于是那一刻，风才仿佛停止了。但他迅速回过神来，回头看向Michael，微风便又吹拂起来。

“你后悔吗？”他咄咄逼人地问。

Michael没有回答，他微微蹙着眉，坐直身体，伸出两只手来，轻轻捧住了Lucifer的面颊。Lucifer有些惊讶地张了张嘴，脸上微微发起烧来。与Michael这样亲密的接触已经是许多世纪前的事情。Michael的掌心上传来微凉的温度，叫Lucifer有些烦躁的心绪稍微平静了些。他手中抓着的红玫瑰就挡在两人中间，散发着清香美妙的气味。他眼睛一眨也不眨地看着Michael，任凭他的哥哥在他的脑子里读取记忆。Michael在停止工作后，手掌温柔地在他脸上滑动了两下，才将手拿开。

“你知道，”Michael说，“我最初创造长矛的时候，是如何设想的吗？”

“想让我用最痛苦的方式死去。”  
Lucifer翻了个白眼。

“我很痛苦。”Michael自顾地说着，“我憎恨你。因为你是父亲最喜欢的那一个，然而你背叛了父亲的信任——你变得如此堕落。所以我想让你用最痛苦的方式死去。可是我不该这样嫉妒你，我是光明的，我应该是没有任何阴暗的。”

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛，完全没有预料到Michael会说出这样的话来。

“如果我真的恶劣到，要用长矛刺伤你，那证明我也已经堕落。”Michael陈述着，“所以我会陪你一同死去。”

Lucifer愣住了。

“我爱你，弟弟。”现在，大天使的口吻和表情都很温柔了，“我是爱你的超自然生物，我本打算和你链接，然后将长矛丢掉，陪你一同腐烂。”

Lucifer急促地呼吸了两下，开口时声音颤抖而嘶哑：“所以你打造长矛时……”

“是的，为了能未来陪你一同死去，我故意切断了我和它之间的联系，让我也无法凭借感应找到它。”Michael继续说下去，“后来，父亲了解了我的打算，”他顿了顿，“他命令我丢掉长矛。告诉我，天启的结果必须是我们中有且只有一人死去。”  
他沉默了一小会儿：“我太想取悦父亲了，所以我听从了他的话，丢掉了长矛。”

“我很抱歉，Lucifer。我没想到，它最终还是会伤害你，并且是以这种形式。”

Lucifer抓着那支玫瑰在手里旋转着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那红色的花瓣，也许是因为害羞，他声音沙哑，压得极低，像是撒娇又像埋怨：“那你为什么又要抛弃我。”

“如果你是问我为什么要创造这个异空间，其实很大一部分原因是为了躲避父亲。”Michael心烦地说，他也捡起一块小石子扔进了河里，惹得一直在河对岸垂着头的Sam用力抬起头来看了他们一眼。  
Michael平复了会儿心绪，再次开口，声音变得冷漠起来，“天启不是我和你的战争，Lucifer。它是父亲和你的战争。父亲爱你胜过我，我只是他可以用来对付你的工具……”他顿了顿，“就像父亲爱Darkness胜过我们所有人，在他创世初期，我们都是他用来对付Darkness的工具。每次他和他爱的人有纠葛，他就选择牺牲其他他爱得更少的人。在Darkness被放出来的时候，我料想父亲又会做同样的事情。而我不想再去听从他的命令，不想再搅进他和任何人的战争里。所以我耗尽自己的能量，创造了这个异空间，躲了进去。即便父亲能感知我在什么地方，他也会意识到我现在虚弱到根本无法战斗。顺便，从我刚才读到的记忆来看，他确实故技重施了。他利用你去对付Amara，在你被Amara重伤之后，他又无情地抛弃了你。”

Michael的话精准地戳中了Lucifer的伤口。而直到这个时候，Lucifer才发现，自己原来这么不了解他的哥哥——他以为Michael是顺从的，是没有思想的。天堂里的Michael会毫无疑问地执行父亲的所有命令，会用最完美的面目示人。

 

“你变了。”  
Lucifer也柔声说。

Michael看向Lucifer，微笑起来，从他手里接过那株被抹平了刺的玫瑰来，放在鼻子下面闻了闻：“我们都变了。”

“是好事吗？”Lucifer有些着迷地看着Michael嗅着那朵花的样子，喃喃地问。

“我不知道。”Michael认真地回答，“但是我认为，我们最爱的人都不是父亲了，这一定是件好事。”

Lucifer微微眯起眼睛，敏锐地察觉到什么：“你最爱的人是Adam吗？”

“是的。”Michael肯定道，“和你对他们的爱的方式也许不同，但是我非常爱他。”

“你的意思是，你们不是那种想和对方上床的爱。”Lucifer直白地说。

“爱的种类太多样了，Lucifer。”Michael简洁地说，又停顿了片刻，“很遗憾我帮不了你。现在哪怕是你自己被长矛刺中，我大概也不会想和你链接了，我想陪着他。虽然我依旧爱你。”

Lucifer的心情十分复杂，希望的火焰渐渐熄灭，但他同时也感到怪异的幸福。他哑声问：“所以他们必须得死了吗？”

Michael并没有说话，这让Lucifer困惑地转过头去看他了。Michael正在认真地思索，过了好一会儿他才开了口。“不见得。”他伸手在空中挥舞了一下，一些水珠脱离了溪流摇摇晃晃地飞舞到空中，变成了那个链接的魔法阵形状，“我在创造长矛和这个链接的时候，并没有考虑能否解除链接的问题。但是就像后来你们所做的那样，没有什么不能解除的链接……”他手又挥了挥，那些水珠便又跟着摇摇晃晃地移动起来，转变成了另一个魔法阵的形状，“这让我受到了启发……我想，链接的力量可以变得更强一些。如果是那样，他们不一定非得死了。”

 

 

Sam听不清天使兄弟的对话。但他能察觉到他们两个之间的气氛非常静谧和谐。这是他从前和他们待在笼子里时从未体验过的。猎人的精力恢复了一些，他便用力抬起头看着他们。现在Michael正抓着一支玫瑰花，耐心地同Lucifer说着话。半空中飘着一个水珠组成的魔法阵，它在日光下闪烁着晶莹剔透的光彩。Lucifer转过头来注视着那个魔法阵，神色有些恍惚。

大天使们看上去如同凡人一般普通。

过了会儿，Michael挥了挥手，那些水珠散开掉落在草地上。水珠砸下去的地方却瞬间长出许多株玫瑰来，正好将两个大天使围在了中间。它们破土而出，花骨朵迅速有力地绽开，花瓣上还附着晶亮美妙的小水珠，远远地就能看见它们反射出来的亮光。

“再见了，弟弟。”Michael忧伤而怀念地说，“我真的十分想念我们的玫瑰园。”

“你不想知道这件事情的结局吗？”Lucifer望着他的哥哥。

“这早就不是我的故事了。”Michael叹息，他倾身过来，一手抚摸着Lucifer的脸，在他额头上留下一个轻吻。他吻得很轻很慢，略带凉意的嘴唇在撒旦的额头上停留了好一会儿，松开时他看见Lucifer紧紧抿着嘴唇，鼻翼翕动，眼眶却有些红。

“你还是选择了抛弃我。”这几个词蹦出他的嘴巴，说完他又紧紧闭上了嘴。

“你要学会长大。”Michael平静地说，“你以前像是十二岁，好在现在你已经有十六岁了。而我想，父亲不在，我不在的时候，你更容易长大。”

Michael站起身，手里依旧抓着那株Lucifer变出来的玫瑰。  
“我要去睡觉了，弟弟。”他柔声说。

Michael消失在玫瑰花中间。Lucifer失神地望着渐渐闭合上的那个异空间，在它化为一道金色的裂缝，紧接着完全消失在半空中的时候，他怒吼了一声，那些玫瑰花瞬间起了火，灼灼地燃烧起来。溪水同时被炸开，捡起几米高的浪花，落下时水珠溅到撒旦身上——溅到熊熊燃烧的火焰上，可是依旧没有浇灭它们。撒旦安坐在它们中间，愤怒地盯着眼前的火光。过了一会儿，他像是回过了神，慌忙扑过去抢救下一株刚着火的玫瑰，慌慌张张地将它摁在了溪水里。

冰凉的溪水很快浇灭了火焰。他拿起湿漉漉的玫瑰，花瓣被水跑过后颜色更加鲜艳了，几乎让撒旦也觉得眼睛被它的光彩刺痛，可是被烧焦的部分已无法挽回，焦黑的花瓣散发着怪异的气味。Lucifer盯着它看了好一会儿，神色在某刹那几乎狰狞起来。  
他又将玫瑰丢进了水中，任它跟着溪流飘走了。

他这次飞过了溪流，瞬间立在了猎人面前。Sam虚弱地抬头看他。撒旦打了个响指，松开了他身上的绳子。

“Michael说什么？”Sam用尽力气开口发问。

Lucifer阴沉着脸，没有答话，他抓起Sam的胳膊，从口袋里掏出金黄色的魔药粉末洒了下去。  
猎人和撒旦消失在笼中，留下还在燃烧的简陋玫瑰园。

 

 

TBC


	34. 烛光晚餐

34\. 烛光晚餐  
34.1 撒旦的心情  
伴随着一阵强光，Lucifer和Sam重新出现在大厅里。众人的目光全部集中到了俩人身上，Rowena也站了起来。Lucifer立刻松开了抓着Sam袖子的手，猎人身子晃了晃，Dean吓得赶紧过去扶住他。  
“嘿，嘿，你怎么样，Sam？”Sam努力撑着身体，但是眼前已经晕眩起来，Dean几乎扶不住他。

“他只是太累了。”Lucifer冷冷地说，Dean狠狠瞪了Lucifer一眼。撒旦没有理睬他，目光转向其他人。Castiel显得有些困惑，Crowley两手插着衣兜，眼睛微微眯起来。Rowena昂着头，表情有些挑衅。

“我找到了Michael，他说他无能为力。”Lucifer开口，“我想我们得另想他法了。”

Lucifer的表情过分阴沉，这让在场的人多少也都有了点心理准备。Crowley眼睛眯得更厉害了，用一种带着探究意味的目光看着他。Castiel没能掩饰住自己的失望，他苦笑了一下。而Rowena显然不太相信Lucifer。  
“他是怎么说的？”Rowena问。

Lucifer瞟了一眼女巫，脸上闪过一丝厌恶：“他在创造长矛的时候，特意切断了他和长矛之间的联系，所以他也找不到它。”

“他为什么要这么做？”Castiel问。

“他想保证我会死。”Lucifer简洁地说，并没有提及Michael所说的更完整的原因。Crowley仍旧沉默着，似乎对Lucifer所有的话都照单全收了。Sam想要开口，但是还没等他发出声音，他就软绵绵地倒了下去。Dean也终于扶不住他的巨人弟弟了。  
“Sam？Sammy？”Dean咆哮着他弟弟的名字，Castiel慌忙过去帮着Dean一同将Sam安置在一张椅子上。  
“他太虚弱了。”Castiel皱着眉，“他需要好好休息。”

Dean恶狠狠地看向Lucifer，而大天使毫不在意地冷笑了一声。  
“我已经很手下留情了，Dean。”

 

 

在这天下午，在其他人聚在大厅里开会的时候，Crowley忙着把笼子搬回了地狱。因为各种原因，Lucifer心情极差，甚至没有去主动给Crowley搭把手。快到傍晚的时候众人散去，Sam还在熟睡，Dean打算带Sam先去附近的宾馆，Castiel显得有些犹豫，Crowley便主动建议道：“Cass，你为什么不去陪陪他们呢。”

Castiel没有拒绝这个建议。他同Dean一起将Sam送上Impala，他坐在副驾上，陪着猎人离开。  
于是现在只剩下恶魔在王座上慢条斯理地喝着酒，Lucifer站在他身后背对着王座，出神地望着高窗。

Crowley将杯子里剩下的一点酒喝掉，把酒杯搁在旁边的桌子上，然后他起身，走到Lucifer身边，抬起头看他。撒旦的心情真的非常糟糕，因为他只看了Crowley一眼。  
“什么？”他没好气地问。

恶魔假笑了一下，伸出手来，捧住了Lucifer的脸。大天使惊愕地想要躲开，但是他发现自己的身体像是被冻住了似的动弹不得——恶魔打了个响指，便控制住了撒旦。Lucifer被迫张开嘴，接受了红色烟雾的入侵。同之前那次一样，恶魔探进了一半的真身，在撒旦的记忆里搜寻。Lucifer毫无抵抗能力，瘫软而赤裸地将自己的记忆展示给了自己的控制者。

 

 

“如果是那样，他们不一定非得死了。”Michael这样说着。Lucifer兴奋地瞪大眼睛：“你有什么办法？”  
“不。”Michael说，“我没有。你有。”  
水珠组成的魔法阵中央是个三角形的图案，其中一个角上的圆圈游动着。组成另外两个圈的水珠慢慢往这个圈汇集，最终组成了一个大圈。  
“如果你替他们去死的话，他们就不一定非得死了。”Michael一边思索着一边说，“但我怀疑你会愿意。”

Lucifer愣了好一会儿，他理解了Michael的意思后脸上涨得通红，他差点跳了起来，但他没有，只是怒气冲冲地指责他：“你的意思是，我不会愿意牺牲。”

Michael没有说话，只是看着他微笑，笑得Lucifer有些发毛。最终他颓丧地坐在地上，有些失望地低下头，手在头发上烦躁地揉了揉。

“我没有指责你。”Michael说，“我没有必要指责你。这是你们之间的事情。你们选一个人出来去死，其他两个就不必去死了。”

“必须三个人都同意吗？”Lucifer有些心虚地问。

Michael耸了耸肩：“我想是的。链接是你们之间的契约，它不是诅咒，不是一个单纯的魔法，不能强制。”

Lucifer像是陷入了沉思，几乎已经不在听Michael说话了。Michael好笑地问：“你在害怕吗？”他毫不客气地指出了这一点，“你害怕如果你们搞民主投票，他们都会选你吗？”

“我才没有。”Lucifer嘟哝着，手扒拉着地上的草根。Michael不再戳穿他的谎言，而是轻轻柔柔地叹息了一声。

“如果你决定自保，没有人会指责你。”他顿了顿，“我想，你的情人们应该都比你更具有牺牲精神。”

“我不是……”Lucifer话说了一半停住了，他不知道该说些什么。Michael继续往下说着：“你曾经以为你愿意为救他们牺牲自己，可是这些事情总是说起来容易做起来难。更何况你已经体验过甜蜜的日子，你当然不想再失去。”

“不是！”Lucifer恼火起来，他吼叫了一声，“我不是这个意思！”

“你不是圣人。”Michael微微皱起眉，显得有些困惑，“你不是圣人，Luci。所以你不必学做圣人，也不必为你自己不是圣人而恼火。”

“不。”Lucifer显得有些迷惑，“不。”他的嘴唇颤抖着。

Michael眨了眨眼睛，像是有些明白了。  
“没有人会因为你不是圣人而不再爱你。”他说，“你堕落的时候我也依然爱你。父亲也依然爱你。他们知道你是Lucifer，可他们还是爱你。”

“那是因为我变好了。”Lucifer回答，“——至少在某种程度上变好了。”

“你没有。”Michael坚决地否认，“你不再杀人，可这又能说明什么呢？你只是担心杀人会让你失去他们。杀人依旧不会让你感到内心痛苦。事实上，你自己非常清楚，他们爱你与你是否邪恶无关——爱一个人与对方好坏与否无关。道理你是明白的，你只是还是会害怕。”

“让我给你一个建议。把这个仪式的事情告诉他们，然后开诚布公地告诉他们你的想法。最后你们三个人中将只会死掉一个，而那个人必定不是你。”Michael说到这里时神态变了，显得冷酷无情起来，“让我再给你一个建议，弟弟。选择让那个恶魔死掉，这样对你们来说都是最好的结果。”

“为什么？”Lucifer下意识地问。

“你和Sam的单向契约让你不能选择Castiel。”Michael说，“如果你选择Castiel，他死了，我想，最终这件事情会以某种形式报复到你身上。”他叹息了一声，“也许不会立刻死去，但是一年，两年……你也会死的。”

“可是我不能……”Lucifer说。Michael笑得有点儿宠溺，又像是在嘲笑他幼稚。  
“别傻了。”他柔声说，“不要为一个圣人的头衔丢了性命。”

他又想了想。  
“当然，比起恶魔，我自己更希望是你和Castiel活着。虽然我和Castiel没有太多交集，”Michael说，“——他甚至朝我扔过圣火，可他也是我的弟弟。”

Lucifer有很久没说话。Michael对他这样坦诚，他们的交流这样平和，让撒旦烦躁的心绪得到了些许抚慰。  
“我想，我骗了他们。”撒旦说。  
“什么？”Michael问。  
“我告诉他们，除他们之外，我不在意任何人。”Lucifer说。  
Michael微笑了。“我知道。”他愉悦地说，“你怎么可能停止爱我呢？”他神色忧伤起来，像是马上就要开始读一首离别的诗，“可是我想，我们已经有了各自的路要走了。”

Michael挥了挥手，水珠组成的符咒散开掉落在草地上。水珠砸下去的地方却瞬间长出许多株红玫瑰来，将两个大天使围在了中间。玫瑰们破土而出，花骨朵迅速有力地绽开。

“再见了，弟弟。”Michael忧伤地说，“我真的十分想念我们的玫瑰园。”

“你不想知道这件事情的结局吗？”Lucifer望着他的哥哥。

“这早就不是我的故事了。”Michael叹息，他倾身过来，右手抚摸着Lucifer的脸，在他额头上留下一个轻吻。

“你还是选择了抛弃我。” 

“你要学会长大。”  
“我要去睡觉了，弟弟。”

 

 

恶魔因为这一段记忆而感到有些惊讶。他在撒旦的脑子里又深入了一些，搜寻到了另一段记忆。在地堡的地牢里，坐在符咒中间被暂时困住的Lucifer和Sam Winchester对峙着。

“我会放你走。”Sam说，“但是我仍然不信任你。”  
“所以呢？”Lucifer毫不在乎地说，“你们的手铐困不住我太久，无论如何，我很快就能离开。”  
“相信我，”Sam斩钉截铁地说，“如果我们决定困住你，你就走不掉。”他顿了顿，“证明给我看，你真的像你声称的那样爱Cass，我就放你走。”  
“我喜欢你这个提议你知道吗。”Lucifer说，“快把Castiel带过来，我可以当着你的面操他。我的老二可以一直硬着不软下去，我想这足够证明我的爱了。”  
“……和我定一个契约，”Sam嘴角抽了抽，忽视了Lucifer的提议，“如果你伤害了Cass，你自己便会受到同样的、等量的伤害。然后我就放你走。”

Lucifer安坐在椅子上，眯起眼来打量着他的旧狱友。

“我通常不喜欢受人威胁。”Lucifer的神色冷酷起来，“但考虑到你是因为担心Castiel，我愿意饶过你这一次，Sam。你也吓不倒我，”

他的表情又平静下来。“有和不可呢？”他嗤笑着，“不过是一个契约而已。”

 

 

恶魔退出Lucifer的身体回到自己体内后，晃了晃脑袋，从刚才那些炫目纷杂的记忆里醒了醒神。Lucifer刚才被强行入侵过，现在也有些恍惚，但他迅速调整好了状态，他心虚地往前走了一步。

“听着，我可以解释……”

“不需要。”Crowley偏了偏头，打断他，声音里没有任何责怪他的意思，“我理解你。”

Crowley的态度让他更加内疚了。Lucifer闭上嘴，像是个犯了错的孩子似的垂着脑袋。恶魔走回了王座前面，坐了下来，给自己刚才那个空了的酒杯里又倒上了一点酒，那气定神闲的模样倒像是不打算再理睬Lucifer 了。  
撒旦犹豫了一会儿，走到了王座那儿，在Crowley面前蹲了下来。他两只手搭在恶魔的膝盖上，仰头看着他。

“你愿意给我一点儿时间想想吗？”Lucifer恳求道。

Crowley难得的言简意赅并非因为生气，只是因为他有太多的事情需要思考。他意识到自己的态度让撒旦也受了惊吓，他立刻放下了酒杯。  
“我没有生气。”他认真地说，“我真的理解你。”  
他往前坐了点儿，弯着腰，低头看着他的造物主：“我也需要时间想一想，Lucifer。事实上，现在情况已经好转了。原本毛毛和我都活不成了，现在看来我们中只有一个要死。”  
“我不是不想牺牲……”Lucifer说，“我之前就说过，我愿意用我的命换你们的。我只是……”  
他显得有些气恼，垂下了头。

他现在终于明白了，前段时间他体会到的那些复杂情绪的起因。酸涩、悲伤和隐约的愧疚都有了解释。他们注定要分离，而他并不如他自以为的那样爱他们——或者说，他太爱他们了，可是又太自私了，比起死去，他还是想留下，和剩下的那个人享受生命。

“Michael是对的。”  
Crowley叹息，“你不必为了‘圣人’的头衔选择去牺牲。按道理来说，本来也就该是我或者Cass去赴死。”他顿了顿，“并且你和Sam的契约，让选项变得单一了。”  
“不。”Lucifer机械地喃喃自语。

“听着，”Crowley腰弯得更厉害了，脸离撒旦的脸更近了些，“我不是在和你……”他扭了扭肩膀，试图寻找一个合适的措辞，“客气。目前的选项，要么我们什么都不做，再过两天，你回到笼子里去，毛毛和我死掉。要么我们选择让毛毛死掉——我相信，一说牺牲，Castiel绝对是我们三个里跳得最高的那个，可是这样的话，因为你和Sam那个蠢货定下的契约，过上一段时间，你也会遭报应。所以，要么我去死，要么你去死。”他顿了顿，“我知道你不想死，”他闭上眼睛，又慢慢睁开，开口时本来就低沉的声音有些哑了，“我谈不上想不想死，Lucifer。我只是……累了。”

Crowley的目光有些黯淡。这让Lucifer感到害怕。他抓紧了Crowley的西装裤。

恶魔连日来的安静和消沉已经过分不对劲儿了。他本该关注得更多一些。他知道他累了——他知道他很累——可他做了什么呢？

在还没有和Castiel睡觉的时候，他就曾经指责Castiel不是一个合格的恋人。可是他同他们成为恋人之后，他又做了什么呢。

Crowley好像猜出了Lucifer的心思。他假笑了一下。  
“和你无关。”他说，“我是一个很棒的恋人，而你只比我差一点点。你已经为我做了很多了。我想，你还需要一些时间，才能变得和我一样棒。而毛毛可以陪着你练习。”

“让我们达成共识吧。”Crowley柔声说，“然后我们再来考虑，怎么说服毛毛。我不是为了当圣人，我只是……累了。”

“你不想活着，你不想和Castiel一起活着了吗？”Lucifer问。

Crowley坐直身体，一手托着腮，露出懒洋洋的神色来。  
“嘿，我当然想。”Crowley扬起眉毛，“可是亲爱的，很多事情不是你想就可以的。”

 

 

34.2 烛光晚餐  
Castiel晚上直接被Lucifer接回了城堡。  
Sam已经醒了。猎人似乎还有些神志不清，晕晕乎乎地看着Lucifer出现在他们的房间中央，Dean只来得及冲Lucifer“喂”了一声，而Lucifer白了他一眼，没有理睬他。  
“走吧。”Lucifer说，拉起Castiel的手臂带着他离开。

恶魔穿着他那件丝绸的紫色睡衣，已经倒好了酒，正站在客厅的桌前等他们回来。  
早晨Castiel和Lucifer已经用心收拾过被昨夜被他们破坏得无处落脚的屋子了。现在客厅里还算整洁。壁画给挂了回去，那些摔坏了的瓷器和雕塑碎片都给搬走了。高高挂起的拉竖琴的小天使还是在窗前温柔而欣慰地注视着他们。

Castiel抓起酒杯，反而觉得轻松起来。

他们对Michael寄予了太多期待，所以在Michael给出否定的答案之后，他们已经彻底失去了干劲。而到现在，在做了二十多天的心理准备后，Castiel觉得自己已经能坦然面对死亡了。

“我很抱歉，Crowley。”  
Castiel说，三人席地围坐在一起，他举起酒杯来，“我想，我们注定要走上那个结局了。”

“我不需要道歉。”恶魔挑起眉毛，“我们伤感太久了，love。事实上，死亡也可以是愉悦而轻松的。”

Castiel在这个时候还没有完全明白Crowley这句话的深意。他们将酒喝掉。然后回到了楼上的卧室。Lucifer在消失了片刻之后回来，Castiel有些惊讶地看着他手里抓着的针管，接着转过头来有些不可置信地瞪着Crowley。

“拜托。”Crowley嗤笑着，“你总不会在这种时候还在意我是不是想嗑点儿血。”

“事先说一下，我没有杀人。”Lucifer补充道，这让原本一脸严肃的Castiel也笑起来。  
“也许我们可以再去摘午夜的魔草。”Castiel提议。  
“得了，那不一样。”Crowley抗议道，“我想要这个。”

Castiel最终放弃了，他从Lucifer手中接过针管，替Crowley将松松垮垮的衣袖捋起来，在恶魔的手臂上扎下针，将那些暗红色的液体缓缓推了进去。恶魔张着嘴，发出一些急促而舒服的喘息声。Castiel将针尖拔出来的时候，恶魔慢慢往身后的床垫上倒下去，他在床上躺着闭上了眼睛。

Castiel感到有些困惑，他站在床前注视着恶魔泛红的面孔和一起一伏的胸口。

“他睡着了吗？”他轻声说。

“我不知道。”Lucifer平静地回答，“但我想，这会儿我们最好不要打扰他。”

两个天使转移到了楼下去。前几天萦绕心头的焦虑感已经全都被驱散了。和Lucifer做爱时产生了另外一种放松的、愉悦的快感。他的后背被抵在壁炉外壁上，被夹在他的哥哥和壁炉中间。他光着身子张开腿，两条腿在他哥哥身后攀住。火光的热量传导在壁炉外壁上，Castiel觉得后背的皮肤几乎要被烫伤。Lucifer的阴茎一下一下地顶着他体内的敏感点，每一下都让他不自觉地发出一些模糊而嘶哑的呻吟。

“我们可以把剩下的时间都花在床上吗？”Castiel迷迷糊糊地问。这让Lucifer想起昨天晚上他们录下来的Castiel的醉话来。

Lucifer停住了动作，一手托着Castiel的腰，一本正经地看着他：“我应该现在去拿手机放给你听。”

Castiel疑惑了两秒钟，Lucifer突然停止的动作让他不自在地扭了扭屁股，那玩意儿在内壁上的摩擦叫他哼哼了两声。“我记得我昨晚说了什么。”Castiel严肃地说，“我希望你的生殖器可以短一点粗一点，希望Crowley的可以长一点细一点。我也看到他录下来了。我只是没有阻止。”

Lucifer撇撇嘴。“好吧。”他嘟哝着，“真无趣。”他另一只空闲的手伸到两人中间握住了Castiel硬直的家伙，稍微撸动了一下，这下来的过于突然，让Castiel打了个激灵。  
“那这个呢？”Lucifer坏笑着咬着Castiel的耳朵根，压低了声音，“是不是又要加长又要加粗？”

Castiel脸红了。他的皮囊的生殖器没有Lucifer和Crowley的长得那么粗野——事实上，它长得非常英俊，也尺寸可观。

“它不小。”Castiel争辩道，耳朵根也发着烧，“它只是……比你的小一点。”他想了想，又得意起来，“再说，那只是你皮囊的阴茎而已。”

“你知道我们选择的皮囊一定得和我们自身的属性相吻合。”Lucifer指出，“所以这代表着，如果天使有阴茎，我的阴茎也一定非常雄伟。”

Castiel被噎住了，他转过头去，又转过头来，最后还是转过了头去，什么话也不说了。

Lucifer心情愉快地去亲吻他弟弟的唇角，腰又往前顶了顶，满意地看见Castiel破了功，啊出了声音，身子软了软，搂着自己肩膀的手抱紧了。Castiel的脑袋垂下来，额头抵着Lucifer的肩膀。

“我真想一直这样照看你。”Lucifer突然这样说，操弄的动作却没有停。Castiel以为对方的潜台词是“自己和Crowley就要死了”所以无法实现，他身体略微僵硬了些，但很快又再次放松下来。

Castiel抬起头，也去亲吻Lucifer的嘴唇。俩人因为越来越激烈的动作，呼吸都越发紊乱，嘴唇纠缠在一起，又因身体的抖动最终错开。  
“可怜的哥哥，”Castiel学着Lucifer昨晚说的那些醉话，气喘吁吁地说着，“还是让我、我来一直疼爱你吧。”

这让Lucifer笑出声。  
“我已经不可怜啦，弟弟。”他柔声说，顶得Castiel啊啊地又叫了两声。

 

 

“我们该上楼去了。”Castiel说，他有些疲倦地趴在地上，Lucifer压在他肩膀上，胸脯和肚皮贴着他赤裸的背。Castiel能感觉到对方伤口处皮肤的干枯——如果Lucifer没有受伤，他的肚子摸起来应该也很柔软。这个念头在Castiel的脑子里徘徊了一会儿，又跑出去了。

Lucifer轻笑了一声。

“现在，让我来真正教你几招。”他说，“如果你想变得更TOP一点，你就不能显得比你的BOTTOM更着急。”

Castiel转过头来看着他，严肃地皱着眉。“你不担心他吗？”

“他没事。”Lucifer说，“相信我。”

然而Castiel还是显得非常不安。Lucifer翻了个白眼：“好吧。”他说，觉得Castiel在这方面简直是个扶不起来的阿斗，他恨铁不成钢地看着他的弟弟，“如果我不在了，当他需要控制的时候，你怎么才能满足他呢？”  
Castiel依旧严肃地看着他。“我会学习的。”他表示，“不过不会出现这种情况，因为……”他顿了顿，“反正不会是你比我们先死。”  
Lucifer撇撇嘴未置可否。俩人上楼去。恶魔躺在床上睁着眼睛，他两只手扒着身下的床单，身体微微颤抖着。这让Castiel焦虑起来。

Lucifer扭头丢给Castiel一个“学着点”的眼神，走到床边坐下。Crowley回了点神，嘴唇微微动了动，但是没有说话。

“你想要什么？”  
大天使弯着腰柔声问。Crowley长长地舒了一口气，僵直的身体放轻松了一些。

“吻。”他蠕动着嘴唇，发出低沉嘶哑的声音。

“那你先来吻我，”Lucifer建议道，“如果我觉得满意，就还给你一个吻。听起来如何？”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛。“听起来……很棒。”

房间里有灯，但这会儿他们点燃的是一些蜡烛。烛台给眼前带着点儿色情意味的场景添上了一些莫名的仪式感和庄重感。Castiel非常喜欢Lucifer此刻的表情。他哥哥的温柔是他从未预料到过的。他侧着身子，一只手撑在床上，低头看着Crowley。他也非常喜欢Crowley现在的表情。恶魔抬头看着撒旦，目光里带着毫无遮掩的着迷。  
事实上，这两种表情Castiel都非常熟悉。只是当他安静在一边看着的时候，才得以观察得这样仔细。

恶魔依旧躺着，将脑袋抬离床垫，去够Lucifer的嘴唇。这个姿势其实不太舒服，但是恶魔依旧这样做了。在脑袋落回床垫的时候，他欲求不满地轻轻呻吟了一声。撒旦微笑着。  
“你觉得你的吻如何？”他问。  
恶魔竟然很认真地想了想。“有些差强人意。”他老实地说，“我没有发挥出我的正常水平。”  
Lucifer依旧微笑着：“既然你这么诚实，那我还是还给你一个吻吧。”

在他结束亲吻恶魔时，他问了下一个问题：“你想要Castiel吻你吗？”

恶魔急促地呼吸了两下。  
“他想吻我吗？”

Castiel没有猜到Crowley会这样问。他也有些手足无措了。片刻后，他平静下来，走到床边，跪在恶魔身边。

“为什么你会觉得我不想吻你？”  
他问。

现在Crowley终于看他了，但是目光显得非常胆怯。

“我太糟糕了。”他说，声音抖得厉害，“我太糟糕了，Love。”

恶魔躲躲闪闪的目光让天使感到酸涩。自己并不是一个合格的情人。Lucifer便曾经告诉过自己，说Crowley和自己在一起的时候会比较有压力。可自己什么也没有做。Crowley说“我没事”，他便想“哦，你没事”。  
当然，他们拥有的时间也太短了——短到他们不够彻底地了解彼此。天使顿了顿，深吸了一口气，“我知道你很糟糕。”他说，“可我还是很想吻你。”

Crowley嘴唇抽了抽。“你不知道。”他说。

“我不在乎。”Castiel说，他觉得胃里难受得发胀。

Crowley似乎放松了些，脸上红得更厉害了。  
“对不起。”他嘟哝着，“我一注射那个就容易这样。”

道理他也是明白的——这一切当然无关自己的品行，可是他依旧还是会害怕。  
如果不曾得到那就算了。可是得到了，谁不会害怕失去呢？

Crowley好像恢复了一些神志。现在直视着Castiel的目光不再躲闪了。“拜托，”恶魔也柔声恳求，“我想要你吻我。”

 

 

Castiel坐在Crowley身上上下移动。恶魔想伸出手来去搂他的腰——事实上，Castiel也非常希望恶魔能这样做。他自己这样动起来总是有些不得章法，然而Lucifer一直坐在旁边嗤嗤地笑，让Castiel打定了主意自己得忍住——他必须像个控制者的样子，不能显得比Crowley更心急。  
于是他开口命令：“别动。”  
恶魔听话地放下了手，依旧略显痴迷地看着天使，他呼吸紊乱得厉害，额头上布满了细密的汗珠。他微微张着嘴，喉咙里发出嘶哑的低吟。

Castiel有了主意，他夹了夹屁股，满意地听见Crowley啊了两声，手把床单揪得更紧了点儿。Lucifer在旁边笑得又肆无忌惮了一些。但这次，Castiel和Crowley都没有理睬他。

 

TBC


	35. 诀别诗

35\. 诀别诗  
35.1 相谈

三个人把次日的白天也花在了谈恋爱、调情和做爱上。他们尝试了一些新的地点，也试了一些新的体位，以及一些新的花样。前些日子的沉闷和忧伤反倒一扫而空。只是伤口的疼痛让他们非常苦恼。下午的时候疼痛频率和时长的疯狂增加让几个人都有些招架不住。在又一次疼痛停止——晚上八点的时候，Crowley这才终于和Castiel谈及了“那件事”。

Castiel听完之后有些震惊。接着他做出了非常Castiel的反应。

“你们为什么不早告诉我？”他生气地质问，“而且很显然，应该是我去死。”

“如果我们同意让你去死，Lucifer也会死。”Crowley不耐烦地说，“所以，我们没有什么选择余地。我没有立刻告诉你，就是因为你会因为这件事情而耿耿于怀，这样的话，我们连今天的好心情也会被破坏。”

Castiel愤怒地急促呼吸了两下。然后他扭头看向Lucifer：“你们讨论过了吗？”

撒旦坐在地毯上托腮看着他们，他耸了耸肩：“我和Crowley讨论过了。”

Castiel盯着他的眼睛：“所以你们一致同意让Crowley牺牲的方案了吗？”

Lucifer显得若有所思。“没有。”他说，“我还在思考。我当时同意了……”他声音小了下去，这让Crowley意识到了Lucifer在打其他算盘，他危险地眯起眼睛，警告般地叫了一声：“Lucifer。”

撒旦神色坦然地注视着Crowley。  
“你认为我是为了当‘圣人’。”Lucifer说，“我当时也确实认为自己是为了当‘圣人’。”他顿了顿，“但我现在不这样想了。”

“你已经答应了我。”Crowley恶声恶气地说。

Lucifer有一小会儿没说话，只是认真注视着恶魔，意识到对方不会让步之后，他耸了耸肩，放松下来。“好吧。”他柔声说，同当时面对Castiel和温家兄弟时一样，他提了条件，“给我献上一个吻，我就放弃。”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，原本僵硬的肩膀也微微松弛了些。他跪坐起来，凑过身子到Lucifer面前去，然后低头吻他。只是在他嘴唇刚要碰到对方的时候，他的手很敏捷地先一步动作了起来，反过来擒住了Lucifer的一只手腕——而Lucifer的那只手上抓着一副晃晃荡荡的手铐。  
“你当我是傻子吗？”Crowley讥讽道。  
Lucifer尴尬地干笑了两声：“被发现了。”

但是撒旦还空着的另一只手伸了过来，抓起那个在半空中晃荡的铐子扣在了恶魔的手腕上。这让恶魔有些恼火。

“我警告你，”他说，“放开。”

Lucifer当然没有听从恶魔的话，他懒洋洋地笑起来。“我亲爱的孩子，”他故意做出情意绵绵的口吻来说道，“这次我不会想让你逃掉，所以你不会逃掉。”

Castiel察觉到气氛的怪异，他的口气也变得更严肃了：“Lucifer，我们是在商量。”

“我知道。”Lucifer一边说着，一边去抓恶魔的另一只手腕，将他的两只手反铐在了身后，Castiel隐约意识到对方似乎想做一些奇怪的事情，于是他的天使之刃从袖管里掉了出来，他握住了刀子。

“Lucifer。”他又喊了一声，“把他放开。”

“得了，弟弟。”Lucifer不屑地说，“第一，你打不赢我，第二，想想吧，我们几个人中间总要死掉一个——你是不可能死的了，我和Sam的单向契约是有效而不可能解除的。那么不是我就是他。”

“我已经教会你一些当TOP的小技巧了——虽然有点速成，”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“所以你为什么不和他好好练习呢？”

“闭嘴，Lucifer。”Crowley恼火地说，“我们他妈那天已经说好了。所以你现在又是犯什么毛病？”

Lucifer指了指他自己的嘴，做出一副想说话但又不能说的模样。Crowley狠狠剜了他一眼：“你可以开口了。”

“我当时确实是有点畏惧。”Lucifer说，“但是现在不了。我想照顾你，也想照顾Castiel。我为你们许下了诺言，所以我想遵守。”

Crowley一时语塞，他想起了读到的Lucifer关于他和Michael对话的场景的记忆。于是他也犹豫了。“你是我的造物主，”Crowley说，“但你知道，我没有把你当成我的爸爸。所以你不必在我这儿扮演一个体贴入微的好家长的角色。”

“我真诚地想要遵守我的诺言。”Lucifer温情脉脉地说，“我会疼爱我的弟弟，我也不会为五头小猪换掉你——我是说，世界上还有什么比五头小猪更重要的呢？”他顿了顿，“这不仅仅是为你们，也是为我自己。这也许会是我生命中最有意义的一件事。”

Lucifer确实是真诚的，也因此让恶魔犯了难。他们在这一刻对死亡的追逐都有隐藏着自己私心的需求。恶魔最终叹息了一声。  
“事实上，我们有三个人，所以可以投票了。让毛毛来决定谁去死吧。”他疲倦地说。

Lucifer为这个提议犹豫了片刻，接着他也看向Castiel，下定了决心似的。“来吧，Castiel。”他说，神色非常坚定。

Castiel手里抓着的刀子已经掉在了地上。他惊愕地听着他们对话，觉得自己像是已经不认识他们了似的。现在他站起来，往后退了两步，他的背撞到了桌子，那一套崭新的瓷器在托盘里晃了晃，发出叮叮当当的美妙声音。  
Castiel惊恐地瞪着他们两个。  
“不。”他说，声音抖得厉害，“你们不能这样对我。”

他跌跌撞撞地往门口跑，风衣下摆也跟着飘动。恶魔心烦意乱地踹了Lucifer一脚。  
“现在能放开我了吗？”  
撒旦笑得一脸讨好，凑过来给他解开了铐子。恶魔活动着手腕，神色略显阴沉。  
“这是最后了，Lucifer。”他说，“我不想在这件事情上继续浪费精力。”

“我会尊重Castiel的决定。”撒旦认真地说，“那也会成为我们三个人的共同决定。”

 

 

Castiel在湖边坐着发呆。  
星空和湖水的色彩与光泽仿佛亿万年来从未变过。

这本该是他一个人的死亡旅途，可是后来，Crowley为了自己也要死了，好在当他想到，自己也不会活着，就觉得还不算最坏——毕竟自己的死亡也算是为害死他而赎罪。

但是无论如何，他也不能用别人的性命来换回自己的——

让他去决定杀死谁，实在太残忍了。

Lucifer来到他身边的时候，Castiel把脑袋埋到了膝盖里。大天使在他身边蹲着，目光平静地看着面前的星光水色，正如在他们第一次两厢情愿地接吻的那个夜晚。

“你该负起一点儿责任了，Castiel。”Lucifer这样说着，口气里有点儿说教的意味。Castiel慢慢转过头来看他，Lucifer托着腮，偏着脑袋望着他。

“我——我没有过吗？”Castiel问，因为羞愧，脸上烧得通红。

“你当然有。”Lucifer说，“你认真地工作，试图寻找让我们活命的办法，这当然是负责任的表现。”在对Castiel进行说教的时候，Lucifer突然之间明白了，Michael所说的，脱离了原生家庭的自己更容易长大是什么含义。他顿了顿，神色柔软了些。

“但现在是我们最需要你的时候。你知道这件事情是因你而起，所以负起责任，结束它吧。”  
他伸出手来，放在了Castiel的脑袋后面，轻轻抚摸着他兄弟的头发。Castiel的眼睛里蒙着湿漉漉的雾气，他不敢眨眼，怕一眨眼就会流眼泪。他睁大眼睛看着Lucifer，大天使的面庞在幽暗又曼妙的星光下面显得十分真诚。

“没有人会怪你。”Lucifer叹息，“在Michael刚告诉我这个符咒时，我本以为我不够爱你们，我为自己的不愿牺牲而感到羞愧——事实上，那个时候我确实不愿意牺牲。但当我再和你们待在一起的时候，我就意识到比起我自己的死亡，我更害怕你们的死亡。”他假笑着耸了耸肩，“Crowley只是一个……和你非亲非故的恶魔。而我是你的哥哥，我也是Crowley的老爹——我承诺过要一直照顾你们。所以也许我会更适合这个任务。”

Lucifer当然想起了很多。比如创造了自己，却没能正确养育自己甚至丢弃了自己的父亲。也想起了声称爱着自己，却总是毫不留情地离开自己的哥哥。  
天堂的岁月已经离他太遥远，早就与他无关了。可是那些岁月现在也在告诫他，不要做上帝那样的父亲，也不要做Michael那样的哥哥。撒旦也不能变成撒旦自己最痛恨的那种家伙。

Castiel能体察到他哥哥的真诚。他张了张嘴，歪着身子往Lucifer肩膀上靠过去，脑袋在Lucifer怀里揉了揉。  
“你已经是个好哥哥了。”Castiel小声说。而Lucifer为他的这句话咧嘴笑了起来。  
Lucifer的教导是正确的。自己应该负起责任了。  
他抬起头，去亲吻Lucifer的嘴唇。  
仍然如他们第一次两厢情愿地接吻的那个夜晚。

 

Crowley躺在床上喝酒的时候，Castiel走了进来。天使像是已经缓过劲儿来了。他在床边坐下，从恶魔的手里接过杯子，喝了一口威士忌。  
“我不知道Lucifer是怎么跟你说的，”Crowley说，“我有我的理由。”

Castiel垂下头，苦涩地笑了。  
“你累了，对不对？”

Crowley显得有些惊愕，他反应过来后哼了一声。“他告诉你的？”

“不是。”Castiel转过头来望着他，眼睛依然红红的，“我很抱歉。我让你这样疲倦却没有为你做任何事。到现在我才知道……”  
他没有再说下去了。  
“不管有没有你，我都会为我的过去而痛苦。”Crowley指出，“况且我真的只有嗑了血才会那样。”他翻了个白眼，神色又平静下来，“你已经是最大的慰藉了，love。另外，Lucifer想当一个好家长的愿望活着也可以实现，但我想……如果想永远地不再感到疲倦，也许只有死亡是唯一的道路。”

 

Crowley后来很认真地思考了这个问题。

他是说，关于王位的问题。  
谁会喜欢无穷无尽的书面工作，去判决毫无意义的交易纷争呢？

他不是恶魔里最厉害的那个——Abaddon的话是对的，他只不过是个推销员。他只是因为比较有头脑，才获得了一些本该是他这个级别的恶魔不该获得的能力。  
黑眼睛是黑眼睛，红眼睛是红眼睛，黄眼睛是黄眼睛。  
能安安稳稳地坐在王位上的，除了黄眼睛和骑士们，也许真的只有Lucifer本人了。

Crowley这么聪明，为什么非要把自己绑在王位上呢？

恶魔突然觉得自己从前有点儿愚蠢。可是当他注视着Castiel的时候，突然明白过来，只不过是因为以前没有什么其他好追求的。

他太累啦。  
如果可以大家都活着，他当然想活着。可是现在这种状况……  
对他来说，死亡也不是什么坏事。

他记得在狂欢的夜晚，耳边Lucifer和Castiel的低语。  
要护着弟弟的哥哥啦，破涕为笑的弟弟啦……  
恶魔却在那个时刻感到更加疲倦了。他已经不想再去承担任何责任了。  
撒旦把他拉到怀里。恶魔能听见耳边Castiel沉沉的呼吸声。撒旦醉醺醺地抱怨他太重，滚烫的呼吸却夹杂着若有若无的一句。给我五头小猪也不换。  
恶魔睁开眼睛抬头看过去。撒旦平静地闭着眼睛，已经陷入安眠。Castiel睡在Lucifer的另一只臂弯里，甜美的睡颜像是一个初生的婴儿。

Crowley合上眼睛。撒旦就是撒旦呀，还是让他去做一些掌控全局的事情吧。他这样想着，暂时忘记了自己心灵的缺口，在暖意融融的怀抱里入眠。

 

“是我让你这样疲倦。”  
Castiel说，“你不愿意再给我一点儿补偿的机会吗？”

Crowley见不得Castiel红眼睛。恶魔微笑了一下。  
“给你一点儿时间，你也会变成像我一样完美的情人。”他说，“可是……”他顿了顿，“你知道我不仅仅是因为你才疲倦。”

长矛的伤对恶魔造成的影响和天使的有微妙的不同。缓慢的腐败本不适用于本来就已腐败透顶的恶魔。Crowley已经心灵疲倦，毫无生气。

“你们比我更值得活着。”他这样说，“在很多意义上，Lucifer的价值比我大。如果你陪着他的话，我想，他的那些负面价值也会得到遏制。”

Castiel为Crowley的话感到震惊。他嘴唇蠕动了两下。  
“为什么你会这样认为？”他说，“为什么你要贬低自己的价值？”

恶魔眨了眨眼睛，他坐直身体，伸出手拉住Castiel，带着他在床上倒下来。他们面对面地躺着，安静地凝视着对方。Crowley伸手捧着Castiel的脸，天使领会到恶魔的意思，便朝着恶魔凑过头去，两人唇齿相接。Castiel张开嘴，真身探出了一半，进入了Crowley的体内，和那团缓缓打着旋的暗红色烟雾交织在一起。

 

 

Lucifer还在湖边坐着。

Crowley和Castiel从他身后走过来的时候，他已经知道他弟弟的选择了。  
他站起来，手里抓着一块石头，用力地投出去。那块石头被扔到了湖那一边的边缘，老大一片水花在空中跃起，在星空下闪烁着耀眼的光彩。

 

“如果恶魔死后也有他们的天堂和地狱，”  
Lucifer头也不回地说，“我希望你能在天堂里。”

Crowley为这句话感到好笑，他的手已经被从铐子里解放了出来，现在插在他黑风衣的口袋里。  
“不，Dear。”  
他说，“既然天堂里没有你们，我更希望我会永远安眠。”

 

 

35.2 诀别诗  
夜里伤口的疼痛持续了整整两个小时。他们在疼痛之余尽情做爱，直到上午八点多，Lucifer收到了一条短信。他从床上爬起来，衣着整齐地打算离开。

“地狱的事情。”他谨慎地说，Crowley甚至懒得对此评价，Castiel正蜷在Crowley身边试着抽烟，然后不出所料地咳了出来。恶魔笑嘻嘻地把烟捻灭在旁边的床头柜上。

“早点回来。”Castiel叮嘱。

Lucifer嗯了一声，消失了。

 

 

Lucifer能猜到，迎接自己的一定是大阵仗。事实也确实如此。他们在一个废弃的车库里，温家兄弟和Rowena都一副严阵以待的样子。撒旦轻蔑地瞟了他们一眼。

“哦，老伙计们。”他说，“你们的圣火圈子画在哪儿了？我可以自己走进去，给我们大家都省点时间。”

Sam看起来恢复了不少精神。Dean将火柴扔下，Lucifer毫不在意地站在火圈中间看着他们。  
“你们又想找我要什么？”他问。

“为什么你没有告诉我们Michael给你的符咒？”Sam问。

Lucifer露出了“嗯？”的表情，有些意外地看了一眼Sam。  
“原来睡美人小姐看到了。”他摸着下巴，“我当时需要思考，后来告诉他们了。至于你们，”撒旦一脸嫌弃，“我为什么要告诉你们？”

Dean不想和他多费口舌，简洁地说：“所以你们的决定是什么？”

Lucifer嗯哼了两下：“Crowley决定替我们去死。就是这样。”

Rowena眯起眼睛：“这不可能是他。”

Lucifer露出一个讥笑：“Rowena，我其实不太喜欢这样……但我会给你一个忠告，你最好在他去死之前和他好好谈谈心。他的Mommy issues太严重了。如果你们谈心的结果不错，说不定还能让他改变主意。”

Sam反应过来了：“你们不能让Cass牺牲，否则你也会死。”

“拜你所赐，Sammy。”Lucifer假笑着，“多棒啊。你们心心念念想要保护的小天使确实可以活下来了。”

“为什么不是你？”Dean问。

这个质问过于直白，Lucifer开始变得暴躁了，他嘴角的肌肉抽搐了一下，努力让自己表现得平静一些。  
“我想死，真的。”他说，“但我们决定少数服从多数。这是三个人的决定。”

“我不相信。”Rowena说，“我的儿子不是英雄。他们都受了你的迷惑。”

撒旦听这句话听了太多遍，现在他已经懒得争辩了。“为什么不从你自己身上找找原因呢，Rowena？”Lucifer讽刺道，“你想不想知道，他每次接近崩溃的时候会干什么？妈咪，不要走。妈咪，不要丢下我。妈咪，我会是个好男孩的。”

这几句话让两个Winchester十分惊讶，Rowena却神色平静，仿佛毫无触动。撒旦的红眼睛闪烁起来。多数时候Crowley不愿意让Castiel触碰他的黑暗面，但撒旦已经见过太多次了。脑子里出现的恶魔崩溃的画面让Lucifer的愤怒膨胀，尤其是罪魁祸首现在就在他面前。

“我真的讨厌你。”Lucifer恶狠狠地说，火光照得他面目狰狞，“你这个自以为是、恶毒狡诈的巫婆——”

Rowena往器皿中扔下了一把魔药,大声叫喊了一句咒语。火焰向Lucifer侵袭过去，大天使没有撑住，膝盖重重砸在水泥上，他跪在地上嚎叫起来，全身的皮肤疼痛难忍。

“我要一个活着的儿子，而不是一个死去的英雄。”女巫咆哮着，红头发被跃起的熊熊火焰映照得更红了，“更改你们的决定。”

“我尊重我们共同的决定。”Lucifer吼叫着，他的声音里带着大口大口的喘息，疼痛让他面部都变了形，额头上又开始出现斑驳脱落的黑斑，“不要挑战我的底线，Rowena——”

“我不相信。”Rowena说，她又扔下了更多的药粉，手部激烈的动作带起了她的黑斗篷在空中晃荡。火焰变得更高了，攻击着撒旦的周身。Lucifer咬着牙浑身颤抖，脸部变形的肌肉猛烈抽搐。  
他仰头大叫了一声，眼睛里可怖的红光更亮了。熊熊燃烧的烈火在同一时刻突然往外扩散，袭向了施法者本人。女巫在瞬间就被笼罩在了火焰中，黑袍子上燃起了高高的火。她瘦小的身躯在火焰中蜷缩成一团，尖声凄厉的惨叫将两个猎人吓坏了，他们手足无措地看着女巫躺倒在地上痛苦地扭动，却无计可施。

围绕着撒旦的火焰熄灭了。

Lucifer站起来，他的侧脸也有了脱落的黑斑，但现在他往前走了一步，伸手挥了挥。两个猎人被弹开，分别被固定在了后面的两张椅子上动弹不得。撒旦扭过头去皱着眉看着已经烧成了黑炭的女巫，紧紧皱着眉头，急促地呼吸着。

“你杀了她。”Dean吼叫着，“该死的。”

“闭嘴吧，猿猴。”Lucifer咆哮着，“你根本不在乎她。你只在乎她能为你们做什么。——没错，我杀了她，现在我还要杀了你们。”

他握成拳头的手握得更紧了，脸上的肌肉扭曲着抽搐着。两个猎人感觉自己的肺部要被挤炸了，强烈的窒息感让他们涨红了脸，什么话也说不出来。Sam紧紧皱着眉头死死盯着Lucifer。撒旦便突然想起，在笼子里，他对Sam说的那句话来。

——对不起，Sam。

Lucifer猛地停了手，他大口喘着气，眼睛里一直亮着的红光闪烁了两下，终于暗淡了下去。猎人们大口喘着气，努力摄入着新鲜空气。撒旦转过身，让那两个家伙离开了自己的视线。  
他一点也不想看见他们。

 

“Cass。”

但是他听见Dean Winchester惊讶地叫了一声。Lucifer转过身来，Castiel困惑地看着Rowena烧成了焦炭的尸体，旁边站着两手插着衣兜的Crowley。Rowena的尸体蜷缩成了一团，冒着火焰炙烤后的热气，散发着一股焦糊的难闻气味。黑袍子被烧成了灰烬，而惹眼明亮的红发也分别不出任何存在过的痕迹。

Lucifer本来想开口辩解，但是话到嘴边他又闭上了嘴。

“她死了吗？”Crowley说。口气里比起质问或者生气，竟然是怀疑更多。

“她被烧死了。”  
Dean小心翼翼地说。Crowley哼了一声。“有趣。”他说，“我很怀疑这一点。”

“我不是故意的。”Lucifer终于开了口。Crowley朝他看过来，声音很平静：“我知道。”  
他又看了一眼Rowena的尸体，然后转向兄弟俩。

“这是我们几个之间的事。”他说，“你们希望Castiel活着，他也一定会活着。其他事情又与你们何干呢？”

“Crowley，听我说——”Sam开口，然而恶魔打断了他。

“Moose，”Crowley显得很不耐烦，“你和你的哥哥根本不在乎我的死活。如果你在乎的话，在你和Lucifer定下单向契约的时候，就该记起我。在‘如果你伤害了Castiel’这句话后面加上‘或者Crowley’这两个单词就行了，但是你没有。你们只是比起我死，更希望Lucifer死。所以行行好，闭上嘴。我没有理由为了你们，让出冥界直通卡。”

猎人们给Crowley这一长串话弄得噎住了。在他们还没反应过来的时候，Crowley就已经抓起了Castiel的胳膊，接着突然想起什么似的又对着猎人们补充了一句：“给你们一个建议，不要碰Rowena的尸体。”

Crowley抓着还处在状况外的Castiel消失在仓库里，Lucifer紧跟着Crowley离开，甚至没有费心再看温家兄弟一眼。  
他们回到了城堡里。

 

 

巨大的窗外廊檐上立了一只鸟儿，它正叽叽喳喳地叫着。

“为什么你不生气？”  
Lucifer问。

Crowley嗤笑了一声：“为什么要生气？她没有死。”

“她死了。”Lucifer说，“圣火反噬……她不可能还活着。”

“相信我。”Crowley一边将热腾腾的茶倒进杯子里，一边满不在乎地说着，透明的红色液体正散发出美妙的气味，“她不会不做任何准备就来找你对峙。没有人比我更了解她。她不会死的。”

“……可是不管怎样，我都不应该伤害她。”Lucifer说，Castiel很贴心地没有说话——他像是根本不知道他们俩在对话，而是从Crowley手中接过了茶杯，往里面倒了一点儿牛奶，然后小小地抿了一口。

“是她先动手的，对不对？”Crowley问。

Lucifer点点头，他额头上的黑斑还没有消失。

“她没有爱我爱到那个程度，Lucifer。”Crowley假笑着，把刚倒好茶的被子递给撒旦，“她没有胆子挑衅你。你当然不是故意的，因为圣火是她自己引到自己身上去的。她想让我们以为你杀了她，还试图杀死Winchester，这样一来，我们就会改变主意，认为你不值得被拯救，你应该去死。”

这个设想让Lucifer也被吓了一跳，他张了张嘴：“但在我面前被点燃的确实是Rowena的真身。”

“我知道。”Crowley给自己倒好了茶，往里面丢了一块方糖，“那又如何呢？她会死而复生的。”

Crowley并没有他表现出来的这样轻松。他在喝下第一口茶体会到浓郁的茶香在唇齿间蔓延的时候，觉得心中的缺口更大了一些。

“可是你不知道。”Lucifer说，他端着茶杯，但是没有喝，“你不知道你的猜测是不是正确的。”

“我确实不知道，”Crowley放下杯子，转身来面对着撒旦，“但首先，如果我的猜测是正确的，那么我没有理由对你生气。如果我的猜测是错误的，她真的死了……那我更不会更改我的决定了。”他说完后静静注视着撒旦，嘴角带着隐隐约约的苦笑。  
得啦，你真的不明白吗。

撒旦把茶端到了唇边，目光没有从Crowley脸上离开，他喝了一口茶。

Castiel一直没有开口，他在喝完了奶茶后站起身，仍旧没有和他们俩说话，他显得心思沉重，径直上楼去了。Lucifer放下了茶杯。

“我没有杀她。”Lucifer说，“所以我想，她确实还活着。”

Crowley冲他露出一个无奈的笑容。“我知道。”他说。

“那你还要去找她道别吗？”Lucifer问。

“不了。”恶魔说，扬起眉毛。  
“我们的关系才没有那么好。”

窗外的那只鸟儿还在，现在叫得更厉害了，明明是早晨的鸟儿，却像是在唱离别的歌儿。

 

TBC


	36. 在人间

36\. 在人间  
Rowena的重生已经是一个月之后的事情了。

她当然没有傻到直接去挑衅Lucifer，也没有傻到让Lucifer杀掉自己。引火烧身并不好受，重生的过程也很痛苦，但她猜测，这也许会值得。  
可当她完好无缺地坐在那个废弃车库的椅子上休息时，才发现曾经躺着自己的尸体地上撒了一地的黑玫瑰。这个时候她就知道，她的计划失败了。女巫嘴角咧开一个颤抖的笑，眼睛略微有一点点红，可是她没有流眼泪——当然啦，一个强大的女巫不可能流眼泪。

 

“你怎么可能还活着？”  
Dean问。  
Rowena像是到了自己家来似的拿了酒杯酒瓶倒了三杯酒，并给兄弟俩端过去了两杯。接着她回到自己的杯子前，端起酒杯来，转身看着猎人们，身子懒懒地往后靠着桌子。

“得了。”Rowena说，“我们之中有谁是会轻易死去的吗？”

Dean和Sam对视了一眼，Sam身子往前倾，两手交叉在一起，神色显得十分尴尬。“我想，也许你已经知道了——Crowley死了。”

“嗯哼。”Rowena在喝酒的同时从鼻子里哼了一声，“我当然已经知道了，”她不屑地说，“Fergus死了。”

“他为Cass牺牲了。”Sam小心翼翼地说，“Fergus——我是说，Crowley变了很多。你会为他骄傲的。”

Sam笨拙的安慰让Rowena觉得好笑。她冲Sam绽开一个甜甜的微笑：“他如果杀掉那两个天使，我可能更会为他感到骄傲。”她的身体并没有她的表情那样平静，抓着杯子的手有些微微颤抖，“我还能得到他的骨灰吗？”

Sam蹙着眉，看上去十分抱歉。“长矛让恶魔灰飞烟灭。”他说，“他只是……消失了。”

女巫哼了一声，并不意外。“好吧。”她耸了耸肩。

“不过他说如果你哪天活着回来了，他的那座小岛可以送给你。”Dean接下了话，他去书架上翻了一阵子，从一本书下面抽出一张小纸条来，递给了Rowena。女巫接过纸条，看了一眼。她挥了一下手，轻声念了一句咒语，纸条从她手中飘下来，并在半空中被点燃。火光照得女巫的红头发更鲜艳了。

“死了想做个孝顺儿子。”Rowena讽刺道，“得了吧。”

纸条燃尽在地板上聚成一小撮灰烬时，女巫又开口：“我听说你们在试图关上地狱之门。”

“Crowley死之前告诉了我们一个方法。”Dean说，“我们确实在尝试——我们甚至有了一点儿关于Dagon的线索。”他的表情变得阴翳了些。

Rowena点点头：“那两个天使呢？”

“——Crowley一死，Lucifer就被关回笼子里去了。”Sam说，神色突然变得疲惫起来，“——Cass和他一起进去了。”

Rowena嘴角勾起一丝笑容来。“你们舍得你们的风衣宝宝吗？”

“只是是时候分别了，Rowena。”  
Sam的声音柔和了许多，“对于你们来说是，对我们来说也是。”

 

 

 

“别吵我。”Castiel嘟哝着，翻了个身，将被子全部裹走了，“让我再睡一会儿。”

Lucifer光着身子躺在他身边，觉得有些冷，他伸手去扯Castiel的被子。  
“嘿，”他说，“好歹你应该把被子分给我一点儿。”

Castiel没有理睬他。他又睡着了。Lucifer有些不高兴，他转了转眼珠子，挪动到了床尾，从下面把脑袋给伸了进去。Castiel迷迷糊糊感觉有人在拉扯自己的腿，他不耐烦地踹了几脚，仍然没有理睬对方。

当他察觉到有人在用手指捅自己屁股的时候他终于清醒过来了。

“你在干什么！”他吓得想要坐起来，但由于刚才他将被子裹得太紧了，并没有成功——现在他几乎连从被子里钻出来也办不到了。撒旦的声音蒙在被子里模模糊糊的，Castiel啊了一声，身体瘫软下来。他喘了会儿气，终于受不了了。

“拜托。”他哀求，“别这样。”

撒旦从里面拱开了被子，他爬到Castiel身上来，从上面撑着手臂注视着他。因为刚才被闷在被子里，Lucifer脸上也均匀地铺着一层细密的汗珠，晨光让他的面孔看上去非常柔和。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，嘴巴里好像含着什么东西，现在他冲Castiel笑了笑，然后喉结动了动，把嘴巴里的东西吞了下去。

“你不觉得你太幼稚了吗？”Castiel严肃地问。

“嘿。”Lucifer也严肃地回答，“我才是哥哥。”

“可是你这几天简直就像个婴儿。”Castiel哀嚎了一声，抓了枕头来捂到自己的脑袋上，“你把我折腾得都需要睡觉了。”他把枕头拿下来，看着Lucifer，“拜托。让我再睡一会儿——两个小时之前你还在拉着我跳舞。”

Lucifer眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧。”他嘟哝着，翻了个身，躺回Castiel身边。Castiel想了想，又回头冲他补充了一句。“至少六个小时。”他说，“六个小时之内，不要试图用任何方式让我硬或者让我射。”Castiel的表情非常痛苦，他可怜兮兮地祈求，“我已经没什么东西可射了，Lucifer。”

接着他转过脑袋去，又把被子扯上来蒙头大睡了。

Lucifer光着身子在他边上躺了一会儿，听见身边Castiel平和均匀的呼吸，知道对方真的睡着了，觉得有些无趣。他干躺了一会儿，然后坐起身，冲着Castiel不高兴地吐了吐舌头，在一瞬间把自己弄得衣冠整齐，下一秒又来到了室外。

他飞到了属于Michael的溪流边，在岸上坐下。

 

 

Lucifer醒过来的时候，发现已经是晚上了。他手里还抓着素描本就睡着了。星空无垠，湍急的水流里荡漾着破碎的星光。然而除了溪流的声音就再也没有其他声音了。于是他被周围的死寂和时间的流逝吓坏了。素描本从他身上滑落到地上，他也顾不上去捡，在下一刻就消失在河岸。

Castiel坐在城堡的壁炉前，蜷缩着身子。他没有任何对笼子的控制权，没法将已经熄灭的炉火再度点燃。城堡的大厅里便黑漆漆的，显得极其阴冷。Lucifer十分愧疚，在他身后跪下来，伸手从后面搂住他的肩膀。

“对不起。”他真诚地道歉，“我不小心睡着了。”

“你一个人在笼子里的时候，也是这样的吗？”Castiel没有回头看他，只是小声地问，声音有些沙哑，“这里太安静了。”

Lucifer沉默了一小会儿。“是的。”他回答，“这里太安静了。”

他伸出手想打个响指，让炉火燃起来，但是Castiel也伸手抓住了他的手。“别点啦。”Castiel说，抓着Lucifer手腕的那只手微微抖着。

Lucifer便把手放了下来。  
“你吓到了吗？”大天使关切而焦急地问，“我不是有意的。”

“有一点儿。”Castiel依旧小声说。

“对不起。”Lucifer又有些焦急了，“我没想让你——”

“我知道。”Castiel说，他刚才一直绷紧的身体终于放松了些，声音里的颤抖也消失了。“你没想让我被它的安静吓到。”他现在缓过劲儿来了，他往后躺下，将脑袋枕在Lucifer的大腿上。  
“没关系。”Castiel把声音放柔声了许多，在黑暗里仰头注视着Lucifer，蓝眼睛几乎要放出光芒来，“我在这里住了一年了，可到今天我才知道原来一个人在这儿的时候这样可怕。”

 

“我一直试图不让你长时间一个人呆着。”Lucifer说，他说到这里打住了话头，一副欲言又止的样子，但Castiel知道他想说什么。  
“我没有后悔——其实，我有点难过。我——我无法想象，你怎么能在这里住上那么多年。”Castiel说，声音激动起来，身体也轻微抖动起来。Lucifer的手指插在他发间轻抚了两下，Castiel便慢慢平静下来。  
他继续认真说着：“是我让Sam和Dean把你关进来的，因此我必须对这件事情负责。”  
“但是我同意了。”Lucifer叹息，“我知道如果在外面，总有一天我会控制不住自己。我不想做任何让你生气的事情。”

“事实上，你不知道你多有感染力。”Castiel嘴角带上了微微的笑容，“我进来陪你不仅仅是因为我想陪着你。我也很担心我自己会为你做出的改变。”  
他记起在“那一天”的前几日，看到Lucifer站在烧焦的Rowena尸体和差点被杀死的猎人们面前时，自己下意识地想替Lucifer找点借口让Sam和Dean放过撒旦的心情。这让Castiel觉得有点好笑。而Lucifer也跟着他微微笑起来，并低头在Castiel的额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
“你会不会感到无聊？”他向Castiel确认，“你现在想做点什么吗？”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“我并不觉得无聊。”他说，“你下午在哪儿？”

“——河边。”Lucifer回答。

Castiel像是猜到了。他坐直身体：“我们去那里吧。”

 

 

他们在河边做爱。Castiel并不像他声称的那样没什么东西可射了。事实上，他的小兄弟依旧精神抖擞。后来他们赤着身子滚到了河里去，Castiel整个人躺着被压在了水面下，因为窒息他扑腾着四肢，冰凉刺骨的溪流冲击着他的皮肤和关节，让他冷得打哆嗦。Lucifer在他脸憋得通红的时候才把他的脑袋从水里给提了起来。Castiel喘着粗气，翻了个身，将Lucifer压在下面，让他整个人浸在了水里。撒旦故意伸出手做出溺水的动作，还指了指自己的脸，表示自己快要闷死了。他的面孔在透明的星光熠熠的溪流里有些变形，破碎断裂的形状却让Castiel有些着迷。

“你想要什么？”Castiel故意问。

Lucifer在水面下面说着话，但是Castiel听不见，只能看见他的口型。他以为Lucifer会说空气，但事实上Lucifer在说“你”。

“那我能得到什么好处呢。”Castiel严肃地问。

Lucifer的口型在说“我”。Castiel忍不住笑出声来，接着大天使从水里坐起来，两人又抱着滚回岸上去了。

性爱结束后，Lucifer生了一堆火。Castiel穿上了西装，但是没有披风衣，Lucifer也重新穿好了衣服。现在是Lucifer躺在Castiel的腿上，Castiel背靠着一块岩石，面对着篝火。俩人醉意朦胧地抱着酒瓶子喝酒。

“如果Michael知道，我们就是这样糟蹋他的圣地，他大概会气死。”Lucifer喋喋不休地说，“你知道，他很宝贝这块地方。我以前有时候会故意带Sam来这里，然后折磨他。Sam的血滴在他的河里，Michael都会恼怒地走开。”

“我不会怪Michael。”  
Castiel怀疑地说，他神色正经了些，“说起来，我倒是很想知道，”他问道，“这条溪流的终点在哪儿？”

Lucifer被难住了。“我没有见过它的全貌。”Lucifer说，“我曾经沿着它飞了几天，一直都是这条河，我没有找到尽头。我猜这条河一定非常长。后来我突然想明白了，这条河是环形的，水从这里流出，最终还是会回到这里。”

Castiel点了点头，显得若有所思。“你还会时常想念Michael和父亲吗？”他问。

Lucifer翻了个白眼。“不。”他回答得很干脆，“我来这里只是因为……习惯。”他摇头晃脑地说，“这里是Michael喜欢的地方，但不代表这就不是个好地方。你明白我的意思吧？”

Castiel笑起来。他往后又靠了靠，手突然触碰到什么东西，让他有些困惑。他顺着往后摸了摸，从石头下面掏出一个素描本来。

“这是什么？”他皱着眉。

Lucifer显得有点儿尴尬，试图从Castiel手中将素描本抢夺过来，但是Castiel很敏捷地往边上躲了躲。  
“我知道你也是个艺术家，Lucifer。”Castiel揶揄，现在摊开的那一页上，画着赤裸的被用怪异但是色情的姿势绑缚着手脚的自己，铅笔打出的轮廓清晰，线条有力，“这是你今天下午画的吗？”他皱着眉，“你晚上曾经试图用这个姿势。”Castiel表示，往前翻了一页，呃了一声，为他看见的更加下流的图画脸红了，“——你真的有计划要用这个吗？”

“你知道，在笼子里，我可以创造出更多创新的玩法。”Lucifer现在反倒脸皮厚了起来，“得了，别害羞了，你知道你想的。”

Castiel冲着Lucifer露出一个假笑。“我不想生蛋。”他说，虽然他试图让自己的声音听起来义正言辞，但他的脸却更红了，像是确认似的又重复了一遍，“——是的，我不想生蛋。”

他低下头来又往前翻，神色却渐渐安静下来，呼吸越来越急促，胸口大幅度地起伏着。Lucifer依旧躺在他腿上，仰面注视着Castiel。他也没有说话了，只是过了一会儿他从Castiel的腿上起来，坐到了他身边去，也靠在岩石上，搂住了他的肩膀。

“别哭啦。”Lucifer低声安慰，“别哭啦。”

画面里开始频繁出现天使和恶魔两个人。Lucifer曾经试图在他们身上实现的性幻想都在素描本里——有的他们确实尝试过，但大部分没有。而再往前翻一些，画面里就没有天使了。Castiel看见画面里的恶魔蜷缩在地上，侧着脸，显得有些虚弱。他穿着夏威夷T恤和破烂的裤子，脖子上戴着金属质感厚重的项圈，手脚上牵出了拖地的铁链。他的每一根头发都被灰色的铅笔描绘得那样清晰，Castiel甚至能从画面里分辨出烛光和月光的来源。他在一开始以为这也是Lucifer的性幻想，但他立刻反映了过来，这是真实发生过的场景——在他们还没有在一起的时候，在恶魔还在为了自己被Lucifer在夜晚奴役的时候。

Lucifer没有再劝说Castiel不要哭了。他微微侧过头去，嘴唇贴在他弟弟的侧脸上，眼睛也盯着素描本。Castiel的手在纸页上缓缓滑动。

“那天我只让他爬了半个小时。”Lucifer低声说，声音轻得像是最轻巧的雪花落在湖面，撒旦的眼睛也有点酸涩，“所以他并没有很累。”

“他真美。”Castiel哑声说，接着他死死屏住了呼吸，他流眼泪的时候没有声音，只有眼睛红得厉害。

这一页的恶魔跪在地上。西装掉落在他脚边，白衬衫被脱下了一只袖子，左肩上露出几条狭长焦黑的伤口。他垂着脑袋，看上去疲倦却恭敬。  
“他那天受伤了。”Lucifer说，“一个巫师弄伤了他。我教了他一个愈合的药方。”

七月份最后一个星期天清晨的露水和三角犀牛的门牙。

现在，Castiel将素描本翻回了之前摊开的那一页，然后往后翻了一面。这一张里是睡着的恶魔的面孔，发丝的光泽和胡须的质感栩栩如生，睡着的恶魔安静得像一个婴儿。

“这才是你今天画的，是不是？”  
Castiel问。Lucifer温柔地嗯了一声。

“我原本以为不提会比较好。”Castiel轻声说，他已经渐渐从差点要崩溃的情绪里恢复，只是声音里还带着浓浓的鼻音。

“我们平时没有这么多愁善感，”Lucifer皱着眉，“但毕竟今天是一周年。也许从前的人间生活让我们对这种仪式性的日子也过分敏感了。”

“我在想，如果之前我对他再好一点儿，会不会就不一样了。”Castiel喃喃自语，“他向我展示了他的记忆。”他抽了抽鼻子，“如果我能早点看到那些记忆，我也许会变成一个更好点儿的情人……我就是想说，我本该做得更好。我太差劲了。”  
Lucifer手插在他发丝间拨弄着他的头发。  
“不是你的问题，Cass。他刻意避免向你展示他的过去。”Lucifer轻声说，“事实上，他认为，世界上爱他的人，除了我们就再也没有别人了。所以当时他才说，如果Rowena是真的死了，他更不会更改要去牺牲的决定。但我想，他最后是高兴的。”  
至少，他了解了他的母亲不像她声称的那样恨他。

Castiel理解Lucifer这些话的含义。他注视着眼前跳动的篝火，眼睛里也闪烁着热烈的火焰。过了很久，他才又开口。

“我依旧很想知道，他究竟去了哪儿。”Castiel低声说。

Lucifer很认真地想了想。“如果他想永远安眠，”他说，“那就让我们祝愿他永远安眠。如果他还愿意回到人间……”

他伸出手，在一阵强烈的白色光芒里，他手上出现了一大把漂亮的白色玫瑰，它们的颜色过分纯洁，本应该是让人觉得圣洁而夺目的色彩，在星光和篝火的映衬下却只是显得温柔怡人。Castiel从Lucifer的手里接过一些花来，两个天使花了好一会儿，才笨拙地将它们编成了一个花圈。Castiel的手指也被花茎上的刺刺破了，流了一点点血，沾在了洁白的花瓣上。Lucifer起身走到河边去蹲下，Castiel站在他身后看着他。Lucifer将白玫瑰们的花圈放进了溪流里，让它随着溪水飘走了。

撒旦柔声说着：  
“如果他还愿意回到人间，我想，在玫瑰们回到这里之前，他就会回来了。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢能读到结尾的各位。
> 
> 1-26章是同一时期写的，中间断更了好久，所以很抱歉后面和前文的风格节奏都不太统一……
> 
> 欢迎给我评论。评论是我唯一的动力了。
> 
> 谢谢各位。


End file.
